


Overwatch rp

by Skrolan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blood, Body Dysphoria, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Cutting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Death, Dom/sub Play, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Hacking, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mommy Issues, Multi, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robbery, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sickness, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Transgender, Violence, War, Weapons, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 230,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrolan/pseuds/Skrolan
Summary: A roleplay created by two minds, me and my buddys. We wrote/ are writing so much that we thought: Why not just throw it out there as a story? So here it just is. Might look a bit weird and isn't perfectly fluent to read but I'm at least working hard on correcting it as best I can.Like violence, character breakdowns, sex and a lot of blood and abuse? Well, you're right here.The beginning is rather kept with fluff and romance and concentrating on Roadrat. I recommend skipping to chapter 12 to skip a lot of cringe/ fluff. Might recommend chapter 6 - 7 though for a bit of Gremlin D.va and broken Mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was cramped that the two Junkers stayed in and if that was not enough it was more than hot. Sure, australian weather was hotter than hot but this day the sun sure was a bother. Roadhog carefully plucked Junkrat from his belly and left the dirty mattress that not even slightly reminded of a proper bed. With heavy footsteps he grabbed his mask and looked everywhere for a not so dirty shirt. He grunted in annoyance and bowed down to pick up a pile of dirty clothes, his shirt underneath all.

Junkrat groaned as he was put on the mattress and rolled on his side so he could watch Roadhog fishing around for a shirt. He already only wore shorts but it was still way too hot for his likings.

Looking over Roadhog could see the small Junker stare at him, a smug grin on his face. „Get up. We got work.“ Using as few words as he possibly could, as always, he put on the shirt and was about to walk out of the door, pile of dirty clothes in hand.

„What? Work?“ He groaned loudly, turning over to push his face in the mattress. „Nah mate, today is just too hot to do anything. Can‘t we just stay here? Today is one of the days I don‘t wanna do shit and now you can‘t just do nothing?“

„Jamie“, Roadhog turned around, his voice deep and clear but then he just grunted and sighed. „Sure.“ It didn‘t sound like he was annoyed. Turning around he threw the pile of clothes into a bin next to the old washer. In the small kitchen he turned on the coffee maker and took cereals out of one of the many cupboards.

Junkrat chuckled, muffled by the mattress before jumping up out of bed to walk over to him, kicking of his shorts on the way so he just stayed in his underwear. „I just know how to make ya do what I want, hm?“

„Don‘t get cocky. T‘was only ‚cuz you‘d be a useless brat.“ Seemingly unaffected by the sight of Junkrat only in his underwear Roadhog pulled up his mask a bit so he could eat and started munching on his cereals, with the milk he just took out of the refrigerator.

„Oh don‘t be like that. I know ya like me“, he purred and laid down on the table in front of before snuggling closer to him and poking his arm. „Admit it.“

Trying to ignore his desire to play with Junkrat in the morning already he gulped down the rest of his food, pushed Junkrat away, not before ruffling through his hair and cleaned out his bowl, at least so much that it wouldn‘t stink if they forgot about it. He then put toast, the last donut and marmelade on the table, gesturing for Junkrat to sit down and eat while he got his black coffee and sat back down.

Junkrat huffed as he didn‘t get the reaction he wanted but just shrugged it off to eat his breakfast. „I know ya want me mate, I mean...how could you resist this?“ He leaned back as he stuffed some more food in his mouth and gestured along his body with a wide smirk that would probably look somewhat seductive if he wouldn‘t have been eating.

Roadhog snorted and took a sip of his coffee. „Don‘t talk while eating.“ He teased the smaller one a little.

„You still love this!“ He crossed his arms and swallowed before poking his tongue out at him.

„Maybe i would if you‘d talk less“, he took another sip of his coffee. Mako‘s words didn‘t have the slightest hint of resentment in them but instead were soft and not meant to cause the Junker harm. „Any plans?“

„Nah, not today“, he stuffed more food in his mouth, not really bothering to chew much. „Today is too hot to do stuff. Maybe later during nighttime.“

Behind his mask Roadhog raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was an invitation or not. „Then care for your weaponry. Tomorrow we‘ll go raid.“ With that he stood up, drank the rest of his coffee and started cleaning the table so he could go and shower.

„Yeah, yeah.“ Jamison laid back in his chair, patting his stomach satisfied as he was done with eating. „Do you want me to plan anything special?“

„What for?“ Looking back over his shoulder Roadhog stopped in his movement, took his mask off and hung it on the door.

„Dunno, maybe for another heist somewhere? Or for whatever you feel like really“, he rested his head on his arm with a hum to watch him.

„You said no work today. If you wanna do special, go shower.“ Just as he was about to close the door he stopped. „I‘m just yer bodyguard. Whatever you want ‘s fine with me.“ With that he closed the door behind and went to the bathroom to shower.

Jamison stayed in his chair and just looked at the door his bodyguard went in with a huff. Sure, he didn‘t really feel like doing anything too special but it always gave him good chances to just do whatever the fuck he pleased to do with Mako protecting him no matter what. He just went to grab something to write down new plans.

While Jamison was doing that Roadhog brushed his teeth and got out of his few clothes to shower. The cold water felt great on his skin as he used Junkrat‘s strawberry shampoo, whyever he had that, but Mako somehow liked it anyway. After a few minutes of letting water run down his massive body he got out of the shower and went walking around the apartment naked, opening the kitchen door to go and grab his mask.

Jamison was so focused on his work that he only noticed Mako as he was so close to him that he could smell his shampoo. „Oi! Why are you using my shampoo?“ He looked over at him with a soft glare before he instead just watched him, catching himself staring for a bit too long.

Looking over Jamison‘s shoulder Mako looked at the piece of paper. „I like it. Smells like you“, his warm breath tingling Jamie‘s ear. „Plans sound good.“ With one hand he tied his hair into a pony tail with the black hairband that had been lying somewhere.

„T-thanks.“ He quickly snapped his attention back to his plans, a shiver going down his back as he felt the hot breath on his ear and had to bite his tongue to not make a sound.

„You‘re shivering. You okay?“ Worry swung in his words as he took Jamie‘s face with his hand and forced Jamie to look into his eyes. His other hand quickly scanned the smaller ones body for any signs of injurys or a sickness.

„Ehhhh, I‘m okay.“ Jamie pouted as he felt his cheeks heating up so he got up, trying to think of an excuse to get out of this awkward situation. „I- I‘ll take a shower now!“ He made a dash for the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind himself.

Roadhog stared at the closed door for a bit too long and listened to the water, imagining Junkrat showering, after all it was quite rare for the smaller one to do that. His imagination did get him a bit too excited so he quickly took his mask and went back to the bedroom to get some clothing. Black shorts, a white shirt with patches from Junkrat and sunglasses with pink lining. His belly tattoo could be seen a little since the shirt was a bit too short and his septum could be seen too, after all he couldn‘t wear his mask in public even though he wished to. Now he only needed to clean up a little, they hadn‘t done that in quite a while and trash was piling up everywhere.

Now that he thought of it a shower felt pretty nice once in a while and it kinda helped to calm himself down but he still had a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He had sat down and pulled his leg to his chest with a loud sigh. Mako would 100% call him weird if he really knew everything about him.

Not knowing anything that went on in the bathroom Roadhog picked up trash, threw it in bins, searched for dirty socks, put dirty dishes in the dish washer and pulled up the blinds. The sun was so bright that the sunglasses already were helpful in the house. As all looked at least acceptable, he wouldn‘t bother to clean more than necessary, he noticed the shower still running and knocked on the door in worry. „Jamie, it‘s been 30 minutes. Hurry.“

„Yeah, yeah. Give me a sec!“ He called out and finally turned off the water before getting out of the shower with a little difficulty. He looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip, gripping onto the sink. If he could he‘d probably just stay here, away from everyone.

„Tell me if you need help. I‘m here to protect after all.“ Still a bit worried Roadhog turned away and went back into the kitchen to look at the piece of paper that had Junkrat‘s plans written on them. Most of them were stupid plans for heists, new weapons that were way too dangerous for Roadhog to allow them but some were reasonable like weapon cleaning which Roadhog asked for, finishing a videogame both had started a few days ago, eating ice cream and going to the beach. Looking at these plans written in Junkrat‘s scrawly handwriting he decided to make this a good day for the smaller one. He didn‘t really know why since he basically was only there to protect Jamison as his bodyguard but it was very important for him to make Jamison happy too. His plans for the day were going to be a visit at the beach, eating ice cream, shopping for sweets and stuffed animals, cleaning the weaponry and...making Junkrat smile. Just this: making Junkrat happy. It kept popping up in his mind over and over and he didn‘t quite understand why.

It took him a few minutes to just stare at himself till he was finally feeling ready to go out again. Before he exited the bathroom he wrapped a towel around his hips though in case he would accidentally get a bit too excited just by seeing his bodyguard, better safe than sorry. He didn‘t want to face him just yet if he was honest so he tried to be as quiet with his peg leg clicking on the hard wooden floor and slid into his room to get dressed.

Since Roadhog was so fixated on planning the day he didn‘t hear Jamison at all, which probably was good, considering the mood the smaller one was in but since he did need stuff from the bedroom he just took the paper with the plans on it in one hand and opened the bedroom door just as Junkrat was about to put on pants. Roadhog, who wasn‘t ready for something like this, began to blush faintly and froze for a few seconds before he turned around and hurried to take out two duffle bags and search for the stuff he needed for the beach, considering what he and Junkrat needed.

Luckily Jamison didn't notice Roadhog. If he would have he'd surely be locking himself up in a room for a couple of hours to just calm down. Once he was fully clothed, for his mean 'fully', he noticed the other one. Suprizingly he could keep his heart from beating out of his chest but couldn't help but to blush at the idea of Roadhog having watched him getting changed. "Oi. What'cha looking for ?"

"You", he pointed at Junkrat. "Me", he pointed at himself. "Go to the Beach", he pointed at the door, then turned back around to gather the rest of their stuff before throwing the dark green duffle bag to Junkrat. " Get ready." He then walked away to get the apartment keys, water, food and sun protector.

"Wait, really ?" He blinked a few times and looked down at the bag that was thrown at him. "Are you serious ?" He followed him, tightly holding onto the bag with a little smile. "That means you looked through my plans."

Roadhog only nodded as an answer but a faint smile adored his lips for a few seconds. With a swift movement he opened the front door and gestured for Junkrat to follow, locking the door after them. Lucky for them they lived near a small beach so they didn't need their motorcycle. Well, the beach they always went to was actually closed off to public but that wasn't anything they cared for. Shouldering the duffle bag Roadhog started walking.

Junkrat followed him down to the beach happily, momentarily forgetting about the events that happend before. He loved the beach eventhough it was hard for him to go swimming with only one arm and leg but it was still nice. Once they finished their short walk down to it he threw the bag into the sand and removed his prosthetics, giggling excited.

Roadhog watched him carefully before taking two inflatable objects out of his bag, a pink and a light blue mattress, starting to inflate them. As both were done, he had incredible large lung capacity for his weight, he sat down on the light blue one and searched for the sun protector, gesturing for Jamison to come and sit down on the mattress in front of him.

By the time Roadhog had finished setting most things up, Junkrat was already completely changed and as he was called over he obeyed with little to no protest, plopping down in front of him.

Roadhog had the faint urge to say 'good boy' but he instead just started applying sun protect to Jamie's body. His large hands didn't miss a spot, except for the erogenous zone. He stayed away from that. Junkrat was wearing swimshorts anyway.

Junkrat closed his eyes as Roadhog was applying sun protection on him and melted into the swift touches with a little sigh. As long as he didn't make anything too obvious he should be fine.

Roadhog finished and gave the Junker a light pat on the back, softly pushing him forward, then applied the protector to himself while he got rid of his shirt and changed into swimshorts as well, keeping his sunglasses on though. He also got Junkrats sunglasses while he was at it. They had red lining and hearts on them. They were 'sparkling gorgeous fashion' as the Junker had stated.

As the others hands left his body he let out a whine of protest and thought about putting his hands back on him but decided against it the last second. "Thanks", he mumbled and looked down, moving his hand through the sand to distract himself.

Roadhog grunted as a response and thought about what to do for a second before he went to the water, held one foot inside and waved at Junkrat who was letting sand run through his fingers and seemed lost in thought. "Jamison. Ocean?"

"Hm ? Yeah, yeah !" Jamison jumped up as best as it was possible for him to do on one leg and held onto Mako for support to get closer to the water aswell.

Carefully Roadhog helped Balance Junkrat but soon got tired of the Junker being so slow. It didn't feel like he really was Jamison being so slow and looking so fragile so he carefully picked Junkrat up and helped him on his back. "Piggy back ride", he stated and started running through the shallow water.

Jamison let out a quiet yelp in suprize as he was picked up but the yelp soon turned into shrill laughter. "Mate you really dont have to do this ! I can walk on my own."

Roadhog didn't answer but instead took a dive into the water, of course looking out for Junkrat. Once he got up again, Junkrat was spitting water and coughing, he slowly let the Junker glide back into the water and held one hand under Junkrat's belly to stabilize. "Get to the shore alone and i'll go." He loved teasing the Junker. It was obvious he couldn't get to the shore without him so he could soon have Jamison back on his shoulders. Roadhog enjoyed it more than he wished to let the Junker know.

Jamison was still coughing and wiped at his face to get the water out of his eyes. "Oi, that wasn't fair !" He pouted but it didn't take him long to bounce back to laughing happily "But is fine ! Is nice here". Despite the slight sting of the salt water he enjoyed their closeness and the feeling of the water that gently rocked back and forth in little waves and cooled him down. This turned out to be a really nice day.

Roadhog smiled, picked Junkrat back up and swum back to the shore to get the mattresses. "Hold tight." Roadhog picked up both and went back into the water. As it was deep enough again he let go of the mattresses and helped Junkrat onto the pink one,while he himself laid down on the blue one.

Junkrat stretched his limbs out in different directions as he comfortably laid on the mattress. He was already a bit refreshed from having been dumped in the water before and was now just enjoying the sun, putting on his sunglasses he grabbed before.

Roadhog watched him with a smile. Junkrat was nearly shining as bright as the sun for him. Confused he shook his head. Such weird thoughts.That wasn't like him at all. Trying to relax he let his arms rest on his belly and dozed off a bit.

Junkrat had his eyes closed after his eyes started hurting from looking up at the sun for too long. With a soft smile he kept shoveling more water onto himself as he felt the water on himself starting to dry.

After a while Junkrat could hear Roadhog's soft snoring. It was rhythmic and dark like a bears growl. Unfortunately they were on mattresses in the water and so, dreaming Junkrat was lying next to him and annoying him, he rolled to the side wanting to give his imaginary Junker a hug and kiss and shut him up, he fell face first in the water.

Jamison nearly jumped up in suprize as his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look in Roadhog's direction before breaking down into loud laughter. He started laughing so hard that his chest started hurting from this slightly and he held his stomach. "M-mate are you ok ?!" He asked between laughs.

Roadhog desperately coughed up water and tried to get air back into his lungs, giving Junkrat a playful glare and before Junkrat could even say his name Roadhog swum up to him and started tickling the hell out of him.

"No stop !" Junkrat gasped out as he was forced to continue laughing and tried to weakly push him away as he also tried wriggling out of his grasp.

"Ready to go whole hug!" Quickly Roadhog climbed onto the matress and tackled Junkrat into the water, tightly pressing him to his body so he wouldn't drown.

"Oi, ya tryin' to kill me ?!" He clung onto him and coughed as he was finally able to properly breathe again after laughing. He loved this more than he was willing to admit but Mako wouldn't have to know that of course.

"I'd be a failure if that were it", Roadhog replied a little too serious while helping Junkrat back up the mattress. He himself stayed in the water. It kinda looked like he was a fat, manly mermaid and Junkrat the prince on the white horse. Well, a prince on a gay looking mattress with burnt hair and blown off limbs. The scenery kinda had it's beauty in that.

Junkrat rolled onto his stomach, head rested on his arm as he looked at him happily. But not the kind of happy smile when was allowed to blow stuff up just a calm happy smile.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" Roadhog's face was dangerously close to Jamison's.

"Heh sure" Jamison smiled wider and bit his lip lightly as he noticed how close he actually was to him.

"Get on my back." Roadhog turned around to make it easier for Junkrat to climb onto him.

Junkrat threw his arm around him and held him tightly so he wouldn't fall into the water

Just to be sure Roadhog took both mattresses and also tried to kind of hold the smaller one. Just in case. He then paddled back to shore and carefully placed Junkrat a bit away from the sand on the grass, carefully helping him with his artificial limbs before going back and gathering all the stuff. Returning to Junkrat he had already changed and had scrubbed sand of himself. He now threw a towel and clothes to Junkrat and turned around politely.

Junkrat dried himself up briefly, glancing around to fully make sure no one was watching them before he changed out of his wet clothes. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded too much if Roadhog would have kept watching him but it was better like this. Once done he tapped on his shoulder. "Am done."

Roadhog nodded, both duffle bags hung over his shoulder. Looking down to Junkrat he Kind of wished to hold this small hand in his. Shaking his head once again he held a hand to his forehead. Maybe he had fever? No he didn't. Silently he started walking, his face a grim expression

Junkrat walked next to him oblivious to what his bodyguard was doing as he looked around their suroundings. Not thinking about the huge crush he had on Mako- wellllll so much of that but hey atleast he managed to go without it for a while.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Roadhog's mind was running hot with thoughts about what was happening to him, about why he thought about Junkrat so much. Heck, he even thought about asking Junkrat if he wanted a piggy back ride just to be able to touch him! When he thought about it, if he'd give Jamison a piggy back ride Jamies crotch would be right behind his head. This thought made him go crazy and he needed to pull his shorts down a bit so no one would notice he got a boner. He knew excactly what was going on inside his head but he tried to ignore it. After all he was his bodyguard, only hired to protect, nothing more. Before they knew it they came to the nearest ice-cream shop. Roadhog looked so grim that the shopkeeper got scared and began to shiver in fear.

Jamison was used to seeing people afaid of them so he mostly just paid it no mind. Well, people were mostly scared of his large intimidating partner who could easily tower over anyone without having to try much. Oh the nights he spent awake already just shamelessly getting off to the thought how Roadhog could use his size to other purposes than just being intimidating to anyone too stupid to mess with them. A little breathy moan escaped his lips and he did his best to just act like nothing had happened. Instead he tried to play it cool by looking at the different ice-cream flavors.

  
Roadhog only started to realize how grim he looked as he saw his reflection in the display case for all the ice-cream flavors. He quickly changed to a forced smile and looked down to Junkrat who was blushing and looked slightly flustered. "What do you want?"

"Um, just some strawberry ice-cream" Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck as he saw himself in the reflection of the glass and immediately was more embarassed by how flushed he was just from having his usual dirty thoughts.

"Two cones, two scoops. One strawberry, one chocolate."The shopkeeper nodded and got their order. Just as Roadhog was about to pay a little girl showed up behind the shopkeeper and looked at the two Junkers. "Are you a couple?", she asked with sparkling eyes.

If it was even possible Jamison's face heated up even more and was now as red as a tomato. "Um, w-well, you see...", he looked at her with an embarrassed smile, leaning over the counter to pet her head while whispering to her, hoping Mako wouldnt hear "Sure but keep it a secret."

Roadhog looked more than confused. Never before had Junkrat seen Mako so flustered and confused before. It looked hilarious how he just stood there, taken aback, unable to say a word, his hand halfway to the counter to pay but he was pretty much frozen to the ground. From Junkrat's muttering he only heard secret and imagined all sorts of things. "Um, sir. The money, please? Lily, get back. You know you're not allowed here!" Roadhog didn't hear the shopkeeper. Resonating in his mind only was the word couple. The girl blushed and gave Junkrat a peck on the nose before waving and disappearing somewhere at her fathers request.

Junkrat looked after the little girl happily and waved a bit before turning back to Roadhog to see him frozen and flushed. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a worried expression. "Mako ? Are you feeling ok ?" Laying his hand on his shoulder he tilted his head to the side. Maybe he had heard what he had said, what if he was so shocked that he was contemplating on leaving him...?

Roadhog shook his head and handed over the money. "Yeah. Sure. 'S fine." Lost in thought he took the two cones, gave strawberry to Junkrat and kept chocolate for himself. He even forgot to eat his ice-cream because he was so lost in thought. It took him ages to realize chocolate ice-cream was running down his hand. In his mind the fluid had been clearer.

It was still concerning him greatly to see him so lost in his thoughts, seeing him like this made him all kinds of anxious. During that time he had practically taken huge chunks out of his ice-cream. It really was a horrible idea he had and all he just wanted to do now was to curl up and hide from Roadhog. A few minutes of silence passed before he started tugging at the others shirt. "Mako... you are too quiet."

Looking down to the Junker that looked so sad and fragile Mako bit his lip, licked the ice cream from his fingers and gave the cone to Jamison, picking him up for a piggy back ride. He just needed the warmth of the Junker right now, still, he would keep going acting like he only was the others boyfr...bodyguard so he started smiling and walked faster. "Wanna play the game home?", he asked while pulling Jamisons hand with the chocolate ice -cream in it to his mouth so he could eat while making sure Jamie wouldn't fall.

"Play the game ? What game ?" Junkrat let Roadhog carry him around. Now he just had time to think things out. Roadhog didn't seem angry so maybe the shock was just temporary but it was still enough to make him think about it more. Happy thoughts, he needed some happy thoughts to just put the worries aside. Even if it were things that were usually just meant for lonely nights it was way better than to suffer through the silence.

"Dungeon Defenders." It was the first game that came to his mind. They owned a lot of videogames but they did start playing this fantasy defending game, he didn't know the exact genre, a few days ago so why not keep going? Unconsciously Roadhog snuggled up to Jamison a bit and took the rest of the choc ice-cream from Junkrat so he could eat it all up.

"Alrighty. Let's do that" Junkrat relaxed against him with a sigh, closing his eyes as he let him lead the way. This all felt way too good for just calling their thing friendship but as long as Jamie had his doubt he wouldn’t dare to ask if there ever could be something more between them.

The rest of the way went without any exchange of words. Junkrat clung to Roadhog while the tall one got lost in his thoughts again. What a weird day. Arriving at home Roadhog unlocked the door, carefully walking through the apartment as he still held Junkrat on his back, washed his hands and went into the bedroom of the two, just now helping the smaller one down. He swiftly took his mask and put it on. Today it felt more uncomfortable than ever to not have his face covered. He started the game on his computer and waited for Junkrat to do the same on his.

Junkrat made himself comfortable before starting the game as well, laying back as he watched it loading while drumming his fingers on the keyboard. Even if he just sat somewhere he'd still always have at least one of his fingers moving, He just couldn't just sit somewhere and be completely still.

Roadhog used his barbarian account while Junkrat played as the jester, as always. He didn't care that the jester was basically why they always lost. As they both had spawned in the tavern, Junkrat was already running around like a maniac in his characters blue and black fool costume. It looked like a fool, what a surprise. Roadhog grunted in annoyance as Junkrat kept shooting bullets in his face while he was talking to the tavernkeeper to get new items with his mana diamonds. "You still know the game mechanics?" He knew how forgettable the Junker was sometimes.

"Umm." Junkrat thought for a moment while scratching the back of his head. "... Nope dont think so. Well besides the stuff like walking and shooting if that even counts."

Roadhog sighed and turned to Junkrat, softly pushing his Fingers from the keyboard so he could show Junkrat what he needed to do. "'S easy. I'm host so don't care 'bout too much. Like this", he pressed a button. "You enter characterization. Change weapon and equip here. You can use magic staff, gun and all weapon types." His shoulder touched Junkrats. "Once we're in level protect big diamonds, slay as many orks possible. Careful, attack from above, suicider, necromancer, archer, footsoldier. I build defense, you different presents you can set. Out comes either mana for build and repair of defense, equip, defense or boss monster. Leave mana most for me. Be careful. Your char luck based." He huffed. "Understood?"

"I guess so?" Junkrat smiled at him and tried to keep all the things Roadhog just said in mind as he followed his character.

Roadhog nodded and ruffled through Jamison's hair. "Just go crazy, Jamie." With that he went back to his own comp and started a new level.

"Oh that I am good with !", he giggled and did as he was told, biting his tongue in concentration.

And so hours flew by with Junkrat and Roadhog just mowing down hordes of enemies. Well, they lost quite a few times too but in the end won More than lost. Still laughing about their latest win Roadhog turned around and pat Junkrat on the back. "It's late. Food?"

"What do you have in mind?" Jamison had pulled his legs up to his chest some time during the time they played and now rested his head on his knees.

Roadhog grinned, rifled through a bunch of stuff and pulled out a flyer for a pizza delivery service. "Pizza?"

"Yeah, sure", Junkrat leaned forward and onto Roadhog to look at the flyer with a thoughtful hum.

"Which?" He pulled over to Junkrat a bit more and let him look through it

"Hmmm", he took the flyer and looked through the options he got "All sounds good really so dunno."

"Family sized Peperoni?" Roadhog's stomach growled at that.

"Whatever are fine with I'm fine with aswell", he grinned and jumped out of his chair.

Roadhog nodded and got up to call the delivery service. The only question now would be, what were they to do until the pizza arrived?

Junkrat sat close to him and doodled some stuff down on already existing plans he made a while back. Even if things werent as hectical as he usually liked it it was still enjoyable

Roadhog felt like putting his arm around Junkrat but stopped himself from doing so. Instead he just got up and went to the bathroom. His little Junker had acted up once again while they were playing the videogame.

Jamison looked up from drawing once Roadhog left him alone and immediately got to to take one of his 'different' kind of drawings he sometimes made once he was alone and practically sat in the corner of the room to make sure he would be the only one seeing them.

Standing in the bathroom Roadhog splashed water in his face. He felt resistant touching himself while thinking of his partner but if he'd ignore his problem he'd go crazy so he turned on the shower once again and just let himself sink into imaginations of Junkrat.

When he was like this there were mostly different situations that could turn out from it. Most of the time he just ended up wiggling around and giggling happily at all his thought he drew down but of course every now and then his mind would go a little too far and he'd get a little too happy from whatever he was thinking. It always was a risk to do those sort of things since his partner could just come back any time.

Roadhog was caught up in his own imagination, silently moaning under the hot, steaming shower. One time he accidentally groaned louder but he was so heated that he didn't really hear it. Silently calling out his partnersnName he let his hand play while time went flying. He couldn't really regulate his volume, it was the first time he really had gotten this excited.

Jamison was brought out of his own fantasies by hearing a groan coming from the other room. He didn't even need to think twice about what it meant and his face quickly flushed a deep crimsom as he pressed his ear to the wall to try to hear the groans more clearly. It didn't even take long at all 'till he shoved his hand down his pants to take care of the problem that arose from taking in those lovely sounds.

Roadhog was breathing heavily as he got out of the shower. It had been at least thirty minutes so the delivery man should be there soon. He quickly got his clothes and looked in the mirror. He blushed faintly and needed to redo his ponytail.

As much as he wished the sounds to continue he knew that by hearing the water stop running Roadhog would be with him soon again and he suprisingly hadn’t gotten off yet, desperately trying to finally get himself to tip over the edge and wriggled around while sucking on his fingers to drown out the sounds he made.

As Mako heard the doorbell ringing he quickly pushed open the door and walked over to the sounds of it. If he'd looked into Junkrat's direction he could have seen something super arousing but he concentrated on the doorbell and quickly took out his wallet, opening the door for the delivery man, paying him and taking the pizza in. "Jamie, food is here."

"I-I'm comming in a sec !", he called out to him after letting go of his now spit soaked fingers and slapped his hand back in front of his mouth when he came with a loud moan. He wiped his hand clean before shakily getting up to go to have dinner, still panting softly.

Roadhog didn't wear his mask so Junkrat could see how he raised an eyebrow at the exhausted Junkrat but he didn't say a word. Instead he slammed the pizza box on the table, cut it and started eating like he hadn't eaten in days.

Junkrat sat down opposite to him and began eating but avoided eye contact as best he could, tapping his fingers that he wasn't using for eating on his thigh.

Never before had silence made Roadhog so uncomfortable. "Okay, um", he was at a loss of words. "How was the day?" Worst small talk ever, he thought.

"I enjoyed it. Was nice spending some time down at the beach", Jamison said, looking for something that was laying on the floor to keep himself busy. After that he went silent again.

Roadhog nodded and just kept on shoveling food inside him. The uneasier he got the more he wished to eat. It made him angry that he didn't know what was going on! Today he needed to know what was happening with Junkrat. He had been weird for days! Qickly he got up, took the keys and locked the door to the kitchen so both couldn't get out aside from jumping outta the window and Roadhog would definitely keep Junkrat from doing that! He let himself fall back down on the chair and let out a long sigh.

Junkrat got confused when Roadhog got up but it made him even more confused when he suddenly locked the door. "Ummm, why'd you do that ?", he asked akwardly and tried his best to not make it too obvious that he got kinda anxious at what was to come.

"Jamie", he exhaled. "You're acting weird. What's wrong? If you don't tell I can't protect."

"Weird ? Me ? Tell me something new", Junkrat tried playing it cool but on the inside he was silently freaking out.

Roadhog, who had already been angry, slammed his fist on the table and grabbed Jamisons arm. "Don't play dumb! I'm your Bodyguard! I notice when you uneasy! It's been that way for days!" Silently he added: "I'm worried."

All Junkrat wanted right now was to just dissapear and never talk about that again. "I-I.." He closed his eyes to not have to look at him as he curled up a bit on the chair.

Roadhog tried to calm himself down and sighed. He felt he needed to calm Junkrat so he started ruffling through Jamison's hair from across the table. "Who do I need to beat up?"

"No one." Jamison let out a defeated sigh, turning his head away from him before he opened his eyes again. "It really has nothing to do with others."

Confused Roadhog scanned the window to where Junkrat could have averted his eyes to but he didn't see anything. Defeated he took his hand away from Jamie's head and placed the keys on the table. "I need to know what bothers you else I can't do my job. If it's too hard think but if you go, next time you'll speak." His voice sounded exhausted. Roadhog sighed and looked a bit depressed for a few seconds before catching himself and pushing the keys over to Junkrat. "I'll stay here. You go on. Don't make me worry too much."

"...Are you sure ?" Junkrat took the keys and turned them around in his hands. "Like really sure you'll let me keep it for myself?"

Roadhog averted his eyes and huffed. "As long as it doesn't keep affecting your work and health i'll stay out of it. Now go." His words were sharp yet exhausted as he stared out the window.

"Thank you." Jamison took the keys and got up to leave the room in kind of a haze. He really needed to change his clothes anyways and take another long shower to kill some time.

Roadhog felt like he needed to leave the house. It felt cramped. Quietly he took Junkrat's keys and left the house as he heard the water running. The air outside was fresh, the sun not as burning and it all in all felt good. The sky was a deep , clear blue. He just walked, no exact goal in mind.

About half an hour after he was done showering he stepped out of the bathroom and went to get dressed but once he was done he finally noticed he was alone. Not just alone in the room, no. Alone in the house. Where would he have gone ? Probably just to get something but like what if he was out for another reason ? Or what if he wouldn't come back before the next morning- ? Well he couldn’t exactly forbid him to do anything alone but the thoughts still left a little sting in his chest.

Roadhog felt like his heart was being crushed. He wished to hold Jamison but not only when he needed to flee or catch the smaller one. It hurt. It hurt so much. They had been together for years! What could be so bad he wouldn't tell? He wandered and wandered, silently cursing himself. Somehow he ended up at the closed off beach again. Silently he sat down in the sand and stared at the ocean.

Junkrat laid down on the bed with his arm over his eyes and one of Roadhog's shirts on to just think. To think what could happen if he actually said anything about his crush on him. Well.. he could think he is disgusting to begin with just like a few people that found out before had or he could just shrug it off and continue their friendship how it had been orrrrr he could actually return those feelings he tried to hide for years.

Roadhog felt how a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He wasn't one to weep. The water was calm, too calm for him to like. The night was quiet. So guiet. He hated it. He hated it so much. With Junkrat all was crazy and fun, loud and noisy. Nothing staid still. Maybe he should just get out and say it? But how? His head hurt.

Yeah as if someone like him would ever be attracted to someone like him. He hid his face in the shirt and curled up even more. Usually he wouldn’t just think about things too much but feelings were far more complex than building bombs that were safe enough so that he wouldn't lose more limbs. It seriously was getting too much after years of keeping a secrect like that for him though.

Roadhog felt powerless. If he could not protect Junkrat, what was his worth? He stared at the ocean for way too long until he finally stood up and walked back home. He opened the Front door, scraped sand of himself and silently walked to the bedroom. Roadhog silently opened the door. In the corner was Jamison, he seemed to be sleeping wearing an old shirt of him. He smiled sadly and changed into pyjamas, going up to him to sleep on the bed but instead just stayed next to him for a bit, bowed down and whispered something while ruffling through Jamie's hair. "Love ya. Good night." He didn't think Junkrat would hear it which probably was best. He then turned around and let himself fall on the floor a bit away from Junkrat. It was probably best to keep a bit of distance from now on  
.  
When he heard the door open he pretty much held his breath to not let out a whimper but soon relaxed again when Roadhog didn't seem to know him still being awake. That didnt' stay like that for long though. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and finally opened his eyes again to look at the others back. "...Mako ?"

Roadhog jumped. Was it better to respond or to act sleeping? He huffed and decided for the first. "Still awake?" He didn't turn around

"Yeah.." Junkrat bit his lip and moved closer to him to curl up next to him. Maybe he just imagined things...yeah that was probably it.

Roadhog could feel the Junkers breathing on his neck. It made him crazy. He grunted and turned around. "Come here." He pulled Junkrat closer to him in a hug. He was sleepy, Junkrat was sleepy, hopefully they had forgotten what happened by morning.

Junkrat cuddled as close to him as he was able to and let his head rest on the others shoulder. If he wasn't tired before he surely was now, so he just let his eyes fall shut and passed out.

It felt good to feel the Junker's warm, his breath, his slow heartbeat. It calmed Roadhog a lot so he closed his eyes and gave Junkrat a peck on the forehead before falling asleep as well.

Junkrat usually wasn't one to sleep long into the day but now he did, now he just didn't want to leave Roadhog's side. So he threw his arms around his neck subconsiously and clung to him as if he was scared he'd leave anytime soon.

They were sleeping for hours before Roadhog woke up. It was still dark outside but something felt off. He quietly picked Junkrat up, carrying him bridal style, and tiptoed to the large kitchen window.

Junkrat let out a quiet groan as he was woken up by being picked up and stretched. "Why are you carrying me ?", he asked sleepy and rubbed at his eyes.

"Something is off." Roadhog stared out the window. He felt the need to run. "Pack your most important stuff. Go." He let Junkrat down on the ground and started throwing stuff in bags.

"What ? Why ?" He was suddenly wide awake but still confused as ever. He didn't question him though and got a bag to put his belongings in it.

Roadhog grunted and threw three full duffel bags over his shoulder. Quickly he threw on a jacket, threw Junkrat's over to him and went out to get their motorcycle. "Listen. Police. Either something happened or after us."

Junkrat nodded in understandment and threw his bags over his shoulder before staying close to him to stay safe if anything happened.

Roadhog started the machine. "You got yer weapons?"

"Yeah of course." He held the beg close to himself.

"Good. Hold tight." With that he pressed hard on the throttle and just let the motorcycle run though the endless desert.

Junkrat let out a sigh. They might have had been on the run for a long time but the place they had stayed in was actually starting to feel like home, somewhere where they could just stay and not worry. Guess he was wrong with that.

Roadhog sighed. He forgot his mask at home. Looking at Junkrat he saw that the smaller one wasn't happy either. He sighed and got off the throttle a bit so they now were a bit slower. "Let's stay near. Hope we can go back."

"Yeah... maybe give it a few hours or a day." He gave him a little smile to not make it too obvious that he didnt really like leaving. Well since they already were here with nothing to do..." Hey.. um, so about yesterday.."

"Let's hope for best." He kept driving for a bit and stopped at the start of a large cliff. "Get on my back. We'll get up there."

"Oh.. um, yeah, ok" Junkrat held onto him tightly. Eighter he wanted to avoid talking about it or it really never happened, eighter way it made him a bit dissapointed.

Roadhog climbed up. It took a while and the many bags and Junker made him exhausted and instead of talking he could only breathe heavily. It took a while until he was up but when he was he let himself fall down and tried regaining his breath. Only as he did that he started a small fire and looked at Junkrat. "What about yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well ... you know what I mean" Jamison curled up in front of the fire slightly and looked expectantly at him.

"Didn't you say you didn't wanna talk?" Roadhog averted his eyes and stared into the fire. He hoped Junkrat would now talk to him.

"Well I guess.. but like we don't have shit to do eighter so ..." Jamison hated how scared he actually sounded to himself but he needed this now. "I rather wanna talk about what happened last night"

Roadhog bit his lip and nodded. "How much did you hear?"

"Um, everything ?" He looked down at his hands with a little laugh. "Were you serious about it ?"

Roadhog huffed. "Yeah, ignore it." He stood up and took the rest of the pizza outta one bag that he quickly packed.

Junkrat bit his lip and nodded slowly. Well guess it was just too good to be true that Roadhog would actually like him.

"It'd only be in the way of my job. As long as being your bodyguard still is my job. Tell me if you need distance." He huffed and started eating. What good would it do to deny what was obvious.

"Heh, of course. Better keep things professional, right ?" Jamison laid his forehead on his knees to hide his face. This really was enough now and he, as silently as possible, started crying, occasionally twitching.

Roadhog noticed and quickly jumped up to pull Junkrat into his arms. "Sorry. I should never have told you. Should I go?"

Once Roadhog pulled him closer he couldn't hold anything back anymore and had to cover his mouth to stop himself from being too loud. "Dont you dare leave !", he yelled, muffled by his hands.

Roadhog was more than unable to cope what was going on and instead just held Junkrat tighter and started ruffling through the smaller ones hair. "If it's your wish I won't ever leave. I'm here to be by your side." His voice was shaking a little. He never had to deal with stuff like that before.

"Thank you.." Junkrat hugged him tightly and hid his face in his side, trying to calm down. "It's ok if you dont feel like this would work...I-...", he was at a loss of words and exhaled loudly to calm himself down. 

"I care for you more than my job allows me too. How's this s'pposed to work?" His voice was dark and sad.

"I wish it was going to work. I really want it to work." Junkrat looked up at him with glossy eyes and gave him a sad smile. "Hey .. can I do something ?" He played with a patch on his shorts.

Roadhog blushed ever so faintly and nodded. "Do what you want." He smiled encouraging and retrieved his arms from Junkrat's body to give him full control.

He nodded and seemed to lighten up a bit before he threw his arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. It was maybe too straight forward but he couldn't care less right now.

Roadhog was too suprised to react. He only stared, eyes wide open at Junkrat. Was that true? Was he dreaming? What was going on? "Is this...", he could barely move his lips. "Real?"

Junkrat moved back after a moment, face flushed red. He froze as he realized what he just did but still smiled at him hopefully. "Heh, yes. Yes, it is"

Roadhog didn't hold back. He quickly took Junkrat's face in between his hands and pressed his lips against those of the younger one. Junkrat tasted like strawberry and sweets. No wonder with him loving sweet stuff more than anything else.

Jamison let out a suprized noise and melted into the others touch, shivering. It felt too good for him wanting to stop, eyes falling shut on their own.

They kissed until both were completely out of breath. Pulling back Roadhog growled and pushed Junkrat to the ground. His dick was acting up as he watched Jamison slowly breathing under his hands.

Softly panting, he looked up at him, flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Is this going where I think this is going ?", he asked as he felt Roadhog's growing erection pressing against him while biting his lip.

"If you don't resist." Roadhog grinned and startet ripping up his shirt that Junkrat was wearing, biting into Junkrats shoulder playfully but at the same time like a hungry wolf.

"Oh I wont, trust me", he whimpered as he was bit and quickly turned his head away to give him more access to his neck while spreading his legs to make it easier for him to push against him.

"Better be a good boy, Jamie." Roadhog breathed against Junkrat's ear and started rubbing his hip against Junkrat's, biting, licking and sucking his skin from Jamie's ears to his nipples.

Junkrat just laid back and let Roadhog just have his way with him however he wanted to, just breathing heatedly and rutting his hips against his.

It felt like an eternity until Roadhog couldn't keep it in anymore and silently started chanting Junkrat's name as he came, his hands gripping Jamie's head tightly.

Some time during their closeness Jamison wrapped his legs around him as good as possible and shivered violently as he orgasmed.

Roadhog grinned and gave Junkrat another kiss before slowly getting off him. "That's enough for today. Get some more rest."

"Dont think I could rest now~" He wriggled around in his now dirty pants and grinned happily at him. "I'm just happy this finally happened."

Roadhog ruffled through Junkrats hair lovingly. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Too long. Way too long" Junkrat snuggled close to him "You could have told me you were into me first though."

Roadhog huffed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Had a lot of bad experiences regarding my sexuality before back in Junkertown", he shrugged.

"Whom do I have to kill?" He sounded serious as he clenched his fist

"Too many people", he patted his arm. "But it's ok. We arent near them anymore."

This didn't calm down Roadhog all too much but there was nothing he could do. "No one else will ever again do something against you. I won't allow that."

"Can't do too much against it really. People will always judge no matter what", he smiled slightly at him."Sounds like a plan" Junkrat briefly cleaned himself up before just laying down relaxed to look up at the sky.

Roadhog laid back down and closed his eyes, listening to Junkrat inhaling and exhaling. Inhaling and exhaling. It was calming. Sleepily his mind went wandering.

Junkrat shifted closer to him with a soft hum so he could cuddle up next to him and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long until Roadhog was asleep. He cuddled up to Junkrat closer to keep him from being cold. He didn't want him to get sick after all.

Junkrat happily stayed next to Roadhog the whole night and basically clung to him as he fell asleep aswell.

The nights was pretty cold but they warmed themselves with their body temperature. Time went flying and when Roadhog next woke up it was already afternoon. He smiled at the Junker in his arms but didn't wish to move as he could wake him.

Junkrat smiled softly in his sleep. It seemed that just laying in Roadhog's arms made him sleep through the night without even being close to waking up.

Softly Roadhog plucked Junkrat of him and stood up, stretching his arms in the progress. He yawned and enlightened the fire. His stomach was growling a bit so he searched around the bags to find bacon and pork in cans.

Junkrat whined at the loss of warmth but just curled up and covered his eyes with his arm to not have to get up due to the bightness of the sun.

Roadhog took a frying pan out of the bag too as well as oil and started cooking the meat. It smelled great and filled the air with the smell of cooked bacon.

Junkrat opened his eyes at the smell of bacon and quickly sat up to crawl over to him. "Morning."

Roadhog grunted as a response and kept cooking the bacon, getting two paper plates out of the Bag, putting meat on both of them, giving one to Jamison. "Slept well?"

"Mhm. 'Course I did." Junkray took his plate before cuddling up to him with a smile as he started eating. "How couldn't I ?"

Roadhog blushed lightly and averted his eyes, gobbling up his food. "Bloody playboy", he chuckled and laid one arm around Junkrat.

"Playboy ? Well if you say so", he chuckled and stuffed the food in his mouth happily. Junkrat put his plate on his lap before putting his hand on his.

Roadhog intertwined his hand with Junkrat's and just stared at the sky. It was so peaceful. "Wanna blow something up?"

"Hm ? Are you really asking me that ? Me ???" Jamison smiled widly and jumped up to walk to his bags to get his bombs.

Roadhog laughed loudly and got his gun, loading it. He didn't have his mask with him so instead he just put on sunglasses, got some rainbow swimshorts, he had gotten from Junkrat to his birthday, his upper body nude. "Let's start some mayhem!"

Jamison quickly changed his shorts since they were still dirty from last night and laughed happily "Yeah ! Let's go !!"

They both climbed down the cliff again, well Roadhog had Junkrat on his back, and got on the motorcycle. Roadhog hit full throttle. The wind was playing with their hair while they were on their way to the next city to just cause as much mayhem as the could. 

Junkrat chuckled loudly and held onto his partner as he stood up on the motorcycle and threw some bombs into windows where they drove by and looked satisfied when he heard the loud boom and the screams of people.

Roadhog mostly concentrated on driving the motorcycle but sometimes took his gun to shoot passing byers that couldn't hide fast enough. Behind them was a man on Roadhogs hook being dragged over the ground. He was still alive and screaming as his skin tore. Behind them already was the police, shouting at them to stop the car. They weren't even driving a car which is why Roadhog just laughed even more

While Roadhog drove he took care of the police by throwing bombs in their faces with a wide crazed smile and watched some of the cars going up in flames before exploding more than his bombs ever could.

"Enyoing yourself?" Roadhog raised his voice so Junkrat could clearly understand him, while he waved at the exploding police cars.

"You bet ! This is great !" Junkrat turned back to him for a moment to give him an a little less crazy smile before going back to the task at hand.

Roadhog chuckled and shot more passing byers. "Could use some more money? There's a bank!"

"Oi, didn't plan anything for that bank yet but shouldn't be too hard so let's go !" He patted his arm after he took care of the police.

Roadhog grinned and stopped the motorcycle. With his gun he busted open the door. There weren't many people inside. Most had probably already hidden themselves since there were explosions nearby. "On the ground!"

Junkrat followed close behind him and held his frag launcher tightly in his hands as he looked around the people that were panicking and trying to hide. As much as he was reckless he didn't want to hurt children, weird for a psychopath ? Yes, but hey, he wasn't heartless.

The people still in the bank were an old, wrinkly, white haired banker, a woman with her daughter cowering behind the counter and two homeless. "Give us all the money!" Thinking about whose death would shock all if needed he pointed his gun at the girl. "Or she gets it."

Jamison glanced up at Roadhog for a moment when he pointed the gun at the girl but didn't say anything against it as long as she stayed fine, well as fine as you can be after a shock like that.

The bankier seemed desperate to save his ass as he opened the safe and took out the money, throwing it to them. Outside of the bank police had gathered. Roadhog sighed, gestured for Junkrat to pick up the money and went up to the woman, ripping the crying girl from her arms. Holding the girl in headlock he pointed the gun at her and started to slowly walk out the bank, a vicious smile on his face.

Jamison clenched his teeth together as he just picked up the money and glanced over his shoulder at his partner before stuffing 100$ in her bag. "I'll make sure she is fine", he whispered to her before joining Roadhog again. He didn't care if people gave him weird looks for being nice to civilians with children. It was just a personal matter of his.

Roadhog didn't notice any of that. Outside of the building the police cautiously let him through since he had the child in his arm. Unfortunately for her one of the police guys, a newbie, did shoot at him once and hit him in the arm. Roadhog mercilessly shot at where he had his gun pointed at. She was barely breathing. Blood was everywhere. "Let us through if you don't want to be the cause of this girls death", he pressed through his teeth in pain, this time getting on the motorcycle without another crossfire, waiting for Junkrat to follow.

Jamison just jumped up on the motorcycle without a word and kept clenching and unclenching his hands on his frag launcher. He'd seen a lot of deaths but it still made him feel bad if they didn't deserve it. He didn't dare to say anything though and just pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind to wait 'till he forgot it in a few hours.

Roadhog gave the girl to Jamison. She was still breathing. "Keep her until we leave the city." He then went full throttle, blowing up some last police cars. They both were quiet the whole way until they were back at the cliff. The police was nowhere to be seen, both of Roadhog’s arms were bleeding, his left one quite a lot even and his face was a grim mask to not show he was in pain. The girl was only barely alive.

It honest to god hurt him to see her being in pain like this and really just wanted to stop her suffering but he just held her close and ripped some fabric from his shorts to help her to stop the bleeding a bit. Nuzzling her gently to at least make it somewhat comfortable for her. Once at the cliff he still held her close and tried getting up there while not letting go of her.

Roadhog helped him while wearily eyeing the girl. "What to do with her?" He pointed at the girl while eyeing his wounds. He'd need to get the bullets out of them fast and he definitely had to stop the bleeding. 

"Not sure if she'll make it", he mumbled and grabbed his bag to pull out one of his shirts to clean the blood off of her carefully before searching for something to help get the bullets out and something to disinfect the wounds. "Dont worry you'll be ok" he quietly said to her while getting right to work."Save her?" 

Roadhog raised an eyebrow and grunted before pushing Junkrat to the side. This wasn't in his nature to do but for Junkrat he'd guess he'd have to save her. "Lighten a fire." He quickly pulled the cutlass from his back and disinfected it.

He did as he was told before crawling back to the girl's side and moved his finger along her cheek before taking her hand gently between his.

"Hold her down." Without even blinking Roadhog chopped off the girl's arm, quickly heated his cutlass and burned the wound so it wouldn't inflame. "Bandage." The girl was crying and screaming, wriggling around but Roadhog seemed untouched. It was the same as when he had 'operated' on Junkrat.

"Hey hey", he tried to calm her down which was pretty much useless in a situation like that but he still tried while handing Roadhog the things he needed before just going to wiping her tears away and making her look away from her injuries "Come on, dear .. just stay strong ok ? Gonna get you home in no time."

Roadhog ripped off the little girls upper cothing and started bandaging her tight. As he received pain killers from Junkrat he thought about how to give it to her and took a waterbottle, forcing the pill down the girl's throat. Exhausted he left the girl to Jamie. His arms hurt and he had lost quite a lot of blood, not as much as the girl though. He bit down on a leather belt and started puling the bullets out of his wounds, groaning in pain. The bloody bullets hit the stone with a clicking noise while he bandaged himself with a dirty shirt. He'd used all bandages up for the girl.

As soon as Roadhog was done on her he cradled her in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. Now that she was taken care of for most parts he thought about how to get her back to the city without the police busting his ass into prison but he'd find a way. After a little while he lifted his gaze to watch Roadhog taking care of himself.

In his eyes it was useless to save the girl. She would be broken for life anyway. He grunted and stood up. He was a bit uneasy, his vision blurred. Since it was not like they had anything to do he walked, more like dragged himself to their bed, let himself fall down and closed his eyes. He was exhausted so it was best to get some rest.

He huffed as he watched him going away and since he had nothing better to do he just picked the girl up to carry her around. Surely she was exausted from crying so he tried to offer her different kinds of things to atl east try to cheer her up before offering her to lay down and sleep, stitting down next to her to watch over her.

Out of the corner of his eye Roadhog watched the Junker watch over the child. It definitely did look stupid how Junkat ran around, offering the crying child treats but it worked. As long as she didn't get too near to Roadhog she would desperately cling to Junkrat and slowly calm down, taking treats from him until he finally could lay her down. "Come here."

"Why ?" He moved his fingers through her hair lightly when she curled up next to him, not taking his eyes of her 'till he knew for sure she was sleeping.  
Roadhog grunted. "You can't do anything. Sleep!" He was annoyed by Junkrat's focus lying on the girl. Roadhog was inhuman, sure, he's crazy but when it was about Junkrat he had all kinds of emotions and that irritated him

Jamison rolled his eyes before laying down next to her and throwing his arm over her "No. Won't do anything 'till she's safe. We'll get her home".  
Roadhog cursed and completely turned his back to Junkrat. Stupid brat! It took a while until he finally fell asleep.

He just ignored the curses and forced himself to stay awake in case something would come up.

The hours went by and night turned to day. Roadhog had quite a sore neck when he woke up and one of his wounds was inflamed. He cursed and looked over to Junkrat.

Junkrat tiredly rubbed at his eyes and somehow made it through the night without passing out. He'd just need something to do and everything would be fine.

The bags under Jamie's eyes were not to be overseen. Holding his arm in an unhealthy position so it wouldn't hurt too much Roadhog got up, took cereals out of the bag ate them without anything else and then walked over to Junkrat. "I'll get her back."

Junkrat looked over at him with a little huff but relaxed a little bit as he saw how bad his own injuries have gotten. "I'll go with you." He carefully woke the little girl up before grabbing her something to eat. He didn't really mind giving her some of his food since he was used to not eating too much anyways and grabbed one of his shirts to put it her on while he watched her eating. "First, we'll bring her back, then we find something to properly take care of you."

Roadhog hissed as he changed the bandage. "'S fine. No worry." He searched for a rope in the bags and bound the girl to Junkrat's back. She wasn't as cautious of him anymore, probably 'lost her memorie' due to shock. He then took Junkrat on his back and climbed down. It took him longer than expected after all it hurt quite a bit but he just bit his lip and ingnored.

As he held onto him he often could feel himself nearly passing out a few times but forced himself awake. There was no time for sleep now anyways. All he wanted to make sure was the girl getting home safe and after that to help Roadhog with his arm.

Roadhog's mood only slowly lifted but the fresh air in his face helped a lot. He looked a bit worried at Junkrat and quickly climbed back up to come back with a package of coffee bonbons, unwrapping one and putting it into the Junker's mouth while stepping on the motorcycle. Once Junkrat sat too he started the machine and drove until he reached the city. "How you wanna find her?"

"Just gonna make sure she gets to the police where she can tell them who her mom is and they'll get her home" Junkrat patted the girls head and held onto her as they were driven to the city, smiling lightly at her "Am sure she can do it like that."

"You won't." Roadhog's words Were sharp. He quickly Untied the girl, how Bad he hadn't changed clothes yesterday, would have been easier to get through the city. He took the girl from Junkrat and hit her in the neck, causing her to be unconscious. "Get on the motorcycle." Instead of on Junkrat's back he tied the girl to a lamppost and took out his phone, calling the police.

He just glared lightly at him as hit her and crossed his arms while rolling his eyes. "Fine", he sat back down but kept his eyes on her to make sure she was doing ok.

It didn't take long for Roadhog to finish the call. Since Junkrat seemed to like the girl he even gave them the streetname so they didn't need to search for her everywhere. "Police'll be here soon. We'll go." He was about to go full throttle but stopped for a second and looked at Junkrat. "Don't worry. She'll be in the papers." he then started the machine and drove away.

"I just hope she'll turn out to be a strong young woman some day." Jamison held onto him as he drove them away and closed his eyes to relax.

Roadhog nodded. "She will", then grinned and added. " She got an arm like you, she'll be strong as you."

"Mhm. She wouldn't have needed to lose her arm though." He cuddled close to him. "But she'll have a doctor giving her a better new arm than I have so I guess it'll be ok."

Roadhog huffed. Of course she didn't need to but all else could have resulted in a bad inflamation, and also, he didn't want to waste too much time. She had been half dead anyway. Which reminded him of his own wounds. It hurt more than he wished to show but he couldn't keep from hissing and groaning as his inflamed arm got hit by flying pebble, hurled up by him driving through the desert so fast.

At the hissing he opened his eyes again to look whats up, momentarily forgetting that Roadhog was injured. When he remembered he carefully moved his fingers along his arm. "Now you'll need to be taken care off!"

"Wait." His voice was soft as he carefully pushed Junkrat's hand away. "Let's go home." He stopped at the cliff and sighed as he knew he needed to climb up there. Pushing himself to the limit he climbed up, sweating like a pig, gathered their stuff and threw the duffle bags over his shoulder. It was more than hard for him to climb back down but he did it, he was a bodyguard, he had done, seen and experienced worse.

Junkrat patiently waited for Roadhog to drive them back home so he could take care of his arm there. Eventhough he knew it wasn't too bad as the girl's injury had been but it still worried him.

He carefully parked the motorcycle a bit away from the house to look if police was near or if their house had been searched. It didn't seem that way so he waved for Junkrat to follow and went inside. The door was still unlocked. He couldn't help but sigh as he was finally back home.

The first thing Jamison did was straight walk to their little bathroom to get all the things needed to take care of Roadhog's arm. He really just wanted to get it done with so he could get some sleep since the coffee candy didn't help in the slightest. "Sit down", he mumbled while stuffing a handfull of sweets in his mouth and sat down.

Roadhog did as he was told and watched while Junkrat carefully patched him up. Jamison did it very softly but he still pulled his arm away a few times, hissing in pain. It did feel a lot better through with clean bandages, having been cleaned out, especially since it was done by his Junker.

After he made sure everything was properly taken care of and smiled up at him for the confirmation that he did good "Better ?"

Instead of answering Roadhog gave Junkrat a peck on the forehead, stood up and picked the sleepy Junker up to carry him to their bedroom. His friend definitely deserved a good nights rest.

"I can walk ya know ?" Junkrat cuddled up to him and let out a loud yawn as it really hit him how tired he was and nearly fell asleep in the others arms.

Roadhog chuckled and whispered. "Would you rather?", stopping in his way looking expectantly at the nearly dozed off Junker.

Crossing his arms he stared up at him, trying to look as treatening as possible with sleepy eyes and being pressed up to him. "... carry me to bed already."

That earned him another kiss, this time on the mouth and Roadhog carried him to bed. Cuddling up to him Roadhog laid down and watched Junkrat sleep, how he was breathing, how his chest rose with every heartbeat. It made him forget all that went wrong through the raid. Eventually he fell asleep too.

Jamison felt great surrounded by the warmth of the body next to him and their shared bed which always was better then just sleeping out on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

The night went by and the next morning came. They were greeted by the sun shining right into their face and birds that went singing their songs a little too loud.

Jamison turned around and pushed his face in the bed to get away from the sun as best he could.

Roadhog groaned and turned around but it was no use. Even if he'd stand up and close the blinds he couldn't shut up the bloody birds. "Awake?" He instead turned to Junkrat who desperately tried to get some more sleep.

"No, I'm asleep" he groaned at he tried to block out the birds and the sun at the same time but to no use "... i'm seriously going to kill them for waking me up."

Rubbing his eyes Roadhog stood up, and still in swimshorts, got his and Junkrat's gun. "How 'bout a game. Whoever shoots more got a free wish."

"You'd win." Jamison lifted his head to look at him, not wanting to leave his bed yet.

"How would I win. You got bombs." Roadhog raised an eyebrow. If Junkrat wouldn't stand up that way he needed to try something else. Without a warning he jumped at Junkrat and started tickling him.

Junkrat bursted out laughing with a hint of frustration as he was fully woken up by the act and flailed his limbs at him in protest. "I just wanted to sleep!"

"And i wanted you at my side", Roadhog grinned and left off for a second so Junkrat could regain his breath. "Sure you won't play? It'll be loss of wish for you."

"What could you even want as a wish from me? I got nothing to offer and if you needed someone killed you could do it yourself easily", he turned to face him as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Who said i'd get a wish?" He smiled and poked Junkrat's nose. "Think hard, Jamison. What I want is here."

He raised a brow at him and sat up. "Well now you have my attention. Tell me. Besides can't be too bad", he hummed.

He laughed and pointed at Junkrat's chest area, right where his heart was located. He growled seductively and got closer to Junkrats face.

"Oh THAT'S what you want huh ? You dont need to do shit to get that." Junkrat giggled and pressed up against him, licking his lips.

Roadhog didn't hold back and forcefully kissed him, biting down on the Junkers lip and playing with his tongue. He was not one to go soft but instead wanted it rough, painful. He pushed the Junker on the bed and grinned victoriously at his prey, laying between his hands underneath him.

Letting Roadhog do his thing probably wasn't the best idea if he didn't want any bruises on himself but he really didn't care too much. He was already panting just from the kiss and squirmed around underneath him.

Roadhog quickly removed Junkrat's hand prothesis and threw it away. Softly he started caressing Junkrat's body with his mouth, starting with his crippled arm.

"Oi, careful with that thing" Jamison pouted as he just watched him throwing his prothesis aside but shut up again as he was being showered with kisses.

Roadhog growled and bit down hard when Junkrat talked, leaving red teethmarks. He held one hand over the Junkers mouth to keep him from talking more and moved down, nearer into his crotch area but to tease him, went around it.

Junkrat took in a shaky sigh and threw his head back as he felt Roadhog's teeth nearly breaking his skin, eyes pressed shut tightly.

"Beg." He stopped, hand at Junkrat's shorts.

"Just do it", Junkrat averted his eyes and flushed brightly. "Not gonna beg."

Roadhog pouted for a second but quickly changed back to letting his arousal guide him. He swiftly ripped of the Junker's pants and licked his lips. He wouldn't ask for permission, Junkrat could help himself if it wasn't what he wanted. He softly touched Junkrat's dick and started rubbing it, first the tip, then all.

"If we continue like this I won't have any clothes soon." He giggled for a second before he threw his head back and replaced the giggle with a breathy moan, pushing his hips up to try getting more of the touches.

Roadhog huffed and opened his mouth, starting to lick over Junkrat's tip, teasing him before slowly taking it all in and going up and down. He was skilled, did it before as a young man. Using both his hands and his mouth he moved and tried all to make Junkrat feel good.

Junkrat felt like he was in heaven as Roadhog's mouth worked on him and gripped onto the back of his head. The bad thing was that since he only had one hand he wasn't able to hide any of the sounds he made and he really was just as vocal in bed as he usually was.

Roadhog enjoyed hearing the Junker moan but kept from touching himself , it was the Junker's time to feel good. He went faster and faster, but only kept at Junkrat's dick.

His eyes rolled back at the immense pleasure that he would have never gotten by his own hand and gasped loudly. "M-mako, please never stop ~"  
Roadhog grinned and gave it his best. As Junkrat came into his mouth he spit it into his hand and grinned before getting up to clean himself and brush his teeth. If the Junker wished for it he'd do this every night and morning.

Junkrat went limp on the bed and closed his eyes, chest rising and falling as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Once he was done with with cleaning himself he stretched and went into the kitchen. The police really hadn't been there for them but he didn't regret running after all he now got his Junkrat. He yawned and searched the cupboards for food. "Jamie."

"Hm ?" He opened on of his eyes and looked in his direction calmly. "What'cha need ?"

"Food, what'cha want?" He turned around.

"Hm don't care really. Just give me anything I'd eat it" he sat up and leaned over to get his arm.

Roadhog huffed. Maybe he should go to the bakery. He was in the mood for donuts. "Bakery. Come along?"

"Yeah sure. Just hold on a sec." Jamison got up to put on a new pair of pants before walking over to him.

Watching Junkrat change Roadhog realized he was still wearing his dirty swimshorts so he quickly grabbed a light grey shirt and Jeans shorts, as well before going out, sunglasses he got, as always.

Stretching he waited for him to be ready so they could go and get something to eat. It wasn't as hot as it has been the past days so that was at least something.  
They started walking. Since it wasn't all that early anymore they didn't meet all that many people, most were already at work. In the bakery sat few people, most staring at coffee, some reading the papers. Behind the counter was a young lady, she owned this place, that wore a rainbow tanktop underneath the bakerys apron. Since they had went there quite a few times already the young lady smiled and waved, speaking with light german accent. Her name tag said 'Emily'. "Mako! Jamie!", she was a bit more enthusiastic saying the smaller ones name. "How have you Been? Haven't Seen you in a while!"

"G'day Emily ! We've just been busy a bit. Sorry to have kept you waiting", Jamison smiled widly and leaped over the counter to give her a light hug. He never really had too many people that liked him so he was even more happy to have the ones he had and treated them like it.

Roadhog smiled seeing that but kept behind the counter, his body was too massive to just jump across like Junkrat did. Emily snuggled up to Junkrat and looked up. "You look a lot better than last time I saw you, really! What happened, you gotta tell me all!"

"Well let's talk then. Can we just sit down for it or just talk here ?" He let her go of her with a soft giggle so wouldnt practically lay on the counter anymore, gaze wandering over to the different cakes and sweets. "But first I want something to eat !"

"What do you want?" She also turned to Roadhog as she said that. Roadhog huffed and pointed at a chocolate donut with rainbow sprinkles, then held up four fingers before sitting down on a table.

Jamion pressed his face to the glass to look at everything they got before looking back at her "Just a bit of everything !" He walked over to Roadhog and sat down relaxed as he waited for the food.

She laughed before getting Roadhog's donuts and Junkrat three different slices of cake. "You wouldn't be able to eat all that much and you wouldn't be able to pay." she sat down with those two. "Want some coffee or tea?" Roadhog mumbled 'coffee' while eating.

"Oi, I might look poor but am not !" Jamison licked his lips as he picked up a fork and tried to eat as normally as possible in public. "And do you have milk tea? If yes I want some." 

Emily nodded and hurried behind the counter to get the drinks requested. Coming back she gave both their steaming hot Cups and sat back down. "Did you hear about what happened in the neighbour town? It must've been terrible. I read a girl was taken hostage and as a warning the kidnappers ripped off the girls arm and left her hanging on a lamppost just inside the town! She survived but it must have been so terrible for her!"

"She survived? That's good to hear", he took a sip of his tea and leaned back in his chair relaxed, trying to change the subject. "But let's not talk about terrible stuff like that now."

Roadhog raised an eyebrow but kept sipping his coffee. "I agree. It just really hit me...so, how has life been? Tell me about why you look so much better!"

"What exactly do you mean with looking better?" Junkrat put the cup down and fully turned to face her. "But besides that, life has been going well actually."

"Well, you seemed so exhausted before, you always had these large bags under your eyes and you walked with a hunched back. I dunno, you just look a lot better!", she grinned. "Right Mako?" Roadhog nodded. "See? I told you! Really, you gotta tell me!"

"Oh, hm, well I had help with walking properly, I've just been carrying around heavy stuff the wrong way but got that under control and got more rest. Thats pretty much it", he shrugged.

She nodded understandingly. "A friend of mine had such problems too. It's good you feel better now. Oh, I gotta tell you what happened to me I-" She got called to the counter and excused herself for a moment.

Junkrat took that time as he waited for her to return to eat a bit. It still amazed him that she was so oblivious to who they really were even after all the times they had been on the news before.

After waving the customer goodbye she returned to the table with a cup of coffee for herself. Taking a sip she sighed comfortably. "Where was I? Oh right! You won't believe it but i'm going to marry soon!"

"Wait, really ? Thats great to hear!" He threw his arm around her and patted her shoulder proudly "Who's the lucky one?"

"Her name is Alicia. She's from russia." She started to blush while talking about her soon to be wife. "You should meet her! I believe you'd get along great! Look at this!" She showed them her hand, a ring, a heart in the middle and wings going all around her ring finger, adored it.

"Um, of course I want to meet her ! I'm glad you found someone who makes you so happy and wants to share their life with you." Jamison dropped the fork and wiped his hands at his pants before he carefully took her hand to inspect the ring.

Roadhog was a bit interested too and told her his congratulations by simply showing a thumbs up. "Thanks Mako", she smiled. " If you want you can meet her today! She hasn't been in australia for long so her english isn't all that good but you can understand her!"

"Really? We can meet her ? Hell yeah ! When you are done with work let's go meet her." He let go of her hand again and leaned on his arm instead. "Tell me more about you've been up to for now though. If that's ok with you "

"I'll call you guys at seven!", she grinned. "Well business has been good. The people really enjoy my bakewares. Well, my mother died a few weeks ago but Alicia helped me through it. I thank her for that." Befor it could run down her cheek she wiped the single tear away. "I'm going to move to russia with Alicia tho. Just when my business started to get going!" she sadly laughed. "But i can still reopen in Russia."

"You'll leave australia ? I'm sad to have to see ya go but atleast you'll be happy there." He put his hand on her shoulder. He was sad to see a friend leaving but hey it would be fine in the end. "Gonna miss your cakes. Russia better be greatful to have you."

"Thanks. I'll miss you." She looked sad and hugged Junkrat. "Can I have your phone number? I don't want to lose you only because i'm going to russia."

"Of course. I don't want to stop hearing from you eighter once you are gone", he hugged her back with a sigh. "Gonna give you my number later if that's ok."

"Better not forget it." She softly hit his arm before getting called back to the counter. "Sorry, i gotta get back to work. See you at seven!" She smiled and waved before turning to the customer. Roadhog eyed her, a rest of chocolate left on his cheek, while sipping the rest of his coffee.

"Ah such a nice woman. Gonna miss her" he sighed before turning back to him with a little smile "Welp, at least its all good hm ?". He noticed the little rest of chocolate on him and his smile turned into a smirk as he leaned to him to lick it off. "Gonna keep yourself cleaned. Don't want you walking around dirty ~"

Roadhog blushed and quickly gripped Junkrat's head, pressing his lips onto the smaller ones for a few seconds. "I guess so." He stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going ?" Junkrat jumped out of his seat, hands on his waist as he just watched him.

Roadhog shrugged and opened the bakerys door. Emily waved from behind the counter. "Shopping."

He waved her goodbye and went outside with him "Shopping ? Hm, sounds like a plan. I need more shorts anyways if you continue ripping them clean off."

Roadhog pouted but did search on his phone for a clothes store. Together they walked to the nearest one and stepped inside. "What can i do for you?" An older man immediately went up to them.

"We are just looking for some shorts", Jamison said before immediately looking around the store.

The shopclerk nodded and kept away for now. Roadhog followed Junkrat. The size the smaller one had. He wouldn't even get one leg through them.

Junkrat just took a few shorts to try them on. He didn't even care if anyone saw him trying them on in the middle of the store.

Roadhog watched carefully. If any of the other customers came near them he quickly warded them off and shielded Junkrat. The only one who was allowed to see him half naked was him.

Junkrat laughed at Roadhog's protectivness and simply rolled his eyes as he pretty much hopped around or sat on the ground to try put on his pants. Luckily he started wearing underwear more frequently or else people really would have given him weird looks.

"I like that", Roadhog commented as Junkrat wore tight, black shorts.

"Really ?" He looked down on himself and hummed in thought "Well if you like 'em you hopefully will let me take 'em off next time."

Roadhog huffed amused and flicked his forehead. "Be faster than me them." He loved teasing the Junker but had already decided to not rip those. He looked too precious in them.

Jamison huffed loudly and crossed his arms "You aren't losing two limbs. 'Course you are faster". "But.." he dropped his hands and posed a bit, sticking his tongue out. "Understandable you want this as fast as possible."

Roadhog chuckled. "Narcisstic rat. Hurry." He turned back around to keep two women from seeing Junkrat.

Jamison just giggled at that and changed back into his normal shorts, taking a few short he tried to buy them. "Alright. Lets go."

Roadhog followed outside the store. What could they do now? It was far away from being seven 'o' clock so...he crossed his arms and huffed. "Where to go?"

Jamison shrugged in responds and leaned onto him slightly as they just walked down the street "Anything you want to do?"

Roadhog thought about it for a second, enjoying the Junker's presence. "Arcade", he shrugged

"Sounds like a plan to be", Junkrat took his arm as he let him lead the way to the arcade, hopefully it didn't bother him too much.

Roadhog enjoyed it even more feeling the Junkers touch. When they came to the arcade they already could hear retro sounds outside of the hall. The light inside was purple, dipping everything in a mystical light. Roadhog hurried to change some bills into coppers and gave some to Junkrat. "Which? You decide", he pointed at Junkrat .

Just stepping into an arcade always made him smile more, it was just so amazing in there. Flashing lights, the beeping of the arcades, it was just great. "I'll always say all of them", he turned back to face him giggling.

Roadhog sighed and took the smaller ones hand to drag him to a machine at the end of the Hall. A dance machine. Junkrat liked those a lot and Roadhog wasn't against it all that much.

Junkrat let go of his hand and pretty much ran over to the dance machine excited. It was hard to do this with just one leg but atleast he had fun with it.  
Roadhog stepped on the dance floor after Junkrat and selected a weird japanese song but before he accepted he looked back to Junkrat. "Any challenges this time?"

"Am scared you'll beat me this time but of course. Am always up for a challenge", Junkrat stretched before smirking at him. "What challenge will it be today?"

Roadhog thought about it for a bit. "How about change sides every 30secs?", he grinned and crossed his arms.

"Alright ! It's on now", he smirked and held his hips humming.

Roadhog laughed and got in position to start the song. A figurine with turquoise twin tails and a leech in hand appeared on the screen and started singing. Roadhog had already put it in hard mode. It started out quite easy but turned out to be hard soon. It must've looked amazing how quick Roadhog was with his feet despite his massive body but Junkrat was even more amazing.

Everytime they did this Junkrat gave it his best. He really wanted to impress other afterall and his energetic nature made it pretty easy for him to last a long time jumping around as he tried his best to get everything right.

Roadhog smiled. He couldn't keep up with the Junker as always but he did try! After thirty seconds he changed to Junkrats place and completely failed the rythm.

"Already getting lost?" Junkrat chuckled as he took a sideglance at him to see him struggling. "That is still too easy for me."

Roadhog huffed and played up but he had already lost so many points he could never catch up. Some people gathered around them, staring at Junkrat swiftly jumping around the arrows under his feet. This time when they switched Roadhog was better but still far from being as perfect as Junkrat was. As the song was finished the display showed that Junkrat had gotten the highest score.

Happily he clapped his hands together and rocked back and forth on his heals a bit as he eyed his score. "Guess ya can't beat me at this, huh ? Could probably compete with Dva on this"

Roadhog huffed amused and ruffled through Junkrats hair, quietly whispering.:"Ya're the best after all", into his ear. "Where to next? Or 'nother round?"

"Whatever you are fine with. If you think you'll win the next round let's try again", Jamison leaned up into his hand purring. "But trust me you won't win unless you play unfair."

Roadhog smirked and went back up to the machine. "Deal." He then started the song anew and got in position, fully concentrating on moving his feet right.

"Good luck then", Junkrat chuckled and calmly laid back as he waited for the song to start before he concentraded on getting everything right as best he could.

The song started and both started as best they could. After 30 seconds Roadhog changed place with Junkrat, this time pretty much getting it right but the moment they changed he bowed down and whispered "I love you." in Junkrats ear.

"Eh ?" Junkrat nearly stumbled over his own feet as he got brought out of his rythm by just simple words like these and glared at him softly.

Roadhog chuckled. Junkrat looked pretty cute stumbling over his own feet. He did not get out of rythm and scored more points than the smaller one. He changed again after the next 30 minutes, still leading and grinning victoriously.

Junkrat huffed and bit his tongue as he thought about how he could get his revenge on him and soon smirked when he got a little plan for his revenge. The next time they changed he swiftly leaned closer to him to give him a kiss.

Roadhog stayed still for a few seconds perplexed, long enough for Junkrat to get as many points as Roadhog had. He grunted and kept going. It was a head to head race.

"Two can play that game you are playing" Jamison cackled and now instead focused on getting more points than the other.

The last seconds of the song were on and Junkrat was at the top again so Roadhog quickly took the smaller ones hand, spun him around and pulled him into a long kiss, often seen when couples kissed each other the day they got married, still kind of keeping track of moving his feet.

This did it for the smaller junker and he just forgot about the game, melting into the kiss lightly flushed. Really who could still care about winning after something like this ?

The song finished and the scores were counted. Roadhog won by only a few points of score. He smirked into the kiss and slowly pulled away, looking into the smaller ones eyes lovingly. "I won."

"Wrong. I just won", he said dreamily, eyes half lidded as he smiled up at him sweetly.

Roadhog blushed and picked Junkrat up bridal style. "Will you be my prize?", he whispered while spinning him around.

"Do you really want something you own already to be your prize ?", Jamison wrapped his arms loosely around his neck to cuddle up to him.

"Oh, i can always take you but it's different when you act for me", he growled seductively and kissed Junkrat once again, pulling on his lip. "I want that to be my prize."

"Well you won so claim your prize then", he closed his eyes as he kissed him back and leaned further up to be able to return the kiss better.

Roadhog got a little too excitedand pulled away a bit, Helping Junkrat back down. "Not here.", he smiled and growled seductively as he saw Junkrat's face. "Should we go home or keep playing?"

"Your decision. As long as you don't forget Emily later I'm good with whatever you wanna do", Junkrat still held to him even though he stood on the ground again and rested his head on his shoulder.

Roadhog huffed. "How 'bout when we come back?", he smirked and went up to a space invaders machine, careful that Junkrat wouldn't stumble and fall.

"Of course. Gonna do whatever you want me to do later", Junkrat clung to him and comfortably snuggled up to him as he watched him playing.

Roadhog growled and hit the button extra hard. Taking out his excitement on the game, still lost to the top score though. He cursed as he lost. "You wanna try?"

"Sure thing." Junkrat let him go to play the game, leaning back on Roadhog as he did and bit his tongue in concentration.

It was fascinating to watch how good Junkrat was at videogames, arcade or not. He played with such precision and concentration, it was beauty for itself. Remember that movie, Pixels and the main character that beat every single arcade game ever? Yeah, that was pretty much what Junkrat was like. He might be crazy but not stupid, totally not. Roadhog kept watching, enjoying the tickling sensation of hair against his bare arm.

There weren't a lot of things Junkrat was actually really good at but it turned out over time that videogames were one of those things. They were fun and something people could actually cheer for for him to do and not get arrested for it.

It took a while until Junkrat lost but as he did Roadhog pat him on the back and gave him thumbs up. Just as he wanted to go to the bathroom to take a piss loud music started to play. It came from a machine called sugar racing that had an actual racing kart installed in front of it.

Junkrat let go of him to excitedly run over to the game and inspected it for a second before turning into his partners direction. "You have to try this one ! I'm sure you'll just be amazing at this !"

Roadhog raised an eyebrow and walked over to Junkrat, his arms crossed. The game was colourful, a normal kart racing game only in a sugary land. There were four machines next to each other so there must've been some sort of coop. He sat down, adjusting the kart since he didn't fit in it, did'nt look much better afterwards, and looked through the custimization menu.

Junkrat stood next to him with a wide smile as he watched him. If there was one thing Roadhog could beat Junkrat easily at it was driving, not just in videogames but driving in general.

Roadhog picked a cutesy little kitten Character with lollipops as eyes and a fast car with high stability so it's be easier for him to drift. "Sit." he gestured at the other machine while putting everything right.

"You want to play against me?" He raised a brow at him but sat down as told. "You will defeat me so easily if that's what you want."

"Not if you cheat", he smirked and pressed start. A catchy tune started playing and Roadhog concentrated on staying on track. He had taken the hardest map with rain, night and generally bad conditions.

"Shit ya want me to lean over and suck ya off to try to distract you ?", Junkrat giggled. He couldn't win whatever he did really, but that didn'tmean he could still be a tease.

"You can try", he smirked and took his eyes off the screen for a bit looking over to the small Junker before returning and cursing, seeing as he got hit by a kind of sugar bomb and was thrown back three places.

Since he litterally hit everything in the course he just leaned over to him to and nuzzled his arm with a smile.

Roadhog loved the Junker's warmth and gave it his best to finish the race in first place. He did and enjoyed a playback of him driving. His little figurine was smiling and jumping around on the kart. Up to now it had already been longer than an hour they'd been there.

Junkrat kept cuddling up to him and kissed his neck lovingly as he got out of his cart to move his hands along his chest giggling. As much as he just sucked at this game he absolutely loved trying to get his attention.

Roadhog smirked and enjoyed the Junkers touch. His eyes opened he watched every single movement of his. Completely melting into Junkrat's touch he breathed slowly and growled but they got disrupted by a tough looking security guard of the arcade hall. 

"I must ask you to either keep on hold of sexual interaction while being here or to leave." Roadhog growled kinda pissed off at those words.

"Oi, we aint fucking here so no worries", Junkrat just shrugged before resting his hands on his shoulders relaxed. He really didn't give two shits about who tried telling him what to do and what not too, he had Roadhog to protect him afterall.

"I still must ask you to leave", the security guard spoke neutrally and took out a taser, pepper spray also at his belt. "I'll resort to violence if you do not leave quietly." Roadhog laughed at that and turned to face the guard. "Violence? That?"

"Don't know what violence is, hm ?" He got up and took his hand, other one on his hips. "What do you think ? Violence or just play nice for now ?"

Roadhog slowly got up too and bowed down to Junkrat to kiss him. "We don't want no chaos today. for Em." he spoke calm while wanting to wreak some havoc inside. "Let's go", he intertwined his fingers with Junkrats and started walking.

"Yeah, it's better that way", Junkrat held onto his arm and kept kissing him as they made their way outside. "But now we can do whatever you want to. You won after all."

Roadhog chuckled into the kiss and only pulled away as they were outside. The guard still looked uncomfortable. "Wanna go home? Wanna See you in the hot black pants", he smirked.

"Oh, of course. You'll get the see everything of me if you want that" He smirked before taking a glance back at the guard for a second, he wont let a simple guy like that ruin their fun.

Roadhog growled and hurried home. While they were walking past a dark alley he had the urge to slam Junkrat to the wall and take him right then and there. Not like anyone would see them there anyway

Junkrat chuckled at the eagerness of his partner but didn't mind it in the slightest 'cause he himself couldn't wait to just destroy him in the best way possible.

Roadhog huffed, thinking about how long it'd still take them to go home so he pulled Junkrat into the alley, scanning his surroundings and as he was sure no one was there he pulled Junkrat up by his throat and slammed him onto two large trash cans, growling like a hungry wolf.

Junkrat froze in a light shock before he went limp to relax against the hand around his neck eventhough it made it hard to breath for him. "D-Didn't want to wait 'till we are h-home ?" He gasped out and let his eyes fall shut as a wide smile spread across his lips.

"No", Roadhog's voice was cold and sharp but dark and aroused. He choked Junkrat a little harder while pressing his lips onto his, biting and playing with his tongue.

Junkrats eyes rolled back as he let his mouth hang open and returned the kiss eagerly while rolling his hips up against him.

Roadhog grinned and started rubbing his hip against Junkrat's. Anyone could come by any second and see them but he didn't care, he even enjoyed the thought, showing the world Junkrat was his. He pulled Junkrat's arms around his neck and let sit him up. It looked like he was playing Junkrat like puppeteers do with their puppets but Roadhog did care a lot about Junkrat. He got rid of Junkrat's pants and quickly started sucking.

Junkrat couldn't really do much besides taking whatever he was resiving and whimpered strangled. It felt good, he wouldn't say it out loud though for multiple reasons.

Roadhog grinned and kept going until Junkrat came, spitting the liquid into his right hand he had taken from Junkrat's throat. He smirked, let Junkrat get to breath and started trailing along his entrance, the liquid slowly rubbing into him.

Gasping for breath he let himself fall against the wall as he was opened up, twitching at the overstimulation it caused him and had to bit down on his hand to not just scream out in pleasure and slight pain.

Roadhog growled and moved his fingers slowly, teasing the Junker quite badly. Roadhog kept it so it was not enough for satisfaction but barely enough to make Junkrat go mad.

"S-such a fucking tease..", Junkrat whined and tried pushing further down on his hand but it was pushed away everytime he did. "Mako, please don't do this to me."

Roadhog smiled quite an evil smile before looking up innocently. "Don't do what?" He bowed down to his ear, tickling Junkrat with his hot breath. "What do you want?"

Junkrat arched his back off of the wall while pressing his mouth shut to try to hide his shamefully loud moans. "Just fuck me", he growled as he tried showing his last bit of common sense.

Roadhog growled loudly and quickly pulled down his pants, roughly getting inside Junkrat. "Good boy", he whispered chuckling before slamming hard into him, completely filling him up while growling aroused.

Junkrat's eyes went wide and shivered violently at the rough handling, trying his best to keep his legs spread. It surely hurt and he'd be bruised for days after this but he didnt care one bit. The good thing was that he'd at least be quiet due to choaking on spit and sobs.

Roadhog panted and moaned with his dark voice. He just slammed inside, fast, violent and always till he was completely inside. He smirked as he found Junkrat's g-spot. Carefully hitting it again and again while grabbing Junkrats tongue and forcing the smaller one to look down to where his insides got turned inside out, not caring about the drool that ran along his hand.

By the time Roadhog was fully settled inside of him he had drool and tears running down his face. He was so far gone that he didn't remember when he started screaming out the others name paired with a shitton of swears. 

Roadhog shoved two fingers inside Junkrat's mouth, muffling him from screaming while choking him at the same time. It was a wonder Junkrat didn't pass out. Purring Junkrat's name Roadhog slammed inside a bit longer before cumming and filling the smaller one up completely. He grinned, looking at how ruined but precious Junkrat looked while taking Junkrat's old trousers to first clean himself, then Junkrat, changing back into his old pants while giving the tight, black ones to Junkrat.

Junkrat came with a choaked sob as he felt the other filling his up with his cum to the point where he had a small bump form in his lower abdomen. With the help of Roadhog he wiped himself clean and put on the pants handed to him before exhausted sinking to the ground to catch his breath and regain some strengh.

Roadhog carefully picked Junkrat up and helped him on his back. Junkrat was slightly bleeding on the right shoulder from Roadhog biting him a bit too rough. "No need for you to walk", Roadhog whispered into the smaller ones ear, got the bag they had dropped and started walking, quietly adding: " You're amazing", before turning around the corner of the alley, Junkrat on his back.

Junkrat held onto him weakly and snuggled up to him with a little smile "Thank you." He closed his eyes somewhere along the way, pretty much ready to pass out any minute. "Wake me up when it's five", he said, voice strained from screaming, before he eventually passed out.

While it was to be expected that Junkrat passed out Roadhog did still freak a little and quickly held Junkrat closer to him. He slowly walked home, keeping his walking speed at steady to not wake Junkrat up in any way. When he was home he carefully placed Junkrat on the bed and tucked him in. If it was not for him sleeping he would have helped clean him up completely but now he just stared down at Junkrat. He was lying there so peacefully, smiling like an angel. Roadhog just had to smile too. He silently went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changing into new clothes, his old smelled like sweat and cum. He then returned to Junkrat's side, clock at hand and started watching over him the whole time he was asleep.

In his sleep he snuggled close to him ones he had returned from taking a shower, clinging to him while mumbling in his sleep for him to stay. It just made him feel way more safer that he knew he was protected in moments like these when. He was so vulnerable

Roadhog smiled determined, not moving an inch from Junkrat's side. Time flew by until it was finally five. Well, a bit later, Roadhog didn't want to destroy Junkrat's peace all that early so it was more like 15 mins till 6pm. He didn't wanna wake the Junker up roughly so instead he gave him a forehead kiss, took away the blanket and softly woke up Jamie.


	5. Chapter 5

Junkrat whined as he was woken up and rubbed his eyes sleepy as he looked up at him. "How late is it ?" He asked as he sat up which only made him hiss at how sore he was but still did it nonetheless.

Roadhog yawned and looked at the clock. "5:45" eyeing Junkrat carefully as the smaller one hissed and grimaced in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah .. yeah I'm ok" Junkrat tried his best to not make it seem to obvies that he was hurting but as soon as he registered how late it was he didn't need to try and hide it. "Wait, 5:45 ?!"

Roadhog shrugged and nodded, looking along Junkrat. "You should shower. Need help?"

"Emily wanted to meet at 5..", Junkrat sighed and got up with little difficulty "Nah, I can do it on my own." He pressed his teeth together to hide a series of whines in discomfort as he got some clothes before limping to the bathroom to quickly shower.

Roadhog raised an eyebrow. "We meet up at 7, Jamie." Watching Junkrat for a bit he sighed and went after him. "Ye're obviously not fine. Let me help." After a short pause he added a silent. "Please."

"Wait, really ?", he stopped and thought for a moment, well if he said it was 7 he believed him. Wasn't the first time he mixed stuff up so he shrugged it off. "No, no, I'm ok trust me", he grinned at him before walking to the bathroom to just take a quick shower. It was more difficult than usual for him to do it and a bit more painful but it was fine. He could handle it.

Roadhog backed away a bit. It hurt a bit not to be able to help Junkrat but he had to accept it and went to the kitchen, redoing his pony tail. There was a question burning on his tongue so he waited until Junkrat came out of the shower.

Once he was done showering he stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. His shoulders and hips were covered in bruises and bitemarks, even his thighs a bit but not as much as the other parts of his body but he really didn't mind it one bit. Smiling he put on the pants Roadhog liked on him so much and a random shirt, for ones, before reattatching his fake limbs and going out of the bathroom.

Roadhog grinned seeing Junkrat covered in his 'tags'. It made him his. To that the great pants and the shirt gave him a special feel. "You look great", Roadhog smiled and cought him off. "Got a question."

"Only for you and yeah sure, go on and ask", Junkrat shrugged, rather staying than sitting at the moment since he later on had to do that anyways for a while.  
Roadhog cleared his throat. It wasn't at all what he normally talked about. "Ok to call you my boyfriend?", he was quite older than Junkrat but still kind of nervous, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

Junkrat raised a brow at him for a moment before he just went to him and hugged him laughing. "Really ? Do you really need to ask this ?"  
Roadhog pouted and averted his eyes for a second. There were many times he was dominant but there were times for him to back off a little. Hugging Junkrat back he nodded. "Yeah."

"Just call me whatever you want me to call ok ?" Junkrat cuddled up to him while kissing him all over his face giggling. It still amazed him how much Roadhog would go shy considering things that involved romantic stuff.

Roadhog kissed back and smiled, blushing faintly. "Yeah. Boyfriend." he grinned and looked into Junkrat's eyes. In a few days was valentines. He already felt his face burning up just thinking about any romantic stuff. He wasn't used to romantic stuff, did like it tho when it involved his favourite Junker.

"Sounds good to me", he looked up at him completely relaxed. His partner could just change him in the most wonderful ways sometimes and was happy to let him take over his aktion even for a while just be able to make him go from crazy to calm. It was a skill only he had.

Roadhog brushed over Junkrats cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes, didn't take long until he had to avert them again though. "Needing a present for Em?"

"Hmmm, not sure what she'd like from us" Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes having a fucked up brain is nice but not considering things like this.  
"Roses?" was kind of cliche but Roadhog wasn't all too much the romantic type. "Card? Perfume?"

"All sounds good. Maybe chocolate as well ?" He suggested. He lowkey just wanted to go get some sweets for himself on the way really but no one had to know that.

Roadhog nodded and stood up. "Sounds good. Can you walk?", he got some more money and looked at the clock. 6:06, they still had time. He eyed Junkrat, Getting lost once again in his beautifullness.

"Yeah, I can. Not too good but I can do it." Junkrat took a hold of his arm to make it easier for him to walk and blushed faintly as he felt the others eyes on him. "Let's go."

Roadhog averted his eyes once again, walking not too fast so Junkrat could keep up and still hold onto him. They first came to an art shop. Maybe they could find a good card in there? They went inside and looked around.

He never really had any proper stuff to draw with which made shops like these immediately more interesting to him and if he wouldn't be in pain he'd just run around wanting to look at everything. For now he just settled for looking for the perfect card for their friend and he tried his best to be focused on that task.

Cards on cards were stacked on a shelf, one more colourful than the other. Too many for Roadhog to find even the slightest one about love. He carefully got out of Junkrat's grip and got a shopkeeper to help them. A blond woman came and started looking around the cards, taking out four different. The first had a rainbow heart on it, the second two rings, the third was a funny joke about marriage and the fourth red hearts.

Junkrat immediately took the first card with a large smile "We have to get this one! I mean I'd get it. What do you think ?" He expectantly looked up at Roadhog, holding back onto him.

Roadhog shrugged. "Sounds good." They bought it and went back out the store. Next were perfumes and flowers, the stores were right next to each other. First they went into the flower shop. Since they had no idea about anything they called a shopkeeper again. They showed them different kinds of flowers. First off red roses, a bouquet of all kinds of different colours, tulips and a bouquet of either red or white flowers.

Junkrat pretty much had neighter cared too much about perfumes or flowers really so he just kicked back and let Roadhog decide for those. His gaze already wandered outside as they still were deciding on what kind of flowers to get to scan the area for any candy shops.

Roadhog picked red roses. They always seemed to work. In the perfume store he got one that smelled sweet like dark berrys and flowers. He grinned as he saw how excited Junkrat got when they finally got to a chocolatier.

As soon as they entered the store Junkrat just ignored the pain and excitedly looked around. He basically took everything that looked delicious to him, which was everything really. Along the way he had grabbed something for Emily and her soon-to-be wife, a big box of different kinds of chocolates in a lot of different flavors and was now carrying everything over to a cashier, humming.

Roadhog laughed and paid. Couldn't say no to those sweet eyes. So they went out with all this chocolate and sweets, two bags they had even, well three, if you counted the rest too. Roadhog looked through the sweets bag and took out a package of chocolate sticks. They still had 20 mins until they needed to be at the bakery. "You know the pocky game?", Roadhog asked, inspecting the package.

"Yeah. Hana told me about it before" He shuffled through the bag happily at all the stuff he had gotten before he looked up at him just as happy.

Roadhog chuckled. "Come 'ere", he pulled down to Junkrat, taking a chocolate stick out of the package, putting the one end in Junkrat's, the other one in his mouth. " Then ya know what to do" Roadhog blushed shily.

"'Course I do" Junkrat pressed his body against Roadhog's and closed his eyes slightly as he slowly started eating it to draw out the moment. Taking his time was so worth it with this to just see his partner flustered by the action.

Roadhog got so flustered the chocolate stick nearly fell out of his mouth but he quickly caught himself, eating up until he met Junkrat's lips, slowly melting into this light chocolaty and super sweet taste

Junkrat fully closed his eyes when their lips met and grinned into the kiss. He couldnt help thinking about how cute Roadhog could look sometimes when it came to romantic stuff. He really couldn't complain at all.

Roadhog pulled away after a while and took out three more chocolate stick, quickly putting all of them in his mouth. He grinned ever so slightly and held the package to Junkrat, if he wanted any he could just take.

Junkrat took a few and nibbled on them as they walked down the street, smiling at him every now and then.

Roadhog noticed the Junker watching him and unconsciously averted his eyes a few times. They took their time getting to the bakery, eating sweets while walking. When they came there Em was already closing shop. Still wearing the same as before, only without the apron. She looked a bit exhausted but quickly startend smiling, seeing them walk up. "Jamie! Mako! Glad to See you!"

"Hey Em ! Work has been hard, eh ?" Junkrat noted how tired she looked despite smiling and stuffed more chocolate in his mouth. Sometimes he really was glad that he didn't work like normal people did.

"Oh it was, Jamie. It was" Em smiled. "You got some chocolate on your cheek, silly" she chuckled and dusted off her clothes. "You got a lotta bags there. Good thing i'm by car, eh? Hop in!" she hurried over to a simple, small, blue car and stepped inside. Roadhog had trouble following since the car was way to small for him.

Jamison wiped at his cheek before getting in the car surrounded by the bags and relaxed back into the seat. The pain had become bearable over the past few minutes so it wasn't that much of a problem anymore.

Roadhog pouted slightly because he couldn't get payback for this morning where Junkrat had licked chocolate of his face but he didn't wanna do it in front of Em. Junkrat didn't seem to eager to show they were in a relationship. So he just sat there silently while Em talked to his boyfriend. "So, what've you been up to until now?"

"A lot of stuff. Basically just been around the town 'till now", he shrugged lightly. Of course he'd leave the parts out that they fucked in between those few hours. Wouldn't really be a good conversation starter anyways.

"Oh really? Sounds great! You get those pants there too? Never seen you in those before!", she giggled and kept her eyes on the street. "Have you already heard the newest rumors about...", she waited a bit before epically saying: "Overwatch." Roadhog raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, got them today and what about Overwatch ? What have you heard ?" He raised a brow and looked over to her genuinely interested.

She tried to put on a scary and mysterious look. "You know how everyone of Overwatch just disappeared again a year ago? It seems they will be heard of again in a bit! Also, those two criminals going on raids seem to be part of Overwatch too! Can you believe? Such bad bad people in a group of heroes?" She started laughing. "I am so excited for when they are back~"

"Oh that! Yeah yeah that will be interesting to see how it'll turn out this time. Most people might prefer Overwatch to stay shut down but we'll just have to wait." Really for someone who watched as much news as she did she really was clueless to that they were wanted criminals for years now but why complain if things were so easy that way.

"How about you, Mako. Are you excited too?" She smiled as Roadhog nodded in response. "Maybe my Alicia will go to Overwatch too. She would die to be able to fight with the heroes who saved the world! Oh you'll get along so well!"

"Oh really ? She wants to join ? Hm, Overwatch would be glad to have her there probably. Haven't met her yet but I'm sure of it" He crossed his arms behind his head as he calmly looked out of the window. "Does she know how to fight with guns and stuff like that?"

"Well, she ain't a fighter", Emily frowned. "She doesn't know a thing about battle. She couldn't even stand up for herself really. She's only an engineer, not someone you send in the battlefield but...", she sighs. "She's made up her mind about it and won't listen to me. She even died her hair pink to be more like Zarya. I liked ginger better…"

"Overwatch has engineers so if she would want to join she'd be tought more things 'till she'd ready for battle", he turned his head back to her. "And really ? Like Zarya ? Hm, russians. Hopefully she isn't too much like Aleksandra."

"You sound Like you know Zarya, silly", she giggled. "She is not like her. She is soft and small and fluffy and huggable. All in all a fully different Person." She sighed again. "I guess so but still. I wish she'd stay with me…"

"Good then and well have you told her that ?", he reached over to her to comfort her. "I'm sure it'll go well fo her there if she really goes and you'd still see her enough."

"I- i guess I did not yet", she stumbled over her own words before calming herself and regaining her normal, cheery old self. "Thank you, Jamie. You know, I-", she stopped speaking and concentrated on properly parking in front of a small house. "We're already here! Time flies by with you my dearest. Let's go say hi to my precious. I already told her you were coming." She stepped outside and searched her pockets for a key while Roadhog had the whole car moving up and down, trying to get out.

Junkrat held all the bags securely in his arms and waited for his partner before entering the house with Emily.

Em entered the house and got greeted by a small, skinny woman with neon pink hair. The woman wore stuck up grey clothes and all in all looked very fragile, but nice alas. Her hair was long and braided. "This your friends?", she asked Em who nodded. Alicia smiled, gave Emily a peck on the nose and extended her hand out to Junkrat. "Nice to meet. My name is Alicia." She had a heavy, russian accent.

"Nice meeting you too, Alicia. I'm Jamison, just call me Jamie though", he reached out to shake her hand to be polite. She really looked like a nice woman, not at all what he had expected by the knowledge of her looking up and trying to be like Aleksandra.

Alicia smiled and went over to Roadhog a bit shy. She was nearly 3 feet smaller than him after all. Roadhog shook her hand politely and she turned back to get to the kitchen. Em waved them inside and let them take place on a small sofa. Roadhog nearly took up the whole space of it. Looking around the house was kind of small and shabby but neatly decorated with flowers and posters. There even were quite a few Overwatch posters on the wall, a big one of Zarya up Front. From the kitchen came a nice smell of well cooked food.

Junkrat made some room for Roadhog on the couch by sitting on the arm of the couch as he glanced around. Em really wasn't kidding when she said her girlfriend liked the strong russian woman. But the thing that made him turn his head was the delicious smell of food. Those girls really seemed to know how to cook.

Roadhog was a bit unpleased that Junkrat was so far away from him but aside from a silent grunt and quick look over to the Junker he didn't let it show. Alicia came back out of the kitchen with some tableware and her and Em started distributing those on a small table. Alicia caught Junkrat staring at the poster of Zarya and excitedly went up next to him. "This Aleksandra. Zarya, may know her. She great hero", she smiled while Em started getting the food from the kitchen and getting it onto the table.

"Yeah, I know her. Not really the type of woman I get along with well", he added that last part more quietly as he slid further on the couch having noticed the looks Roadhog gave him and leaned against him.

Roadhog huffed now a bit happier and laid one arm around Junkrats shoulders. Alicia's eyes were sparkling as she looked the poster. Only Emily's voice got her out of her trance. "Sweetheart? Could you come into the kitchen and help me?" The russian woman sounded excited as she hurried into the kitchen. As they were out of sight Roadhog growled and pulled Junkrat closer to him, kissing him roughly. "Don't ever go far away." He was angry. A jealous big Bitch of a nearly 40 year old man.

"I only sit a foot away from you", Junkrat giggled and returned the kiss happily, slidding up on his lap before throwing his arms around him. "Just thought you didn't want Em to know yet so I tried playing it cool."

Roadhog grunted. "Don't care really. Just stay." He ruffled through Jamison's hair, his face quite near to Junkrat's as they heard Em whistling. "Don't tell me. You two are together?", she nearly screeched. Alicia was blushing, a kissing bruise on her neck while carrying a steaming tray.

Junkrat shrugged with a wide smile in response. "Have the scars to prove it if that ain't enough." He cuddled up to him, laying quite comfortably in his arms as he glanced at his friend.

Roadhog laughed while Em started screeching and jumping up and down. "I always thought you looked cute together!" Alicia calmed Em a bit by pulling her into a hug, then set the tray on the table and looked over to the cuddling Junkers. "Sorry for distibution, ready for food?" Em started laughing, explaining that she meant disturbing and sat down at the table. A bit unwilling Roadhog softly pulled away from Junkrat, dragging him to the table with him.

Junkrat let himself be dragged along and simply held onto his arm relaxed as he was lead to the table. In his book food was always good so he just kicked back and waited somewhat patiently 'till he was allowed to eat.

Roadhog chuckled at his impatient boyfriend and waited until Emily gave the sign that they could eat. There was a meat stew, rice, bread and seasoning. Roadhog took a ton on his plate and started, quite appropriately for his state of mind, to eat. Alicia smiled at that, both had taken food too and Emily started speaking again. "You gotta tell me how you got together! Every last detail! Oh, i love such stories! Was it romantic? Was it sexy? How long've you been interested in each other?"

"Thought we are here to meet your soon to be wife and not about our relationship", Jamison said and tried to eat as normal as he could while he talked to Em. "But well we were just having a nice day out when we confessed."

Emily and Alicia started blushing at the same time and looked down while Roadhog got up for a bit, taking the bag with the goods for the two, pressing it into Junkrat's hand while he himself got the roses, gesturing for Junkrat to stand up and give them what they bought.

Junkrat nodded at his partner and took the things for their friends to give it to them with a little smile. "We brought you some presents. Hopefully you like them."

Roadhog nodded and gave the flowers to Alicia who happily took then while Emily took the bag. Alicia smiled, smelling the flowers, and hurried to get a vase for them. Emily patiently waited and hugged both Junkrat and Roadhog before opening the bag together with Alicia as she returned. Roadhog had already dragged Junkrat back to his Seat, his hand now resting on Junkrat's peg leg. Emily tried out the perfume right away and they put card and chocolates next to the flowers, thanking the two Junkers over and over.

Junkrat put his hand up dismissivly and told them that they didn't have to thank them before dropping his hand on Mako's. He didnt mind his hand on him one bit so he just encoraged him to leave his hand on him. "Now, tell me more about you. Like, how did you meet ?" He laid back in his seat.

Roadhog growled, couldn't get enough of his boyfriend, after all he had endured for years already. "Well", Em started. "We met via a dating portal I was on for fun. Since we were quite similar we talked more often and eventually became a couple. Been that way for years now, living together since the start of this year and thinking about marriage for two months now." Alicia nodded and whispered something into Emily's ear, both started childishly giggling, blushing.

"I'm glad it turned out like that for you. You two are pretty cute together" He raised a brow at them giggling and blushing. "And what are you giggling about if I might ask ?",.Jamison intertwined their fingers and guided Mako's hand along his thigh.

Emily blushed deep red and coughed. "Nothing, really." Her voice was shaky but she shook her head and looked around the table, clearing her throat again. "Well, is everyone finished eating?" Roadhog and Alicia nodded. While that was going on, under the table Roadhog let himself be guided by Junkrat, then suddenly went lose and grabbed his crotch, even if only for a few seconds. Emily and Alicia couldn't see that.

Junkrat didn't really believe anything they said but shrugged it of to instead focus on the hand touching him. Especially after he had slid his hand a bit too far between his legs he didn't want him to stop with it and had to bite his lip to keep himself from making any noises.

Roadhog sighed and said yes for Junkrat too, the little one was too focused on Roadhog to really get what was happening. Emily nodded and together with Alicia started cleaning, both disappearing into the kitchen so Roadhog quickly pulled Junkrat over so the smaller Junker was now completely shielded from the eyes of the women, at least if they didn't walk right up front and then they'd still not see what they were doing. Roadhog growled and quickly shoved his hand in Junkrat's pants, playing with his dick. "Good boy. Ya can keep quiet", he grinned.

"Tryin' my best." Junkrat tried to whisper but his voice cracked and he was forced to cover his mouth to hide his moans. The danger of being caught just made it even more exciting for him and he couldn't help but grind his hips down into the other Junker's. As much as he wanted him to just roughly fuck him on the table he guessed he should just behave at least somewhat for now.

Roadhog laughed silently. His Junker went crazy every single time anew. He roughly moved his hand up and down while the women were cleaning- They didn't seem to notice. It didn't take all too long until Junkrat came and Roadhog smiled, playfully licking the liquid from his hand while both Emily and Alicia were back in the kitchen

Junkrat laid back for a moment to relax before he smirked at him "You do way too much for me. How about I return the favor?", he took a glance over at the kitchen before he slid under the table, unbuckling Roadhog's belt before taking out his dick to start working on it with his mouth.

Roadhog tensed up for a second, starting to breathe heavily. He held one hand up to his mouth while gripping Junkrats head with the other, enjoying the first ever touch he had gotten from Junkrat. It excited him so much that they could get caught any second now. The hand on his mouth smelled of Junkrat and made him go crazy. The only thing keeping him back from going crazy was that they were at a friend house. If they'd been at the HQ or something he wouldn't have cared but for Emily he did care so he kept it at breathing and enjoying every second he could feel Junkrat's tongue against his dick.

It felt great to be able to please his boyfriend like this and it made him all the more eager to try and do his best. He looked up at him, smiling as best as it was possible with his mouth so full and pretty much slammed his head up and down. He didn't even notice he was drooling so much 'till he pulled back for a second to take a deep breath but heck he didn't mind. It didn't take him a lot longer to make his partner cum and he stayed with his head pressed down on him till he drank everything up to not leave a mess.

Roadhog groaned and pressed Junkrat's head even nearer to his body. It felt more than awesome what the smaller one did to him and he enjoyed every second shooting his load into him. When Junkrat even smiled his heart skipped a beat. A bit of his cum was still left on Junkrat's cheek as Roadhog finished, heavily breathing.

Junkrat wiped at his face before coming up from under table to sit down at his seat again. "Did i do good ?", he asked expactantly as he kicked his legs happily.

Roadhog nodded, ruffled through Junkrat's hair and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss. "Better prepare yer bloody ass", he growled while grinning and acted like nothing happened as the two women came back. Alicia was blushing and her hair looked a bit scruffy now. "How long now until you go?" It was the first actual thing that Roadhog had said to Em all day.

Junkrat just snuggled up to him blushing and for once completly shut up to not embarrass himself. He turned into the womens direction to watch them as they talked.

A conversation started between the two women and Roadhog, Junkrat chose to stay silent, mostly. It was an hour until Alicia got tired so the Junkers started to leave, not before getting Emily's phone number. Nice as the german woman was she drove the two home, waited until Roadhog unlocked the door and waved, driving back. The chocolates they had of course not forgotten.

He waved her goodbye before going inside to put the chocolate away in their kitchen. His blush had died down some time ago but now came back full force as he took a glance over at Mako, trying to not make it look too obvious.

Mako of course saw it right away and grinned seductively. "Do you want it now?", he growled.

"Whenever you want to I want to aswell", Jamison leaned on the counter before taking his shirt of to throw it aside.

Roadhog chuckled and went over to his boyfriend. "Then wait a bit", he grinned teasingly. " Be a good boy and stay until i'm back."

"Where will you go ?" Junkrat crossed his arms and pouted but didn't dare start being bratty now that he was actually getting what he always wanted.

Roadhog laughed and came dangerously close to Junkrat's face. "You'll see" He turned around and waved, teasingly licking his lips before leaving the house and hurrying into town

A little dissapointed at first Junkrat sat down in front of their old TV to kill some time but then his mind wandered to what Roadhog would have planned for him. Now that made his mind run wild as multiple lewd scenarios played over and over in his mind.

Roadhog felt a bit bad for leaving Junkrat behind but the excitement for what was to come weighed more so he hurried to his destination even more, his thoughts running about Junkrat. He wondered what he was doing just now, silently hoping for Junkrat to jerk off, calling out his name, maybe even wearing his shirt. Roadhog growled aroused and scared a cat in the nearest alley.

Eventhough Roadhog told him not to do anything 'till he came back he couldn't help but lay on the couch and grind into it whimpering. It would never be enough to get him off but for now it would do.

Roadhog went into the shop he had searched for, searching for any stuff that could be fun, got it and hurried back. It did still take him way too long though until he finally unlocked the door and stepped back inside the house.

By the time Roadhog came back Junkrat was just twitchy and silently beging for release. When his eyes landed on his partner he crawled closer to him and bit his lip. "You took so long. What were you doing ?"

Roadhog grinned smugly, took something out of the bag, popped it in his mouth and kissed Junkrat passionately, forcing the something he had popped into his mouth down Junkrat's throat, pushing the smaller on the sofa.

Junkrat looked at him confused but didn't fight him and let himself fall back on the couch. He instinctively spread his legs and kissed him back passionately, pulling back a few minutes later "What was that ?"

Roadhog grinned. "Aphrodisiac", eyeing the smaller one for any change in actions.

"W-wait what ?" Junkrat bit his lip and threw his arms around him "Whatever just fuck me already. I waited too long already." He pressed his lips back on his hungrily, greedily tugging at Roadhog's shirt to try to make him touch him.

Roadhog chuckled and slowly got out his shirt, revealing more and more of his massive upper body quite seductively. Junkrat seemed so desperate for his touch, it was quite fun to watch so he deliberately teased the Junker by letting him wait longer than needed.

Even just trying to get his pants off was a hard task to do since his hands started to shake out of pure anticipation and his erection that was painfully trapped in his tight clothes but still managed to get out of them somehow. He looked at him lusty and pulled him closer. "Come on. Don't make me wait even longer."

It really was funny seeing the helpless Junker but nonetheless arousing. He was quite interested if the aphrodisiac made Junkrat even cuter so he quickly bowed down and kissed Junkrat, getting out of his pants while doing that and pushing their dicks against each other, moving alongside with one hand while his other played with Junkrat's upper body.

Even the lightest touches on him felt like his body was on fire and all he could do was babble nonesense while wriggling around under the others touches.  
Roadhog growled and tried shutting Junkrat up by stuffing fingers into his mouth, changing position and starting to lick and bite Junkrat's upper body, trailing around his nippels with his tongue and biting into them from time to time.

Junkrat put his hand on the back of his head and tangled his fingers in his hair. Since he was silenced by Roadhog's fingers the sounds he made came out muffled but that didn't stop him from keeping on moaning as he eagerly sucked on them.

Roadhog groaned and called out Junkrats name as he came and left his fluid all over the smaller ones body. A few drops even landed on Junkrat's face. Grinning Roadhog slowly pulled out his fingers and kissed Junkrat passionately.

With a few quick stroaks he came aswell as they madeout and groaned into the others mouth. He could feel Roadhog's cum dripping down his sides even when he just barely moved around under the others weight.

Roadhog chuckled into the kiss and moved down until his face was near the others dick. He grinned and trailed along his entrance and dick, teasing. "Where do you want it first?"

"Dont care. Just want you." He bit his lip and looked down at him flushed red. "Do whatever you want to me."

Roadhog blushed deeply red and was taken aback for a second. Of course, it was nothing that suprised him but hearing it still made him feel so tingly. He smiled a bit less crazy and slowly started cleaning Junkrat's dick. He loved hearing these sweet compliments from Junkrat.

Junkrat tilted his head back and let out a soft moan as the other's tongue began working on him. He was getting way too much attention without giving enough back but right now all the could think about was getting as close as possible to Roadhog.

Roadhog enjoyed making Junkrat go crazy but his own erection made it hard to concentrate and it was a bit painful too to not get release but he ignored and moved his hands to lift Junkrat's lower body a bit and move his tongue from the smaller ones dick to his entrance, trailing before entering and soaking everything with his spit.

Junkrat's eyes went wide when he felt Roadhog's tongue entering him before he broke off into a series of loud moans. His hips were twitching as he tried to keep his legs spread and threw his arm over his eyes.

Taking one hand from Junkrat's hip, one hand was quite enough to stabilize despite the heavy twitching of the small Junker, Roadhog, to his tongue, started entering with a few of his fingers too, moving them in and out while drawing circles with his tongue.

His breathing was heavy and he slightly groaned, pained by overstimulation."M-Mako please!" Junkrat bit his fingers, other hand trailing along his chest. It was too good that he didnt even notice tearing up from the amount of pleasure he recieved 'till he had moved his hand away from his eyes to touch himself as he was being pleasured.

Roadhog nearly felt a bit guilty as he saw Junkrat crying but since he seemed to feel good he shrugged it off and kept going, carefully placing Junkrat back down as he thought he had loosened him enough, grabbing aphrodisiac for himself from the bag with one hand while Junkrat and himself so he could easily enter. He bowed down to Junkrat and whispered in his ear: "How do you feel? Is it working?" He was all too much interested in how the aphrodisiac affected his boyfriend. In porn the drugged ones always went crazy, crying, drooling, begging. He wondered how his drugged rat would play.

"I f-feel great, a bit weird but amazing" Junkrat wiped his tears away with the back of his hand but they were replaced by new ones when he was being penetrated. He couldn't understand how a drug like that could make him go this crazy and crave to being touched but it did and he couldn't argue because he was too busy moaning and grinding his hips.

Roadhog grinned and popped the aphrodisiac into his mouth, could only make it better. Slamming into Junkrat without mercy Roadhog pushed Junkrat deeper into the Sofa and bit open the wound that had just started to heal again on Junkrat's shoulder while his wounds started bleeding too again, the inflamed one burned but not more than his desire for his boyfriend. He had bought more toys but he wondered if he even had the time to get them while concentrating on making his Junker go crazy. "Jamie."

Even with the first hard thrust his last bit of self control was fully gone and he went limp as he was being used. Earlier that day he had already been bruised but this time he was sure he couldn't even get up in the morning. He drooled and cried at the overwhelming sensations, eyes rolled back into the back of his head, somehow he was still able to look at him when he heard him calling his name though.

Roadhog smirked aroused. Jamison looked like a doll how he laid there, only his eyes moving, his mouth open in ecstasy. It turned him on even more if that was even possible, to that he had quite a high dosage of drugs in his veins which made him lose his last bit of sanity, using Junkrat like a hunter, getting his prey. His mind was blank, only focused on Junkrat. He didn't even really realize how he told Junkrat to call his name.

Junkrat was screaming Roadhog's name out loud paired with moans, begs and swears till his throat felt dry and hurt but even that wasn't enough to keep him quiet. His body felt heavy and he felt uncomfortably hot as he tried pushing his hips into Mako's thrusts but he was already shaking so much that it was more frantic to get himself off then anything else.

Roadhog enjoyed this all too much and in his haze grabbed the bag and took something out of it that looked like a needle. He barely slowed down and grabbed Junkrat's dick, pushing the needle like thing into the head. He knew this would kill Junkrat. He wouldn't wonder if his boyfriend passed out. This was too good.

As expected Junkrat was close to passing out a few times but still caught himself from completely going unconscious. He tensed up when he felt the unfamiliar feeling of the needle pushing into his dick. He neighter had the energy to fight it nor the desire to ruin the mood so he let him do his thing.

Junkrat looked like he had a fever. It didn't Seem like Jamisom was still really getting anything but Roadhog still wanted to tell him what he did to him so he bowed down again and started licking Junkrat's ear before whispering into it, his hot breath tickling. "This", he wrapped one hand around Jamison's dick, stroking while explaining. "Will keep you from cumming." He grinned. "But if you want to", he playfully bit Junkrat's ear, blood dropping on his boyfriend cheek from his arms. "You can try pulling it out", he chuckled. It was nearly impossible for the smaller one to move, there was no way he could pull a small needle out.

Eventhough he couldn't understand anything he still nodded. It was slowly becoming too overwhelming for the poor Junker but he didn't have the strength to voice it. It still felt good, that even wasn't the thing, but he could feel himself choaking on his spit and feel how strained his throat was from the screams along with the slight numbness in his lower body and the bruises left on him.

It didn't take long for Roadhog to finally cum, filling Junkrat up completely but that was no reason to stop. He kept on slamming into Junkrat, his cum already running down Junkrat thighs. He kissed Junkrat longingly, draining the other ones spit while forcing his way into his mouth.

Junkrat kissed him back vigorously with some of the last bit of strength he had left and silently begged into his mouth to get his release.  
Roadhog moaned and growled, stroking Junkrat's dick, keeping the needle in for a bit longer, just to see his boyfriend go mad. Only as it seemed like it was unbearable he quickly pulled out the needle, slamming against Junkrat's sensitive spot

As soon as the needle left him he threw his head back and screamed out loud as he came. Eventhough it hurt he had never felt this good in his life that he started seeing stars. He gripped onto the couch as he arched his back off of the couch, calling out the others name whimpering.

Seeing his boyfriend feel so good Roadhog came too. The whole couch was messy. Drool, cum and blood dried on the fabric while Roadhog still towered over Junkrat, breathing heavily, drenched in blood, sweat, drool and cum. The aphrodisiac still made him go crazy a bit but it wasn't as bad as before. He blushed at hearing his name with that whiny, exhausted tone of Junkrat. He bowed down and kissed Junkrat more softly, showering his face in little kisses and licking the fluids from it.

Junkrat relaxed against the couch as he calmed down his heavy breathing to just enjoy the gentle kisses. It took him a few minutes before he felt relaxed enough to return the kisses and giggle tiredly, voice hoarse. "You really went all out for this, didn't you ?"

Roadhog grinned. "Not yet enough, Jamie. Be prepared for next time. Got more." He hissed as he felt his inflamed wound stinging and shifted his position a little, which made him fall of the couch and onto his back on the ground. Since he accidentally had kept hold of Junkrat he now laid on top of him.

"If you want to carry me around all day just go all out." He stayed laid down but smiled at him 'till he was pulled down on the floor when Roadhog fell off the couch. The uncomfortable thing wasn't even being pulled down, it was the sharp pain that went through him at the sudden movement. He hid his face in his chest with a hiss and pressed his mouth shut to not embarrass himself.

Roadhog raised an eyebrow worried at the other ones reaction and now just slowly stood up, carefully holding Junkrat close, carrying him bridal style. He smiled at Junkrat reassuringly. "Starting right now. Get you cleaned up."

"Thank you", Junkrat snuggled up to him and let him take care of him 'till he could do it on his own again. "You never seem to stop amazing me."

Roadhog blushed and looked away, again, as always when Junkrat got flirty and it didn't involve sexual intercourse. He carefully carried his boyfriend to the bathroom and started the shower, waited until it was steaming hot and got the strawberry shampoo. "Close your eyes."

Junkrat let out a little content sigh as the water hit him and closed his eyes like his boyfriend told him to do. He felt like he could just fall asleep like this with the warmth surrounding him, the nice smell of shampoo, Roadhog holding him carefully while taking care of him...he fought to stay awake though.

Mako carefully washed out Jamison's hair and cleaned out the bitemarks. His boyfriend looked so at peace in his arms. It was nice to see him finally relaxing after he looked bad for so long. The fragrance of strawberry engulfed them and Roadhog gave Junkrat a kiss on the forehead. "Don't tense up now." He slowly inserted his Finger into Junkrat to clean his insides and scrape out all of his cum.

Junkrat tried staying as calm as possible when he felt Roadhog's fingers back inside him. The still slight effect of the aphrodisiac made him a bit tense and bury his face in his neck but the pain was enough to keep himself under control for the time being.

Roadhog kept a serious face the whole time and dutifully carried out his task. Well, he was tempted to tease but Junkrat looked so exhausted that he kept from it. Instead he cleaned himself too, dried both their body and carried Junkrat to the bedroom, carefully placing him on the mattress, still naked. He then went and got a medi-kit. Bandages for his arms and band-aids for the bitemarks of his boyfriend that, to his relief, had stopped bleeding.

He first opened his eyes again when Roadhog was done taking care of both of them and play down next to him. He crawled even closer to press his body against his, putting his boyfriend's arm around him so he could rest his head on it. "Thank you again, for everything." Giving him a tired smile he leaned up to kiss him a few times lovingly before relaxing and closing his eyes again.

"Not for that", Roadhog responded. He was way too psyched to sleep so he instead just watched Junkrat fall asleep, ruffling through his hair, smiling. There was nothing more relaxing than watching his boyfriend. He quickly got rid of Junkrat's prothesis too so they would not annoy the smaller one in his sleep.

He kept a small smile the whole night he was cuddled up to Mako and when he woke up the next morning he gave a whine in protest as the sun hit his face.

Roadhog had slight bags under his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all, had only watched Junkrat the whole night. As he noticed that his boyfriend was awake he gave him a light peck and smiled sleepily. "Had a good night?"

"Mhm~" Junkrat turned his head to look at him while rubbing at his eyes and gave him a little smile. His smile dropped a bit though when he saw how tired his lover looked "Are you ok ? Haven't you slept well?"

"Am fine", he huffed and stood up to get his mask so Junkrat wouldn't have to see anymore that he looked miserable. As he found it he went back and laid down next to his boyfriend, putting an arm around him. "How you feeling? Any pain?"

"Right now it's fine. Guess aslong as I just lay down it's ok." He laid on his side to get into a more comfortable position as he snuggled up to him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Roadhog nodded, since Junkrat wouldn't see it anyways he kept his face expressionless. "You want food? I'll get it."

"Food sounds good." Junkrat grabbed a pillow and held it close to his chest.

Roadhog nodded and slowly got up again. "Anything in particular you want?" He yawned and shook his head to rid of sleepiness.

"Nah, not really but if you are back you should sleep." Junkrat pulled the covers further over himself for warmth.

Roadhog nodded. He wasn't intent on sleeping, he needed to protect his boyfriend at all times. In the kitchen he made three slices of toast with strawberry marmalade on them and to that boiled an egg and made some hot chocolate and coffee for himself. To give him a little extra push he put some alcohol in the coffee to wake him a bit more. All in hand he went back and gave it to Jamison, sitting down and watching him while sipping his coffee, every time pulling the mask back down again.

To the best of his abilities Junkrat sat up without hissing at the pain that went straight through him. Sitting down on a pillow and the food were a good distraction for the time being though. "You don't have to wear it", he said inbetween bites as he watched him from the corner of his eyes. "I've seen worse then you being tired."

Roadhog grunted. He knew Junkrat had seen worse but still, he didn't want to bother his boyfriend when it wasn't necessary. "Need me to feed you?" He sounded worried, looked worried too but Jamison didn't See that. It felt like he got stabbed when Junkrat hissed, especially since it was his fault.

"No no, I can do it on my own. Don't worry about me", he grinned at him before going back to eating and shifted around to get more comfortable. Since he knew Roadhog was tired he let him be for today and tried taking care of himself as best as he could.

Roadhog drank his coffee a bit too fast and started choking, coughing like there was no tomorrow. He quickly hurried out of the room to not bother Junkrat. In the kitchen he got alcohol after he calmed down and gulped it down. As long as it woke him a bit he was fine with whatever.

It worried Junkrat even more to hear his partner coughing so hard and he couldn't help but to make sure he was doing fine. Groaning he got up, carrying his plate to the kitchen and putting it down before leaning onto Roadhog "..Are you sure you are ok ?"

Roadhog nodded, crushed the beer can and threw it in the trash can. He coughed again,this time a bit more lightly and used a hogdrogen container to fill his lungs with air. Just as he was about to speak again the phone ringed.


	6. Chapter 6

Junkrat wanted to question him further 'cause he didn't believe him one bit but shrugged it off to get the phone to answer it.

On the phone was Ana, surprisingly. "Jamison? Are you there?" She sounded exhausted and yawned. Roadhog bowed down to try and understand whoever was on the phone and what they were saying.

Junkrat put the phone on speaker so Roadhog could listen to the conversation as well more clearly "Yeah, it's me. What do you need?"

Quietly they could hear Ana saying something to Jack before she turned back to the phone. "Good. I've heard of the spree you were on about two days ago", she sighed. "Why can you two not be good boys for once?" She said something again to Jack who seemed very agitated.

"Do you really try to tell us to behave like 'normal' people ? Come on, Ana. You know us by now" Junkrat rolled his eyes "Did you really just call us to tell us how to behave?"

"No", she snickered and you could hear she was smiling. As much as she hated the crimes the two committed, she was one of the few that at least kind of enclosed them in their hearts. For her the two were like the rebellious children she never had. She was the team's mum somehow. "We need you back at HQ. It's about a rebellion in germany. Highly appreciated if you were there." Roadhog kept quiet and only listened.

"Blackwatch again or something else ? Give us some details before we'll be on our way", he leaned on the counter, tapping his fingers on them as he tried to focus a bit on the background noises which mostly just consisted of footsteps and papers being shuffled around.

"Not this time. An underground group started acting up against the government and reactivated old omnics from the war, remodeled them and are using them to spread havoc and chaos. We are too few to handle this alone." In the background Mercy was screaming at Genji who had let papers fall on the ground which now were out of correct order. She sounded overworked and had a hoarse voice while Genji seemed sheepish, probably must've been having a really bad argument with the support.

"You really sound like you need help, especially Mercy, but sure we'll come. Gonna show those punks what it means like to cause trouble", Junkrat smirked and pushed himself off the counter. "Ok ok tell me when you need us and we'll take care of your problem."

"Thank you." She really sounded glad. "We'll Meet you at our HQ in Berlin in about two to three days. We can not give you more time. I am truly sorry for that. Even that time is a bit much", she stopped for a second to shout something to Phara about going after Angela. " It'll be nice to see you again. I'll send all other necessary information for now via Winston's programm." With that she ended the call, the last thing they could hear was Tracer talking to Ana.

Junkrat put the phone down and looked back at Roadhog with a grin "Heard that? Time to cause some mayhem again and get paid for it." He was actually really excited to see Ana again. She always felt like a mother to him in a way and of course it was great to just blow some omnics up.

Roadhog nodded and gave him thumbs up. "Gotta pack." He got duffle and backpacks literally throwing all inside he thought he needed, beyond it stuffed animals, the toys, the strawberry shampoo. He started his computer while he was at it to check for information. He was glad that Ana called them up, not Jack. Eventhough Jack was the leader, their relationship wasn't the best. Well, Fareeha, Angela and Genji didn't really go well with them either, Tracer was okay he guessed. There weren't that many people liking them in Overwatch, they were criminals after all. Maybe they were better off in Blackwatch? He got lost in thought while packing.

Junkrat stumbled around their place as he got stuff prepared for their trip and smiled slightly as he thought about seeing his teammates again. Well... they only tolerated them really and mostly got them to do their dirty work that wasn't fully legal so they could blame them if things went wrong but really who hadn't done that before ? If he was honest he'd love to just blow Overwatch up and bury all the people that treated them like everyone else six-feet under.

It barely took five hours until they were done, had packed all. Roadhog had tidied up a little. He let himself fall down on the Sofa, that wasn't all that greasy anymore since he cleaned it, sighing. It was gonna be quite a burden to keep other Overwatch members from going at his boyfriend but since he was used to it, it wasn't all that bad. "If we take plane now we there the day after tomorrow. You got all?"

"Yeah. If not we can still get stuff there." He sat down next to him after dropping his bag next to the couch. Having this time to relax he could think about different outcomes to the mission. Most of them seemed to end badly, with the mission being succesful or not.

To Roadhog Junkrat seemed a bit down so he pulled him into a hug, staying that way for a few minutes. "Who you excited for to see?"

"Hana, Lucio and Ana. That's pretty much it. Maybe Lena as well. The other ones don't like me anyways so no point in missing them in the first place", Junkrat shrugged before throwing his arms around his neck ."They like you there way more than me so I think you'll have a better time."

Roadhog raised an eyebrow. "No intention on going with anyone hating you." He pulled his mask up a bit and hid his face in Jamie's hair. "Ana and Lena are there. Maybe Hana and Lucio too. Try not to get into a fight with Fareeha though. Last time was enough."

"Why is it always mostly women who have a problem with me ? I mean it started with the queen and went on with Fareeha, Aleksandra and a few others", he closed his eyes to enjoy their closeness more before sighing. "Sorry if they throw us out one day due to me."

"There are lot of women that like you. Lena, Emily, Alicia, Ana, Hana", he counted with his fingers. "Children Seem to like you too." He stayed silent for a bit before continuing. "We both got shit up our asses. If we get thrown out it's cuz of us both." He was the worst at comforting.

"I guess. We'll see about how it goes", he looked up at him for a moment before pushing himself off of the couch. "The faster we get it done the faster we can be back here."

Roadhog nodded, shouldered the bags and locked the door. It took a while until they were at the airport, bought the Tickets and got on plane. Roadhog didn't like heights all that much. He wouldn't say he got flying anxiety but it wasn't nice still. He tensed up as the machine started and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.  
Pretty much the whole trip he was cuddled up to his boyfriend and held onto him. Stuff like long flights were boring to him, he needed to do things to keep himself entertained and small spaces full of people usually didnt have a lot of potentially good things to offer.

Roadhog was quite happy when they finally reached germany and he could get out of the plane. Berlin was an ugly city. Muddy, scruffy, dirty with homeless people on mass. Junkertown had been a million times better. He quickly searched up the HQ coordinates again and went there with his boyfriend.  
Seeing germany with his own eyes made him wonder how Emily could have ever lived there. 

He always thought that growing up in the wasteland would have been bad but compared to here it seemed like paradise. Wouldn't be too bad if it would get blown up then he supposed at least.

The HQ was a mediocre building, nothing special. Looked like a normal house on the outside. He rang the bell and waited. First he could see was Soldier in neat clothes, Ana right behind him. Jack huffed and waved them inside while Ana pulled Junkrat into a hug. "Sweet seeing you my boys."

He quickly returned the hug with a little smile. "Nice seeing you again as well. Been a while." He pulled back after a bit to fully go inside but stayed close to her nonetheless.

"Really been! You could have at least contacted once in a while. Instead you went and caused havoc." She sounded like a mother, a bit worried and judging but soft. "Geez, Mako. You really had to go and ruin a child's future? Jack went crazy." Roadhog huffed and shrugged while they went up a long staircase, walking past an improvised laboratory in which an overworked Angela stared at a photo.

"As much as I agree with you on this we are still causing mayhem and no one get's spared", he follwed her 'till he spotted Mercy, sliding over to her amd looking over her shoulder at the picture in her hands. "Oi, who's that?"

Angela didn't look up. "Jamison?", she sighed. "A fellow colleague. No one you'd know." She wiped her eyes and stood up, turning her back to Junkrat. "Sorry. Please leave. I don't feel so good." Ana watched him and lightly pulled him back. "She's having a hard time. I'll explain later. Let me get you to your room."  
"..Oh. Ok" he looked after her in slight confusion but chose to leave her alone since she really didn't look her best at the moment and followed Ana instead.  
She opened two small rooms. "Mako, you can stay here. Jamison, this is your room. I'm sorry i can't stay much longer but we'll give you all the information at dinner. Please, feel at home boys", she smiled and waved before turning and hurrying off somewhere. Mako was a bit confused and unsure if he should go in his room or stay with his boyfriend.

Junkrat watched her 'till she was gone before turning back to Roadhog and looked at him expectantly. "Do you want to stay with me ? Don't mind if you want a room for yourself though". He threw his bag over his shoulder and opened the door to put his bags inside, leaving it open in case Roadhog wanted to follow him. "Dunno if you want them to know nor if you even care so I leave it up to you."

At that invitation Roadhog closed the door to his room and went into his boyfriend's room, letting the bags fall on the ground, not bothering to unpack for now. He let himself fall on the small bed and gave Junkrat a sign to get his ass over to him. "Anything you wanna do?" he still wore his mask.

He went over to his boyfriend when he was told to lay down as well and kicked his boots off before laying down on top of him. "If you are still tired you should sleep."

Roadhog nodded, pulled Junkrat closer and closed his eyes. They were at HQ, nothing could happen really so he quickly dozed off. Shortly after someone knocked on the door.

Junkrat took some time to wriggle out of Roadhog's grip but when he managed to do it he went to answer the door stretching.

Before the door was Angela, surprisingly. She cleared her throat and tried smiling but it looked like she had been crying. "Jamison Fawkes, i must ask you to follow me so I can do some medical checkups. It's been a while after all."

He looked her up and down slowly with a slight concerned expression before he nodded and went out of his room after closing the door. "If you have to."

She nodded and guided him to the laboratory. "Once Mako is awake I would like you to tell him that he needs to get his checkup too." She closed the laboratory door and gestured for him to sit on a small chair next to a white table. The laboratory had never looked this messy before. The tables and floor were filled with papers but not stacked but instead thrown all around. The trash cans were filled to the brim, weapons looked dirty and broken, the fish tank was empty and grown over. Liquid splashed on the walls, glass shards on the floor. Wherever you looked you'd see something new. The berlin HQ hadn't been used for quite some time and only two months before the two had been contacted had the first arrived, is what Roadhog had told him in the airplane anyway. Angela took a weird looking tool from the table, tensing up as the framed picture fell over. "Open your mouth."

This laboratory felt to him like his old workspace in Junkertown which was kinda nice but concerning considering it was Mercy who it belonged to. He opened his mouth obediently though and let her do her thing, giving this poor swiss woman a hard time now would just be a bit mean even for himself.

She nodded to herself, changed the tool and held it into one of Junkrat's ears, then nodded to herself again. She threw a bit of stuff around on a table, then wrote on a piece of paper with a half broken pen. "Get rid of your prothesis for a moment please and extend your healthy arm." She stood up and went to a shelf searching for something in it.

"Sooo...whats up with you ? I know you'd probably just tell me to piss off if you wouldn't do this medical stuff but you don't look to good", he said as he removed his prothesis before he held out his healthy arm for her just like she told him too.

She took a needle out out of the shelf and went back to Jamison, preparing his arm to drain some blood from it. She sighed before looking up into Jamie's eyes, shortly before inserting the needle. She looked hurt. "It's a long story, really. Don't tense up please, i'm going to insert it." her fingers moved with precision while her mind seemed kind of absent. "Can't believe i'm willing to tell you of all people. Normally you're so annoying and freaky, how can you have such a calming and comforting aura right now?" She smiled faintly. "Where should I start? What do you want to know?"

"Guess I'm just a good person to talk to." He would have shrugged if he didn't have a needle up his arm right now. "And just tell me what you are comfortable with. It has something to do with that photo right ? You seemed pretty sad about it."

She nodded and took a deep breath before grabbing the photo with her free Hand. "Moira O'Deorain. Genius in genetic engineering." She had a melancholic look in her eyes. "She'd been my partner here at Overwatch until her being here was discovered by the press. Overwatch threw her out." She clenched her hand into a fist as well as she could with the picture in hand. Having drained a bit too much she nearly ripped the needle out of Junkrat's arm. "I was back supporting a fight a month ago. It was against Talon and..." she bit her lip and slammed her fist at the table breathing heavily.

"...You had to fight against her ?" Junkrat tried finishing her sentence with a raised brow as he tried to supress a noise of discomfort as the needle was practically ripped out of his arm. He wouldn't have thought that it was something like this that bothered his co-worker but it seemed like a reason to be this melancholic. Without a second thought he pulled her closer as careful as he could and gave her a little arkward hug to try to comfort her.

She nodded and started sobbing. To her, Moira was more than a colleague but that was not something she would tell anyone anytime soon. She dug her nails in Junkrat's arms, desperately trying to stabilize herself but instead fell against Junkrat, breathing heavily, her face bright red.

Junkrat let her cry herself out. Once she took a hold of him he pulled her even closer and patted her back lightly. He tried to stay silent as it was possible for him, so soon the room was filled with sobs and the beeping of various machines in the small room.

It felt so long until Angela had kind of calmed down. She cleared her throat and slowly pulled away. "I- I'm sorry, I-" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell over, hitting her head on the floor.

"Angela ?!" He jumped up and put his prothesis on as fast as possible before leaning down to pick her up. Luckily she wasn't all too heavy so it wasn't too hard to hold her. He checked her for any serious injuries and sighed in relieve when he saw that she didn't bleed, well at least he didn't see anything. After a quick look around the room for something comfortable she could lay on he huffed and went out of the lab while holding her securely. "Oi ! Where is Angela's room ?" He called out into the hallway in hope of someone coming by to help him, preferably someone who knew what to do.

Angela felt like she was burning up and laid in his arms unmoving, at least not on her own. At Junkrat's outcall Jack responded unnerved. He was somewhere in a room only hearing Junkrat call out. "Upstairs, first room but don't bother her, punk!" Ana came out of that room, her eyes widening as she saw Angela. "Goddamnit Jack! I told you to not go and stop caring for the ones you do not like!" She hurried up to Junkrat and guided him to Angela's room. "I had seen it coming. Thank you for helping. What excactly happened?"

Junkrat huffed at Jack's response but it was usual that the guy was like that towards him so it was better not to get too serious with it. Much more he was relieved when Ana came to assist him.

"Well.. she was talking and the next second she fainted. Probably overworked herself, hm ? She seemed really stressed", he responded to her question as he shifted Angela in his arms to hold her more securely 'till she would be in her room. He didn't want to drop her after all.

"Oh, overworking is an understatement. She did way more than she could since she fought Moira. Every day she worked harder, every night she cried more. I had seen it coming but it still hurts seeing her like this." She grimaced and watched her as she laid in Jamison's arms. It would have been nice if she'd at least looked peaceful but she looked more pained than before. "I am so sorry for Jack. I'm trying to tell him that his behaviour is not right but an ex army soldier that lost his fiancee and criminals just don't go well it seems. Please try not to be too mad at him. We all are having a rough time at the moment."

"Don't worry. I'm used to it actually and starting a scene now would only bring her more stress." He carefully laid her down on her bed once in her room and sighed. "Moira must have been really close to her for her to end like this...Let's just hope she'll be ok", Junkrat thought for a moment before leaning down and taking her her labcoat off. It couldn't be possible to sleep in something like this peacefully. Once done he turned back to Ana and took a few steps away from Angela to not wake her up.

"They were...more than society would have allowed them to be. Now they are nothing." She took a towel, drenched it in cold water and carefully placed it on Angela's forehead. "I'll take care of her now. Thank you for bringing her up here. Take some time off until dinner. You deserve it, okay?", she smiled reassuringly and bowed down over Angela, thouroughly investigating her body.

"Alright...hope she'll be better as fast as possible." Junkrat took one last look at them before he left the room, rubbing at his arm were Angela drew his blood earlier and decided to look around the base a bit to see who else was here.

The building had four floors. A basement and first to third floor, currently he was up on the third floor. His and Roadhogs room were on the second floor as well as a conference room. The first floor had the laboratory, a kitchen and a dining room, that was at least his knowledge of the building 'till now. He also knew that Genji, Angela, Jack, Ana and Fareeha were there besides him and Roadie. He knew that Ana and Angela were in Angela's room, Jack was probably still in the conference room and Mako probably still asleep. The floor he was on seemed silent, from the second floor came infuriated voices and from seemingly very far away the clanking of metal.

The logical thing for him to do to find people was obviously follow the voices he heard downstairs. He wasn't by any means quiet with his pegleg on the floor so it didn't suprize him at all when the voices got more quiet the closer he got to them but nonetheless he went there. Once he entered the room the first thing he got were sideglances from pretty much all the members of Overwatch that would just register he was there but then went back to minding their own business.  
In the room were Jack, Aleksandra, Fareeha and Genji, looking at a map that was covered in red lines and circles. Jack straight up ignored the Junker's presence, Fareeha grimaced, Aleksandra raised an eyebrow and Genji acted like he didn't care. All in all the mood was quite unnerving. After the first encounter all went back to discussing plans, ignoring Jamison except for Hana who had been on the first floor cleaning when she spotted Junkrat, snuck up behind him and started tickling.

In suprize he let out a loud shrill laugh and whipped his head around to look down at Hana with a bright smile, finally someone who didn't hate him besides Ana. "Hana! Nice seeing you again!", he said happily and fully turned around, still laughing, to weakly try and make her stop. He didn't even care about the glares of the other people in the room. They already hated him anyways so there was nothing to ruin.

"Right back at you!" She pulled him into a hug and laughed, gave Fareeha a pissed glare even as she cleared her throat judgingly. "Come on. Let's get away from these unnerving adults!" She poked her tongue out at the four and dragged Jamison downstairs and into the kitchen. "I could go for some Snacks. How about you?"

Junkrat flipped them off before he left with Hana to the kitchen "Hm, sure. Food always sounds good!" It was great to hear her voice after such a long time again and he couldn't help but smile the whole time. "You gotta tell me how you have been doing ! What have you been up to?", he jumped up on a table to sit on it as he watched her.

"Oh, you know. Breaking some game records. I've been placed best in the videogame that was created in memory of us! Literally so bad when playing the one created after me. I mean,what is that?", she giggled while opening the refrigerator. Staring inside she looked a bit disappointed. "How about you? What've you been up to?"

"Been getting better at arcades lately and finally getting healthier. The wife of a friend might join Overwatch as well soon so that's something." He intentionally let out the part of the events that happened most recently 'till the time seemed right or if it came up by accident. He raised a brow at her dissapointment. "Already ate everything ?”

"My Mountain Dew is gone!" She pouted and instead took out a coke, pouring it in two glasses, giving one to Jamison. Then she took out a bag of chips, popped it open and grabbed a handful, stuffing them in her mouth. Still chewing she started talking again. "Tell me, how is the person going to join? Does she like videogames? Oh, can I challeng her to a Mario kart race?"

"Sadly don't know too much about her. I have just met her yesterday but she is a huge fan of Aleksandra and aperantly a great mechanic", Junkrat grabbed some chips as well and washed them down with his coke. "And really? Who else drinks it here? Aren't you the only one?"

"But she won't be another Zarya will she? One is enough!", she chuckled, getting some more chips. "I don't know! I need it! How can I survive without it?" she acted like she would panic and let herself slowly fall to the ground.

"She is the complete opposite, trust me and give me one or two of those and you can see what the next reason for the shut down of Overwatch is", he rested his head on his hand as he looked down at her. "Why not just go and grab some more?"

Hana laughed at Junkrat's first comment, then playfully pouted and acted like she was crying. "You want me to walk and spend my own money? How dare you!"

"Oi, just take what you want. That's how we do it mostly." He patted her head "And your dad can't buy you shit 24/7. You gotta take care of yourself, dear Hana"

"Then I just gotta stay dad-pendent forever! Need my own money for videogames", she snickered and enjoyed that Jamison ruffled through her hair. "Up for some matches?" she grinned smugly.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you can beat me ? Sure. Cant wait to get fucked over again" Junkrat jumped up and finished his coke, leaving the glass just on the table since why should he put it away and offered Hana his hand to pull her up, other hand on his hip.

"Sorry pal. My mech gets jealous if i go at someone else", she giggled, took Jamies hand and let herself get pulled up. "Oh, but we got a really cool room! No one really uses it so I installed the tech stuff there. We got everything!" She guided him to a room on the same floor.

"Rather not want to know what you do with your mech but sure, show me ! I'm sure you did great shit to it. Way better stuff then those lame others could do." Jamison followed her obediantely to the room, already kinda excited to see what she had done to it.

"Oh man, you should have seen Jack. He wanted to fight with his old army gun", she shook her head and opened the door. The room wasn't all that big but big enough for Hana's Mech, a big TV, various consoles and a pile of pillows. She threw her arms in the air and let herself fall on the pillow mountain, giggling like a little child. She let out a surprised screech as she hit something hard and turned around suspiciously. "Jamison, there's an enemy under those pillows! Get hiiiiiiim!", she laughed and pointed at the pillowmountain.

"An enemy?! Unaccaptable!", Jamison giggled as he pulled Hana out of the pillowmountain before throwing the pillows aside. "No worries, Hana! I will protect you!"

Hana giggled and started screeching as she saw what was under the pillows that were thrown away by Jamison. It actually was a tetra pack Mountain dew, however that had gotten there. "Hold on my soldier! I fret this may not be the enemy but a lost soldier!", she acted like she was an army soldier, pointing her fingers like a gun and slowly walking towards the bottles.

"A lost soldier ? Sir, are you sure about it not being a spy ?" He tried staying as serious as he could at the matter at hand but couldn't help but to crack a smile. This was the stuff he missed when he was gone and it was a good reason to stay at Overwatch just so he could act however he pleased to and not get judged by anyone.

"Get your head together, soldier! This is no matter for laughing!", she herself was grinning the whole time. "I do accept your opinion! Since I am too important to die it is your task as a lowly footsoldier to go and check poor Timmy out!"

"Yes, sir !" He saluted to her before he went up to check the bottles, taking one to inspect it more clearly. "Sir, I think he is clean, we can trust him."

"Good work, soldier. You now are freed of all your duties! Take time off to see your family! You are also promoted to sergeant! Now turn around and take your first step into freedom!" She acted like she wiped a tear from her eyes and patted Jamies shoulder, pushing hin into a 'brighter future'.

"Thank you, sir", he stood up straight, one hand on his chest. "Everything to keep our land safe from those traitors". He took a few steps forward before he pretended being shot and falling back onto the pillowpile, pretending as if he was dying. "Oh no. I haven't seen one of the enemies. Avenge me and keep my family safe for me, sir."

"Sergeant Fawkes! Keep yourself together! I will not let you die at the hands of those traitors! Think of your family, think of your wife and children! They need you! Fight, Sergeant, fight!", she threw herself on top of Jamison and pretended to search him for wounds and patch him up. "I will not let you die here!"

"It's too late for me. Take care of my family for me and tell them I loved them. It was an honor to fight at your side." Jamison dramatically posed and closed his eyes for a moment before he peeked an eye open at her with a grin.

Hana pressed her lips shut and obviously was shortly before bursting into laughter. "Those trai-", she tried to keep the charade going but couldn't keep herself from laughing. This was too much fun. She held her stomach while tears ran over her cheeks. " You", laughter kept her from speaking full sentences and she added something in korean before keeping on going. "You died so graciously!" She fell over and started kicking the air, trying to get some air in her lungs while laughing.

"In life and in death I have to look my best afterall !" He tried to hold back his laughter before he couldn't take it anymore and held his stomach as he laughed with her, rolling around on the pillows. It took some time before they both had calmed down a bit so that they were just laying on the ground with a bright smile. "God Hana, you are the best."

"Naw man, I know. If i weren't there to spread love who would?!", she giggled and turned to face Junkrat. "Fetch me some dew you fabulous Person!", she stretched her arms out to Junkrat longingly.

He rolled his eyes and reached over to get a bottle of Mountain dew to hand it to her. "Here you go. That stuff really is like water to you, ain't it ? Can you even life without it ?"

"Never!", she grabbed the bottle and forced the whole liquid down her throat in only a short moment, smiling even more and threw the empty bottle in a corner of the room. "I need mooooore gimme the whole packaaaage!", she giggled and crawled over to Junkrat, laying over his stomach and trying to reach for the package but failing.

Junkrat intentionally pushed the bottles further away and patted her head, sticking his tongue out. "Ain't getting more. It's part of an experiment I just decided to start."

"Nooooo!", she made puppy eyes and pouted, pinching Junkrat's cheeks and poking her tongue out at him. "Pleeeaaaase?"

"Hmmmmmm", he pretended to think deeply but then just shook his head. "Nope. You'd only get it if you give me a good reason for it."

Hana scoffed and thought about it. "Mhm. How about I...", an evil glimmer was in her eyes. "I'll kidnap Roadhog and use his hook to hook you into a pool!", she grinned.

"Didn't know you could be so crule. If you want me to die just push me off a cliff so you have your sugar water all to yourself", he put his hands behind his head, shrugging at her. "And good luck trying to kidnap him. Last time he cut off a little girl's arm so look out on what you do."

She pouted and scoffed. "Man, you're no fun. I'm not a weak girl, i have my mech you know! I'm not going down at the hands of a big fat guy!", she stood up and stretched, grabbed the package that Junkrat had pushed away and went to her mech, opening it and throwing the package inside. She hugged her mech. "Now you're safe, my babies."

"Better call your dad cause we'll come for you next, dear Hana", he sat up with a wide smirk. "All your treasures will belong to us soon, you'll see." Jumping up he stretched and huffed as he watched her curled up next to her mech and hugging it. "Even I act more mature than you do sometimes and that means something."

"Shush, my babies wanna sleep." , she acted like she tucked them in in her mech and shut her mech back down. "I might be childish but...", she threw herself on Junkrat and started tickling him again. "I still know you will always be defeated by my deadly tickling attacks!", she giggled as she sat on Junkrat's stomach, he fell down at her charge, tickling him.

"Why did I ever tell you I am ticklish ?", he gasped out between laughs and kicked his legs at her to try to free himself but Hana had him pinned down securely on the ground so he could do nothing but take it. "I surrender! Please!"

She acted like thinking about it for a moment. "Not before i throw my ult in. Nerf this!", she went all out, her hands practically flying all over Junkrat's body as she tickled him, laughing like a maniac while doing so. Only as Ana's voice could be heard through speakers did she stop and looked up. "To all heroes, dinner is ready. Please gather in the dining Hall."

Junkrat was out of breath when Hana finally stopped and thought for a moment to just bail while he could but decided again it. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before getting up to carry her to the dining hall, still out of breath but he didn't care. "You'll pay for... for this. Trust me."

She let out a surprised screech as she was picked up but just let herself get carried around, she was too lazy to move anyway. "Ehhhh, i'm better at videogames than you, how are you planning on making me pay?", she poked his side. As they entered the dining hall there were three large tables. Jack, Ana, Fareeha and surprisingly Mako too had already gathered and sat at the first table, waiting for the others to arrive.

"You'll see", he turned his head to look at her smirking. "You'll see.." When they entered the dining hall he carried Hana over to the tables before putting her down and taking a seat next to Mako, falling back to relax.

Hana pouted and took a seat in Front of Junkrat, bowing over to him and whispering into his ear. "Is there ever a time where Hog doesn't wear his mask? How does he even look like beneath it?" Roadhog just sat there, looked up only as Junkrat entered the room, now went back to staring at the table. Slowly the other heroes entered too and took their seats. Well, weren't many. Only Genji and Aleksandra had still been missing. Well, Angela too but she was probably still in bed.  
Jamie took a quick glance at Mako before bowing closer to Hana to whisper back at her. "Well there are a few occasions but I don't think you'd ever be able to see him without it", he hummed and laid back again, grinning at her widly. It made him feel even more special at his luck of having really all of Mako just for himself and he let out a dreamy sigh as he got caught up in his own fantasy.

Hana's eyes widened. "Eh, you literally saw his face? I thought he even showered with it on!" She was a bit too loud which is why Ana atarted chuckling and Fareeha sighed. Roadhog let out an amused huff and ruffled through Hana's hair. "Ey man, the food is ready! Go get yourselves filled up!" Lucio apeared from a door leading to the Kitchen, inviting everyone to go get their food.

"Maybe one day you'll be as lucky as me." Jamison gave her a pat on the back as he got up to get the promised food from the kitchen. "But let's stop the conversation 'till we have stuff to eat." Whenever something involved food or his partner he was nearly always the first one there to get what he could and this time it wouldn't be different.

One after another all heroes stood up to get their dinner. It was nothing too special, just rice with seasoning and meat for whoever wanted. Back at the table Lucio sat down next to Dva. Hana was kind of lost in thought thinking about what Roadhog could look like while he sat there, only his lips showing, shoving food into his mouth while eyeing Jamison

Jamison glanced over at Mako every now and then but mostly focused on his food, well that was 'till he was done at least. Instinctively he rested his head on his hand as he watched his partner finishing. He would have leaned and cuddled up to him but thought it would be better not too now.  
Roadhog noticed that he was being watched and grinned. "Later", he growled quietly before focusing back on his food. Meanwhile everyone had started talking and Ana needed to silence them, explaining that now all were there that had time, Angela would probably not be ready for the fight, talking about the tactics and what even happened. Apparently Nazis had gathered to throw over the current government so they reactivated old omnics, spraying their Hakenkreuze everywhere they went. "Anyone got questions?"

"Are you sure we are enough people to get this done? Now that Angela is taking a break as well, won't we be like an easier target for them?" He threw in after kinda listening to Ana talking about plans and other stuff he couldn't care too much about. He didn't doubt their abilities to get the gang under control but with Overwatch you better be safe than sorry.

"Well, we are the only ones who could gather, we have to do this. If we could find more heroes we'd gladly take them but for now we are the only fighters we got." "I do have to agree with him", Phara slammed her hands on the table. "We are nine people against a revolution of hundreds of people and Omnics. If we fight like this casualties will happen and we can not afford to lose!" "Well, where are the others then?" Hana added. "Winston is caught up in his lab, Hanzo we can not contact, Torbjorn is with his family, Reinhardt with Torbjorn, apparently they are helping a New hero being born. Orisa and Bastion are in Numbani for check ups. Tracer had to be brought to the hospital due to an accident and Mei is in China, helping with scientific studies. Symmetra is unreachable and Zenyatta..." Jack stopped and looked to Genji. "Do you know where he is?" Genji nodded. "He's giving speeches for freedom in India." "We are strong! Don't doubt our chances of survival!" Zarya threw in, slamming her fist on the table. "Everyone please...", Ana tried to silence the infuriated heroes that started arguing at Zarya's throw in. Angered herself, which did not happen often, she yelled something in arabic that made all go silent. "If anyone knows someone who would join or convince one of the others to go and help us it would be appreciated. If not, stop arguing about it! You are here to fight, you have come here in knowledge that we are few!", she cleared her throat. "Please, I would ask you to leave it quietly this evening. We all are exhausted. I can't tell you to go back to your rooms but keep it quiet today, okay?" She gave a half hearted smile, stood up and left in the direction of Angelas room

After Ana had left the room fell silent amd everyone just seemed to think about what was best they could do. During that period of silence Junkrat thought about possible people he knew that could be of any help during this battle. Emily for sure was out of question for this, she was a good baker but not a fighter. Her wife was probably already recruited by Reinhardt and Torbjorn at the time... and the other people that were his friends already were in Overwatch. They needed someone who was mercyless. Someone who wouldn't care about destroying a few hundred omnics and trouble makers. They needed someone like ... Suddenly Junkrat jumped up with probably one of the most unusual expressions he ever wore. "Jack, I think I know the perfect person for this job."  
Everyone's eyes were on him the moment he said that. Jack raised an eyebrow but kept from discriminating Junkrat for how he had adressed him as he'd normally do. They all were shocked at Ana's outbreak. "Spit it out already, soldier. We need everyone we can get!" The others nodded and silently added their yes.

"We need the Junkerqueen." As much as she hated Junkrat and Roadhog she litterally was the only person he knew that was fit for the job. Not to mention that she was one of the most sane people he had ever seen in Austrailia even with all the radiation everyone had witnessed too, well, minus her brutal ways she sometimes had.

Roadhog choked on his spit and started coughing, staring at Jamison non believing, beneath his mask that is. "Who is the...", Jack thought about his words for a moment. "Junkerqueen?" Everyones attention was focused on the smaller Junker.

"The Junkerqueen is the leader and one of the few people that helped building Junkertown up. She has traits that make her perfect for the job. If she should really be here she could eighter be given a mech to or just let her fight with her usual weapons", he gave a quick summary on her before looking at Roadhog. "Come on, you gotta admit as well that she is strong and can be helpful for us in this."

Roadhog sounded infuriated. "She hates us. We're not allowed in town. She'll kill us. She'll kill you. I can't allow this." "If she is willing to fight we'll take her", Jack added to that. "Give me a full report on her tomorrow and we'll try contacting her. Everyone else got suggestions?" Roadhog growled, closed his hand around Junkrat's neck and dragged him out of the hall and to the laboratory, slamming him against the wall. "What do you think you're doing? Are you stupid? She'll kill everyone, you first!"

"Why would she ? She is crazy but just let her scrap some omnics and everything will be fine ! Since Zenyatta, Bastion and Orisa aren't here she wouldn't hurt them." He rubbed the back of his head. "And even if she would kill me we have Angela. Shit, I know you are worried but I am for once thinking about others."

Roadhog scoffed and let go of Junkrat so he slumped down the wall. "I didn't fucking save you for you to die now! I-", he stepped away and took a long breath. "Whatever. When she's here, don't think you'll have even a moment alone." He was angry. Really angry. Been a long time since he had been that infuriated. Only that it was Jamison before him stopped him from unleashing his anger.

".. Sorry." The best thing he could do was to just stay quiet at this point and look at the floor. He didn't think about the consequences...like usual but how could he think about getting killed at a place full of professional soldiers? He got up with a sigh and crossed his arms, pushing himself past Roadhog to leave the room while quietly mumbling that he had to do something for the report.

Roadhog let out a long sigh and sat down on a table. He knew this was his fault, his fault for being protective, dominant and he felt guilty for that but he couldn't turn it off. He could only try to supress it which obviously didn't work. He'd better stay in his room tonight, eventhough all his stuff was in Junkrats room. As he sat there and stared at the wall Lucio entered the room to clean up the rest of the mess which Hana had started cleaning before.

Junkrat grabbed a piece of paper to scribble down the things he knew and remembered about the Queen. The task only distracted him for a few minutes though and he went over to thinking about possible outcomes to when she would be here. As long as Roadhog would protect him he hoped he'd be fine, but why worry? Maybe she wouldn't even show up at all.

"Damn man, what'cha doing here?" Lucio started trying to cheer Roadhog up which apparently worked because after about an hour Roadhog stood up, gave him thumbs up, which he received back, and made his way to Junkrats room knocking on the door.

"Come in. The door isn't locked", he said not looking up, distraction would be great right now even from someone like Aleksandra really. His mood lightend up a bit when he saw it was his partner but he hid it, fearing he was still mad at him. "Need anything ?"

Roadhog closed the door after himself and first got rid of his mask, even though he was gonna feel really insecure without it. He sat down next to Junkrat and first stared at the report, then at the ground, then at Junkrat. "I-" he took a deep breath his face flushing deep red. He never thought he was gonna say something like this but Lucio said it was gonna be the right thing to do so Roadhog just followed his advice, pressed his eyes shut and started stuttering slightly. "I'm sorry for what I said." He took another deep breath.

It took him a moment to register what just happened and he blinked at him a few times. "Did-" he dropped his pen and turned fully towards him "Did you just apologize to me...?" In all the years he knew him he never really heard him apologizing for something and most certainly not like that. He cracked a little smile and moved closer to him to rest his head on his shoulder "..It's ok. I know you are just worried."

Roadhog relaxed once he felt Junkrats body warmth and started ruffling through Junkrat's hair, one of his favourite things to do apparently. Sometimes he even liked to imagine Jamie like a cat, if he would now only purr...Roadhog let out an agreeing noise and stared at the paper. "You forgot that she is a criminal and why she is the queen." He took the pencil his boyfriend had dropped and started scribbling down some stuff.

"We all are criminals. Everyone in the wasteland is and it won't change but yeah, just write down what i forgot." He snuggled up to him and watched him writing before looking up at him. "You aren't mad at me anymore, right? I didn't mean to make you mad in the first place."

Roadhog sighed as he was finished and snuggled up to Jamison. "I'm not mad at you, i'm mad at her. She's not one for apologies. I'll just have to make sure you're safe when she's here." He looked down at Junkrat and smiled blushing, ruffling through his boyfriends hair. "Could you...", he averted his eyes. " Start purring? Please?"

"We'll just have to wait and see how things will turn out." Junkrat shrugged and leaned more into his hand purring. "And of course. Anything to make it up to you that you keep sticking with me and my stupid plans~" He even crawled over on his lap to curl up on it while he was being pet.

Roadhog couldn't help but let out a fascinated noise, looking down at his boyfriend, carefully patting him like he was the most fragile thing. A silent precious escaped his mouth without him realizing. He was so gonna make Junkrat wear a cat costume someday.

Junkrat let his eyes fall shut at the as he enjoyed the gentle touches he recieved. It felt nice to be treated like this, to get all the attention he ever wished to get from the other. If he wanted he could have even fallen asleep here and there.

Roadhog chuckled and pinched his boyfriend's cheek to keep him from falling asleep. He was too awake to sleep since he had slept before, even if not for too long. Well, jet lag had him getting kind of more psyched too. "Hey, don't sleep."

"You are so warm and comfy though", Junkrat whined as he was woken up again but tried not to sleep which was kinda hard.  
Roadhog smiled at that but kept pinching Junkrat's cheek. "What do I gotta do to keep you awake?"

"Stop being yourself", he purred and rested his head on his chest while looking at him. "It's just too good not to sleep."

Mako sighed and slowly stood up, carefully carrying Junkrat to the bed. "At least sleep on the bed. You'll get cold." He tucked Junkrat in and laid down next to him, pulling him closer. He didn't feel like sleeping so he'd instead watch him sleep again probably.

Junkrat shifted closer to him and gave him a goodnight kiss before he hugged him tightly. "Hopefully the Queen won't kill me the second she sees me", he laughed tiredly before closing his eyes purring.


	8. Chapter 8

Roadhog scoffed at the remark and watched his Junker sleep. Even in sleep he kept purring and wriggling like a cat. It was actually so calming that Roadhog fell asleep too soon after. The next morning it was Jack's voice that greeted them. "Soldiers, gather in the dining hall!"

Groaning Junkrat opened his eyes and looked at the clock before pushing his face back into his pillow to try to continue sleeping but it was no use so he got up groaning and got dressed.

Roadhog was still asleep, mumbling something about Jamie and cats while snoring and turning around.

Junkrat turned towards his partner and smiled softly as he crawled over him to wake him up while giving him multiple kisses. "Come on, you heard the guy. It's time to get up."

Roadhog groaned and pulled Junkrat closer, returning the kisses still half asleep, opening his eyes just a bit. "Only a bit", he groaned half asleep and tried to turn around again and get back to sleep.

"No, we have to get up now", he pinched his cheeks as he tried wriggling out of his grip pouting.

Slowly, very slowly Roadhog woke up. It felt like you could see his brain starting up. Yawning he finally freed Junkrat and slowly stood up, scratching the back of his neck. His hair was wild and his clothes full of folds. He looked super messy standing there, sleepiness in his eyes and just staring.

Junkrat couldn't help but giggle as he stayed on the bed to watch Roadhog for a moment. "If you wouldnt have me you'd oversleep everyday for sure", he stayed there for a bit longer before he jumped up to give him a quick peck on the lips before he left. "I'll already go ahead. Meet you there in a second."

This fully got Roadhog out of his trance so he quickly put on some new clothes, put on his mask and took the report Junkrat had written yesterday. He didn't care about his hair being messy and just walked right over to the dining hall.

Junkrat had sat down with Hana and Lucio again just like yesterday and talked with them about random things. He only stopped when he saw Roadhog joining them and moved his chair slightly closer to him grinning.

Roadhog was greeted right away by a grinning Lucio while Hana suspiciously chewed on her bread, glaring at Roadhog's mask. It felt nice to have Junkrat closer but he was still not intent on openly showing their relationship, if not needed that is. He reached for bread and toppings and started stuffing food inside him when Jack appeared behind Junkrat. "Do you got the report soldier so I can get to work?"

He reached for the report Roadhog luckily brought with him to hand it over to Jack. "Here. That is pretty much all I know about her. The rest you'd have to get from her. I hope it is still useful", he watched Jack briefly looking through the report before going back to eating his breakfast and talking to his friends.

Jack nodded, raised an eyebrow at what he read and left the hall to get to Ana who, with Angela, hadn't shown up yet. If they could recruit her she'd be here by the next day definitely. Roadhog tensed up at the thought, finished his meal even sooner and eyed Junkrat for the time being. "So, how's the Junkerqueen?", Hana asked. "Yeah, she's not the only one interested pal. Is she good lookin'?", Lucio added grinning.

"Depends. If you think she is hot no one will stop you from thinking that but this woman ain't anything to joke with if you get her angry. She is ... a quite interesting woman to say the least", Junkrat mumbled as a response as he ate. "Guess she is kinda big chested so if you like big tits she's perfect."

Lucio's eyes had sparkles in them as he leaned in closer. "D'you think i'd have a chance?" Hana snitched at big chested, looked down at herself and started pouting, mumbling something like. "She can stay away."

"Wait, you already think about dating her? You really have an interesting taste in women. Just wait for her to come here before thinking about that stuff", he gave Lucio a weird look but couldn't help a small chuckle. "Hana, don't worry about it. You don't need big tits to be better than her."

"Ey man, gotta take every chance I can get or I'll die lonely! That'd be like the worst way to die!" Lucio had puppy dog eyes and started ranting about women and what it was like to be without them while Hana looked up and gave Junkrat a faint smile. "You really think so? I mean...everyone likes big boobs. Like...not this...", she pointed at herself a bit disappointed.

Since Junkrat couldn't really share Lucio's opinion with women she just listened to him rant before he saw how dissapointed Hana looked and he decided to try to comfort her a bit. "Hana, come on now. You are great and you know that. There are a lot of people who'd be happy to be with you."

She teared up and quickly wiped her eyes. "T-thanks Jamie." Roadhog leaned over the table to ruffle through Hana's hair. She was a bit scared at first but enjoyed it after a while, smiling. Lucio had gotten out of his trance and now looked at Jamison. "Hey people, you got any plans?", his gaze shifted from Junkrat to Roadhog and Hana.

"Plans for what ?", Junkrat looked back over to him as Lucio finally had seemed like to stop thinking about women for now and shifted over to Hana's side to throw his arm around her.

"Well for today, dude. I for my part won't stay in this damned depressive building much longer. I'm giving a concert underground so you're all welcome!", he grinned.

"You can't just go somewhere without giving a concert, can you ?", he smiled and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, not sure what to do so I might just as well join you if I don't find other stuff to do. What about you guys ?", he looked between Hana and Mako.

Hana lit up a bit more and cracked a large smile. "I will so be at that concert! I've been locked in here for days!" Roadhog shrugged and pointed to Junkrat. "Whatever he decides." Lucio raised an eyebrow grinning. "You really are attached to him aren't you?" Roadhog growled warningly and Lucio backed off a bit. "Sorry, sorry. So, i'll see Hana then. Hopefully you two too! Gotta prepare some stuff, man! See ya when I drop the beat!", he jumped up and casually ran out of the dining hall, however that worked but he could do it.

Jamison raised a brow at the comment and leaned over the table to his partner. "Do you think I make some things too obvious about us or is he just teasing as usual?" He feared he made it too obvious that they were more than just friends but tried not to make it show and put his arm away from Hana to give her some space again.

"He's just teasing. Don't worry", he whispered and stood up. "I'll go get ready. Decide on whatever." With that he left the room. Hana was excitedly tapping her feet on the ground and stared at Junkrat. "Come on! You gotta come too!"

"Ok, ok. We'll come too." Junkrat patted her head and looked at her with a reassuring smile. "How can I say no if you ask like that?", he glanced around the room to see that nearly everyone had already left again. "Anything you wanna do in the meantime?"

Hana jumped up, screaming 'yay' excitedly. She was really hyperactive now again. "I always wanted to remodel and paint over my mech! Since you are a genius at technical stuff like that, how about you help me?" If she was an anime character right now she'd surely have hearts as eyes.

"Aw, you'll make me blush if you keep complimenting me." Jamison got up and reached a hand out for her. "It would be an honor for me to help you redesigning your mech's look."

"Yesssssss!", she threw her hands in the air, hugged Jamie and dragged him into the same room as yesterday. The mech still stood there, as pink as ever. She crossed her arms and turned to Jamie. "So, what do you think would look good?"

"Hmmm", he scratched his chin as he eyed her mech from every side. "How about a complete makeover? Meaning you getting a new suit as well so we can really do everything with your mech and you still fitting with it."

"Ehhh- but I can't sow." She tought for a moment. "I know! We'll design something and i'll annoy momma to help!", she grinned and giggled. "So you tell me and i'll draw. Or can you draw? One of us gotta go in the mech."

"You go in there. It's yours after all so you fit in it perfectly. Now, how do you want it ? Any colors or design you want ?" He took of his shirt he politly wore around his teammates to not get paint on it. "I can draw"

"Mhm. Like something less childish? But not feminine or erotic, I want something cool! Something you look at and think this is cool and will crush everyone!" She had sparkles in her eyes, making a really bad sketch of her mech. "Paint should beeeeeee...", she thought about it for a second. "Try the lockers in the laboratory. That's where they were last time at least."

"I'll get it while you work on the design", he suggested and went out of the room to get the things needed for the laboratory. When he came back he carried various buckets of paint, cans of spray paint and whatever else he could find that would be of use to them. "How is the design going ?" He asked and glanced over her shoulder to look at the progress.

"I have no Idea what i'm doing!", she stared at a messy and sloppy, really bad, doodle of her mech with way too much weird action based stuff like antennas, big fists, sprays, mountain dew...She seriously had no idea how to design stuff. "Help me." She stared at him with literal loss in her eyes.

"Ey, no worries. We'll find something good for you." Junkrat put the stuff he brought down before he took a seat next to her and took the pen out of Hana's hand to doodle for her as best he could. "First we just need a base color. What do you want?"

"Mhm, something cool and edgy but not black. I guess blue, red, orange or yellow would be cool. But like nothing that looks blank. You know what I mean?", she looked over his shoulder excitedly. "And nothing too far off from my mech's structure at the moment."

"Hmmm, yellow and orange would be cool but also attract a lot of attention. Red and blue sound really good but it is still up to you. A metallic blue would look great", he scribbled some things for ideas down while he continued talking, "And if you want something edgy, maybe spikes?"

"Metallic blue? Sounds good." Her feet moved with an imaginary rythm, this was really exciting for her. "Wouldn't I need to be a punk for spikes? D'ya think I should try some kind of punk image? Just imagine me being edgy!", she giggled, lost in her dream world.

"Only one way to find out if you'd look good with it. If it ain't your style then you can always just change out again", he turned to her grinning and tapped the pen on the desk."Go all out punk! But not too dark, more like pastel punk I guess? Is that a thing? Who Cares! We'll make it a thing!", he stared at her hair. imagining it dyed. "Are you going to cut your hair as well or keep it like this and just change it up a bit ?", he scribbled some more stuff about color combinations down like different shades of blue or some blue and purple or pink mixes.

"I think i'll keep with my hairlength. If it doesn't fit me i'd stay there with a weird haircut. But i'll dye it, colourful. And put on some new face paint. Maybe I should try fake piercings?" She was amazed by how amazingly easy it looked when Junkrat drew and created something out of his own mind. "Don't forget to design me some clothes too!"

"Sure. Maybe this time something that isn't in one piece ? Like maybe ripped up pants or shorts with tights under them and to that a tanktop with a skull or some merchandise from one of your games with extra stuff on them like patches for stuff you like like mountain dew ?" He laid back when he was done drawing to show her what he meant.

Hana was too flashed to speak so instead nodded, tearing up at the artwork and imagining herself in it. With trembling hands she carefully touched the piece of paper and moved along the lines. "It's perfect..." She could barely speak, her voice not more than an amazed whisper.

"You really like it, don't you ?" Jamison watched her, proud of himself that she liked the drawing so much and couldn't help the large grin that was plastered to his face the entire time. "Well then. Should we get to work ?"

She snapped out of her trance and jumped up throwing her hands in the air, or like literally throwing everything everywhere. She was too hyped. Running to her mech she got the mountain dew bottles out, threw one to Junkrat, opened one herself and downed the iquid. "Let's staaaaaaaaaaart!" She ran back to her mech and pushed it into the middle of the room. "How do we start?"

Junkrat opened the bottle and nearly downed it all in one go before putting the nearly empty bottle away and clapping his hands together. "Get someone to make the clothes first and then we can start working on your mech. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Eeeeh but Mommy will take a while to make 'em." She took a new Mountain dew bottle and spun it in her hands. "Oh i know! I'll just get her some dew! It'll go faster! Wait here a moment!” She ran off to Ana who was in Angela's room again. "Eeeeey, Mommy! Could you make some clothes for me?" A short conversation evolved in which Ana stated that she did not have time and was sorry but would do it once all was over. Crestfallen Hana was on her way back, quite slower than before as she bumped into Roadhog who was up, searching for his boyfriend. "Ya look sad." She nodded and averted her gaze. "Junkrat and I are working on a make over but Mommy won't make me new clothes." Roadhog nodded and whispered something in her ear which pumped her back up. Both went back into the room, Hana humming. "I'm back, i'm back and got my clothes! Can we Start with the mech?"

"Perfect! We sure can!", Junkrat said as he did the last few touches on preparing everything and smiled even wider when he saw Roadhog joining them. "Oi, you want to help us as well ? Great! We'll get done even faster with redesigning then. It's your mech, Hana, so what do you want to start with ?", he made a swift handmotion towards the mech and took a step aside to give her room, awaiting for her to give him orders of what to do and taking a sip of his drink.

Roadhog went up to Junkrat and huffed proudly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek while Hana was with her attention elsewhere. He looked at the design, nodded and disappeared to get his stuff, pulling his mask down only as he had left the room so Junkrat could see him smile. Hana was running in circles around her mech, then took a deep breath and kneeled down to the drawing. "We'll start off with the new parts like the spikes and removing unneeded parts as well as those who'll later have a different colour. We'll have three piles there to sort, unneeded, dyed, new. That should be enough work", she sounded completely switched out as she gave orders, threw out her jacket and shirt so she was only wearing underwear up top. She hurried to a shelf and pulled out tools, throwing one pack to Jamie, taking one herself.

The short kiss only made him want to make the task of rebuilding the mech more perfect and to give it even more than his best. He started to remove some of the part from the mech and kept glancing at the sketch he made before to make sure he was getting all the things that were unneeded that Hana hadn't removed yet and then went over to remove the smaller parts that they wanted to repaint. Let alone removing everything took them around 2 hours but the results already paid off. Now they had three piles with different parts, the ones that would be of no use to them pushed further away. Then he grabbed some spray paint and the buckets with some brushes and they went on with their jobs of giving the mech a different look color wise.

Somewhere in that time Roadhog had quietly entered the room again without anyone noticing and had watched what was going on from a corner of the room, sketching something on a piece of paper, a pile of Hanas clothing next to him. Hana was already covered in paint and oil but her grin did not waver a bit as she took the spray paint and started with the basic colour. "Hey, what do you think about a skelebunny on the back of my mecha?"

"Think it would look great. Who should try to do it? You or me ?", he wiped at his forehead as he painted the extra parts and tried not to get the floor or himself too dirty from it. He wouldn't care if he would 'cause his hands and arms were already pretty much covered in oil and paint but still.

"Please you do it! I can't draw!", she giggled and kept spraying her mech. Her hair already glimmered blue and red with paint which already gave her a look similar to her mech. Suddenly Roadhog was behind her, measuring her size carefully before he went back to his corner. She tensed up at that surprised, a bit scared even. She hadn't seen Roadhog at all and thus had jumped.

"Ok, I'll do it. Just tell me when you get done spraying it." Junkrat glanced up as he heared a little noise from Hana and chuckled softly as he put the can aside to let the smaller parts dry to watch her for a while.

She nodded and kept spraying. It took about one more hour until the mech was ready for accessories. Roadhog took Hana away for a moment and discussed something with her so she quickly gave Junkrat directions before disappearing with Roadhog who had a bunch of stuff in his arms.

Junkrat did as he was told to do and waited a moment for the paint to dry a bit before he drew the accessories on it and reattatched the parts they had taken off before.

It was another hour until Roadhog and Hana went back. Roadhog was the first to enter the room, cleared his throat to get Junkrat's attention and opened the door for Hana. Hana's hair was blue with red-pinkish stripes and brushed to the right side of her face while she was wearing a blue crop top with a skelebunny on it, beneath a white top. Her dark blue shorts Were ripped, beneath colourful leggings. Her feet were in white sneakers with rainbow skulls. In her face she had a fake septum and fake earrings. She blushed and showed of herself as she entered the room.

Junkrat looked over at the others before he smiled widly and hurried over to them to look Hana over. "Wow, you look great ! This style really fits you !" His gaze landed on his partner impressed "Did you do that ? Didn't know you were so good at things like that!"

Hana jumped up and down, giggling. "I know! This looks so great! I love it so much! Omg, is that my mech?! How did all this..?! How did I deserve this?!" Tears of joy ran down her face as she jumped at Junkrat clinging to him. Roadhog at the side nodded. He had always been the one to fix Jamie's clothing so of course he could sow but he himself was kind of impressed of what he did himself. But he was even more amazed at what Junkrat did and slowly made his way to Junkrat. While Hana still hugged too he pressed both closer to him in a tight hug.

Junkrat clung tight to both of them as he happily wiped Hana's tears of joy away and looked over their work. "We did really good work today and seeing you this happy really was worth it all!" They stayed this close for some time before they slowly pulled away from one another."I- i'm so sorry guys but I gotta run around with this! I gotta show everyone what we created!" She ran to her mech, stepped inside, waved with it and walked out carefully. Roadhog smiled and pulled his mask up again so Jamison could see. "You did well." He ruffled through his boyfriend's hair and started cleaning up. "Once the room is less messy i'll get you a bath", he grinned.

Jamison waved after Hana before he helped him cleaning up. "Yeah, yeah sure. I did enough work for today so a bath sounds nice." He looked down at himself. "And I need to get this paint and oil off of me anyways."

"I don't mind you being painted, but in other liquids", he grinned and started laughing teasingly, pinning the sketches on the wall while gathering the paper that was used to keep paint from getting on the floor to throw it away.

"Oh, I'm sure you like it. You think I should shower later in case I do get dirtier today?", he winked at him and got the buckets to carry them back to the lab were he got them, humming satisfied.

"How about i help scrub you in the bath so even if you do get dirtier i can get it right off?" He approached Junkrat from behind and hugged him, breathing against his neck showing off his attraction to his boyfriend.

Junkrat let out a squeek of suprize when his boyfriend hugged him from behind and blushed lightly as he leaned back against him. "Sounds good to me. You really do too much for me though. I should make it up to you some time."

"You already am", he smiled and gave Junkrat a passionate kiss before taking the trash out to a bin to throw it away. It took a while until they were done cleaning but when they were Roadhog quickly pulled Junkrat up to their room and into their bathroom. The bathtub wasn't all too big but should be enough for both of them.

Junkrat kicked off his shorts before he started preparing the bath for them, leaning on the rim off the tub as he waited for the water to rise while looking at him grinning. "Now, planned anything ?"

"To make you feel good", he grinned and stretched, getting rid of his own clothes and stepping inside the tub once the water was warm. "Come here."

He slid into the tub with him and purred quietly as he rested his head on his chest relaxed. "You sure you want to do the work ?"

"Not minding you doing it either", he grinned and spread his legs, his hands on the tubs frame, relaxing in the hot water with his boyfriend at his side. The purring got him even more excited

"Good. Then just lay back and enjoy yourself", he slid on his lap, snuggling close to him with a small smile. He reached behind himself and bit his lip as he pumped his fingers inside himself to prepare himself.

Roadhog grinned and teasingly licked and bit Junkrat's ear. It was hard for him to not just do something himself but he kept from it and instead just whispered Junkrat's name in between the bites and licks.

Junkrat pulled his fingers out of himself after a few quick pumps of his fingers and instead went on to wrapping his hand around Roadhog's dick, as well as leaning in to kiss him passionately.

Roadhog returned the kiss submissively and melted into it. He was gonna enjoy this fully without taking much action himself. He took Junkrat's head in one hand and enjoyed the feel of the hair along his fingers, moaning at his boyfriend's touch.

Junkrat kept kissing him when he lifted his hips just to sit down on Roadhog's growing erection, gasping a breathy moan into the others mouth as he felt himself stretched out the more he took inside him.

Roadhog groaned, enjoying every second of this moment . His groans were silenced by the others mouth as he breathed heavily into the kiss. He gripped the tub frame and Junkrat's hair harder so he'd not lose himself.

Junkrat put his hand on the others chest when he pulled away from the kiss to give himself upright as he moved his hips fast and rough. His head fell back as a series of moans escaped him, eyes half lipped so he could keep looking at him though.

Roadhog blushed and bit his lip until it bled. It felt too good to be true that he was getting spoiled like that by his boyfriend. He groaned a bit too loud and moved his hand from Jamie's head to his mouth to bite down on it. Blood ran down his fingers but it only amplified his pleasure.

"If you need something to bite just bite me. Don't worry about hurting me", Junkrat leaned closer to Roadhog's neck with a smirk and started leaving small bitemarks along it and his shoulder.

The cold teeth on his skin made him crazy and he growled loudly, plunging his teeth deep into Junkrat shoulder. The metallic taste in his mouth gave him an adrenaline pump. He needed more so he started clawing Junkrat's back, digging deep into his flesh, the water would wash it away anyways.

The feeling of Mako leaving all those scars and bruises was too good and he couldn't hold back the loud moans that escaped him. Luckily they were muffled by his face being pressed into his partner's neck. The others would totally be able to see his new injuries but at this point he couldn't care less as he used all his strength to keep bouncing hard up and down.

Roadhog's concsiousness was like it was washed away, it was just not existent. His boyfriend made him go crazy, lose all rest of his humanity 'till he was nothing more than an animal, clinging and biting, clawing and longing. It felt like an eternity in which blood ran down their bodys before he felt himself being on the verge. Barely he could get these words out into Jamie's ear: "I'm cumming."

Nodding he let go of his neck to move his hips faster and reached down to get himself off at the same time as Roadhog. It only took a few more thrusts before he threw his head back and came in his hand groaning. When he looked back down he could see the water being a slight red hue around them and suddenly felt the stinging of the wounds on his back and shoulders.

Roadhog came shortly after Junkrat and threw his head back, breathing heavily. His shoulders were covered in small bites and bruises while Junkrat's shoulder had a big and deep bitemark on his shoulder. If it'd not been blood painting the water the pinkish would have nearly been romantic and sweet. Seeing Junkrats wound Roadhog quickly snapped back and carefully investigated the wound. "You okay?"

Junkrat giggled tiredly at his boyfriend's worry and fell down ontop of him to relax, nodding to reassure him he was doing fine. "Don't worry. Ain't the most painful thing that happened to me and there ain't no thing in the world that could ruin this for me now." He lifted himself off of him to make him pull out so it was more comfortable to rest.

Roadhog sighed relaxed and wriggled around a bit to help Junkrat get off. Then he softly pulled Junkrat back on top of him, gave him a soft kiss and yawned. "What did you tell Hana when I left? This morning."

"Just that we might come to Lucio's concert as well 'cause she really seemed to wanted us to join them." Junkrat closed his eyes as he returned the kiss and cleaned his hand off before moving his fingers just barely along his back. "Gotta have to get a bandage to cover them up later."

Roadhog nodded. "I'll do it for you. I'm responsible." He didn't want to but carefully picked Junkrat up, changed place with him and left the bathtub to get a towel. "Reach out your arms." He got their favourite shampoo and started carefully cleaning Junkrat's arms that were still covered in dried paint. 

He did as he was told, holding his arms out as he patiently waited for him to finish cleaning him before he climbed out of the tub to grab a towel. Briefly he dried himself off with some help from his boyfriend and reattached his fake limbs before he stumbled out of the room to get new clothes.

Roadhog watched him walk away, let the water out if the tub and cleaned the bathroom a bit before getting himself clothes too as well as bandages for Junkrat. He now wore a black shirt with Junkrat's patches on it as well as sweatpants, sneakers and had his hair back into a ponytail. He quickly fixed up Junkrat and sat down on the bed yawning and watching what was going on.

Junkrat flopped down face first next to him after putting on a shirt to hide the bandages as good as possible and some random pants he pulled out of his bag and was now looking up at him. "Feeling sleepy ?"

"A little. We still got time." he yawned again, stretched and laid down, pulling Junkrat on top of him. "Try getting some sleep?"

"Sure. A short nap sounds nice." He threw his arms around him and closed his eyes as he relaxed against him, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"I'll wake you up", he whispered, thinking about how awesome it was that Junkrat was there for him. He quickly fell asleep, hugging Junkrat in his sleep. He woke up about two hours later. It now was dark outside and probably about time to go meet up with Hana. He ruffled through his boyfriend's hair, gave him a peck on the forehead and smiled. "Wake up. Hana's waiting."

"Hana can wait for a bit longer. My bed can't", Junkrat groaned and rolled over to press his face into the matress with a sigh. It took him some minutes before he took a glance back at him and sit up when Roadhog didn't stop trying to make him get up.

"I can't wait either", Mako grinned and suprised Junkrat with a tickling attack. "When you tell me you stand up I stop", he laughed and softly pushed Junkrat back on the back, towering above him.

"I'll get up ! I'll get up !" Junkrat flailed his arms around laughing and tried getting up despite laughing so hard. "I couldn't sleep now anymore anyways."

Roadhog huffed successfully, let go and backed away a bit, crossing his legs, waiting for Junkrat to regain his breath and be ready. Mako's neck was still covered in bitemarks that anyone could see but he didn't know how to cover them up since he didn't want to wear a scarf.

"Should have been more careful", Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck as he got up and stretched, popping his back with a satisfied sigh. His bitemarks were luckily almost all hidden underneath the bandages and his shirt but some that were higher up on his neck were visible anyways.

"Careful? About what?", Roadhog cocked his head to the side and looked at Junkrat confused. He didn't mind the bitemarks, liked them even.

"You don't want people to know, right ? Shouldn't have left marks you can't cover too well", he shrugged. "Don't want to make you uncomfortable with people asking about it."

Roadhog hugged Junkrat from behind and snuggled up to him. "Don't mind. Like 'em. Let the people talk." He huffed and looked around for his mask. "Ready to go?"

"If you say so then it's good." Junkrat snuggled up to him, nodding, before helping him getting his mask and taking his hand to drag him outside. "And sure am. Don't wanna make Hana waiting, eh?"

Roadhog chuckled and let himself get dragged by the smaller one. They found Hana in the laboratory, together with Ana and a weak looking Angela. Ana waved, Angela gave a weak smile and Hana ran up to them excitedly. She still looked the same as before, except she now had also put on makeup.

He only gave Angela a smile in return, not wanting to have her talking much at this state and waved at Ana before he gave Hana his full attention. "Really made yourself pretty for the concert, hm ? Hopefully the guys won't just line up for you then. I still wanna spend some time with you there as well." He threw his arm over her shoulders chuckling. "You know where to go, right ?"

"Oh hell i know! Lucio gave me extra directions and three entry cards! Heck, i'm ready!" She started walking, Junkrat's arm still on her shoulder and Roadhog right aside her as she finally realized what Junkrat meant. She Started blushing like crazy. "You really think so? Like, d'you think i might even get to know someone?" She was totally squirrelly

"Of course ! You look great afterall. Don't think anyone could resist you like that." Junkrat patted her shoulder grinning and cuddled her a bit before smiling at Mako. "Ain't that true ?" He let Hana lead the way as they went out of the HQ to the place where the concert took place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's Roadrat interaction is cringy. I recommend skipping

Roadhog gave thumbs up and agreeingly huffed, following them to the concert. It was in an underground pub they entered. A bunch if people already were there, well kmore than a bunch. The pub was already pretty much full. On the stage was Lucio building up his equipment and giving off comments to keep the crowd entertained.

"Guess you wanna go up to him, hm?", Junkrat finally put his arm away from Hana and instead backed up a bit to stay closer to Roadhog instead as he looked over the crowd which wasn't really hard considering him being taller than most others.

She turned around for a second to look at Junkrat before grinning, waving and turning to run up to Lucio who introduced her as "the D.Va. from Overwatch". Steadily new people entered the pub and the crowd grew bigger but it was fine since they were both taller than average. "You want a drink?", Roadhog crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, looking at Junkrat.

"Sure, why not", Junkrat grinned at him and stayed close by his side as they made their way over to the bar to order drinks for both of them.

The bartender looked like a girl aside for that he had a light scruffy beard. Behind them was a blackboard with the different drinks written on it and the prices while they were cleaning some glasses behind the counter. Roadhog huffed and stared at the blackboard. He had no idea what to take so instead he just shrugged and laid one hand on Junkrat's shoulder. "You decide. I take what you want."

Junkrat simply ordered some beer for them, handing one of the bottles he recieved from the bartender before laying against the wall to watch Lucio setting up his things and Hana talking to random people in the front lines.

Suddenly all lights went out and Lucios voice sounded clear through the speakers. "You ready to pump y'all?" The spotlight was on him as he held the mic in the air to catch the crowd's 'yes'. "That's the spirit! I'm here to drop the beat so go crazy for me!" He went behind a mixer and started his first song. The crowd went wild. Hana was somewhere in the first line's, dancing with some guy, beer in hand.

Junkrat just laid back to enjoy the music and drink his drink, not really intending to do much more than just stay out of most things. He would have went up to the front but the still slight pain frm their precious intercourse would probably just get worse the more he moved and bumped into other people.

"You don't wanna get in there?", Roadhog leaned against the counter, beer in hand. It confused him a bit that Junkrat was not going crazy. The thought that his boyfriend might be sick crossed his mind. He was just about to push Junkrat on the dancefloor teasingly as a woman walked up to the counter. Her clothing was tight and short, showing off her skin seemed to be her favourite thing. Her face was plastered with makeup as she ordered a cocktail, glancing at Junkrat.

He simply shook his head in response and watched his friends having fun, tapping his fingers on the bottle to the beat. At first he didn't even register the woman 'till he could feel her eyes on him which was the only reason he looked away from the DJ to her with a raised brow. "What ?", he asked smiply, hoping that acknowledging her would make her go away to leave him alone.

"Oh", she smiled seducingly and moved her body in a way in which she tried to show off as much as she could. "You noticed me. Pardon", she giggled and moved closer, her drink in hand. "So, how do you like the show?", her voice was melodic, her lips pursed as if she was kissing the air or something. Underneath his mask Roadhog raised an eyebrow but he didn't get involved just yet. The woman didn't seem to see him at all.

Junkrat was confused for a moment 'till it clicked what the woman tried to do and just played along for now. "The show is great but it depends on if you are talking about yourself or the music." He crossed his arms as he looked at her, acting as if he was interested in her.

She giggled and took a sip of her drink, playing with a hair strand. "You charming man. If you keep going I might even fall for you. I could even brighten up the show a bit more for you" she licked her lips and got even closer to Junkrat, pulling down her crop top, that not even tried to hide her massive tits, even more. Roadhog had a hard time not stepping in there and letting jealousy get the better of him. He clenched his fists which made the bottle crack a little with a silent noise.

"Oh really ? That went fast." He took a glance down at her chest, unimpressed by the action and took another swig of beer. "Drunk already or do you always get this friendly with every guy you see?" He took a quick look over at Mako, wondering how long he'd last before he'd punch that seducive look off that woman's face. "You probably already go all out on the first night,, hm? Bet you're one of those hookers and wouldn't mind about going on your knees for me right here, aren't you?", he said when he turned back to her.

"Eh-", she was a bit taken aback at first but quickly regained her composure. "Maybe I only get this clingy because it's you, my dear. I wouldn't mind getting on my knees for you right here and now." Whatever kept her from giving up, she desperately clung to Junkrat's arm and pressed it to her boobs, moving her body like a dog in heat while biting her lip seductively. Roadhog had quietly slipped closer to Junkrat, acting like he watched the show while drinking his beer while he in reality eyed the woman suspiciously. "My name is Clarence by the way honey. You can call me Clare though." Her voice hadn't lost that melody yet.

It suprized him greatly that this didn't make her leave and what made it even worse was that she was pushing onto him like that with the clear intention of getting him to bed. This was really a bit too close for comfort and he pulled his arm away from her before holding his hands up defensively. "Listen Clare, I'm not really into that stuff to be honest."

"You don't need to be shy around me, honey. The big guy next to me ain't my boyfriend. Really, you can touch me", she giggled at Junkrat's response and pulled his hand to her breasts, pressing it onto herself. "See? Doesn't it feel good, lovely?" This definitely went too far for Roadhog. He slammed the bottle on the counter and with a tight grip pulled Junkrat's Hand out of her grip and leaned on the counter right between his boyfriend and her. "Sorry to interrupt", he nearly seemed to spit out the word. "Fuck off, this is mine." His words were sharp but his lips formed a smile. She slowly backed away, hissed and left. Roadhog sighed in relieve.

Junkrat couldn't help but to giggle and to hold onto Roadhog's arm after putting the bottle down, looking after that weird woman. "Thought you'd lose your cool sooner. Didn't think she'd even be able to get this close", he leaned up to kiss the side of his mask before he spun around to face, hands on his chest. "Wouldn't have stayed this cool if it would have been another guy, hm?"

"Wouldn't even lay eyes on you", he huffed and smiled as he felt his mask receiving a kiss. "Was no real threat in her. You were just too weak." he chuckled and poked Junkrat's side teasingly. "You're mine. Remember that", he grinned and took another sip of his beer

"I don't want it otherwise. I got the scars to prove who I belong to and these won't ever be anyone elses", he pushed his hand away weakly with a quiet giggle before looking at his hands with a frown. "I could have really lived without having to touch her tits though."

”'S why I went in there", he grimaced. " Choked when she clung to you", he spat out and drowned the rest of his beer, slamming the empty bottle on the counter. He got really pissed thinking about that.

"You are overprotective. Another reason why I love you and feel safe around you", he moved his hands up to wrap them around his neck humming. "But now relax. That bitch is gone and next time I'll straight up say I'm not interested."

"Don't mind you playing but keep from touching anyone aside me", he gnashed his teeth and gave Junkrat a passionate kiss to underline his words. When he pulled away he ordered another beer, opened it with the counter and took a swig. Somewhere in the background Lucio had put on another song and was yelling something into the mic getting the crowd riled up.

"I'll wait for the ladies to line up just to have fun with watching the ridiculous attempts of them trying to get in my pants and then shoot them down", he got another beer as well and went back to leaning relaxed against the counter.

"Heh, don't get too high of one hooker getting at ya", he chuckled and laid one arm around Jamie's shoulders, pulling him closer. He was still having the urge if holding him close after the incident with the woman. He hit Junkrat softly on the arm and pointed to the front row: "Look." 

"Won't trust me. Ain't into women after all", Junkrat put his hand over Roadhog's and pressed his body closer to his. He looked up and over to where he had pointed after a moment as well. "Hm ?"

"Hana." The smaller hero was in the front row, surrounded by men and women at the same. She looked kind of flustered and was smiling at a women in front of her whom she was dancing with.

"Aw look at her go. I knew she'd be attractive to a lot of people." He put his free hand proudly on his chest. The gamer always felt like the little sister he never had to him and he couldn't help but to be happy that she was happy.

"You did well." He ruffled through his boyfriends hair watching Hana. She had at first been intent on them being here but she was now lost in her own world. "Think she'll have a girlfriend soon?"

"Hopefully. I want to see her this happy for a long time. Kinda ironic Lucio ain't getting any girls though. He was the only one that really looked out for one", he sighed softly, resting his head on Roadhog's shoulder as they both watched Hana dancing.

"Reason why he ain't getting anyone. He'll go crying soon after this cuz he's alone", he chuckled and staid silent, watching everyone else dance. He even found Clare hitting on some other guy too, seemed to work even. He hissed when he saw her.

"Oh, can't wait till he meets the queen. I think after that he won't want to see women for a while." Junkrat heard him hissing and poked Roadhog's side as he found out why. "Stop watching her. Am getting jealous over here", he jokingly said.

"Payback for before", he grinned and turned his gaze to Lucio. "Who knows? Maybe he'll even seduce her? Maybe she'll have a boyfriend soon?"

"Are we still talking about the same person ? As if the queen would even let anyone talk to her in a romantic way for longer than a minute", he laughed before he hit up again. "... you think she accepted the job?"

Roadhog huffed amused. "Depends on the gig but killing omnics legally should already give her quite some reason. We'll see tomorrow", he shrugged and gave Junkrat another kiss.

"Yeah, true that. Let's wait and see", Jamison returned the gentle kiss, fingers intertwined with Mako's. He really didn't want to think about the queen anymore 'till he had to face her, for now he'd just enjoy his boyfriend's affection.

Roadhog smiled into the kiss and only very unwillingly pulled back after a while to get some air. A group of girls went up to the counter giggling, all with very short clothing. Seemed to be something girls liked to do at partys. Lucio up front was holding a bra in his hands and thanking whoever threw it before laying it down on the mixer to keep with the music. He had gotten Hana up to the stage who was now yelling something to pump up the crowd, which surprisingly worked. He didn't think the crowd could get even more riled up. Just as he snuggled up closer to Junkrat again, smelling his hair Ana poked his arm, smiling.  
Junkrat was so lost in the affection that he forgot their surounding for a short period of time and was only brought back when the other pulled away for a moment. He cuddled up to him nonetheless and let him rest his head on top of his. As Roadhog had pulled away this time he let out a quiet whine and gave him a questioning look 'till he had spotted Ana, frozen in place as his face flushed a bit.

Ana chuckled. "Please, don't feel bothered by my presence." She was wearing casual clothing which felt unusual on her but made her look even more mysterious and beautiful. Roadhog blushed too, which gladly no one could see and slowly pulled away from Junkrat. He was a bit taken aback that Ana had just spotted them, even though she didn't seem to have a problem with them openly showing off their relationship. Ana reached up to ruffle through Jamie's hair and smiled. "I only wanted to tell you that the Junkerqueen will be staying in your room, Roadhog. It shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Junkrat took a hold on the counter again after taking a step back, trying to calm down his light but still noticable blush. "Should be fine" It felt weird knowing she would be right next to them at most times and especally at night but they'd find a way to avoid her somehow.

Roadhog just nodded slowly. He didn't really like the thought of her staying right next to his boyfriend but since Junkrat agreed, he did too. She didn't have anyone supporting her here so if she should even move her finger he'd knock her down and break her neck. Ana was a bit bothered seeing her boys tense up but showed no sign of it in her face. Smiling she pat both on the shoulder took a step back, waving. "I'm sorry for bothering, just thought it was important for you two to know since you are not quite on good terms with her. I'll see you two boys later. Don't overdo it and tell Hana and Lucio I said hi." She turned around and mixed in with the crowd right away to leave the flustered couple alone.

For the next few passing minutes he didnt say or do too much besides looking around the crowd embarrassed. Ana always seemed like she'd be at places always at the wrong time to find out pretty much everything about anyone, that she was so quiet didn't help in the slightest. Only when he was fully sure she left he looked back over to Roadhog with a little arkward laugh. "That was... random? Atleast it was her not anymore like Jack."

Roadhog huffed, looked around and then pulled Junkrat closer to him again. "T'was creepy", he sighed and relaxed only slowly. "What do you think had happened with Zarya? Or Phara? Angela?", he rested his head on Junkrats, trying to calm himself more.

"Angela would probably have been the least embarrassing out of those 3. She hopefully would have stayed professional. The others... probably would have ended even more embarrassing", he put his arms around his neck, snuggling under his chin.

"Most likely. Especially Jack though", he growled at the thought and pressed Junkrat closer, downing the rest of the beer. Hana and Lucio were still pumping up the crowd. "Hey, you wanna stay?"

"That's for sure", he hummed quietly to underline his agreement and shrugged at the question. "Don't know. Lot of stuff already happened tonight and I don't really wanna see what happened when other members of Overwatch suddenly want to join in."

Roadhog huffed agreeingly and cocked his head to the side to watch Hana and Lucio better. "Wanna go home? Been a rough day"

"Sure. I'll just ask them how the rest of the night went tomorow." Jamison looked over at his friends before he pulled away from Roadhog to take his hand instead.

Roadhog gave him thumbs up and a peck on the forehead. Walking out there wasn't all too easy. There were people everywhere bumping into them which was quite annoying but they somehow found their way out and went back to HQ. On the way they saw Aleksandra and Fareeha walking into the direction of the party.

Junkrat took a deep breath and aprecciated the cool air as they walked back to HQ. He flinched a bit when they saw the two women and let go of Mako to stuff his hands in his pockets with a little annoyed noise.

Gladly they didn't deem to See them. Roadhog relaxed again once they were gone. The rest of the way back was without any incidents. The door for them was opened by Genji. Angela seemed a bit better since she was in the dining Hall with Ana and Jack was nowhere to be Seen. "Bed or awake?"

"Your decision. I don't mind eighter", Junkrat looked up at him as he dragged him to their room 'till they decided on what to do with the rest of the day. Once in their room he let himself fall on their shared bed and kicked his boot off before he rolled more onto it.

"Sleep's good", he flopped onto the bed, got rid of his clothes and mask except for his underwear and cuddled up to Junkrat, giving him a goodnight kiss. "Sleep well."

Junkrat threw his clothes aside before he pressed his body against Roadhog's, closing his eyes. "You too."

Shortly after both were asleep. Since the day had been rougher on them than they thought they slept until 2pm the next day and only woke up to lunch as Jack's voice resonated through the speakers. He groaned, stood up and stretched, yawning, getting his clothes from yesterday and throwing them on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again cringy romantic Roadrat action

Junkrat rolled onto his back as he hoped the light coming from outside would be enough to do the job before he groaning got up to get dressed.

It felt way too early. Groaning Roadhog brushed his hair and tied it into a ponytail, taking his mask and putting it on. "Come on. Food", he yawned and opened the door but just as he looked to the side he saw her. Right out of her room, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah yeah", Junkrat yawned and followed him outside as he stretched. The queen hadn't really noticed them at first but she did for sure when Junkrat bumped into her since he was still tired. "Oi ! Can't you just mooo-", he trailed off when he looked up to see her glaring down at him and he froze in place when she leaned closer to him. "Haven't expected to see you here", she tightend her grip on her bags to not outright grab him and slam him against the wall. "I was hoping you would have died in the wasteland after throwing you out and you not returning", he lifted he gaze off of the small Junker and smirked faintly when she saw Mako right behind him. "You too? Still sticking with this freakshow I see."

Roadhog growled, pulled Junkrat away from the Queen and kept his hand in front of him, guarding. "Be careful. This ain't your town." His voice was clear, sharp and dark as he eyed her suspiciously, watching every move. He did not have his weapon with him but that did not change the fact that he was prepared to go at her any second to wipe that smug grin of her face.

"We might not be in Junkertown anymore but if you managed to not land in prison by painfully obvious killing and hurting people, I wouldn't eighter." She put down one of her bags and pulled her axe out befor throwing it over her shoulder. "Besides, I think it would be perfect if I finally had some trophies of you but let's wait and see how things fall into place." Junkrat pushed onto Roadhog in slight fear and nervously glanced at her weapon before rubbing over his neck.

"Agreed. No reason to fight first day", he smiled and tried to sound as nice as possible before grabbing Junkrat's shirt and dragging him to the dining hall. He growled annoyed and sat down at the end of the table where no one else sat. He didn't feel like socializing so he dragged Junkrat next to him. The only one nice here was Ana anyway. Lucio and Hana weren't there. "We ain't moving an inch without weapons anymore."

"Gotta agree with that." Junkrat crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the room a bit paranoid that the queen could just jump out at them any second. The only reason he still felt safe was due to Roadhog protecting him.

Roadhog was tensed up the whole time. In the presence of the Queen he felt weak, useless, like she'd crush him with her right hand. She had something about herself that made her tower over everyone else. He clenched his fist and let out an animalistic growl. He shouldn't think too much. He should only protect. 

Junkrat noticed how tense Roadhog was and took his hand to put his arm around him, cuddling him to try to make him relax. "She ain't here right now. I know it's still unnerving that she could be litterally everywhere but we still need time to relax."

Roadhog nodded and sighed, cuddling Junkrat. He didn't care that the others would See, he needed his boyfriends warmth right now. Junkrat's breath, his heartbeat. They gave him the strength that he needed right now to fight the Queen to protect the smaller Junker. "Thanks for staying", Roadhog whispered and laid his head on the table. He suddenly felt kind of exhausted even though he had literally slept up until now.

"No need to thank me for something like that", the smaller Junker nuzzled him and gave him little kisses. He really seemed like he'd need the affection especially when having to face the queen again.

He could feel Jack's and Fareeha's glare on them but ignored it and gave Junkrat a long passionate kiss. He needed this. "Food?" He kept the lower part of his mask up and grinned, already stood up halfway, his hand intertwined with Junkrat's.

The glares felt unpleasant but it wasn't the worse thing that could happen to them at this point. He just returned the kiss and held his hand as he nodded and dragged him over to the kitchen to get some food.

The whole time as they got food and sat back down Roadhog kept hold of Junkrat's Hand. Only as they had sat back down ready to eat their food he completely relaxed and let go of Junkrat, concentrating on his food but still sitting so that their legs touched. Ana came over with her plate and sat across them, smiling encouragingly. "So, did you already get to meet the Queen?"

"Yeah, but rather wouldn't have met her", Junkrat mumbled as a response after swallowing his first bite. It really was going to be a hard week with this woman being around. Not only that she would want to just end them, most of the others would probably approve of it as well which was worse.

Ana nodded. "She didn't seem all too nice when I met her." Roadhog nodded and stuffed food inside his mouth. "How did you survive in her town? She seems to hate you two quite a lot."

"Well, I guess since she knew what we are capable of doing and since she didn't want her town ruined she let us be 'till she really couldn't take it anymore and threw us out, as well as making the rule of killing us on sight", Junkrat shrugged and leaned onto Roadhog as he just poked his food. "That woman is all kinds of crazy. Get on her bad side and you are as good as dead."

Ana nodded. "Stay on her good side then, we still need you two", she grinned and looked at the couple. "Since it isn't the nicest subject how about you tell me when you got together and why you didn't tell me." Roadhog snuggled up closer to his boyfriend and smiled fully relaxed.

"We'll try that but it's hard", he smiled and put his fork down to give his boyfriend most of his attention as he talked to Ana. "Oh, uhm, well, didn't know how you'd react to it. That's one of the reasons why we didn't say anything. Also it was just a few days ago so you didn't miss too much."

"It's really been just a few days? You look so close already", she Smiled reassuringly. "I understand that it's hard but next time, tell your mother. I'll find out anyway."

"Ok, mom. Next time I'll tell you right away", Junkrat rolled his eyes before he just grinned at her. "And I guess it just comes from going to a lot together already."

"You better be", she chuckled and took a last bite of her food before standing up, grinning and pausing. "You might want to be careful though or next time the Queen will hear. I mean you can already hear you on the hallway and the wall between the rooms is rather thin", she snickered, turned around and literally disappeared. Roadhog flushed bright red.

Junkrat's smile dropped as his face lit up in a deep red blush and looked after her before burying his face in his hands. "Next time shut me up when I get too loud", he said muffled by his hands. Honestly, he didn't know if it was worse that the queen could hear them or the consequences that could follow.

Roadhog nodded. Quickly clearing his throat he grinned and looked down at his boyfriend. "Might even got the right thing for that."

"Already planning on what to do next time ? Great less work for me", he took a deep breath to calm himself down before lowering his hands again.

"Might get bored though if i've gotta do all", he smirked and laid an arm around Junkrat. "You better got stuff prepared too next time. Might refuse otherwise."

"Oh come on. You would still do it eighter way. I know you would", he grinned as he leaned in to kiss him deeply, not caring about the people around them.

"Don't be all too sure", he grinned and pulled away, holding one finger up to Junkrat's mouth, softly pushing him away. "I am full well in control, Jamison", he laughed silently, the other people in the room he had pretty much forgotten.

"You are still forgetting you need to people to fuck. Won't be in control if there ain't anything to control", Junkrat hummed and leaned further back as he was pushed away. "Gonna see who'll lose their shit first"

"You suggestin' to have a contest? You'll lose", he smirked and pinched Junkrat's cheek. "No playing with oneself either then. What should the losing one do?"

"I won't lose. Trust me", he huffed and crossed his arms, thinking about the punishment. "Dunno really. Maybe as long as 'your majesty' is here, something with her?"

Roadhog raised an eyebrow and concentrated on his food again. "Sneak in her room and steal her axe."

"If you want one of us to die", Junkrat thought for a moment about consequences of not being able to keep his hands off of his partner or himself but nodded. "Ok. Let's do it."

Roadhog chuckled and ruffled through Junkrat's hair. "No sex, no touching oneself. You sure you can handle it?" He was very confident that he'd win even though he already thought about that he should have proposed something else as punishment. If the queen had been in the room he surely wouldn't have proposed it. Whereever she was, he hoped for her to feel uncomfortable and stay as far away as she could.

"I can win this. No need to ask if I could ever let you win this." Junkrat rolled his eyes and gave him a dismissiv handmotion. He really was acting more confident than he felt like because secretly he already knew he'd lose the bet for sure. Some time during their conversation the queen somehow went into the room unnoticed and sat as far away from everyone as possible so she could observe them as she ate.

Roadhog just huffed amused, finished his meal and brought his plate to the kitchen, stretching as Jack suddenly stood up and raised his voice. "Quiet!" He looked angry, as always. "I know that not everyone is here but i want you, that are here and have not reached notice yet, to know that we got a new ally. Introduce yourselves properly when you meet her and do not cause a ruckus!" Jack didn't even know she was in the room. He was only pissed and wanted the people in the room to shut up for a moment.

The queen made some mental notes about the few people that were there as she fiddled with her hair after having finished her food. From looks it was hard to make out people but the information would come from time to time. Junkrat knew Jack often seemed pissed off but now he seemed even more furious but who was he to judge. He'd just have to listen to him and wait things out.

Jack held a monologue about what to and what not to do before getting interrupted by Ana who was out of breath, dragging him out of the room. At about the same time Angela entered the room. She looked a lot better now and even genuinely smiled. "Roadhog, could you come with me for a moment? It's for a medical checkup." The Junker nodded, looked down at Junkrat and whispered "Be careful" into his ear before pulling down his mask and following Angela out of the room.

Junkrat was silently freaking out when he was left alone in a room with the queen and just a handful of people that weren't really on his good side. No one to protect him from this monster of a woman just a few meters away, not his partner nor his trusty bombs.

The people left in the room with Junkrat were Fareeha, Genji and the Queen. Roadhog silently hoped that Hana or Lucio or best both would get to the dining hall. He felt really insecure leaving his boyfriend alone with this mad women so he asked Angela to hurry a bit. She seemed to agree and nodded, nearly dragged Roadhog to the laboratory to do the few rests. Roadhog's mind was running wild on what could happen, he tried to calm himself tho with the thought of everyone here, probably, preventing murder.

As she felt safe enough that she was one of the more superior people in the room she rose from her seat to make her way over to the small Junker. He already looked frightened of her even though he tried to hide it and she of course had to push it even further by slamming her hands down on the table, smirking satisfied when she saw him flinching. That was most of her plan for no; intimidate the smaller on by showing of her power. She even went as far as grabbing him by his shirt to pull him closer to whisper some things to him as she slid her nails across his throat before she just left without uttering another word but with a little laugh.

It took too long for his liking to have that medical checkup and as he was finished he hurried back the the dining hall. As he entered he saw that the Queen was gone, Fareeha and Genji were about to leave too. The only one who was left in the room sitting there was his boyfriend. He didn't have all too much of a good feeling for this. He slowly approached Junkrat and sat back down next to him. "Checkup went well."

At first he didnt really notice Roadhog coming back to him till he was litterly right beside him and he tried his best not to make it show that he was overthinking things. "Hm ? Oh, thats good I guess" He gave him a little forced smile, better not ruin the days he was there with having a bad time.

Roadhog looked around cautiously, pulled Junkrat up, took his hand, dragged him to a corner of the room, then got rid of his mask and showed Jamison his worried expression. "You're staring off. Like your mind gone. Tell me if there's anything." He noticed the change in Junkrat's behaviour right away. A perk of being overprotective while at the same time a curse but all he cared for right now was his Junker's well being.

Junkrat sighed and put his hands on his cheeks before he kissed him lightly back. "Don't worry about me. It's ok, I've just been thinking about stuff that's all." He didn't want to worry anyone over empty promises from the queen, which mostly actually were kept by her but that shouldn't mean it would be this time. His boyfriend shouldn't have to take care of him like he was a helpless child so just pushing his worries aside was the best for now.

Roadhog nodded slowly, quite dissatisfied with that answer but he didn't want to push his boyfriend too much so he sighed, put his mask back on and hugged Junkrat. "Any plans today?"

"Not really. Anything is fine." Junkrat threw his arms around him, he really needed the closeness they had right now to make himself think of different things. "Just tell me what you want to do."

Roadhog thought about it for a moment before picking Junkrat up and carrying him to their room bridal style. "Wer're going on a date." he said it pretty nonchalant and serious like it was his quest to make Jamie happy, which it actually was. "Need anything or can we go?"

"On a date?" Junkrat looked up at him a bit taken aback but smiling about the idea nonetheless and let him carry him around. "Where are you thinking about taking me?"

"Café", he huffed amused and slowly put Junkrat down. Took his mask off and instead put on sunglasses and a mask that only covered the mouth. "We'll find one along the way." He flicked Jamie's forehead and started walking

"Oi!" He whined quietly and weakly punched his arm before taking his hand as they made their way through the city to find a café.

Berlin actually became nicer as they were nearer to the richer families houses. You could really see at first sight who came from where. After a long walk Roadhog decided on a small little art café. As they went inside you could see they had wooden furniture, pastel painted walls and ornaments as well as purchasable artworks of all kinds. They had a decent amount of food and drinks to choose from. Roadhog sat down at a small table that was way too small for his size, pulling Jamie onto the chair in front of him.

As soon as they left the base it made his nerves calm down a bit but the café just had some vibes to it that made him relax completely. With a little sigh he laid back in his chair and drummed his fingers gently on the table as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on his boyfriend again. "It's nice here."

Roadhog nodded and took the menu card, didn't show it to Junkrat, instead flipped the pages, decided on something and ordered only saying the number. It was gonna be a surprise. "Bet. Hana is gay or not?"

"Not sure. Maybe she is into both. Never really talked much about that." Junkrat raised a brow as Mako decided to order for both but he usually did the right things so no need to complain or anything.

Mako nodded and seemed to think about it for a moment, then turned his head and looked outside. He never knew what to talk about. Junkrat was the talkative one, not him. His mind went wandering back to the time when he was in Junkertown, alone, before he had met. He didn't remember too much, most was like a grey mist of killing and striking fear. He didn't flinch at it, he didn't hate this time. He didn't care at all about it anymore, except for the part that Junkrat had not been with him. Neither had Victoria and Lucy.

It was usually silent when Junkrat wasn't talking but it still was a bit weird for him even after all those years of already having been together with Roadhog. Junkrat just crossed his legs and relaxed back against his chair while he watched the other who looked so deep in thought that he didn't dare disturb him now.

Following a sudden urge he took out his wallet and took a picture out it. It was wrinkled but neither ripped nor dirty but surely a bit older. He kept staring at it until the waitress came with a really, really big bowl of ice cream with two spoons, fruits, all kinds of sweet sauces and flavors as well as strawberries.

Seconds before Junkrat could ask about the photo the waitress came over and he couldn't help but let out a silent gasp acompanied by a little noise of delight. "You don't always have to go all out on everything", he giggled and took one of the spoons happily. "No need to spoil me like this."

"Told you it's a date", he grinned, carefully put the picture back into his wallet, took a spoon and thought about where to start best. He smiled. It was nice to see his boyfriend happy.

"Yeah a date, not you planning to propose or anything", he laughed and licked his spoon clean before he started to scoop up some ice cream. "Still thanks for it. Really apprecciate it."

He shook his head at the thanks to show that it was fine. "You want me to?", he chuckled and started eating too.

"Not sure. Don't know if I'm ready to give up my last name yet." Jamison intentionally tried to keep his messy eating habits down to enjoy this moment for longer than it would usually last if it involved food.

Roadhog raised an eyebrow. Jamison never had seemed like the type to cherish some kind of family but he also never really thought about it. When he thought about it, he also wasn't ready. Rutledge wasn't his actual family name after all, it was what was left of his marriage.

Junkrat noticed Roadhog's light confusion but was glad when he didn't push the subject, it wasn't really something he thought about often cause it often seemed to end in bad memories for him and he really didn't want to ruin the mood now.

Roadhog sighed, looked out the window, shook his head and booped Junkrat's nose. "Open yer mouth."

Junkrat didn't like too much that Mako looked so lost in his thoughs but nodded and opened his mouth slightly like he was told.

Roadhog took another scoop of ice cream and a strawberry and carefully put his spoon in Jamie's mouth. "Close it."

Junkrat did and closed his eyes with a little smile as he ate the ice cream that was put in his mouth.

Roadhog carefully slipped the spoon out of his boyfriends mouth, took another scoop of ice cream and ate it himself, his eyes wandering between Jamies eyes and the window.

"What's wrong ?" He asked after he had watched him a bit longer and started to worry "You seem off. Anything on your mind?"

Roadhog huffed and took more ice cream, letting it melt in his mouth while staring out the window. He was so lost, he didn't even realize Junkrat talking and quietly spoke to himself, staring at the ice cream. "She would have loved it."

"What?" Junkrat's worry quickly turned to confusion as he leaned over the table to poke his cheek ."Oi, who you talking about?"

This made Roadhog snap out of it. Trying to act like nothing happened he ignored the poking and shoved more ice cream down his throat before looking up and quickly pulling Junkrat into a kiss, letting ice cream melt in their mouths

He returned the kiss eventhough he still wanted to keep pushing the subject. The thought of Mako thinking of someone else while he was right infront of him left him kimda jealous.

He pulled back after a while and looked around the room for something distracting. He found nothing so he instead refocused on the ice cream and the sweet flavour that melted in his mouth. He hoped Junkrat would forget about it since being quiet was his usual behaviour.

"Mako, what's wrong?" Junkrat didn't let the subject drop and crossed his arms tightly infront of his chest after putting the spoon down. "Who are you thinking about?"

Roadhog averted his eyes and sighed deeply. "Lucy."

"Who is she and why did you have to think about her now?", Junkrat huffed in jealousy.

Roadhog raised an eyebrow, stared at Junkrat's face, realized his emotion and started laughing like a mad man. "Don't tell me. You're jealous?"

"Of course I am!" He looked to his side pouting. "Ain't happening often that you are out of it like that and thinking about whoever. Also, stop laughing!"

It took a while until he completely stopped laughing, couldn't hide his grin though as he ruffled through his boyfriends hair. "You're cute." He leaned back and took another bite of ice cream. "Lucy's my four year old daughter. No reason to get jealous", he smirked

"Am not." He continued pouting for a bit longer before he let out a sigh and relaxed again. "Thought you might see someone else as well... well judging from yesterday it was kinda obvious you don't but still. You never really mentioned you had a daughter tho."

Roadhog raised an eyebrow and flicked Junkrat's forehead. "For thinking I cheat." He then sighed, crossed his arms and stared out of the window. "Was no reason to. She's dead."

"Oh", he didn't even want to make a comment about him flicking his forehead 'cause he genuinely felt sorry and instead moved his chair closer to his so he could cuddle up to him like he always did when trying to comfort him or just felt like it was the right thing to do. "Sorry for that. Would have been a great father"

Roadhog shrugged and let it happen. "It's been too long. Got killed alongside my wife before the Apocalypse." His tone changed to a bit more bitter "Can't even remember most." He laughed cynically.

"The war had ruined lifes, thats for sure. Sadly can't be changed", Junkrat sighed as he looked down and fumbled with the hem of his shirt for a bit before he just continued eating in silence.

Roadhog sighed and pulled Junkrat on his lap, his arms around him. "It's fine. I got you." he smiled and breathed against Junkrat's ear. "You're the happy one. Change the subject."

He let himself get pulled on his lap as he just took the opportunity to snuggle more against his boyfriend. "In what context am I the happy one? To have you ? That's for sure if that's the case."

At his boyfriends words he started blushing again. "I'm not that narcissistic. Just you the one always joking."

"Doesn't mean anything", he shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head, letting out a satisfied hum. "Me joking all the time is just a way to hide my cripplimg depression." He seriously hoped it sounded more like a joke than it honestly was.

"Anything about you not crippled?", he poked Junkrat and huffed. "Wouldn't mind you trying to get your depression cut off by the Queen though."

"Hmmm nope don't think so." Junkrat looked down at his hands after having looked up at his boyfriend "They only thing she'll cut off is my other limbs."

"Not with me here." He pinched Junkrat's cheeks until they were slightly red. "Look like a Princess. Mind wearing a dress?"

"I guess so", he rubbed his cheeks with a quiet groan before raising a brow at him at the weird request "A dress? If you want to, sure."

"We'll go buy one", he grinned. "And a bow. How does pink sound?" he chuckled.

"Are you still being serious or are you just talking about random things that come to your mind?", he laughed.

"You tell me", he grinned and took some ice cream himself again. "How about drag? Could get a broom for wig."

"Could just say so if you want a grilfriend. You'd probably also want me to walk into HQ with it, hm?"

"Thought i already got one. You'd just show true colours", he snickered and picked a strawberry from Junkrat's spoon.

"Dunno if I should feel offended or not but let's just leave it at that", he stretched a bit and slid off of his lap.

Roadhog pouted slightly as he felt Junkrat leave but let it happen. "Princess. 'S your new nickname", he chuckled, ate the rest of the ice cream and popped his knuckles. "Want anything else?"

"Nah not really." Junkrat took his seat next to Roadhog again and crossed his arms behind his head "And ya sure about that nickname? Ain't even looking like a princess at all. Even Aleksandra is more of a princess than me."

Roadhog grinned and gave the waitress a sign that he wanted to pay. "You're my Princess. Always were more of one than Zarya. Always will be", he grinned and payed. As the waitress had left he pulled out the photo from his wallet and showed it to Junkrat. "Ya're almost a princess like she is." it showed a little girl wearing a pink dress and crown, smiling into the camera.

He carefully took the picture to look at it closer and smiled faintly. "Couldn't compete with her. Not even in a million years. The only thing I could maybe be is your queen after we rip that bitch apart and clame her town as ours", he said after giving the photo back to him.

"You're already my queen. Wouldn't mind getting your kingdom back", he chuckled, took the photo back, stored it in his wallet and stood up, holding his Hand out to Junkrat like a butler. "My Queen." He was kind of getting into this roleplay.

"Why thank you, dear." He took his hand before he got up and grinned widly at him as he tried to act as a feminine stereotype as possible. "What have you planned to do now, my love ?"

Roadhog smiled, pulled his mask back down and held the door open for Junkrat. The waitress and cashier looked really weirded out and confused. "Had Scheduled visit a tea shop, m'lady. Only your wishes are followed."

"Ah yes thank you for that. I can always rely on you, can't I ?" Junkrat blew the waitress and cashier a kiss before nodding and leaving the café with his boyfriend. "Say, is there anything left on my to do list?"

Roadhog actually pulled out a piece of paper from his pants, acting as if it said what to do on there. "Only a visit at the doctor for finished checkups and buying a dress. At wish these can be put to another time, m'lady."

"I don't want to bother misses Ziegler right now so let's get the other things on the list done first." Junkrat crossed his hands behind his back and stood straight as he walked next to Mako with a smile.

"Understood." Roadhog bowed Butler like and walked with the same posture as Junkrat did. He was the butler after all. "Might I ask which dress you had in mind, m'lady?"

"Well, how about something not too short with an open back? Do you think that would look good on me?" Junkrat turned his head to him and let Roadhog lead him to the next clothing store.

.Roadhog nodded as he felt his boy-, well right now girlfriend's eyes on him. "It will perfectly bring out your wonderful back." The clothes store they found was pretty classy and extravagant but hell Roadhog would pay any price to see Jamie in a dress so he held open the door and guided Junkrat inside.

It only took him one glance around the store to know it would be expencive for them to even buy one thing here. "Are you sure about buying something here ?", he asked a bit worried and took a hold of his boyfriend's arm as they looked for a fitting dress for him.

"Anything for you. We got enough", he smiled and looked through the aisles. "Any colour wishes?"

"Any color is fine with me. Maybe something pastel?" He took some of the dresses to feel the fabric of them humming.

Roadhog scanned the dresses and spotted three different. A light blue, a light green and a light orange. The light green one was asymmetric, long on one side, the other kept short with an open back and golden ornaments. The light blue one was short and puffy, a bit more girlish but very cute. The light orange one had an open back too and covered even the neck but was kept short and looked a bit like an open Pullover, s how Roadhog would describe it. It too had golden ornaments. The green and orange one were fancy and classy, the blue one cute and light. "M'lady, may I propose these?"

"Of course you may." He put the dress he was curently holding down to take the ones Roadhog suggested "How about I try these first so we can decide which one would be perfect?" He didn't really wait for an answer before dragging his partner to the changingrooms to try them on. They had gotten weird looks on their way by all those fancy looking people in the store but nothing could ruin his mood right now.

Roadhog chuckled amused by his girlfriends motivation and waited outside the dressing room for Junkrat to come out and show off hi- her body in a dress. The people in the store were weird he noticed as he waited. An older woman with two dogs in a bag especially caught his attention. She looked really pissed as she tried to hide that she was watching them.

Junkrat took his time to put on his favourit dress of the 3 to not make it get caught on his fake limbs and accidently ruin it. Once he finally had it on he stepped outside with a little smile and spun around in it infront of the other. "So? What do you think?"

Roadhog blushed and carefully stepped up to Junkrat, pulling him into a kiss before stepping away . "It's perfect. Love it." He couldn't really get any words out of his throat. He loved how Junkrat looked. The older woman he had noticed before tho could and came up to them cursing. "Schämen sie sich nicht in einen Laden für Kleidung für Frauen zu gehen und sie zu tragen? Wer glauben sie wer sie sind? Und dann zu küssen! Lassen sie den Unsinn! Das ist gegen Gottes Willen! Verschwinden sie!" Her dogs barked with their high pitched voices as she moved her finger to show her anger.

"I think I know which one I'll take then." Junkrat couldn't help but blush lightly as he returned the kiss and straightened his dress once they pulled away from one another. Once the woman came over and started yelling things that sounded like random words to him he couldn't even be mad 'cause he genuinely only understood a few words he had heard from Angela or Reinhardt before. "Excuse me?"

Two other women walked up to them. "Auch noch zu tun als könnten sie uns nicht verstehen! Eine Unverschämtheit!" Roadhog shrugged and pulled Junkrat closer. The women looked disgusted. "Sorry, we don't speak german." "Ich glaube diese Herren sprechen kein Deutsch. Überlassen sie das mir, ich habe Englisch im Abitur gehabt." The women said something to one another before the blond one took a step forward. "We were telling you that we do not accept you here! Get out! Wearing woman's clothing! You're a disgrace! Against the will of god! Stop right now!" She had a really bad accent, got some words wrong and needed to pause a few times to think about how to say it. Roadhog raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhhhh ok so you are trying to tell us that you are homophobic or something? Oh, so let me ask you this, what's your problem? If your god doesn't want us here then why are we here?" He put his hands on his hips and took a step towards them, poking one of the women's arm "What's so bad about us being like this? It hasn't hurt anybody yet. Behaviour like yours has already cost lives of many people."

"Don't...don't touch me!" "Was hat er gesagt?" "Verschwindet endlich!" Roadhog gave Junkrat another kiss and grinned. The women's eyes widened and one started choking while one other gasped for air

Junkrat glanced at the women before he gave Roadhog a long and passionat kiss, only pulling away when he needed to breathe before turning back to the women. "Now tell me... what would you say if I actually was a woman and just look like this, hm? Just cause I ain't having massive titties that doesn't mean shit. I know criminals that are less ignorant and care less about what others do than you."

Roadhog chuckled at the woman's confused look, cleared his throat and smiled 'friendly'. "Mind leaving my girlfriend alone? Just here to buy a dress, not intent on bothering anyone." "You both are men! Don't try to talk your way out of this!" The other two women kept nodding and saying ja even though they didn't seem to understand a word. "I am male but as said, this my girlfriend. No way for you to see that she is a man, would have to touch her between her legs to be 'sure' gender she is. I'd count as sexual harassment and call the police. Ain't that right?" He smiled at Junkrat while the women tried to search for a way to respond.

"Yes, that is true. Thank you for keeping protecting me from people like this,my love." He held onto Roadhog's arm and pressed his body closer to his, looking up at him. "How about I change out of this so we can go and pay and we won't have to argue with intolerant people like this?"

"Wouldn't mind you keeping it on but go ahead." He softly pushed Junkrat to the dressing room and turned his back to the women that didn't really seem to know what was going on. One wanted to call out to the two but Roadhog silenced her by carefully putting one hand to her mouth and sliding one finger along his throat, smiling.

"If you want me to keep it on I can do that. I don't mind it really." He poked his head out of the dressing room for a moment before grabbing his clothes he wore before and stepping out of it again. "Let's just pay like this and remove the prize tag afterwards." He took his boyfriend's hand to lead him to the cashier and flipped the women off before they left them giggling.

They payed and could still feel the womens glare on them as they had already left the building. "Annoying." Roadhog growled and spit out before wrapping one arm around Junkrat and smiling more relaxed again. "Look beautiful. What d'ya think of high heels?"

"Sadly can't change things right now. People will always judge." Junkrat shrugged and raised a brow at him. "You think I'd still be able to walk? We can try it but dunno if it's easy for me or not.s"

"Just carry you if it's bad", he grinned as they walked to a shoe store. They went inside and right to the high heels. "You even know which size you need?"

"I have litterally worn boots I found when I was like 5 all my life so nope, no idea", Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the seemingly million different pairs of shoes.

Roadhog raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Must have really small feet if you're wearing shoes ya found when ya were five." He was overwhelmed by the amount of shoes and called for a clerk. "Searching for shoes for my girlfriend. Don't know her size. Mind helping?"

"Nope just wore really big shoes 'till they finally fit." Jamison chuckled and followed the clerk after they asked them to follow them to first get Jamison's shoes size before looking for fitting shoes.

The clerk showed them different models after he was told that the shoes should fit the dress. Mostly golden shoes but also black and white he showed a lot. "Which one you like best, Jamie?" Roadhog turned to Junkrat a bit overwhelmed

"I honestly have no idea." Junkrat seemed just as lost as Roadhog was at this point and just took a random pair to try it on 'cause any other way they wouldn't get any further. He took a deep breath as he got up and took a few kinda shaky steps before slowly getting the hang of it.

"Doing great", Roadhog smiled as he walked alongside him to give support if he needed. "Comfortable enough to get? Look good."

"I guess they are. Let's get them." Junkrat went to pay for the shoes and left them on like the dress and stuffed the other stuff in a bag before they left.

They left the store earlier than estimated and just kept walking, looking through the streets. As they walked past some kind of beauty store Roadhog stopped for a moment and looked at the ads. "Wanna go all out?"

"Makeup? Would that even look good on me? I mean sure, if you want me to I'd try it but I'm not to sure about it", Junkrat stopped next to him and looked at the ads a bit uncertain.

"Weren't sure either about the high heels, now look at you. It'll be on you, can only end good", he smiled and poked Junkrat's cheek, trying to get him to smile, giving him a peck on the cheek, reassuringly.

"Always finding a way to get me to do what you want, hm?" He turned his head to kiss him back before taking his hand and dragging him inside. "I only do this for you."

"You better keep it for me", Roadhog grinned. The inside of the shop was kept in an american style while mostly asian people seemed to run it. Roadhog made clear from the beginning that they didn't understand german so the woman resorted to english right away. "So, what do you want? Makeup? Gel nails? New hairstyle? New hair colour? All in one?" She spoke directly to Junkrat. Roadhog wanted to stay out of it. He had no Idea and since it was Junkrat's body he wanted to let him/ her decide

"Let's go all out on this" he said after a moment of thinking everything over and grinned excited. He wasn't really sure he'd look good but hell he would've been damned if he wouldn't at least all try it once, so now or never.

Roadhog grinned and gave Junkrat a last kiss before he turned around and waved, leaving the shop to get some coffee a block away. "Wanna be surprised", he explained as he stepped outside. The woman lead Junkrat to a chair. "What would you describe your dress' colour as?" She looked through magazines and colour palets.

"Maybe yellow, orange and red-ish? Yeah pretty much that but not too dark more like light or pastel?" Junkrat straightened the dress before sitting down and dropping his hands on his lap as he watched the woman curiously as she flipped through the magazine.

"Mhm. I see. I would give you gel nails that are bright red in contrast to your dress. I could add a bit of gold ornaments if you wish. For the makeup i'd use orange lipstick mixed with yellow and adding a bit of glitter as well as red mascara and eyeliner to gold eyeshadow. For your cheeks i'd use a very light pink to dust them and i'd trim your eyebrows a bit which would mean straightening them a little. Adding to that i would either comb your hair to your right side to cover up the missing parts or shave it a bit more to give you a cazy look. If you have any complaints or want to add something Please tell me." she Smiled encouragingly as she pulled out stuff for everything she had just mentioned.

"Oh no no, I don't have any complaints. Please do it how you suggested it", he smiled back at her before looking down at his sloppily by himself done nailpolish but sat up fully straight and awaited what he was supposed to do while the woman did her magic on him.

She nodded and started putting on two different clear nailpolishs before adding long, red nails. "It will take a while for them to dry so if you want any ornaments on these please tell me now before i start working on your hair. I'd also like your decision on your hair so I can keep working fluently." She worked very fast but disciplined and organized. Kinda was like a dance how she did it.

"It's good like this thank you and for my hair...", he was flipping through a magazine while she did basically everything else and grinned when he found what he wanted. "I want something like this but a different color, maybe like an ombre or how it was called from yellow to red?"

"It is the correct word. I'm amazed you know it. Most of our customers go in and say i want this colour to here and this to here." She chuckled as she recreated the scene. "So we will keep your hair at the top as it is and let it flow into red. Should I make your hair a bit more orange or keep it that way?", she smiled and showed him the colours she'd use.

"A bit more orange would look better I think but you are the professional so please, do what you think will be best." He picked up another magazine and looked through it as she did her thing.

She nodded and took out the colours and an electric shaver. It took about an hour and a half until she was done. Roadhog was waiting outside, coffee in hand. His back could be seen through the window as the woman finally started putting on the makeup.

It was a bit unnerving for him to sit still for this long but he didn't mind too much since he mostly did it for his boyfriend and actually was excited about the final result of it.

Roadhog, who didn't even know if Junkrat saw it, gave thumbs up. It took a while until she was done after all she needed to do quite a lot but once she was she got a mirror for the back and smiled, presenting to him the result. "What do you think? Want anything changed?"

Junkrat took a moment to actually register he was looking at himself and let out a quiet noise of delight and grinned at his reflection. "No, I don't want anything changed. I love it! Thank you, miss."

"Glad you like it. Nothing to thank me for. You were a great inspiration. I like people like you who try stuff. Most just redo their glittery pink nails. It was nice to have you", she smiled and you could really see that she was being honest. Outside Roadhog still waited. He had actually fallen asleep since it had taken so long.

Junkrat thanked her again and paid as well as giving her an extra tip before he went outside and poked Roadhog's arm to try and wake him up. "Baby, stop sleeping. You even had coffee so stop."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub/ dom play

Roadhog wasn't a heavy sleeper so he awoke soon enough but since his mind was a bit drowsy it took a while but as he had opened them a bit they suddenly shot open and he started blushing like mad, his mouth open, crushing the empty coffee cup, unable to say a thing but it was obvious how he thought. His lower half spoke for him.

Junkrat put his hand over his mouth to stay as quiet as he could as he laughed and at the same time hid his light blush at the reaction from his boyfriend. "I'm guessing you like it hm?" He finally said after he had stopped laughing and instead moved his fingers through his hair as he posed for him.

Roadhog mumbled a quiet and half hearted 'shut up' as Jamison laughed but regained his voice a bit as he/ she posed. "Too beautiful", he growled and went closer to Jamie, clipping something onto his nose and carefully pulling him/ her into a soft hug. "Present from me. Thought it might look good", he huffed and took a deep breath. "You he or she now?"

"I don't care really. Just call me whatever you want." He/she returned the hug with a wide smile before he glanced down at the fake piercing, giggling. "Thank you. If we wouldn't have our little bet right now I'd say all this just belongs to you and I can't wait for tonight but you know", he smirked and took Mako's hands shrugging. "Let's just keep the good shit for another time."

Mako winced and looked pained as he held Jamison. "Can't we play it some other time?" He bit his lip pleadingly as he looked down at Junkrat and gave her a kiss on her perfectly shaped orange lips. "You're my girlfriend. Need you", he whined which was really weird to hear after all he was tall, massive and had a dark voice.

"Didn't know that I needed to put on a dress to make you more desperate for me." Junkrat put Roadhog's hands on his hips and gently rocked them in his hold as she moved closer to his ear, purring. "It was your idea after all. I can deal with not playing dirty for now but can you?"

Roadhog cursed and tried to look away but his eyes wouldn't keep from going back to his girlfriend. "Just not used to it I-", he growled and bit his lip. Too much of an overstimulation. "Won't let you beat me." The words were heavy and slow as if he was on some kind of drug. He tried to desperately fight his urges.

"Are you sure about that?" She dragged her finger along his chest before she spun around and pressed her back up against him as she grabbed his hand to move it up her thigh. "Maybe we can shorten this bet a bit so if you can do it for the rest of the day without eighter fucking me or touching yourself I'll make it special for you tomorow. How does that sound?~"

Roadhog whined and nodded slowly. Longingly he gave Junkrat a passionate kiss and moaned into it as he felt her rubbing along his crotch area. He was hopelessly lost to Jamison. Whatever Junkrat would want he'd do and get it. It was a pain but he kept himself from touching her on his own to not lose the last bit of control.

"Good boy." She returned the kiss before taking a step away from him to not give him too much pleasure for now. "Now, what would you like to do? We still have more than enough time before it get's dark."

Roadhog was breathing heavily and he quickly pulled his mask back over his mouth to hide as much of his blush as he could. "Wherever you want to go." He sounded and was Quite drowsy as he followed his queen. 

"No idea really. Anything is fine with me." Jamison kinda dragged Roadhog along with her as they walked down the street together. It made her grin that her usually so dominant boyfriend was like jelly in her hands with the simplest things.

"Need jewelry?" Every word was a pain to say so he limited it even more than usual. He whined at the grin, knowing how much she must enjoy to be able to play with him without him showing any resistance. The clicking of the high heels was rhythmic so he tried to concentrate on it to calm himself down while pulling his pants down a bit to hide.

Junkrat shook her head with the same grin she wore the whole time since she left the beauty store and glanced over at him "We won't go and pay for jewelry. If we should really go and get some we will do it the usual way."

Roadhog nodded and pouted at the grin. "Shut it already. I get it." He stared on his feet while walking to not fixate too much on Jamie's hips in that short dress. His mind was mush and he only slowly regained a bit of it. He'd give anything for the next day to finally come.

"Oh but I love it. I'm having fun with watching you going mad over me 'cause you can't have what you want." She stopped and fully turned around to look at him. "You made this up after all. At least I'm having mercy on you and not let you wait for too long so I guess call yourself lucky."

Roadhog started grinning a bit annoyed and grabbed Junkrat roughly. "You were the one who started it. It's not that I can't, it's cuz of me you can even do this so don't get bratty", he growled before realizing what he did and letting go of her. "Sorry." He blushed and looked away. This woman was making him go crazy indeed, there she was right.

Junkrat couldn't even be mad at him for this tho she had to try her best not to burst out laughing. She wasn't sure where she suddenly got this comfidence from but she'd sure as hell use it to her advantage. "I'm not being bratty here. Look at you, trying to find excuses to get out of this. Now I know how the queen must feel like to have so much power over others."

He growled warningly. "Don't take it too far." Sadly his growl was a mixture of growling and whining. He actually started to enjoy to be dominated for once and squatted down a bit to not tower over Junkrat as much. There was a blurred zone in what Junkrat had said. He wasn't alllowed to fuck Junkrat but hell she was allowed to do him. He breathed heavily looking at Junkrat who enjoyed dominating as much as he enjoyed to be.

"What are you thinking about doing if I continue? Would you get mad at me? I know for a fact you wouldn't dare to hurt me so what would happen?" She smirked widly at him and bit her lip at the noise that escaped her boyfriend. This was all just too good to be true and she actually found it quiet exciting to see Roadhog like this but she held back for now.

"Just do whatever you want to." He moaned, biting his thumb to concentrate himself on something. His thoughts went running on about every single scenario he could imagine. It didn't matter, he only wanted to be lead by the gorgeous woman he could call girlfriend. Whatever she'd do. If it was stepping on him, humiliating him, bruising him. He was in the mood for all of it as long as it involved Jamie.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to last till tomorow. You have to stop thinking with your dick." She pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and groaned as she pushed her crotch against him with a quiet hiss. "As much as I want to see you ruined right here and now I want to see you suffer more. Tonight after dinner I make you wish you wouldn't be such a horny fuck." She pushed him away again and adjusted her dress as she walked away from him, knowing he'd follow her without needed reassurance.

Roadhog grinned behind his mask and silently whined 'sorry', following her from a safe distance. He was so caught up in this, he would not walk next to her unless she told him too. He didn't even have enough courage to ask where they were going to. He silently hoped that they were going back to HQ so that they could be the first to dinner later. Lucky for him it was already afternoon. Mid afternoon but still. They had already spent some hours outside. Still, every second knowing he couldn't touch her was a struggle and it made him lose himself more.

"How about you already head back to HQ? I still need to get a little something for later 'cause I don't think we have what I need there", Junkrat said somewhere along the way and only stopped to look back to see if she was understood by the other, hands on her hips. "Don't you do anything without me or else I'll draw this out longer and I wouldn't care if you'd be sensitive by then. Understood?"

"Yeah", he nodded, glancing at her before hesitatingly turning and Walking back to HQ. He wanted to touch himself so badly but Jamie had forbidden him so he could not. Would not. Once he was out of sight he slumped against a wall and took deep breaths. He had no idea how to survive until after dinner.

Once she was sure Roadhog was out of earshot she began giggling and laughing as she went to the nearest sexshop. Being this dominant was an amazing feeling she wouldn't trade for anything in the world right now and she shuddered as she already thought about what she'd do later.

He reached the HQ after a walk that felt like an eternity. He looked grim since Jamie wasn't there and walked straight up to their room, sitting on the bed, patiently, or well more impatiently, waiting for her to 'come home'.

It didn't take as long as she thought it would to decide on the right things for their night together and she tried making her way back to HQ as fast as she managed to do. Before entering she took a deep breath and walked through the coridors to their room, keeping her expression pretty emotionless.

The building seemed pretty much empty. Well, at afternoon, what would you expect. Mako's face lit up as he heard the high heels on the corridor and lit up even more when he saw her in person. It felt like an eternity since they had seperated.

She would have happily greeted him if they wouldn't play their game right now. The only thing she did to acknowledge him was giving him a quick glance before heading to the bathroom to put the bags there. Once she stepped out of it she leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed. "We'll have dinner and then I will leave a bit before you. You will join me about 10 minutes later. That should be enough time to get things prepared."

Mako didn't get discouraged at all by the cold shoulder he was shown but instead excited even more. Nodding, he stood there, slumped, expectantly waiting to get ordered around and to follow.

"Come." It was just a simple order she gave before heading out of their room, this time next to her boyfriend cause the others would hear them later on anyways so no need to show them their intentions now.

The dining hall was pretty empty still. Most would come in a bit but surprisingly their whole team was there. Ana, Angela, Lucio, Dva, an unknown young woman and surprisingly Lena too. Lucio's eyes widened as he saw Junkrat, Lena and Dva looked confused, Ana and Angela exchanged smiles and the unknown girl looked flustered. "Girl, I don't know your Name but it must be destiny because that is what brought us together." Lucio had a flirty grin on his face.

Honestly it was funny seeing the different reactions but Lucio's was just kind of sad. This guy really needed help getting a girl 'cause like this it was going to be a long way. "Get some tips on how to get girls from Hana, ok? You really need to learn a lot first", she said with a dissmissive handmotion and went to sit down next to them. "You don't mind us here, do you?"

Lucio's eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't hit on a girl but instead on Junkrat. Literally crying he ran to Ana who gave him a half hearted hug to make him feel better. "Jamison? Is that you?", Dva raised an eyebrow, still trying to comprehend it while Lena tapped her feet excitedly, grinning. "What they want to say is, we don't mind you sitting here." Roadhog slit one Finger along his throat, looking in Lucio's direction before sitting down to the group.

"Guess so. You aren't the only one who got a makeover", Junkrat said as she took her seat and crossed her legs, chuckling about Lucio's reaction but not feeling like teasing the poor guy for it for now. She didn't pay too much attention to Roadhog showing who she belonged to and instead just looked at the new girl at the table. "Who are you if I might ask?"

"Oh, ummm, i'm Eleonora but you can just call me Nora. Nice to meet you", she blushed shyly as she extended her hand for her to shake. Lucio whined and sat down between Ana and Angela just to be safe who already kept talking about other stuff. Lena exchanged looks with Hana and started having a conversation about Jamison's new look excitedly.

"Nice to meet you too, Nora. Just call me Jamie please." Junkrat shook her hand with an encouraging smile as she saw show shy she was before pulling her hand back again. Well, the reactions from the people that liked her were already positive so that was nice. Hopefully the others would just ignore her like they usually did and then the queen... better not ruin the moment already.

She nodded and looked a lot more relaxed, snuggling up to a blushing Dva. "Hana, Nora. Mind helping me get food for everyone?" The two nodded and followed Ana to the Kitchen to get food for everyone. Lena jumped up and ran around the table to pull Jamison into a hug. "Couldn't say hi yet! You look good, Jamison!", she giggled totally hyped. The other heroes entered the room now too. All eyes landed on Junkrat one way or another. He was too colourful and bright to be overlooked.

"Missed ya when we came here, girl! I was scared you wouldn't be here at all and thanks for that. How is Emily doing?" She returned the hug and jumped out of her sitting position aswell. She was to caught up with talking to Lena that he didn't really notice the others nor did she give a shit at this point.

"Oh, she was super worried since I had this bad little accident and I really got to get her a present as thanks but aside from that, she's really good! But believe me when I say I was worried too! My back really hurt." Meanwhile Ana had returned with food and distributed the plates.

"That's nice to hear and as long as you are doing better that's great. Don't get hurt too fast again though. We still need you here." Junkrat let go of Lena when the others returned with the food. "How about we maybe continue talking while eating?"

She nodded and quickly returned to her seat. Since pretty much everyone was there Ana gave a little encouraging speech before they started eating. "So, how did you get to wearing a dress? Are you trans? Or is it a crossplay? Or did you lose a bet?" Lena was talking fast as always.

"I wouldn't call myself trans really. I still enjoy being a guy that's for sure but all this gender thing.. I don't care too much about it. I'm fine with being eighter. And I got to it by a suggestion pretty much", Junkrat tried to explain as he ate. He loved that Lena was such an energetic girl. You could just have quick conversations with her which was great 'cause no one really seemed to keep up with fastpaced stuff well besides her and maybe Lucio and Hana when she was high on sugar.

"That actually is quite an interesting opinion. Think it would be better If gender was like a chart anyway instead of black and white. I don't care about which gender you identify as. I guess right now i should use she/ her pronouns?", she smiled as she ate, flinched once tho as she had strained her back a bit too much.

"Yeah would be but what can you do really. Not everyone would aprove of it anyways. That would be pretty impossible if that was the case and, well, yeah. If it isn't too much of trouble." She was a bit worried about Lena already being back here and not taking a longer break but she should know what she was doing.

Lena nodded knowingly. "You know, I have a friend that is trans and she is 18 but sadly doesn't have enough money for an operation. I'm trying to help her out with money but it's really hard. She is a wonderful person tho I cannot understand why there are people who would like to burn people like them, I mean, we aren't in medieval times anymore, we don't burn witches so why burn others now?", she sighed enraged. She had eaten so fast she was nearly done already.

"I'm sure you can get the money pretty fast and that she will be able to just kick back and enjoy herself once she actually got it. If there is one thing that keeps a lot of people from getting their goals, it's money", she drummed her finger on the table. "And yeah I know what you mean about those people. Not understandable at all."

"Yes, it is terrible!", she huffed and looked at her watch, shrieking. "Oh, my God. I am so sorry wish I could keep this longer love but i've got a doctor's appointment. See ya, love!" She brought her plate into the kitchen, hurried back, gave Jamison a hug and a kiss on each cheek, waved goodbye to everyone and left the room. She was always gone as fast as she had come. Angela saw the opportunity and broke free from her conversation with Ana for a minute. "Jamison, would you mind if i finished your medical checkups today? I already asked Roadhog but I need your consent." Roadhog raised an eyebrow and glanced at his girlfriend, whining silently so that only she could hear it. If he had to wait even longer...he didn't even want to imagine it.

"Yeah, sure we can do it now. I don't mind it", Junkrat responded after having heard the whine and folded his hands together with a calm smile. Anything that made his boyfriend suffer right now was making him feel even more powerful and in control of everything. "You better wait until I tell you what is ok and what not", she whispered to him so that no one else could hear.

Roadhog blushed slightly and groaned pained but nodded. There was no way that he'd disagree with her. "Oh, now is already good? How fitting. I've finished eating anyway. If you'd follow me then please", she smiled and stood up, looking over her back to look if Jamison was following. Roadhog sat completely slumped at the table and ate to get his attention somewhere.

Junkrat followed Angela after waving the rest goodbye but without saying anything else. Once they left the dining hall and walked down the corridor to the lab she spoke again. "So, what else do you need to do?"

"I need a urine probe, check your pulse and weigh and measure you, then you are free to do whatever you want", she smiled and gestured for him to sit down at the same table as before. The laboratory was super clean. Organized. Everything had it's place and order. No comparison to before. "Don't move now, i'll take your pulse." She seemed completely relaxed as she took out the tool.

"Alright. Let's get this over with as soon as possible." She sat still and watched Angela as she took her pulse and did all the other things that needed to be done. "Glad you look way better by the way. The little break was good for you."

"Oh, yes, I needed that break but most of all it relaxed me that I might be able to get into contact with Moira soon", she hummed as she took the things she needed and scribbled them down before giving her a plastic cup. "I only need a urine probe now so next time you go to the toilet, please use this", she smiled and got her stuff back in order. "You're free to go now but please bring me that probe as soon as possible, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah will do. See you tomorow." Junkrat took the cup before she left to her room humming in delight. Once there she grabbed her phone and sent her a quick message which simply read: "10 minutes" before she went to the bathroom to change her clothes into the stuff she got earlier.

Roadhog took his phone out the moment it buzzed, grinned and cleaned up after Junkrat and himself, helping Ana clean after the others. He didn't have anything else to do anyway and his thoughts were about Jamie alone after all.

Once she was done she sat down on the bed and just waited while taking a deep breath. She had never really done shit like this and she really wanted to get it right which was kinda making her nervous but better just try it than think to much.

Every minute was a pain but when the ten minutes were finally past Roadhog hurried to their room excitedly, already breathing heavily at what was to come. He softly knocked on the door as a sign if he was allowed to come in. Nothing would happen without Jamie's consent.

"Come in and lock the door after you", Junkrat said with mild interest as she scrowled through her phone and gave the other the least attention possible 'till he had done what he was told.

Roadhog did as he was told and rid himself of mask and glasses. Wouldn't need to cover himself up in front of his girlfriend. Expectantly he sat down in front of her and looked up to her, slightly drooling and breathing like a fricking maniac at how hot his girlfriend looked.

She finally looked up from her phone just as seemingly bored and threw it aside before she gave her boyfriend the attention instead. "Eager, hm? Not even more then a few seconds too late. You must really want this." Junkrat rested her head on her hand as he stroaked the other's cheek with the other one. "Really want me that badly?"

"Want you", he nodded and breathed heavily before continuing. "Need you." He carefully placed one hand atop Junkrat's as if it was the most precious thing, snuggling into the touch. He closed his eyes, slowly relaxing at the touch he finally got.

"Disgusting." She slapped his cheek before pulling her hand back to herself with a glare. "Did I give you permission to touch me in any way?" She rose from the bed and stalked around him slowly as she eyed him over. "Give me one good reason why I should let you touch me and I might even think about letting you do so."

"Sorry." He crossed his hands in his lap and looked at the ground. "Don't deserve it but please let me. I'll do anything." He groaned in desire and bit his hand that he had touched Junkrat with. He felt like his girlfriends scent still lingered on it and so he clung to it for the while he could not touch her.

"You truly are pathetic to beg like this." Junkrat stopped in front of him again and grabbed his face, digging her nails into his cheeks. "Do you really think you've earned it to touch me?"

"I-" he grinned lustfully as he was grabbed roughly by her. "Would never dare think that." He moaned silently whike the red gel nails left little red marks where they dug in his cheek. The stung slightly and amplified his passion for that beautiful woman.

"I know you are lying. You enjoy this too much." She pulled him closer and tilted her head as she moved in to were their lips nearly met. "You don't deserve anything I give you and you know that. You can even be proud that I let filth like you near me."

"I'm grateful", he closed his eyes and concentrated on the breathing against his lip. "Show me where I belong", he bit his lip, grinning slightly, his hands crossed. "Show filth like me it's place." He was unable to think, only feeling the hot breath of his girlfriend, only smelling the sweet scent of her, only seeing her in the darkness of his eyelids. He needed her. Right here, right now. He whined silently at Junkrat not moving in closer and added a silent 'come on'.

"You talk too much. Shut the fuck up and show me if you are even worth my time." Junkrat kept holding him secure and waited for the her boyfriend to make the next move.

He bit his lip and whined quietly as he was scolded. It took him a moment to think about what he should do, overthinking if he was allowed to touch her but since he rather enjoyed getting scolded he quickly pulled up to kiss Junkrat but refrained from using his hands until he was allowed to. He licked over Junkrat's lips asking for permission to enter, heavily breathing and groaning into the kiss and slightly biting Junkrat's lip longingly.

Junkrat supressed to take in a deep breath and to melt into the kiss and tried to keep her dominance as she let Mako kiss her how he pleased for now. As expected it was pretty sloppy but just let it happen with very little of anticipation from her side though.

Mako groaned. This wasn't enough. He growled and entered Jamie's mouth, playing with her tongue and breathing into the kiss. He didn't care about punishment right now and moved his hands up to her neck, pulling her closer.

Junkrat let out a quiet noise of suprize before she started laughing into it and pulled away after letting him have his fun for a bit. "You really can't behave worth shit and on top of all you can't even kiss me right. Are you even good for anything?", she slapped his hand away before moving her nails along his neck, pushing onto it hard enough to leave marks but not to break the skin.

Roadhog groaned at the sting on his neck and shook his head lightly. "No good. Sorry." His words were apologetic but his expression showed his enjoyment as he let his hands sink to the floor.

"At least you are honest this time." Junkrat spread her legs and gave him a signal to come closer to her. "Come here."

He let out an excited noise and crawled up to her until his face was dangerously close to her crotch. Looking up he waited for new orders from her side, grinning like a maniac.

She pulled her skirt down and kicked it aside before she grabbed a fistfull of his hair and pressed him to her crotch, lightly biting her lip. "Get to work. If you are a good boy I might even take off my panties for you but first you gotta prove you want it."

Without a second thought Roadhog's mind went blank as he was engulfed in his girlfriend's scent. He slowly started licking over his girlfriends panties, soaking them with his spit to lightly show what was underneath. Starting with Junkrat's balls he went over to his dick, making sure that every part got attention, sucking on the fabric, soaking it even more.

Junkrat arched her back into her lover's touch and had to hold herself back to not outright hump his face to get even more of it. Instead she just let her hips twitch occasionally. "Hey, you call this proving that you want me to undress?" She bit back a groan and moved her fingers through his hair as she watched him.

He growled and roughly bit her dick at that, pulling up the wet fabric with his teeth and letting it snitch back on her dick before continuing with his work, adding soft bites and concentrating on Junkrat's tip a bit more, sucking, licking and biting it through the fabric longingly while silently groaning in pleasure himself. The fingers running through his hair tickled but excited and he slightly snuggled into the touch.

She took in the pleasure for a bit longer before she pulled him away from her crotch with a pleased hum. Letting go of his hair she took his hands to put them on her hips as she rose to her feet. "Since you are actually starting to become a good boy I think you deserve some credit for it. You know what to do right?"

Hungrily Roadhog pulled Jamie's panties down quickly, longingly taking in the sight of her and returning his hands to her hip, greedily licking along her leg before returning to her dick. He moaned and came, had built it up for too long and the way he was treated, to that the sight of his nearly fully naked firlfriend gave him the rest.

Junkrat chuckled in amusment at her boyfriend's behavior and raised a brow at the moan before smirking knowingly. "You really got off quick from just this. I don't want you to think you deserve to be treated differently now." She stroaked herself a few times, grinding against his cheek "So now go back to getting me wet. The wetter you make it the better it would be to you."

Mako groaned and kept licking around her dick for a bit longer before fully taking her in, moving up and down a few times before sucking on her tip, circling around it with his tongue, using one hand to stroke her while moving the other hand to her behind, fondling her. It took all his little bit of concentration that was left to perform that at the same. Moaning into his actions he felt himself heating up again and his hair bothered his vision but all his mind was concentrated on was to make her feel good so he dealt with the hair strands in front of his eyes and tickling his nose.

"Look at me while you suck me off like the slut you actually are", Jamie grabbed his head and moved Mako's hair out of his face so he could look at her like she told him to. "You could get off on just doing this all day, just sucking your girlfriend off and letting her boss you around all day to please her 'till she fucking finally shows some pity to help you getting litterally anything in return. I bet you'd even get so far gone that this woman has to show you how to stop being a little bitch and. Get. Anything. Fucking. Done", she punctured each of the last words with harder thrusts.

Mako whined in pleasure at those words and gave a muffled agreeing response before suddenly going back to deepthroating Junkrat, taking all of her in while caressing her balls and looking up into her clear eyes. His eyes were clouded with lust as he started grinding his crotch on the floor to try and release himself a bit, his clouded gaze focused on Jamie.

"Dont you try and get yourself off to this. I want you to wait 'till I allow you to do anything." Junkrat couldn't hold back a few quiet moans as she fucked Mako's face roughly. She only let him continue for a short amount of time to fully make sure she wouldn't lose her shit without having come to the actual fucking yet. "Do you think you can handle it rough or do I have to look for a guy who is man enough to take it?"

It was pretty much impossible for Mako to answer since his mouth was full so his response was a muffled mixture of a whine and growl. His girlfriend's moans stood out from all the other sounds. It was like every other sound had been rid off and only his girlfriend's voice and moans had stayed. Whining quietly he stopped grinding against the floor at her demand. He had already completely lost his shit.

"Open your mouth, sucked enough dick for now", Jamie pulled his head back and let out a groan as her dick was released from his mouth, crouching down so she was nearly eye to eye with him but just sitting taller so she was looking down at him. She grinned as she wiped some drool away from his mouth with her thumb. "Now take your clothes off and move your ass on the bed before I change my mind."

He grinned, drool running down his chin and responded with a thankful huff before quickly ridding himself of his clothes as she asked and sat down in the middle of the bed, his eyes longingly switching between her dick and her face, his legs spread and wet from him cumming before.

She reached into the nightstand before she sat back relaxed again and tossed a tube of lube next to him, crossing her legs as she watched him closely. "Here. You know what to do and make it quick."

Roadhog cocked his head to the side in confusion and took the lube, adding it to his hand and after another glance up to Jamie started applying it first to his member and then rubbing it inside himself. He wasn't too sure what she wanted to do so he better applied the nicely scented fluid to both parts, groaning in pleasure while not keeping his eyes of his queen. He grit his teeth together as drool ran down his lip. It felt good how she eyed all his actions.

Junkrat put some lube in her hand and stroked herself slowly as she watched him prepare himself. Her dick was already covered in a thin layer of spit but it couldn't hurt to slick herself up more. After having watched him for some time she changed her position so she was kneeling on the bed, pushing him down on it roughly. "Think that was enough time. Your problem if it wasn't."

He let out a surprised growl as he was pushed into the soft mattress and pushed himself near to Junkrat's tip until he could feel it at his entrance. He had never been bottom before so he didn't know what to expect. His only desire was for her to finally enter him and give him the biggest reward he could get. He whined waiting for her to finally do it, biting his lip expectantly and letting out heavy groans already.

Junkrat pushed into Mako with one quick push after she had lined up with him and couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. It was definitely feeling different than being the one who bottoms but she couldn't complain since it still was an amazing feeling. As she took in the feeling she stayed still till she seemed to get her control back and move her hips, setting a slow pace with hard thrusts for now.

Roadhog let out a dark growl in pain and hissed as he was entered, biting down hard on his lip until little blood drops mixed with his spit. It was good that she waited a moment, gave him enough time to slightly adjust to it. He grabbed the mattress to reach hold of something and relaxed a bit at the slow speed, throwing his head back at the pleasure and pain.

Junkrat forgot about trying to act dominant and just moved her hips, groaning at the pleasure. Her nails dug into her lover's skin to keep a hold on anything and not lose herself further, the pace quickened moments after she got the hang of it.

He could feel his skin tearing where her nails found their way. A mixture of growls and groans escaped his throat as he started moving slightly to intensify the pleasure, clawing into the mattress out of effect. As he noticed the absence of dominance in her he grinned and gnashed his teeth, growling teasingly. "Can do better can't you? Go harder, faster." His words were interrupted a few times by his heavy breathing. He had regained a bit of his dominance which gave him the confidence to speak up to her.

"Hm?", she looked up confused for a moment before she huffed and sat up staright again, taking in a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "So this isn't fast enough for you? Are you now trying to tell me how I should treat you?" She gave him a little grin before going to glare at him instead.

He didn't flinch and kept grinning at her glare. "Forgot to keep your dominance." Acting confident and dominant didn't still his urge to give back in again. Especially that she had stopped made him want to whine out and beg but for now he'd keep at teasing her, silently hoping for a punishment from her side.

"You dare to talk to me like that? I think you forgot who you are talking to." She kept, even to her suprize, perfectly still to fully make sure she would give Roadhog the least pleasure from this possible. The disobeiance only made her want to break her partner more and more till she'd fully get what she wanted and she wouldnt stop till she got it.

This time Mako flinched. His teasing grin was, even if just for a moment, replaced with a longing, lustful, clouded and troubled expression because of the missing pleasure. "Make me remember", he teased, breathing heavily, desperately trying to keep himself in control. He wanted to move, do whatever, just return to the pleasure before.

"Oh I will but I can already tell you that bad boys don't get the same treatment as boys who know how to behave." Junkrat rocked her hips apoligizingly slow as she slid her nails along his side, just barely touching him. "Let's start with something simple. Beg for me."

That she was moving at all made his desire better but it was not far enough. He growled and avoided her eyes, staring at the wall like a bratty child, his mouth shut, his lips pressed together to keep the shameful begs from leaving his throat. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly but even more than that he wanted her to hold him down, to show him where he belonged.

The silence in the room got her even more annoyed. Growling she slapped him hard across his face so that it left a mark on him and bled slightly, glaring sharply at him. "This wasn't a request, this was an order! Get it fucking right!"

Mako groaned at the sudden pain and let out a loud, surprised moan. He quickly returned his gaze to her, grinning at the pleasure the pain brought him and opening his mouth to show reddened spit since he had bit his tongue. "Sorry." The blood-spit mixture ran down his chin as he spoke. "Damnit." He exhaled and dropped the whole dominant act, longingly gazing up with his for lust clouded eyes. "Fuck me. Beg you. Move." He added a silent please after it that was muffled by him choking on blood and spit.

Jamie ran her thumb along his chin before licking the fluids caught on it off with a soft moan before she focused on moving her hips faster. "Could be better but it's a start.Wasn't too hard to do after all." She let out a noise of disgust when she saw the lust in his eyes. "You like it when I hurt you. Could you get even more pathetic than you already are to me?"

Mako didn't give an explicit answer, instead slightly shook his head, loudly moaning at the pleasure, his head arched back so even more spit ran down his throat and stole his breath. He started moving again to get more pleasure, clawing the mattress until he slightly ripped the covers while blood died it pinkish.

Jamie laughed at the mess infront of her, not with her usual high pitched laugh but with a bit more deeper and darker one. She made this, she made this man go crazy over her and she moaned lowly as she set a pace that was able to pleasure both of them enough so they were satisfied. As she did this she put her hand around his throat and applied preasure, not too hard yet.

Roadhog didn't even know if he was even breathing anymore as he felt her hand wrapped around his neck. His eyes rolled back at the pleasure, his grin didn't waver a bit. He was hers, fully and absolutely. It felt amazing. Her voice that went so much darker all of a sudden amplified it and he could feel he was close to cumming but his throat didn't give out the word so he tried holding back as well as he could, slightly arching his back up. At least the pressure on his neck silenced him.

Junkrat only thought about not making Roadhog pass out as she choaked him to have him witnessing everything 'till she was finished. By the looks of it Jamie figured out that Mako must be close to his release so she squeezed harder and used all her strengh to keep up a hard and fast pace. Right now she didnt care if he'd finish before her and wait it out 'till she was finished as well. This was going to go how she wanted it and it would stay that way.

Mako couldn't hold it in for long and with a loud, gurgled growl he came. His cum splattered over his belly and slightly on Junkrat's chest, covering them with the clear fluid. He groaned at the kept going penetration, a bit limp from his recent orgasm, all his concentration flowing into staying with his mind.  
Junkrat kept going 'till she came as well and for the first time of this evening took her eyes off of Roadhog as she tilted her head back. Her hand left her partner's throat as she pulled out and flopped down next to him softly panting.

Roadhog gasped for air as he felt her hand leaving him and, despite the pain coming from his ass, sit up straight, hissing and coughing up spit and blood to free his lungs and throat. Popping his spine he growled at the pain before slowly relaxing, getting his breath back under control, blinking his eyes to get rid of the blur. He only slowly relaxed, smiling at his exhausted girlfriend.

She smiled back at him but stayed laid down 'till she felt relaxed enough to sit back up and moved closer to him, mildly concerned after seeing all the blood. "You doing ok?" She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a light kiss. "Do you need to see Angela about it?"

Roadhog shrugged and quickly turned his head to pull Junkrat into a soft kiss that tasted like iron. "It'll be fine", he whispered into the kiss before pulling back, smiling at her. "You were amazing. Need to do it again." His expression turned to an expectant and slightly vicious grin.

"Hopefully and if you enjoyed it I'd love to try it again. Was scared I couldn't do it well enough", Jamie wiped at his mouth to get the blood left on it from the kiss away, looking at him proudly.

"Once my ass calmed down", he hissed at the pain. " Up for it", he grinned and softly rubbed his cheek. "T'was painful. Liked it." His cheek was still red and slightly bloody so he carefully wiped the blood away with his hand.

"Glad to hear that." Junkrat nodded and removed his fake limbs as well as the rest of the clothes he wore. "Wanna shower now or tomorow?"

"Tomorrow", he yawned and flopped back onto the bed, not caring that he was still kind of covered in fluids and filled up. Didn't wanna move too much with his ass like this so he just laid on his back and pat the space next to him for Junkrat to lay down.

"Alright", Jamie laid down next to him, cuddling up close to him as she gently continued kissing him with a smile. "Goodnight, love"

Roadhog growled softly as an answer and melted into the kisses before he quickly fell asleep, one arm around her, his head turned towards her.

She watched him sleeping before she fell asleep as well after throwing the sheets over them, curled up by his side.

Next morning they were woken up early by people on the floor yelling and heavy objects being dragged over the floor. Roadhog groaned and pulled the cover over himself, snuggling up closer to Junkrat.

Junkrat unwillingly woke up by the noises coming from outside and rubbed at her face with a sigh. This was the kind of shit she wouldn't miss at all once they were back in Australia. Very unwillingly she sat up to reattatch her limbs and patted Roadhog's head yawning. "Come on. Need to get up."

Roadhog groaned, hissed slightly when he stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom as the door to their room was ripped open by Angela who yelled 'Meet up in a bit! The Revolution has started!'. She seemed agitated as she threw the door back shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Junkrat jumped at the sudden burst in and just stared at the door for a moment before going to the bathroom, not caring about taking a shower now and just wiped away the now dried fluids on her chest before she got dressed in shorts and a crop top.

Roadhog growled annoyed at that but still took his time, getting in the shower. The fluids had mostly dried but he still needed to clean his ass out. Didn't care too much anyways. Yawning he took a hot shower, cleaning himself before he himself took out large blue army pants, put them on and got his gun and Cutlass, strapping them to his back.

Jamie grabbed the rest of her things and waited for Mako to get done with everything and join her to meet up with the others. Somehow she got a horrible feeling about today and she didn't know if it came from the warning Mercy gave them or from something else.

Roadhog popped his spine and followed her to the meeting room while others ran around the hallways, yelling orders to each other. Once he had met back up with Junkrat he could see that only Jack, Ana, Angela and Zarya were at the meeting point too. The others were probably running around getting their stuff. "You're here, good." "The Revolution has started this morning a bit outside Berlin. Hundreds of omnics have started dragging people out of their houses." "But apparently only omnics."

The Queen had joined them shortly after Junkrat and Roadhog did, weapons in hand and thrown over her shoulder. At the word omnics she growled a bit but still let out a quiet hum of delight. "So, are we going to take care of that problem now?" She seemed in a really good mood for some reason which suprized Junkrat even more than her not even shooting them a glare.

Jack nodded. "We'll send heroes right away once we have permission and have found out where the humans behind this are." He turned back around to the map behind him and moved it around a bit, adding a few points. Ana shook her head and Zarya gnashed her teeth. "We can not always wait! People are dying." "We can not get anger at us again", Angela added, frowning. Roadhog raised a brow at the Queen underneath his mask and subconsciously pulled Junkrat a bit closer.

"May I just add something", the Queen shifted her axe on her shoulder, her smile widening. "I felt like these weren't enough people here so I contacted an old friend of mine and asked him to join us. He should be here by lunch." Junkrat was even more confused by that. Back in Junkertown she never really seemed the one to be into friendships with anyone and just treated all the people she ruled over equal, at least 'till Junkrat and Roadhog started causing trouble, but now a friend of her was going to be here?

Jack raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her. "I would scold you for taking a move on your own. Lucky we need people right now, punk. Give me information on this person before he is here." Ana shook her head. "Thank you for contacting this friend of yours. We need every man." "Yeah. Thank you, Queen", Zarya grinned. Ana nodded and made a dismissive hand gesture. "We will hope to get an order soon. The teams are already thought of. Junkrat, Roadhog, Queen, Lucio and this friend will fight the Omnics. Dva, Angela, Zarya, Jack and I will go after the people behind this. Genji and Tracer will be flexible depending on the situation. To that a handful soldiers is with every team to make sure we are not too few. Most preparations have been made, now you do your last and prepare for battle. Always be ready for orders. Dismissed." Roadhog was confused at the Queen's words and listened to everyones ramblings, going through a list of names, wondering who she could mean.

The Queen turned fully towards Jack. "Well Mr. Morrison, he was the leader of the special force of Australia. He is by all means one of the best soldiers I have ever had the privillege to fight alongside with. I'm sure you two would get along well." Junkrat tugged Roadhog by his arm out of the meeting point ones she heard her starting to talk about the special force and really didn't want to hear more about any of it 'till he had to. She was glad the Queen let her be the whole time they were there already but she didn't like the looks she gave her before talking about that guy. Maybe she knew more about her then she'd prefer it.

Roadhog cocked his head to the side in confusion but let himself get dragged along. The last thing he saw was Jack starting to look interested and saying something to the Queen before the meeting point was pretty much out of sight. "Wonder who it is." He looked down at Junkrat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Junkrat let go of him before crossing his arms lightly over his chest, looking off into the distance. He fell even to himself uncomfortably silent as he kept walking aimlessly through the base to try get his thoughts under control. Worrying wasn't going to do him good anyways, after all it was just a simple thing she spoke off and that was it.

Roadhog shook his head and followed Junkrat through the base. He was awfully silent and that was not good at all. That was one thing he knew. Over the time he asked several times what had happened but Junkrat didn't even seem to hear him. Losing his patience he grabbed Junkrat by his Collar and pulled him up. "Obviously ain't good. What. Is. Wrong." He punctured his last words and growled warningly

"Nothing is wrong ok?! Stop asking." Junkrat glared at him before looking off to his side, taking in a deep breath ".. please, I just need some time alone right now." He wasn't in the mood for explaining anything and forced a smile as he turned his head back at him. "Trust me. I'll be better if I just take some time to relax."

Roadhog let go of him so Junkrat fell to the floor and towered over him. "Go before I change my mind." He crossed his arms, growled and took a step back, fixated on the smaller one sitting on the ground. He didn't want to leave him alone but he didn't know what else to do so he tried to get his anger under control, waiting for Junkrat to leave like he wanted to.

"Thank you." Junkrat quickly got to his feet again before he went just as quick to their room, locking the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he tried to think of something to do to get his mind far away from everything that was going on right now.

Roadhog took a deep breath, cursed and stood there for a while, his arms crossed deep in thought before he sighed, shook his head and walked up to Ana's room hoping she'd be there.

Junkrat really tried everything he could possibly do in that room, drawing, cleaning his gun, unloading and reloading it, splashing water on his face, trying to take a nap,... nothing seemed to even ease him in the slightest so he practically stayed on the bed curled up 'till he had to face the others again to get lunch.  
He met Ana on the hallway and went together with her to her room. He definitely needed tips how to talk with Junkrat from Ana. They stayed together a bit even after everyone was called together for lunch.

By the time they were called to lunch he had relaxed a lot. What were the chances that it could be him? It was only a slight chance and by what he knew he was dead so nothing to worry about. He immediately stopped in his track after entering the room and seeing the Queen having a casual chat with the one person he would have gladly gone to prison for not meeting. Since they hadn't noticed him yet he quietly tried to make a run for it but quiet wasn't anything he was good at.

Ana and Roadhog slowly made their way to the dining hall as well and as they spotted Junkrat Ana gave Roadhog a little push and quickly slipped past the two into the dining hall. Roadhog slowly went up to Junkrat and poked his arm. "Hey."

Junkrat jumped and whipped his head around but relaxed as he saw it was Roadhog. "Hey." He took a quick glance back inside the dining hall before he started to frantically ramble: "Uhm, I got to go. Not hungry. Maybe I'll get something later. If you wanna go and eat please do. Just, don't worry, ok? I'm ok, really."

Roadhog cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Take anything with me for you?" He was worried but better leave him be for now.

"If you want to sure but you don't have to." Junkrat held his hands up and took a few step back to get out of sight for the others, laughing nervously. "Just... um, see you later I guess."

Roadhog nodded and looked after Junkrat as he disappeared, a worried expression under his mask. Inhaling deeply he stepped into the dining hall and got himself something to eat right away as well as a bit of bread for Junkrat. Looking around the room he saw the same thing Junkrat did. The Queen talking to a weird looking guy. Whoever that was, he didn't seem to be one for tea and relaxation.

Junkrat this time went to the room D.va took him a few days ago and hoped she wouldn't mind playing a few videogames to relax. After being 100% sure that it was him he really didn't want to be here anymore. All he just wanted now was to be back in Australia and rob a bank or do litterally anything else than be here. The Queen on the other hand never felt more relaxed than now. Junkrat really was nothing like his father and that's what she really liked about that guy. He was strict, always looking out for his team and still focused on his missions without any distractions. So when she saw Mako alone she couldn't help but laugh lightly, knowing exactly why Junkrat didn't join them. 

Hana wasn't in the videogame room so Junkrat was alone in there. The room was pretty dark and messy. At least he had the many consoles to himself. Roadhog still sat in the dining hall, Hana and Lucio had joined him at the table. At the queen's laughter he huffed since it was obviously something about him or the absence of Junkrat. He tried to not focus too much on the Queen though and ate his food a bit faster while listening to the two near him, only wishing to go back to Junkrat.

The Queen only smiled more at the obvious discomfort but instead focused more on the conversation she was having with her ex-boss. Junkrat just cuddled up in the pillows, hugging one to his chest as he turned on one of the consoles and played the game still in it, hands slightly more shakey then usual.

Roadhog quickly finished eating, shot the Queen another glance and took the bread, leaving the hall without cleaning up after himself and walked to their room, knocking and peeking inside to see that Junkrat was gone. He huffed, put the bread on the nightstand and flopped on the bed, thinking about where he had met that man before. He had seemed kind of familiar.

Junkrat bit his tongue as he couldn't even focus on the game without thinking about his father so he just put the controler down after a few failed attempts of playing that game and hugged the pillow. The last time he had met him was after the death of his mom. By then he already knew he hated him but then it was made painfully obvious with him abusing him for a few days, without him taking care of him and at last leaving him alone in the wasteland. He couldn't remember all too much but he sure as hell knew that being told that it was his fault so many times that the person he loved the most and that loved him the most died only because of him still kinda haunted him to his day.

Roadhog sighed and got up from the bed. He was pretty sure he had seen that man in Junkertown before and on television but it was no use thinking about it, he didn't know anything really about him. Sighing he popped his spine and worrying made his way to look for his boyfriend. As he walked past the videogame room he could hear videogame noises but he was pretty sure that D.va still was in the hall so he quietly opened the door and looked inside to See his boyfriend seemingly playing a videogame, covered in pillows.

Junkrat curled up even more when he started thinking more about his mom and pushed his face into the pillow, not noticing Roadhog entering the room since he was too lost in his own mind. Everything he wanted was to not cry at the moment as he sat there and had to fear having to work together with his father.

It didn't seem anymore as if Junkrat was playing the game. Instead Roadhog quietly closed the door to the room and sat down a bit away from Junkrat, watching his boyfriend being lost in thought before he moved a bit closer, his legs crossed, stretched his arms out and silently cleared his throat. "Hug?"

Junkrat looked up when he heared Roadhog clearing his throat and nodded as he instead moved over to sit on his lap, cuddling up to him silently. He was scared that if he'd start talking now he'd break down and expecially since Roadhog was there with him now he didn't want that.

Roadhog relaxed a bit and calmingly moved his hands through Junkrat's hair, smiling softly and controlling his breathing to a calm rythm. He gave Junkrat a peck on the forehead and pressed him a bit closer, moving over to the pillowmountain to lean against the wall. "Am here now." He tried to be as calming as he could while giving Junkrat the feeling of being safe and protected. It honestly hurt him to see his boyfriend this fragile.

Junkrat nodded and hugged him tightly to try and relax in his boyfriends hold. "I want to go home", he mumbled quietly, so quiet that he hoped Roadhog would even hear him. He was sure would he speak even a bit louder his voice would crack and he'd probably break down right there.

"Home?" Roadhog was fearing about what was wrong with Junkrat since he was so quiet but honest to god happy he talked to him. "Sure?" He laid a hand on Junkrat's forehead to check if he had a fever or something. "Strong enough to go on a plane?"

"Heh... not sick", Junkrat said just as quiet and let out a sad laugh before he squeezed his eyes shut and burried his face in Mako's neck. "I can't do this. Please, let's just go. I know I act like a coward now but I really can't do it like this"

Roadhog nodded and hugged Junkrat tight, slowly rubbing his back as he stood up to carry him back to their room. It was good no one saw them on their way. "You're no coward. We'll leave. I'll pack." He carefully laid Junkrat down on the bed and watched him for a bit. "Stay with you for a bit more or pack right away?"

"I am. No need to denying it" Junkrat faced the wall as he laid down on his side, wiping at his face to try and hide the fact he was crying. "And I don't care as long as we just go. I'll be an even bigger dissapointment to everyone than I already am... Especially to Ana, Hana, Lucio and Lena...but seriously let that bitch that calls herself a queen and this... fucking excuse of an oh so great soldier do our jobs. Not denying that they will do a better job then me."

Roadhog let out a crestfallen whine at that and carefully reached out to Junkrat, placing one hand on his shoulder. He picked Junkrat up to have him around him while he packed. His boyfriend was crying, no way he'd leave him alone, even if he was only a few feet away. He quickly got rid of his mask and smiled softly at Junkrat. He wished he was more like Ana at that point so he'd be able to really calm Junkrat down.

He looked up at him and tried to crack a little smile before he just dropped his gaze again, laying his head on his shoulder to watch him packing. "Want me to go and tell the others we are leaving?", he asked after kinda having stopped crying with him frantically wiping at his face. "I don't want to be even more pathetic you know?"

Roadhog pretty much packed everything already, wasn't too much they had packed out so it didn't take much time. At Junkrat finally speaking again he turned to him and crossed his arms. "Sure you can do it? Pretty much done anyway. Mind if i come with?" He ignored the pathetic part right now. He'd tell him later again that he did not think that.

"If you want to you can come with me." Junkrat got to his feet with a sigh and took Roadhog's hand as he walked with him to the point they met up before, hoping Ana was there discussing plans so he could talk to her about it instead of Jack or so. He let go of Roadhog's hand before they entered the room, ready to speak up but shut his mouth tightly when he saw pretty much everyone besides maybe 2 or 3 of the others gathered there including the Queen and his father.

The ones missing were Fareeha, Lucio and Angela, everyone else was in place. Roadhog, who had put his mask back on before, tensed up as he saw Junkrat's strange behaviour towards the Queen and the soldier. Ana waved at them and smiled. "Good seeing you here. We were just saying that we got permission and will strike action immediately." The others nodded rythmically at that and started mumbling to themselves. "Quiet! Is everyone ready for combat?", Jack yelled through the room

Junkrat looked off to his side and stuffed his hands in his pockets "We... won't join you for this." It never felt harder for him to say anything ever and it could probably be heard by the tone of his voice that he wasn't really doing his best and him being afraid of it. The Queen raised a brow grinning and leaned down to mumble something to her friend who only gritted his teeth at it and shot her a glare.

Ana and Hana looked crestfallen, Jack raised an eyebrow, Lena's eyes widened, Genji and Zarya looked at each other judgingly. "How can you say that soldier! We already got you in our plans! We are few enough!", Jack growled and immediately got slapped by Ana. "For once shut up Jack! " She turned to the two Junkers. "So you are not going to attend the fight. You have your reasons, i understand, but i'd like you to tell me what has caused it later since it does damage our plans." Except for Ana, Lena and Hana everyone whispered judgingly. The two aside Ana seemed to want to say something but with a quick glance Ana silenced nearly everyone in the room. "I must ask you to take your leave now. Info isn't allowed to be leaked to outstanders." Silently she added: "I'll call you up later," before again silencing everyone in the room.

"Such a fucking coward. Of course you wouldn't fight if it meant that you would get out of this without having to worry", the soldier next to the Queen growled and for the first time since he had been there looked at him with gritted teeth. "Not even time made you man up enough to take responsibilities for the people around you. You still are the stupid kid you have been all thouse years ago." Junkrat felt slightly more encouraged by Ana's words but immediately curled up on himself when he heard Troy talking to him. He bit his tongue and lowered his gaze, hands curled into fists to hold himself back from doing anything besides looking at him with glossy eyes.

Jack and Genji nodded at Troy's words while Zarya added a loud: "Yeah! You are in Overwatch! Now stand up for it! We lay our lives on the line! How can you back out of a fight?!", her fists clenched, staring at Junkrat angrily. Hana jumped up at Zarya and yelled at her in korean while Ana slapped Jack again and gave Genji a warning glare. Lena walked up to Troy enraged, her hands on her hip, half calm scolding him for what he said. Roadhog growled, clenched his fists and laid one hand on Junkrat's shoulder, confused at Troy's words and willing to behead him any time. Seeing Junkrat's reaction though he protectively shoved him behind himself a little and a bit out of the room. Ana, who had one hand over her eyes quickly slipped past Roadhog and pulled the smaller one in a motherly hug, whispering "You should go" in his ears before turning back, trying to calm everyone down.

Troy noticed them trying to back out of it and had none of it as he walked up to him 'till he was pretty much toe to toe with Junkrat and Ana. "He doesn't deserve any of this, Amari. He will never get anything into his head if he is just going to be treated like that. This boy fill fight. No buts." He turned his head to give his full attention to Jami.e "You better not dissapoint me even more than you already have. At least prove you are worth something other than wasting everyones time and reccourses." Junkrat held tightly onto Ana as he just nodded and let out a quiet "Yes, sir". He really should have thought over to get the queen here. Only because of her this even happened in the first place.

Ana's face turned stone cold as she stood up, a sleep dart pointed right at the old soldier. "Back off, Troy." She spat out his name and moved forwards, pressing Troy back into the room. "He will not fight." She glared at him with even more hatred. "No. Buts." The room was so loud that you couldn't hear your own words. "Shut up! Every single one of you or it's nap time for all!" Her voice was sharp and made everyone shut their traps. Roadhog growled, pulled out his gun, grabbed Junkrat by the collar and started dragging him away, gun pointed at the room so he could shoot if Troy or the Queen would come after them. 

"Stop it" Junkrat gritted his teeth and gripped at Roadhog's writst as he shot Troy a glare that would have looked more intimidating if he wouldn't be silently crying at the moment, wriggling in his grip "I want to see an omnic blow this motherfucker's brain out. If they won't do it I'd help 'em to get him to finally shut up. Help me on that. Please. I want it to be over with." Troy shook his head at the behaviour of the ones that dissagreed with him. "I should know what the boy needs. Sadly enough to have him already being a complete disaster but now he is too much of a coward to defend himself. That's just weak. Even for his standards."

Ana raised an eyebrow, her face still stone cold. "How is the opinion of a soldier better than the one of a mother?" Her dart was still pointed at him. Meanwhile Roadhog dragged Junkrat to the next corner and turned around it so they could not be seen anymore. He sighed and strapped his weapon back on, letting go of Junkrat. "Look into my eyes. Are you sure?"

"You aren't his mother. Don't even try to compare yourself to her. If you really want to take her place please let me personally dig you your grave 'cause that's the only place your love will take you", Troy huffed and turned around to not have to look at her anymore. "Don't try to act like you know him." "I want to just let the past be past and hope the omnics are enough to take care of him. I want to watch him die already." Junkrat wiped the tears on his cheeks away as he looked up at him.

Ana raised her hand, about to hit the turned around soldier to unconsciousness before she took a deep breath, lowered her hand, put away the dart and put back on her motherly smile, still with a hint of coldness. "Oh, I do not act. Apparently I know him better than you. We'll see where your aggressiveness will lead you, dear Troy." Something amused swung in her voice as she turned back to the map to explain the last bit. Roadhog smiled and ruffled through Jamison's hair. "With you at that.Omnics and the fucker will die." He growled once again angrily before pulling up his mask and Junkrat into a hug and soft kiss. "Ready to go back?"

"I wish I wouldn't have had to meet him. Everything would have went better", Troy mumbled and crossed his arms as he laid back against the wall to see the Queen, who had been quiet the whole time, having a wide, smug smile plastered to her lips. Junkrat nodded and kissed Roadhog 'till he felt himself relaxing slightly and dragged him back to the meeting room with new found comfidence to face his father. "Let's destroy him."

The atmosphere in the room was still tense as they reentered. Roadhog huffed and crossed his arms, not shooting Troy or the Queen a glance. "We're up for killing." He didn't explain further. Was no need to. Ana nodded and smiled, shortly reexplaining the plan. "As you know you are in a Team with the Junkerqueen, Lucio, a few footsoldiers and Troy. If there are any complaints, tell me now. You'll be catching up to the omnics, save as many people as possible, lure the omnics back out of the city and eradicate everyone. Not too hard, is it?", she grinned. "The rest is unimportant to your team. Transmitters you'll get from Fareeha when leaving the building."

"No. Nothing to complain about it." Junkrat leaned onto Roadhog as he listened to them talking about the mission. "Especially it shouldn't be too hard for a professional, should it?" Troy raised a brow at his son's sudden confident boost but didn't want to argue any further with him besides a simple "Watch what you say, Fawkes." "This day keeps getting better", the Queen mumbled and nodded at Ana's words before looking between Troy and Jamison with delight.

Ana laughed softly at Junkrat's comment and nodded. "Now then everyone, gather up in your teams, take your weapons and armor, the transmitter, meet up with the footsoldiers assigned to your teams and get to work!" She clapped her hands to dismiss everyone. Immediately everyone ran around gathering up. Roadhog left the room too and spotted Lucio who ran up to him waving, so now both waited for their team to gather. 

Since Junkrat and Roadhog already had their weapons they didn't need to get back to their room and just waited for the Queen and Troy to join them aswell. They didn't take too long to join them and immediately Junkrat and Troy glared at one another again. The Queen laid back next to Lucio to watch the two from a safe distance to not get involved in any of their fighting if it would happen.

Lucio pretty much lead the team after commenting "look at this team! We're gonna do great!" On their way out they got the transmitters and met up with about a hundred footsoldiers. Now that the team was together they made their way to the Omnics. Mako didn't like the Queen but he too laid back a bit, not wanting to get involved too much for now.

"Ah family gatherings are great, dont you think?" The Queen chuckled at the looks she had gotten from both of the men in front of her and only stopped when she was schooled by her ex-boss. Junkrat groaned quietly at the Queen for having arranged all this for her own amusement apparently and couldn't help but glare between her and Troy the whole time 'till they met their footsoldiers. He didn't want too many people to know about the relations the two of them had after all.

After a long walk Lucio stopped them and listened to the sounds before using a technical radar and pointing in an explicit direction. "About two hundred Omnics 'round there. We'll try to get them west, out of the city. Leave passing byers alive and only fight seriously when we are out of the city." He said something into the transmitter before taking out his gun and turning to the others.

"Aw, no fighting yet? That is bullshit", the Queen pouted and swung her axe around in the air like a flag only stopping ones she was lightly hit on her side and was told to focus. Troy nodded at him and made a handmotion for him. "Lead the way, soldier."

Lucio nodded and grinned proudly. He'd never been a group leader before and seemed to be accepted by everyone so he took a deep breath, controlled if his gun was in swift mode and held up one hand, moving down finger after finger and once he had a fist in the air pumped it up and started running up the house walls, storming forward. Roadhog huffed. Good he hadn't forgotten to quickly take his hook once they were on their way outside so he made his way through alleyways to hook omnics outside berlin. 

The footsoldiers followed once all heroes had made their move. They did as they were told and brought the omnics out of the city before eliminating them, well the ones that actually made it outside before having already being stabbed or what not 'cause they were making trouble for the group. The cooperation pretty much wasn't there at all so all the plan aside before some wrecked anything or hurt anyone things were taken care of the proper way.

Roadhog had gotten reminded of the bullets he had taken before and thus received a wound somewhere near the ribs and a lot of scratches. They had lost about fifty of the footsoldiers and Lucio had too received a lot of scratches and had taken a bullet to his shoulder. They were all exhausted after this fight.

Pretty much everyone was injured in some way, some more than the others depending on eighter moveability or their gear. The Queen held her side were she had been hit with a hiss, there wasn't really an obvious wound but that didnt mean it couldnt hurt less. Junkrat didn't really have any injuries besides a few scratches and cuts but nothing serious. Troy was probably the one that got out of this the best since he had his shield that he gave up for a hurt teammate somewhere along the fight.

Lucio looked around and started wallrunning again to check if every Omnic was dead. As it seemed so he returned, looking at his team. He, Roadhog and the Queen were kind of badly wounded, as well as some footsoldiers. Junkrat you could see he had a fight but nothing serious and Troy was pretty much unwounded. Lucio switched his weapon back to heal and let the evaporating drug do it's job, activating the cells to regenerate faster. "Any grave wounds?", he asked and moved around looking for injurys as an Omnic jumped out from above, gun pointed at Lucio and started shooting.

The Queen grabbed her ace she had dropped to ease the pain a bit and stabbed the Omnic with the speer end of it till she was sure they weren't functioning anymore, hissing loudly as the pain seemed to get worse and clugged her side tightly. "Fucking scrap metal." Troy looked over the footsoldiers to see which ones had worse injuries and who could be taken care of later. It was pretty obvious that people that werent as professional as the five of them would get even more hurt so it really suprized him when Jamie looked relatively uninjured but didn't make it show that he was slightly impressed at that. Junkrat was pretty much cuddled up to Roadhog and looked at his wounds concerned. He had seen worse but it was still unpleasant to see.

Lucio had been hit in the back several times but still tried to crawl over to the Queen, an apologetic smile on his face to try and look her over. Roadhog had dismissively shrugged at Junkrat's worrys and took out another canister, drinking it to the last drop while silently hissing before worriedly walking over to Lucio, dragging the to him cuddled Junkrat with him. The omnic sprayed electricity but it sure was dead now. Only about twenty of the surviving soldiers were gravely wounded.

"Oi, don't ya fucking die on us here. Ya got me?" The Queen went up closer to Lucio and lightly patted his shoulder as she smiled pained at him. Junkrat did his best to comfort Lucio and keep him up, trying to make things as painless as possible for him. Troy thought for a moment and contacted the other troops before turning back to the others. "We need to head back to base and get everyone in need of medical treatment taken care of as soon as possible."

Roadhog nodded and huffed while Lucio let out a weak hiss and tried to smile. "It's alright Party people." He coughed up some blood trying to stand up. "It's oka..." His eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness. Roadhog gave short instructions to the soldiers to carry the wounded before he sighed, took off his mask, put it on the unconscious Lucio and picked him up carefully to carry him to HQ. "Follow." He hissed at his own wounds before turning around and slowly walking back the way they went.

The others just gave a little nod at the order and followed them to HQ, the Queen limping behind a bit as she refused to let anyone help her and insisted on not worrying about her. The walk felt long, way longer than it actually was but that didn't make it better. For Junkrat it was a shame to see that his bastard of a father was still looking like he ain't giving a shit besides now getting the mission over and taking care of the wounded only as nessasary as needed, the doctors should do the rest. Huffing he walked next to Mako and eyed Lucio worried. "Ya think he'll be ok?"

"Not sure. Wounds are bad", he spat out some blood and kept walking, not even once turning around to look for the others, except Junkrat that is. At his boyfriend's worried expression he smiled though and moved a bit closer. "He's strong. Won't go without getting a girlfriend", he grinned. As they finally reached HQ they were greeted by other doctors than Angela or Ana, probably came with the soldiers, who first took in the injured soldiers before checking on the heroes.

"Hope you are right. Gonna keep him away from women to make him live longer then", Junkrat chuckled and stayed at their side as they waited for their turn to get checked up, sighing quietly. He was glad he wasn't all too hurt but he was worried about his boyfriend and Lucio. More about the DJ right now though since he looked like he was in a way worse condition.

Roadhog chuckled. "Think he'll try to get at the Queen?" Lucio got taken away from him and quickly carried inside before someone else came back to check Roadhog up. The person's face was full of worry and confusion as he looked up the wound at Roadhog's rib cage.

"Who knows. We'll see about that", Junkrat giggled and crossed his legs, shrugging. "Lets see how things go for him." His smile dropped a bit when he saw the worry in the doctor's face and immediately worried more as well "What? Why are you looking like that? Whats wrong?"

"I am sorry Sir but I am not sure how your partner can keep walking." He turned from Junkrat to Roadhog. "You have a bad stabbing wound up to your lungs, may be damaged too, bullet holes in your arms, two inflamed and one bullet is in your wound right here." he pointed at the ribcage one. "And is slowly getting pushed upwards. We need to operate immediately." He shook his head and frowned. "How he can even stand", he mumbled to himself before turning around and appointing four healthy soldiers to get something to carry Mako.

Junkrat visibly tensed at the words of the doctor and looked slightly panicked at his partner, holding his hand tightly. "Promise me you'll be ok. I don't want to lose you."

Roadhog huffed and gave Junkrat a soft smile before pulling him into a hug. "Will be ok. Won't die when you're here, waiting." Pulling Junkrat into a kiss that tasted like blood he flicked his forehead and let himself get carried away by the soldiers. A woman went up to him and frowned. "We are unable to contact any of the heroes so please contact Miss Angela Ziegler. People will die if she's not here." She immediately turned back around and disappeared with the other soldiers.

Junkrat seemed to relax slightly at the words but was still worried about his partner. He sadly couldn't do anything but wait. Well, at least the woman now gave him a task to do while waiting. He sat down and tried contacting the swiss doctor, fingers tapping on his thigh.

Angela was unable to be contacted. Instead Jack answered. "Soldier 76, ready for duty. Who is it? What is it? Make it quick."  
"We need Angela over here. We have many wounded people and the doctors can't help everyone without her." Junkrat mumbled "Why can't we contact her?"

Jack groaned in discomfort and the sharp tone left his voice. "We lost her. On our way in the building she disappeared but she alone. That's why Lena, Genji, Ana and me are still on mission. The others are back." He inhaled deeply and waited a few moments before answering. "Can Lucio not do first aid?"

"Oh, alright. Hopefully you meet up with her soon again" Junkrat frowned quietly when he mentioned Lucio before sighing. "He isn't in the condition to heal right now. Has gotten shot. Hopefully he'll recover soon."

Jack cursed and got off the transmission for a moment before returning, his voice a bit hoarse. "Give me a short report of the others."

He thought for a moment as he looked around the soldiers "Um... about half of the footsoldiers are dead, a lot are injured and only a few relatively unharmed. For our team.. I guess Lucio, the Queen and Roadhog are going to have to take some time to recover."

Jack let out a 'mhm' before sighing and turning off his transmission to let Ana through to Junkrat. "Jack told me. Apparently the only ones unharmed at HQ right now are Zarya, Fareeha, Troy and you." She was tense, you could hear that immediately. "We'll hurry up to find Angela, you need a doctor after all." She cursed and got off transmission for a moment. "We'll return before 9pm, if we found Angela or not. Worst case scenario. Take your time off for now. You've done enough." She seriously sounded exhausted.

"Well, ain't much I can do now anyways... Take care of yourself. Don't want you getting hurt as well." Junkrat stood up to pace around the room, even more worried about the others now that Angela was away from their group.

Ana sighed as the transmission turned off and turned to Jack who was tapping his foot uncomfortably. "Did you already check the first alley where we left off?" "Everywhere."Ana's shoulders slumped for a moment but she quickly forced a smile on her face. "We gotta keep searching. We'll find her. I'll check the alley again, you search the enemy HQ for hidden passages, i'll give Lena and Genji their orders too." Jack nodded and swiftly left Ana alone who now contacted the other two and made her way to the last place they surely had seen Angela last.

He waited and waited and waited, all day long. Going from pacing around to sitting, laying over chairs, laying on the floor and repeating it as well as looking at the clock pretty much every second. After some time he saw people passing by, mostly soldiers but as well as his 'teammates'. The Queen looked relatively fixed up besides her slight limping and pained expresions she made when she touched her patched up waist, a woman was following her and told her to lay down and relax but she stubbornly ignored her to see how the others were doing or to clean her weapons. The only one he didn't see the whole time was Troy, lucky him. It was still unnerving to not know what he was up to.

It was about 10pm now and finally the other four, no, five returned. Ana and Jack were helping a drowsy Angela walk. Roadhog was still unconscious,the operation on him hadn't even been done yet, they had waited for Angela. Lucio was unconscious too, waiting for better hands than those of average doctors to fix him up. Quickly Genji and Lena gathered those who could walk to gather. Lena was the one who knocked on Jamison's door. Her eye and lip was swollen and she held her arm but aside from that she seemed fine. "Glad to see you're okay. We gathered everyone else already who could walk and was healthy enough. You're the last one. Follow me, please."


	13. Chapter 13

As Lena entered the room he felt more at ease knowing they had returned back to base and got up to help them with whatever they needed help with. Not too many people had gathered really but still enough to fill a larger room so that they had little space to move in. He stayed behind because it wouldn't really make a difference since he saw anything without trying due to his height.

The ones gathered now were Fareeha, Genji, Zarya, Lena, Ana, Jack, Angela and the Queen. "We need to tell you something", Ana started and looked down, biting her lip. Jack huffed, crossed his arms and didn't flinch as he started explaining. "We told you all this was a revolution against the current government. It wasn't that far off only that Talon did have their fingers in it. We found several indicator's at enemy HQ, the biggest one...", he looked down at Angela who was the only one sitting."Mind, Angela?" She looked up a bit confused before nodding and slowly standing up, stabilizing herself on Jack. "I've been drugged in the middle of the fight and woke up to two people. A woman with short, brown hair and white equipment and Moira. There was no real reason for my kidnapping i think, did not understand too much but i can assure you, it were Talon members I saw."

Junkrat stayed quiet and listened to everyone talking over others with hushed whispers, he wasn't quite there if he was honest. "So Talon? But what are you planning to do now? We can't fight like this again. We lost too many people today. This would be pretty much suicide." The Queen leaned back against a wall with a frown "We really can't do much without knowing what they have planned now or do you have any plans on what to do now against them?"

Jack sighed and Ana and Angela slumped together a bit. "We can't do too much yet. As Junkrat said, we lost too many people and too many are injured. We first need to recover and find out more about their motives. We just thought it was important to let you know this." Ana nodded at Jack's words. "If anyone else has noticed something with this attack Please tell us." "And i'd need someone to help me when I patch up Lucio, Roadhog and Hana. Don't need medical knowledge. If anyone has time, please consider it."

"I'll help", Junkrat immdeiately said and pushed himself through the people to Angela. He'd do everything he could do to help his boyfriend and best friends so it was out of question he'd just lay low. "What would we need to do if we'd help?", the Queen asked. Weirdly enough that she actually considered wanting to help.

Angela smiled at Junkrat a bit more relaxed. "Thank you, Jamison." While Ana started dismissing the others and explaining new details to them at wish, Angela turned to the Queen. "Not too much. I'm still a bit affected by the drug and can not be at my best. You'd only need to give me my tools, check the monitors, get me some strong coffee and maybe lighten the mood a bit. To that expect to not sleep today." She was happy that she'd maybe have two helpers, it would make her work in this drugged, exhausted state a lot easier.

"I don't mind doing anything as long as I don't have to just sit in my room", the Queen grinned at her and patted her back. "Would tell you to relax 'till you get better but ain't really possible, right?".

Angela nodded but smiled calmly at the Queen. "Thank you. Both of you." She stood up and lead them to her laboratory, apparently there she'd operate. "We'll start with Hana. She took a bullet to the head and can't stay in coma much longer." She spoke into a transmitter and shortly after Hana was brought in. "Queen, check the monitors. Junkrat, stay at my side."

"Gotcha." They did as told. The Queen sat down as she watched the monitors closely to warn Angela if anything abnormal came up and Junkrat took his position a step away from Angela to give her the space needed to work.

Angela swiftly explained what the monitors showed and then turned to Hana. "Poor girl." She sighed and disinfected her hands and clothing, put on a mask and gloves and gave the disinfectant to the Queen and Junkrat before ordering Junkrat to get her an electric shaver, scissors and a pencil to shave off Hana's hair to be able to get to the wound better.

Usually Junkrat absolutly hated doctors and everything that had to do with them like that smell of the disinfectant but for now he'd try and ignore it and just got the doctor what she needed to be of help as best he could. The two Junkers weren't exactly fit for any operation areas since both weren't used to such clean surroundings. It had been a while since eighter had been at a real doctor's place like this.

Angela didn't mind at all that those two were more used to dirt than actual hygiene and shaved off Hana's hair before marking something and starting to cut open her head. Now everything had to be quick. She pulled out the bullet and gave the Queen an order to up the Dosis of medicine and narcotics and Junkrat an order to retrieve an artificial brain part from a shelf across the room while she took the damaged part out.

They did as they were ordered with more or less difficulty. It was unnerving to help with something that could depend on someones life in one way or another. With having 0 experience with medicine they werent really doing too much that could be damaging but that didn't change the matter at hand.

Angela swiftly implemented the new brain part and sewed the wound back together before taking the mask of Hana, sighing, getting rid of her bloodied gloves and called helpers to get the patched up girl to another room. Inhaling loudly, one hand on her chest her gaze switsched back and forth between the two Junkers. "Next up will be Lucio. Are you two still okay?"

"Dont worry about us, worry about the ones that need to be worried about, Mrs. Ziegler", the Queen replied to her question and got up, stretching a bit as well as lightly hissing. The pain was still there but not as bad as it was before. Junkrat grinned at her and waved his hand around dismissivly "We are fine. Gonna say something if that ain't the case anymore. Seen enough bad shit in my life so that ain't anything bad."

Angela chuckled silently at Junkrat's words and the Queen's politeness. Her cheeks having a light red hue she quickly called in someone to carry Lucio in. His upper body was bare and he laid on his stomach unconscious so she could operate on arm and back. She gave a smile to the Queen. "Let me check you up later too. Don't want you fixed up sloppily", she said before returning at the task at hand, pulling seven bullets out of the drugged body. Miracle how he survived.

"Take your time to take care of me. I'm not dying and that's all that matters right now", she shrugged and watched Angela working since what would go wrong if she wouldn't stare at the monitors the whole time? Only when she would be told to do anything she'd do it, otherwise she'd sit back and watch. Junkrat felt pretty useless at the moment so just settled back to watch as well.

Swiftly Angela pulled out the bullets and sewed the wounds. Running her hand along his spine she frowned and pressed down slightly a few times before starting to bandage him. "He'll have to go in a wheelchair for a bit. He won't like that at all." Slumping against the operation table exhausted she smiled as she saw the two watching her. "Got nothing to do? Then go fetch me some coffee, one of you", she snickered before calling someone to carry Lucio elsewhere.

"He'll survive it. Surely he'd be bored with having nothing much to do but meh, he'll get over it." Junkrat looked after the person who carried Lucio out of the room. "I'll go and get you some coffee. Want sugar or milk or just black?", the Queen said as she walked over to the door, hand already on the handle.

"Black please", she smiled and turned to Junkrat. "Oh the worst thing for him will be to not move his feet. He'll be crestfallen", she sighed. "We'll take a short break for now so that I can drink my coffee before we go and patch up Roadhog. He's strong and i've seen the reports. It's not nearly as bad as the reports made it out to be." She sat down and pat a chair next to her.

Nodding the Queen dissapeared to get some coffee for Angela and possibly herself as well. "That's true but hopefully he'd be up to do whatever he want to again in no time." Junkrat took a seat next to her. "Good. I was worried when that doctor looked like he'd die any second. Knew I could count on you to fix everyone up. By the way, you don't act like most the others around me anymore. Does that mean you stopped tolerating me and accept me now?"

Angela shook her head, smiling as Junkrat mentioned the doctor but looked confused at the last part Junkrat had said. "I act different?" She thought about it for a moment before finally getting it and looking to Junkrat. "Well, I do not support your crimes and actions like with the young girl but i did have to admit that you are a nice young adult who just went down the wrong path, so yes, i guess you could say it like that." She looked a bit apologetic now. "Toleration sounds very harsh. I am genuinely sorry i acted that way before."

"I ain't asking you to be ok with whatever am doing and I gotta admit that that wasn't really neccesary to do that to the girl but I'm just happy I guess you don't act like Aleksandra around me anymore, you know? Well, not exactly like her but you get me, right?", Junkrat shrugged and turned towards her grinning. "Don't be sorry. Am used to things like that by now." After a few minutes the Queen came back with two cups of coffee and handed one to Angela before she sat down to drink hers. "Here."

Angela nodded understandingly at Jamie's words and pulled him into a soft hug once he was finished. "That is not good. We got to work on that. I'll talk to Zarya." She smiled calm as she saw the Queen and pulled away, taking the coffee and longingly taking a sip, grimacing as she burnt her tongue but took a few more sips anyway. "Thank you", she sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "It's the new day already, it's early and i'm exhausted. Still, this is nice and relaxing after yesterdays fight, won't you agree?" She switched her gaze between the two.

"Oh you don't have to talk to her. Really it's ok. Aslong as she still can work with me in a team I'm fine with having her being like that." Junkrat had returned the short hug before making room for the Queen as she gave Angela her coffee. She nodded briefly at him and sat down next to them, sipping her coffee. "Yeah. It's really different here then what I'm used to all together. Honestly, it's quite nice to get out of the wasteland every now and then."

"Are you always in the wasteland?", Angela asked out of curiosity while sipping on a bit of coffee. "I don't know too much about Australia and the wastelands. Would you two mind telling me a bit?"

"Oh, yes. I'm always there. I had been in Junkertown since the beginning which was like, I believe, 15 years ago", The Queen said as she crossed her legs, holding her cup while she put it on her knee. "I don't think there is much to know about the wasteland. It has been radiated years ago and the people having been there eighter died already of different things or are kinda like us if you know what I mean. It has become slightly better over the years but the damage is still noticable", Junkrat answered to Angela's question.

Angela nodded knowingly and stood up, downing the rest of her coffee, then stretching. "So there are either bodies or Junkers, I see", she mumbled to herself and gave Junkrat a thankful smile before turning around to get the operation table prepared a third time. "You should get out more. It's relaxing after all as you yourself noted. From what I heard the Junkertown and wastelands are a rough territorial so something nice would be good." She popped her spine and spoke into the transmitter, getting gloves and disinfectant. "A world tour with Reinhardt maybe or a band tour with Lucio. You should consider it."

"Ah, yes, that sounds like good ideas. Junkrat has pretty much seen the world already and the town can do it without me for a while hopefully", the Queen said as she thought about the ideas to go on a band tour with the dj or travel with with others. She sighed quietly at the tought and downed her coffee quickly as she saw they were continuing to work.

"I'm sure the town won't fall apart without their ruler for a week or so", Angela smiled and handed out the disinfectant. "Please get the cups out of the room now, I need to operate." She concentrated on Roadhog's body and looked over it, starting to chuckle as she pressed her fingers to his throat

"Hopefully. You never know." The Queen took the cups to clean up for the next operation. She didn't really mind doing these things at all to be of help. Since it was his boyfriend Junkrat watched her more closely. She might be a professional but that didn't stop him from being slightly protective over Roadhog when he couldn't defend himself.

Angela got a scalpel ready and stopped shortly before cutting the flesh. "Up the medicin about double and Junkrat", she turned to him. "You're close. Are you sure you want to watch?"

"I'll leave when I can't take it", Junkrat mumbled quietly and continued to watch a bit uneasy. The Queen nodded and laid back after she did, glancing at Junkrat with a huff. "You sure about that ?"

Angela shrugged, then nodded. "Please leave right away once it feels uncomfortable." With that she put on a mask and slowly started cutting up Roadhog's upper body, opening the deep cut and got to work sewing shut the hole that was created by the stabbing wound and cleaning up his insides a little. She didn't flinch once.

Junkrat had seen worse in his life already but it still made him feel uneasy knowing it wasn't just a random person that Angela operated on. That still didn't make it a reason for him to go now. He wanted to be there the entire time.

With a swift movement Angela sewed the wound and cleaned up Roadhog's arms too while she was at it. Once she was done she bandaged him, contacted someone to get him and pointed for the Queen to now lay down on the table she had wiped only a little.

Junkrat excused himself so he could join Roadhog to wait for him to wake up again, quickly walking after the person getting him. The Queen shook her head as she looked after them before laying down on the table, arms folded behind her head.

Roadhog was brought into their room and placed onto the bed, slightly chained down so he wouldn't hurt himself. He was still drugged and thus sleeping. Would still take a while until he woke up. Meanwhile Angela rid the Queen of her bandages and slightly inspected the wound. "Does it hurt? Anything unusual?"

Junkrat got a chair to sit next to the bed, pulling his leg to his chest and resting his head on his knee. It didn't matter how long it would take; he'd wait. "It does hurt when I move too much or too fast. Besides that I'm better than before", she briefly explained, staring up blankly. "When will I be back to fighting again ? 2 days ?"

"You did take a bad hit. Make that a double. Four days for recovery and you should probably stay here too. Flying isn't too good like that." She slightly pressed down on the wound and injected a painkiller into the Queens veins before again pulling out needle and thread and getting rid of the sloppy sewing that the first doctor made.

"Four days? What am I supposed to do during that time? Just lay around here or go and walk around the city?" She sat up after Angela was done and supressed the urge to touch the new stitches she got. Actually, she was more hapoy to take a break than she showed. It had been years when she last had time like that so maybe she should just use it to do the best of it.

"Sounds like good plans already", Angela chuckled and took a step back to rid herself of the mask and gloves. "You could just do something with the others who have to lay low, a win for all." She gave the Queen a pet on the shoulder and pulled her into a soft hug. "Thanks a lot for your help."

"Oh, no worries. You should take some time to rest now too. People could live without having me around but you are way more important." She returned the hug a bit arkwardly but smiled softly at her nonetheless. When she pulled away she got off of the table, waved at her and dissapeared out of the room to lay down to sleep.

Angela nodded at her words and watched her leave before she started cleaning up, sleepiness suddenly hitting her. Not cleaning too much but at least scrubbing all the blood away before she left to get some sleep on her own. It was already 7am after all.

Once in her room the Queen laid down exausted after the hard day of work and pretty much didn't even have time to change clothes as she fell asleep.  
It was late afternoon when Roadhog first woke up, tried to move and hissed at the pain, still tied down. His vision was blurry, his head and chest hurt like hell and he felt like puking as he scanned the room for his boyfriend.

Junkrat had fallen asleep some time ago in his sitting pose and only woke up when he heard Roadhog moving next to him. He tiredly looked at him with a little smile. "Hey. You doing good? Hope Miss Ziegler didn't make it worse."

Roadhog nodded. He was still half asleep and pulled Junkrat closer in his drowsiness, babbling something before falling back asleep with a relaxed smile. Meanwhile Lucio had already woken up too and now had a desperate conversation with Angela who had to tell him that he was bound to a wheelchair. It took a while until he was in it and Angela could, while cursing loudly at the discomfort, drive the pouting DJ out of his room and to the dining hall.

Junkrat giggled and nodded understanding as he just curled up next to Roadhog to continue sleeping. The first thing the Queen did was head straight to the dining hall to get more coffee after she woke up and have 'breakfast'. She was pretty much the only one there at the time 'till Angela and Lucio came in the room. Still half asleep she looked over at them as she heard the door open and smiled slightly.

Lucio smiled and waved excitedly, telling Angela to walk a bit faster, who groaned, bags under her eyes. She wasn't really in a good mood anymore and left Lucio with the Queen to immediately get coffee. "Hey, are you okay? Didn't give me an answer yesterday. And thanks again for saving me."

"Hey, yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. Only did my job. I'm glad you are doing better already", she said smiling at him before she looked after Angela with a little chuckle. "Already getting her in a bad mood today?"

He frowned and looked after the doctor. "She's still feeling bad from yesterday so it's hard for her to drive me around." He pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't want it either."

"Can tell that. Now, how about we give her a break and I'll do her job for now?", she looked back at Lucio and took her cup of coffee again, sipping it calmly while they spoke. "Only if that would be fine with you of course."

His face lit up and his eyes gained a sparkle. "You would do that?" Lucio wriggled around in the wheelchair and hissed at the pain. He chuckled and gave her a cheeky look. "Going outside it'll look like we are a couple."

"Sure why not?" She rolled her eyes at the comment, trying to hide a little grin. "Oh would you mind it if people think that? If I'd take everything serious everyone says I'd be a way different person so let them think what they want."

Lucio let out a cheeky laugh and pulled her closer with one hand. "If you don't mind being my girlfriend." He was hardcore flirting the one moment but quickly let go of her and laid back. "Mind getting me to the kitchen? I'm hungry."

"Call me whatever you want if it makes you happy." She got up after emptying her cup and gave it to Lucio so she could get him to the kitchen as well as getting new coffee without having to walk twice. "You know, I could just get something for you if you tell me what you want."

Lucio thought about it for a moment and gave her a smile. "Could you get me some bread, cheese and tomatoes then? Oh and, mind giving me your Name?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a minute." She let go of the wheelchair and got a plate to put the requested food items on them, stopping for a second when he asked about her name. "Been a while since anyone called me by it but since you asked so nicely you can have it. It's Chelsea." She gave him the plate and smiled at him when she took her cup to refill it. "Why'd ya want to know?"

Lucio grabbed the plate and put everything together into a sandwich, looking down with a soft smile, whispering the name before looking back up, grinning. "Oh, nothing special. We're friends after all. Junkerqueen is a bit long and Queen i'd rather call you if we were in a relationship. It's a really nice name. I love it!" He took a large bite of his food and added something with his mouth full. "And thanks for the food, Chelsea."

"Well, that is true. I honestly never thought anyone would consider me as a friend. Been some time. Oh and don't worry about it, just doing my job." Chelsea leaned back against the counter, holding her coffee 'till it was cold enough to drink without burning her tongue. "You talk awfully much about relationships and such. 'Can't believe you are single, really"  
"Aw but why, you're such a sweet girl", he responded after swallowing, biting into the sandwich right away again. "Me neither. All i want is a sweet girl to hug me", he added with a full mouth, whining. "I mean, i've been in a relationship before but she broke up with me."

"I'm the Queen of a town full of criminals. Nothing sweet about me." The Queen popped her back, feeling a slight pain in her side but ignored it since she knew what it was from before she put the cup down and leaned over to him to give him a hug. "You don't need a girlfriend to get hugs but you'll find someone again soon. I'm sure of that."

Lucio tensed up a bit at first since he did not expect that but quickly snuggled up to her, enjoying the soft sensation of her breasts pressed up against his chest. He blushed a bit and looked a bit crestfallen for a moment as she pulled back but quickly put his smile back on. "I do hope so", he responded before fake glaring at her, putting the sandwich on his plate. "Your job doesn't define you. You should listen to yourself talk, you sound so sweet. To that you're taking care of a cripple like me out of your free will. You even gave me a hug! So don't ever say you're not sweet, big girl."

"Oh come on, don't say that, all the things I do are just normal to do. Ain't making anything different to who I am, really." She crossed her arms, pushing her chest up in the progress "Think of me what you want but I'm sure you'll be wrong about me."

Lucio frowned and took a few new bites of his sandwich before looking up at her determined. "We're gonna do some stuff today and i'll show you that you are nothing like you think you are", he grinned and shoved the last bit of food down his throat, ready to jump up but let out a pained yell as he slightly stood up too fast, slumping back into the wheelchair with a pained groan and expression.

"Woah, easy there. You can try and prove me wrong but don't get yourself even more hurt in the progress, ok?" She took the plate away from him and put it on the counter behind her before she kneeled down in front of him "Listen, stay in that thing and you'll be out of it faster. Wo'nt want you sitting in this thing for longer than necessary."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess. It's gonna take some time until i realize i can't move really." He gave her an apologetic smile and flinched once more before slowly exhaling and relaxing. "Thanks for worrying." Returning to his normal smile he cocked his head to the side, thinking about what to do. "What do you like, Chelsea?"

"What do you mean what do I like? Like for fun? Well.. don't know. Besides mech fights I don't really have any interests." She felt bad for him having to go on like this for possibly a few days or even weeks and really just felt the need to make him feel better 'till he wouldn't need her anymore. "But that isn't really anything a lot of people do outside of Junkertown I think. Let's just do something else, hm? Anything we can do?"

"Well, if it's mech fights you like..." he closed his eyes thinking about it for a moment, then opened them back up and got his phone out, searching for something. "How about...?", he lightened up as he found what he searched for. "There's a robot museum around here and apparently they do show little fights with the little guys. Interested?" He looked back up at her. 

"Don't think it'll be like home but sure, why not. Let's go and check it out." The Queen got back to her feet and stood tall again as she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and walked out of HQ with him. She hadn't really seen much of the city yet since she was eighter focusing on fighting or just didn't care too much, now it was kinda making her feel excited though. "Just you tell me where to go."

While he was getting moved he had his phone's map up, looking around the city, leading Chelsea around. "It surely won't be. You fight with real fighting mechs, those are only little robots pushing each other around. Might still be fun for you though."

"Meh, we'll see. If it isn't too interesting we could just go around the city and do something there." She calmly pushed the wheelchair through the streets, looking at the various different shops and stores along their way.

Lucio frowned and sighed. "Just tell me if you don't wanna do something. I won't force you to anything. I'm a cripple anyway, what could I do." He felt really insecure about not being able to move, to that everyone towered over him even more. He didn't even know why, but he, who didn't like showing he felt bad in front of others, didn't mind too much in front of her.

"Oh, I don't want to do things you don't want to eighter and please stop saying that. Just 'cause you have to stay in that wheelchair for some time doesn't make you less likeable or any less of a human." Usually she would just ignore comments like that and do her thing no matter what but in the short period of time she started feeling comfortable around him and made it show.

Lucio exhaled and turned his gaze, forcing a smile on his face at her compliments, then turned back around and had a thoughtful expression. "We really gotta get on same terms here. You don't know what you like but the robots here are no good, that much i understood. Do you like music? Any kind? Any type? Anything with it?" He flinched as he moved around to get more comfortable, staring at the people around them with wide eyes. He didn't want to show it but he could feel himself getting scared.

"Honestly... just let's do anything you like and maybe I'll like it too. I have no idea what else I like besides mech fights." The Queen noticed people staring and immediately was sure it wasn't due to her choice of clothing so she glared at them to hopefully make them stop it. "... if you aren't comfortable here, we can go somewhere less crowded. Just suggest something to do."


	14. Chapter 14

Lucio slumped and looked at her with this forced smile, his eyes lidded. "Then you don't mind if we go to a music shop? I been wanting to get new CDs for a while now." Looking around he shook his head at her second remark. "Hey, i'm alright, girl. No need to concern yourself with me. I'm fine anywhere as long as you are with me!" He tried playing it down a bit by flirting.

"No, don't mind it. I already said we'd do what you want to so no need to ask if it is fine with me." She didnt really believe him that he was really fully ok but let it slide and got them to the nearest music shop after him telling her the way. She couldn't help a little grin at the flirting attempt but still shook her head. "Stop being such a charmer. Be like that to girls who actually deserve it."

They entered the first shop they saw that seemed to have something to do with music. Seeing all those CDs cheered him up a bit. Especially since he was even tinier now it felt like he was surrounded by music everywhere which helped him regain a bit of safety. "Don't say that. I think you deserve it. Might not seem the part but I don't flirt with every girl I see. At least not honestly", he grinned and pointed her to get him closer to the shelves. "Wait", he stopped and looked at her. "Did you just call me a charmer?"

"I really don't deserve it. No need denying it but it still makes me feel happy you are willing to flirt with me." She moved him closer to the shelves. "... might did?" She avoided eyecontact as best as possible and instead looked at the different CDs slightly embarrassed.

He just muttered a friendly 'oh shush' and started looking through the CDs again. "Been a while since someone called me that", he chuckled. "They mostly just call me desperate." He picked out a CD and looked at it's cover, grinning a bit embarrassed and quickly put it back.

"Even if they think it's desperate, I kinda like it", she mumbled quietly to herself, cheeks flushed a light pink at the quiet confession. Something was definitely wrong with her, eventhough she seemed like she liked it she also didn't like feeling this way.

Lucio had only heard her speaking but not what she said and looked up at her. "What did you say? Did you find something you like?" It looked really uncomfortable how he sat there but anyhow else it'd hurt.

"Hm? Oh no and was nothing important", she grinned at him kinda arkwardly,stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He shrugged and turned to the CDs. "Give me one Moment." He quickly flipped through everything and after he didn't find what he searched for pointed her to get him to the vinyls where he finally found what he had wanted. "Now i do. Man, we gotta listen to this together! This is one of the greatest DJ's of our time!" He blushed a bit and scratched his cheek. "You could call him my Idol."

She pushed him over to where he pointed and leaned on the handles of the wheelchair with a soft smile as she saw him blushing. "I'd love to listen to it with you if you say he is that good to be better than you. Everyone has idols I guess. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Heh, i guess." He quickly pulled the Vinyl out, checked it for scratches and pointed for Chelsea to get him to the cashier so that he could pay for it. Outside he hanged the bag on the wheelchair and gritted his teeth, with all his might standing up and trying to stand but he just fell over and landed on the street with a pained noise.

Chelsea jumped slightly and quickly went around the wheelchair to help him get up. "Woah, what are you doing? You will never recover like that. Just stay down or they'll keep you bedbound 'till you have finally recovered." She let out a loud sigh and pulled him up, helping him back into the chair. "Please, I know you hate that thing but just try not to get hurt more."

Lucio coughed and wiped a few tears from his cheek, a few blood drops on his lip. He gasped for air a few moments before hissing and inhaling loudly, wiping all the unwanted fluids from his face and putting on a deceiving smile. "It's alright. Won't die without getting a girlfriend!", he chuckled and sat up straight again, getting a bit more comfortable. "Let's just get going. Promised you after all i'd show you you're sweet, big girl."

"I'm honestly getting really worried about you.. I am usually not the one worrying about others but seriously. I am worried." She gave him a worried look and wiped some blood away from him gently before letting him go and continue walking with him. "Rather promise me you won't get yourself killed."

Lucio's smile dropped a bit and he wiped his eyes before looking up at her. "Well, i don't plan on dying anytime soon, even with the bullet holes in my back. But don't you worry about Junkrat or Roadhog sometimes? I mean, Roadhog did get quite hurt this time and they are from your town after all and where the ones who suggested you."

"I don't care as much about those two since we don't really get along well. I've known Mako when he wasn't like he is now and well, since he is with Junkrat he might be better off than in my town", the Queen explained briefly and looked off to her side. "I honestly care more about you than them."

Lucio nodded understandingly and flushed a bit red at her words, mumbling a silent 'I care for you too' and slowly relaxing. Talking with the Queen helped him forget the people around him and his anxiety so he slowly calmed down. "You hungry? You didn't eat anything yet, did you?"

"Haven't eaten anything yet so yeah, I could go for something right now. Got a place in mind?" The Queen kept pretty much at randomly walking down the street with him. She was rather focused on their chatting than their surroundings. She didn't hear any of Lucio's mumbling but glanced down at him pretty much every second.

"Not really. Let's just go for whatever we find. Any wishes?", he grinned and looked up to her. As their eyes met he blushed faintly and grinned even more, tugging at his shirt since it was kind of warm.

"Oh, anything is fine with me. How about we just go and get some take out, hm? If you prefer going eating somewhere more 'fancy' or whatever don't mind it eighter but yeah, cheap is good sometimes." She tried not to break eyecontact with him too much but blushed nonetheless. This guy was really getting too close to her but she really didn't want to complain.

"Take out's great! Up for some burger and fries?" He noticed her blushing and smiled, running through his hair before looking away a bit shy and pointing to a store not far away. "We could get some over there."

"Sure thing. Sounds good", she grinned and pushed him over to it. It felt nice to actually see him getting better and not looking too sad anymore and was tempted to just put her arms around him as well as telling him that it made her feel better to see him like this again.

His stomach growled slightly as they entered and he apologetically rubbed the back of his head. "What do your want?" When he looked up this time he saw her breasts right above him and quickly looked away, his face flushed for a moment. For a moment it ran through his head again that Junkrat surely had not lied.

"Just a cheeseburger and fries for me", she said as she studied the menu and pulled her croptop up a bit, oblivious to what Lucio was curently doing and didn't care really as long as he didnt get himself hurt in the process.

Just as he glance back up she pulled up her top and he could see her bra underneath for just a moment. Letting out a silent yelp of surprise he quickly scanned the menu and ordered a vegetarian burger, waiting for their food and bit his lip, slightly evading to stare at her.

She gave him a confused glance at the yelp but didn't ask him on it since she assumed it was due to his back and let him take their food as she got them over to an empty table so they could eat there. She sat down opposite to him relaxed and felt her side with mild discomfort at the mild pain but didnt let it show.

"So, how do you like Overwatch?" He gave her her food and started eating himself, giving her a soft smile while trying not to let his eyes wander too much along her body. He didn't know too much about her yet but she sure was beautiful.

"It's nice. Free food, shelter and actually well planed missions. I really had worse." She returned the smile as well as giving him a little 'thank you' before she ate as well. "You already joined it quite some time ago, hm?"

"A few years. Was there from pretty much the beginning. I would never trade that for anything. Want to know anything about Overwatch?", he grinned and scratched his cheek, adding in a cheeky tone: "Or about me?"

She raised a brow at him but let out a low chuckle and leaned more on the table, eyes half lidded. If he'd try being cheeky and flirty so could she. "Oh? Why not forget work for a bit and talk about you and me."

As he didn't expect that his face flushed deep red as he gave her a nervous smile. "Not minding it, big girl." Crossing his arms he laid back and waited for her to start with round eyes. He always acted like he was super flirty but in reality he was just pretty much awkward.

She couldn't help but smile wider as she saw him blushing due to her. She never really was trying to flirt but this was so worth it. "Great then. Really don't mind talking about whatever as long as it involves you. You really seem like an interesting guy. Don't mind you asking stuff about me eighter, really, so just ask whatever is on your mind." She bit her lip and tugged at the bottom of her shirt to show off her chest some more, trying to suppress a laugh.

He scratched his arm a bit shy and bit his lip excitedly, fidgeting with his hands. "Mind telling me something about you? I'm not all that interesting really", he scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle before staring into her eyes with his sparkling. "How is it to be a Queen? Is everyone bowing to you?"

"Don't really believe you not being interesting but sure, if you want to know things about me", she sat up a bit more so she wasn't really laying on the table anymore "Oh, it's mostly boring, really. Every day is the same. People try dethroning me, watching mach fights, sitting around all day, occasionally getting some hookups... let's just say, I'm having more fun here. And well yes, they do. At the beginning it wasn't as easy but now.. yep."

"How long has it been going that this is boring to you?!", he snickered. "You're talking like it's everyday to be a ruler. Man, wish I could experience that." He looked up at the ceiling dreamily, his head on his hand. "Nice to hear you're having fun here", he added cheerily.

"It became boring after about five years, really. You can switch with me, I'd prefer being a well known DJ and travelling all around the world." She laid back with a sigh. "I'd prefer not having life the way it is. Honestly, I'm glad Jamison gave me a reason gave me a reason to get away from there."

"Oh, i could take you on some tours if you wanted to!" He excitedly switched his gaze back to her. "You could meet a lot of people and different places! Or i could come to your city and cheer you up at home. I've never been there before, not in Australia in general", he frowned and took afew more bites of his food. "Wish you had been here sooner. You missed my concert."

"Yeah it's sad. I'd have loved to see it. I really would love to do both of those things. You are always welcome in my town." She finished her food shortly afterwards. "You know... I'll really miss this, eventhough I didn't think I would, I really will. You honestly made my stay here worth it."

Lucio finished his meal too and wiped some burger sauce of his chin. "If that is the case my next Tour will gladly involve your town too!" He looked a bit crestfallen at her words and slumped a bit. "That sounds like you're going to leave soon..." He quickly regained his expression though and reached over the table to pet her arm. "Hey, glad I could make this worth your while! It was really nice to fight alongside you and you're a cool person! Sad i'll be bound to the wheelchair for about a week. If i'm lucky…"

"You know... I wont leave 'till you at least are able to walk on your own again. Won't leave you alone like this." She licked some sauce of her fingers before she moved closer to him and threw her arm around his shoulder with a wide smile. "My people can take care of themselves for now so let's just forget about me being a queen and have some fun, mh?"

Lucio tensed up at first at the sudden body contact but quickly snuggled up to her and smiled calmly. "Thank you. This is gonna be fun!" He turned his head so that their noses nearly touched. "Hey, Chelsea?"

"Oh, no need to thank me for anything." The Queen let him snuggle up to her and smiled softly at him as she noticed their closeness. "Hm? What is it?" She was really tempted to just close the space between them but didn't in fear of maybe ruining something.

"You wanted to know stuff about me right? Go ahead and ask whatever." He tugged at his shirt. Her body temperature was quite high and it made him feel hotter too. He knew excactly what this was but he didn't say anything in fear to ruin his or the Queen's life.

"Oh yeah sure I do. So..." It was kinda hard for her to think like this, the closeness and warmth from the other made her heart skip a beat. She felt awkward for not saying anything but she just couldn't get a word out and had to look away before taking a deep breath. "Just tell me about yourself, please."

Lucio took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking about what to say. "Well, i've been a DJ for years and been nearly everywhere alreay. I'm vegetarian and my best friend is Hana. I like dancing i guess and football and i'd die to dance with you." He grinned before realizing what he just said, ripping his eyes open and shaking his head. "I said that out loud didn't I?" He gave her an apologetic grin.

"I believe you did and I'd gladly do it if I knew how to." She pulled her arm back to herself and cleared her throat before glancing back at him, trying to laugh her awkward feelings off. "I'm really sorry if I act weird at the moment. I'm just having some things.. on my mind"

"Oh, i'll teach you, ain't hard at all! Well, once i get outta this wheelchair." He looked at her a bit confused before patting her shoulder and pulling her into a short hug. "Ain't nothing weird about you, big girl. No worries!" He tugged at his shirt again and gave her an apologetic expression. "Mind getting me outside? I need to get out of this shirt."

"If you say you can then we'll see when the time comes." She enjoyed the short hug and nodded quickly and got to her feet when he requested to go. "No, don't mind at all. Let's go" She swiftly moved around the table and took a hold of the wheelchair to leave with him. It was quite warm outside but still nothing like she was used to from her home. "Hold on a sec." She leaned over the wheelchair and grabbed the hem of his shirt to take it off for him, stuffing it into the bag from the music shop. "Things getting too hot for you? Want me to leave?" She continued to push the wheelchair with a little cheeky grin that Lucio couldn't really see but was probably still noticable by the tone of her voice.

Lucio let out a cheeky snicker, popped his arm and moved his hand along it before running through his hair. "Wouldn't mind you rather getting closer. I'm not heated up enough yet." He looked up, his hand still in his dreadlocks and, even though he was bandaged, his slight muscle definition clearly visible.

Her gaze landed on his body and she lightly chewed on her bottom lip as she got distracted by staring, only catching herself when she noticed she wasn't moving anymore. "Let's wait 'till we are alone to get things hotter", she suggested, sounding more serious than she would have preferred it and noticed that pretty fast, trying to play it off by not saying anything afterwards in hope he didn't hear her.

Lucio raised an eyebrow grinning as he caught her staring, slowly running his fingers through his dreadlocks and along his neck provokingly, letting it rest at the back. "What is your definition of alone? Home or just no one else?" He was blushing like crazy and could hear his heart beating fast.

"Depends on what you wanna see I guess." She kept a straight face but inside she was kinda going crazy. It wasn't like she had never done anything like that but she had never actually seen anyone who'd actually care about her. Well, at least she thought he did. If not it would just end up like everything else had ended.

He was a bit disappointed by the straight face but shrugged it off and shook his head slightly, trying to block the dirty thoughts. With a grin he reached up and played with a loose hair strand of her. "Everything", he whispered and gave her a cheeky and slightly shy grin, feeling himself heating up more.

"Whatever you want." She stopped when she saw him playing with her hair and took his hand carefully to put it on her cheek, closing her eyes. Even if just for now she enjoyed it before she opened her eyes again to look at him. "I'm sorry if I read anythjng wrong but... you don't just want to fuck or whatever and move on right?"

His eyes widened and he reached out with his other hand too, placing it on her other cheek and softly pulling her a bit closer to him. "I would never do that!" He sounded a bit hurt as he stared into her eyes, his face so close to hers. "Why would you think that?"

"That's just how it has always been. Just.. if that would have been the case you wouldn't have needed to try and be nice to me." She placed her hand on top of his and nuzzled into them, keeping her eyes open this time to continue looking at him. It was kinda sad that it was something she could say without flinching, it was just how life usually was for her.

Lucio looked at her with sadness glimmering in his eyes before biting his lip and exhaling loudly. "Hey, Chelsea? Mind if I try something?"

"Not at all. Do as you please." She offered him a smile as she saw the little glims of sadness in his eyes, hoping it wasn't due to her.

He took another deep breath before mumbling a silent 'sorry' and pushing himself up, pressing his lips against hers. If she wasn't into him, this was gonna be awkward. He was worried but at the same time confident.

Chelsea blinked a couple of times and pulled back from the kiss as she carefully pushed him back into the chair. "Dont hurt yourself for me." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips back on his, fingers intertwined with his.

He was crestfallen at first when she pulled back but as she pressed her lips on his and he realized what she was doing he smiled into the kiss happily. All his thoughts ran about were her soft lips, her words, her strong hands, just everything as long as it was about her.

She let her eyes fall shut as she melted into the kiss and kept the kiss as gentle as possible since she wanted to draw this moment out for as long as they possibly could.

Lucio didn't want to pull back but after he was completely out of breath he slowly parted from her, his hand still intertwined with hers. With a grin he reached up to run his fingers through her hair carefully with his other hand. He took in a few breaths. "Hey, Chelsea?" Lucio was completely flushed but looked up into her eyes confidently and with a cheeky grin. "I think I might have just fallen for you."

"You think? Interesting conclusion after kissing me", she dropped her hands on his shoulders, softly panting as she regained her breath and let him move his fingers through her hair. "But I guess you can say I feel the same. You are a really nice guy, Lucio. I'm glad I've met you." She couldnt care less about the people around them and honestly just wanted to share this moment with the other right now.

Since there was no possible way for him to get any redder or grin wider he just pulled her into another soft, but shorter kiss. "I thought from the moment i saw you and knew when we fought together that I like you", he whispered into it, his heart beating loud and fast. Pulling away he returned his hand back into his lap and gave her a charming smile. "I told you you're sweet, big girl."

"Still a charmer, I see. Ain't that sweet to everyone so call yourself lucky, dear." She gave him one more peck on the lips before going back around the chair to continue walking, keeping a little smile along the way. "Now, where would you like to go? Back to HQ or need some more things from here?", she asked with a slight sing songy voice and overall looked more relaxed and happy then she had been in years.

"Oh, i'm pretty much done. If you don't need anything, i wouldn't mind going back." He stretched and yawned slightly, trying to scratch a for him impossible to reach part on his back. "Hey, would you mind scratching there? If i try to move my arm further my back'll give up", he said apologetically

"I only think I'd need some stuff once I need new clothes and whatever since I didn't take too much with me." She sighed at the apologetic look and scratched him just how he asked for. "I don't mind doing whatever for you. Just say what you need whenever you need it. Let's just go back to HQ for now", she suggested as she made their way back there.

Lucio nodded and gave her a thanks and thumbs up. He didn't even mind the people towering over him anymore as they made their way back. He was kind of lost in thought about stuff he could propose her to wear at her remark which kinda turned into him imagining her naked at which he shook his head, trying to politely not do anything to her in his head. "Well, wanna come to my room once we're there?"

"I'd love to." They reached HQ not too much later and headed straight to his room after he had shown her the way to it. She was oblivious to what the other must be thinking about while he was so quiet but she really didn't care nor mind the silence between them. Once in his room she plopped down on his bed with a sigh and popped her back. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

Lucio took the wheels in his hand and with all his strength started moving by himself to get to his stereo. Pulling his shirt and Vinyl out he put the Vinyl on the stereo for now and threw the shirt somewhere in a corner. "I often like to just kick back and listen to some music." He went to a shelf, pulled out a package with green stuff in it and gave her a grin. "Ever tried this?"

"Let's do that then." She raised a brow at what he was doing and pushed herself off of the bed to inspect that green stuff. "Nope, didn't. What is this? Is it edible or something?"

He snickered at her words and pulled out some other stuff too. "It's weed and well, if you'd do hush brownies or stuff but all I can give you right now is a joint. Wanna try it? I really like to use it to relax and inspire myself. It's also a good painkiller. Might want it for your side."

"Ohhhh, weed is pretty much one of the few drugs you can't get in the wasteland. Never tried it so sure thing I want to. Ain't gonna get that chance every day." she pushed the wheelchair over to the bed so they had something more comfortable to sit on while they talked. "And you don't have to do any extra work for me, trust me. Let's just kick back and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Then you'll enjoy this!" He nodded at her saying to kick back and got them a joint ready. "We'll survive with one." He got a lighter from his nightstand and lightened the joint, taking in the smoke with a relaxed sigh. At the first times inhaling the smoke he could already feel himself relaxing more.

"You sure we survive with just one?" She took the joint out of his hand and took a long drag before slowly exhaling the smoke, laying down on her back with a satisfied smile. Taking another drag she handed the joint back to him, crossing her arms behind her head as she relaxed.

"I'll just light a new one if we need it", he shrugged and took another drag, letting it stay in his mouth so he could take the hair band out of his dreads. As he got them freed he shook his head so his dreads could flow freely along his neck. Taking in some more smoke he took the joint in his hand and pulled Chelsea over to him, giving her a passionate kiss and breathing the smoke into her lungs.

The unexpacted move made her yelp but she sunk into the kiss quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She only pulled away to breathe and take another drag before pushing her mouth back to his to continue making out with him.

He whined slightly as she pulled back but moved the kiss into a more longing direction, taking in the smoke from her while taking her face in his hands, playing with her hair with a smile as he pushed her a bit closer to him. The room was going to be filled with the smoke soon which would make it even better. His mind was already starting to slowly drift away and that not just from taking in the weed.

The kiss soon was having more than one different effect on her and exspecially mixed with the smoke of the joint. She took one of his hands off of her face and pushed it to her chest, arching her back further towards him. It probably wasn't a too good idea from her side to get this carried away and let things get out of hand for now but she didn't care.

His mind wasn't all too cloudy yet since he was a regular stoner so he couldn't help but slightly snicker at her already being so gone from the smoke. He didn't mind it though and instead moved his other had down too, letting his nails glide along her neck before sliding both his hands under the crop top, softly starting to fondle her breasts through her underwear. With a quiet whine he tried to get her to let him have a drag of the joint she was holding.

She bit her lip and watched his hands massaging her breasts under her shirt, taking another drag. As she heard him whine she looked back up at him and giggled, holding the joint to his mouth so he could take a drag as well without having to stop touching her.

He took a deep breath and softly blew the smoke into her crop top so it slightly went out underneath making it look kinda mystical. Whispering a thanks he pulled her into another kiss and inhaled a bit of the smoke she had taken in, moving his hands behind her back and to her bra's opening but before he did anything he looked up at her, his face showing an expression that asked for her to allow it.

She shifted her position a bit before she took a hold of the bottom of her crop top and took it off. After taking it off she just threw it of the bed, hoping it was enough if a sign that it was ok for him to go on.

He grinned and fondled with her bra, taking a few moments before being able to open it. An enigma how people could easily close and open it. Softly letting it slide down her arms he watched as her skin was slowly getting revealed before carefully plucking it off and smiling at her perfectly formed chest, moving both his hands along them, squishing and slightly concentrating more on her nipples, twisting and turning.

Her breaths became more shaky from the moment on that he started toying with her nipples and she had to turn her head to the side as well as covering her mouth to hide a light blush and the little noises that began to escape her. Just the simplest touches already felt way better than usual and she wasn't sure if it was due to the weed or from the one playing with her body. Probably a mix of both.

Giving her a reassuring smile Lucio carefully plucked her hand of her mouth, putting it over his shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't hide yourself, Chelsea", he whispered into her ear while keeping on moving one hand at her chest while sliding the other one along her side giving her pecks on her neck and collar before moving his mouth to her chest area, starting to suck on her breasts while fondling them and moving his other hand along her back and Further down. It was good he had already rid himself of his shirt before because seeing her like this made him heat up more than ever before.

Her gaze wandered down to where Lucio was kneading and licking over her breasts, hand moving from his shoulder up to get tangled up in his hair to push his face more in her chest. She shifted hips to pressed them up against his after wrapping his legs carefully around his waist to not hurt him, rocking them gently.

At the soft pressure on his crotch he let out a groan and wanted to grind a bit himself, quickly kept from moving anything besides his head, arms and feet though, hissing at the pain his back brought him. Quickly he straightened up a bit and moved his hand into the Queen's trousers, softly stroking along her underwear while pulling her into a kiss. He panted into before quietly begging her to put the joint in his mouth.

The loss of contact on her chest made her whine but when he shoved his hand in her pants she couldn't keep herself from moaning. Chuckling breathless she held the joint to his mouth so he could take a drag and took her hand out of his hair to instead use it to toy with her breasts while she looked up at him.

He took in the smoke relaxed and blew it out slowly while pushing himself down again to press his crotch against hers, panting at her playing with herself, his mind clouded from lust and smoke. He quickly slid his other hand into her pants too, sliding both along her underwear for a while before pulling them up for a short moment to unbuckle her trousers and move his hands underneath her panties, circling and sliding his fingers along her. His breathing was uncontrolled and heavy as he watched.

When she pulled the joint back to herself she put it in her mouth to have both her hands to make a show for him as she continued sliding her hands over her upper body "You like that? Or would you rather have me touching you?" Her panties were pretty much already soaked from how wet he was making her and she kicked off her boots to make it easier to get fully undressed for what was hopefully going to come soon enough.

"Do as you please, dear. Anything you do is good", he breathed heavily against her neck and left a kissing bruise, longingly taking in the bit of smoke coming from the joint in her mouth and giving her a peck on her lips right next to it. His hands were getting slickened up already by just moving them along her bottom but he wanted to give her more so with one Hand he started circling her entrance, nibbling on her neck.

Eagerly she rocked her hips against his fingers and silently begged him to push them in, letting go of herself to run her hands over his chest. She blew smoke out of the corner of her mouth as her gaze wandered from his face down his body. "Oh, I will do as I please as long as you won't hold back anything."

"I'd never hold back with you." The room was slowly getting filled up with the smoke of the joint. He'd probably get a new one soon though. He expectantly pushed his crotch up a bit more and with a cheeky grin pushed into her, stretching a bit until he inserted more fingers quickly to fill her up, gently moving them up and down and circling, starting to suck on her breasts again since her fingers moved away, enjoying every touch he received by her.

Her head tipped when she felt his fingers stretching her out and spread her legs more to be able to take more then she already did, taking the nearly burnt down joint out of her mouth. She blew out the smoke that was still in her mouth as she panted and moved her hands to her back to hold onto him, hoping it wouldn't hurt him.

Whining slightly as she pressed down too hard a moment he slowly picked up the pace, pumping into her faster, using four fingers to fully stretch her out. Reaching up a bit he took the last drag of the joint from her hand and spit it on the ground. With an apologetic but playful grin he stopped carressing her with his mouth for a moment and looked up at her. "I'll make you another one once you cum, dear."

"Such a gentleman but I don't think I'll be able to smoke much after you are done with me", she gasped but still gave him a playful smirk as well as licking her lips. Her hips were twitching as she tried keeping them still for too long to just let him take over and not desperately fuck herself on his fingers.

He pulled her down into a kiss, slightly biting her lip and playing with her tongue. Pulling back he grinned. "I'll help you inhale it. Can't do all much more anyway with my back", he snickered and showered her neck with kisses, moving back down to her chest, upping the tempo one last time, twisting and turning inside to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Before she was able to answer she broke off into a series of loud moans and angled her hips so that he was roughly thrusting his fingers right into her sensitive spot. At this rate it didn't take her too long 'till she tipped over the edge and clawed at the sheets to not hurt the other with her sharp nails, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Smiling satisfied at her going lose he could feel himself dripping pre-cum, slightly wetting himself at the hot mess the Queen showed to be. Her moans rang in his ears and resonated with his excited panting. When she finally came he slowly pulled out and licked along his fingers, moving his dreads back behind his ears and extending out his hand to her. "Promised you i'd roll a new one once you came. Mind giving me the package?"

Still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm she reached over to hand him the package before just falling back to catching her breath as she watched him getting another joint ready for them. After she took a short moment to relax she carefully pushed him beside her so she was able to sit and rest her head on his shoulder "Thank you".

He quickly got another one ready, turning his head to her for a moment and giving her a peck on the cheek. "No need to thank me, Sweetheart." He liked giving her sweet nicknames and turned back to getting the joint ready, lighting it, putting the stuff away and taking a deep drag, slowly blowing the smoke into the air before taking another drag and turning to her, pressing a 'come here' through his teeth and slowly letting the smoke into her lungs in a long kiss.

"Oh, I do need to", she whispered before he went in to kiss her again, eagerly taking in the smoke that was in his mouth. Her hands wandered down his chest as their tongues collided and stopped on his thighs when she pulled away only a little bit to pant against his lips, watching the last bit of smoke rising up between them. "You are way too good at this to not thank you."

With a sheepish smile he tucked a hair strand back behind her head, whispering a soft 'only for you I am' and spread his legs a bit in discomfort, one hand on hers. He let out a flirty but amused noise and looked up at her with heavy breathing. "Um, mind helping me out a little dear? It's kind of impossible for me to do."

"I don't mind at all." She let her hands slowly glide along his thighs for a moment before she moved them up again to unbutton his pants. While she did she grabbed his wrist to pull it closer so she was able to take a drag of the joint before shoving her hand down his pants "Once your back is better I'm waiting for some proper sex. Gonna spend the whole night fucking if you'd be up to that." 

Taking a drag himself he groaned excitedly as he could feel her hand moving in his pants. "Once my back is just slightly better", he shrugged before leaning in closer, blowing smoke on her right ear. "You'll have the best night of your life." Positioning his left hand next to his body to stabilize himself for what was to come he couldn't help but let his gaze get caught by her tits for a moment before he quickly turned to look down where she was touching him.

"Wait 'till it's fully better so we can really wreck this place. I am having no doubts that you'd know what women want." Wrapping her hand around his dick she started with slow strokes, using her free hand to play with his hair a bit before dropping it on his shoulder to instead focus on her hand movements.

He gave her a smile at those words. "You think too highly of me", and concentrated on her hand. Leaning onto her chest he closed his eyes and breathed slowly but heavily, his dreads falling over his eyes slightly.

"Could say the same." She looked down at him lovingly eventhough he probably didn't see it and rubbed with her thumb over his tip, slowly speeding her movements up.

He let out a muffled snicker before starting to pant at her first gentle, then slowly faster movements. Taking another drag he grinned and, while making sure he wouldn't disturb her movements, he slumped down a little and blew underneath her chest between her tits so it built a little cloud right above them before slowly evaporating. He quickly licked upwards between her tits where he had just blown up the smoke, letting out a muffled moan.

Her movements stayed the same as she watched him amused and lightly patted his head aswell as straightening her back, making her breast bounce a bit. "You doing this 'cause you are high or just 'cause you really like tits?", she asked softly, not really wanting to stop him.

.He looked up grinning, his eyes slightly clouded from smoking. "Might just be both." He took another drag and slowly blew out the smoke with a smile before his expression turned cheeky and he pulled her down a bit, softly, again blowing smoke in her mouth before quickly turning back to switch between looking at her breasts and hand before he closed his eyes and let out a loud moan. Opening one eye back up he grinned flirty. "Third Reason. I love u."

"How about we get to the love and affection part after I got you off?" She let go of his dick and pulled her hand out of his pants to wipe a few strainds of hair out of her face, using the other hand to trace her finger over his chest. "Since you like my tits so much, how about I give you something a bit different?" She stopped her hand and looked into his eyes with a seductive grin "As long as you want it that is."

"Always dear." He let out a whine as he felt her retreating her hand without him gotten off but quickly returned to an excited grin as he watched her. "You can try anything on me. No need to ask." He put the joint in his mouth and left it there, wriggling around a bit to get more comfortable and moving his hair out of his face.

"Then just say something if you don't like it then." She took the joint out of his mouth to take a long drag before putting it back in his mouth. After doing that she rose off of the bed to take a seat on the floor instead and fully pull his pants down before spitting in her hand to slick him up with a few quick strokes. Her hand pretty much left him as fast as it was on him and instead went to grab her breasts before moving closer to him and trapping his dick between them.

His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do and he bit his lip in excitement, taking a deep drag and taking the joint out of his mouth to speak. "Can you read my mind or something?" The soft feeling his dick was wrapped in made him go crazy already and his grin went wider.

"No need to read your mind when you keep staring at my boobs like that, love." Giggling she started moving again as well as sticking her tongue out at him. "Just needed to say something."

He chuckled slightly, moaning and panting quietly at her movement. "Didn't want you to feel forced sweetheart." He slid his finger over his beard and smiled flirty. "I'm a gentleman after all." His eyes were half lidded as he looked down on her, watching every movement with eyes that showed he was more awake and conscious than he seemed to be.

"I wont let myself get forced to do things. Trust me" She leaned her head down to drag her tongue over his tip to lick off his precum with a satisfied noise and squeezed her boobs more together, eyes still focused on him."I know sweetie i-" he was just about to say something else as he felt her tongue, letting out a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan that was a bit too loud. He quickly covered his mouth a bit embarrassed, his eyes still focused on hers though.

Snickering at the sudden moan she continued her movements even faster to try and make her lover go crazy over her. Her focus flickered from his eyes downwards to actually focus on what she was doing.

Clawing the sheet he slumped a bit, spreading his legs more and moving into her touch. It was too much for his high mind to feel both her breasts and her tongue on his dick but he didn't complain and instead threw his head back, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly in pleasure. Soon already he felt like he was cumming and pushed his hips upwards more while focusing on not to hurt himself too much.

Once she felt him getting more and more desperate with rolling his hips upwards she started doubling her efforts to not make him have to do to much. She was so focused on trying to get him off that she didn't even notice herself starting to drool, adding more slickness to her already precum and spit stained chest. For a brief moment her gaze flickered up to see if he was doing alright and couldn't help but blush a light shade of pink at how lost in pleasure he looked.

Pressing his teeth together he moved forward, hissing at the pain from his back but ignoring it to get even more pleasure. Gripping her hair he pressed her down a bit more, careful to not hurt her, and let out loud moans before pressing a quiet 'sorry' through his teeth and cumming, releasing himself all over her chest and face.

When she was pressed she was kinda dissapointed that it wasn't too rough but at the same time she loved the gentleness behind his actions and couldn't even be mad in the slightest when he came on her. Instead she slowed down her movements and helped him through his orgasm. Moving back after she was done she brushed her fingers over her cheek to get the cum that landed on it off of it before shoving her fingers in her mouth, grinning at him.

Panting he slowly relaxed and got more comfortable again. Blinking his eyes a couple of times he glanced down at her. Blushing but grinning satisfied he carefully pulled her up into a hug, whispering into her ear: "Thanks, love.."

"You are getting yourself dirty, dear", was the only thing she said before letting herself get pulled into his arms to snuggle up against him and returning the hug, getting off of the floor to take a seat besides him.

He snickered and wiped his chest where a few drops of his own fluids were. "I guess it's my punishment for getting you all dirty." The joint was nearly burnt down, not used too much. At the pleasure Chelsea had brought him he had forgotten to take drags so he quickly took a deep last one and pulled her into a sweet kiss, exchanging the last bit of smoke with her.

The gentle kiss was a nice change to their sloppy and rough kisses they shared before and just melted right into it to enjoy the last drag of the joint. Her arms were loosely wrapped around him to hold him close but at the same time tried to not get him to dirty as well.

Lucio threw the burnt down joint on the ground. He'd care about it later. Pulling back he smiled lovingly, still panting to regain all his breath, his eyes focused on hers. "Could you help me lay down? Kinda painful trying to do it myself." He looked a bit apologetic again, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure. One second though." Humming she leaned down to pick her shirt up and cleaned off her chest as best as she could before she threw it back aside and instead helped the other to lay down comfortably. After making sure he was doing relatively well she curled up next to him, kissing his cheek and neck lightly.

Lucio waited for her, watching with a sweet smile before moving one hand underneath her to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. He first tried to pull her close so that she would slightly lie atop him but the pain in his back reminded him of his wounds so he instead moved upwards so his face was between her chin and breasts, closing his eyes in happiness. "You're amazing, dear."

Chelsea held her arms lightly wrapped around him as she cuddled up to him, resting her head on top of his, grinning. "You compliment me way too much. I really don't deserve someone as sweet as you." Her eyes fell shut as she took in the warmth of the body beside hers and visibly relaxed in his hold.

"Don't say that. I'm only giving you what you deserve. " He yawned and looked up. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool to just look up and stare at the nightsky and stars?", imagining the ceiling with light dots as stars. Once he was better, he'd invite her to a night outside under the stars with a joint and a bit of pleasure. He grinned at the thought.

"The romantic type, hm?" She glanced down at him for a moment before shutting her eyes again with a content sigh, tightening her grip a bit. "I'll miss you."

He chuckled a bit at her first words and whispered something, denying what she had just said. As he heard her saying the 'Miss you' he sighed and his grin turned into a sad frown. "I'll Miss you too. I don't want to think about having to leave you..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving more into her hug. Opening them again he smiled and turned so that he was breathing against her neck, feeling her warmth on his cheek. "Even if one of uns leaves, we can do this, alright? You got a phone or something, right? And wifi? We gotta do a lot of face time when we're apart. And we need pictures. A whole lot of them. We should start taking them tomorrow. As memories."

At his words she at first just looked down at him a bit uncertain and looked like she was about to say something but quickly closed her mouth again to not ruin anything and instead just nodded. It felt weird but she was having doubts about all this, doubts that it might not work out how they hoped it would or that he'd just move on to someone else who could be with him all the time and not just for maybe a week once in a while.

He glanced up at her and smiled comfortingly, turning to lie on his side, pulling her into a tight hug. It hurt a lot to lie in that position but his intuition told him she wasn't alright. "I can see it on your face. You're overthinking too much. I love you, Chelsea." He paused and gave her a peck on the chin. "I really do."

"I love you too but I'm kinda doubting things to work out. I really would prefer to just stay with you but I can't really do that. Guess I'll just have to hope there will be a lot of missions." She hated how there was a hint of sadness in her voice and all it did was just making her feel insecure as well as clinging to Lucio, kinda forgetting his inguries and just wanting to hold him for as long as she could.

He pressed back all the noise that would indicate his pain and kept his smile up, moving the arm wrapped around underneath her up to run through her hair. Pushing himself up to give her a peck on the nose and her cheeks he let her do what she wanted with him, his voice quiet and calming. Maybe the weed had made her think so much. Whatever it was, he would fight it and try his best to cheer her up. "Hey, big girl. It's okay. There will be a lot more missions. There is always work for us here at Overwatch and even if not. I promised you, didn't I? I'll go visit you. I'd prefer to stay with you too, Sweetheart, but it's impossible since we both have Jobs that need our attention. Does not mean that we'll lose each other to it. I'll miss you but the thought of you will also keep me strong, the knowledge of seeing you again will help me through the days. I won't give up on you easily. I will fight through this and enjoy every moment of this now with you. We'll keep each other strong, alright?"

"As long as you really do everything you promised me, then I believe you. I want it to work after all and if that's how we can do that then we do that." Her mood was lightend by his encuraging words and she cracked a little smile. She wasn't fully convinced but that was usually how things went. It was hard to trust people after all when you grew up back around criminals and omnics during the crisis. It was at least something that she tried putting her trust into her new-found lover's hands, to her at least.

"Thank you for believing in me, dear. I'll do everything to keep my promises to you." He gave her a soft kiss and slowly slumped back, groaning in pain as he moved to lie down again more comfortably, pulling away a bit from their hug but still keeping her as close as possible. His gaze fixed on hers he smiled a bit more relaxed. "How about we'll try to get some sleep? It's late and your warmth and being here next to me relaxes."

"I know you will. Thank you." She loosend her grip on him to just have her arms around him in a light hug and gave a hum of approval at the suggestion of sleeping. "Yeah, that sounds nice. It should be pretty late by now anyways."

He nodded and yawned, letting out a noise of comfort as he snuggled up to her chest and told her a muffled 'Goodnight. Sleep well' before concentrating on her heartbeat, fitting his breathing to hers and slowly, very slowly drifting away.

Her eyes were focused on him as she watched him relaxing against her till exaustion hit her as well and she drifted off to sleep, not before pulling the covers over them as best as possible without bothering Lucio too much to not stop him from sleeping. It didn't take her too long after she closed her eyes that she was fully gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe again

The first thing Lucio could hear the next morning was Angela. The doctor was wearing plain clothes underneath a lab coat, her hair open and flowing over her shoulders and along her neck. "I can't believe you're so reckless! Do you even know how bad this position is for your back?" She was a bit upset at the still drowsy Dj, didn't even notice that both Lucio and Chelsea were naked.

Chelsea woke up due to the noise Angela was making and rubbed at her eyes tiredly as well as sitting a bit, holding the sheets close to hide her chest. "How late is it? Probably way to early for a doctor's visit", she mumbled as her eyes fell on the swiss woman.

Angela sighed and crossed her arms. "It is about 11am right now and Lucio here", she bowed down, pinching his ear with an upset grin. "Was supposed to check in with me at nine so I could look over his wounds. He probably forgot to tell you, didn't he?" Lucio let out a whine of protest and weakly held onto the arm annoying him, trying to push her away, kicking the covers away a bit so it was pretty much obvious he was nude, or just wearing boxers which, well, was not the case.

"Hm if he did I forgot as well", she shrugged and moved her hand through her hair with a yawn, watching Lucio from the corner of her eyes with light amusement. Leaning over him after watching him struggle for a moment she put her hand on his chest and held him down to not move around to much to hurt himself "Relax, just get it over with and we can go back to sleeping or do whatever. Sounds good?"

Angela sighed and gave the Queen a thanks and smile for her cooperation. Lucio pouted but since it was by his girlfriend he let her do whatever and just let out an agreeing noise. "Mind turning him around so I can get to his back? I just need to reapply some ointment and redo the bandages." She pulled up a bag from somewhere and got what she needed.

For her boyfriend actually not being bratty about it she carefully pulled him up and gave him a little kiss, holding him up and lightly put his arms around her neck so Angela could do her work.

Lucio slumped against her, still pouting and buried his face in her neck. When Angela removed the bandages a smell of blood came up. Quickly she smeared the ointment on his back. Groaning in pain he clawed into her back while he was worked at. Once she was done Angela pulled him away a bit from Chelsea and reapplied the bandages, binding tightly, making Lucio hiss one last time as all his air was pressed out of his lungs for a moment.

She didn't mind him holding that tightly onto her for the time being and just gently placed her hand on his cheek as well as she continuisely nuzzled him to try and give him something else to focus on.

With a satisfied noise the doctor lightly pat his shoulder to show she was done. For Lucio it felt like an eternity, only bearable since the Queen was with him. He slowly relaxed and moved into her hand, sighing as it was over and slowly relaxed. "I'll leave you a painkiller. Help him take it in a bit, it'll greatly help." She pinched his cheek and pulled out a bottle, putting it on the nightstand. "You shouldn't sleep for too long, it isn't good to skip meals." With that she waved and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you." She waved the doctor goodbye as she left before turning her attention back to Lucio, hand still placed on his cheek. "Well. We should be more careful if you want to recover faster." Her thumb lightly brushed along his cheek as she spoke, the other hand taking his. "She is right about a lot of things regarding your health and I don't want to have to worry about you."

He sighed and hugged her tight. "I know she is, she's a doctor after all. I just really want to move again. It's killing me to stay like this", he frowned and made a movement showing his crippled body. Looking up though he smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "It's nice to be cared for by you though." He tucked his hair back and loosened his grip a bit, cocking his head to the side. "Mind giving me the painkiller?”

She leaned over to grab the bottle from the nightstand and hand it to him. "Do you think you can get it down like this or do you need some water or anything?" Sighing she settled back again to watch him, frowning at the first comment. "Let's just try and take it slow from now on. The more you do what she tells you, the faster you will be able to walk again without a problem."

"Water would be nice, thank you." He took a pill out of it and eyed it suspiciously. "I guess..." He stared down at the pill blankly before catching himself and looking up with a cheerful smile. "Thanks for staying through with me. If you're on my side, i'll do anything to get it to heal quicker!"

"Why do you even have to thank me for it? You don't have to thank me for anything." Rising from the bed she stretched first before going to get him a glass of water from the sink in the bathroom. Coming back seconds later she gave it to him and took a glance at her dirty clothes with a quiet frown before turning to look at the drawer with Lucio's clothes. "... you dont mind me trying something on, do you?"

He mumbled a quiet sorry at her first words and took the glass from her with a smile, taking a deep breath. "Oh, sure, i don't mind. Don't think anything will fit you though. Maybe you should check out Roadhog's or Jumkrat's drawers. They are more your size." He turned to face the pill again and broke it in half, reluctant to take it in

"Junkrat's stuff is out of question. I can't even inagine myself fitting into his stuff. I guess Mako's would work but I dont think they'd give me anything anyways", she shrugged and opened the drawer to look through his shirts if he had anything she could wear, sighing as she cursed herself for not having packed enough for her trip.

"Why should they not? I can go and ask if you want. He's gotta lie in bed anyway, Don't think he needs them much." He chuckled a bit apologetic since she obviously couldn't find anything, most she could wear as croptop and shorts.

"No, no need to. I'll just go and get something new to wear..." She huffed at the thought of wearing 'normal' clothes after so many years again but it would do hopefully. For now she just shut the drawer again with a sigh and put on her dirty clothes for now 'till she would have new ones.

There was nothing else to add to that so he sighed and concentrated on taking the pill. He seriously wasn't good at this. Shoving one half in his mouth he tried to get it down with water but instead choked it back up and spit it in his hand with a curse, retrying.

Hearing him choking made her look back at him concerned and sit back down next to him, patting his shoulder. "Don't push yourself. Just take your time. If you need anything else, just say so, ok?"

He nodded and retried, this time getting it and sighing, looking at the other half before forcing it down. Took too long. With a grin he held his head, shaking it relaxed that it was over and looked up at her. "Mind giving me some clothes? Don't wanna run around naked someone else than you", his tone was slightly flirty again.

"Of course I can do that for you." She grinned as he bounced back to his usual happy expression and got back up to get him some clothes, mumbling a quiet: "That's how I prefer you." She gave them to him but this time instead of sitting back down stayed leaned up against the drawer. "Do you want to come with me later or should I just go alone so you can relax some more?"

He grinned as he watched her take out a large pullover and sweatpants, took 'em up as he was handed them and tried to put them on, whining at the pain and giving her an apologetic, puppy eyed look, forming: 'help' with his lips. Giving up to put them on he smiled at her. "'Course I wanna come with you. I'll die of boredom if i stay here."

Seeing him struggling she gave him an understanding look and pushed herself off of the drawer to help him put his clothes on. "You'd find something to do but alright, let's go whenever you feel like it. If I'm honest, you'd probably die of boredom eighter way."

Enjoying to get dressed by her he started humming a tune, helping her a bit by trying to move into the clothes as much as he could without feeling too much pain. As she was done he slowly stood up and limped to the wheelchair, slumping down in it. Only possible because of the painkiller he was on. "Oh, if i can talk to you it ain't ever be boring!" He kept humming cheerfully

"You already got what you wanted from me, no need to keep being this sweet towards me." She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed him out of his room, walking down the hall calmly. "Wanna grab something to eat here or go and get something on the way?"

"If you mean your heart, yeah, I got that. Cherishing it more than my own", he winked and grinned before stretching and searching the pockets of the sweatpants, smiling as he found a hair band, tying his dreads together. "Don't mind getting breakfast in a Café with you. Don't know any good ones though to be honest."

"Seriously, you need to learn how to stop being like this. You are way too good for this world and trust me, it doesn't need to be good for me. I have really low standards when it comes to food or stuff to drink." Chelsea left HQ with him and purred at the perfect ,not too hot nor too cold, weather. As they walked she looked out for any good Café they could get breakfast at, finding a seemingly good one after not too long.

He whipped his head around and showed his teeth cheerfully. "Now you're the one being sweet. If you've got low standards now, I gotta work em up so that I don't lose you, right?", he hummed and watched as a waitress moved a chair away from a table, pointing for them to take a seat there.

"I only got low standards for food, that would literally change nothing about us, trust me. You are way above my standards." She rolled her eyes with a smile and moved over to the table with him before sitting down

He let out an embarrassed 'oh' and chuckled. "I will still up your standards. I like to cook as a hobby, gonna give you the best home cooked food when you stay with me." Relaxed he reached for the menu card and flipped through it. As he had decided he started tapping his finger on the table, patting his leg to create a basic beat, humming along it. "Say, can you sing?"

"I think you already are doing enough to up my standards but I cant wait for that already." She took the menu once he was done and flipped through it as well to see what they had to offer, kinda getting lost at the many options. When he asked her if she could sing she glanced up at him for a bit before averting her eyes again. "Well, I don't know really. Probably not."

A cheerful noise escaped him while he watched her as a response to what she had said. Keeping the beat going, only a bit quieter, he leaned back and cocked his head to the side to get a better look at her face. "It's not too hard, I'm sure you can! Your voice is beautiful after all." Changing the beat he watched her. '"D'you know this song?"

"I mean.. I can try but don't expect anything good, ok?" She stayed quiet after that to listen to the beat, trying to remember the song and nodding after she remembered it. Taking a deep breath she mumbled a quiet 'you better not expect anything good' before she closed her eyes to not have to look at anything or anyone specifically and started singing to it.

Lucio's eyes widened as he listened to her. He didn't expect her to be this good. Sure, she didn't do the breathing perfectly and her voice wasn't always up top but for that she probably didn't sing all too much back at her home, it was more than great. He grinned and since it was a song for two joined in at the right time, his clear, unexpectedly dark voice mixing with hers. From the other tables came a few cheers and people started clapping along excitedly. Clapping the beat a bit louder Lucio upped his volume and took her hand, brushing over it with his thumb, calmingly while watching her lips move.

Chelsea opened her eyes as she felt Lucio taking her hand and fixated on it while singing, doubling her efforts since it seemed like people were cheering for them. It most definitely was more to Lucio than her but as long as she was having fun she didn't mind it.

It was a while before the song was finished but as it was Lucio held the tune for a while before slowly lowering his voice to have a smooth ending. The people clapped and slowly returned to minding their own business. Lucio therewhile grinned excited and gave her a thumbs up. "That was amazing!"

Nodding in agreement she intertwined her fingers with his and couldn't get rid of the soft smile. "You really know what you are doing. No wonder you are so famous." It still amazed her how just small things like these could make her this happy and feel like she didn't have any worry in the world. After just enjoying the moment she got up to go to the counter to get them their food after asking what her partner wanted.

"Aw, you're flattering too much. Still got a lot to learn", he said softly, grinning since he just got complimented by her. Watching her go he couldn't help but stare at how elegantly she walked. If he just only wasn't bound to this wheelchair...sighing he waited for her to return, a light red dusting his cheeks as he started playing around with a little accessory on the table, trying to get his thoughts away from the wheelchair. No matter how great her company was, being bound down still got him greatly.

Not too long later she returned to him and put the food down in front of them before she sat down, her smile kinda vanishing when she saw him being upset. Wordless she just tried to keep her smile up to not make it look like she was not feeling well to see him like this as she began to eat in silence.

He was kind of lost again so it took him a bit to realize his food was there. Quickly he took the orange juice and took a swig to clear his mind, silently munching on his bagel. Losing track of time his eyes wandered around the café before, after seemingly an eternity, returned to her. Tears dwelled up as he saw her smile. He felt stupid for feeling this down even with her here. Quickly he wiped the tears away, hoping she didn't see them and returned the smile, but his had a sad glimmer he could not get rid of.

With a sigh she looked out of the window, food being pushed aside as she held her cup to keep her hands occupied. Of course she could see what he was trying to cover up but there was no point in talking about it if you already know the reason. It hurt to know that she wasn't able to help at all with anything 'till he was allowed to do things on his own again.

Quickly finishing his food he pulled out his wallet to pay, feeling bad for getting her down as well so as he paid he took a deep breath and slowly returned to a happy smile, locking his fears away. Stretching he yawned and and crossed his hands in his lap. Somehow he felt really old right now. "Come on, let's get you stuff to wear!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure." Downing the rest of her coffee she got up and walked around the table to get him before they walked outside. Her expression was blank, she didn't feel like trying to force anything, no one would care or notice anyways so why even try? She'd only force anything for Lucio at this point but as much as she knew herself it was going to be looking really awkward and fake.

He had honestly no idea what he was doing but just started humming again, drumming his fingers on the wheelchair's arms. Without him really realizing he lost himself in his action, drumming a sad rhythm and silently singing a reminiscent song about an unforgiven love. A tragedy. His eyes closed he reached up to take her hand, Pressing it to his chest. It happened unconsciously. He didn't even realize he was doing it until he finished the song, quickly let go of her and averted his eyes embarrassed.

She didn't gave him any resistance as he took her hand and just let him hold it, her gaze falling back to him. She was kinda dissapointed though when he let go of her and decided to carefully wrap her arms around his neck, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a sigh "There is nothing I can do to make you feel better, can I?"

His face flushed he looked down on the ground for a moment. Carefully placing one hand on her cheek he gave her a peck on the ear, breathing against it for a moment, reluctant to speak before softly whispering: "Could you let me ride on your shoulders?"

"Depends on if it would hurt you or not." She cracked a little smile and kissed his neck gently, not moving their position for a bit.

He shook his head. "Not too much. Please. Let me have this..." He slightly whined, hoping the painkillers would do their part but even if not. This was his chance to feel like he could move, to be taller than a damn child and of course to be even closer to her. He didn't want to miss this.

"Alright then but please say something if it hurts too much, ok?" She let go of his neck and just had her hands lightly pressed on his shoulders, walking around the wheelchair to stand in front of him instead. "But what will we do with this thing?"

He nodded and waited for her to help him up. "Can't we just...leave it or something?" He averted his gaze and sighed. He really didn't like the chair.

"Sadly no. Angela would kill you for it and force you more to stay in it. You don't want that right?" She slid her hand to his cheek, kissing his forehead. "Just try to get through this. Please."

Biting his lip he slung his arms around her neck and pulled himself up a bit, the forehead kiss had made him smile softly. "It should be able to be folded together. I've seen Angela do it", he mumbled into her ear, half standing and keeping this up with all his strength. "I'm only trying this hard for you love. If not for you...", he bit his lip and buried his head in her chest.

"Ok, let's try it then if that's what you want." She gave him some support so he could stand as well as keeping him close to herself, raising a brow after giggling about him pressing against her. "And 'if not for me', what?"

His mood slightly going up he looked up as he was held. "I'd still be forever alone." He grinned slightly and got back to being flirty, slumping completely against her so his back wouldn't have to carry any weight.

The smile she wore widened as she gently held him in her arms "Oh, dont say that. You know you would have met someone else if you wouldn't have met me. Now.. would you want to try this idea you had?"

Mumbling a 'wouldn't want anyone else but you' he nodded and pulled himself back up, straightening himself to help her get him on her back. He couldn't help but smile again as he saw her being happy. She really lightened his day.

Quick but carefully she helped him up on her shoulder, making sure he was secure before folding up the wheelchair and continuing to walk. "Ready for some boring clothes shopping?"

"Aw hell yeah!" he flinched as she first moved, needing to adjust to this position. Crossing his hands under her chin to stabilize himself he tried to keep his back as straight as possible as to not hurt himself. It was nice to be this far up, feel the air. While she moved he felt like he was actually walking, not being shoved around like a cripple and quickly his mood lightened even more until he was back to normal.

She found it not as awkward as she imagined it to carry someone around and found herself enjoying it way more then expected. Once they had to enter doors though she was a bit worried he'd get hurt and took special care of making sure that that wouldn't be the case.

Holding his head high he inhaled the fresh air and started giggling, holding one hand atop his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight to be able to see better. Pointing at a store he bowed down to her a bit more. "How about that one? Or that one across it?"

"We can check out both. I got all the time in the world 'till we get bored from it." She made their way over to one of the stores Lucio had pointed at and could immediately feel how out of place she must look around all the other people that were around in there, gaze darting around in slight paranoia.

"Well you got quite the plans there",he snickered and ducked so it'd be easier for her to move through the door. His crotch pressed closer to the back of her neck he hissed slightly as it wasn't too comfortable.

"I'll be still staying for a while but honestly, you shouldn't care too much about my clothes", she shrugged lightly and looked up at him as she heard him hissing. Luckily the space they had inside there was way bigger and made it easier for them to walk normally. "You ok?"

"Hey, can't i enjoy my girlfriend wearing something beautiful?", he fake pouted and straightened up again. "Oh I sure am. Don't worry 'bout me, i'm alright! The painkiller's taking it." Looking around the store they were eyed weirdly but this time he didn't mind and just looked for what the store actually sold as clothes.

"Sure you can but I'm not sure if our definitions of beautiful match up. You better not be lying about being ok to me, gonna make you take a lot more painkillers if that’s the case." She went around the store to look at the different kinds of clothes. The thing was that the clothes she was used to apparently weren't common in this part of the world so she would have to either settle for 'normal' clothes or just go around searching for what she was looking for.

"I'm not! Really, don't worry." He bowed down weirdly to give her a peck on the cheek, still had to keep his back straight so he ended up looking really deranged. At least he could give her that kiss. The clothes he saw sometimes weren't bad but for Chelsea- he shook his head. That wasn't her style. "Are you sure you'll find something here? Can't really imagine you in a flower blouse with puffy sleeves." He grimaced as he pointed at that specific piece.

"Can't either. Maybe once I would have liked it." She passed through rows of different clothes and just frowned when there was nothing she remotely liked before sighing and turning to leave the store. Somehow she feared she would eventually have to settle for clothes like that and she didn't like it.

Ducking again so she could walk through the door he cocked his head to the side to stare at the clothing store across. "I don't think we'll find anything there either. I honestly have no idea about clothing, I just take what's comfortable. Never cared about anything else." Pulling out his phone he started looking up clothing stores all around Berlin. "Mhm, waddaya think. Punk and industrial too edgy for you?"

"Trust me, I have no idea about clothes either. Oh and that sounds perfect! Is there a store that sells stuff like that nearby?" She patted his legs as she started walking down the street with him again, waiting for directions.

"Well, it's pretty much at the outskirts, other half of Berlin but it's really the nearest one I could find. Let's hope there is something", he grinned and gave her directions, humming.

"Well for that I will buy something there if I like it or not. If there is anything you like for me say so, ok? I want you to like it as well." She followed the directions she was given. It took some time before they reached the store but she could already tell from a distance that it was offering way better things than those other ones.

 

"Oh, i will." He held close to her and stared at the clothing you could see outside. "Man, that's some badass stuff they got right there. If you look too good I might go back to hating that i can't move", he added in a cheeky sing sung.

"Trust me as soon as you can walk properly again you sure as hell won't get a lot of time to look at me in those clothes." She entered the store with him and immediately could find multiple things she actually liked, grabbing a few of them.

"Then i gotta get this image stuck in my head while i can", he snickered and quickly, so that she did not notice, took a picture of her eagerly taking the clothing. There were gonna be a lot of sneak shots on his phone later. As she concentrated on the clothing he hit his head on a lamp as he took another sneak shot since both were caught up. "Owwwww..." he rubbed the back of his head and pouted, taking a hold of her shoulder with the other hand to not fall.

She honestly wouldn't really care if he took any pictures but she didn't notice anyways what the other was doing. The only thing that got her attention away from the clothes was as she heard Lucio groan in pain and looked worried up at him, putting her free hand over his. "Hey, are you ok? What happened? Sorry if I was distracted."

"The damn lamp attacked me right here", he whined and hissed before sighing and flicking her forehead. "Ain't your fault that damn lamp is aggressive", he chuckled but in just that moment he saw something he absolutely fell in love with. Saying something in portuguese he clawed her shoulder. "Can you help me down for a moment?"

"As long as you aren’t hurt I won't worry", she chuckled and stuck her tongue out before she put him down at the request to do so. "What did you find? Something good for you?"

"Shush. Close your eyes!" He put one finger to her lips, trying not to look at what he had found, trying to surprise her, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
She raised a brow at him but closed her eyes with a smile, giving the finger on her lips a little kiss. "Ok ok."

Blushing he quickly leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting go of her, stabilizing himself elsewhere, taking the cloth and slowly making his way over to the changing room. As he had closed the black curtain behind him he sighed relaxed and slumped on the small chair. "You can open your eyes." As long as he was going to take his time to change she could keep looking around herself.

She opened them again as she was told she could again and continued looking around for clothes to wear, choosing various crop tops, sweaters and other stuff that she thought would look good on her as she waited for him to return to her.

As quickly as he could he got out of his own sweatpants and changed into the ones he had just found. Proudly he wanted to present them to her but he stumbled over his own feet and fell with a surprised yelp. Starting to laugh at the shock he held up to her. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Jumping at the thud beside her she quickly whipped her head around but sighed when she saw it was her boyfriend, leaning down to help him up. "Be careful, dear."

"Sorry, love." Apologetically he smiled as he was helped and dusted of his pants, stabilizing himself and straightening his back to show of the sweatpants. They were orange, bright at parts, darker at others and had these bars on them that showed of the bass of music when you listened to it, going up and down. They were bright and acted in contrast with his dark skin. "So, what do you think?"

She gave him a dismissive hand gesture at the apology but grinned widly as she saw his new clothes "You really should get them. They fit you so perfectly!" As much as she just wanted to grab him by the hand and pull him over to the cashier to pay for their things she reminded herself that it was probably a really bad idea and instead just gently took his hand. "Do you think you can walk like that?"

"Knew they were good!" He let out a yelp as he accidentally jumped slightly to express his happiness and quickly got back to stabilizing himself elsewhere. "That i was actually walking just now was an exception. Still not really able to to be honest." He scratched his head. "But I don't need to anyway. You still gotta try on your stuff, right? I'll just wait here and afterwards get on your back", he winked.

"Ok, ok. Just wait a sec. I'll try to hurry up." Giving him a quick peck on the lips she let go of his hand and hurried over to the changing rooms to try on the clothes she took with herself. Due to the amount of clothes she took with her she took some time but still tried hurrying up as best she could to not make her boyfriend wait too long.

Patiently waiting he tucked at his pants excited. They looked awesome. Since she quickly changed in the dressing room he just stared around the shop, flinching as he felt the pain in his back slowly returning. This was gonna be a long day. Already pulling out his wallet he softly touched his lips, grinning like an idiot.

Returning from the changing room she had kept on a corset-like shirt without sleeves in different shades of brown that helped her chest push up a bit paired with some skintight pants that were bound up on the side. She had also opened her braids and kept the hairband around her wrist. Ruffling through her hair she walked back to him and turned on her heels to show herself off. "What do you think?"

Eyes widened he opened his mouth to say something but forgot and quickly closed it again. Hobbling up to her he blushed and inspected her a bit closer. "You look amazing..." Fully in awe he bit his thumb and mumbled: "Knew i was gonna regret not being able to walk", before giving her a flirty smile. "You look just like the warrior you are, my Queen." silently adding : "Not like those weird blouses."

"It was just a simple 'I like it'. You are too nice to me." She leaned down and threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder to hide her light blush and smile. It was still kinda new to her to get these kind of compliments so that would still take some time for her.

Returning the hug he pressed up closer, throwing his arms around her neck. "Help me up, will you? We gotta buy those clothes and get home or something."

"Yeah, sure." She carefully but also slightly awkwardly due to still holding her clothes helped him back up on her shoulders.

Biting his lip he tried to pull his eyes away from her pushed up chest and tugged at his pants again to get more comfortable. Holding close to her he paid his cloth, keeping it on of course, and waited for her to do the same, awkwardly moving a bit to get more comfortable and calm himself before he got too excited.  
As fast as possible she paid for her things as well, ripping the price tags off of the clothes she wore before making her way out of the store with her boyfriend back on her shoulders.

Humming he ran his hands through her open hair, cheerful at the new hairstyle he hadn't seen her with before. As they were back outside he took in the air and moved one hand to her cheek to caress it. "So, since we got everything covered on our to-do list, what you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?"

Leaning into his hand she thought for anything else they could do but just shrugged and nuzzled into it. "As long as you are there with me, I really don’t care what we do."

"Should we go home for now then? Maybe get dinner on our way back? Already been a few hours and i feel myself starving a bit again." He blushed and touched his nose as they walked past a tattoo and piercing shop. "Hey, what do you think, would a piercing fit me? I don't know, nose? Or ears? Maybe eyebrows? Chest could be cool too. Been thinking for a bit you know."

"I'm guessing if you want to go and grab anything special then we should get something on the way." She glanced up at him at the following questions with a little chuckle. "Probably would look good. Your chest would take some time to fully recover so, yeah, just warning you. Whatever you want, you can get though. Your decision."

"Okay, okay." He had a thoughtful look on his face and stuck out his tongue to his reflection. "Or maybe tongue would be nice." He scratched his chin and sighed. "This is really hard to decide. Let's get food first." Ruffling through his hair he stopped in his movement and looked down at her. "Did yours take so long?"

"Take your time thinking about it. Gonna stick with you forever pretty much so, yeah", she grinned at his second question and looked up at him shrugging.   
"Well, i mean i could take it out and let it heal up but yeah, true." He kept staring at his reflection for a bit longer before stretching and looking back at her. "I don’t remember how they looked like." He cocked his head to the side, scratching his beard as he stared at her pushed up chest, thinking.

"Won't fully heal up if done well but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be needed to be taken out again cause it'll look good." She lowered her gaze and looked straight ahead again. "You'd need to find that out again later. You'll have enough chances to see me topless anytime."

His face at first lit up when she complimented him but he quickly started pouting at her answer and poked her cheek. "Come on, I really want to know now." Bowing down a bit he blushed and cheekily whispered in her ear. "Or do you want me to see you topless so badly?"

"What if I like to show myself of to you? I'd just show you now but I don't think the others would approve of that." She chewed on her lip as a light blush started to form on her cheeks.

Trying not to show her too much he got excited hearing that he pushed his crotch a bit away from her head and tugged at his sweatpants. "Mind if we go home right away? I'm not all that much hungry no more." Biting his lips he scratched the back of his head and looked away, blushing and breathing slow and heavy.


	16. Chapter 16

Since he moved back a bit she couldn't really feel his excitement but she was well aware of it and couldn't help but blush harder. "I don't mind. We can go home right now. Angela would kill us though if she saw us like that."

"Oh my god, Angela. I completely forgot. Damnit, help me back in the wheelchair. She'll end me if she sees me not sitting in it." Facepalming he moved around a bit nervous and accidentally pushed his crotch against her back, letting out a yelp. If he wasn't blushing too much before, he now was.

She swallowed thickly as he pressed back up against her and just tried to help him as fast but at the same time carefully as she could to not make things too awkward since they were in public.

He immediately started hating the wheelchair again as he was forced to sit in it. He had rather stayed up on his girlfriend's shoulders but there was nothing to be done. Fondling with his clothing nervously he stole a few glances at her while they walked back, his lips sealed shut by biting his lower one. He was definitely gonna ask Angela for a prosthetic to help him walk later but for now he kept at straightening his back and spreading his legs a bit so it wouldn't be as uncomfortable.

The walk back to the HQ felt a little tense to her since she didn’t exactly know where to look to get her mind off of what they would do later on. She just tried to focus on the people around them to calm herself down, dealing with things like these on drugs was something different when being clear minded.

When they entered HQ they were lucky and could walk through without getting held up. Angela looked a bit tired as she walked past them but only asked how he was doing before disappearing to take care of Hana. Once they were back in his room he sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment to calm before looking up. "Could you give me the painkillers? About time I took another one. Especially since I wanna do good for you", he grinned cheekily.

"You really think about fucking your back up more? Hope you know what you are doing with that." She dropped the bag with her clothes on a chair that was in the room before walking to the nightstand where they left the painkillers earlier today to give the bottle over to the other, handing him some water as well.

Forcing the medicine down quickly he didn't even notice he could do it that well right just now. He gave her a grin and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not planning on moving too much. I just thought it'd be better if you were planning to move on me."

"If you planned to do that and if that's how you won't hurt yourself too much then we'll do it like that." Moving closer to him she cuddled up with him and kissed from his neck to his cheek multiple times.

"As long as you hold me down a bit." Melting into the kisses he threw his arms around her and pushed up closer to her. "Mind getting me out of the chair and onto the bed? No matter if i hate that thing or not. I still need it. " Grinning he opened one eye and breathed calmly against her neck, blushing.

With a nod she helped him onto the bed and pushed the wheelchair away to hug him, holding him close to her chest."Let's just ignore that thing for as long as we can, ok? It's better to just have fun."

Laying back into the soft mattress he pulled her with him and ran his hand through her hair. "Agreed, dear. This time with a clear mind, eh?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pushed up closer to her. "I really love you."

Laying curled up next to him she slid her hand along his chest as she looked up at him "Either way you want it is fine by me." She leaned up to kiss him on his lips, shifting around a bit so her body was halfway laying on top of his. "I love you too."

"I think now i'd rather stay clear with you, even though being high sure amplifies." Grinning at her response he moved his hands to her hips under her shirt and slid them along her skin. "You look so good in these, i might just overthink getting you out of them", he smirked.

"You will be able to see me in them soon enough again but if you just want me to keep them on..." She sat up and moved over to sit on his lap instead, just faintly moving her hips just yet to get 'comfortable'.

A troubled expression showing he looked up into her eyes and clawed into the mattress longingly. "I didn't mean it like that. I want to see all of you." Biting his lip he pushed his hip upwards as best as he could and whined slightly.

"Ok, ok. If you want it then just take whatever you want." Feeling him pushing up against her made her give in to moving her hips more, gently rocking them back and forth as she helped him moving his hands along her body.

Groaning silently he slightly moved against her and let his hands be led by her for a moment before breaking off and quickly sliding them upwards to her bra, quickly unlocking it but stopping his hands for a moment, resting them on her sides. "Will you show me now?" Cocking his head to the side he smirked, letting out a deep breath feeling her moving. "Or do I need to check myself?"

"Go on and check for yourself. If you dont do it soon I'd really just have to do it myself." She let go of his hands to unbind her corset-like shirt so he could just easily get to what he was working at more easily. Already just from the grinding she could feel herself getting excited, biting her lip as well as shooting him a lusty glance.

With a provocative smile he slid his fingers first along her sides, then back closer to her chest. Letting out a breathy moan at her pushing down especially hard once he blushed and quickly pushed his hands underneath her bra, excited from how ragged her breathing was becoming. Searching for her nipples he started fondling them, letting out whiny moans while trying to concentrate on both pleasure and pleasuring her. Searching for her piercings he started concentrating on one spot, speaking under heavy breathing. "That one?"

The eagerness in the others actions added more to her pleasure and she threw her head back as she moaned out loud, nodding rapidly. "Y-yeah. Wait, you can see better like that." She removed her bra so her chest was finally fully uncovered, holding her arms behind her back to not hide anything.

His eyes sparkling he moved upwards a bit and started playing with the piercing, looking at her other boob to find the other one, starting to play with both, pulling and twisting. Since she had her arms behind her back her chest was freely bouncing up and down underneath his hands while she was moving her hips against his. Straightening his back with a quick movement, he gently pulled her closer, starting to suck on one breast, playing with the piercing with his tongue while keeping on twisting the other.

She tried her best to watch him as well as not moving too much but her head kept falling back as she moaned and her hips twitching soon turned to a full body shudder. When she had them open her eyes tried to focus on Lucio but that seemed to only got her craving more.

Since she was shivering so much and to that rubbing her hips at him gave him a hard time not to cum right away. He couldn't keep his head at her chest and let it fall back, letting out moans and ragged breathing. As he slowly got a bit of control back he moved at least his hands back to her chest, trying to pleasure her at least a bit more while he was going crazy himself. Her expression was just too exciting for him so he quickly moved his head into the crook of her neck, burying it there and pressing a quiet 'i'm cumming soon' through his teeth between the moans and heavy breaths.

Groaning she grabbed his cheeks before pressing her mouth on his, back arching so she could press more against him while she roughly ground down on him. Her movements became more uneven the closer she got to her release.

Playing with her tongue he let her do as she wanted and melted into the kiss, spreading his legs farther when he felt he was close and arching his back a bit, pressing her closer onto him. Without giving her a warning this time he suddenly pressed her close onto his crotch as he came, moaning into the kiss, a shiver running through his whole body.

Her response to the sudden move was a soft gasp, feeling him release didn't make her stop grabbing his hands to guide them roughly along her body as she continued desperately grinding onto him though. She kept her mouth pressed onto his to hide her in volume increasing moans as she got herself closer to orgasm 'till she finally reached her climax as well.

Panting into the kiss he completely gave in to her, letting her lead him as she kept grinding, rubbing his cum in his clothes and along his skin around his dick. The cold, wet cloth wrapped around his dick and amplified the pleasure even more, getting him even harder. As she finally seemed to have gotten off too he slowly pulled away, needing to regain his breath, searching for her eyes with his, his expression lustful as he had his mouth open and a bit of spit running over his lower lip.

Her breathing slowly calmed itself as she just rode out her orgasm by barely moving her hips and resting her forehead against his. With a little smile she carefully pushed him down on the bed before snuggling up to him. "Was that enough for you or do you want another round?"

"I think i'm still a bit...", he pressed his crotch up against her and gave an apologetic smile. "Excited." Eyeing her lovingly he licked the spit from his chin and reached upwards to free his hair from the hairband. Biting his lip he thought for a moment before looking away a bit shy. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Just tell me what you need." It was kinda hard to relax with these tight pants on but she didn’t want to ruin the moment and instead just leaned over him to kiss him lightly on his cheek.

"Um, can I-", he paused and forced himself to look back at her, flushing deep red. "Enter you?" Holding his hands up defensively he had a bit of a pained expression since he was embarrassed. "I don't want to ruin my back more so it's more like could you let me..." he sighed and held one hand over his eyes. "God sorry you know what I mean, right?"

The question wasn't really anything she didn’t expect but the way he said it made her heart jump and face heat up. "I'm guessing you want me to ride you so you can kick back and not hurt yourself accidentally?" She sat up as she kicked off her boots and started to unbutton her pants to take them of, glancing back to him grinning.

He nodded and bit his lip as he watched her, his face burning up. Trying to be a bit of help even though his back made him a cripple he somehow pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall on the ground, trying to do the same with his pants while watching her aroused, failing on pulling them down farther than a few millimeters.

She kicked her pants aside but let on her panties as she saw him having some troubles with undressing himself fully and decided to offer him a hand. Hooking her thumbs under his waistband she helped him pulling his sweatpants and underwear down, biting her lip gently.

Letting out a groan as the wet fabric was slowly pulled over his erect dick he spread his legs wider and held one hand back over his eyes embarrassed, stealing a glace through his fingers at her, feeling like he was burning up. He wanted her panties gone as soon as possible but since he couldn't do anything he just moved his free hand through his hair and clawed into it expectantly.

"You don't do this too often, hm? Or at least not when you haven't smoked beforehand." Moving her hair out of her face she finally finished undressing as well and threw everything unneeded off of the bed before crawling over her lover, one leg on each of his sides. Trying to give him some more confidence she took his hands and put them to her waist. "No need to be embarrassed."

He moved his hands along her waist as he looked up at her with clear eyes, still bright red but with newfound confidence at his lover's action, giving her a shy smile. "Honestly, it's my fourth time. The second i was drunk, the third high. The first was..." he looked away and pressed his eyes shut for a moment, then looked back at her. "I believe this will be great." His smile turned into a cheeky grin.

"Was your first time really that bad that you don't want to talk about it?" She grinned as she felt him moving his hands along her body on his own but was still kinda curious about his previous experience with the matter at hand.

He sighed and his expression turned a bit pained as he pressed his teeth together. His hands stopped on her waist. "I know it's stupid since it's been years but yeah, one word should be enough. Rape." He sighed once again and put his smile back up, moving his hands to her thighs. "I'll tell you the whole story later if you're interested, okay dear?"

Her smile disappeared as quickly as the word fell and wore a sort of expression that looked like a mixture of worry and anger. "...yeah, let's talk about that later." She tried not to think about it too much now since she was sitting naked on top on him but it wasn't as easy to just push something like that into the back of her mind, she tried her best though.

It was sure painful to move but seeing his girlfriend like this he stabilized himself and slowly moved upwards, pulling her into a soft and loving kiss, gliding his finger along her cheek. "It's okay, I love you", he whispered into her ear, before giving her another kiss. "You won't be like that. I know you won't." Smiling he pulled away and flicked her forehead gently. "Don't worry too much for now, okay?"

"That doesn't make me less worried about you. If I ever get my hands on whoever did this to you gets to pay." It was only fair for her to start getting protective after hearing what he went through, the problem was just that the past couldn’t be changed which she herself learned the hard way before. She returned the kisses and pushed him back down when she remembered he was still having problems with his back. "I love you too, that’s why I care so much for your happiness."

Letting out a relaxed sigh as he could lay back down he smiled and returned his hands to her waist. "I'm glad you do dear. Very glad." Moving his hands closer to her bottom again he pushed up to her. He loved her reaction, how protective she was but the subject was still uncomfortable and right now he would rather engulf himself in everything she was than drown in thoughts of his ex-girlfriend. "I will tell you later, I told you." With that he moved one hand back up and slid his fingers along her stomach.

"Ok, ok. Let me try and make every bad experience you had so far be the last one." A smile slowly found itself back to her lips as she focused on his hands again. She also let her hands wander along his chest when her hips started moving again to grind against him without yet making him enter her. "Tell me what you want, baby." 

Letting out a gasp at the sudden contact of skin he tensed up for a moment but slowly relaxed again, already clawing into the sheets a bit to be prepared. Bad experiences still gave him warnings in his head but he sure as hell was gonna go through with this. "I want you-", he bit his lip and let out a moan. "I want you to fuck me." He bit his lip harder and clawed into the mattress more, feeling like burning up out of embarrassment. Leading his hands back to her thighs he moved them with her as she ground against him, enjoying her warm hands moving along his chest.

Her grinding continued only for a moment longer before she stopped and leaned closer to him to a point were their lips nearly met. "Hmmm ‘cause you asked so nicely I can't deny you anything". Lifting her hips up she angled them so she could take a seat on his dick, biting her lip to try and hide her already heavier becoming breath as she sunk down inch by inch.

It wasn't at all like how his first time had felt. Not even close. His breathing deep and heavy he concentrated on the warmth his dick was engulfed by and opened his mouth so his breathing got louder, trying to show her how much this really meant to him and that he enjoyed it already. Since he could not move too much he waited for her to make her move impatiently, getting even more excited by her expression.

Taking her time she just took in the feeling of him inside her before she started lifting her hips and sinking back down. The first couple of times were just slow to not rush things and to make it special for him as well as drawing it out.

Adjusting to the feeling he slowly regained control over his breathing and relaxed his hands, moving one back up to her thigh, the other to his mouth, prepared to silence himself if he should get too loud at what was to come still. As the slow pace at first was nice he soon longed for her to be a bit rougher and go faster so he bit his lip and pressed a silent 'faster' over his lips.

Hearing the quiet command she pushed herself down more roughly at the next thrust. That was what she was waiting for, a confirmation that this was going into the right direction and that he wasn't just taking it to please her. With this she focused on picking up the pace of the movement of her hips, her head tipping back with a sharp intake of air when he hit her sweet spot.

At the rough handling his breathing went out of control. Loud, ragged gasps left his throat while he pushed up his waist to help her take it in deeper, moving both hands on her thighs adding a bit of pressure when she moved down. Seeing that she felt even better as he hit a specific spot he amplified the pressure when she moved down, doing his best that she'd still feel even better.

Every time he pushed up inside her against that one spot she had to try her best not to lose it especially when the pace she set quickened even further. Her chest rose and fell faster with every bounce but she tried keeping it at that, looking down at him lusty.

Drool ran over his lips as he moved his hands up her sides and to her chest, still adding pressure when she moved down but to that playing with her piercing and fondling her chest that bounced up and down with every movement of hers. His eyes clouded from lust he couldn't keep from looking at her face while she looked down at him, licking his lips and letting out a moan. Pulling at her piercing he bit his lip and exhaled. "Come on dear, let me hear your voice."

Once he started pulling on her piercings she couldn’t hold back her moans anymore and threw her head back, flushed red at the sounds that escaped her but that didn't hold her back from moving fast. She wanted and needed more of him, gripping onto his shoulders for support to have something to hold onto as she got lost in the pleasure.

Grinning as she let out loud moans he forgot a bit about his back and started picking up the pace of his movements, licking the drool from his chin. "I love your voice." Suddenly pulling hard on her nipples he quickly let go and let them snap back like rubber before gently going back to pleasing her nicely, adding a bit of rough treatment in. He pressed his head into the mattress to gain support, twitching at the high pleasure and throwing his head back at times, overwhelmed by how good it felt.

Having to cover her mouth she turned her head to the side, eyes shut tightly to completely be able to focus on the movement of his hips underneath hers. "If you wouldn't be hurt I'd be demanding you to just fuck me silly but for now this is enough”, she said muffled by her hand, hips twitching desperately.

He let out a pained noise, followed by a moan, his eyes pressed shut, then opened one back up and grinned. "If not for my back, you wouldn't need to tell me. Not like it's easy to hold back-", he was interrupted by ragged breathing and another moan. "Seeing you like this." He could feel himself getting closer to climaxing and moved one hand from her chest over to her ass, playfully sliding his hand over it.

Her breath was uneven and heavy when she felt her orgasm approaching, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead while she ran her free hand over her lover's chest groaning. "As soon as Angela gives you the 'ok' you'll have to promise me to just destroy me."

"Oh, i promise", he grinned, stopped his hand and took it back, licking over them seductively, slicking them up. "I will break you." At that he pushed two fingers up her ass and slammed deep into her, enjoying every touch he received from her. He was close to cumming but held back, not wanting to ruin this moment. He wanted this to just go on forever.

The sudden invasion nearly made her cum right there and then but the pain it brought held her back. That didn’t stop her to pick up the pace and push against his fingers as she slammed herself down harder, tongue falling out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back.

At her expression he groaned and felt himself losing control, pushing into her deep and hard a few more times before pressing her name through his teeth and throwing his head back, moving his hand from her chest to his mouth. Biting down hard on his thumb he came inside her, his hips twitching.

Her hips were twitching as she came of the feeling of getting filled up, not holding back a series of whines and loud moans to fully show how much she loved this. Exhausted she laid down on his chest and tried calming down her breathing as she gently rocked her hips to ride out her orgasm.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out and licked over them before running his hands through her hair, not bothering to pull out for now. Her sounds had him confident he had done the right thing so he lovingly gave her a peck on the forehead and moved one hand to her back, sliding over it gently while eyeing her with a loving look.

Chelsea just took a moment to bask in the afterglow before lifting her head to look him in the eyes, pressing her legs together to prevent anything to leak on the bed. The way he looked at her made her cheeks get dusted with a faint shade of pink but she couldn't bring herself to try and hide it, not when this guy made her feel so special and safe.

Seeing her blush he smiled and moved his hands to her cheeks, pulling her into a soft kiss, pulling back only once he was running short on breath. "You look so cute."

"I'm not. Stop saying that", she huffed and pushed her lips back into his to make him shut up, holding her arms wrapped around his neck.

Chuckling he melted into the kiss and took in her taste, toying with her tongue. As he slowly pulled away a small line of drool connected them for a moment before he licked over his lips and rested his head on a soft pillow, dreamily staring off to the ceiling, concentrating to feel her warmth even more. His thoughts ran hot about her. She didn't like being called that but in his eyes, when she was blushing, her eyes loving, it was the cutest thing and beautiful at that. "I think it'll be a tongue piercing."

"Hm? Why that?" Her voice was calm and had not a hint of the usually threatening tone it had to show her dominance. She just had no reason to try and act tough when they were alone. Her hands played with his hair as she rested, eyes trained on his.

He stuck out his tongue and slid three fingers over it before looking back at her. "I just think it'll look cool. Also", he moved in closer and whispered into her ear cheeky: " I believe I can please you even better with it." Grinning he moved back and moved his hands along her spine gently.

A shiver went down her back when he moved his fingers along it."So thoughtful of you." She moved her hair out of her face with a tired smile. "I'm sure it will look great on you but don't think too much about things that would please me."

He gave her a peck on the nose. "I can't promise that, lovely." Seeing her expression he smiled. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?"

"I kinda am. I hope you don't mind if I sleep." She nuzzled into his neck with a pleased hum at the kiss and closed her eyes. "Wake me up once dinner is ready."  
"As if i would", he mumbled at her first statement and wrapped his arms around her tight. "I will, you just go ahead and rest dear." He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing, thinking about all sorts of stuff.

"Thank you", she mumbled, slowly falling asleep in his arms. The warmth that radiated from her lover's body helped her immensely to rest peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Those hours she slept he stayed awake, only to wake her gently shaking her and giving her a kiss shortly before dinner would be announced. Laying still all the while had him sleepy though so when he was sure she was awake he closed his eyes again, turned his head to the side and calmed his breathing, already half asleep.

With a quiet yawn she woke up due to the kisses but kept her eyes closed for a bit longer. It felt too nice to move away from her lover just yet but she opened her eyes to not fall back asleep. Seeing him so tired she decided to start quiet and give him a light kiss before getting up to getting dressed.

He let out a quiet whine and groan as he felt her warmth vanish and tried hugging the air before sleepily letting them fall on the mattress, one leg dangling over the edge of the bed. He was literally completely nude and not covered by anything just peacefully sleeping once his task was done.

The way Lucio acted in his sleep left her smiling like an idiot and she almost forgot she was standing in the middle of the room half naked but when the announcement for dinner finally came she quickly got fully dressed and threw the sheets over her boyfriend before leaving the room to make her way to the dinning hall.

In the dining Hall she was greeted by Mercy who had her hair in pigtails surprisingly. "He's completely overdoing it. How is he?", she sighed, her arms crossed and a book in one of her hands, just about to leave the hall.

"Lucio? Well he is trying. Give him some credit for that at least", Chelsea shrugged and grinned at her, obviously in a good mood that she couldn’t bother to hide.

Angela smiled and pressed the book closed to her body. "I guess that is true. Thank you for taking care of him again", she chuckled and walked past her winking. "He's trying hard at other stuff too." She obviously was in a good mood as she waved and started humming on the way back to her laboratory.

She opened her mouth to say something in return but shut up and walked past her into the dinning hall with a faint blush. Getting herself something to eat she sat down at an empty table and glanced around the still mostly empty room.

At first glance she could see Tracer, Soldier, Roadhog surprisingly, Phara and Genji. Zarya, Ana, Angela and Hana were definitely missing, well, Angela she had seen just now but the rest was just gone. Tracer and Genji were playing some kind of japanese game while eating, Phara and Soldier ate in silence, Soldier eyed her though. Roadhog was sitting somewhere near Tracer, holding his stomach which was completely bandaged, his chest too, moving very slowly, much like Lucio, just less hyperactive.

Her gaze lowered when she saw that she was being watched but didn’t do anything to make him stop, she was pretty sure he'd get bored of it sooner or later. She wasn’t even surprised Troy wasn’t there. For a guy who had worked in the shadows for years without being seen he had shown his face for quiet some time the few days. The one thing she was surprised of though was that Junkrat wasn’t there. The poor guy probably overworked himself and was sleep deprived due to watching over Mako.

After a while Soldier concentrated back on his food, his thoughts going about Troy. Since she didn't seem to be needing to talk he assumed she had no idea either where he was. Surprisingly though Roadhog stood up and slowly made his way over to her, his mask covering his face as always, limping and taking his time to sit down. His giant arms resting on the table he stared at her underneath the mask and huffed. "How is Lucio?"

For the time being she liked not having his eyes on her anymore but that was quickly changed again when Roadhog came over. "He is doing fine. He's just not here right now ‘cause he is sleeping", she answered after stuffing more food in her mouth, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

He huffed and yawned. "Tell him Hana woke up ‘n worries." He stood back up, groaning at the pain and stumbling around a bit. He was probably pretty high on painkillers. "You're calm. Been a while." He cocked his head to the side, calming his breathing to not collapse on the spot.

"I'll tell him that and yeah I guess so. Must be just being here that calms me down", she said honestly. Usually she would be hiding her calmness behind a glare but now... This place made her feel weird.

He stabilized himself on the table and shook his head to get it clear. Letting out an unidentifiable noise he scratched the back of his head and looked up. "Been years since I heard you say that", he shrugged and took in a deep breath. "Place changes you." Getting back up he crossed his arms and looked down at her. "For the better. For once."

She put her fork down as she was prepared to take another bite and sighed. "Guess putting so much responsibility on me back then was a bad idea but someone had to take the lead before everyone went completely insane." Her eyes were trained onto him with an unreadable expression. "I just want to make the present with living for everyone eventhough THEY don’t see that. Some still want me six feet under. Keeping you out is really one of my least problems."

"Were just a damn child, 's true, for that you handled well", he shrugged and pulled up his mask a little. "'Member that scar? Will always be people wanting you dead." Chuckling he pulled the mask back down and grinned underneath it. "Not like I want you dead, 's long 's you keep yer hands of him. Y'got 'nough experience. Can handle it." Since he was high he got a bit more open than normally after they got seperated and gently flicked her forehead just like in old times.

"Can only take care of myself ‘cause I got taught well and I will leave him alone if you make him stay out of my business. There is a reason I didn’t kill you when I had the opportunities." Her smile returned but she was pretty certain it would only be of short time before she would go back to hiding her feelings.

He couldn't hold back a small smile seeing her open like this and ruffled through her hair just a short moment before going back to taking his distance. "I'll keep him on a leash, just stop playin' yer games with him." His voice even darker now he growled. "Time i hesitated to kill you 's gone." Sliding one finger along her neck he chuckled, his words were true but he didn't mean it harmful in any way, not right now. Cocking his head to the side his smile turned wider back into a grin. "Finally found someone you let onto yourself huh." Being this high made him kind of talkative.

The small gesture made her relax even further and she couldn’t help but to enjoy the moment she rarely had. "Ok, ok I'll stop as long as you keep him under control." She couldn’t even get the least bit threatened by the action and just kept smiling at him. "I won’t go down without a fight but I don’t think it would even get to that point if things stay like this." Mentioning Lucio she got a bit more defensive again. "Well yeah. I suppose so."

Roadhog nodded and sat back down as the pain got back through even though he was on a lot of drugs. "Will do you good. 'S stress relieving." With a sigh he pulled the hairband out of his hair and ruffled through it so it fell down along his face and slightly over his mask. A Pony tail was too uncomfortable right now. "Never understood why staid away from brothels. Woulda done good."

"Me? In a place like that? Don’t know what drugs make you think of but maybe you are right." She smoothed down her hair with her hand. "Guess I was just not feeling like throwing money out of the window to just have a quick hook up and working there wasn’t an option for me. Rather lured horny bastards to their home to rob them out."

He chuckled. "True, always been for you. Smart Girl." Scratching his bandages he looked around the room while talking, thinking about if Junkrat was still resting. "Cumming is stress relieving tho. Y'should try it when you're back." He looked back at her. "Won't take him with you, right?"

"Just doing what I've been taught and I will if I find the time for it. Don’t feel like having people walking in on me with the goal to kill me while I have my fingers up inside me." She shrugged with a little laugh before leaning on the table with a sigh and a sad smile. "Sadly can’t. For multiple reasons. I wish he'd come with me but for now I can just stay here ‘till he recovered and hope for the best. Don’t want him to be a target to blackmail either."

"Then get someone else to have theirs inside you. Your hands are free." He shrugged and chuckled too. "Enough time to get memories. He'll be lying for long, longer than me." He knew exactly what she meant, could imagine it all too well. Especially with someone as innocent as Lucio. Junkrat had been kidnapped once and kept as a hostage. They hadn't been together then but it had been terrible, turned out well though. "Y'should take videos of him."

"If it isn’t him then no one else will get to do that and the longer I can stay the better. You will be leaving again as soon as possible I'm guessing?" She was kinda suprised he was so talkative today but she really didn’t mind. Some time into the conversation Junkrat entered the room wearing some of Hana's shorts and shirt but kept a distance with a kinda uneasy expression.

Roadhog nodded, unaware that Junkrat had entered the room, his eyes kept on the Queen. "Probably leave after my recovery or somewhere along." He shrugged. "Don't care. Whatever Jamie chooses."

Chelsea made a little noise in acknowledgement "Even know you have your boss and employ role or is it just that you want him to make decisions?" Junkrat quietly went over to them and sat down next to Roadhog silently, keeping her eyes trained to the woman in front of her.

Letting out a small laugh he shook his head. "Only when he's endangered, else i let him." He had at first not noticed Junkrat so he jumped a bit as he realized she was sitting next to him but didn't let it show. "Good rest?" With a swift hand movement he moved a hair strand out of Jamie's face and cocked his head to the side. "Back to she?"

Junkrat nodded and smiled more relaxed when he moved his hand through her hair. "Yeah. To both." Her gaze away from the queen around the room to look at the others there as well to not have to look at her since she was still uncertain how to feel about this. The queen just watched them for now before adding a quiet "I see" to his previous answer.

Letting out an understanding noise he gave her a thumbs up: "Y'look good." and took off his mask to give her a peck on the forehead. Putting one arm around her shoulder he ran his hand through his hair and moved it out of his now uncovered face. "How much does he know about you?", he asked the Queen, referring to Lucio with the he. The room was getting empty, Soldier and Fareeha had left, only Tracer and Genji were left playing their game. She waved grinning as she saw him before concentrating back on their game.

"Thank you." She cuddled up against him and rubbed at her eyes, still kinda sleepy. "Well. A few things like my name, pretty regular things about what I do... that’s it I guess." Chlelsea shrugged lightly. "If he wants to know more he should just ask whatever but really nothing of the things he doesn’t know is really important."

He nodded understanding and smiled at Jamie's warmth. Just in that moment Lucio entered the Hall too, his hair messy, only wearing loose pants and yawning, sitting in the wheelchair and clumsily moving forwards. As he saw her he grinned and waved, wiping his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. 

She huffed after seeing him struggle so she got up to help him over after giving him a quick kiss. "You could have just continued to rest. I would have just gotten you something", she mumbled against his lips but smiled at him nonetheless. Junkrat watched them and was quite suprised to see how her mood seemed to change whenever he was around.

"But I couldn't wait to see you", he whispered and returned the kiss, smiling. As he was at the table he gave Junkrat a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Hey Jamie, hey Mako!" Mako huffed as an answer. Lucio was so excited to tell the two they were together he even overlooked that Roadhog didn't wear his mask, as he noticed Mako had already put it back on. "Could you get me something to eat, dear?" He gave her another kiss and looked back at Jamie excited. "You won't believe what happened!"

"Of course. Just give me a second." She rose up again to walk to the kitchen, tying her hair back up how she usually wore it. "Hey! Nice seeing you again. It's so weird not seeing you around the whole time", Jamie said genuinely happy to see him. "What? Do tell!"

Lucio rubbed the back of his head apologetically before getting back to grinning. "I got a girlfriend!!" He grinned and slammed his hands on the table. "She's just literally the greatest you know you weren't damn lying she is awesome so glad you got her and..." He kept going about how great Chelsea was and how highly he thought of her, his eyes sparkling.

Jamie just listened to him venting about the queen with a wide grin. As much as she was treating her pretty badly she couldn’t help but feel glad she got her to be here so he was having a good time. Chelsea came back to them minutes later with some food and put it down in front of him, trying to not make it show she was embarrassed about him talking about her like that. "Here you go, dear."

"Thank you lovely." He stopped his ramblings to give her a sweet smile and dug into the food longingly. "So, how did you all meet?", he asked into the round.  
She waved at him dismissively but stopped at the second question to glance at Mako, unsure if she should answer or not. "Well", she started. "I first started hearing of Jamie when h-she began to talk about that treasure and rumors got spread and then caused trouble." She mildly glared at her with a smile. "And for Mako; ‘guess you could say I needed some protection from bounty hunters so I got him as a bodyguard."

Roadhog nodded and huffed. "Met Jamie in a bar. She got beaten up, promised me treasure. Chelsea hired me before that." He didn't remember telling Junkrat before but didn't care talking about it. He could explain later. "Jamie, how about you?" Lucio grinned and took Chelsea’s hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Jamie was spaced out as she tried imagining how the Queen would have ever needed a bodyguard but snapped out of it when she was directly asked. "Oh, um, for meeting Mako it's the same as he said. Pretty much saved me from getting my ass beat ‘cause I couldn’t shut up and everyone knew about the Queen and that she was in charge of everything from the start but first really had to face her when having been brought to her for obvious reasons." She was unsure if she should even use her first name since she never even thought she'd actually know it so just kept referring to her as 'the Queen'.

"I see, i see." He stuffed his face with more food and barely chewed before gulping it down. "What is the trouble you caused? What happened? I just want to know a lot about the town and it's history!" He was super excited and couldn't stop grinning as he cuddled up closer to the Queen.

"You shouldn’t ask me about the history. Haven’t been there for long enough to know too much. But you know, usual stuff like blowing shit up, trying to steal some gold, ignoring the rules", she laughed and smiled wide up at Mako. "Got us kicked out after doing it for some time." Chelsea glared sharply at the reminder but was held back to say anything regarding it. "The town was built after the destruction of those omnic machines for the few that survived the war. Sure, other cities got built up again by the people that felt the need to do it but none of them Junkers. People just tell us we are criminals for what we did anyways so why help them."

Mako ruffled through her hair lovingly and returned a smile even though she could not see it since he wore the mask. Lucio nodded and squeezed her hand as he saw her glaring at Jamison. "I understand, now, so nothing that you don't do yet either. I guess that is reasonable my dear put a bounty on you but I sure hope you'll stay out of her way because of that, alright?", he winked and changed the subject to not make anyone more uncomfortable. "Aren't those Hana's clothes? How is she?"

"Hana isn’t really doing that good. She is still pretty out of it and, well, I didn’t really ask her if I could have her stuff. I didn’t want to bother her, that’s why of course." Jamie melted into the affection but looked back at the other two, ignoring the fading glare she got.

"Fits you." he smiled but quickly turned to frown and slumped a little. "Haven't seen Hana at all since before we attacked. I actually didn't even hear anything about how she is, only heard that she got injured badly. I just-", he shook his head and moved one hand to his forehead like he was having a headache. "She will survive, right?"

"Angela takes care of her so no need to worry. She'll pull through!" She placed a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Hana is a tough girl. Give her some Mountain Dew and she'll be back to her usual self in no time."

He smiled at the comfort and nodded. "True. She's survived so much, she'll get through this. I better get her some mountain dew to cheer her up later!" His eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Oh, I know! Do you two have time today? Chelsea, you too?"

"As long as I'm not told what to do for Overwatch; I'm always free." Chelsea carefully pulled him closer to her body, not caring if the others saw her showing him her affection. "You want us to join you? Well sure" Jamie looked up at Mako with a little questioning smile: "Or do you not feel up to it?"

Roadhog shrugged. "Don't mind. If you want to." Lucio blushed lightly and snuggled up to her, shaking his head. "No, no, it's not. I just thought about preparing a little surprise for Hana. I found a recipe a while ago and wanted to do this for a while now. Now is pretty much the perfect time! I thought about baking her Moutain Dew Dorito cupcakes. I'm sure she'd love them, could make more too to tease the others and force them down their throats!", he giggled.

"If you'd rather rest it's understandable", she said while nuzzling under his chin. "Don’t want you to overwork yourself." "How sweet of you but I hope you know how to do things like that ‘cause I don’t." Chelsea purred at his reaction and kissed his cheek gently before cuddling him.

He grunted and pulled her over onto his lap, putting his arms around her and resting his head on hers. "What do you want me?", he looked down and said it cheeky, not caring for what to do. "Oh, i told you. I'm good at home cooking, that includes baking! I'll lead you, lovely." He flushed as he felt her soft lips and put his hands on her arms, pulling her even closer and a bit more to his level so he could nuzzle up to her cheek with an angelic smile.

"Don’t say it like that", she huffed embarrassed but that didn’t stop her from holding him close to herself as well, adding a quiet: "I want to do something for Hana." "Thought baking is different from cooking but really should have known you are good at everything. Thank you for showing me how to do things." She pulled away from the kiss to be able to look at him better and wished for nothing more right now than to capture the image of the expression he made forever in her mind to never forget it again.

He pulled his mask up a bit so he could give her a kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I know", he huffed and looked back at Lucio. "I'll rest, high on painkillers. Wouldn't be help." "Ah, yeah, i know that." Lucio chuckled and nodded before returning his attention to his girlfriend. "You're flattering me. There's a lot of stuff I can't do", he grinned embarrassed and took her hand back in his. "As long as you want to, i'll show you everything I can." He gave her the sweetest of smiles.

"Wait to get cheeky again when you feel better", she mumbled against his lips with a grin before looking quite uneasy over her shoulder at the other couple. "Still have a lot of time to figure those things out but for now I only see the good things. I surely want to know everything you can teach me." Her heart started melting at the way her boyfriend looked at her and she had to avert his eyes to calm down her blush.

He grinned into the kiss and moved closer to her ear. "Don't get in her way, she'll leave you", then gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Oh at that you are right! I'll show you how it is outside your town. I'll teach you everything!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, his face completely flushed as they could hear a camera sound and Tracer giggling at the back. She and Genji had moved in closer unnoticed so she could take a picture of the two absolutely adorable couples.

"I hope you are right. I'll just hope she won’t notice me too much." She laid her head on his shoulder a little more relaxed and just grinned as she noticed Tracer taking pictures. "Please do that, dear. We have all the time in the world for you to show me." Chelsea whipped her head around as she heard the camera sound and had to try her hardest to not get to embarrassed to a point were she'd have to cover up. Everything was fine, sex, drugs, murder, you name it but love? Hell no. She felt like she was a 12 year old girl going after her first crush when it came to that.

"She'll die if she tries anything. She knows that", he huffed and looked over his shoulder at Tracer before averting his eyes a bit embarrassed. Seeing how his girlfriend reacted he couldn't help but laugh and pull her into a kiss, giving Tracer a sign to take photos of them behind his back which she gladly did with sparkling eyes and grinning. With an 'I'll send ya'll later' she saluted and left the room quickly, dragging Genji with her.

"However you do things like that please continue doing that with others as well." She closed her eyes once Tracer left, holding one of his hands to her chest. Clearing her throat to hide her embarrassment she looked off to her side to collect her thoughts. "You'll have to get me used to these sort of things as well."

Nodding he rested his hand on her chest, the other in her lap, nearly falling asleep again since this was quite relaxing. "Aw i already am, sweetie." He moved in closer and gently moved her head so she looked into his eyes as he rested his head on her chest. "We got time, I will." He wanted to reassure her so bad as he saw her like that so he quickly moved in to another kiss.

She didn’t even move an inch when she felt Roadhog nearly falling asleep so that he could sleep with her in his arms if he wanted too. She might want to help but these were moments she'd never ruin for herself. "I can tell that. Just give me some time." She returned the kiss with new found confidence but a still lingering blush and made him rest back against her chest ones they pulled away from one another.

Roadhog yawned and pulled his mask back down. As much as he wanted to sleep right here and there, if he were to fall asleep Jamie wouldn't get out of his grip so he gently picked her up and sat her back down on the bench, ruffling through her hair before yawning, stretching and waving, turning around to get into a bed soon, stumbling a bit. "All the time you need", he grinned and looked over to Jamie who now was alone. "You got everything ready for some baking action?"  
Jamie waved him goodbye before nodding excited at Lucio, fiddling with the hem of her shirt "As long as the kitchen won’t blow up in the end I think the others won’t mind me helping you." "Thank you." She took a glance over at Jamie while moving her hand through Lucio's hair and offered her a little smile to make sure it was obvious she wasn’t threatening her.

"Oh hell no i'll make sure that won't happen. Just follow my lead! We're gonna do great!" He flicked her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. He let out a quiet purr as he moved in to her hand, snuggling up to it. He loved how changed she was to Jamie. Before she had always looked so disgusted, putting him down. It was nice to see her trying to get along.

"We'll see. I'm trying to behave buuuutttt..." Jamie giggled as she was starting to warm up to the thought of having the queen around especially since she was trying to use the right pronouns as well. Chelsea rolled her eyes at that but kept a smile nonetheless. She was trying hard, mostly for the sake of her boyfriend, but found it quiet nice.

Lucio chuckled and gave Chelsea a gentle nudge on the arm to signalize that she should move his wheelchair. Pulling out his phone he quickly searched up the recipe he wanted and gave Junkrat a sign to follow. "Before I help you with that, we need to buy the ingredients. Coming with us? Wait, Chelsea, you are coming too are you?" He looked up at her questioning.

"Is that even something you need to ask me?" Chelsea smiled warmly as she started pushing the wheelchair out of the dining hall, Junkrat following them quietly. "So where will we get everything? Just a normal store?"

He smiled sweetly at her."Well, it's literally mostly just normal baking stuff. Let's just hope they got Doritos and Mountain dew, else this won't work and really, i won't touch Hana's secret dew stack. Once she's back up, she'll end me", he laughed. "You two have never baked before, have you?"

"Where should we have done that? You can be lucky to have canned food in the outback and on the run, you don’t really have time for that." Junkrat followed them outside, blinking at the brightness of the sunlight since she had spent the last few days next to Mako in bed. "Exactly", Chelsea agreed with her chuckling, trying to remember where they walked past a supermarket the other day.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that…", he frowned but quickly threw his hands in the air and sloppily linked arms with both women. "I am gonna make this the damn best experience for you then! This will be awesome!" he giggled and pointed out where to go for his girlfriend. As he thought he saw something he blinked and looked to the side but as he saw nothing got back to grinning at the ladies happily.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Is just how things are there. Gets easier to manage the longer you live with it." Jamie chuckled at the gesture but otherwise thought about if she could get some sweets for herself later on as well as they passed a bunch of stores. Chelsea followed his directions silently but got thrown a bit off guard when she saw him looking around in confusion for a moment or so it seemed, didn’t push the subject tho since it was probably nothing.

As they entered the shop he looked around and back on the list, ordering them around to get what they needed while he himself waited somewhere at the entrance, insisting he would take up too much space between the aisles. While Chelsea searched for something a young woman approached her, her long, blond bangs covering most of her eyes, shyly looking down to the ground. "Umm, excuse me?" She had a sweet voice, her actions as shy as she was, her voice cracking while she spoke.

"Hm?" Chelsea looked back at the girl confused but used her new found kindness to not just ignore her and move on. How could she even be mean to such a shy thing? "Is there something I can do for you?"

The woman's face lit up and she pressed her hands tighter to her body. "I umm-", she averted her eyes before looking up at Chelsea. She was maybe as tall as Lucio. "Could you hand me that box up there?" She blushed and nestled with her fingers, biting her lip embarrassed, her pastel dress wrinkled where she pressed her hands to it.

Chelsea looked at her ‘till she could feel her getting fidgetty and uncomfortable under her gaze before reaching up to hand her the box with an encouraging smile. "Here you go. Not that comfortable around people, hm? Or am I just looking too intimidating?"

Their hands touched as she took the box with both hands. Quickly pulling away she viciously shook her head. "Please, it is not you. I-" Her face was hidden behind her bangs as she looked down and paused. "You look amazing!" She blushed lightly and took a step back, pressing the box close to her body. Bowing down she smiled, her bangs out of her eyes for a moment, revealing bright green ones. Giving her another sweet smile she turned around and waved, giving a sweet 'thank you' before hurrying to pay.

The thing she should have done was just laugh it off and move on with her life if it wasn’t the first time that a girl like that came up to her flustered due to her looks. It took her a few seconds to blink a couple times and move on with the things she did but kept smiling faintly to herself. ‘Cause her thoughts were thrown over one another she took more time when thought getting everything, hoping they wouldn’t mind or notice.

He raised an eyebrow seeing her this happy, already waiting back with Jamie, looking through her stuff. He didn't mind in the slightest tho, only happy that she was so he looked through the list once more, checked that they had everything and ordered them to pay. When they arrived the woman was just about to pay and take her things. She looked up and smiled at Chelsea.

She smiled back at her before looking away again to put their things up on the counter to pay, twirling her hair between her fingers as she waited with the others, Jamie standing next to her but all her attention was on her snacks she got for herself and herself alone.

Lucio couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Hana and Jamie when it came to being a goddamn gremlin about their snacks and sweets. Especially since she was wearing her clothes he couldn't help but giggle. He paid for the ingredients and eyed Chelsea lovingly as he moved outside, waiting for Jamie to pay too.

Shooting the girl one last glance she followed Lucio outside to wait there for the other woman who shouldn’t take too long. Jamie stepped outside after paying with the bag in her arms, reasoning that she could make sure that: "They wouldn’t get stolen that way", before laughing excitedly as she stuffed some gum in her mouth. Ever since Hana first gave her some she couldn’t get enough of it once she had some.

He remembered that gum at the smell. The day had been weird. Hana and Jamie had been having a sugar rush the whole day and up to no sleep. He just silently hoped Jamie wouldn't this time and chuckled at her gremlin being. "We got everything! Excited to work?", he grinned and looked between Chelsea and Jamie.

It was amazing to see how much Hana influenced Jamie or how similar they were sometimes. Jamie just suspected it must have been for Hana being one of the first people outside of Australia she met and as well as her showing her her interests. Either way she liked it that she had someone to share interests with.

"Gonna get ready for it. If am getting more sugar you might need to clean up after me more than actually baking", Jamie said as she popped another gum in her mouth. Her jaw would surely hurt later. Chelsea frowned at Jamie but shrugged. "If that’s the prize to pay then sure. Let's cut you on the sugar tho."

"Agreed", he raised an eyebrow and smiled. As much as it'd be fun to have her around completely done in, when they were actually gonna do stuff it was better to keep her clean until they were done. It didn't take long until they were back at HQ and quickly moved into the kitchen, putting the ingredients away to start working. Lucio clapped his hands and grinned. "Chelsea? Get me a large and small bowl, a spatula, two spoons, a knife and..", he thought for a moment. "A beaker, will you? And Jamie, you could open the fridge and get me the leftover milk and eggs as well as the cupcake form and heat up the oven." He started opening packages to ready everything.

Jamie already wanted to run over to the oven excited but was held back by Chelsea. "I'll do that", she said before patting her shoulder and turning on the oven so they wouldn’t need to risk burning down the base. Huffing and sticking her tongue out, Jamie went to open the fridge to get the requested things while keep watching her pouting. She ignored it for most parts tho and looked through the cupboards to search for bowls and pretty much everything else.

Lucio chuckled as he watched the two. It was nearly adorable how they stood there, could be older and younger sister while Jamie would definitely play the younger part. Grinning he pushed himself up in the wheelchair and sorted the materials. "Okay, it's kind of hard to work like this. You gotta do most. First, put in the cake mix, pudding, oil, Mountain Dew and eggs. This much", he showed them his phone. "Make the batter smooth, okay?"

Jamie nodded excited and grabbed the things she was told to put in the bowl, ripping of the wrappers with her teeth. She was messy but it was clear she was trying her best and not just be making more work even though it hardly worked. Chelsea let her do it without saying anything and just made sure she wasn’t overdoing things too much.

He laughed and moved in closer, taking the spatula. "Okay, now, catch!" He gave Jamie a sign and threw the spatula over to her. "Gotta mix that stuff until it's well combined!" They really were like sisters. If he didn't know Chelsea hated Jamie he'd guess they were pretty close. Grinning he pulled out his phone and shot a few pictures of the two concentrating on getting his orders right. It was the most fun he had in a while. Baking together with others always was hella fun.

Jamie caught it and immediately started mixing the batter, using all her strength to make it perfect. As gross as the cupcakes might sound to some people she was honestly quite excited about trying them. While Chelsea kept watching her she moved closer to Lucio. She didn’t have anything to do now anyways since Jamie happily took most of it.

He watched a bit worried at how much strength she used but it worked out quite well. Not too much powder went astray. "Okay, okay, that's enough!" He looked at the batter and moved the cupcake cups over to her. "Put those in the form and fill in about 3/4th. Then put it in the oven and put the timer up to 16 minutes." He smiled and looked up at Chelsea as he remembered something and pulled her down to his level, whispering. "Hey, I don't remember. Did you clean yourself?" He looked a bit worried, mostly since the subject was awkward, especially since they were baking cupcakes right now.

"Will do!" She saluted to him, spatula still in hand, which made some batter drip onto the ground. Biting her tongue she tried to fill them exactly how she was told to do. "Yeah yeah." At first she didn’t quite understand what he had said since she was too focused on keeping Jamie out of trouble and only halfheartedly muttered the response, shrugging but the more she thought about what he had said realization hit her hard and she visibly tensed.

He grinned at first but quickly turned to look up at his girlfriend a little more worried as he noticed her tensing. "Well, if you say so...You okay though?" Since he didn't want Junkrat to worry he quickly looked back and gave her a thumbs up, grinning but his grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jamie looked from one to the other worried and the worry only got more justified when he didn’t saw Chelseas expression changing at all. In fear of being schooled she kept her mouth shut and nodded understanding. Chelsea meanwhile was silently freaking out. She already drew out the worse case scenarios that could acure from... this. "I... I need to go somewhere real quick", she mumbled before slowly walking out of the kitchen, not caring about the weird looks she got from others.

Lucio sighed. This had turned out worse than he could ever had imagined. He was worried for Chelsea but sure that it wasn't good following her now so he bit his lip and moved the wheelchair closer to Jamie, trying to keep his grin up."Okay, we still got enough time left. Any idea to pass it?"

Maybe she was just overreacting? Yeah, that was it. Just overreacting. True or not, it didn’t make her less anxious so she went to lay down in her room ‘till she could make her mind relax again. "Not really.." Jamie fiddled with her thumbs awkwardly, leaning against the counter.

Lucio laid back and cursed as he saw that they still had fourteen minutes left. "Okay, no fun but let's clean up until the cupcake are baked. Then we can get to decorating." He was good at covering up so he put a smile up and nudged her side. "Come on, get that smile back up!" He grinned and slowly stabilized to stand up and fill the sink with water to help with cleaning.

It was obvious that worrying wouldn’t help so she went back to smiling as well as helping to clean up, putting the leftover ingredients away before scrubbing the counter clean. "You really just want to see people happy, hm?", she asked without looking over at him. "She can be glad to have you."

Sighing relaxed he sunk back into the chair and let Jamie do the rest. "It's the least I can do." He looked to the side before smiling excited, looking up at her with shining eyes. "You really think so? She's just amazing I honestly don't know how I deserve her." He scratched his cheek a bit embarrassed. "How is Roadhog to you?"

"You make her relax way more then I've ever seen her. You do wonders to her really." Even though she wasn’t facing him she still looked away embarrassed but happy he asked. "Well... he is really sweet to me. Not at all like the killing machine he usually is. Even without us being together before I could still feel that he acted differently towards me..." She didn’t even realize when she wasn’t talking to Lucio anymore and instead thinking about everything Mako and her had been through together.

Blushing he moved up to her and gave her a pat on the back. "That's great to hear! He always seems so bighearted and sweet. Nothing you'd expect from someone looking that tough." Grinning he had his thoughts running hot about the queen as the oven alarm clock went off. "Oh hell yeah! Fresh cupcakes! Okay okay, carefully take them out and leave them to cool over there. Also put the small bowl up and the spatula. I'll be right back to give you directions, just gonna check on Chelsea. Maybe she is well enough to come back." Hearing that he did good gave him confidence to awkwardly move the wheelchair to their door and knock.

"I'll prepare everything ‘till you are back", Jamie said to him as he left and took out the cupcakes before preparing the other things needed. During that short period of time she didn’t really calm down that much so when she heard the knock on the door she at least freaked out before putting up a fake smile to open it.

He smiled and extended his hand. "Are you doing a bit better than before, dear?" It was obvious she didn't feel good but he didn't want to force anything on her and just hoped to get a small smile back. No matter which emotion in it, just not a fake one. He didn't know why she didn't feel good. He hoped it just wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, I am feeling better, don’t worry, dear." She forced it harder to make her smile look less fake but it was having more the opposite effect. "Lets go back to Jamie to not make her wait, hm?" Closing the door behind her she left their room to take the handles of the wheelchair to walk back to the kitchen.

"Agreed!", he grinned, keeping up his happy attitude no matter how much her forced smile pained him. He tried to calm himself by telling himself it was a good sign she tried but it did have quite the opposite effect. He didn't show it and instead waved when he saw the tall woman waiting. "Sorry for the wait! Put mhm…", he pulled out his phone to look it up. "Put sugar, butter, cream cheese, lemon zest, Mountain Dew ummm...green food colouring. ah and the vanilla extract in the bowl and mix it like the batter. Or do you wanna try this time, dear?" He looked up to Chelsea questioning.

Jamie couldn’t really read eithers expression well and assumed things were back to normal to which at least she regained her usual happy self and offered the things they needed to Chelsea since she couldn’t do anything yet. Chelsea accepted the offer with a little crooked grin and began mixing the ingredients.

"Looks good, okay, just a little more...okay now stop, that's perfect!" The substance was bright green and literally the whole room smelled of Mountain Dew. Searching in a shelf he pulled out a needle and slid it over to Jamie. "Put this in the cupcakes, pull it out and check if there's still wet batter on it." He had wanted to take pictures of Chelsea baking but now forgot about it. Since she didn't look happy anyway it wouldn't be too much of a great picture anyway.

Jamie stuck the needle in every cupcake individually "They are all done. Think they are cold enough to put the toppings on already?" Chelsea went to scoop some of the topping up to try it and could immediately taste how sweet it was. Not sure if she liked it or not.

He moved over to Jamie and slightly pressed down on two of them to feel if they were alright. "Mhm, should do. It might melt a bit but it doesn't need to look amazing anyway", he chuckled and got three large spoons out, handing the two women one each. "Let's get the icing on together! Doritos are the last part", he winked and grinned as he saw her questioning look tasting what she had mixed together.

"Hey if we do it it'll always look amazing." Jamie grabbed one of the cupcakes and put a spoonful of frosting on it. Of course she'd use a lot, Hana loved everything sweet after all. Chelsea started putting frosting on them as well but not remotely as much. It made her slowly forget about her worries to be around the two and it made her fake smile fade more and more into a real one.

"Oh heck yeah!" Just as he wanted to put frosting on them too he saw the two concentrating on their work, especially he noticed how Chelsea relaxed so he quickly pulled out his phone and took a few photos before snatching the last cupcake from Jamie’s hands, sticking out his tongue and carefully putting icing on it, making it smooth with the back of his spoon and building it up a little. Then he got the Doritos and threw them on the counter. "We need them smashed, girls! Who wants to do it?"

Jamie huffed when Lucio took the cupcake out of her hand but let him and instead took the bag of Doritos to herself. Grinning Chelsea slammed her fist down on the bag, making Jamie jump in surprise to what she responded with a laugh. "Guess I'll be doing that."

Bursting out into laughter he watched the two and took the cupcake form, putting the frosted cupcakes back inside it and resting it on his lap. "You ready? Be the goddamn Dorito fairy and sprinkle these creations with a side of gremlins!!", he giggled and had his hands in the air to not have them in the way.

Laughing she ripped the bag open and pushed back into pouting Jamie's hands. "She is after Hana the gremlin here so she'll be the Dorito fairy." After at first being startled she bursted out laughing as well and sprinkled most of the Dorito crumbs on the cupcakes but stuffed the rest of them in her mouth "I guess that is true but I will never be like Hana!"

"True, she is the goddess of gremlins. You are close though." Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes he moved the wheelchair to the kitchen table and pulled out the cupcakes, pressing the Dorito crumbs into the frosting a bit more. Licking his fingers clean he grimaced for just a second before turning around, an especially messy one in his hands. "Soooo? Who wants to try first?"

"I'm a work in progress." Jamie licked her fingers clean before crumbling up the bag and throwing it away. "How about we all try a bit?" Chelsea suggested and got a knife to cut it into three pieces. "No one of you is getting around trying it. I'm sure Jamie will enjoy it the most." Nodding said person took one of the pieces and inspected it before stuffing it in her mouth.

Lucio eyed the piece of Cupcake distrustfully and smelled it, grimacing a Little at the strong smell. He rather looked at Jamie and raised an eyebrow, trying to take as much time as possible before trying the abominational piece of bakeware. "So? How is it?"

"I like it!", Jamie mumbled with her mouth full, wanting to grab another one if they weren’t for Hana, licking her fingers clean. Chelsea eyed her questioning before she looked back at the piece of cupcake in her hand and took a small bite, cringing at the flavor but still eating it. "Its ok. Had worse."

He watched Jamie first, then Chelsea, then looked back at the cupcake. "Here goes nothing…", he mumbled, tucking a dread behind his ear and taking a bite. Pressing his eyes together he gulped the rest of the cupcake down and stuck out his tongue. "This is...worse than expected." He grinned at Jamie. "Glad you like it though. Let's torture the rest of the team." He took a plate out, put the cupcakes atop and held it on his lap. "Just gonna bring those to the dining hall. Whoever wants one can take it. Which one should we take for Hana?"

“It was something I tried but won’t eat again unless I have to." The taller woman went to get a plate to put the cupcakes for Hana on them. "How about one of the ones that turned out best?" Jamie nodded in agreement and took the two best looking ones to put them on the other plate. "Let's see who is brave enough to try one."

"Oh hell yes. We can't always be there soooo how about we put the cupcakes up, a free cupcakes sign to it and i secretly film all day when people take one. We can watch it later then." He giggled and gave them a sign to move. "We gotta watch Hana personally though."

"Sounds like a plan. Think anyone besides Hana and me would even like them?" Jamie was leaning on the counter, giggling about the idea as she licked some of the leftover frosting out of the bowl. "Hopefully Hana is awake and feels well enough to try some. You really need more people here if stuff like that keeps happening." She put the plate down before popping her back with a pleased sigh.

"Unlikely", he let out a small laugh. "I really hope so too. Let's just get over and see after preparing this surprise plate of gremlin cupcakes. Can you lead us to where she stays after that, Jamie?"

"We'll see and sure, I'll do that. Hopefully she isn’t sleeping. Angela kinda forbid her to play videogames cause of her head you know." She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for them to go.

"Makes sense." He nodded to himself and pulled Chelsea closer. "Can you help me move? He winked and looked back at Jamie. "Didn't Roadhog get wounded too? How is he doing?"

"No need to ask for that." Chelsea leaned down to his level to pull him into a short but passionate kiss, her previous worries forgotten. "Oh he is doing ok. He'd been through worse but it doesn’t make me less worried for him. Let's just go now tho. He'll be fine, that’s all that matters." Jamie fiddled with her shirt before grabbing the plate for Hana and decided to lead them out of the kitchen so she wouldn’t accidentally start rambling again.

"Love you." Lucio's heart melted as he felt Chelsea's soft lips on his and his worries from before evaporated. She had probably just felt a little sick. "Well, if you worry for him i'm Glad he's doing okay! I mean, he can apparently walk too. A little jealous." He giggled while they moved to the dining hall to set everything up, installing his phone as a camera between the leaves of a plant next to the bakewares. Patting as if he needed to get rid of dust on it he grinned and looked to Jamie."So, mind leading us to Hana?"

"Not all. Let's see if she's awake." Jamie lead them down the hallways to the recovery rooms to the one were Hana was resting and knocked on the door before entering, being polite for Hana's sake, Chelsea following close behind with Lucio.

Her eyes were closed, a bandage wrapped around her head with the shaved of hair. She was pale and looked kind of thin, pretty sick she looked at least. They were greeted by a kind of clinic smell and the beeping of machines that were attached to her via different cables. The room was kind of dark and the sheets white and hygienic. Her chest was rising and falling very slowly, barely noticeable even.

Jamie didn’t seem as affected by Hana's state and instead just grabbed a chair to sit down next to her after putting the cupcakes down. "Hey Hana", she said with a slight grin. "Not doing too much better, hm? I promise you, as soon as you are out of here, you can finally beat me at those games you wanted to play with me but we didn’t have the time to yet." Quietly Chelsea looked Hana over and was more than confused by how sick she looked. By how Jamie had made it seem she thought she might already be just lying in bed and begging to get out of it as soon as possible but this... she didn’t expect it.

Slowly the girl’s eyes opened and her dry lips started moving. Her voice was horse and quiet. "Hey Jamie." She giggled slightly but quickly started coughing and had a pained expression. "I can't wait. I guess I was good at gaming, wasn't I? I sure wish I can still." She sounded sad, then looked at Chelsea and Lucio with a confused expression. "Who are you? I am sorry if I have seen you before." She started laughing again, desperately. "Amnesia sure got me." Lucio's eyes widened and he teared up, slowly moving towards her. He couldn't speak though his mouth was open.

Wordless Chelsea moved over to them, getting a chair for herself to sit next to Hana's bed as well. It didn’t effect her as much as Lucio since she only knew her for a few days but it pained her how hurt it made him look. Jamie noticed his sadness as well and tried lightening the mood by keeping up a smile. "Don’t worry. We'll help you remember everything, Hana!"

She put up a smile and reached out to Jamie with a shaky hand, trying to take hers. "Hana, it's Lucio. I'm Lucio", he interrupted with a shaky voice. "Lucio? I don't remember that name. Sorry." He felt heartbroken, staying where he was, unable to cope what was happening. Since Jamie had been the one to care for her all this time she mostly concentrated on him. "Those clothes. They fit you", she said to him, her own clothing nothing more than some white sickbed nightgown. "Is it yours?"

She took her hand, holding it lightly as if it were as fragile as glass that could shatter any moment. "No, those are yours. I should have asked before but I didn’t want to bother you while you were resting." Noticing her boyfriend getting more sad, Chelsea put her arm around him to pull him closer. "Give her some time, ok? Compared to her you are in a way better state and we both know how long you'll take to fully recover", she whispered to him.

Lucio mumbled a quiet 'I know' before biting his lip, a tear rolling down his cheek and moving backwards to the door, mumbling a silent 'sorry, i need to take a rest', opening it and quickly moving out of the room and to his own to sleep over this. He also didn't want to let Hana see him cry. Hana frowned as she saw it, emotionless to it since she did not feel any connection. "I must have looked cool if this is mine", she grinned. "Don't worry. You look great in them." Her eyes wandered to the cupcakes. "What is this?"

Chelsea looked after him with a sigh. It hurt to see him so sad over it and her not being able to help at all. The only thing she could do now was to give him some time for himself and hope it would help him but sitting in this room with the two wasn’t helping her either so she got up and excused herself as well, leaving Jamie and Hana alone. "You looked cool in them and I can’t wait seeing you wearing your clothes again instead of this stuff." She followed her gaze grinning. "Oh, those? Well, you used to like Mountain Dew and Doritos so we made you cupcakes with that stuff. Wanna try one?"

She nodded excited and something glimmered up in her eyes. "Mountain Dew. The name is familiar." She eyed them before averting her eyes a bit embarrassed. "I'm kind of weak still so could you like feed me and unwrap it? It's kind of hard to do on my own." She giggled saddened.

"Maybe you'll remember it once you tried it." Jamie looked hopeful at her and eagerly nodded when she asked for help. "For you, I'll gladly help." She picked one of the cupcakes up and carefully unwrapped it. Holding it close to her so she could take a bite of it without having to move much. "If you'd like I could help you trying to remember more stuff as well. I haven’t asked before but do you remember fighting with your mech? How to do it or even how it looked like?"

She took a shaky bite and chewed slowly on a small piece of it, slowly lighting up. "I think I know why I liked it." She took another small bite and got frosting and Dorito bits all over her lips and up to her nose. Frowning she shook her head. "I know I have a mech. You told me but I...I don't know I." She tried her best to remember but instead a headache hit her and she moved back more into the pillows. "I don't remember."

"Dont push yourself too hard thinking about things. We can still get your memory back when you get out of this bed." She used her thumb to wipe her clean of the toppings. "I'm glad you slowly remember things tho. Means you are recovering well."

"Oh, thank you." She looked up at her and smiled again. "True. I still have a long way to go though. Tell me, who is 'Lucio'? Was I close with him?"  
"You were best friends. Closer than we were so that’s why he was so crestfallen when you couldn’t remember him at all." She put the cupcake back down on the plate, wiping her hand on her shorts.

"Oh I-" she bit her lip. "I don't remember him, at all. Nothing he's just not- Just not there. Just gone. I am sorry." She exhaled and closed her eyes. "I- should think about this when I am better. How are you today, Jamie?"

"He just needs time accepting the fact that you are still recovering. I'm still suprised you remembered me of all people the most." She leaned back in her seat, watching her calm "I'm doing good right now. I might go and borrow more of your clothes and go and check out some stores later. Want me to get you anything as well?"

She chuckled. "Do that." Thinking about her question she opened her eyes a bit and looked back at her. "Get me a plushie, will you? It's so lonely being here all the time." She moved her arm as a machine suddenly started beeping loudly.

"I will if that would make you happy." She eyed the machine confused, her confusion soon turning to worry due her not knowing what it meant. "Hey, what does that mean? What’s going on?"

"Ah, I accidentally ripped the needle out of my arm that drugs me up with painkillers." She shakily moved the blanket aside and showed him her arm that was bleeding a little. "Could you get Angela?"

"She'll be there right away." She quickly jumped to her feet and made her way to Angela's office to get her for Hana. She knocked on the door before entering. "Hey, Hana needs you for a sec."

Instead of Angela he found Ana searching through a few documents. She looked up and looked a bit confused. "Angela is out, Jamie. What is it? Is it urgent? Can I be of help?" She stood up and moved the documents back, walking over to Jamie with a worried expression.

"Well it ain’t anything to worry about really. Hana just accidentally got the needle for her painkillers out of her arm and needs someone to put it back into place." Jamie smiled at her calmly to ease her worries. "No need to worry"

She relaxed and gave him a pat on the back. "Then we should not let her wait too long. Don't want her painkillers to wear off, right?", she chuckled and moved towards the door. "How are you doing? And Roadhog too? All you've been doing is care for Hana or yourselves so I haven't seen you much." She smiled and went into the hallway where Phara was apparently waiting for someone or something. She looked at Jamie, then at her mother, frowned and gave Jamie a despising look which Ana didn't seem to see since she was waiting for his answer.

"I'm fine and he is doing better as well. It's nice to take care of them. Well, they sleep a lot to recover and I don’t have to much to do than sit next to them so it’s an easy jobm, but still!" Jamie followed Ana to Hanas room with a wide smile. She felt good since she knew she was doing a good job keeping her friends company and even the glares coming from Pharah didn’t sour her mood.

She chuckled and pinched Jamie's arm. "You're doing a good job. They can be lucky to have you. It's lonely without someone to care for when you are sick." They reached the room where Hana stayed and opened it, an eager Hana waiting for them. Ana quickly moved up to the Machine and inspected it and Hana's arm.

"Thanks Ana. I'm really just trying my best to make people see I am not just all about explosions." She happily went back over to Hana and leaned on the bed frame to watch Ana putting the needle back into her arm. She wanted to wait to make sure Hana was ok before she went and got her the promised plushie."Oh, of course you are not." She pushed the needle back in and a new band aid over it to keep it down. "There you go. Don't move so much, okay?" She gave Hana a peck on the forehead who nodded with a sleepy smile. Looking back at Jamie she pet Hana's shaved head for a moment. "Call me again if it's something like this. I'll gladly help." She waved, gave Hana a last smile and left.

She nodded and waved after Ana before turning back to Hana, leaning over her to give her a light hug. "You should sleep for a bit. I'll be back in about an hour, ok?". After squeezing her briefly she let her go to wave her goodbye to change into a nice and long dress she found in Hana's closet and got some money before leaving HQ.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

Hana nodded already half dosed off and watched her go. Phara in thus watched Jamie change and leave, followed her and hit her up outside, slamming her up against a wall. "What bullshit are you trying to pull?", she hissed and angrily gritted her teeth.

Letting out a quiet yelp at the sudden force she looked down at Pharah in slight fear but regained her smile again moments later. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

She slammed her against the wall once more. "Don't try to trick me! You're obviously trying to get Ana's trust and believe me, I won't let a dirty bastard like you near her! Think dressing up in girl clothes will make you more likeable? Well, you're wrong. You're not her daughter!" She spat out, her eyes gleaming furiously taking in Jamie's fear for the seconds it was shown.

She sucked in a breath after the second slam had knocked the air out of her lungs and her smile dropped fully into a pained frown. "I don’t wear this for her! I don’t care how she sees me as long as she is nice to me. Why do you even care so much what she does?" She grabbed her wrist to try am make her let go of her. "Maybe if you wouldn’t act the way you do she'd give you more attention as well!"

This made Phara explode. She slapped Jamie with all her might so that the taller one fell, standing above her. "Shut up." Her voice was cold and her eyes clearly wished for nothing more than the taller ones death. "You know nothing. Don't try to judge me. You bastard." She spat out another time and stepped on her, pressing her boot down hard. "Just stay away. It's not a question, it's an order. Do you understand? Stay. The fuck. Away." She paused and broke off her words, intimidating even more.

The slap made her cry out, this time more to the force behind it. Pharah was strong, way stronger then her and that she made noticeable. That look she was given made her flinch and avert her eyes to not feel even more intimidated. All she could do was nod in fear of her really doing something worse to her. "I'm sorry. I wont bother her anymore if that’s what you wish-"

"You better", she growled and pressed her boot down hard one more time before slowly moving it away, wiping a bit off dirt on Jamie's clothing. "Now piss off you stinking piece of garbage before I lose myself! I swear. If I see you this near to her again, you don't want to find out what will happen. Believe me on that one", she hissed and eyed her, glaring, waiting for her to get out of her sight.

Without a second thought she got to her feet and stumbled a few steps away from her before breaking of into running a few feet to get away from her. She wouldn’t want to see Pharah at her worse if she already acted like this to warn her. It pained her to have to stay away to the one person that was the closest to a mother she had in her life but life ain’t fair after all. Maybe some milk tea would cheer her up? That thought seemed quiet nice to her so she dusted herself off and went to go to the nearest café.

The Café was small and filled with people, some raising an eyebrow seeing Jamie's reddened cheek from being slapped. The waiter groaned at having another Person to take care of. "What can I bring you, Sir?" he was annoyed And hell he showed it.

Her wavering self consciousness made her shrink in on herself when she felt the other peoples eyes on her and the way the waiter addressed her didn’t help one bit. She couldn’t bring herself to argue right now tho and wanted to get out of there as soon as she could again, her voice barely above a whisper. "Some milk tea, please."

"Take out or for drinking here? Which tea type?" He yawned, scratched his beard and looked up impatient, already heating up water, not caring how insecure Jamie acted.

Nervously she began to play with shirt, eyes mostly casted to the floor but she sometimes glanced up to look at the guy in front of her. "Take out and well... just milk tea. I don’t know-"

He sighed and brewed up black tea, adding milk in it and filling it into a plastic cup, handing it over to her. "That'll be 3.20£ sir."

She fished some money out of her pocket and put it on the counter and took her cup, mumbling a quiet: "Take the change", before she hurried outside to get away from that place.

It was already getting dark outside and the first street lamps started flickering. The air was fresh and nice, playing with the hem of her dress's skirt. There weren't many people where she had run off to. The Café had been full, the streets were, aside for a few sidewalks, quite empty.

The silence was for once welcome by her as she sipped her tea and walked through the empty streets. Maybe suppressing any sort of negative feelings was slowly getting too much even for her to handle. She should ask Angela about it some time when she would be back.

The quiet should not last for long as a woman ran up to her, wearing ripped, tight clothing, her black hair messy and wild, her mascara smudged. "Help! Please help me!"

"Woah, woah. What happened? Calm down please and then tell me what I can do for you." Jamie put her hands on her shoulders, a bit awkwardly due to her still holding her cup and looked her over for injuries.

"It's my little brother he- he's stuck and I- I can't help him. Please!" She started crying. "I wish I wasn't. This. Weak!" She started hitting herself while tears fell on her shirt.

"Tell me what I can do and I'll try to help you as best I can." She grabbed her wrists to make her stop hurting herself. "Where is he? Maybe we can help him together."

She nodded and slowly pulled out of her grip, wiping her tears away. "He was just playing around when a box fell on top of him and I can't get it off", she whined and took her hand. "Over here. Please try to get it off him." She pulled her into an alleyway.

Nodding she followed her. For some reason she had a bad feeling about this but she genuinely looked like she was in need of help so she followed her nonetheless what her mind told her.

"Over there! There he is!", she whined and pointed to a box where a small shoe was lying in front. Just as Jamie moved up to it a hit to the head made her black out. The last thing she could feel was getting picked up.

After what seemed like an eternity she slowly began to wake up, blinking a couple times to adjust her eyes to the darkness surrounding her. It took her a couple minutes to even register what had happened before she blacked. Fear struck her when she realized she was probably being held hostage to get the reward set on her head by the police, tensing even further when she couldn’t get up due to the girl having taken her prostetics.

"Our Princess is awake." The girl from before was chewing on bubblegum and held a taser to Jamie's head. "Oh, how is she?" it was a male voice that Jamie could now hear. Dark and hoarse. "I don't know. Why don't you ASK her?", the girl said annoyed and the room slowly lit up revealing something that looked like a garage and Jamie in handcuffs in a cage in the middle. One man with a cap moved up to Jamie and smiled. "How is our little sweetie? Does your head still hurt?"

Shyly she nodded, not saying anything about the nickname despite it making her feeling weird to hear those people using something like that for her. "What do you want from me?", she asked, her voice small and her eyes filled with fear as she looked at her surroundings and the people standing around her. She mostly looked between the people that were talking to or about her but she could feel more eyes on her the from just the three.

"Nothing much, sweetheart. No need to be scared." He reached inside the cage and played with her hair, smiling sweet. "Drop it, Russo. It's getting boring you do this with everyone we get." "But can't you see our princess is frightened?" He pulled away and turned around. "Well, princess. May I introduce." He turned back to her and made a hand gesture at which ten guys moved out of the darkness and up to the cage. All of them naked and grinning.

Jamie pressed her back up against the bars of the cage to move away as far away from those people. Her bad expectations proved to have been topped by something far worse. "Don’t tell me you..." She looked more terrified than she already had been and instinctively pressed her thighs shut as well as closing her mouth.

"Dear, dear you frightened her. Oh, sweetie. What are we gonna do with you." He shook his head, his smile turning into an evil grin for a few seconds before he reached back inside the cage and stroked her cheek. "What do you think we'll do, hm?" The other men looked impatient, sitting down around the cage in a circle like in a ritual, eyeing what was going on

Curling up on herself she moved her head away from that guy’s hand, the only thing that was keeping her save at this point was the cage she sat in. It was scary to see those people so eager to get things going. "You are going to hurt me", she quietly said before shutting her eyes tightly, hoping it was all just some kind of sick dream and she would wake up next to Mako who would comfort her and make her feel better.

"How cute", the woman grinned and poked her. "Quite", the men nodded and gave out agreeing noises. "Open the cage, Marie." "Sure." She grinned, saluted and opened the cages door, waving for her to get out.

In fear of getting beaten up she got out of the cage, sitting down on the floor outside of it, trembling and clutching her dress like it was the last thing keeping her alive. Her breathing sped up as she tried her best not to hyperventilate, tears already shooting to her eyes.

"Aw, she is so obedient~" "How boring!" Some of the guys started booing and growling, wanting to see a bit more action. "Oh shut up boys! You'll get her actions soon enough!" Russo kneeled down and put one hand to her chin, moving his thumb over her lip. "What is your name?" Marie in thus took the cage and moved it away.

"..Jamie." She carefully looked up at him, taking a few deep breaths so she wouldn’t get light headed which, if she thought about it, would have been nice. It wasn’t exactly calming to look at him but since he wasn’t sitting there naked like the rest it was at least better, still shying away from his touch.

He moved up and made a wide hand gesture. "Jamie, boys and girls!" He kneeled back down and gestured Marie to come closer again. "Let me inspect you, Jamie." He spelled her name out, grinning and moved his thumb to her lips, trying to force his way inside her mouth.

Pressing her mouth shut she turned her head off to the side, wishing to be able to push him away if she wasn’t busy holding herself in a sitting position. She felt weak, not being able to defend herself. What good did one arm and leg do in situations like this? Nothing. Sooner or later she'd have to blindly obey to get out of this.

He growled and forced her to move her head back. As he still could not quite force his way inside her mouth he gave Marie a nod who smirked and held the taser to her neck, giving her a quick shock to loosen her up. He quickly took the moment and moved his thumbs inside her mouth, holding it open so he could take in the view. "So sweet, I gotta taste it", he grinned and moved in closer to kiss her.

The shock caused her to twitch, a whine getting pulled out of her throat when her mouth was held open. It made her feeling sick to have someone elses tongue shoved into her mouth, kissing her like she belonged to him. She was clinging to the hope that as long as she played nice she'd get out sooner so she pushed up into the kiss, ignoring that her brain told her it was not what she wanted.

He chuckled, moved his fingers out her mouth and roughly pushed against her, only moving backwards as he felt himself running out of breath. Licking over his lips he grinned. "Strawberry." Looking around the men he made a wide hand gesture. "Who of you wants to start?" Grinning he looked down at her. "Who do YOU want to start?" Marie rolled her eyes and pressed the taser closer to Jamie's neck, squatting down to her level, nonchalantly giving her another small shock, chuckling as she eyed her.

"No one." Jamie hated that the kiss left her breathless and even more did so that she was supposed to decide who would get to have their way with her first. Looking down at her hand she felt her heart sinking, there would be no way out of this.

"Boss, can I go first? I can get her up for this." A tall guy stood up, his hair short and greasy. He looked weak as he was small and his ribcage showed slightly but his smug smile showed he knew exactly what he would do. "Come on, boss. He'll break her right away. We want to have a go too!" An agreeing murmur made their way through the men. "Oh shut up you crybabys!" Marie stood up and waved her taser around, kicking Jamie in the stomach to throw her down, her foot resting on her. "I won't look at this fucking bullshit much longer! Just get on with it, Jack! Make a show." She chuckled and waved Russo aside so Jack could walk up to Jamie.

Whining she gripped onto Marie's ankle to try and make her let her go, wriggling around under her to try to escape them. She didn’t even notice how the wiggling pretty much lifted her dress up. How could she notice when she tried her best not to get hurt? Apparently the others noticed it tho, getting more excited the more she showed of herself. Somehow she managed to to get her off when Jack was next to her, terrified looking up at him "Please."

Marie stumbled to the side, impressed at the strength the girl showed but stayed where she was, watching. Jack grinned and squatted down, not giving a shit that he showed off his erection even more like that. "You're already getting your skirt up for us, how could I just let you go." Grinning he moved in closer and grabbed her wrist to pull her to him. "You're our enjoyment for today. We paid for you. You can't just go and leave." He laughed at her terrified expression, his scruffy beard wearing a line of drool.

"Pay for someone else. I had enough to deal with already." She tried pulling her hand back to herself, leaving her dress how it was. "Why would you even want something like this? Why must you ruin peoples lives even further." She tried her best to glare at him in disgust but it didn’t quite look the way she wished it would.

He Started laughing like a madman before slamming her down hard on the ground so she hit her already bruised head on the cold stones. "You'll soon enough understand how much fun this is!" Grinning he sniffed her and licked her neck, leaving a line of drool, his hands moving to her chest, searching for her nipples through the clothing.

"... Can I go home after this?" Jamie squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to suppress a forced moan, gripping onto his shoulder to weakly push at him. She should have never come here, never should have left Australia in the first place. The radiation might have been slowly killing her but it was a nicer thought than to be stuck between horny guys lusting over her.

He laughed as an answer and waved two people over to raise her up and hold her in the air, her foot barely touching the ground. "Your clothes are in the way!", he grinned and ripped her dress apart to reveal her underwear. Licking his lips he moved in and pressed his dick against her crotch, starting to grind against her but stopping as he felt something unusual. "What the...?" He took her underwear and tore it apart. Starting to laugh he held his stomach, tears shooting up to his eyes. "Would you look at that?! We didn't even get a proper woman! We got a damned trap!" The men started murmuring again, moving in closer to inspect her, some looking disgusted as they saw her dick, others faces lighting up more.

Her face lit up in embarrassment as her body was exposed to the cold air of the room, feeling her body reacting against her will. "If it would make you less willing to do anything to me I wouldn’t even be bothered." She pressed her thighs together to hide her hardening length, thinking about showing it off more to make them disgusted of her but by the looks she got from some of them she decided against it.

He growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair, ripping her head towards him. "Seems we need to shut you up already. You talk too much." The two men holding her up let go and one kicked her in the back and on the ground. Her head still in his hand he pressed her close to his dick. "Suck me off, 'princess'." He said the ‘princess’ in a playful tone and smirked while one guy squatted down to move his fingers to her foot, holding it up and letting his finger run along her toes.  
Shaking her head violently she kept her eyes up on him, look pleading for him to spare her. The guy holding her foot made it hard tho to keep her mouth shut. A small laugh was ripped from her throat, giving Jack enough time to force her onto his dick.

"I'm warning you, missy. Don't you dare bite or i'll deepthroat you until you puke and believe me. There are some guys here who like that", he smirked, his voice sharp and his eyes glaring down at her. "Get to work!" He moved her head while the other guy started licking her foot, sucking on her toes. Lines of drool ran down her leg as another guy moved forward, pleasuring himself, his eyes fixed on her, moving closer until she could smell the guy’s sweat.

Clawing at Jack's leg to hold herself up, not sure if she should be more disgusted by the dick in her mouth or the guys pleasuring themselves on her leg. Trying to keep her tea from before down she began to move her head, trying not to puke just from the thought of another guy’s dick besides Mako's in her mouth.

Pulling her ear he slammed inside her once, annoyed by her sloppy work. "Use your hand and tongue damned bitch!" "I can use her here already right?" Another guy moved her leg stump upwards and trailed along her entrance with two fingers, slowly moving them inside several times but only the tips, quickly pulling them out every time. "Loosen missy up first. Don't want her to bite me for real", he laughed while, except for three, the others started surrounding her too, stroking their dicks at the show. Marie giggled and shoved a few guys aside, a bearer cable in her hands that was affixed to the ceiling. "Let me help you bastards." She quickly moved it under her belly to stabilize her. "See, now you can fly sweetie." She booped Jamie's nose before disappearing into the background.

Tears shot to her eyes feeling them poking around at her entrance so she peaked over her shoulder at the uncomfortable feeling. Wrong choice. Definitely wrong choice. Immediately she could see the guy’s dick twitching, rather turning back to face Jack. Taking in a shaky breath through her nose she reached up to stroke him while she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, bobbing her head hard and fast to get him off faster.

He moaned in pleasure and threw his head back, pulling at her hair. The guy behind her grinned and pushed three fingers in, roughly moving them in and out, stretching her. Adding another finger he hammered into her faster, to at least stretch her a little before squatting down a little to lick her insides and slick her up. She was surrounded by heavy breathing and moans, the reek of sweat and deodorant filling up her senses.

She cried out in pain around the dick she still violently sucked, tears running down her cheek. The licking might have eased the pain his fingers brought her but the sting of being so roughly entered still remained. The scary thing about it was that it were JUST his fingers, she didn’t even want to start imagining how it would feel like to have him stuff his dick up her ass. This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair for her to witness this, even if she herself wasn’t innocent.

"Sorry baby." Jack laughed and started slamming deep inside her, suddenly deepthroating her without giving her time to prepare for it. He moaned loudly as a bit of precum leaked and ran down her throat. Just when Jack started slamming into her the guy pushed his dick inside her too, pushing in a few times before groaning loudly and cumming inside her. "Hey, miss. Let me help you out." A guy seductively purred as he moved underneath her, lying down to caress her dick, licking over her tip and circling with his tongue.

Using all her strength she kept down her lunch once she felt herself gagging hard out of suprise. It was at least nicer to nearly puke all over that guy than feeling herself getting filled up and the cum dripping out of her. The small pleasure she felt by that guy underneath her was a welcome change but also got her feeling guilty for finding something enjoyable even if it wasn’t a lot. It felt like she was cheating when she desperately bucked against the tongue working on her to feel good even for a second.

Jack grinned as he saw her enjoying just a little and slammed in her a few more times before cumming, his jizz running down her throat, his dick still stuck deep in. "Don't let it spill my dear Jamie." He breathed slowly and nearly whispered, smirking smug. One after another the others came as well, all over her so it ran down her back, got stuck in her hair and even spilled a little into her eye. Her face was covered too, running down her nose and over her lips. The guy from behind pulled out after another complained and another one slammed into her, even harder than the first one. The guy underneath her took her dick in his mouth and licked it with his tongue, circling and biting, pulling her down again every time she tried to back away.

If she didn’t puke before she did now. She just couldn’t keep in the disgustingly bitter liquid paired with the already shamefully disgusting feeling of getting more and more filled with cum and dick. Whimpering she looked down embarrassed at the mess she had made but couldn’t contain the twitching and shaking from still being forcefully pleasured.

Once he saw her starting to act up he quickly pulled out with a disgusted grimace. Watching her puke out everything she had just taken in he spit on her head and pressed her down with his boot into what she had just spit out. "Didn't I tell you to keep it in?! You nearly got it all over me! Get it off the floor!" "Dude, she'll smell like puke!" "So what? Our bitch dog does already!" Jack laughed. "Dude, if you do this. I'm next at least." "Sure man! I rather fuck her senseless! I've had my fun up front!" The guy that had licked her foot now went over to licking along her leg while jerking off and up to her butt.

"I'm sorry", she whimpered, throat feeling raw by all the abuse it had to already go through. She couldn’t even find the energy to complain about getting her puke over herself. Slowly the pleasure of getting her dick sucked completely disappeared as well, just leaving her with twitching hips as she was brought closer to orgasm. Somehow she got the feeling it wouldn’t only stay at one and she'd have to sit through everything, even when oversensitivity kicked in. All she did was cry and feel the pain getting more intense.

"Get it off the floor already." Jack hissed and applied pressure on Jamie's head, pressing down on her harder. A guy pushed him away and grabbed her hair, pulling her up. "I don't want my dick to completely be covered in puke you bastard!" He grabbed Hana’s dress and rubbed her face roughly to get at least a bit of puke off. "Just suck it", he growled and pressed her to his crotch, pushing inside her. The guy underneath her pressed his whole body up to her, sucking her off harder and faster, spraying his cum all over her stomach. Another guy moved up to her ass and put three fingers in to the guys dick, slamming them inside hard and stretching her even more.

Her eyes rolling back she gripped onto him as she gave a full body shudder and came. If it even was possible her eyes filled with more tears and she started sobbing around the new dick down her throat. Her body was reaching it’s limits. All she wanted now was to at least just get a small break to clean herself up and calm down but no. They weren’t done with her by far. If all of them were going to fuck her it was just the beginning of her having to deal with this for a few more hours.

Underneath her the guy sucked up all her cum and got it over his fingers to also push his inside Jamie, just two but it filled her up quite more to the point where it felt like she'd break with any more. "Can't you act a little more like the pig you are?" The guy up front shoved his fingers up her nose and pulled it up. The guy fucking her from behind growled and pulled on her hair, pulling her head back a bit.

She mumbled something with her mouth full, glancing up at him with glossy eyes. She neither wanted to nor could even say a word in her current position, body trembling with how much was pushed into her. If she'd need to compare this sort of pain to the one she felt when blowing off her arm and leg she would have rather had another body part blown off than continue to feel this kind of pain for much longer.

"That is why I enjoy some quiet time with my paid objects." "Then go if you don't want this, Lars." Marie’s voice was clear and sharp from the side. Lars grumbled, pulled his fingers away from her nose and instead slammed deep inside her, pressing her head to his crotch. "Just use your tongue. No other movement. And get me off quick", he hissed and glared down at her. "Move a bit, Moran. I want to try something on our little treasure." The guy fucking her in the ass nodded and moved a bit but kept slamming into her while the one next to him took out his fingers, licked over them and slicked up his dick a bit more. "Stretch our missy a bit more, Simon." The one sucking her dick nodded and now inserted fingers of his other hand too to spread her ass open more.

Getting these guys off quickly seemed like a nice thought so she gladly obeyed, swirling her tongue around his dick. The only thing that stopped her from going all out on him was her litterally choking on it but she sure as hell knew she wouldn’t die from this to get out. What got her attention back to her aching ass was her being stretched out way more than she even thought was possible, making her gag more than she was.

"Good girl", Lars smiled and gently stroked her cheek, before releasing himself inside her and slowly pulling out to give her a bit of time to adjust. He was dominating but every domina kept their pets at good will with treats. Moran also let go of her hair but the guy who had talked before quickly grabbed her neck and inserted his dick in her ass too, slowly to not miss her but since he started slamming into her roughly soon enough blood ran down her ass from being stretched out too far. "Look at me, missy! Moan! Be loud!" The guy choked her a little and said those words like this was some sick show, which it kind of was.

If she hadn’t been choked she would have screamed her lungs out by how much worse it felt to have two people inside of her ass at the same time. The shock pulled another orgasm from her that she this time had no time to think about. It was as if her brain had short circeted and was now doning what her body told her to do. Screams mixed with moans were forced through the hand choking her while her hips were aimlessly neither trying to get away nor fuck herself onto them. As cruel as it was, the blood paired with the others cum slicked everything up further and at least made it easier to move but that was long past what Jamie thought of.

Moran came shortly after, groaning and filling her up before pulling out and taking her dress up, sitting down next to her, sniffing the dress while caressing himself to get his dick back up. Simon cursed as he got her cum all over and moved out from underneath her, furiously rubbing his eyes and moving away to clean himself up. "Don't just scream, missy. Scream my name. Alex. You can say it, can't you?" He forced her to turn her head towards him, grinning smug while a big muscular guy moved up to her, his dick enormous and erect, a bit of pre cum leaking. The one who had fun with her only intact foot up until now squatted down and reached for her dick to caress it, waving Marie over to ask her for something.

At first she was able to calm herself down slightly by not being too filled up but when she turned to face him and saw the other guy her eyes widened. She wasn’t ready from something like this, not if it were two of them at the same time. Her mind was still kinda blank and she only really understood besides seeing that enormous dick was the name Alex and repeated it a few times drooling, feeling her hips bucking into the hand on her dick.

Alex came shortly after, hearing his name screamed out by her sweet voice got him excited. Jack switched with him and grinned, slapping her butt hard. "I wish I could show this to you, missy. Your ass is all torn up and leaking cum like it's damn ice cream." He giggled and positioned himself, entering her. He wasn't too big so he didn't fill her out in this stretched out state. "She's slippery enough, Mako. Just slam inside. Make her feel real good", he laughed and slapped her ass once more, waiting for Mako to do his move. Meanwhile Marie had brought a weird toy that the foot fetish one now attached to her dick. It had a cap that gave off vibrations and a ring to keep the wearer from cumming. Putting the ring as tight as he could he took the remote control and moved over, slowly starting up the toy.

"Ma.. Mako?", she whimpered out, feeling her heart dropping. With how little she could focus on anything besides pleasure, pain and background noises she just felt heartbroken. Obviousely it wasn’t her boyfriend but her broken mind just put things together. "W..why? How?..." Her eyes filled with new tears. That was it. That did it for her. This was the point were she fully broke. The last attempt to cling onto something nice was ripped from her at once, not even the discomfort of having her release being denied could make her feel more hurt.

"Hey, do you know her or something?" Jack raised an eyebrow, nonchalantly slamming into her, gripping her hair to pull her to look right to Mako. Mako shook his head, positioned himself and slammed hard inside her, groaning in pleasure, ripping her up a bit more with his dick that a bit more blood started spurting. "Hey, missy. Do you know him?" Jack bowed over to her, one eye pressed shut, trying hard to control himself. 

She didn’t hear them, she just repeated his name and a few 'why's and 'I thought you loved me's. The burning in her ass was even more unbearable now that the thought of her boyfriend lingered in her mind. Her eyes were casted to the ground where her torn off dress and slightly dried puke and cum mixture still remained, getting even more mixed up with her tears that kept streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and unfocused due to crying so much, choking on her spit now that she was babbling freely.

"Oh someone shut her up already!" Jack started choking her while Mako grabbed her hair and forced her to look to the front, his big hand resting on her cheek. The first one to have penetrated her and the one who had just put the toy on her nodded at the same time and moved up, hesitant to who should go first. "Oh fucking...just both go at it! Levin on the right and Josh on the left just shut her up this is unbearable!" Levin slapped her hard to make her shut up for the moment and held her mouth open so Josh could get inside her before Levin quickly followed, both already deepthroating her, leaking precum down her throat.

She couldn’t do it. Her body gave up on it's own and let herself get used. She was just so tired of it all, her head hurting from crying her eyes out and the hard slapping on her cheek. It took her all her strength that was left in her to keep conscious to witness what her 'boyfriend' did to her with the others.

They pretty much came simultaneously after a while of rough slams into her, filling up her throat and ass with twice the amount of cum. She herself wasn't able to hence the toy that was upped to the highest vibration level. They pulled out and left her hanging via the bearer cable. "Marie, she's already broken. Do you got drugs somewhere?" Marie nodded and gave Russo a sign to get something while Mako moved up to Jamie, squatting down to look at her closer, grinning. "Jamie."

She wasn’t even spitting out the cum anymore and instead just tiredly watched it dripping out of her mouth, puking up the rest with a full body shudder. Turning her head towards Mako she looked at him for as long as she could hold herself up before going back to basically lifelessly hanging there. "...yes?"

"Do you want this?" he showed her his fist, his grin turning even wider, backed away a bit though from her puking. Her mouth really was not gonna be of use anymore for them. Jack meanwhile came back with a syringe and roughly grabbed her arm. "Hold her down, Mako. This'll make her act up a little for a moment. Makes the body twitch. Is pretty heavy stuff", he laughed.

Shaking her head her body gave little twitche from still recieving the vibrations on her dick and when her arm was grabbed she did nothing else than hold it there for them. The second she felt the drugs being inserted into her body she felt her senses returning more or less to her, feeling the burning sensations in her body coming back to her.

Mako sighed, shook his head and moved over to Marie to take a drug himself. Jack purred and grabbed her head with both hands, putting something into her mouth and closing it, holding it upwards so she needed to swallow. "Want to know what this is, missy?" He held up the syringe. "This energizes you and the two pills." He booped her nose. "Will clear your mind and you obviously know what aphrodisiac does, don't you?" He giggled and slapped her. "This is for not being able to use your slut mouth anymore." Growling he was moved over by Moran who shook his head and pressed his lips on hers, using his tongue to explore her mouth, no matter the bitter fluid that was left in it.

The drugs were affecting her body and somewhat her mind but they couldn’t take away how numb she felt. Previous disgust about how her body was begging for pleasure returned, made more aware by the drugs she had to take. She might now have the energy to fight but what good would it do? Why putting up a fight if it's pointless? Letting out a shaky sigh she let the kiss happen, having to stop herself to not obey her bodies orders and melt into it.

Moran smiled, pulled away and stirred in the puke mixture on the floor underneath, getting it all over his fingers. Sticking them inside her mouth he made sure she swallowed before kissing her again, gently stroking her cheek and having a nearly loving look full of pity in his eyes.

She sucked his fingers clean and kissed him back, the aphrodisiac slowly kicking in and making her oversensitive body wanting even more. Even the slap made her gasp out a quiet moan despite her will.

Purring he helped her out of the bearer cable and helped her lie on the ground. Sitting down a bit away from her he crossed his legs and arms, smiling at her. "What do you want, Jamie?" His dick was throbbing and twitching as he eyed her waiting for her move. She seemed to be sensitive enough to be gone to take some initiative on her own.

"It hurts. I just want it to stop but... please get rid of this feeling. Please." Her voice was barely audible as she crawled over to him, her body begging for release due to the drugs. She crawled over to him whining, the toy on her dick keeping her from finding her release. "I promise I'll be a good girl for you if you just take this pain away. I'm begging you." Her eyes were pleading as she stopped in front of him, hips thrusting into nothing.

Grinning he held her up by her chin and licked over her cheek, pulling her upwards slightly. "Then make this fun for me", he purred and let his fingers slide along her side. "What a good girl." Jack growled excited and moved over to them. "I'll help you too, princess, if you help me out first." He squatted down and ran his hand through her hair.

"If you tell me what to do and you promise to make me feel good I don’t see why I shouldn’t." She shuddered at the gentle touches and rested her head on his shoulder, looking over at Jack panting. She reached her hand out to wrap it around his dick, giving him hard and fast strokes to desperately please Jack while nuzzling into the other guy.

"Suck me off. Make it a show. Please yourself." Moran grinned seeing her snuggle up so much to him. Ruffling through her hair he licked over her chest and up to her neck, leaving a kissing bruise. Jack moaned and moved into her hand slightly while Mako moved in from the side and pushed Moran away a bit. "Suck us both of. You can do that, can't you?" He grinned smug.

Jamie let out a soft purr at the almost gentle way Moran was carressing her body with his mouth and was all too eager to nod at the request that came with it. Sliding down onto her stomach she rested her head on his thigh as she dragged her tongue in long licks up Moran's shaft first to slick him up then moved over to Mako to do the same. After a few quick licks she let go of Jack's dick to hold the other two's together to guide them into her mouth before going back to jerking Jack off as well. To the pace of her head bobbing she rubbed her hips against the floor desperately, glancing up at them with lustfilled eyes.

Mako groaned, moving his hips to get more pleasure out of it while Moran gave her a little reward by wiping a bit of spit from her chin and moaning loudly to show he was enjoying this. Gripping her hair he forced her to go a bit rougher and take them in deeper and deeper with a slow pace to help her adjust. Jack growled as she moved her hand away from him and clawed into her shoulder deeper, leaving bloody marks, only letting go a bit once she was back on working on him. "You've gotten eager, princess. Why weren't you like this from the beginning?", Jack chuckled and moved his and up more to her throat, sliding over it. 

From the previous abuse her throat went through she wasn’t having any trouble, despite Mako's size, to fit them both in her mouth. The marking only made her crave more, completely lost in the pleasure even now the pain she was inflicted to felt good high on drugs. She couldn’t even puke anymore when she felt like she was, her stomach emptied by the times she threw up before. Giving Jack a sweet look for a moment for the 'praise' she let out a muffled giggle before turning back to Mako, her brain still telling her it was her boyfriend who she had to please.

Moran came shortly after, pulling out slowly and retreating, not before petting her head, going back to the dress to watch the show from afar. Mako just grinned at her expression even more and slammed into her roughly, grabbing her head and forcing her to take it in even deeper, not even waiting until she had completely swallowed. "Use your tongue more. This is getting boring!" He teasingly laughed. Jack was pleased by her reaction and laughed loudly. "You're a good little slut!"

The cum slowly sliding down her throat and out of the corners of her mouth didn’t even bother her. She was just going down on him like there was no tomorrow, using her tongue more how he told her too and mumbled an unaudible "Everything for you Mako." Everyone else she didn’t even focus on anymore, getting more sloppy with how she was handling Jack.

Mako's laughter echoed from the walls seeing her. His dick was twitching in her throat and precum leaked down. His laughter was only interrupted by loud groaning and moans. Jack didn't feel like going up against the big guy, grabbed her hand and moved it himself until he came and retreated too, sitting down next to the other five waiting for their turns. It was a shame to him that now, when she was so broken, her eyes only were on Mako but he didn't want to start a fight. Not with him. With a loud growl Mako came and pressed Jamie close to him so nothing would leak, no need to say though, it did. He filled her up with lots of his cum, having built up a lot again. "Swallow it all", he growled.

Nodding she blindly obeyed his request, taking a few swallows to actually get everything down before pulling off of him to show him that she indeed swallowed everything that was in her mouth. "Can you take that thing off of me and fuck me now, baby? Please?" She moved her position so she was sitting up, legs spread wide open for him and hoped she'd finally get rid of the toy already. It stung to sit but that didn’t make the aphrodisiac and other mind numbing drugs lose their effect on her.

"Good girl!" He growled aroused and pushed her down, towering over her. "First, give me a reason to take it off. Second-", he laughed and positioned himself so it looked like he would enter her. "Let me check if you are loosened up enough!" Chuckling he put four fingers inside her, then 5 and roughly pushed his whole hand in, balling it into a fist once he was in deep enough, slamming deep inside against her g-spot.

Whatever words she was trying to form got caught in her throat. If she wouldn’t be so high on drugs she would have screamed her lungs out again but this time was different, this time she threw her head back and gagged on a moan. Somehow she managed to choke out an: "I'll be good" as a reason ‘cause she couldn’t come up with anything else. Her legs were spread wide open for him, her arm trying to hold herself seated upright to watch his hand entering her.

"Oh, do you want to watch that badly?" he giggled and used his other hand to grab her by her hair and pull her closer to him in a, for her, quite uncomfortable position so she could see better as his arm moved in and out of her ass that was still covered in cum and blood, bleeding a bit anew from the rough handling. He didn't care for her reason at all, would only take it off if it would mean he could torture her longer. "Pleasure yourself. I'll take it off." He grinned widely, still holding her up so she could use her hand.

"Thank you" she reached down to wrap her hand around her dick to roughly jerk herself off while she watched mostly blood leaking out of herself. Groaning she rocked her hips against his hand, drool dripping down the corners of her mouth.

"I don't even need to do anything! It's amazing!", he laughed and stopped his hand’s movement, watching her do it herself. "Put the toy out, Moran!", he yelled at the one cuddling with the dress who nodded and shut if off via the remote. "You can take it off yourself. Once you have it off, cum and try to catch what you leak!" He growled and moved her head that it was nearer to her dick. "You can already open your mouth for it, slut!"

Stopping her movement she opened her mouth wide as well as sticking her tongue out, taking off the toy. Not even a second later she came all over her face, catching most of it on her tongue. Her eyes wandered up to his face to search for any approval and further commands. "Do you want me to swallow it all or keep it there a bit longer?"

"You're doing good obeying!", he chuckled and thought about her question for a moment. "Spit it out in your hand, keep the rest. It fits you!" He quickly ripped his hand out of her and squatted down, letting go of her hair. "Rub it in yourself, make a show before you take me in. Show me how much you want this."

"Whatever you want" She spit out her cum in her hand and her stretched out entrance with her thumb and pinkie to be able to shove her cum inside of herself. Her eyes stayed on him as she pumped her fingers in herself to get the cum deeper inside, biting her lip. Her dick was getting hard again by her rubbing her fingertips against her g-spot. "Cant you see how much my body is begging for you to fuck me? Come on Mako. I know you want to as well", she said hoarse.

He enjoyed every single second of her actions, listening to the slippery sounds every time she pumped her fingers deep inside herself. "You got something wrong there. I will not fuck you, you will ride me. I won't bother to move." He growled annoyed and spread his legs a bit, stabilizing himself on his hands, eyeing her. "Take what you want if you really can't wait."

Pulling her fingers out of herself with a wet 'pop' she crawled over him, stabilizing herself by holding onto his shoulder so she could try and take him in better without falling over. It took little to no effort to make him enter her, the previous stretching enough to probably still be noticeable in a few days. Now that wasnt her concern. The only thing she needed to attend to was this matter at hand. "I wish I wouldn’t be so stretched out to fully feel how much you fill me up", she groaned and lifted her hips to slam them back down.

Mako groaned in pleasure, tho cum and blood was running down his dick. He didn't enjoy this for long. After she said that Jack moved back up and held one hand over her mouth, adding a few fingers to her. "Let me help you with that then." He pushed her more onto Mako and pushed his dick into her as well to give her a more filled up feeling. "Don't forget to move tho, missy", he purred and slammed into her hard. "Is this making you happy, Jamie?"

Jamie felt like her body was on fire, it's only purpose was to please and get pleased. Gladly she sucked on the fingers in her mouth and moved her hips now with a little more difficulty but the same vigor as before. If she wouldn’t know better it might have looked like she was bleeding out by how much blood stained the floor and the naked bodies underneath hers. It felt good. She felt good. Right now nothing felt better then having her ass practically ripped open by two guys that couldn’t get enough.

Jack stabilized her by pulling on her hair hard enough that she was pulled back towards him a little. Moving her hand back to her dick he moved her hand a little before letting her do it. "Don't forget to please yourself, missy", he purred. That she was moving so eagerly, taking whatever she got was answer enough to him. Josh and Levin also moved back over to the three, jerking off to the sight, moving so that their dicks were near her cum splattered face.

Her hand moved unfocused but so did the rest of her body. She was only following orders and her instincts, her mind shut off. Three words constantly repeated themselves in her mind. Harder, faster, more! This wasn’t her anymore. This wasn’t Jamie. Nothing of this disgusting mess was really her. She felt mind controlled, a voice telling her to keep going, keep pushing herself ‘till she came and made them cum.

Josh couldn't keep it for long and pushed her onto his dick, enjoying the warmth of her mouth around his erection. Levin complained, telling Jamie to take care of him too. It was a wonder she could even do all this, after all she was drugged up and pretty much gone. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to concentrate on all but she had to. Jack bit her shoulder to leave bloody marks while moving one hand to hers to help her get a more intense feeling from her dick so she'd cum soon again. He wanted to see her covered in her own fluids, moaning when she came. They all did. 

More cum got pumped into her than there already was and it was noticeable. Her stomach was bulging with the amount inside her. If she wouldn’t be on drugs later on she surely wouldn’t be able to keep it in if it hadn’t leaked out of her by then. Despite the drugs sleepiness and numbness somehow very slowly made their way back to her, not quite ruining her movements but her eyes certainly lost their spark. She rode out her orgasm by giving herself slow strokes to help herself relaxing ever so slightly.

Jack giggled and put a hand on her stomach, pressing down slightly and easing the grip on her hair so she could move her head a bit more freely. "Come on Jamie. I got a treat for you." Josh laughed and grabbed her head, forcing her mouth open and her tongue out so he could cum inside her. Quickly closing her mouth he panted and grinned. "Swallow, dear. It's your reward." Levin did the same, releasing himself inside her so she could swallow, while Jack slowly pulled out.

Obedient how she was she did exactly what she was told, swallowing everything she could without a second thought. The aphrodisiac was wearing off faster than the other drugs and left her catching her breath. Pulling herself off of Mako's dick she laid down on the cold ground that helped cooling her heated skin as she felt herself leaking cum. She didn’t care to hide it nor did she feel shame for it.

Marie clasped her hands together with a loud clap and moved over to her. "Alright guys, time is over!" Mako growled and stood up, trying to hit Marie out of frustration of not being able to torture Jamie further but got stopped by Russo who punched him in the face and led him over to the others who sighed and stretched, walking away to clean themselves. "Here is something to wear." Marie pulled out a large sweater and skirt as well as new underwear, roughly cleaning Jamie from the body fluids with a scruffy towel, not bothering about her leaking tho, and helped her into the clothes. Throwing three hundred euros at her feet she yawned. "Thank you for your cooperation. Where do you live? We'll get you back close to it." This was normal business for her. She didn't want to be involved in any deaths of her victims so she didn't like to just leave them alone.

"Can I have my limbs back first?.." She immediately felt safer when she got clothes on again and picked up the money without saying anything about it. She didn’t want them to know where she lived right now. She didn’t even know how to pronounce the street name in the first place. With horrible pronounciation she named her a street she remembered walking past before when going into the city so she could go home from there.

Marie nodded and got the prosthetics back, watching her put them on. "Get up." She held out one hand to help her since she probably would not be able to move well and dragged her to a car, helping her inside to drive her to the street she named. "Don't bother to call the police by the way." She popped her spine. "None of the names you heard here are real and fighting with only our faces? You'll hardly remember them right and believe me, you don't want to go after us. " She chuckled, taser at her belt, just in case.

"Got it.. why would the police even bother to help anyways?" She added the second part more to herself. The drive wasn’t too long and she really couldn’t wait to be alone. No. That was a lie. A horrible lie she told herself. On the way her mind cleared out. Not fully but enough to make her think again. The others would notice her for sure. Not a lot would care but the once that did...the worse thought was definitely to face Mako again. Her body gave a twitch at the scenarios her head came up with.

"There we are." She popped a gum in her mouth and started chewing. "Thanks again for your cooperation!" She was about to drive away once Jamie had left the car but stopped for a moment. "And don't worry. We won't get you again. It's a one time thing." She waved and giggled, throwing the package of gum out to Jamie, a bit of gum still left. Strawberry flavored. Humming she drove away, leaving Jamie alone in the night on an empty street.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, self-harm

Not sure how to respond to this she mumbled a "Thanks" and watched her driving away. Popping some gum in her mouth she limped her way back to HQ, the air of the night clearing her mind fully on the what seemed like never ending walk home. It was late at night, or so she guessed. No one was there but what was she to do? She didn’t want to be near Mako nor any other member of Overwatch besides maybe Ana or Hana. Visiting Hana would be a good choice. The young gamer always lightened her mood.

Back at HQ the door was opened by a sleepy Ana, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Jamison? What are you doing out so late?" She at first did not see Jamie's wounds and limping and waved her inside, yawning once more since it really was late.

"I was just... having a walk and locked myself out. Sorry I woke you up." She tried to smile and push herself past her as fast she could, having to suppress a yelp for moving too fast. "I-I'll go to sleep now. Sorry again."

Ana's eyes widened as she saw her in the light and she quickly stopped Jamie with a hand gesture. "This clearly was not a walk! What happened? You look terrible!" She inspected Jamie closer and put her hands on her cheeks to force her to look into her eyes. "Please, you look terrifying. It doesn't matter you woke me up. Worry about yourself first!"

Seeing the worried look in Ana's eyes she nearly broke down crying into her arms but when she opened her mouth Pharahs warning kept repeating itself so she shrugged her off with a quiet, forced smile. "I'm ok trust me. I've just been doing my thing and wasn’t careful enough." She put her hands away from her and had to look the other way to hide the fact she was tearing up. "Really gotta sleep now. Don’t worry, ok? I'm fine! You know me! I bounce back from failed attempts at something fast!"

Ana frowned and sighed, seeing how uncomfortable Jamie looked so she gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "This lifestyle will one day kill you, Jamie. Get some rest for now. I'll get back at this tomorrow and patch you up." As much as she wanted to, she couldn't force her to obey. Jamie was an adult, very much so no matter how much Ana would have loved to force her to tell her. Jamie was like her second daughter/ son after all. She stayed where she was, waiting until Jamie would walk away.

"You don’t need to take care of me. I'm ok, really." Jamie didn’t return the hug in fear she would accidentally break down and tell her so she wriggled out of her grasp and 'ran' off to Hana's room to get a hoodie and some sweat pants. She threw the clothes she was given by Marie away and limped to Hana's hospital bed instead to spend the night next to her, laying down on the ground and crying herself to sleep ‘till she finally found it.

Before she could open the door to Hana's hospital room a hand stopped her, holding her back from moving. A furious Fareeha gritted her teeth and stared Jamison down, one hand balled into a fist, wearing a nightgown, her eyes sparkling with hatred. "Didn't I tell you, Jamison? Did you really forget?" She spat out and growled.

"I didn’t. I tried not to speak to her but I can’t control what she is doing." She looked up at her grinning, eyes filled with unshed tears. "Besides, don’t you think being a stalker is making her loving you less? Who would want a psycho as their daughter?" The idea of getting beaten up right now seamed pleasant. Hopefully it would get these numb feelings away but her hope died that day more than once before anyways so she just didn’t give a fuck.

Fareeha growled loudly, controlling herself not to scream at her since she didn't want her mother to wake up. Picking Jamie up by the neck and dragging her behind her she walked straight out of HQ and into a back alley. "Oh you can control to just ignore her. To not say a word." She slammed her down on the ground and kicked her hard in the stomach. "A Stalker? A psycho? I'm protecting her from a dirty rat like you! A bastard! A criminal!" She spat out again, yelling and digging her foot deep into Jamie's stomach.

Jamie hissed and could feel her stomach turning from the force behind the kick but it didn’t make her stop giggling. "Sad, isn’t it?" She kept her eyes on her. "Sad your mother loves me more than she loves her own daughter. Guess people like you are everywhere. If you'd need a new dad you can have mine. You both have the goal to kill me one day. Only he wouldn’t be a bitch about it and get straight to the point when he wouldn’t have to worry about... you know."

"Shut up!" She punched her hard in the face. "You're a liar! A godforsaken liar! You're a team member, that is why she cares! Don't get her kindness wrong. She's precious. More precious than anyone else! She loves me." She got quieter with the last part, hissing, her hatred growing with every word Jamie added. "It's not about having a dad. I have Sam, i don't need your bullshit dad. Too sad he didn't succeed in killing you bastard off." She giggled like a madman, desperately grinning and pressing Jamie down harder on the ground, putting all her weight on her while pushing her knee up into her stomach and against her ribcage.

"At least we can agree on some things. I wish he would have shot me already as well." Jamie held her mouth and turned away from her to empty her stomach for the what felt like 10th time that night. It was getting hard to breathe with how she was pressing down on her especially since her nose started bleeding from the punch to her face.

"See? You're trash! You wish to die yourself! Why bother to drag my Ana into this then? No matter right?" She looked disgusted at the mess Jamie already made without her having to do much. "So stay. The fuck! Away!" She underlined every one of those words with heavy punches in Jamie's face, two of them hitting her nose hard until she could hear a cracking noise. She panted and looked down at Junkrat with a victorious grin.

Covering her nose she tried moving it, resulting in more pain that would soon make her feel numb anyways. Her smile disappeared as the punches not only broke her nose but banged her head against the wall behind her. She wasn’t the first one to say that everything would be better without her and she wouldn’t be the last.. well not if Jamie could do something against it. For now she curled up on herself, hoping she would just be done with her fast.

To get over her last bit of anger she took Jamie’s head and slammed it right into the puddle of puke against the floor. Standing up she pat her hands like she had to get something disgusting of her and kicked Jamie against the wall with heavy breathing, her eyes glimmering with a crazy spark. "Remember it this time or you'll have more than a broken nose! Stay! Away! Don't talk! No eye contact! No touching in any way!" She laughed and spat out on her head. "You look just as miserable as you should!" Eyeing the blood running down Jamie's face she turned around, leaving Jamie lying there between trash. How befitting.

That took the last bit of power to fake anything for anyone. She stayed in the same position for some time before she finally grabbed a piece of cloth left there to wipe herself clean. Not even HQ welcomed her. It seemed as if there was no place she belonged to anymore. She should just follow her advice and end it all. Searching the trash for a glass bottle she blinked the tears out of her eyes so she was able to see something. Once she found what she was looking for she shattered it on the ground and pulled her sleeves up, leaving deep cuts along the upper part of her arms. She stopped at her wrist tho. This would surely kill her in her current situation but after all she still was the only one that knew about her treasure's location and it would only be fair to give it to Mako or Hana so they could do something with it instead of it being wasted... With a heavy sigh she pulled her sleeves back down and crossed her arms in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding. She'd write them a note or something the next day before she'd leave them. It would be the best for everyone.

The night was cold as she was lying there, not even smelling the gross smell coming from her anymore. The smell of cum, sweet and mostly, blood. An overwhelming smell of iron but she was unable to smell it anymore. No one came out to look for her. Ana had fallen back asleep, no matter the worries for Jamie that plagued her. Fareeha would never care for Jamie, blinded by her desire to show her mother SHE was the greatest daughter, not anyone else and so she cleaned her hands and went back to sleep. Mercy was not there to give a damn. Lying in an alleyway behind a bar in her own puke and tears, having drunk too much, wishing to be with her old partner. Mako was sleeping, high on painkillers and sleepy from his wounds, not getting anything that happened. Lucio was asleep, still done in from what had happened with Hana and Tracer had left to return to her girlfriend after something happened. Soldier and Genji and Zarya, well, they did not care anyways and Hana-She was bound to her bed, awake and looking at the machines around her with a sad smile, wondering why Jamie didn't return to her. And so the night turned to day.

Sleep was something she partly wished for but at the same time was glad she didn’t get. She was a disappointment. No one wanted her. No one would miss her if she died. The blood had long dried and made her hoodie stick to her arms but she didn’t care, telling herself it was over soon after this last little task she gave herself of saying goodbye via writing notes. The sun was up faster than she thought, must have been late when she was released from her capturers. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself off of the ground and stumbled back into HQ. If she didn’t feel her body being in absolute agony she definitely did now. It was a miracle she could even hold herself upright.

The first one to notice her was Ana who was standing, her arms crossed and talking to Fareeha who froze once she saw Jamie stumbling around. "You look even worse than yesterday! What for god's sake did you do?!" Ana walked up to her and moved her hand to Jamie's face to gently glide her fingers about her bruised cheek. "Hana is waiting. Why don't you go to her?" Fareeha’s voice was cold as she stepped forward, a warning tone underlining her words.

In fear of getting hurt further he wordlessly took Ana's hands off of himself and nodded at Pharah's request that was obviously meant as a command. As badly as he wanted to tell her how exactly he got them he didn’t and stumbled past her to Hana, just another person he'd disappoint.

He could hear Ana yelling at Fareeha behind him, how she could just demand him around his while he was bruised that badly and that she should learn a bit of respect. Back at Hana’s room the young gamer was asleep, not budging when he entered the room. It had been nothing more than a demand for her to move from Ana. Hana looked worse than before tho, her eyes reddened from crying and letting out pained noises in her sleep.

He sat down next to her and took her hand before pressing his face into the bed, hissing at how his nose hurt when he did it. "I'm sorry, Hana. I shouldn’t bother you with me being here. Sorry I can’t keep my promises to you either." He laughed saddened. He knew none of the words actually reached her but he didn’t care if they did, he just needed to get them off his chest. "Take care of yourself will you? Don’t want you to die this young. I know you won’t but still."

Hana blinked and moved her hand to Jamie's, half asleep and high on drugs. Her cheekbones showed sharp under her skin as she weakly took Jamie's hand and nuzzled up closer to him, giggling a bit, teasing. "You reek." Her eyes slowly opened but it was clear her mind wasn't really there. "Death? You'll keep me safe, won't you? You promised to stay at my side." She smiled, her eyes slowly turning to look at broken down Jamie.

Jamie nearly broke down when she cuddled up to him and saw her smiling."I promised but I won’t keep it. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. "Stay safe for me. M-Ma... you know who will protect you when I shouldn’t be there anymore. Just away from Pharah if she hates you. I can’t see you spending your time in a hospital bed for much longer." He wasn’t even sure if Hana would remember much he told her and if there even was a point in talking right now.

She didn't really get much of what Jamie said but gently ruffled through his hair and a loving and calm expression on her face that showed admiration for Jamison how she saw him. Strong, open, up for everything just the one who saved her from this madness called Amnesia."But Mako will protect you too. He will protect both of us. I'm sure you can keep it. It is not like you'll die soon." She hummed and looked up at the ceiling. "Phara...she is scary. Will you be there for me if she tries anything?" She looked back at him with big, shining eyes.

"I..." He pulled back to look at her, taking in all the actual true love she kept for him. He wanted to protect her with all of his life but how should he do that if he couldn’t even protect himself? Saddened shaking his head he had to turn his head away from her to hide the fact he was crying. "No. I won’t be here to protect you. Mako will do that from now on. You are like a sister to me and I'm sorry I have to hurt you especially in this state. I won’t be here anymore tomorrow already, maybe even by lunch. Just know I love you and you deserve so much better than to hear that from a 'brother' like me." He released himself from her and got back to his feet, ready to leave. "Sorry for whoever has to clean up after me later. Heh. Hope it won’t have to be you. Oh and Hana? No word to anyone about this ok?"

"Brother..." She spelled the word out and giggled. "I like that. Brother." She closed her eyes, not seeing how tears ran down his cheeks, not realizing how he was trembling and what he meant with his words. "Wherever you go, I hope to see you again soon once i'm up and out of bed. I will miss you." She smiled and reached out to him. "Before you leave, i'm sleepy. Can you give me a good night kiss, brother? I will promise I will keep this between us."

It was painful to hear these words coming from her because he knew he'd never see her again after he'd walk out this room. "Everything for my little sister" With a shaky sigh he leaned down and held her cheeks carefully before giving her a kiss on the forehead, hoping none of his tears dripped would drip down onto her. "Have a good rest and never forget me ok?"

Humming she quickly gave him a peck too, on the chin since she could not reach up too high. "Don't cry brother. You will forever by in my heart, I will miss you so so much but don't cry. I will see you again soon and then you can see me walking again." She wiped a few tears from his cheek and pulled him into another tight hug.

"Yeah.. yeah ok. I'm sorry I started crying. Of course I can see you walking soon again and I can’t wait for that. I'll let you sleep now. Talk to you later." Jamie giggled saddened and hugged her tightly before letting her go again to hurry out of the room to not make her see him crying for much longer. Covering his eyes he stumbled to Hana's gaming room to write the instructions on how to get to his treasure, bumping into walls on the way.

He got weird looks from Zarya and Genji as he walked past them, Zarya holding her nose to not have to smell what he reeked of. No one bothered him on the way though. The ones who cared for him were gone, all of them hurt enough to not be able to go after him, except Ana but he wouldn't dare to interact with her after what happened with Fareeha. And so he was alone on his way to death, no one there to distract him, no one to keep him safe from what he wanted to do so badly.

The comments he got along his way made him feel worse than the thought of leaving Hana behind. He didn’t care, if no one else did he didn’t either. He shut the door behind himself and took a moment to look at the ground to collect his thoughts. This was how he was gonna go. Not how he thought in a huge explosion on the side of his partner. Frowning he went to grab a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down his goodbye note for Mako and a little part for what he should tell Ana once he read it. The paper was to most parts stained with tears when he was done and the writing was smugded but that was the least of his concerns at this point. Once done he remembered he forgot to get something to slit his wrists with and hit his head with his fist "Fucking idiot…." Well if he needed to go he could also get the letter to Mako himself, which he did immediatley.

Mako was in their room, sound asleep on the bed, one arm hanging off at the side, the scar from the Operation clearly showing and drooling a little, snoring with his dark voice. At times Jamie could hear his name being called out by the tall one who quietly mumbled in his sleep at times.

Jamie felt uncomfortable to be in this room with him after what happened that night. Not only did the thought of having been raped by someone with the same name as his boyfriend...or so he hoped made him feel on edge but also the thought of him enjoying the last bit of the night spent with them. Disgusted in himself he slammed the letter down on the nightstand and looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. "Guess you finally get paid after all. Hope you do your new job well."

He groaned, slowly waking up at the noise his boyfriend made, he wasn't a heavy sleeper after all, slowly opening his eyes, not yet realizing it was his boyfriend who stood there. Yawning he scratched his beard and grumbled, turning around trying to get a bit more sleep. "Have a job. No need for a new one", he mumbled and pressed through his teeth, not wanting to move his mouth much since he was sleepy and still slightly drugged up.

"Like it or not, you'll get a new one soon." He patted his arm before leaving him to sleep. The last thing now on his to do list was getting a knife and then everything would be over. It was sad that this was how he would go but at the same time, maybe if things were like all those christians said, he'd meet his mom again then. That thought lightened his mood and made him more eager to walk past everyone to get to the kitchen, he didn’t even notice passing Troy who gave him a weird look.

In the Kitchen was Soldier, phoning with someone and obviously aggressive and pissed off again. He at first didn't look up when Jamie entered the room, only when he was close enough so that he could smell the blood that was the most extreme smell lingering from him. Putting the phone aside for a moment he held one hand over the speaker and eyed him down. "I don't know what you did but I sure hope for you that you are not getting us in trouble again! Go take a damned shower, change clothes! This is disgusting!"

"I'm only getting something then I'll leave you alone again. Don’t worry I wont bother you for much longer." Jamie walked past him with a blank expression and shuffled through the drawers ‘till he found a knife that was sharp enough so he could cut skin with it and stuffed it in the pocket of his hoodie. His fingers slid along the blade grinning as he waved him goodbye and went back to Hana's gaming room to finish it. Now he was alone with his thoughts again. Sitting down on the pillows he pulled out the knife and inspected it carefully. In the faint light the metal glistened with the already light bloodstains the blood coming from his fingers left. Pulling back his sleeve he put the blade onto his wrist, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pressed it down to leave a deep cut. Almost immdeiately he felt blood leaking out of the new wound and stained his clothes with his own blood as he set the knife on his wrist again just a few centimeters higher to leave another wound.

The room was cozy and smelled of Hana somehow. After all this is where she had been the entire time. The pillows were stained with Mountain dew and in the corner, next to her mech, was a half finished package of Doritos. The mech stood there in the corner, untouched for days. It looked lonely without Hana. She couldn't even fight a battle with it before she got shot, after all she had needed to go without her mech. Underneath it, just barely to be seen, were markers and pieces of paper but not the ones from redecorating her and her mech.

He felt bad for covering Hana's smell with the one of iron and vomit. It would still linger there for days and considering that no one would look for him it would soon smell like death in there too. Hana out of all people didn’t deserve this to happen to her room but he wanted to die to a familiar scent and not just slit his wrist open in an alley way where he’d actually belonged. Even in death he was selfish enough to take what he could. Soon he felt too weak to properly hold the knife in his shaking hands and dropped it careless on the floor with a loud noise before laying down in the small puddle of blood that started to form underneath him.

"Jamie? Jamie! Where are you?" Ana's voice cut through the silence from outside the room. It wasn't clear if she was worried, scared or angry. Probably all three. Her footsteps were loud and hasty as she knocked on the door to Hana's gaming room, calling out his name.

Jamie froze to the sound of Ana's voice and weakly pressed his hand to his chest. He was too tired to answer her but he let out a pained noise as she knocked on the door, trying to tell her to go away with a quiet sob.

She slammed the door open and looked around, at first not seeing the miserable looking guy on the ground because of the darkness. She only noticed when she stepped into blood and smelled the iron in the air. Her eyes widened as she hurried up to him, pulling him into a gentle hug, tears running down her cheeks as she pulled him closer. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm sorry..." Her voice broke as blood soaked her shirt.

"...please.. don’t." Jamie weakly breathed out as he rested his head on her shoulder. He already looked sickly pale, not too noticeable in the darkness of the room. He couldn’t even cry nor hold onto her anymore, that’s how weak he felt but to bleedingout fully it would still take some time. "..dont..don’t watch me die..." He tried pushing her away but it only came out as a small shove which upset him further than her having caught him. He didn’t know if he should use the last bit of his energy to talk to her or to rather try and stay conscious in her arms.

"I will not watch you die." She tried to smile and kissed the left over tears away. "Your eyes are red. Just what will I do with you, my dear son?" She giggled saddened and took his hand in hers, careful not to touch his wound, not for now, gently rubbing his cheek with her other hand.

"..But you are" he said blankly, as if his life was already drained from him. Her calling him her son made him cringe even though he usually liked it but after the violence he had to witness from Pharah he didn’t want to hear it anymore. "I'm not your son... not worth it." He wanted to pull his hand back to not cover her in blood as well. "Pharah is your daughter... I am just trash-"

"Shhh..." She dried her tears and ruffled through his hair. "Fareeha is my daughter but I love you just as much. I have never seen you as trash and I never will." She didn't let him pull back but held him gently, no matter the blood that spilled. She had it all over her clothes anyway already. Gently she moved her hand over his back, calming. "Hana was talking so much about you, did you know she made something for you?"

"..Your daughter hates me too much to let me near you. That's why I looked worse than when you first saw me yesterday night." He laid on his side to face her, breathing pattern becoming more and more uneven. "She did?... She is just too sweet. What did she do? I wanna at least know what she did before I die…"

Her eyes widened at his first remarks but didn't think now was the time to ask if he meant what she thought. Quickly regaining her calm smile she pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and gave it to him. It was a small drawing with smudged and uneven lines but it clearly showed Ana, Mako, Hana and him, together being happy and smiling. "That one was for all of us but she made another one, just for you." She pulled out another piece of paper this time only showing Hana and him. Hana was leaning on him, slowly trying her first steps while smiling up at him while he, like a big brother supported her and looked down at her with a protective smile. "Turn it around, Jamie." Because on the backside was smudged writing.

He held the sheets of paper in his shaking hands, hoping there wouldn’t be any blood getting on there to ruin them. If he wouldn’t be dying this girl would be the death of him. She was too sweet for this world, too sweet for anyone. He felt guilty for betraying her like this. He just wanted to hold her in his arms again and hope things would be better. He had just been staring at the drawings for some time before he carefully turned the drawing of her and him around, trying to make his brain focus on reading the smudged writing.

'Hey Jamie, i just wanted to say thank you for all you have given to me. When i first woke up, I was so lonely. I didn't remember who I was or where I was. All those strange faces...I was really scared. But then you came along! I'm sorry, my memory of you from before is still very vague but every time we are together, I remember more! You looked out for me, you stayed by my side, you taught me all those things anew patiently. Everyone else looked at me so scared, like I was lost, gone. But you, you made me feel like I was alive, Jamie. You didn't look at me that way, you only stayed at my side. I was scared before that I had survived but you made me feel happy I did. Because I got to meet you again. I am in so much pain at times, all these things scare me, I feel so lonely at times...but I keep going, for you so that one day! One day i'll walk at your side again and we'll smile and have a fun time! You're my hope, Jamie. I can't thank you enough for just being there for me. When I Start Losing hope I think of this and keep trying. Thank you Jamie. I love you with all of my heart' She had signed it. How she had written her name, it looked just how it had looked before the incident. Underneath the long text was a small PS: 'I might not be able to draw as good as you, but I tried my best. I hope you like it. It's my first step to repaying you for you kindness'.

No matter how weak he might feel this still made him cry and reread every line till his vision got blurry with tears and from blood loss. "Oh Hana…", he choked out between sobs and pressed the drawing to his chest. "Please protect her when I’m gone and don’t make her go down as me. Give her all the love in the world and make it double." He looked pleading in Ana's direction as he fell back against her. "Promise to keep her safe for as long as you can. Watch her getting married and all that." He tried keeping his eyes open but his strength soon was reaching his limits from talking so much just now. Still with tears streaming down his face he looked at her with now half lidded eyes. "...I want to go back to Hana and tell her one last goodbye... I probably wouldn’t even make it there without bleeding out.."

"If it comes to this, I promise. I will do all I can." She wiped a few of his tears away, giving him a peck on the forehead and carefully picked him up. "Then let me help you." She quickly ripped a piece out of her shirt and pressed it down on the wounds, carrying Jamie all the way back to Hana's room. Gladly no one was there to see them on the way. Only Hana who was awake waited for them in the room.

It felt weird being carried around like that by her but he just wanted to get close to Hana. It would probably hurt her to see him dying next to her but he'd at least be there for her one last time. Once they got close to Hana's room he wanted so badly to jump out of Ana's arms to run to her and never let go ‘till he took his last breath but that was impossible so he had to wait ‘till Ana got him to her.

Her eyes widened as she saw him and she moved way too fast so that the machines gave off a warning beeping noise. "Brother!" She still remembered part of their conversation. Tearing up she threw his arms around him once Ana was close enough and had carefully laid him onto the bed next to her. "What happened? Who did this to you? Don't tell me you will..." Tears like waterfalls fell down her cheeks as she snuggled up to him, burying her face in his chest, her nose running and her voice breaking.

"Please don’t cry." Jamie kissed her forehead as she moved closer to him and nodded slowly, trying to limit himself on saying only the most important stuff. Seeing her crying in person was even worse than the image in his mind of little Hana waiting for him to come back to her and never returning ‘till she got the news he died. "Be a good girl and don’t do anything as stupid as me." He laid his head on top of hers, softly crying.

"You know exactly I don't remember anything bad you've done! You know that!" She weakly hit his chest with her fists. "We need to bandage you! We need to get you up! Come on! We-" Her voice broke and she choked on her own words. She was trembling and had her fists resting against his chest as she tried to progress the thought of him fading.

"I'm not the good person you think I am. People hate me for nearly everything I do. Even standing too close to them makes them want to shoot me." Jamie snuggled her with little smile. "Don’t waste your time with me anymore. The others will be better for you anyways to be around. Get to know Lucio better again." He closed his eyes as he slid his hand slowly along her back and gave her one last kiss before turning to lay on his back instead. "Sorry sis."

With endless tears streaming down her face she looked up at him. "Why are you leaving me?" She couldn't cope this. She wanted to slap him, hug him, tell him the world was alright, bandage his wounds, give him a kiss and pull him up but all she could do was stare and feel his body getting colder, asking that simple question, unable to grant him his request.

"It's not you. This world has no place for me and you'd find a replacement soon enough. I want my little sister to be happy after all.” He put his hand on her cheek in a weak attempt to calm her down. Smiling at her he pulled his hand back and opened one of his eyes. "If it makes you happy try and get me back up but I'm sure it would be pointless by now to safe me."

"How do you find a replacement for your older brother…", she mumbled, her words drowned in hickups and crying noises. As he proposed the his life her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed his hand. "I'll take your word for it that you want me to be happy!" Getting quieter she nearly whispered into his ear. "You've helped me through so much...just please let me help you..." Ana moved over, already ripping her shirt to shreds to have something to bandage with, Hana holding his hand out to her. "I don't want to give you up...i'm sorry brother...i'm selfish…"

Now he really was too exhausted to talk and was only partly aware of what was going on. His shallow breathing was the only thing signalizing he didn’t pass away yet and was trying to hold on a bit longer for her sake. If he made it he'd be bound to bed for a few days but he wouldn’t care as long as he'd have his sister with him.

She at first didn't want to let him go. She was so scared, trembling and crying, calling out his name and fearing for his life but she had to let him go for the moment so that Ana could patch him up. She wasn't Mercy, she couldn't do it best but she tried her best. With one of her sleepdarts she had his consciousness fade so she could properly bandage him and set his nose back in place, putting band aids nearly all over his body. Instead of showering him she, in a long procedure, took a few towels, soaked them and carefully cleaned him up, scrubbing the dirt, blood, puke and cum from his tortured body and giving him new clothes to wear before returning him to Hana, laying him down next to her so she could snuggle up to him, hoping he would live every second she was awake. They both hoped with all they had but she couldn't do anything so she went outside to get something but passed out from exhaustion in the hallway.

The day was pretty much spent with him laying in bed next to Hana lifeless and only felt the warmth of her body next to his as he laid there in darkness. It was already early in the morning again when he awoke and looked around confused at first but then didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at his failed attempt. He wore clean clothes which meant they had seen his bruises and everything that remained of him having been raped as well. He shouldn’t get himself down again, not when Hana and Ana took so much effort to make sure he was safe and surviving this. Looking over he saw Hana sleeping next to him. She didn’t seem ok tho, looking as if she had been crying herself to sleep which she probably really did by how worried she was for his safety. He didn’t want to wake her up but he needed to be selfish once again with this and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her breathing a bit uneasy since her nose was clogged. She only slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times and rubbing them to wake up. She purred at the kiss and looked up, immediately tearing up again and pressing up close to him, her voice hoarse and shaky as she called out his name, calling him a stupid idiot more times than she could count.

Her words were true. He was stupid and all that but it was easy to hear that she didn’t mean it in any harsh way. He was still pretty weak but at least he could now be there for her without fearing of dying soon and enjoy her company. Arms wrapped themselves almost immediately around her to hold her to herself with all the strength he had as well as cuddling her.

Her tears slowly dried as she calmed in his arms. "I was so scared..." her voice was nothing more than a whisper anymore. She had cried too much all those hours and it slowly came back at her. "Don't ever do this again, brother. Promise me...promise me to stay..." She looked up, pleading, a few last tear drops running down her reddened cheeks.

"As long as you won’t turn your back on me like the others I will stay with you.” Jamie cupped her cheek, moving his thumb along it to wipe her tears away, voice dry with thirst. They both were still tired for obvious reasons and as much as he wanted to talk to her and tell her he was fine he wanted her to sleep. "Come on. Let's go back to sleep and speak about it later, ok?", he suggested with a quiet whisper.


	20. Chapter 20

She nodded. "I promise...I won't ever." Finally a smile formed on her face and she snuggled up closer to him. "As long as you wake up next to me..." Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted away, exhaustion hitting her like a hammer.

"That promise I will keep." He lightly pressed her to himself and stroked down her back gently to watch her sleeping for some time before he passed out of exhaustion as well again.

He couldn't sleep too long as the door creaked and he felt a hand on his neck, slowly closing more and closing off the air he got.

He woke up violently from the hand on his neck and whipped his head around to look at the one choking him. "Can’t... can’t you leave me... alone for once?", he choked out, gripping onto her hand to try and get it off.

"She passed out. I found her on the floor! Red eyes!" She had an iron grip on him and didn't budge a bit. "You should have just died. She told me." Her voice was cold and she hissed, gripping his bandaged wrist while pressing him down. Hana let out a quiet yelp, slowly opening her eyes and grabbing onto Jamie as she only saw a dark shilouette gripping onto him.

"I... never asked to survive.... they wanted me to .. save me", he gasped out and scratched at her wrist desperately to make her let go. Tears started streaming down his cheeks when he felt his breaths shorten and his vision getting slightly blurry.

"No! Phara! No!" Hana tried to pull Fareeha's arm away as she saw who she was and what she was about to do. "Let go!" "Shut up!" Fareeha slapped her hard, making the young gamer’s head bang against the aöö, causing her to go unconscious in her weakened state. Now using both hands she pressed down harder and harder until: "Let go of him." A cold voice broke through the noises like the sharpest of daggers.

If he wouldn’t feel like losing consciousness soon he would gladly punch that bitch in her face for hurting Hana. He took in a deep breath when her hands left his throat and reached up angry to scratch and hit whatever he could of her coughing.

The scratches were too weak to bother her, only the voice made her turn around, shocked, quickly letting go of Jamison. "Mum?" "Don't call me that." Ana was furious, more furious than she had been before fighting against Troy.

Seeing his efforts were useless he rather turned to Hana and held her bruised cheek worried that she passed out.

"Move." Ana pressed her weapon hard on Fareeha's head, not giving her a single glance and moving right up to Hana and Jamie. "Are you hurt? Do you need treatment of any kind?" She put her Hand on his cheek and inspected him with kind eyes, a mother's warm smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Just angry that this BITCH hurt my Hana." Jamie glared over at Pharah. He knew she’d kill him for this but no one would ever lay a finger on Hana in a bad way if he could change that. "But I could use some water if you don’t mind..." He looked apologetic at Ana instead with a sweet smile.

Fareeha whimpered in the corner at the rough treatment she received, glaring at Jamie from time to time. "I was just...!" She got interrupted by Ana who shot at the wall right next to her, not bothering to even have a glance at her daughter who jumped at that and cried out. "Give me just a moment, okay? I'll get you a glass of water and an ice bag for Hana. Take this for a moment, will you? I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and pressed her weapon into his hand, disappearing to get him what he had asked for.

"Thank you." He held the gun thigtly in his hand to be able to use it whenever it was necessary to defend Hana. He didn’t want to worry about Pharah though. He wanted to take care of the bruise the slap left on Hana's cheek and lightly held it ‘till Ana would be back with some ice for her.

Ana was back as quick as she had left. Handing Jamie a glass of water she gently pressed the ice bag on Hana's cheek. Holding some kind of bag under her nose she got Hana to slowly open her eyes. "Leave." She didn't turn to Fareeha. "But mu-" "Leave." Her voice was cold, as if she'd talk to a stranger, nothing more than a sharp pointer for Fareeha. The muscular woman jumped and got up, shooting Jamie a hateful glance before leaving the room. Ana sat on the edge of the bed, took her gun back and gave Hana a peck on the forehead. "Good morning, sunshine." She smiled and looked at Jamie. "How are you feeling today? I hope you slept well?" Hana seemed to have forgotten what happened before and snuggled up to Jamison with a purr.

Carefully Jamie held the glass in one hand and took the ice bag away from Ana so he could hold her and take care of his little sister, looking down at her lovingly as she snuggled up to him. He took a long sip from his drink before turning to Ana with a small grin. "I'm better. At least a bit but way better than...was it yesterday?" He didn’t really know how long he had been out but just assumed it had been the other day.

"I am Glad to hear that though it's honestly two days ago." She giggled as she watched the two. "You should thank your little sister for taking care of you. She worried next to you every second she was asleep." She pet Hana’s head and looked down at her, loving.

"She is just the best after all." He turned back to the the young gamer beside him and sighed. "I'm serious though.. you saw how much people hate me just by what Pharah would do to me. I don’t even need to try to kill myself to die sooner or later."

She froze up and pulled her hand away from Hana to cross them in her lap, her smile only slowly returning. "Fareeha...she will not bother you again. I can promise for that." Sighing she gently closed Hana's eyes and pressed her up to Jamie, softly. "Adulttalk, dear Hana." Looking back up at him her expression was serious, at the same time gentle. "I wonder, when has this bothered you before?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Thats good... do you mean when I first started thinking like this? That life isn’t worth it?" Jamie held Hana pressed to his chest and cuddled her to help her falling asleep and not having her to hear him talking about those sort of things. Seeing Hana crying was definitely none of the things he wanted right now.

"That is exactly what I mean. Tell me, Jamie. What has brought you to this? When has it started bothering you who you are?" She scratched her chest unconsciously. "I'm not your therapist. I won't tell any goody shoes advice. I just want to understand you." Hana yawned and let out a purr, burying her face in his neck.

"Well.. I already started questioning life early when I was younger. Having to try to survive on your own after your mother died and your dad left you is hard, you know? I always thought about doing it but never really went through with it. When I met Mako it was better but now... after seeing him again, with everyone looking at me as if I'd be only in their way, having been beaten up and raped... I just couldn’t do it anymore." The way Hana pressed up to him was the only thing that kept him from breaking down again as he spoke.

"I understand." she nodded and gently tucked a hairstrand behind his ear that was in his vision. "Do you still want to? Can you not find anything for you to stay? I know it is too early to ask this, but you have to decide soon, Jamie. For her sake." She looked at Hana who slowly drifted away, rolling to the side and curling up a bit away from him, complaining about the heat. She quietly giggled at that.

"I love her and if she actually finds a way to keep me happy I wouldn’t complain. Heard there is medicine against it too so guess for her sake, I'd try." Jamie let go of Hana so she could sleep in peace and sat up as he talked with Ana. "As long as you keep your daughter away from he I have one less problem in this world." He looked at her hopeful. For Hana's and her sake he wanted to find a new reason to live even if it would be a stupid one.

Her face turned into a resentful grimace for a moment as he said daughter. She didn't feel like protecting Fareeha for this one in any way. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It was partly her fault too, of course, but right now, she couldn't deal with it. "I will, Jamie. I promise." She went back to smiling and crossed her fingers. "It is a nice decision. I am glad you reached that conclusion." Her smile went wider as she again scratched her chest. "You know, it is because of Mako that I searched for you that vehement that day. He was in real bad worry, couldn't get his thoughts together, babbling about losing you. He was worried too. I'm supposed to return something for you." She pulled out a note and gave it to him.

He looked away from her ashamed when she mentioned him. "Heh, he always knows when I'm up to no good. Guess he saved me again from getting into trouble." Laughing saddened he pulled his legs to his chest, hissing and rested his forehead on his knees. "I am a fucking horrible boyfriend. He really would be better off without me. I'm only here to worry him and then what those guys did..." He stopped himself from talking. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Please, do not apologize." Slowly standing up she moved over to his side and put one arm around his shoulders, gently, not to touch him too much in fear he would not want it. "He said that this was yours. You should keep it." She took a deep breath and gave him a reassuring smile. "I talked to him a bit the past days. He told me about some of your adventures." She looked up to the ceiling. "You shouldn't blame yourself without talking to him. I believe he has a say in that matter." She looked back at him with a warm smile.

"I just... I don’t know. I'm a bother to everyone here except you, Hana and Mako. Well Lucio and Chelsea are ok with me too I guess but still. You are they only people who would really miss me." He cuddled up to her weakly, not minding her touches at all and instead more welcomed them. He was in need of support from his family that he found for himself. "Can’t I just take drugs to stay happy?" He moved his fingers across his bandaged wrist. "Heard it makes people real happy."

She pulled him into a gentle hug and gave him a peck on the forehead before looking at him with a wondering expression. "It's...not that easy. The drugs, they try to help and they do in a way but instead of making you happy, they make you numb." She sighed. "It would be too much of a paradise if those pills actually existed." Her expression changing into a warm smile she moved one hand to the back of his head and gently pulled him closer. "Those pills, I can give you some but", she was giving of a warning now. "You can not live on those pills alone. They are only a temporary solution and a stabilizer for especially fragile moments. You need to find something to live for, you need to find the strength to fight." She put her fist on his heart. "Else, it makes no sense, understand?"

"I want those pills." The feeling of her hands leaving gentle touches was very welcome. He needed the love and DEFINITELY those pills. Being such a wreck he at the moment was it would the best for him. "Please give me a reason to live life. As long as you and Hana are here for me I am guessing I am going to be good." He looked at her pleading but tried to cover it up to think of happy things instead of going back down. Lightening up when he got an idea he smiled at her and put his hand over hers. "I have an idea to do something nice for Hana later or now ... but I'd want you to join me since you know.. don’t feel too safe alone so whenever you got time could you go with me?"

She nodded and searched in one pocket before realizing, the time was over where she had carried those around everywhere. "I'll give them to you later as well as instructions. Just promise me to follow them." She grinned teasing and flicked his forehead. "I'm free right now if you want to go. Do you need help at standing up?"

"Alright. Don’t worry. I know I shouldn’t take too many at once." It was great to already hear Ana wanting to trust him with pills that could kill him if he took too many. At least he wanted to try and get up himself after not using his legs for some time, stabilizing himself by holding onto her shoulder to push himself up to his feet. He was shaking a bit but besides that was fine to stand, grinning at her like he did something great just now. "I should be fine with some help.” Having been out helped a lot to heal up the damage having been done to him."I'm glad to hear that", she smiled and slowly moved forward, helping Jamie by staying and adjusting to his pace, giving him support whenever needed.

"Hey.. can I make a request or two?" He took her arm partly to hold onto her just for the closeness, partly to hold himself up.

She raised an eyebrow and ruffled through his hair. "It depends, but speak."

"First, can I go and talk to Mako real quick before we go? He might want to know I do better." His voice showed a hint of doubt but he still wanted to remain hopeful. He looked away a bit embarrassed to ask the second question though. "..and can I maybe call you mom? Might be weird and I won’t if you wouldn’t like it of course."

She nodded and booped his nose at the first part. "No need to ask, silly." At his second question her eyes widened and she lit up, grinning and pulling him into another gentle hug, giving him a peck on the cheek and flicking his forehead. "Always, my son. You had me worried that day you were gonna resent me for seeing you as family."

"I could never do that. Honestly thought I made things obvious enough that I saw you as my mother. You just really reminded me of her even when we first met." Jamie returned the hug quickly to have her as close for as long as possible. "Is it ok too if I talk to him alone?"

"I'm glad", she whispered before nodding and supporting him to reach the door of their room. "He should be inside. Take your time."

Nodding he let go of her and took a deep breath before entering the room he shared with his boyfriend. "Mako?", he asked carefully, not being too loud since he wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or not.

A grunt followed his question as he could see his boyfriend sitting on the bed, mask over his face and parts of his weapon all over the bed as he was working on improving it. Upon hearing his boyfriend enter and talk he looked up and slowly put the weapon aside to focus solely on Jamie.

Jamie felt a bit awkward to stand there in the middle of the room, for once not quite sure what to say. "Hey." He tried to start of somewhere and wrung his hands together to have something to do with them while he kept standing there, some distance between them.

"How are you?" his voice was calm but hoarse as he scratched his throat with a bandaged hand.

"I'm fine.. I guess. Right now I'm good atleast" he slowly walked over to him to sit at the foot of the bed still a bit away from him. "How are you doing?"

Nodding he eyed Jamie carefully. "Better." Taking up a keychain he wanted to put on his weapon he started fidgeting with it absent mindedly. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to this.

He nodded in understandment. It was silent after that for some time before he mumbled a quiet 'thank you', referring to him telling Ana he was worried about his well being.

"Always lookin’ out for you", he huffed but smiled a bit, pulling off his mask and putting it on the nightstand. "Ya always had stupid ideas." He averted his eyes and took something else out of the pile of scrap. "Come 'ere."

"Yeah..." He looked slightly uncomfortable as he told him to come closer and hesitantly did, watching his movements uneasy.

 

Putting something into his hand he looked away and took back his gun, screwing a bolt as he uncomfortably sighed. There was a weird tension in the room and he had no idea how to relieve it. He had no idea how to react to his boyfriend being suicidal either. He had just literally no idea about anything. All he could give him right now was that little keychain he had made. It was a wool keychain of a simplistic punk dva mech and after giving it to him he had no idea what to do next.

Holding the keychain lightly in his hands he couldn’t help but smile and despite not liking the feeling of him touching too much due to the new memories he made he still rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I haven’t told you anything about it. I just didn’t want to worry you about my state of mind before and that attempt... it was something I thought of for quiet some time now but then it was getting too much to handle."

"It's...okay", he huffed and moved his hand through his hair. "Tell me next time." He looked back at Jamie but couldn't hold eyecontact for too long before sighing and resting his eyes on his weapon. "Ana didn't tell me ‘bout your wounds. That bad?" He referred to every wound, not just his wrists as he took a piece of scrap to check if it would fit where he wanted it.

"It feels weird but mostly I just feel numb pretty much. What has she told you already? Will make things easier for me to talk so I don’t have to repeat things." Jamie pressed his thumb onto the cuts underneath the bandage on his wrist to the point where he could feel the indent, sliding his finger along it to feel how much he actually did to himself.

"Slit your wrist. Broken nose. Bruises." He noticed every little action Jamie took but kept silent as he saw him moving over the self inflicted wounds. He wanted to take his hand in his and keep him from it but since Junkrat obviously felt uncomfortable he refrained and kept acting like he was focusing on his weapon.

"She told you most things then. That’s good. Less for me to explain." He let go of his wrist and tugged on the collar of his shirt as if the kissing bruises that were left by those men were more visible than they really were. "You want to know everything from now on, don’t you?"

He nodded and gave up on trying to focus on something else, shoving his weapon and the scraps from the bed to make room, turning to look at Junkrat, crossing his legs.

Sighing he would reather have the wounds speaking for themselves if he wouldn’t be bandaged but now he had to fully explain. "When I was out to get some tea and stuff for Hana I got drugged and forced to do some shit... not sure if you mean that with her telling you about my bruises but yeah.."

"No. I didn't." He shook his head slowly and bit his lip, realizing what it meant. It was obvious, where they came from it happened everyday. Getting drugged up and forced to do things, obvious symbolism for rape. It made him furious while on the outside he tried to remain calm. "Forced to much? Any too bad wounds? Any over dosage? Blackmail?" He growled quietly. "Know who?"

"My ass is still kinda in pain from them pushing me too far but the days I was passed out helped to kinda recover already. Don’t think I overdosed on anything but it was horrible enough that the drugs made me enjoy it." Feeling disgusting all over again he was also ashamed to have told that to him. The memories were bad enough as they were but rethinking his actions was still way worse. "Used fake names."

He flinched and growled. Couldn't flip it off like a switch that he was getting possessive hearing that. "Faces?", he hissed and gritted his teeth. Oh they were gonna get it if he'd find them. Enjoy. He had enjoyed it. No matter that it couldn't be his fault it still hurt a bit hearing that but he knew it didn't hurt him nearly as much as it did Jamie so he locked that thought away.

His only response to the question was him shaking his head. Even if it wasn’t his fault at all he felt like it was. He only had to not dress like a woman and none of the things would have happened. It had been his choice as well to give in and in the end beg to be fucked again. The thought alone made him gag and put some distance between him and Mako.

Sighing he shook his head and let Jamie pulling away happen. "Not your fault." He knew he was gonna lose him for a while, it was bound to happen. He obviously needed some space and time to get over what had happened. No matter how much he despised that thought. "Not blaming you."

"Every time something goes wrong it's my fault. Why shouldn’t it be my fault this time as well? I know life will fuck me over soon again with something unexpected." His voice was uncharacteristically quiet for him but it was only him speaking his true thoughts for once without covering up his sadness with obnoxiously loud laughs and jokes. He wasn’t even looking at him anymore in fear he'd see judgement or disappointment in his eyes.

He reached out for him, stopping a moment in fear of doing something wrong before giving himself a push and resting his hand on Jamie’s head, gently ruffling through his hair. "Life's always been unexpected shit. At least you're prepared." He couldn't think of anything inspiring or comforting so he only spoke his mind. His mouth a faint smile while his eyes showed worry and warmth. "You're stupid. Always get in trouble. Always have to bail you out." His words showed no judgement. He got quieter, uncertain if any of the actions he took were right. "'S true. Does not make you the one at fault. Not always. You made your mistakes, but not the only one", he sighed. His voice even quieter he mumbled: "Proud of you. For keeping going. Up ‘till now. It's amazing."

The encouraging words were having mixed effects on him. For one part it made him feel more stupid and unworthy of having chosen to give life a second chance but then there was this bigger part that made him glad to be back with the one that kept him safe for so long now. Shame and disgust aside he turned back towards him to show him that his words changed his mood to the better after his doubts and threw his arms around his neck in a light hug. "Thank you for keeping an idiot like me safe."

It took a few seconds before he got out of his frozen up state. He hadn't expected this but smiled and quickly pulled Junkrat a bit closer to himself in a soft hug. "You had me worried, Idiot", he mumbled quietly before looking back at Jamie. "'S what I'm Here for."

"I know. I really should repay you more for what you are doing for me." His feelings weren’t sure if they should tell him the returned affection was nice or that he should be careful. With a frown he pushed his negative thoughts into the back of his mind and slowly pulled back. 

"Do whatever you want. It's enough for me to have you”, he huffed and smiled, watching him pull away, taking his own keychain back in his hand. He felt better after talking to Junkrat.

"Alright. Sorry again that I had to make you worried for me." He rubbed the back of his neck before he got up grinning, carefully putting the keychain in his pocket for now. "I'll leave you to whatever you are doing again. Got a job to do now. See ya around later."

”Have fun. Stay safe", he grinned and got up to take his gun back up, eyeing Jamie out of the corner of his eye as he left.

"Will do." He waved him goodbye before leaving the room to return to Ana to go shopping for Hana.

She was patiently waiting for him, her face a cold grimace as she thought about her daughter but quickly lighting up as she saw him, supporting him while walking. "How did it go?"

 

"Pretty good I guess" Jamie let her lead the way out of HQ into the city, feeling relaxed at her side. Going back out there left a feeling of unease in him but next to his mom he would be safe and he knew that all to well. "I want to get multiple things for Hana. Hope you have that much time." He had to walk a bit hunched over to be on more on the same eyelevel as her.

"Straighten your back boy or you'll ruin it." She pat him on the back a bit more rough than gently and grinned up at him. "Old me has got all the time in the world. I've got to think about some stuff anyways so just lead the way."

"Should have warned me before I started to carry around my tire and besides, I'd be way taller than you then", he huffed and straightened his back like she told him to. First he dragged her to a candy shop to get Hana her favourite sweets to help her remembering them again before he went on to get her to buy some videogames and merchandise for the same reason.

"Oh shush boy. I've been fighting next to Reinhardt for years. You think a bit of looking up will kill me?", she giggled as she was dragged to all those different stores and teasingly pulled on his ear a bit. "I'm not that old, son."

"Never said you are old", he fake whined at her and slowed down a bit with what he was doing to make sure he'd have enough money to pay everything. "And, well, not really but I sometimes just want to be a bit smaller to not be looking down at others that often."

She laughed and crossed her arms. "Well, you'll still have enough time to not feel as tall once you're back in bed but then without ruining your physical condition." She looked over what he had bought. "Is that all or do you still need something?"

"That might be true but really, compared to Hana I am way taller, even in bed. It is obvious I could tower over her." Grinning he looked down at what he held in his arms and nodded. "Should be everything I could get for now. Hope she'll like it."

"But Hana really just is a small little precious thing", she smiled and took a bit of the stuff off of him since he still needed support to not break down. "I'm sure she will. Especially when her older brother gets her something", she winked as she helped him back.

"I'll make it my life goal to protect her from everything bad. Sorry but I wouldn’t even hold back for your daughter, especially not for her." His expression changed briefly when he mentioned Pharah before going back to smiling as he paid for everything with the money he had gotten the other days.

Ana's face grew cold at the mentioning too for just a moment and she froze up before reaching up to ruffle through his hair. "What a good older brother you are. I can be proud to call you my son." Her phone rang and she quickly got it out, putting it on loud as she saw who it was, chuckling quietly. "While we were speaking of the devil. Jamie, you still remember Reinhardt, do you?"

Holding onto her for support now that he could again he smiled proudly at her praise. "Well you have to protect what you love, don’t you?" At the question he rolled his eyes teasingly. "My brain might be fucked but I should remember the people I have to work with."

She chuckled and turned to the phone. "Well, Reinhardt. It's been a while, hasn't it? Are you still with Torbjorn?”

From the other end of the phone came a chuckle and some noises of stuff being moved around. "It really has been a while. I hope our next mission together won’t go like your last one. I am still with him , yes. Brigitte would have enough time after all as well so we took more time than planned bu soon we should meet again." Jamie stayed quiet to not bother Ana while she was having a phone call and instead just listened.

"Oh, yes. A lot of us have been injured. I'm not surprised you already know of it", she sighed. "Well, if you're over it'll surely go better again. I can't wait to see you again, really. How is Brigitte? I don't think I ever have met her yet." On Reinhardt's side a cat started meowing loudly and Brigitte stumbled into the room, chasing after it. "Come on, you need this in your fur. I won't let you go without it!"

"Of course I heard of it. How couldn’t I? Let's hope for that to not happen again, we need everyone ready to fight if needed." At the question about the young swedish woman he looked over at her with a grin as she saw her chasing her cat. "She is doing well. Certainly has a lot of energy we could use to our advantage in combat."

"Indeed." Ana nodded, laughing at Reinhardt's remark. "I believe I can hear that.” Brigitte walked over to him as she caught the cat, holding him close so he wouldn't scratch her as he tried to wriggle out of her grip. "Who are you talking to, Reinhardt?"

"I believe you remember Ana?" Reinhardt reached over to pet the cat in her arms in an attempt to calm it down and make it stay still before putting the phone on speaker so she could listen to the conversation as well. "Told you she is promising as a good fighter. Already thought so when she was a kid", he said back to Ana..

She nodded and moved in closer, leaning her head onto his arm to be able to listen better. The cat meowed protesting at first but calmed down at Reinhardt's petting and started purring loudly. "Are you kidding me, Mitzi? Betraying me like that?", she quietly scolded the cat with a playful frown, adding an 'understandable' in her head at the cat's reaction. "Oh, I remember you talking about her with sparkling eyes. You never failed to compliment her when she was the subject. Is she with you righjt now?"

"If there is a reason to compliment someone on things they do well or people should be more proud of then I'm doing it. I'm lucky I can work with her." He lightly hit her arm as she scolded the cat adding a hushed 'he just loves me more than you' and let her rest her head against his arm to listen. "She is, yes. You can talk to her I'm sure she'd understand it well enough."

Ana nodded agreeing. "True. Well then. Hello there, Brigitte." Brigitte pouted and pinched him in the side, averting her eyes teasing. "Hey Ana." "Well, Reinhardt. Is there something you wanted?" Mitzi struggled out of Brigitte's arms and jumped on Reinhardt's head, curling up. Brigitte watched that with wide eyes, unbelieving that Mitzi would betray her like that.

"I really just wanted to see how you were doing and tell you we would be over in Berlin in a few days so the team can meet Brigitte as well." Reinhardt couldn’t help but laugh as he saw her pouting that her cat rather wanted to cuddle up to him than her and threw his arm around her to pull her even closer. "Oh come on. Don’t look at him like that. You get to spend enough time with him already."

"I understand. It's nice to hear from you again, thank you for contacting me. Mind if I hang up though? Hana is in need of medicine and Angela is...well...let's say, not here at the moment." Brigitte's mood immediately lightened as she felt the strong arms around her body and stuck out her tongue. "I'm his literal mother though. I watched him grow up and he still likes you more." She grinned as she got an idea and laughed. "He's probably in puberty. Searching for someone else than me. I am hurt."

“Ah I understand. Well, take care of yourself and we'll see each other soon again anyways. I won’t bother you anymore then for now." Reinhardt shrugged at Brigitte and squeezed her shoulder as she stuck her tongue out at him. "He might love his mother but still needs to get away from her cause he wants to be independent and looks for what to do in life. I don’t want to be his boyfriend tho if he is searching for a partner."


	21. Chapter 21

"You too Reinhardt. Send Torbjorn and his family best wishes will you? I can text you later. Have a good day." She hung up. "Oh no no no. Mitzi, we're gonna need to have a talk later my son. You are going to be in deep trouble for trying to hook up Rein!" She put her hands on her hips and grinned while Mitzi yawned and jumped down onto Reinhardts shoulder, nuzzling up to his face.

He put his phone away after telling her goodbye as well and let go of Brigitte to pick up Mitzi to hold him to his chest instead."He just wants some love too. Can you blame him wanting to hook up with me?" He gave her a grin before he brought his attention back to the purring bundle of fur in his arms.

"No, no one can blame him for that." She looked up at him blankly for just a second, then took Mitzi out of his arms and  grinned. "I will not allow this though. This relationship does not have my consent!", she giggled and held the cat high into the air, whispering to it. "Come on, need to get that repellant on you."

"You said that a bit too serious for my liking." He huffed a bit when Mitzi got taken out of his arms. "Oh come on. Why won’t you want him to be happy?" Reinhardt just went to sit down next to the woman relaxed to watch her taking care of her cat.

She ignored the first part of his words and just sighed, putting up a serious voice and face. "He is too young to understand. I have to protect him." Giggling she put on the repellant on the hissing cat that tried to run away, receiving a few scratch marks on her arm.

Eyeing her quietly as she seemingly ignored the hissing cat he couldn’t ignore how sincere she sounded whenever it came to her cats. She really was serious about protecting them and treating them as if they were her children. "He doesn’t seam to like that thing too much. Maybe that’s the reason he tries to get away from you and closer to me." His gaze wandered over the scratches left on her arm.

She sighed and shook her head, letting go of Mitzi since she was done. "Probably. He needs it though. I don't want him with any type of bug in his fur that could hurt him so he has to stay through it." Rubbing over the stingy scratches she ran her hand through her hair and looked up at him. "Did you eat lunch yet?"

"You are a good mother to him. He can be lucky to have you." He reached out to her to giver her a pat on the back before rising back to his feet "Haven’t had anything yet. If you are hungry we could get something."

She grinned. "Mum should have made dinner today. Wanna check what's in the fridge? Or get something elsewhere?", she stretched and walked over to a shelf to put ointment on the scratches.

"Leftover sounds good. I don’t need to get something if we still have stuff here." He carefully dragged her along to the kitchen to see what they had there. Since they should be on their way in a few days they didn’t need too much stuff at home so he opened the fridge to see what they got. "I can’t offer you too much good food at the moment. I promise that I'll make it up to you later on tho."

"Oh no, I don't mind. Don't worry, Reinhardt", she smiled and lightly hit him on the arm before taking out the food her mum had cooked, secretly getting excited for how Rein wanted to make it up to her. Getting out tableware too she quickly got everything ready and warmed up their food, sitting down and blowing on the hot, steamy food. "So, Reinhardt?", she paused for a moment, averting her eyes. "Will Tor- father come with us to Berlin?"

He helped her a bit with preparing things so she wouldn’t have to do everything on her own. Once they sat and waited for his food to cool a bit as he thought about her question. "Well, I'm not sure if he will join us. By what is going on over there it would be better but still I have no idea what his plans are."

She nodded and started stuffing food into her mouth. "Well", she chewed and gulped down what she had in her mouth. "Mum would surely be glad to keep him home." She was a bit lost in thought for a moment. "What are our plans today? Training?", she grinned full of hope.

"I can believe she is. I'm sure she would prefer to keep you home as well but now that we work together, I'd sadly have to take you away from her." He ruffled through her hair before stuffing some food in his mouth, swallowing to continue talking. "You already have proven that you are ready over the past weeks and months so you deserve a break from it but you know, if you feel like doing more then I am always up to training with you."

She giggled and blushed ever so faintly. "I'm still far from being as good as you. If you don't mind, could we train again after lunch? I want to try something out that i recently thought up”, she grinned.

"You are on a good way of becoming better than me already. I'm sure in a year you are already better then I ever have been. But of course we can train later, can’t wait to see what you have planned." He took the giggling as a good sign and chuckled before he focused back on his food.

"You're flattering me." She giggled for a bit longer before smiling to herself and finishing her food, jumping to her feet and stretching, waiting for him to finish. Remembering she had to get something she excused herself and ran off, telling Rein to wait for her in their 'special training room'.

Not thinking of much he finished eating and used the time when she disappeared to clean up before making his way to the room. When he saw her not being there yet he leaned against the wall calmly, letting her take her time without rushing her in the slightest.

She returned to him after a while, scratching the back of her neck her shield in hand. "Are you ready for some combat?", she grinned ad teasingly stuck out her tongue, getting ready for him to take a weapon and attack.

"Whenever you are." He grabbed his own shield and weapon, getting ready for her attack to block it. "Show me what you got."

She watched him carefully and used her normal attack patterns at first, taking a step forward, swinging her weapon around like a damned Queen. As she was about to use her new ability she couldn't suppress a wide grin as the booster on her back fired and she took an inhumanly quick step forward, bashing his shield away and swinging her weapon in a furious rhythm.

Her normal attacks weren’t a problem to block for him since he knew them by heart by now but the new attack surprised him greatly and he had nearly dropped his weapon as well as his shield got bashed away. He tried to block most of her following attacks but was mostly unsuccessful and had to take a few hits.

She got a bit lightheaded at her successful attack and left an opening in her defense as she kept swinging at him, driving him back to the wall of the room with a grin.

He tried to keep it at defending her attacks but took the opportunity he got to attack her himself. Taking a swing at her he tried to push her back a bit but not a lot.

That he suddenly attacked her drove her back and she put up her shield to defend, taking a few steps back, putting her weapon away, flinging at him a few more times but putting her hands up in defeat as he got her cornered, towering over her, his big hammer in hands.

"You are still leaving some opportunities for the enemy to attack", he said, his voice being kinda breathy due to him slowly getting exhausted from moving so much. He used the handle of his hammer to keep her pushed up against the wall, smiling victorious down at her.

The hammer sitting on her chest and pressing her to the cool wall behind her made her let out a shaky sigh at the rough but gentle manner, a bit of air being pushed out of her lungs. Her stomach felt tingly and weird as she stared into his face that was so close to hers. "You're just amazing da-" She caught herself and quickly changed what she had been about to say. "Damn, how you defeated me. I still have a lot to learn." Her cheeks flushed a bit and a quiet, very quiet moan escaped her.

Looking over the fact she was breathing more heavy and was blushing faintly he just laughed and released her from his grip. "Well, you still have all the time in the world to learn to get perfect at fighting. You are good at this tho. You nearly defeated me." Picking his shield back up he threw his arm around her still grinning wide. "Your style of fighting is good, you just need to perfect it and you should be unbeatable."

She needed a moment to regain control over herself, a bit disappointed that he backed off a bit, though encouraged, and potentially more excited by his praise. Dusting of her armor she grinned. "I will do my best to perfect it and then i promise, I will finally beat you!" She put away her weapon and took a towel to wipe her forehead, throwing one to Reinhardt.

"I'm sure you will be able to pretty soon." He caught the towel thrown at him and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a sigh that he could relax after their training. "What are you going to be doing now? Sorry if I might invade your privacy by asking."

She popped her spine and was reminded by the metal pressing to her chest that she was indeed excited from what had happened just now. Seeing drops of sweat slowly run down Reinhardt's muscular body, it made her shiver every time anew. "Don't worry, Rein. I'll just take a shower, as always. Then we could maybe play a game or something? Or do you still need something?"

"Don’t use all the hot water. I'd need to shower as well but once that is done I'd gladly spend some more time with you and even if there is stuff I'd have to do I'd take care of that later after you would go to do something on your own." He put his weapons away before looking back at her. "Go and shower now. I'll take care of cleaning our weapons ‘till then if you don’t mind."

She nodded and handed him her weapon and shield, slowly getting rid of her armor and biting her lip. "I'll try not to make you wait too long!", she giggled and hurried of to the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and locked it behind her, slumping against it with a shaky sigh. She loved Reinhardt. She always had and it sure was taking her toll on her. But how he had pushed her, how his big muscles had flexed under his perfect, clear skin. She moaned and sucked on her fingers for a moment before stripping and walking into the shower, cranking up the heat, but not too much.

Before she left he yelled after her that she could take as long as she wanted as long as she wouldn’t use all the hot water and sat down to take special care of Brigitte's weapons first.

She could just see it before her, how his big hands gently moving along her weapon, rubbing the wax inside and gently polishing it up. It made her wish that instead of her weapon he caressed her like that. Breathing heavily she slowly moved her hands to her entrance and slid over it thinking about Reinhardt. His hammer. His big hammer penetrating her and she did not mean his weapon. His actual hammer inside her. She moaned loudly as she pushed two fingers inside of herself, cupping her breast with her other hand.

The, compared to himself, small woman really was a great companion. Sure, Torbjörn might have done his job just as well but something about Brigitte just made him feel better with having her around. She made him feel like he was part of her life, like he was part of her family and not just a friend of them. Even though she often seemed to treat him more like her father than she did with her actual one he couldn’t complain about her. The young thing was still learning but was already quiet good for her age.

Desperately moving against her fingers she called out Reinhardt's name in a desperate attempt to release herself which didn’t really work. She had used only her fingers for too long now and she knew, she had Seen that Reinhardt was bigger than her, in comparison, slim fingers. Nothing like her actual father who was small and wimpy and stupid. No. Reinhardt was tall, glorious, protective. With a sigh she forgot about masturbating and concentrated on getting the sweat of her skin, her lips curled into a smile.

He couldn’t hear her over the distance and considering how concentrated he was on getting her weapon perfectly clean he wouldn’t even hear her if she would be right next to him. With a calm sigh he put it down after looking at the clock and noticing him spending almost 20 minutes just cleaning a part of it. He could continue cleaning at this slow pace later on when she was sleeping and instead got up to get himself new clothes to prepare himself for showering.

Sighing she finished her shower and got out, drying herself and just throwing on her old clothes. They weren't sweaty or anything, not that much at least so it was fine. Cheeks still dusted faint red she had still not gotten what she wanted and pressed her legs close together, squirming around in arousal. Sticking out her tongue as she saw Reinhardt moving up to the bathroom she grinned and played over how she actually felt. "I didn't steal your hot water this time. Showered cold. You better appreciate it!"

"You did? Why thank you! You didn’t need to shower cold for my sake. I would have preferred to have you taking a hot relaxing shower but still it's highly appressiated." He nodded at her and disapeared into the bathroom to quickly take a shower after mumbling a 'I won’t take too long'.

"Always for you", she mumbled and quickly slipped past him, her heart beating loud and fast as she gripped into her chest. She yelled a quick 'I'll wait in the training room' before hurrying to it, looking around the darkened room to first see her carefully cleaned weapon. Touching it she couldn't help but imagine his fingers running over it with precision. But what got her attention more was his hammer. Resting in the corner of the room, looking even bigger not being in the hands of the tall man.

 

He might have told her he'd hurry up but at the same time he wanted to use all the warm water Brigitte left for him for himself now so that would be exactly what he'll do. After taking off his clothes and getting into the shower he let our a content sigh as the water hit him, hoping she wouldn’t mind him taking his time.

She could almost hear the shower, the water hitting Reinhardt's skin and running down his completely nude body. She let out a shaky sigh and pushed her hands back down her pants though she knew it wasn't enough. The more she eyed the hammer, the more she got an idea. A ridiculous one. Completely stupid but worth a try. Taking the hammer with both hands she pulled it over so that the handle now rested in the air, held up by the head pushed against the wall. Her mouth watered as she let her pants down and eagerly rubbed herself against the head of the handle, moaning loudly. This was Reinhardt's hammer. He had fought with it. How his fingers caressed the handle, how he gripped it tight. It almost felt like she was humping him and not his damn weapon.

Completely oblivious of what the young woman did he just wanted to enjoy his shower for once and keep her out of her mind for some time. She would be weirded out by how much he might be thinking about her in the first place.

She could feel herself getting closer but somehow even this lost it's spark soon enough. She just wanted- no, needed something inside her. Groaning she quickly pulled down her wet panties too and inspected the hammer’s handle. Sucking on her fingers she inserted two into herself, scissoring herself to stretch out her hole. She had never done this before, hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. Hips trembling she pulled the hammer up a bit and adjusted herself, the cold steel welcome on her hot skin as it pushed against her entrance. This was driving her crazy. What if he'd see her? What if anyone would see her? Shaking her head she concentrated on the images of Reinhardt in her head and spit into her hand to slick the handle up more before slowly going down on it, hissing at the pain as she was stretched out and felt the foreskin being torn by cold metal. She needed to adjust to it a moment, choked sobs echoing from the walls as she was trembling, her chest rising and falling rapidly before she could finally muster up the strength and courage to move at least a bit.

Over the rushing water he heard the faint sob and had to turn the water off to make sure he heard it correctly. Yeah, there was definitely someone sobbing. Since pretty much everyone else was gone it had to be Brigitte which got him even more worried. "Brigitte? Are you ok?!", he called out for her worried, not yet leaving the shower. "Do you need help? Are you hurt?!"

She jumped at Reinhardt's voice, not sure if it was out of embarrassment or pure excitement over hearing his dark, raspy voice. She pushed the handle in deeper with a content sigh and took a shaky breath before answering with a voice that was nearly cracking. "I'm okay, Reinhardt. Couldn't be better. Just hit my toe on the door! Nothing bad though! Don't worry!" Spit went flying out of her mouth as she yelled, unable to control it. The stinging pain slowly got replaced by an amazing feeling of being stretched out, filled up, no matter the blood that ran down the handle in thin lines. Sliding her hand to her mouth she covered it to not make such loud noises again and attract Reinhardt's attention to herself tho it piqued her interest to just get him down to her. She could already feel herself getting close, doing this the first time.

"Alright! If you are in need of help just yell for me and I'd be right there!" He wanted to finish his shower faster now to make sure Brigitte wasn’t going to hurt herself in any way on accident. Quickly washing the soap off his body he threw on his new clothes and smoothed back his hair as he walked past their training room to get his clothes back to his own room to clean up after himself but not before saying that he'd be there for her soon again.

It had her heart beating faster as he walked past her. Not that much of excitement anymore. She wasn't intent on getting caught so she stopped all movement, tears forming in her eyes. Only as she heard he was gone she quickly went back to riding the weapon, now rougher and harder to get herself of quick tho she knew she was close. It really didn't take long until she let out a muffled yell and pressed down hard onto the handle, releasing herself all over it so it ran down in thin lines. A tear ran down her cheek as she slowly rose and got up, her lower body throbbing and hurting a bit so she hissed and quickly got her pants back on, forgetting about her panties tho. Taking her towel she quickly wrapped it around the handle and jerked it hard to clean it from her fluids until it at least looked good again. She cursed herself for not taking Reinhardt's towel while she was getting herself off.

Not too long after she had finished cleaning up his hammer of her fluids he entered the room with an apologetic smile. "Sorry if I kept you waiting." Seeing her with his hammer and the towel in her hand he immediately smiled more, thinking she had used the time he showered to clean it up which was half way true. "Oh, you didn’t need to use your time to clean my weapon. Highly appressiated tho."

Letting out a nervous laugh she shook her head and slowly moved the hammer back in place before she had used it for her needs. "I'm just repaying you for working on my armor and weapons every time we do this." She ran a hand through her messy, wet hair and dried her eyes, cheek and lips hoping he didn't notice any of the subtle signs she had jerked of to him that way. It made her feel a bit dirty to be honest. To her luck one of her cats went into the room and strolled around Reinhardt's legs.

"You really are a blessing for me." When he wanted to call her out on the different fluids that were staining her face the cat caught his attention and he leaned down to pick it up to hold it. As he leaned down to the cat his gaze wandered to the piece of cloth that was left on the floor and was about to pick it up with the cat ‘till he noticed what it was. Lightly flushed he just held the cat as he got back up and laughed a bit embarrassed. "You...um.. dropped something."

 

Raising an eyebrow her eyes widened as she noticed what it was. Quickly bending down to pick her panties up she stuffed it into her pocket and cleared her throat, adding a quiet thanks. She was flushing again, glad the cat was there to keep Reinhardt's attention from her this moment. At least a bit. Putting her best smile back up she grinned and rested her hand on her biceps. "Well, would you have time for umm…", she paused and gripped her biceps harder. "A board game?"

"Always. What do you have in mind?" He focused on the cat ‘till he returned to his usual happy self and ignored the slight awkwardness he felt to look back at her. Something was definitely different with her but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Either he couldn’t read people well or she was just a mystery for her own.

"How about a game of Uno?", she suggested, her chest rising and falling rapidly at his worried eyes gazing at her.

"Sounds good." He tried to push his awkward feeling aside to not make her worried or make the situation worse.

She nodded and picked up his towel too, throwing it around her shoulders to 'put it in the dirty clothes rack' later as a disguise but really only to feel him closer. Leading him into the living room she pulled out the game and started giving out cards.

He sat down opposite to her and could already feel how things got less tense once they had left the room, well, at least it felt like that for him. He wasn’t sure what was going on in the others head at moments like these after all.

"Okay, you still remember the rules?", she grinned, the towel loosely hanging over her shoulders as she picked up her cards and sorted them.

"I might be old but not that old that I'd forget the rules for this." He picked up his own cards as he laid back in his chair, eyeing her after looking through them briefly.

She chuckled and pulled out a card, laying it down on the table that already switched the colours to blue. "Tell me a bit about Overwatch, Reinhardt. Please."

"Well", he started as he laid down a blue three. "It has changed a lot over the past years. The shut down was certainly a bit of a change for everyone at the time but now that Overwatch is getting accepted by the public again things are hopefully going to be better. We are all just trying our best to defend everyone from treats like the one over in Berlin. People didn’t appresciate us anymore then but now they are mostly demanding us to come back. .I am just glad I get to fight by the side of my old team again."

She put down a card that had Reinhardt having to miss a turn and quickly put down another one of those cards in yellow before laying down a yellow seven with a grin. "Sorry Reinhardt”, she giggled before taking a deep breath and thinking. "I'm very glad it is. You're a hero. You all are! You're not deserving of children growing up and seeing you as criminals."

"People here in Germany at least think of me better ‘cause of me having been a crusader but you are right. Overwatch does enough for others that they should be apressiated for." He smirked as he saw her victorious expression but put down a yellow two+, shrugging. "Oops."

She gasped and pouted, taking two cards up into her hand and frowned. "Giving me bad cards..." She laid down a yellow five and stuck out her tongue before relaxing back and sinking into the cushions of the sofa. "True. All the crusaders are heroes. You fought so hard for us", she hummed. "Hey, will you tell me about another one of your adventure?" She tapped her foot excitedly while a cat sprung up into her lap and curled up, purring.

He drew a card ‘till he got a green five to put over hers, raising a brow at her as she mentioned his stories. "Haven’t I told you them all already? You kept asking me for them after all. Soon I wouldn’t need to tell you any anynore since you will fight with me."

She laid a green nine down and pouted. "You know I love your stories. Please tell me something." She whined a bit and hunched over to look at him closer.

He laid down a green one and sighed with a smile at her behaviour. "You act just like you have when you were a child. Haven’t changed. Ok, ok. I will tell you a story if that makes you happy."

She laid down a wishing card so Reinhardt had to take four cards up. "Thank you Reinhardt", she giggled and told him she wanted red. "How about the story where you and the crusaders saved the village?" She smiled in expectation.

"Well alright..." hH put down a red seven before he started with his story, not really focusing on the game anymore and so he didn’t realize that once he was done it was already late at night. "Oh, that took longer than expected." He rubbed the back of his neck and got up stretching, lifting his shirt a bit in the process. "Let's continue this tomorrow, yeah?"

She yawned but quickly shut her mouth to not drool at the sight of Reinhardt's bared muscles. Wiping over her lips with the towel she quickly stood up too and popped her spine, grinning. "Just admit that I've won", she giggled and hit him light on the chest, blushing lightly. "Have a good night." Waving she made her way to her room to lay down.

 

"If it makes you happy then fine. You've won." He shook his head and gave her a pat on the back before she disappeared. "Sleep well. Tomorrow we got a long day ahead of us so don’t overdo it tonight, yeah?" Once she was gone he headed to his room as well and took his clothes off, staying in his underwear to sleep.

She was still surrounded by Reinhardt's smell as she laid in her bed, wearing only a tight bra and panties, hugging the towel and sniffing it. Her ponytail was open and her hair flowing down her shoulders as she curled up, trying to close her eyes and sleep but really, how could she? Reinhardt's smell close, still riled up by her successful ride of the hammer her thoughts went wild about the older man and she could feel her body temperature rising, sliding her fingers over her panties with a longing groan. After a while of squirming and groaning she slowly stood up and sighed. Maybe she'd just...as quietly as she could she snuck over to Reinhardt's room, peeking inside, the towel left in her room. 

Reinhardt couldn’t even notice the woman anymore as he was already half asleep and relaxed against the pillow. ‘Cause of the temperature in the room he only had the sheets half way thrown over himself as he laid on his side.

She could feel herself heating up more as she licked a line of drool from her chin, quietly slipping into the room, one hand always occupied at sliding over her entrance underneath her panties. Fuck, looking at the big muscular body, watching his chest rise as his breathing was calm and shallow for sleeping. The white hair was slightly messy but in a good way as she reached out to claw into the mattress as she started massaging her clit more furious and quick, taking in every breath she could as it had the older man's scent hanging in it. She was close to his bare skin but for her liking not close enough tho she could nearly taste the shampoo he had used for showering.

He was in no way aware of what happened outside of his dreams and shifted around some more, the sheets falling more and more off of him. It was better that way, if he would be awake enough to actually see what was going on he wouldn’t know what to do besides freezing in shock.

Letting out a soft moan she hunched over as more and more of his flesh got revealed by him shifting underneath the think blanket. Staring blankly at his ass she stuffed three fingers into her mouth to keep herself quiet as she moved her other hand more furiously, grinding against the floor in a desperate attempt to get closer to her release. She wished he had his hammer up here. She knew she couldn't touch him, it would wake him up but her fingers were just...not satisfying her. With a whine she looked around and found a flashlight on the nightstand. Yanking her black underwear down she started sucking on the thinner end of it, circling the button with her tongue, imagining him pressing down onto it. The squishy and soft surface bending with his finger as he pushed it inside to get the flashlight on. A muffled moan escaped her throat at those thoughts, she becoming lightheaded as a first orgasm wave spasmed through her, leaving her trembling and her panting around the metal.

All the whines and creaking noises Brigitte made as she humped against the floor and his bed eventually were enough to wake him up ever so slightly. His mind was still foggy with sleep and he only made out a shape beside the bed before he reached over to her with a groan to pull her closer, mumbling a half hearted "Sleep", as he drifted back off with the horny woman pressed slightly against himself. He just thought it was part of his dream after all, how could he think it was all really happening?

She let out a quiet yelp as she was pulled in closer but honestly, it just made it better for her. His strong arm wrapped around her, his big hand so close to her chest. Slowly, to not wake him up more, she pushed herself more into his hand, carefully moved his fingers so they cupped her tit as she moved the slicked up flashlight to her groin, pushing it against her entrance with quick breathing. It still stung a bit from breaking her foreskin but she ignored it, slowly moving more into the others touch, the flashlight spreading her open and back at sucking her fingers to keep herself quieter, now that she was practically lying next to him. The one she desired so bad  
subconsciously he tightened his grip on her chest and nuzzled the back of her head huffing. The mixture of his dream and the csent of the woman made him think more about her, of course in no sexual way like the situation they were in. No, he was just dreaming about fighting along with her, watching her proudly. He called out her name paired with praise in a little whisper which was pretty obvious since he was practically breathing against her neck.

She tensed up as she heard her name, letting out a loving moan that was louder than it should be. With him groping her like this, calling her name, praising her, nuzzling up to her. With a relaxed sigh she came, her fluid running down the flashlight and into the mattress and covers while spit formed a little, dark spot underneath her mouth in the fabric. Riding out her orgasm she slowly pulled out the flashlight and licked along it to clean it up sloppily before putting it back on the nightstand. Her breathing was heavy as she turned her head and gave Reinhardt a quick peck on his chin before nuzzling up to his chest with a calm expression, ready to fall asleep with his strong arms holding her close. She even nearly forgot pulling her panties up as her thoughts were all over the older man.

The night went on without another interruption, just the two of them sleeping calmly next to each other. It shouldn’t last for much longer when he awoke to the feeling of another body next to his, pretty obvious who it was. With a sigh he gave her a pat on the head and removed her arms from himself so he was able to get up. It should have felt way more awkward then it did but he should just forget about it and let it pass, she was just lonely he assumed.

She groaned in discomfort as his body warmth left her, the bed creaking as the older man stood up. Rubbing her eyes she yawned and glanced up at him, her bra strap sliding down her shoulder as she stabilized to sit up, revealing her nipple partly to him. The fluids had dried on the mattress, her panties only slightly stuck to her now, not drenched completely though she did have a wet dream about the ex-crusader.

"Morning." He turned away from her in discomfort of having her sitting in his bed nearly having her bra sliding off of her. It didn’t feel right to have her looking like this just sitting there but he didn’t let it show and grabbed some clothes to get dressed as fast as possible to no longer stand half naked in front of her. "Didn’t sleep to well alone, huh?"

"Morning...", she stretched and yawned again, not bothering to pull her bra strap up so it slid down a little further as she stood up to give Reinhardt a hug. "Yeah. A bit of a nightmare…" She snuggled up to him closer, her breasts pressing to his body. "Did you sleep well?"

 

It made him feel even more uncomfortable when her unclothed boobs pressed up against him but he still kept up a smile and returned the hug. "I hope I was able to help you sleeping more calm then. You should get dressed now tho so we can get ready to go as soon as possible."

She nodded and gave him a smile, her hair messy as she walked out of the room, her hips moving kind of seductively, if unconscious, as she walked, her back to him. Turning around for a moment she told him she'd hurry and that he could say goodbye to her mum and Tobjorn and her siblings. Quickly she slipped into her own room, heart beating fast, her cheeks dusted red as she brushed her hair to have it into a ponytail.

He gave her a small nod and prepared his things after he was done fully getting dressed. He didn’t know what was causing this weird feeling all of the sudden but it wouldn’t leave him alone and it only got worse when he thought about Brigitte. Shaking his head to clear out his thoughts he brought his things already out to the livingroom to meet up with Brigitte's family to tell them goodbye.

She hurried down after a bit, bag in hand. She wore a red top with clads on it, white skinny jeans and had an orange jacket wrapped tightly around her waist. She hummed as she saw Reinhardt and stood close to him, giving her mother a hug and smile, waving at her siblings, not giving Torbjorn even a glance as she dragged Reinhardt outside, still waving and blabbering sweet goodbyes, i miss yous and promises to her siblings and mother. "You ready to go?", she glanced up at him.

"’Could ask that to you. Still need a moment to finish saying goodbye?" He took her bag from her to put it with his in the truck that was parked in front of the house, having gone back to his usual happy self.

"No, we can go", she smiled and gave her siblings a thumbs up before wiping a single tear away and turning around to follow Reinhardt into the truck.

"You'll see them soon again. Don’t you worry about that." He gave her a pat on the back as he sat down and started the truck, waiting for Brigitte to sit comfortably before he began to drive away from the house.

She nodded and sunk into the chair and soft cushion she had taken with herself for the hours they had to drive to have it more comfortable. She closed her eyes, listening to the radio and humming, nearly falling asleep again as she waited for them to reach HQ or a stop at a restaurant or something.

Reinhardt kept on driving for some hours, the only noises coming from the engine and the radio. When he spotted a restaurant at the side of the road he reached over to Brigitte to shake her gently. "Hey. Are you hungry?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around confused for a moment. "Yeah, sure, daddy." She yawned and popped her spine before slowly realizing what she had just said, her eyes widening as she stuttered a little to explain her words.

He pulled the car over to park it wordlessly a bit away from the other cars and turned towards her as she tried to explain herself, her expression already doing most the talking tho. After having listened to random words being thrown around he held a hand up to show her to be quiet and smiled at her. "No need to try and explain yourself. Accidents happen, right?"

She slowly shook her head and cleared her throat, looking downwards and nestling with her fingers. "It wasn't...an accident…", she sighed. If she was gonna get it out, she'd get it out now. It was basically the perfect time. She cleared her throat once more and forced herself to look at him, cheeks flushed. Her fingers were crossed over her heart. "Reinhardt...I have to tell you something."

Her breathing sped up, her body language made it obvious enough what she wanted to say but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything and just nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"I-", she bit her lip. "I love you." Her eyes were on him, hopeful. Her voice quiet as she waited for his response.

He took in her words, looking her over for any sign that it was some sort of joke. The problem was there wasn’t any. Her words were true and that was what made her feel bad for having to disappoint her. "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded and smiled, hope flickering up more as she moved in to him, her eyes fixated on his, just occasionally glancing at his lips and chest before going back to staring deep into his iris.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he sighed and held her in place, keeping her from moving in more. He didn’t know how to deal with this. He didn’t want her to be hurt but he'd be lying if he'd go along with it and it would only end in more tears later on. "I like you but.. " Looking into her hopeful eyes he couldn’t deny it to her, not now, not in this situation.

She could feel herself tearing up as her hope started to flicker from her. "But...what...?" She nearly whispered, looking up at him with glossy, big eyes, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out of her throat.

"..nothing. Sorry that I made you sad." He moved his hands up to hold her cheeks, doing his best to not show how uncomfortable this all made him feel. "Please don’t cry."

She quickly lit back up and nuzzled into the warm touch of his hand, purring lightly. "I really love you…", she whispered. "You aren't at all like my dad. You're better. I love you", she smiled and turned her head a bit to press light pecks on his hands and lick along his fingers gently, repeating over and over how much she loved him.

He watched her repeating her words, letting her lick and kiss his hands how she pleased. "I know now that you do. More than I expected but I want you to be happy." He moved his thumb over her cheek gently.

"I want you to be happy too." Her mind was hazy as she slowly moved away from his hands and leaned in closer to press her soft lips on his, moving into it and carefully climbing over onto his lap. "I will make you happy too. I promise", she mumbled against his kiss as she let her hands roam free along his chest, feeling the muscles under the fabric.

The kiss was bad enough but when she climbed onto his lap he couldn’t try and ignore it anymore, still he didn’t stop her and let her continue roaming her hands along his upper body. He tried to not make it seem to obvious that he wasn’t into it so he pushed back into the kiss and slid her hands along her sides.

It encouraged her that he seemed to want it too. Moving with her actions. Searching for one of his hands she intertwined her fingers with her and guided his hand to her thigh and closer to her ass. Pushing her tongue past his lips she started exploring his cave, taking in every drop of spit she could, tasting all of him. She had wanted this so bad for so long. There was no going back. Especially since she didn't notice Reinhardt being uncomfortable under her every touch as she kissed more longingly, rutting slowly against his crotch.

He let out a forced groan as she ground down on him but kept on moving his hands where she was guiding them, squeezing her thighs a bit. It felt wrong that he pushed into the kiss to give her back the same passion she was giving him, turning off his mind and let his body do the work.

She slowly sped up, her eyes rolling back as she ground down harder and harder, getting what she had always wanted. With trembling fingers she started licking his chest through the fabric, moaning.

A moan was ripped from his throat and he could feel his dick hardening by how much she was moving. His hands wandered along her back to grip onto her as shame washed over him when he felt his hips twitching up to grind back into her.

She just shortly after found her release already and slowed down, panting. She wasn't experienced in any way with this so she just straight down shoved her hand down his pants and started rubbing along it, moving back up to his lips with hers while using her other hand to sloppily prepare herself.

It had been a while since he had someone else’s hand on himself so it made his body react even stronger to it then he had hoped for, keeping his mouth pressed to hers to keep quiet. He pulled away from her mouth to take a deep breath, hating the way he could feel himself twitching under her touch.

She groaned while wriggling her hips in anticipation, pulling her fingers out of herself and cupping his face with her hand, smearing her fluids on his cheek, leaving her scent on him. Quickly pulling her hand away she slowly removed all of her clothes, smiling at Reinhardt lovestruck the whole time before positioning himself over him, glancing at his dick times and times again knowing she wanted this. It was just as thick as the hammer she had rode but she knew, it was better.

She might have been beautiful and the way she looked at him would make any other man glad to have her but he couldn’t see too many good things in this situation. The only reason why she made it this far already was him not wanting to break her heart but more and more possible scenarios played in his head what could happen as consequences to this. Despite everything he ran his hands over her bare skin and carefully pushed her down on himself with a crooked but adoring smile.

When she felt his throbbing length enter and fill her up slowly she came again, her eyes rolling back as she moved harder and faster, fucking herself senseless on him without remorse. All she could feel was the pleasure she longed for and the knowledge of being Reinhardt's as her tongue hung out her mouth, spit dripping uncontrolled. Her hands were down, placed right on his pubic hair, playing with the thick, white strands that adored her new, favourite plaything.

 

He tipped his head back so he wouldn’t have to watch Brigitte fucking herself on him. He didn’t want to see her enjoying this. It shouldn’t be him who should see her like this. Despite everything he slid his hands up her stomach to her breasts to at least give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted. The rough handling paired with her in volume increasing moans made his body heat up fast and he almost wanted to apologize for how fast she was able to make him getting close to orgasm but he shut up.

The strong hands fondling her chest made her throat escape choked moans and groans, quiet cries as tears formed in her eyes corners from overstimulation. She ground down hard and moved into his every touch she deserved before yelling out his name and exhaling sharp as she slammed against her g-spot. "You can cum inside. Just release yourself if you're close." Her words were choked and interrupted by heavy breathing and sobs as the car moved with her rough movements.

"I dont want to get you pregnant on accident", he panted out, shutting his eyes to concentrate on holding himself back. Even in moments like these were he did stuff he didn’t want to, his worries were still on her. No matter how negative people would be towards him if he took the blame he wanted this girl to be happy.

She shook her head slightly and focused her eyes back on him, half lidded and sight blurry from tears. "I don't mind", she smiled as her breathing became shorter the nearer she came to releasing. "I'd love to...", she let out a whiny yelp before forcing herself to bend down and kiss him. "Be your wife!" Her lips just barely touched his before she came and threw her head back, yelling out the older man's name, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she rocked her hips slower to eventually reach a halt and calm down. "I love you, daddy", she breathed with a sigh.

He gripped onto her waist and slammed a few times up into her ‘till he came, gritting his teeth as he hissed out a moan. She couldn’t be speaking about this normally in situations like these, of course not. The girl didn’t know what she'd get herself into by her choices but he accepted it, letting her do whatever she wanted. "I love you too", he said as sincere as he could without his smile wavering.

Just hearing those little words made her blush and smile more calm as she slowly stood up and pulled herself from him, frowning as his liquid started dripping out. On weak knees she climbed over to her own seat and quickly sat down to prevent more cum from leaking out. She giggled quietly as she placed her hands on her belly, thinking about all of Reinhardt's seed that was stored in there and maybe, would just maybe...her smile turned into a maniac's grin for a second before she turned to look at Reinhardt. "Say, could you bring me something to eat? I'm a bit exhausted and seriously a bit hungry." She laughed as her belly spoke up to the thought of food.

The uneasy feelings got stronger as he saw her smile changing. It was a really good idea to just go and get something to eat for them so he eagerly nodded and tugged himself away, zipping his pants back up before leaving the car. He didn’t want to think about her being pregnant with his child, it was wrong. Just plain wrong.

She waited patiently in the car for him to return, looking around, bored with him absent. She grinned as she found a small pen that Reinhardt always had with him and took it, putting her clothes back on and pocketing it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Selfharm, non-con

It took him about 20 minutes before he returned with food for both of them. He took his seat next to her and handed her her food, pretty much food for two people when you'd count in the amount of sweets. "Hope you like it", he mumbled as he dug into his food.

 

She nodded and tugged at her shirt under which she didn't bother wearing a bra anymore. Crossing her legs she dug into the food with a pleased hum and glanced into his direction once in a while, watching him take bites of what he had ordered. "So, how long do you think until we are at the HQ?"

"It shouldn’t take too long anymore. Maybe an hour. We'll see." He looked over at her as he talked but once done he lowered his gaze again to focus on eating, which didn’t last for that long sadly. Since he didn’t want to waste more time he put his trash in the empty bag and started up the car, Brigitte could eat while they drove so no problem.

She nodded and wolfed down the rest of her sandwich, putting her trash in the bag too before opening the sweet packages and enjoying them. Taking out a chocolate drop she hummed and held it up to Reinhardt to feed it to him.

He answered with a quiet thanks as she fed him but stayed silent otherwise to focus. A few hours later they finally reached Berlin and HQ and he gladly stepped out of the car, popping his back with a sigh before turning back towards Brigitte and reaching a hand out for her. "You coming?"

She nodded excitedly and took his hand, giggling like a crushing teenager. Outside she took a deep breath and looked around the houses interested. "I've never seen a place this dirty before. Is this normal?" She climbed back into the car after shaking her legs to get the numb feeling away and get her bags and clothes that were scattered around.

He relieased her hand to take their bags away from her so she wouldn’t have to carry them, nodding over to the front door to lead her inside. "It isn’t like in Eichenwalde here sadly. Most of the parts here are dirty and more criminal activities are here too so be alert."

"Well, I have you for that", she giggled and walked beside him with a stupid grin on her face. "The bad bad guys can't do anything about my awesome boyfriend! You're too strong for them!" She pumped her fist into the air and laughed.

"Heh, yeah, true that!" He laughed awkwardly as she called him her boyfriend and knocked on the door to wait for someone to let them in. "Let's not make our relationship to obvious yet, hm? They will know soon enough anyways."

She nodded understanding and took a few too many steps back. The door was opened by Jack who lit up as he saw who was there and led them in, talking about how great it was to see them and leading them to their rooms. As they walked past the laboratory Angela and Lucio were having a talk while Lucio looked rather disturbed, completely bandaged and his head hanging low.

Reinhardt greeted Jack with a strong pat on the back which had Jack stumbling a bit before he showed them their rooms, motioning a hello to the two as they walked past them.

They didn't really see them. Angela gave a half hearted wave before focusing back on Lucio. "So, you feel watched? Is that it? Are you sure it's not your imagination? Maybe the drugs? Did you overdose?" She eyed him and held one hand to his forehead. He shook his head and looked down on his hands. "I can't describe it, it just...feels so surreal..." His voice was merely a whisper as he shook his head, trembling slightly. Angela nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard before looking at the results her test had gotten and frowned. "I'm sorry, Lucio. We need to talk about this some other time. Try to stay off your weed for the moment and take less painkillers, that should do the trick." He nodded and quickly got back into the wheelchair with her help to hurry back into his room to see Chelsea. Angela sighed and slumped down onto the chair in front of her, again, messy desk. Her head hurt, she felt like puking and her memory was hazy but she knew, it was Moira and she had been pleased by Angela's evolution from the last time she saw her. Not too pleased but pleased enough to even praise her. A lazy smile crept into her face as she thought about the night in the bar.

Not too long after the absence of Lucio the room was filled with silence besides the usual noises that were in the laboratory. Over the beeping of the various machines it was hard to make out the quiet, unusual sounds of static right behind Angela. Slowly the woman that materialized out of thin air put her head on her shoulder; folding her arms behind her back. "Hola amiga. You remember me, right? I have some good news for you~"

Angela jumped and had the urge to hold her weapon at the other woman's head out of reflex but only took a deep breath and glanced at to her as best as she could. "Sombra, if I am correct?" She licked her dry lips and put the report away to fully concentrate on Sombra's words, her eyes sparkling In excitement as she thought about what it could be.

It didnt threaten her in the slightest how she jumped and kept her head a bit longer on her shoulder before straightening her back and stalking around her to sit on the desk. "That’s me." Her nails slid over the surface of the desk up to the papers to pick them up and look through them, her constant will to learn making her curious but she kept talking directly to Angela. "You are the interesting one here now though. We can always continue talking after I told you about a little deal that Moira thought of for you."

She jumped up and clung to Sombra's wrist, staring right into her eyes with a hopeful grin on her face. "What does she want? I will do everything for her!"

"You really are just as eager as she predicted it", Sombra snickered but didn’t fight her holding her and pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket, placing it on the desk. "Let's make this short: Join Talon, leave behind Overwatch and live with Moira. Talon wouldn’t get into your business of what you two would want to do as long as you'd just help us fight. As soon as you have signed this we can continue on with this conversation. Just to have no information leaking if you get me."

She nodded and quickly grabbed the piece of paper, unfolding it to scan it. Not that she'd decline, it was just a habit to read through it first but whatever meant to live with Moira, she'd never decline, no matter how many people she'd have to kill for it. Rummaging through her desk she threw reports and utensils out of the way to get a pencil. Two flasks and a syringe cracked and broke on the floor until she finally found one. As quickly as she could she held the piece of paper against a hard surface and signed it with her name before giving it back to Sombra, awaiting her follow-up.

She watched her in amusement as she made a mess of her lab just to find a pen to sign before she picked up the document to fold it back up and put it away. "Someone is eager to join. Well then...". She reached back into her pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with a strange orange-reddish substance in it. "This right here is what you have to take." She carefully placed it on the table "Moira has created this for you. It is supposedly one of her experiments she had worked on for a while but kept secret to most people. Inject it and let the fun begin. We will get you from here in a few days after we have planned a new attack on Berlin, just going to make it seem like you have been kidnapped again. But in order to make this successful you have to show us that you can deal with having double roles as a spy if we need it and show us you are legit on our side by torturing someone in any way you like. Moira's request."

She nodded slowly and carefully took the syringe from Sombra's hands to inspect it. She had no idea what even was this. A mind enhancing drug, a numbing drug? Only Moira knew, right? "I'm guessing, I can inject this right into my main arterial..." She held the syringe against the light and smirked, mumbling to herself. She didn't question Moira's ways, though she did like to know what this drug did. Looking back at Sombra her smirk turned into a crooked smile. "Doesn't matter who or how? Will you watch me?" The syringe was carefully placed on top of her chest so it wouldn't break.

"Just inject it and let the fun begin. Moira and me will watch over whatever you do and really between us two…", she leaned in closer and whispered the next parts to her: "Moira is a sadist so the more you break your victim or victims I'm sure she will find her own pleasure in the recordings." With a giggle she leaned back again and clapped her hands together. "I guess this is settled then? Oh and any info leaks and we have you shot down. I hope you understand."

She flushed and nodded eager. She would break someone, for Moira. She would torture them, for Moira. She could finally be to Moira again who she had been before. Someone so valuable that Moira would do anything to not lose her. She wanted to be this again. She needed to be this again. "Yes, of course." She didn't care too much about the warning and quickly changed the subject back to Moira. "Tell her to be on today. I will give her a show she won't forget that easily." Angela giggled, her eyes widened with this crooked grin as she thought about who to break. Why not make it a challenge? She knew all the personal information about everyone. No matter who would enter the room first, they would be her victim.

"That’s some news she will surely enjoy. I will continue to watch you all day and later on get Moira when it comes to the good parts. For now I will have to leave you again." She jumped off the table and booped her nose with a smile. "If the task is done I'll come back to you to tell you how to continue, just following Moira's orders." After this she disappeared again, leaving Mercy to herself to get prepared for what would happen next.

She stood there minutes after Sombra had disappeared, syringe in hand. It was like this had never happened. Like Sombra had never been there. She was alone in a messy laboratory with an unknown drug, the words of the woman from Talon ringing in her ears and the knowledge that she was watched. She had only been able to think of Moira at that moment but now, it felt...wrong. But she agreed, she had signed, there was no way out. Letting out a scream of frustration she slipped the syringe in her lab coat's pocket and tore all the reports and remaining flasks on the table down. Paper became wet as the flasks shattered and brought spit, blood and experimental drugs to the ground. Breathing heavily she slowly walked up to a medi-kit on the wall. A metal casing that was locked. Unlocking it several bottles of alcohol were stacked in it. She took the strongest and slammed the casing back shut, opening the bottle with a groan and just swallowing as much of the clear liquid as she could.

Sombra had statled down in front of her many screens that showed all of Overwatch HQ and grabbed a few snacks grinning as she kicked back and watched the chaos unfold. Her mission was done for now and only had to wait for her following orders and keeping an eye out for Angela to write reports about her actions. Ana had advised Jamie to take anti-depression pills after the whole incident and had to go and see Mercy for it. He was fidgeting ‘cause he felt unsure of this, like something bad would come.

The alcohol had her clouded and she slumped down on the floor, empty bottle in hand. The emptiness of the bottle flipped her off so she threw it away to the other glass shards on the floor which multiplied with the crashing sound of the bottle. The rest alcohol left in her system had her already drunk again. The clinking of the syringe against cold floor reminded her of the drug. Not like her situation could go any worse. She laughed desperately and took the syringe out. "I promised you!" With that she roughly wrapped bandages right around her arm, placed the needle on her wrist and slowly pushed it in to push the liquid into her twitching arm. A painful groan escaped her throat and her veins showed clearly on her neck as she felt waves of pain emitting from her arm.

Shyly he knocked on the door after he had convinced himself everything would go ok and entered the room, pulling his sleeves down as far as he could to hide the new small cuts he had left there. "Angela?", he asked as he peaked inside and let out a worried noise as he moved over to her as he saw her laying on the ground, shattered glass all over the room. "What happened? Are you ok?"

She at first didn't really notice him. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body twitching as foam of spit formed on her lips and fell to the ground. Her veins showed aggressively under her skin and she pressed herself into the wall behind her, screaming at the pain that made her feel like she was being torn apart. The syringe fell out of her trembling hand as little blood drops formed where she had injected it. She flailed with her arms, trying to take hold of anything and threw her body around, groaning with choked screams, only the white of her eyes showing with red veins as contrast.

Panicking he kneeled down to her and took a hold of her shoulders to hold her secure so she wouldn’t hurt herself. He didn’t know what to do and it was clear he was just desperate to get pills and then curl up next to Hana or Mako again to hide from the world. On the other end of Berlin, in Talon's HQ, Moira had joined Sombra as she saw that her newest experiment had begun to need more of her attention and so she stood next to the mexican woman, sitting with her legs crossed on her chair to observe the reactions Angela showed to her little gift.

With inhuman strength and an animalistic scream Angela pushed Jamison away from her and slowly stood up, her legs shaking aggressively, nearly having her trip and fall. Slowly her eyes rolled back into place and the pain numbed a bit. Taking deep breaths she stared down at him and moved in closer, wiping the spit from her lips and chin with one hand while towering over him, staring him down with reddened eyes, her breath reeking of strong alcohol.

Fearful he held his hands up in defense and moved back up against the wall to get away from her. "S-sorry! I shouldn’t have bothered you. Please forgive me!" Repeating apologies a few times he tried getting back to his feet to leave but the shock left him unable to use his legs. She looked scary, far more scary then Pharah did when she beat him up. Moira on the other hand already smiled at the positive results she was getting from this, humming in delight.

She gave him a crooked smile and gripped his arms, pulling him upwards to her. "You're here to get inspected, aren't you?" She roughly pulled up his sleeves and ripped off the dirty bandages. Her head was slightly twitching to the side from the pain she was in. "Oh, new wounds. Aren't you a little bastard to Ana and Hana." Her eyes were widened as she frowned and inspected every new cut, pressing down on them roughly, smearing spit into them so they burned.

"I..I can tell you aren’t in the condition to work so I'll just let you be ‘till you are better." He averted her gaze on him, her words making him feel shameful anew about his newest broken promise. A small yelp was ripped from him when she pressed down on his wounds and smeared her spit into the cuts, making him flinch back to try to get free from her grip.

She pressed one finger to his lips and shook her head. "I'm well, can't you see?" Giggling she let go of him and pushed him back into the wall slightly. With a sly smile she fist looked around the room to search if she could see a camera, then looked back at Junkrat. "I haven't really gotten to inspecting your wounds yet. Get rid of your clothes, I'll get right to it." She knew full well he had gotten raped, she knew every single wound he had received after all she already had inspected him when he was passed out but that was the trick. She knew all of it, she knew how terrible he was gonna feel and she could just feel herself heating up more thinking about how she could use it to break him.

"But..." He wanted to argue with her, tell her he didn’t trust her with how she acted but he shut up. The previous days had taught him to just shut up and take it, no matter what just take it and move on as best as you could. Trembling he kept looking away from her while he removed his clothes with shaking hands, making him feel even more vulnerable to have his scars just out to the open like this. "Please make it quick. I just wanted to get the pills after all…"

"Pills?" She cocked her head to the side and thought about it for a moment, licking her dry lips as she watched him undress though he kept his underwear on. To be expected. "Ah", she smiled and backed away for a moment to rummage through her shelves. "I remember. Antidepressants, was that it?" She held a small bottle up and grinned.

"Yeah exactly." He gave her a little hopeful grin, for a moment hoping he could get out of this without her making more comments on what he had done to himself and that this really was a normal checkup. "Could you.. um please give them to me?" He was trying hard to keep a sweet smile up while desperately trying to hide his arms.

"But what if it doesn't work or you'll feel bad afterwards? No no. We'll try it here", she smiled and moved in closer, taking two pills out. "Do you think you can take them like this? I know you can swallow well but I could help you", she chuckled and held one pill close to his lips, one leg moving in to his crotch, slightly touching it.

"I guess trying it with some water here is fine but please don’t say things like that.. it reminds me of.. well you know." He wanted to take the pill from her but she only pulled it away once he moved his hand to it, his mind sending him warnings when she moved in closer which caused him to draw his hand back to cover himself more. "Can you maybe not do that..?"

"Mhm?", she stood on her toes so their lips nearly touched. Her reek of alcohol was unbearable. "I'm sorry, you have to tell me what is uncomfortable for you or I cannot help you. Didn't you learn that as a child from your mother?" She knew his mother was dead. She had read the files. Taking it with water. She giggled and shook her head. No, how boring. She was going to give him something better.

"You make me uncomfortable. Please just give me the pills so I can leave." It wasn’t bad enough that he was standing half naked in front of a drunk doctor, no, of course she had to make it worse by bringing his mom into this. "She would be disappointed in me if she saw me like this.." He felt like crying again. Fucking AGAIN. He had cried so many hours the past days and was tired of it. It made him feel even weaker than he knew he was.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She slid one finger over his cheek and smiled. "I'm sure she would understand. After all, you have been through so much." Her voice was a sing sang and she purred, gently pulling him onto a chair and putting the two pills into a plastic cup. "Do you want to take it right in or use the cup?", she purred, hiding her intentions behind an angelic smile.

"I can take them like this if I have some water. I could take them without it too but it's better with it." He folded his hands in his lap nervously, trying to keep them from twitching too much. Her smile might have been sweet but there was nothing sweet behind it, her smiling was doing the exact opposite to him.

"Lie down over there please. That will make it easier for you to take them." She pointed to an operation table and winked. "Close your eyes please. I need to move some confidential files which you are not allowed to see. You can open them back up when I tell you", she smiled and waited for him to do as told before shuffling around her secret alcohol storage once more to take out another bottle, the cup with the pills in hand.

Before he laid down and mumbled a quiet 'I trust you' his gaze wandered over to the door a few times to think about if he should bail but he didn’t. So now he was laying on the operation table, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down as he listened to her moving around.

Hearing him trust her made her flinch as she downed three shots. With the drug in her veins she didn't feel remorse or guilt for this. It excited her, got her pumping but she still knew this wasn't her. Not really. When she had first read his file she had cried but now. She shook her head and groaned in pain, pressing down on her stomach to feel her filled up bladder. "Open your mouth." Her voice was slick and she was prattling as she stumbled towards him, taking a deep breath as she stabilized herself on the table, a wave of pain hitting her like a truck. With trembling hands she put the pills in his mouth and held it open. "I know your can swallow two. Your throat is wide enough for it. For some other stuff too", she giggled and pulled down her trousers, climbing onto the table while holding his eyes shut with one hand. "One moment. I'm not ready yet. Don't peek", she chuckled.

He wanted to call her out on her comments but was silenced when she put the pills in his mouth so he kept holding it open to obey her. All he did after all was hear the background noises she was making, his hands moving from resting on his stomach to covering his chest ‘till he dropped them on the table fidgeting. It was making him all kinds of uneasy and he wanted this to be over so he whined to try to indirectly tell her she should hurry up.

"So impatient." She stroked his cheek and giggled before positioning herself so her lower half  was hovering right above his face. "Show me how well you can swallow. I know you can. Your abilities are admirable", she purred and quickly pushed herself down onto him, her pussy resting right on his opened mouth. His breathing tickled and she gasped at the unusual sensation before releasing her bladder through her panties with a moan. "Don't choke on the pills", she giggled and exhaled with a content sigh.

At first he was confused and scared at the unusual feeling on his mouth, that confusion turned into shock and realization pretty fast. Gagging he tried to swallow all of the liquid that was forced into his mouth but soon felt some of it dripping down the side of his mouth, hands reaching up to grab onto her whimpering. It wasn’t the first time he had to drink piss but it was the first time having to drink it from another person in way different conditions and on top of it all it was a woman that he came to know as sweet and caring over the years. Never had he thought she would betray him as well, the hurt not even making him notice he had choked down the pills.

She had stored up more than she thought and watched her piss run up into his nose and along his cheeks as he gagged on the amount of liquid she poured into his mouth. Purring she slightly moved as she felt her bladder nearly emptied, last drops of liquid dropping into his filled up mouth. "Your ass is completely destroyed from them. Did they not use your throat that much? I thought you could swallow better than that. Come on. Try harder!", she hissed and let out a groan as pain hit her again

At this point he just swallowed all he could without spilling more which honestly was quite a lot. She knew about what happened, she just wanted to torture and humiliate him with all this. His nails dug into her thighs and left faintly visible red lines. Another person who used his trust against him, another person that he could add to the ones that hated him.

She sighed and slowly lifted her hip. Spit and piss connected her panties and Jamie's lips with thin lines. "That was better. You tried", she purred and moved one hand over her panties, pleasuring herself slightly. "But think about it", she bowed down and whispered Into his ear:. "What would your poor mother say? Seeing you here. This miserable. Too lazy to try to fight of. Willingly drinking another woman's piss", she giggled and moved back a bit so she could see his face.

"Don’t mention my mom in this situation." He looked into her eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch her rubbing herself through her piss and spit soaked panties. He didn’t want to think about what his mom thought of him if she could see him getting humiliated and raped by her. He hoped she’d try to make him feel better but then again, what did he know? People always change and turn their back on him it seemed. "Please get off of me now..", he silently begged.

"But it's true. You said so yourself. You. Are. P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c", she giggled and sat back down, on his chest this time. "Hana too. You love her, don't you? And still. Look at yourself." She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at it. "You did this to yourself. You tried to end your life. Do you really love her? Do you?", she hissed and glared at him. "If you did, would you really try to scar her for life with losing you? Would you make her this sad? You don't love her."

"Shut up!" He balled his hands into fists and threw the arm she wasn’t holding over his face to silently cry into it. She was right. She was telling the truth. He apparently didn’t love Hana if he did this to her. The only thing that Angela did was showing him how much he ruined his life for himself in the first place. The urge of hurting himself returned the more he thought about her words.

"But i'm only telling the truth, Jamison", she smirked and pried his arm away from his face, locking them down with brutal strength so he was unable to move them. "Not just Hana though. What about Mako? Isn't he the reason you survived this long? You owe him so much and this is how you repay him. Dying. You're not quite making his job easy, are you?", she giggled before returning to a stone cold expression. "And Ana. Look at her face. Look at how she looks at your arms. Listen to her when yo seem to be asleep. It's heartbreaking. You're at fault." She pinched his cheek and poked at his lips. "Can you even see it? Or are you too selfish and ignorant to do so?"

"People like you got me to do these things! I never wanted any of this! I never asked for my mom to die, never asked for my dad to abuse me and never asked to be raped by god knows how many people now!" He couldn’t keep his self-hatred down and instead let it out by yelling at her as he cried. He didn’t want to be a burden to everyone, all he thought of the previous days was that he wanted to die, that everyone was better without him. "I just want things to be over. No one should care for me."

"But there are some who care, Jamison. It's true. You should never have been born, F-a-w-k-e-s. Because look at you now. Being selfish to hurt everyone. No matter your actions. You only ever think about yourself. Everything would be easier if you'd just cover up. Think of the others for once, not just yourself”, she growled and stood up to get a scalpel before slowly moving back. "Is this what you want? Would YOU feel better if I did this?" She slowly slid the scalpel along his arm without really cutting. Not yet at least. "Would YOU feel relieved? Would YOU like this if I did it? Would YOU like to take this and drag it along your arms?"

He wanted to tell her to stop, to not hurt him anymore but he knew himself that he wanted it. Snatching the scalpel from her he curled up on himself and dragged the blade across his arm. He was a selfish bastard to hurt himself, he was selfish for wishing to die but he couldn’t help it. He deserved pain. He deserved death to make peoples lifes easier. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I KNOW YOU ARE RIGHT! I NEED TO BE ROUGHED OUT TO MAKE MYSELF ACT LIKE I SHOULD" He held the scalpel shakily before he threw it aside to curl up on himself, smearing his blood around.

She laughed and slowly backed off, watching him from afar. "Look at yourself. All covered in piss and blood", she purred. "I know something good", she snickered and threw a full bottle of alcohol against him so it cracked and the liquid covered him and his fresh, clean cuts. She couldn't resist and took a quick picture of him. He was free to go now. He was broken, there was no way to push him further. This was the end, she completed her task. Now it was time to wait if he'd stand up himself or she needed to shoo him out. She couldn't resist more crazy laughter though at his broken down figure, only interrupted as she threw up with loud, disgusting noises, covering her boots with the slimy substance.

He screamed in pain as the alcohol was getting into his cuts, pressing his arm to his chest to try to take the pain away. She apparently let him go so he stumbled to get his clothes, cutting his skin further open on the shattered glass that was still all over the floor. Stumbling out as he put his clothes back on he bailed from the lab, bailed from Angela to never get close to her again. He wanted to drown the pain, he might not be a fan of alcohol but he wanted his mind to be numb. This time he didn’t care how others looked at him when he pulled the hood over his head to hide it at least somewhat he was in tears and covered in other fluids, luckily the alcohol smell was stronger than the one of piss.

"How did I do? Did I do it right?", Angela asked Into the room to seemingly no one but the ones watching knew, they were the ones who were meant. Her eyes rolling back into her head she led out a pained groan and collapsed onto the floor. Meanwhile no one walked past Jamison. Most were out, only the injured remained and those were mostly asleep, else they would have already went to check on the two when Angela had started screaming in pain.

Sombra looked over at Moira to try and read her expressions about the ministration Angela had performed for them and was met with a smile from the taller woman. "She is ready for us. Bring her some painkillers to ease her through it", Moira ordered before she turned on her heels to leave the room, letting Sombra do her work alone. Meanwhile Jamie was walking to a shop that looked like it sold alcohol and stole a few bottles after carelessly slitting the shopclerks neck with the knife he had used to try to kill himself with and now used to cut occasionally. Behind the shop in an alleyway he sat down to down the first 3 bottles, cringing at the taste and puking out most of the clear liquid again. Funny how he could keep piss down but threw up after a bit of alcohol. No matter the puking he still forced everything down before making his way swaying back to HQ with two full bottles still in his hand.

A young lady stood before the entrance of the HQ, fidgeting with her hands, her blond bangs covering her eyes. In her hands was a bag. She seemed to be wanting to return it but was too shy to ring the bell. As she saw Junkrat stumbling up to the door she let out a yelp, jumped and quickly ran away, pressing the bag to her chest.

Under his breath he mumbled an insult as he made his way back into HQ to his dear sister’s room where he had spend most of his time for the past days, only having spoken to Mako before he left with Ana to get the stuff for Hana. He didn’t even know if he still gave a shit like he told him he would but that wasn’t his concern. Pushing the door open and loudly shutting it he put the bottles down on the nightstand and let himself fall into bed next to Hana, no one was really there at HQ right now so no one besides them would have heard the banging of the door anyways.

Hana jumped and looked at him confused, grimacing at the smell he gave off. "You reek", she mumbled and poked him. "Don't drink so much. It's unhealthy", she pouted and looked him up and down confused. She wasn't as much on painkillers anymore so her mind was a bit clearer than before.

"Whatever." He turned on his side to face her before grinning and throwing his arms around her to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, looking down into the opening of her hospital clothes with a stupid grin to look at her chest. His head was fucked by all the stuff he drank before and was using this 'cuddling' as excuse to check her out, licking his lips as his eyes unfocused moved along her body.

She let him snuggling up to her happen though the smell of alcohol was quite uncomfortable. There were other smells on him too but she couldn't quite uncover them, the reek of alcohol was too strong. "What are you doing there, brother?", she giggled as his hair tickled her when he moved, his tongue accidentally touching her skin. She yelped at the weird sensation since she didn't quite see that he was only checking her out, not hugging her to sleep like the big brother she knew.

"Hm? I'm just admiring how beautiful you actually are, sweet sister." His hand slid from her back up and down her waist, sniffing her neck to get more of her sweet scent. "And you smell good too. Just like candy~" His hand halted when it was close to her hip, his eyes wandering up to look into hers. He didn’t look like his usual self, his eyes were filled with lust but at the same time hurt. The alcohol made him want to touch, claim, share his pain but no matter how much his mind told him to do horrible things to Hana he wouldn’t hurt her too much. Not her, never. Still his mind made him eager to explore the new territory.

She flinched as she saw his eyes. He looked at her with such a creepy, desperate expression, she shivered under his touch. She couldn't really distinguish lust from the will to hurt her and slightly shifted away from him. "Jamie...?" Her hands pressed close to her chest she shook her head and forced herself to look right into his eyes, no matter how much it scared her. "Brother...what happened...?"

"What happened? Nothing did. Can’t you tell everything is fine? Can’t you tell that even after fucking trying to be ok shit just happens that makes you want to just end it?!" He growled when she moved away and grabbed her again to pull her back to himself, his lusty smile fading and getting returned into his usual sad smile he wore. "..Please let me do this.. I just want to at least have a short moment where I don’t feel like cutting my arms open. I want to feel ok too.. Can you be nice for me and let your big brother have his way with you just this time? I'll promise I wont hurt you.."

She teared up as he yelled at her and froze up as she was pulled closer. She whined at his outbreak, torn between giving in to his sad smile and begging and telling him off because she knew this was a bad idea. "I don't...think this is...a good idea…", she whispered, her voice growing quieter the more she said, looking into his sad eyes. He looked so broken. No matter how much she could tell him off, she could never fight him off and that not just because he was stronger than her.

"Please... I need this. I need you to make me feel better." He pushed his face into her neck and kissed along it sloppily as he felt himself trembling. His hands slid under her nightgown and up her tighs, lifting the clothes up to see whats underneath. "I will make you feel good. I promise. I'm not going to disappoint you as well. I-I can do good as well! I-I.." He stopped the kisses and pressed his face into her shoulder as he felt fresh tears forming. "Who am I kidding? I'm ruining this as well.."

Hot tears fell down her cheek and she sobbed quietly as she pressed up closer to Jamie, pressing her face into his hair. Her pink panties with the cute rabbit on them were exposed to him and it was wrong. "Brother...", she whined and tried to wriggle her hips out of his grip. His hands leaving an uncomfortable, burning sensation. "Please stop..." She bit her lips, unable to say anything comforting in this situation. "I feel uncomfortable…"

He moved back to look into her eyes and reached up with one hand to wipe her tears away "I'll make you feel good..." Grinning saddened he exposed more of her skin by pulling her clothes up ‘till her chest was uncovered as well. Curiously he first moved his fingers along her panties before moving her legs aside so they were spread so he could press his body up against hers better. Taking a hold of her legs again he locked them around his hips to push their hips together.

She tensed up and cried out as she felt his crotch against hers. "No…", she sniffled and clawed into the mattress, embarrassed and blushing that he could see her underwear. Her bra was pink with white stripes, fitting with her panties and she loved them but she didn't want her brother to see them. Not in this is way at least. "Stop..." She threw one arm over her eyes so she didn't have to see his sad smile no more and what he did to her.

Throwing the sheets aside he slid down and pulled her panties down on the way, ignoring her pleads. All he wanted was to give her pleasure even though she was clearly against it and just kept from fighting him too much to not hurt him. When he finally had pulled her panties all the way down he immediately went to spread her pussy to look at her with a faint smile. It didn’t excite him to see her naked, not even remotely. He hated it but he forced himself to like it.

She let out a cry and pleaded for him to stop as she felt the cold air around her pussy. When he spread her with his fingers a choked sob broke through, her cheeks reddened from crying and embarrassment. She was a virgin and she didn't want to lose it to him. This was wrong! So wrong! Why did he not stop?? Her body was shaken by hard sobs as she turned around and tried to curl up, pushing his fingers out in the process. "Jamie...!"

Her pleads and sobs were only background noises to him anymore, his drunken mind telling him he was doing good and that this was the right thing to do. When she moved away and whined his name he grabbed her legs again and this time kept them spread so he could push his face to her pussy, keeping his eyes closed as he experimentally licked over her entrance. The taste was the first thing he noticed. It was nothing like blowing another guy and he was sure on the spot that it was gross to him.

She didn't plead at that anymore, just clawed into his hair and weakly tried to pull him away. His tongue felt weird along her vagina and really, she couldn't say she liked it. She flinched and choked, telling him no over and over. The smell of alcohol made her choke up her food and her eyes widened as she saw his arms, the sleeves pushed up by his actions. "Jamie...your arms…", she whined out.

The only thing that made him look up and stop his actions for a second was her mentioning his new cuts to which he frowned and pulled his sleeves further down so she wouldn’t have to see them anymore. "Go on, call me pathetic for it as well! Just turn your back on me too! Break me like they do!", he screamed at her before moving back in to shove his tongue inside her to hide his sobs, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears in.

"I worry for you!", she yelled out and grabbed his pullover sleeves, tugging on them to reveal more scars, fresh and dried blood. "You promised…", she choked out. "I don't want you to die!" Tears, spit and snot mixed on her chin and lips and dripped down onto her bra and stomach as she stabilized herself to sit nearly upright. "Don't die…", she sobbed, trying to ignore his tongue exploring her insides. Her body told her to enjoy his sloppy movement but she fought that feeling with all of her might.

"How can you still want me to live?.." He looked at her with glossy eyes and pulled his tongue out to lick along her thigh and gently kiss her a couple of times there so he could talk. "I am just horrible...I don’t deserve you caring for me. Caring will just make it hurt more.." Her hands carefully holding his arm to inspect his wounds left him cringing that she had to see him letting out his hate on himself. "Stop looking at it…"

"I'm sorry…" She quickly pulled her hands away and held them to her chest, digging her nails into her arm while she watched him, her tears slowly drying, all cried out. With a hoarse voice she tried to finally smile again as she cringed at his lips touching her bare skin. "Because you're always there for me, brother! You gave me so much! You did everything for me!", she sobbed and sniffed before lowering her voice again to not yell at him in desperation. "I could never hate you...no matter what you do…"

"I...." Their eyes met for a brief moment but he couldn’t keep up the eye contact for long and instead went back to eating her out. Her words hurt him even though they were sweet enough to usually have him curling up and thanking over over and over again but not now. He wanted to make her feel good so to say as a repayment for what she had done so far. His tongue probed and licked whatever he could reach inside her in a desperate attempt to make things right.

She breathed out slowly and dug her nails into her skin with a sharp hiss. She had said all she could. He didn't seem to want to listen or to talk. With twitching legs she instinctively tried to move away from his touch, her mind screaming that she didn't want this but she kept her mouth shut now, her eyes too to not see what was going on.

When he felt her trying to move away again he tightened his grip on her. By now he had drool, tears and Hana's body fluids all over his jaw and her taste on his tongue. "Come on... am I not making you happy? .. is this not good?..", he asked selfconscious, still not getting that she really wasn’t into it at all.

"No...I....", she viciously shook her head, biting her lip, not sure what to respond. "Please.…", she exhaled and took all her courage to look at him with a sweet smile, her eyes half lidded. "I'm a little sleepy...and my painkillers have me weakened...would you mind if I...slept....for a bit?" Her voice was weak and quiet.

"Oh." He pulled away from her and wiped at his mouth to get it cleaned up before smiling at her a little crooked. Before he got up he grabbed her clothes to help her getting dressed again to get her ready so she could rest. "I love you Hana... you have no idea how much I do." He gave her a peck on the forehead and stood up to grab his bottles he brought with himself. "...forgive me, ok?"

She nodded and let out a quiet sigh of relief. Smiling she pressed her legs together in lingering discomfort. She could still feel his tongue in and on her and it was an uncomfortable, burning sensation. Quickly pulling the sheets over herself she pulled them up to her neck and wrapped them around herself, covering up everything except her head. Nodding she averted her eyes for a moment to calm down, then looked back at him. "Take care of your arms, will you...?", she asked hopeful, pulling the sheets up over her mouth and nose, shyly looking at him.

"There is no point in it." He turned to leave the room but not before looking one last time over his shoulder to look at her. She didn’t look comfortable and only now he noticed it by how she was covering up. Sighing he left the room to leave her and stumble down the hall to the empty room he had spent most his time in besides at Hana's side to wait ‘till his mind got clearer.

The only one he walked past was Lucio who didn't even notice him and searched his pockets for something. Sighing he stood with the crutches a bit uneasy, it was the first time he really tried to move with them. "Chelsea? You coming?" Hhe asked over his shoulder into his room. After all they were planning to take a little walk to help him get used to walking with crutches after he hadn't really walked for days. When he turned around to search for where the strong scent of alcohol came from Junkrat was already gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Selfharm, non-con

It took him about 20 minutes before he returned with food for both of them. He took his seat next to her and handed her her food, pretty much food for two people when you'd count in the amount of sweets. "Hope you like it", he mumbled as he dug into his food.

 

She nodded and tugged at her shirt under which she didn't bother wearing a bra anymore. Crossing her legs she dug into the food with a pleased hum and glanced into his direction once in a while, watching him take bites of what he had ordered. "So, how long do you think until we are at the HQ?"

"It shouldn’t take too long anymore. Maybe an hour. We'll see." He looked over at her as he talked but once done he lowered his gaze again to focus on eating, which didn’t last for that long sadly. Since he didn’t want to waste more time he put his trash in the empty bag and started up the car, Brigitte could eat while they drove so no problem.

She nodded and wolfed down the rest of her sandwich, putting her trash in the bag too before opening the sweet packages and enjoying them. Taking out a chocolate drop she hummed and held it up to Reinhardt to feed it to him.

He answered with a quiet thanks as she fed him but stayed silent otherwise to focus. A few hours later they finally reached Berlin and HQ and he gladly stepped out of the car, popping his back with a sigh before turning back towards Brigitte and reaching a hand out for her. "You coming?"

She nodded excitedly and took his hand, giggling like a crushing teenager. Outside she took a deep breath and looked around the houses interested. "I've never seen a place this dirty before. Is this normal?" She climbed back into the car after shaking her legs to get the numb feeling away and get her bags and clothes that were scattered around.

He relieased her hand to take their bags away from her so she wouldn’t have to carry them, nodding over to the front door to lead her inside. "It isn’t like in Eichenwalde here sadly. Most of the parts here are dirty and more criminal activities are here too so be alert."

"Well, I have you for that", she giggled and walked beside him with a stupid grin on her face. "The bad bad guys can't do anything about my awesome boyfriend! You're too strong for them!" She pumped her fist into the air and laughed.

"Heh, yeah, true that!" He laughed awkwardly as she called him her boyfriend and knocked on the door to wait for someone to let them in. "Let's not make our relationship to obvious yet, hm? They will know soon enough anyways."

She nodded understanding and took a few too many steps back. The door was opened by Jack who lit up as he saw who was there and led them in, talking about how great it was to see them and leading them to their rooms. As they walked past the laboratory Angela and Lucio were having a talk while Lucio looked rather disturbed, completely bandaged and his head hanging low.

Reinhardt greeted Jack with a strong pat on the back which had Jack stumbling a bit before he showed them their rooms, motioning a hello to the two as they walked past them.

They didn't really see them. Angela gave a half hearted wave before focusing back on Lucio. "So, you feel watched? Is that it? Are you sure it's not your imagination? Maybe the drugs? Did you overdose?" She eyed him and held one hand to his forehead. He shook his head and looked down on his hands. "I can't describe it, it just...feels so surreal..." His voice was merely a whisper as he shook his head, trembling slightly. Angela nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard before looking at the results her test had gotten and frowned. "I'm sorry, Lucio. We need to talk about this some other time. Try to stay off your weed for the moment and take less painkillers, that should do the trick." He nodded and quickly got back into the wheelchair with her help to hurry back into his room to see Chelsea. Angela sighed and slumped down onto the chair in front of her, again, messy desk. Her head hurt, she felt like puking and her memory was hazy but she knew, it was Moira and she had been pleased by Angela's evolution from the last time she saw her. Not too pleased but pleased enough to even praise her. A lazy smile crept into her face as she thought about the night in the bar.

Not too long after the absence of Lucio the room was filled with silence besides the usual noises that were in the laboratory. Over the beeping of the various machines it was hard to make out the quiet, unusual sounds of static right behind Angela. Slowly the woman that materialized out of thin air put her head on her shoulder; folding her arms behind her back. "Hola amiga. You remember me, right? I have some good news for you~"

Angela jumped and had the urge to hold her weapon at the other woman's head out of reflex but only took a deep breath and glanced at to her as best as she could. "Sombra, if I am correct?" She licked her dry lips and put the report away to fully concentrate on Sombra's words, her eyes sparkling In excitement as she thought about what it could be.

It didnt threaten her in the slightest how she jumped and kept her head a bit longer on her shoulder before straightening her back and stalking around her to sit on the desk. "That’s me." Her nails slid over the surface of the desk up to the papers to pick them up and look through them, her constant will to learn making her curious but she kept talking directly to Angela. "You are the interesting one here now though. We can always continue talking after I told you about a little deal that Moira thought of for you."

She jumped up and clung to Sombra's wrist, staring right into her eyes with a hopeful grin on her face. "What does she want? I will do everything for her!"

"You really are just as eager as she predicted it", Sombra snickered but didn’t fight her holding her and pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket, placing it on the desk. "Let's make this short: Join Talon, leave behind Overwatch and live with Moira. Talon wouldn’t get into your business of what you two would want to do as long as you'd just help us fight. As soon as you have signed this we can continue on with this conversation. Just to have no information leaking if you get me."

She nodded and quickly grabbed the piece of paper, unfolding it to scan it. Not that she'd decline, it was just a habit to read through it first but whatever meant to live with Moira, she'd never decline, no matter how many people she'd have to kill for it. Rummaging through her desk she threw reports and utensils out of the way to get a pencil. Two flasks and a syringe cracked and broke on the floor until she finally found one. As quickly as she could she held the piece of paper against a hard surface and signed it with her name before giving it back to Sombra, awaiting her follow-up.

She watched her in amusement as she made a mess of her lab just to find a pen to sign before she picked up the document to fold it back up and put it away. "Someone is eager to join. Well then...". She reached back into her pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with a strange orange-reddish substance in it. "This right here is what you have to take." She carefully placed it on the table "Moira has created this for you. It is supposedly one of her experiments she had worked on for a while but kept secret to most people. Inject it and let the fun begin. We will get you from here in a few days after we have planned a new attack on Berlin, just going to make it seem like you have been kidnapped again. But in order to make this successful you have to show us that you can deal with having double roles as a spy if we need it and show us you are legit on our side by torturing someone in any way you like. Moira's request."

She nodded slowly and carefully took the syringe from Sombra's hands to inspect it. She had no idea what even was this. A mind enhancing drug, a numbing drug? Only Moira knew, right? "I'm guessing, I can inject this right into my main arterial..." She held the syringe against the light and smirked, mumbling to herself. She didn't question Moira's ways, though she did like to know what this drug did. Looking back at Sombra her smirk turned into a crooked smile. "Doesn't matter who or how? Will you watch me?" The syringe was carefully placed on top of her chest so it wouldn't break.

"Just inject it and let the fun begin. Moira and me will watch over whatever you do and really between us two…", she leaned in closer and whispered the next parts to her: "Moira is a sadist so the more you break your victim or victims I'm sure she will find her own pleasure in the recordings." With a giggle she leaned back again and clapped her hands together. "I guess this is settled then? Oh and any info leaks and we have you shot down. I hope you understand."

She flushed and nodded eager. She would break someone, for Moira. She would torture them, for Moira. She could finally be to Moira again who she had been before. Someone so valuable that Moira would do anything to not lose her. She wanted to be this again. She needed to be this again. "Yes, of course." She didn't care too much about the warning and quickly changed the subject back to Moira. "Tell her to be on today. I will give her a show she won't forget that easily." Angela giggled, her eyes widened with this crooked grin as she thought about who to break. Why not make it a challenge? She knew all the personal information about everyone. No matter who would enter the room first, they would be her victim.

"That’s some news she will surely enjoy. I will continue to watch you all day and later on get Moira when it comes to the good parts. For now I will have to leave you again." She jumped off the table and booped her nose with a smile. "If the task is done I'll come back to you to tell you how to continue, just following Moira's orders." After this she disappeared again, leaving Mercy to herself to get prepared for what would happen next.

She stood there minutes after Sombra had disappeared, syringe in hand. It was like this had never happened. Like Sombra had never been there. She was alone in a messy laboratory with an unknown drug, the words of the woman from Talon ringing in her ears and the knowledge that she was watched. She had only been able to think of Moira at that moment but now, it felt...wrong. But she agreed, she had signed, there was no way out. Letting out a scream of frustration she slipped the syringe in her lab coat's pocket and tore all the reports and remaining flasks on the table down. Paper became wet as the flasks shattered and brought spit, blood and experimental drugs to the ground. Breathing heavily she slowly walked up to a medi-kit on the wall. A metal casing that was locked. Unlocking it several bottles of alcohol were stacked in it. She took the strongest and slammed the casing back shut, opening the bottle with a groan and just swallowing as much of the clear liquid as she could.

Sombra had statled down in front of her many screens that showed all of Overwatch HQ and grabbed a few snacks grinning as she kicked back and watched the chaos unfold. Her mission was done for now and only had to wait for her following orders and keeping an eye out for Angela to write reports about her actions. Ana had advised Jamie to take anti-depression pills after the whole incident and had to go and see Mercy for it. He was fidgeting ‘cause he felt unsure of this, like something bad would come.

The alcohol had her clouded and she slumped down on the floor, empty bottle in hand. The emptiness of the bottle flipped her off so she threw it away to the other glass shards on the floor which multiplied with the crashing sound of the bottle. The rest alcohol left in her system had her already drunk again. The clinking of the syringe against cold floor reminded her of the drug. Not like her situation could go any worse. She laughed desperately and took the syringe out. "I promised you!" With that she roughly wrapped bandages right around her arm, placed the needle on her wrist and slowly pushed it in to push the liquid into her twitching arm. A painful groan escaped her throat and her veins showed clearly on her neck as she felt waves of pain emitting from her arm.

Shyly he knocked on the door after he had convinced himself everything would go ok and entered the room, pulling his sleeves down as far as he could to hide the new small cuts he had left there. "Angela?", he asked as he peaked inside and let out a worried noise as he moved over to her as he saw her laying on the ground, shattered glass all over the room. "What happened? Are you ok?"

She at first didn't really notice him. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body twitching as foam of spit formed on her lips and fell to the ground. Her veins showed aggressively under her skin and she pressed herself into the wall behind her, screaming at the pain that made her feel like she was being torn apart. The syringe fell out of her trembling hand as little blood drops formed where she had injected it. She flailed with her arms, trying to take hold of anything and threw her body around, groaning with choked screams, only the white of her eyes showing with red veins as contrast.

Panicking he kneeled down to her and took a hold of her shoulders to hold her secure so she wouldn’t hurt herself. He didn’t know what to do and it was clear he was just desperate to get pills and then curl up next to Hana or Mako again to hide from the world. On the other end of Berlin, in Talon's HQ, Moira had joined Sombra as she saw that her newest experiment had begun to need more of her attention and so she stood next to the mexican woman, sitting with her legs crossed on her chair to observe the reactions Angela showed to her little gift.

With inhuman strength and an animalistic scream Angela pushed Jamison away from her and slowly stood up, her legs shaking aggressively, nearly having her trip and fall. Slowly her eyes rolled back into place and the pain numbed a bit. Taking deep breaths she stared down at him and moved in closer, wiping the spit from her lips and chin with one hand while towering over him, staring him down with reddened eyes, her breath reeking of strong alcohol.

Fearful he held his hands up in defense and moved back up against the wall to get away from her. "S-sorry! I shouldn’t have bothered you. Please forgive me!" Repeating apologies a few times he tried getting back to his feet to leave but the shock left him unable to use his legs. She looked scary, far more scary then Pharah did when she beat him up. Moira on the other hand already smiled at the positive results she was getting from this, humming in delight.

She gave him a crooked smile and gripped his arms, pulling him upwards to her. "You're here to get inspected, aren't you?" She roughly pulled up his sleeves and ripped off the dirty bandages. Her head was slightly twitching to the side from the pain she was in. "Oh, new wounds. Aren't you a little bastard to Ana and Hana." Her eyes were widened as she frowned and inspected every new cut, pressing down on them roughly, smearing spit into them so they burned.

"I..I can tell you aren’t in the condition to work so I'll just let you be ‘till you are better." He averted her gaze on him, her words making him feel shameful anew about his newest broken promise. A small yelp was ripped from him when she pressed down on his wounds and smeared her spit into the cuts, making him flinch back to try to get free from her grip.

She pressed one finger to his lips and shook her head. "I'm well, can't you see?" Giggling she let go of him and pushed him back into the wall slightly. With a sly smile she fist looked around the room to search if she could see a camera, then looked back at Junkrat. "I haven't really gotten to inspecting your wounds yet. Get rid of your clothes, I'll get right to it." She knew full well he had gotten raped, she knew every single wound he had received after all she already had inspected him when he was passed out but that was the trick. She knew all of it, she knew how terrible he was gonna feel and she could just feel herself heating up more thinking about how she could use it to break him.

"But..." He wanted to argue with her, tell her he didn’t trust her with how she acted but he shut up. The previous days had taught him to just shut up and take it, no matter what just take it and move on as best as you could. Trembling he kept looking away from her while he removed his clothes with shaking hands, making him feel even more vulnerable to have his scars just out to the open like this. "Please make it quick. I just wanted to get the pills after all…"

"Pills?" She cocked her head to the side and thought about it for a moment, licking her dry lips as she watched him undress though he kept his underwear on. To be expected. "Ah", she smiled and backed away for a moment to rummage through her shelves. "I remember. Antidepressants, was that it?" She held a small bottle up and grinned.

"Yeah exactly." He gave her a little hopeful grin, for a moment hoping he could get out of this without her making more comments on what he had done to himself and that this really was a normal checkup. "Could you.. um please give them to me?" He was trying hard to keep a sweet smile up while desperately trying to hide his arms.

"But what if it doesn't work or you'll feel bad afterwards? No no. We'll try it here", she smiled and moved in closer, taking two pills out. "Do you think you can take them like this? I know you can swallow well but I could help you", she chuckled and held one pill close to his lips, one leg moving in to his crotch, slightly touching it.

"I guess trying it with some water here is fine but please don’t say things like that.. it reminds me of.. well you know." He wanted to take the pill from her but she only pulled it away once he moved his hand to it, his mind sending him warnings when she moved in closer which caused him to draw his hand back to cover himself more. "Can you maybe not do that..?"

"Mhm?", she stood on her toes so their lips nearly touched. Her reek of alcohol was unbearable. "I'm sorry, you have to tell me what is uncomfortable for you or I cannot help you. Didn't you learn that as a child from your mother?" She knew his mother was dead. She had read the files. Taking it with water. She giggled and shook her head. No, how boring. She was going to give him something better.

"You make me uncomfortable. Please just give me the pills so I can leave." It wasn’t bad enough that he was standing half naked in front of a drunk doctor, no, of course she had to make it worse by bringing his mom into this. "She would be disappointed in me if she saw me like this.." He felt like crying again. Fucking AGAIN. He had cried so many hours the past days and was tired of it. It made him feel even weaker than he knew he was.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She slid one finger over his cheek and smiled. "I'm sure she would understand. After all, you have been through so much." Her voice was a sing sang and she purred, gently pulling him onto a chair and putting the two pills into a plastic cup. "Do you want to take it right in or use the cup?", she purred, hiding her intentions behind an angelic smile.

"I can take them like this if I have some water. I could take them without it too but it's better with it." He folded his hands in his lap nervously, trying to keep them from twitching too much. Her smile might have been sweet but there was nothing sweet behind it, her smiling was doing the exact opposite to him.

"Lie down over there please. That will make it easier for you to take them." She pointed to an operation table and winked. "Close your eyes please. I need to move some confidential files which you are not allowed to see. You can open them back up when I tell you", she smiled and waited for him to do as told before shuffling around her secret alcohol storage once more to take out another bottle, the cup with the pills in hand.

Before he laid down and mumbled a quiet 'I trust you' his gaze wandered over to the door a few times to think about if he should bail but he didn’t. So now he was laying on the operation table, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down as he listened to her moving around.

Hearing him trust her made her flinch as she downed three shots. With the drug in her veins she didn't feel remorse or guilt for this. It excited her, got her pumping but she still knew this wasn't her. Not really. When she had first read his file she had cried but now. She shook her head and groaned in pain, pressing down on her stomach to feel her filled up bladder. "Open your mouth." Her voice was slick and she was prattling as she stumbled towards him, taking a deep breath as she stabilized herself on the table, a wave of pain hitting her like a truck. With trembling hands she put the pills in his mouth and held it open. "I know your can swallow two. Your throat is wide enough for it. For some other stuff too", she giggled and pulled down her trousers, climbing onto the table while holding his eyes shut with one hand. "One moment. I'm not ready yet. Don't peek", she chuckled.

He wanted to call her out on her comments but was silenced when she put the pills in his mouth so he kept holding it open to obey her. All he did after all was hear the background noises she was making, his hands moving from resting on his stomach to covering his chest ‘till he dropped them on the table fidgeting. It was making him all kinds of uneasy and he wanted this to be over so he whined to try to indirectly tell her she should hurry up.

"So impatient." She stroked his cheek and giggled before positioning herself so her lower half  was hovering right above his face. "Show me how well you can swallow. I know you can. Your abilities are admirable", she purred and quickly pushed herself down onto him, her pussy resting right on his opened mouth. His breathing tickled and she gasped at the unusual sensation before releasing her bladder through her panties with a moan. "Don't choke on the pills", she giggled and exhaled with a content sigh.

At first he was confused and scared at the unusual feeling on his mouth, that confusion turned into shock and realization pretty fast. Gagging he tried to swallow all of the liquid that was forced into his mouth but soon felt some of it dripping down the side of his mouth, hands reaching up to grab onto her whimpering. It wasn’t the first time he had to drink piss but it was the first time having to drink it from another person in way different conditions and on top of it all it was a woman that he came to know as sweet and caring over the years. Never had he thought she would betray him as well, the hurt not even making him notice he had choked down the pills.

She had stored up more than she thought and watched her piss run up into his nose and along his cheeks as he gagged on the amount of liquid she poured into his mouth. Purring she slightly moved as she felt her bladder nearly emptied, last drops of liquid dropping into his filled up mouth. "Your ass is completely destroyed from them. Did they not use your throat that much? I thought you could swallow better than that. Come on. Try harder!", she hissed and let out a groan as pain hit her again

At this point he just swallowed all he could without spilling more which honestly was quite a lot. She knew about what happened, she just wanted to torture and humiliate him with all this. His nails dug into her thighs and left faintly visible red lines. Another person who used his trust against him, another person that he could add to the ones that hated him.

She sighed and slowly lifted her hip. Spit and piss connected her panties and Jamie's lips with thin lines. "That was better. You tried", she purred and moved one hand over her panties, pleasuring herself slightly. "But think about it", she bowed down and whispered Into his ear:. "What would your poor mother say? Seeing you here. This miserable. Too lazy to try to fight of. Willingly drinking another woman's piss", she giggled and moved back a bit so she could see his face.

"Don’t mention my mom in this situation." He looked into her eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch her rubbing herself through her piss and spit soaked panties. He didn’t want to think about what his mom thought of him if she could see him getting humiliated and raped by her. He hoped she’d try to make him feel better but then again, what did he know? People always change and turn their back on him it seemed. "Please get off of me now..", he silently begged.

"But it's true. You said so yourself. You. Are. P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c", she giggled and sat back down, on his chest this time. "Hana too. You love her, don't you? And still. Look at yourself." She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at it. "You did this to yourself. You tried to end your life. Do you really love her? Do you?", she hissed and glared at him. "If you did, would you really try to scar her for life with losing you? Would you make her this sad? You don't love her."

"Shut up!" He balled his hands into fists and threw the arm she wasn’t holding over his face to silently cry into it. She was right. She was telling the truth. He apparently didn’t love Hana if he did this to her. The only thing that Angela did was showing him how much he ruined his life for himself in the first place. The urge of hurting himself returned the more he thought about her words.

"But i'm only telling the truth, Jamison", she smirked and pried his arm away from his face, locking them down with brutal strength so he was unable to move them. "Not just Hana though. What about Mako? Isn't he the reason you survived this long? You owe him so much and this is how you repay him. Dying. You're not quite making his job easy, are you?", she giggled before returning to a stone cold expression. "And Ana. Look at her face. Look at how she looks at your arms. Listen to her when yo seem to be asleep. It's heartbreaking. You're at fault." She pinched his cheek and poked at his lips. "Can you even see it? Or are you too selfish and ignorant to do so?"

"People like you got me to do these things! I never wanted any of this! I never asked for my mom to die, never asked for my dad to abuse me and never asked to be raped by god knows how many people now!" He couldn’t keep his self-hatred down and instead let it out by yelling at her as he cried. He didn’t want to be a burden to everyone, all he thought of the previous days was that he wanted to die, that everyone was better without him. "I just want things to be over. No one should care for me."

"But there are some who care, Jamison. It's true. You should never have been born, F-a-w-k-e-s. Because look at you now. Being selfish to hurt everyone. No matter your actions. You only ever think about yourself. Everything would be easier if you'd just cover up. Think of the others for once, not just yourself”, she growled and stood up to get a scalpel before slowly moving back. "Is this what you want? Would YOU feel better if I did this?" She slowly slid the scalpel along his arm without really cutting. Not yet at least. "Would YOU feel relieved? Would YOU like this if I did it? Would YOU like to take this and drag it along your arms?"

He wanted to tell her to stop, to not hurt him anymore but he knew himself that he wanted it. Snatching the scalpel from her he curled up on himself and dragged the blade across his arm. He was a selfish bastard to hurt himself, he was selfish for wishing to die but he couldn’t help it. He deserved pain. He deserved death to make peoples lifes easier. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I KNOW YOU ARE RIGHT! I NEED TO BE ROUGHED OUT TO MAKE MYSELF ACT LIKE I SHOULD" He held the scalpel shakily before he threw it aside to curl up on himself, smearing his blood around.

She laughed and slowly backed off, watching him from afar. "Look at yourself. All covered in piss and blood", she purred. "I know something good", she snickered and threw a full bottle of alcohol against him so it cracked and the liquid covered him and his fresh, clean cuts. She couldn't resist and took a quick picture of him. He was free to go now. He was broken, there was no way to push him further. This was the end, she completed her task. Now it was time to wait if he'd stand up himself or she needed to shoo him out. She couldn't resist more crazy laughter though at his broken down figure, only interrupted as she threw up with loud, disgusting noises, covering her boots with the slimy substance.

He screamed in pain as the alcohol was getting into his cuts, pressing his arm to his chest to try to take the pain away. She apparently let him go so he stumbled to get his clothes, cutting his skin further open on the shattered glass that was still all over the floor. Stumbling out as he put his clothes back on he bailed from the lab, bailed from Angela to never get close to her again. He wanted to drown the pain, he might not be a fan of alcohol but he wanted his mind to be numb. This time he didn’t care how others looked at him when he pulled the hood over his head to hide it at least somewhat he was in tears and covered in other fluids, luckily the alcohol smell was stronger than the one of piss.

"How did I do? Did I do it right?", Angela asked Into the room to seemingly no one but the ones watching knew, they were the ones who were meant. Her eyes rolling back into her head she led out a pained groan and collapsed onto the floor. Meanwhile no one walked past Jamison. Most were out, only the injured remained and those were mostly asleep, else they would have already went to check on the two when Angela had started screaming in pain.

Sombra looked over at Moira to try and read her expressions about the ministration Angela had performed for them and was met with a smile from the taller woman. "She is ready for us. Bring her some painkillers to ease her through it", Moira ordered before she turned on her heels to leave the room, letting Sombra do her work alone. Meanwhile Jamie was walking to a shop that looked like it sold alcohol and stole a few bottles after carelessly slitting the shopclerks neck with the knife he had used to try to kill himself with and now used to cut occasionally. Behind the shop in an alleyway he sat down to down the first 3 bottles, cringing at the taste and puking out most of the clear liquid again. Funny how he could keep piss down but threw up after a bit of alcohol. No matter the puking he still forced everything down before making his way swaying back to HQ with two full bottles still in his hand.

A young lady stood before the entrance of the HQ, fidgeting with her hands, her blond bangs covering her eyes. In her hands was a bag. She seemed to be wanting to return it but was too shy to ring the bell. As she saw Junkrat stumbling up to the door she let out a yelp, jumped and quickly ran away, pressing the bag to her chest.

Under his breath he mumbled an insult as he made his way back into HQ to his dear sister’s room where he had spend most of his time for the past days, only having spoken to Mako before he left with Ana to get the stuff for Hana. He didn’t even know if he still gave a shit like he told him he would but that wasn’t his concern. Pushing the door open and loudly shutting it he put the bottles down on the nightstand and let himself fall into bed next to Hana, no one was really there at HQ right now so no one besides them would have heard the banging of the door anyways.

Hana jumped and looked at him confused, grimacing at the smell he gave off. "You reek", she mumbled and poked him. "Don't drink so much. It's unhealthy", she pouted and looked him up and down confused. She wasn't as much on painkillers anymore so her mind was a bit clearer than before.

"Whatever." He turned on his side to face her before grinning and throwing his arms around her to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, looking down into the opening of her hospital clothes with a stupid grin to look at her chest. His head was fucked by all the stuff he drank before and was using this 'cuddling' as excuse to check her out, licking his lips as his eyes unfocused moved along her body.

She let him snuggling up to her happen though the smell of alcohol was quite uncomfortable. There were other smells on him too but she couldn't quite uncover them, the reek of alcohol was too strong. "What are you doing there, brother?", she giggled as his hair tickled her when he moved, his tongue accidentally touching her skin. She yelped at the weird sensation since she didn't quite see that he was only checking her out, not hugging her to sleep like the big brother she knew.

"Hm? I'm just admiring how beautiful you actually are, sweet sister." His hand slid from her back up and down her waist, sniffing her neck to get more of her sweet scent. "And you smell good too. Just like candy~" His hand halted when it was close to her hip, his eyes wandering up to look into hers. He didn’t look like his usual self, his eyes were filled with lust but at the same time hurt. The alcohol made him want to touch, claim, share his pain but no matter how much his mind told him to do horrible things to Hana he wouldn’t hurt her too much. Not her, never. Still his mind made him eager to explore the new territory.

She flinched as she saw his eyes. He looked at her with such a creepy, desperate expression, she shivered under his touch. She couldn't really distinguish lust from the will to hurt her and slightly shifted away from him. "Jamie...?" Her hands pressed close to her chest she shook her head and forced herself to look right into his eyes, no matter how much it scared her. "Brother...what happened...?"

"What happened? Nothing did. Can’t you tell everything is fine? Can’t you tell that even after fucking trying to be ok shit just happens that makes you want to just end it?!" He growled when she moved away and grabbed her again to pull her back to himself, his lusty smile fading and getting returned into his usual sad smile he wore. "..Please let me do this.. I just want to at least have a short moment where I don’t feel like cutting my arms open. I want to feel ok too.. Can you be nice for me and let your big brother have his way with you just this time? I'll promise I wont hurt you.."

She teared up as he yelled at her and froze up as she was pulled closer. She whined at his outbreak, torn between giving in to his sad smile and begging and telling him off because she knew this was a bad idea. "I don't...think this is...a good idea…", she whispered, her voice growing quieter the more she said, looking into his sad eyes. He looked so broken. No matter how much she could tell him off, she could never fight him off and that not just because he was stronger than her.

"Please... I need this. I need you to make me feel better." He pushed his face into her neck and kissed along it sloppily as he felt himself trembling. His hands slid under her nightgown and up her tighs, lifting the clothes up to see whats underneath. "I will make you feel good. I promise. I'm not going to disappoint you as well. I-I can do good as well! I-I.." He stopped the kisses and pressed his face into her shoulder as he felt fresh tears forming. "Who am I kidding? I'm ruining this as well.."

Hot tears fell down her cheek and she sobbed quietly as she pressed up closer to Jamie, pressing her face into his hair. Her pink panties with the cute rabbit on them were exposed to him and it was wrong. "Brother...", she whined and tried to wriggle her hips out of his grip. His hands leaving an uncomfortable, burning sensation. "Please stop..." She bit her lips, unable to say anything comforting in this situation. "I feel uncomfortable…"

He moved back to look into her eyes and reached up with one hand to wipe her tears away "I'll make you feel good..." Grinning saddened he exposed more of her skin by pulling her clothes up ‘till her chest was uncovered as well. Curiously he first moved his fingers along her panties before moving her legs aside so they were spread so he could press his body up against hers better. Taking a hold of her legs again he locked them around his hips to push their hips together.

She tensed up and cried out as she felt his crotch against hers. "No…", she sniffled and clawed into the mattress, embarrassed and blushing that he could see her underwear. Her bra was pink with white stripes, fitting with her panties and she loved them but she didn't want her brother to see them. Not in this is way at least. "Stop..." She threw one arm over her eyes so she didn't have to see his sad smile no more and what he did to her.

Throwing the sheets aside he slid down and pulled her panties down on the way, ignoring her pleads. All he wanted was to give her pleasure even though she was clearly against it and just kept from fighting him too much to not hurt him. When he finally had pulled her panties all the way down he immediately went to spread her pussy to look at her with a faint smile. It didn’t excite him to see her naked, not even remotely. He hated it but he forced himself to like it.

She let out a cry and pleaded for him to stop as she felt the cold air around her pussy. When he spread her with his fingers a choked sob broke through, her cheeks reddened from crying and embarrassment. She was a virgin and she didn't want to lose it to him. This was wrong! So wrong! Why did he not stop?? Her body was shaken by hard sobs as she turned around and tried to curl up, pushing his fingers out in the process. "Jamie...!"

Her pleads and sobs were only background noises to him anymore, his drunken mind telling him he was doing good and that this was the right thing to do. When she moved away and whined his name he grabbed her legs again and this time kept them spread so he could push his face to her pussy, keeping his eyes closed as he experimentally licked over her entrance. The taste was the first thing he noticed. It was nothing like blowing another guy and he was sure on the spot that it was gross to him.

She didn't plead at that anymore, just clawed into his hair and weakly tried to pull him away. His tongue felt weird along her vagina and really, she couldn't say she liked it. She flinched and choked, telling him no over and over. The smell of alcohol made her choke up her food and her eyes widened as she saw his arms, the sleeves pushed up by his actions. "Jamie...your arms…", she whined out.

The only thing that made him look up and stop his actions for a second was her mentioning his new cuts to which he frowned and pulled his sleeves further down so she wouldn’t have to see them anymore. "Go on, call me pathetic for it as well! Just turn your back on me too! Break me like they do!", he screamed at her before moving back in to shove his tongue inside her to hide his sobs, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears in.

"I worry for you!", she yelled out and grabbed his pullover sleeves, tugging on them to reveal more scars, fresh and dried blood. "You promised…", she choked out. "I don't want you to die!" Tears, spit and snot mixed on her chin and lips and dripped down onto her bra and stomach as she stabilized herself to sit nearly upright. "Don't die…", she sobbed, trying to ignore his tongue exploring her insides. Her body told her to enjoy his sloppy movement but she fought that feeling with all of her might.

"How can you still want me to live?.." He looked at her with glossy eyes and pulled his tongue out to lick along her thigh and gently kiss her a couple of times there so he could talk. "I am just horrible...I don’t deserve you caring for me. Caring will just make it hurt more.." Her hands carefully holding his arm to inspect his wounds left him cringing that she had to see him letting out his hate on himself. "Stop looking at it…"

"I'm sorry…" She quickly pulled her hands away and held them to her chest, digging her nails into her arm while she watched him, her tears slowly drying, all cried out. With a hoarse voice she tried to finally smile again as she cringed at his lips touching her bare skin. "Because you're always there for me, brother! You gave me so much! You did everything for me!", she sobbed and sniffed before lowering her voice again to not yell at him in desperation. "I could never hate you...no matter what you do…"

"I...." Their eyes met for a brief moment but he couldn’t keep up the eye contact for long and instead went back to eating her out. Her words hurt him even though they were sweet enough to usually have him curling up and thanking over over and over again but not now. He wanted to make her feel good so to say as a repayment for what she had done so far. His tongue probed and licked whatever he could reach inside her in a desperate attempt to make things right.

She breathed out slowly and dug her nails into her skin with a sharp hiss. She had said all she could. He didn't seem to want to listen or to talk. With twitching legs she instinctively tried to move away from his touch, her mind screaming that she didn't want this but she kept her mouth shut now, her eyes too to not see what was going on.

When he felt her trying to move away again he tightened his grip on her. By now he had drool, tears and Hana's body fluids all over his jaw and her taste on his tongue. "Come on... am I not making you happy? .. is this not good?..", he asked selfconscious, still not getting that she really wasn’t into it at all.

"No...I....", she viciously shook her head, biting her lip, not sure what to respond. "Please.…", she exhaled and took all her courage to look at him with a sweet smile, her eyes half lidded. "I'm a little sleepy...and my painkillers have me weakened...would you mind if I...slept....for a bit?" Her voice was weak and quiet.

"Oh." He pulled away from her and wiped at his mouth to get it cleaned up before smiling at her a little crooked. Before he got up he grabbed her clothes to help her getting dressed again to get her ready so she could rest. "I love you Hana... you have no idea how much I do." He gave her a peck on the forehead and stood up to grab his bottles he brought with himself. "...forgive me, ok?"

She nodded and let out a quiet sigh of relief. Smiling she pressed her legs together in lingering discomfort. She could still feel his tongue in and on her and it was an uncomfortable, burning sensation. Quickly pulling the sheets over herself she pulled them up to her neck and wrapped them around herself, covering up everything except her head. Nodding she averted her eyes for a moment to calm down, then looked back at him. "Take care of your arms, will you...?", she asked hopeful, pulling the sheets up over her mouth and nose, shyly looking at him.

"There is no point in it." He turned to leave the room but not before looking one last time over his shoulder to look at her. She didn’t look comfortable and only now he noticed it by how she was covering up. Sighing he left the room to leave her and stumble down the hall to the empty room he had spent most his time in besides at Hana's side to wait ‘till his mind got clearer.

The only one he walked past was Lucio who didn't even notice him and searched his pockets for something. Sighing he stood with the crutches a bit uneasy, it was the first time he really tried to move with them. "Chelsea? You coming?" Hhe asked over his shoulder into his room. After all they were planning to take a little walk to help him get used to walking with crutches after he hadn't really walked for days. When he turned around to search for where the strong scent of alcohol came from Junkrat was already gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

He nodded and grinned. "Looks good!" Giving her thumbs up he left HQ. Nearly tripping at first he only slowly got the hang of it and stumbled around, limping hard and moving quite stuck up since his back was still fucked. He hadn't told Chelsea that he felt watched, thought there was no need to but now; he could feel this cold eyes on him again. He shivered and moved a bit closer to Chelsea, looking around to find the cause. He sighed as he found no one and just slowed down a little.

Chelsea couldn’t care less about the people around them and due to that couldn’t sense Lucio feeling uneasy, having her own worries all she did was keep an eye on him to not make him fall over. Sadly not even her boyfriend could make her troubled mind relax.

It felt like the time slowed as a young woman bumped into him. Just as he looked around and after her he was put into a headlock and dragged from Chelsea and into an alleyway, losing his crutches in the process. He was so caught of guard he didn't quite get to realizing what happened and just let out a confused, quiet noise.

At first Chelsea didn’t notice Lucio leaving her side ‘till she got out of her mind to check on how he was doing. "Lucio?" She blinked a few times and frantically looked around in worry, hoping she hadn’t lost him some time before and quickly walked the way back to look for him.

Left were only his crutches, scattered on the ground in front of the alleyway, highly visible as they stood out from the colour of the ground.

Her worry got even more justified when she saw his crutches and frowned when she looked around the area, not seeing another hint it was obvious that he didn’t just bail on her. The worry quickly turned into anger at the thought of someone having hurt him and she balled her hands into fists as she thought of a plan on what to do next. She always had her ways on how to get what she wanted and this time shouldn’t be different.

"I know I lost it here." "You idiot! Worst timing for losing your damned wallet!" The first guy sighed and growled annoyed. "I got it so calm down." "We literally just- bro we better piss of. There was someone with him. Bad enough we already came back." "Shut up already." The voices became quieter as they left into the opposite direction of Chelsea.

Luckily she was able to register the conversation and followed the noises from a distance. They were talking about him, they were talking about her boyfriend and even an idiot could figure out they had something to do with him disappearing which made her blood boil.

They Still fought about stupid stuff as they walked seemingly ages through alley after alley before finally stopping in front of a big house which owner probably was quite wealthy. The two guys didn't seem to belong here with their worn out jackets and jeans, casually walking as if nothing had happened, not noticing that Chelsea followed them.

That the place looked it might be guarded set her on edge knowing she would have to either be quite stealthy or fight her way through this which was hard without her weapon and just a small knife. But since it was her boyfriend she had to safe she didn’t care and kept following them inside, frantically looking around quite often.

The house seemed pretty much empty and was silent, except for the loud chatter of the two guys. Everything seemed to be going well for her but a loud crash behind her got the two guys jumping and turning around in confusion, staring at Chelsea since they only now noticed her. "Why is SHE here?" The woman who had dropped the plate with hot food yelled and took sharp scissors out of her white dress, her long, blond bangs shifting position as she moved to get ready to jump at Chelsea, revealing her bright green eyes full of hatred.

She was startled to have been caught and held up her arms to defend herself from the girl, not caring if shed get cut in the process. She could easily take out one person, she had fought against whole groups of people before and was pretty confident to win this as well. First when she was eye to eye with the girl she recognised her, frowning audibly.

"You idiots!" She stomped on the ground, playing with the scissors in her hand. The guys whined and moved in closer to Chelsea. "But that makes it easier for you to die." She cocked her head to the side and looked at her with wide eyes, expressionless. "The food was for my dear Lucio. Do you want him to starve? You better leave, my lovely is waiting for me."

"YOUR lovely?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!", she growled as the guys moved in closer to her and kept a sharp glare on the girl as she talked about Lucio as if he belonged to her. "Where is he?! Let him go before I fucking have to break your fucking bones to get to him."

 

"SHUT UP! Uglies don't deserve to talk." She carefully started picking up the pieces of the broken plate, sweetly smelling milk rice splattered everywhere. "He loves me, he always did. That's why he saved me." She turned around and hummed one of Lucio's older songs, carrying the shards to the nearest trash can and throwing them inside. "I'm not going to bother with a fake love like you. I can't understand why he kept acting with you, a brute ugly."

"He doesn’t love you! You are just a fucking stalker, aren’t you? Trying to get him to like you. That ain’t happening, sister!" She walked up to her and grabbed her by the dress, staring down at her furious. How could this girl even have the bravery to talk up to her like that? To claim what clearly was hers? "How could you even say shit like that, hm? He probably doesn’t even know you exist."

"Oh no he does. I got proof. He recognized me. He remembered my face even though we haven't seen each other for years." She didn't even bother to turn around and just kept talking in a quite monotone voice. "A stalker? No. I only kept him safe. That's what a wife is supposed to do." She giggled before clenching the scissors and quickly swinging around plunging them into her stomach, right where her wound had just started to heal, staring up at her. "I know all about your secret, Chelsea. A child. How can you dare to inconvenience him like that? Burden him? An ugly like you." She moved the scissors and twisted them. "Isn't allowed to have something as holy as his seed, turned into a living, breathing human INSIDE!!"

She hissed at the pain and gripped onto her wrist to make her pull the scissors out of herself before she protectively covered her stomach out of instinct, looking at her with wide eyes. "How do you... no one fucking knows about it! How the fuck did you find it out?!" The other comments just hurt as much as the scissors that had been pushed into her and she had to try her best not to let them get to her. She wasn’t his wife. She wasn’t anything for him, maybe a drunk hookup, nothing else.

"I heard every. Single. Time. You moaned his name!", she growled and clenched her hands into fists. "How can you even dare to call out his name...his precious, beautiful Name…", she mumbled and let out a frustrated yell before looking back at Chelsea with a crooked grin. "I shouldn't let my dear wait any longer. Take her and lock her away. Already dirtied my hands enough for such a lowlife", she frowned and turned back around to walk back into the Kitchen while the two men now quickly pushed Chelsea to the ground while she was distracted, locking her arms behind her back so she was unable to wriggle out of their grip.

"JUST ‘CAUSE YOU ARE RICH DOESN’T MEAN YOU ARE ANYTHING BETTER THEN OTHERS! GO AND ROT IN YOUR MANSION AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!", she yelled after her shortly before she felt her arms being locked behind her back, making her unable to fight back. "LET ME GO! FIGHT LIKE MEN YOU FUCKING COWARDS!"

"Just shut up already." "I told you we shouldn't go back! Now my sister's mad at me! She's crazy, you know that!!" "Well, I couldn't just leave my wallet there!" "You shouldn't have lost it in the first place!" "Oh shut your petty little trap and help me get her up." The brother huffed and together with the other guy bound her hands together, then picked her up by her feet, dragging her across the floor behind them. "Should we put her to him?" "Are you stupid? Only if she advises us to it…" "So as always?" The brother nodded and opened a creaking door, a scent of water and foul greeted them and one guy choked. "Just can't get used to this..." "Just throw her down already!" "Yeah yeah okay!" With a quick movement she was thrown down a long staircase of stone steps, a cracking noise echoing through the room as she finally landed at the bottom followed by pain emitting from her ankles and the creaking of a door being closed.

She pressed her teeth together to hide a cry of pain as she pulled herself up so she was sitting and blinked to make her eyes focus again due to her head taking some damage too. Taking a deep breath and looked down at the wound in her stomach, at least one less problem she had in her life but she couldn’t just sit there and think about herself when Lucio needed help! Well.. maybe what she had said was true tho.. what if he lied to her? He didn’t seam the type but.. Quickly shaking her head she needed to get rid of those thoughts to focus.

It felt like an eternity that she was stored up in the dark, foul smelling room. There wasn't anything interesting anyway, except for a pair of shackles that were used too many times. God knows for what. "Why does...want...see her?!" Broken off words came from above and finally the door was opened again, the light showing that the woman was standing in the doorway. "Get up here", she growled with a cold voice.

Cringing at the sudden brightness flooding the room she turned her head away. Who was she to obey orders? No one told her what to do but considering she was sitting in the dark with nothing to do... Sighing she pushed herself up, yelping when she fell against the wall as she felt a sharp pain shooting through her leg. Gritting her teeth she supported her weight on the wall as he pretty much hopped up the stairs.

The woman wordlessly turned around, not shooting Chelsea another glance as she held the still bloodied scissors with one hand, leading the way upstairs to a large door. Opening it she didn't care that Chelsea was way behind her and just ran inside, purring and humming, the scissors held behind her back. "I'm back my dear, did you miss me?" Lucio’s voice came out of the room but she couldn't understand what he said.

Hearing his voice she tried hurrying up and nearly fell over but somehow managed to do it, leaning on the doorframe to calm her heavy breathing. She didn’t like this woman one bit but her attention was pulled away from her when she saw him again, staying quiet to listen to her.

The room was fucking creepy. All over the walls and ceiling were pictures of Lucio, from the start of his career to where he was now, most recent pictures even showed Chelsea, torn off but partly visible. Over the large bed that Lucio was tied to was a large, framed picture showing the woman and Lucio. Lucio looked miserable. Eyes red and puffy from crying, both wrists tied to the end of the bed and food stuck on his chin and clothes since he had refused to eat. He lit up as he saw Chelsea and looked at her desperate. The woman frowned and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, pulling him close. As she moved back Chelsea was pushed inside so she stumbled and fell, the door closed behind her by four guys. "There, I brought her. Now you promised to play with me!", she pouted and let go of the scissors to cup his face with her hands, playfully.

This was the confirmation that she clearly had lied before, at least about the parts that he loved her. She was a stalker, possibly even sneaking into HQ to steal some of his things occasionally. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she was pushed on the ground but she couldn’t just stay down and gritted her teeth as she kept her eyes on her boyfriend to see her kissing him, getting up to stumble to his side. "You better fucking get off of him"

"Brother?", she sighed and licked over Lucio's cheek, doing it slowly to really flip the taller woman of while her brother pulled Chelsea away by the rope that was used to bind her hands together. Lucio whined in protest and tried to back away from the woman a bit, looking at Chelsea pleading. "Chelsea..." His voice was quiet as a tear fell down his cheek.

She spat out curses and insults as she was dragged away from him and gave him an apologetic look before going back to struggling against her bindings. "DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! IF YOU'D REALLY LOVE HIM YOU COULD TELL HE DOESN’T ENJOY IT!"

She stood up and walked over to Chelsea. "Said the one not giving a damn about his back and ruthlessly fucking him? His back got worse because of that for a while. Didn't you know?" She cocked her head to the side and spat out. "He's just not fully out of your control yet. He'll enjoy it soon enough. You'll See", she smiled and gave the other guys a sign to have their way with her while she stared her down with this crazy smile.

"You just try to cover up your own horrible act to make me look bad. How cute. Do you really think you could break me?" She raised a brow as the guys surrounded her and felt her confidence vanishing slowly, not showing it. Her eyes wandered back to Lucio, not caring that she was surrounded by four guys who seemed all to eager to do as this woman told them to. "I'll get us out of here…", she whispered to herself.

 

"Oh I don't need to break you. Those four will and you yourself", she giggled and turned back to Lucio, moving her ass seductively as she walked up to him and kissed the food from his chin, slowly dragging her tongue along his skin to make Chelsea jealous. Her brother held Chelsea with a firm grip while one guy took the bloodied scissors and cut her top apart, revealing her bra underneath. They laughed smugly and one moved his hand to her chest to jiggle her tits with a stupid grin. Another one started rubbing her stomach with a hum while someone else worked on unbuttoning her pants, all laughing and breathing heavily in anticipation.

A disgusted noise left her throat and let them touch her but looked between them as if she didn’t care while on the inside she wanted to go home with Lucio to cuddle or whatever to just have him safe. She couldn’t protect him from this cruel woman that was now rubbing against him and looking over at her ever so often to make her blood boil even more. Lucio on the other hand had a hard time hiding how he felt about the situation and had an even harder time deciding where to look. Nothing about this room was pleasant, not even Chelsea being there was good since she had her own problems to deal with right about now.

"Hey darling, don't be so tense. Are you hungry now?", she smiled and took up a plate and spoon with sweet, nicely smelling milk rice on it. "Don't worry, I am here for you", she purred and took up food with the spoon, holding it to Lucio's lips, humming expectantly. Meanwhile the guys shifted so Lucio had a better view on Chelsea, her stomach wound bleeding, her ankle weirdly twisted. The guy with the bloodied scissors now took care of her pants, cutting them in half to easily strip the pieces of fabric from her, holding one leg while another guy held her other leg, pulling them apart so they were spread, her barely covering her entrance as her legs were spread farther and farther as if to give Lucio a better view on her.

He made a little noise and turned away from her to keep his mouth shut to not take whatever this woman tried to give him. When his eyes landed back on Chelsea his stomach as he saw those guys undressing her and holding her down so she couldn’t really fight anymore. She didn’t show any emotions but deep inside she was already prepared for none of them going to act sweet with her and probably bruise her even more by the girls command. She wasn’t afraid of it, nothing could be worse then what she had already been through.

She sighed and forced him to look at her, trying to pry her way into his mouth but as he didn't open it she punched him hard in the stomach so he had to gasp for air, forcing her way into his mouth to spread the sweet food on his tongue with an angelic smile. "How good you have me to look out for you, dear, or else you would be caught up by your actions and would be in so much pain." She frowned with a sad glimmer in her eyes and slowly pulled the spoon back. "Hey, how would you feel, getting off in Front of your boyf...him?", the brother purred into Chelsea’s ear and licked along it while someone else started poking her wounds, smearing the blood all over. They seemed to wait for now though, the brother probably the leader of the little gang of horny bastards. He wanted to have a little game with Chelsea, humiliate her in front of her boyfriend. There was nothing better than despair in the eyes of his victims when no one seeing them helped.

He whined and forced the food down his throat, not answering her and shook his head to get out of her grip. The position he was laying in was starting to hurt his back more than walking around did and wasn’t going to get better any time soon. "Fuck me all you want but you won’t make me break", she spat out and headbutted the guy licking her ear, hissing at them poking around her wound.

She sighed as he wriggled out of her grip and stood up to put the food away on a shelf. "You have to eat more tomorrow, okay? You're skinny enough!" She pouted and sat back down next to him. "Won't it make you happy when this ugly is ruined? She acts too tough, clinging to the hope of you loving her. Oh, just what did you do to her", she giggled and snuggled up to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He held his nose and hissed, spitting out as blood ran down from his nose into his mouth. "Oh I don't need to fuck you to break you. That will come afterwards", he hissed and stood up, walking out of the room to get something from his own room, returning with a big black box. A clattering sound showed that the box was full of stuff while the guy poking her inserted his finger into her wound and twisted it around, wanting to hear her scream.

"I love her. I don’t want to see her ruined.." He cringed when she snuggled up to him, feeling her breathe against his neck to top the awkward and uncomfortable situation. "Try me. You won’t get to see me like you want it." She eyed the box as she clenched her mouth shut to hide a yelp of pain when they fingered her wound which made her instinctively flinch away.

"No need to keep up your play, dear." She gave him another kiss and moved one hand under his shirt, watching what they did to Chelsea. He laughed and put the box down. "You're not the first one to say that." Taking the top of the box he emptied it on the floor, showing off all the different kinds of sex toys he had in there in different sizes and colours. The finger in her wound was replaced with a tongue and raspy lips sucking up her blood from there. "Ever been fully overstimulated? It feels  
real good", he laughed and moved in closer, sliding one finger along her cheek.

He couldn’t fight her touching him and just shut them to not see any of the things happening. He didn’t even want to answer her since it was pointless. "Fucking try me." She tipped her head back in pain, eyeing the sex toys unimpressed. "I am not going to bow to you." Her body was twitching, the rough handling giving her a bitter taste on the back of her tongue.

He laughed and winked at her, slyly running his fingers through his hair. "I like your big trap." Moving in closer he looked right into her eyes and grinned. "You're a tough one, might be true that you won't break mentally but", he exhaled and pushed the one licking her wound forward so his teeth scraped the opened wound roughly and his tongue got pushed in deeper. "I can still get you broken physically and he should be able to give you quite some pain to that." Giggling he eyed her up and down, licking his lips. "Do you want to start out rough right away or should I go soft on you?"

"Good luck breaking my body. Nothing time wouldn’t heal." She spat in his face grinning to try to play over the pain it brought to have this guys tongue and teeth on her fresh wound, trying to keep herself calm. "I have been through enough pain to deal with this shit. You have to step up your fucking game."

He licked the spit off and let out a pleased noise. "Rough it is. Get away from her." He pulled the one on her wound away, the guy's mouth smeared with blood and coughing it up, his chin died red. "Get her on her back." The guys followed his orders and pushed her back so she hit the floor, her tied together hands being uncomfortable between the cold ground and her body. "Let's start out easy though since I like your character", he purred and ripped her panties apart, looking over his shoulder to Lucio. "Be sure to watch", he grinned and took a massager and a long dildo from the pile of toys.

She huffed as he licked her spit off of himself and just wanted to say something before she was pushed down on her hands, giving her an uncomfortable position with her legs still being held spread. "How nice of you", she said jokingly as she eyed the toys before shooting an apologetic glance at Lucio, who wasn’t really watching any of the things that happened.

"Oh please. I am quite nice after all", he giggled and slid the dildo along her entrance while starting the massager. At the same time he roughly pushed the dildo in without preparing or slicking her up in any way while holding the massager to her stabbing wound, pressing down slightly while the head rotated against the sensitive skin, the white quickly turning red as her blood was smeared all over it. "Oh dear you have to watch, sweetie!", she giggled and shook Lucio, pulling his eyelids up teasingly.

Even if she was tough that fucking massager hurt like hell and took pretty much all of the attention to her lower half away from her to feel the stinging pain. Still even if her face showed she was in pain she tried to suppress making any sounds and turned to face a wall, feeling more blood pooling out of her wound due to what was happening. With a whine Lucio was forced to watch what was happening to his girlfriend and pressed his mouth shut to keep himself from calling out to her.

"We can't only have you in pain, now can we?" He pressed the massager down harder and upped the rotation a bit. The guy with the bloodied mouth nodded and took a massager himself, holding it to her clit and moving it slightly in circles while moving the dildo with his other hand. "You can talk", he laughed and another guy grabbed her head to force her jaw open. The girl giggled and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, licking over his beard stubbles. "Is it already exciting for you to see her breaking?", she purred into his ear and breathed against his neck.

The pain slowly mixed with the disgusting feeling of her body reacting to the forced pleasure she received and bit the guys fingers that tried to hold her mouth open. "Get t-thouse fucking hands away from me!" She winced as her head was held. "You must be really fucking proud of yourselves." By the things she said and how her body reacted it was obvious her arousal was forced out of her by them caressing her body with the different toys but shamefully enough to have a full view of her steadily wetter getting pussy it was hard to keep his body under control since he was forced to watch as well. "No. Stop it", Lucio weakly protested.

He cursed and stumbled back, slapping her hard for it, holding his finger. The brother just laughed at that and upped the rotation once more until it was at maximum, pushing the side of the head into her wound so blood splashed up in drops. "Quite, for getting a beauty like you", he smirked as he played with her. The one unoccupied up until now got lube and poured a whole bottle over her lower half, the cold liquid making her look wetter than she was. Looking back over his shoulder the brother grinned at Lucio. "Do you want to have a closer look?" Laughing he gave the guys a sign to pull her more over to Lucio. She in thus ignored Lucio's pleading and moved her hand down to his pants, rubbing along his crotch gently. "Are you getting excited for me?", she purred and gave her brother a warning glare, growling. "Don't get her too close!"

"According to your sister y-you must have a h-horrible taste in women then", she hissed out before she was unable to talk for a few seconds due to the massager entering her wound further, just having her yelping ‘till she could get herself under control again, the lube a welcome addition. Lucio was just trying to ignore the woman all together which was hard considering she had her hand down his pants to help his body getting more excited. Shamefully he pressed his eyes shut as tight as possible when he felt his dick twitching in her hand and at the sight in front of him.

He flinched and pushed more of the massager in, not giving her a response and only grinning at the obvious pain she was in. Ordering the guys around with quick handsigns a ballchain was pushed into her ass, the previous dildo thrown away and replaced by a bigger and thicker vibrator that was immediately turned on, slippery sounds filling up the room. One hand pressed down on her stomach while another massager was added to her clit. The woman grinned and fondled him with a hum, pushing her hand inside his underwear, grabbing his dick to pump up and down while she used her other hand to slide it to his nipples, pinching them with a smile as she placed gentle kisses on his eyelids, sucking on them to make him open them up again. "Don't be so shy, darling."

Her eyes rolled back into her head when she had the pain and pleasure mixing with one another to create a sickening feeling that started stirring in her guts. Quickly she shut them to not make it show how she reacted to how they forcefully handled her. "Please just stop." He pressed his face into his arm to try and block everything that was happening to him out.

He smirked at her reaction and moved his mouth to her tits, starting to circle her nipples and suck and bite down hard. The guy she had bitten before hit her throat hard so she had to gasp for air and quickly strapped a device on her that would keep her from closing her mouth. "You'd bite me otherwise again", he hissed and cupped her head, pulling her backwards so she had to bend over so he could slam inside her throat. The brother in thus stopped for a moment and chuckled. "Let me give you another usable hole." With that he forced the whole massager, still on, into her stomach wound, twisting and turning while he gave her tits attention. The woman just quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his half hard dick for everyone to see and moved her hand faster, squeezing and pulling at his skin. "What should I stop?", she frowned. "Are you still thinking about this bitch?"

Her eyes shot open as she started screaming bloody murder around the dick in her mouth. Not even someone as strong as her could deal with this amount of pain that made her stomach turn and feel like she was burning up from the inside. Her arms struggled against her bindings as hard as she could when her body started shuddering. At the scream he looked up just to see her being violated, whining at him being exposed to anyone to see. He wasn’t sure what to worry about first, his girlfriend or to hide himself as best as possible from this crazy bitch that kept fondling him.

The brother pushed in deep, moving the massager in and out, blood splattering pretty much everywhere, the skin around the wound red and just as sensitive as the wound itself. At her twisting so much she was pushed farther to the ground and someone moved the vibrator harder and faster, turning it as if to scissor her with it before growling, slicking up his dick and pushing inside her pussy, vibrator still on it, grinding hard into her and pushing her more to the ground with every fast paced thrust. Her pussy tore slightly since she hadn't been prepared before at all and the guy pressed his hands on her stomach, rubbing along the bump the toys and his dick left. The woman gave him a quick, passionate kiss and shifted so she was half sitting on him, slightly grinding against his leg to pleasure herself while she took her other hand now too to tug, pull and caress his dick with the goal to make him feel good, shielding him just slightly from the view of Chelsea with her body.

Slowly the bindings left ropeburn on her and overall her body was bleeding more not only due to her wound on her stomach. Her bodies gave a few twitches ever now and then after she had reached her first orgasm. Even she was surprised that she was able to cum to the conditions she was in. When she shielded his view to Chelsea he turned his head into the other direction to just not have to look at her when she pleasured him and herself.

No matter that she had just came they kept on using her, taking this opportunity to get her closer to overstimulation by not giving her a single break. The lips on her nipples were replaced by small vacuum tubes that stretched out her erect nipples more while the ballchain in her ass was slowly pulled out, ball after ball slowly popping out before slowly getting pushed back inside her. The guy on her throat came shortly after and filled her up, moving backwards, leaving the device on her and made his way to add fingers into her ass while the massagers on her clit were used more slowly and gentle now, teasingly circling her erect clit. The brother grinned and decided to give her just a little break with her stomach wound, slowly pulling the massager out and licking along her navel, pressing his tongue inside while adding the bloody massager as a third one to her clit. The woman just sighed and slid off him, pouting and slapping him hard. "Look at me." She bit his lower lip and moved down a bit to lick along his thighs and slowly towards his dick.

Luckily since the guy came down her throat she didn’t have to taste him too much on her tongue. She let out a sigh of relieve when the massager left her wound to have her 'catching her breath'. Her body was shivering at the continued assault even after just cumming and ripped quiet pants from her throat. Lucio obeyed her but not for long when he saw her sliding down and felt her licking along his skin. This was horrible, nothing about this should have ever happened in the first place but it did.

"So, you still talking big?", he looked up to her and grinned smugly while her penetration was kept going. The woman slowly took in his dick, his view now again freed to look right at Chelsea, the sound of skin slapping against skin and slippery noises ringing in his ears while the woman sloppily moved up and down, not using her tongue too much, only fondling his balls a bit while sucking him off, totally inexperienced.

"Shut up", she tried to say but it didn’t come out quiet right cause her mouth was held open, glaring at him as best she could. It made him slightly jealous to see Chelsea getting fucked by other guys but that thought was quickly replaced with him telling himself how selfish he was for even trying to glance over the fact that she was doing this against her will and that he should be ashamed to enjoy it that he was getting badly sucked off while watching her.

Chuckling he glanced over his shoulder to look at Lucio, grabbing her head to force her to look at her boyfriend who was staring right back at her. "Not so much, huh. Do you rather want to suck his dick than ours?", he proposed to her, pulling her hair roughly and taking off the device holding open her mouth to understand her better. The woman moved faster and faster as she felt him harden more, taking it deeper in with every thrust, slowly learning and adjusting to his dick in her mouth.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before she looked up at the guy holding her head glaring. "Much rather. Yes. Stupid fucking question." He opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something before he closed it quickly again to swallow down a shaky breath. Always would he gladly take her but under these conditions it left him feeling gross. He didn’t want to be watched while he'd take care of her.

His smile turned sly as he told the guy to hurry up who was still slamming into her. It took only a short while until she was filled by his seed and he pulled out of her, the toys still remaining on and in her body. Grinning he dragged her over to Lucio by her hair, her wound scraping against the hard floor. "Move a bit, sister. I want to try something." She immediately stood up and growled at her brother, staring at Chelsea with eyes full of hatred and she possessively clung to Lucio, his dick still in hand. "She will not touch my Sweetheart!"

Chelsea only hissed when she was dragged along the floor and felt the cum leaking out of her. The good thing was she wouldn’t need to worry about getting pregnant since her body was still thinking she was. Next to Lucio she looked at him with a little more relaxation, smiling faintly now that she was close to him. He wanted to reach out and touch her when he had her this close but he couldn’t. Lucio leaned closer to her and tried to at least nuzzle and kiss her cheek but only partly could do so.

He yanked Chelsea away as they snuggled up to each other, feeling the cold, deadly stare of his sister on him. "Hey, calm down, okay? I just want to give them something." He kneeled down nervously to his sister and whispered something into her ear at which she crossed her arms and slowly slid of Lucio to sit back at his side, frowning slightly. "As long as she gets hurt", she glared at Chelsea and tensed up as her brother moved Chelsea a bit closer to Lucio again but just so they couldn't touch.

Lucio protested as his girlfriend was moved away from him again, giving her puppy dog eyes to make her eager to get closer to him. She didn’t like the part where they talked about her getting hurt, tho she didn’t care. She was already in pain and when it meant she could stay close to him she could be happy for at least some parts.

She growled as she saw Chelsea getting closer and closer to her darling and clawed into Lucio's arm. Putting his arms around Chelsea from behind he positioned her weirdly, her stomach hovering above his dick and blood dripping down onto her boyfriend. "You lucky bastard, you're the first one here to try this", he laughed and purred, cautiously looking over to his sister from time to time while he moved fingers to her wound to spread it a bit.

Chelsea pressed her face into Lucio's chest hissing after having been brought into position, the fingers widening her wound more causing her to feel the pain anew. She wanted to ask what was going on before she put two and two together, eyes wide. "Are you insane?!", she yelled and could feel fear rising inside of her. Real, honest fear that she hadn’t felt in years. Lucio was just confused and couldn’t see too much that was going on down there, just hoping he could keep her close for some time.

He sighed but he grinned. "So you know what I want to do?", he giggled and breathed against her ear. "Don't worry. I'll go slow. Don't want your guts spilling", he smirked and slowly pushed her down towards her boyfriend’s dick, spreading her wound so that his dick's head just barely fit in, slowly pushing it in while unbuttoning his own pants to slowly push his erect dick next to the ballchain into her ass.

Nothing was comparable to the pain she was in. Nothing ever had left her speechless and at the same time made her want to scream. It wasn’t even the guy that fucked her in her already filled ass, it was the wound that left her wanting to throw up and feeling that she wanted this pain to end. She couldn’t look up at him to show him how truly it hurt her to have him inside of her, for him she would take it. For Lucio on the other hand it wasn’t much better. He wasn’t in pain, at least not physically, his back aside, tho seeing her laying so broken on his chest and having the guy moving, pushing her around on his dick as well he wanted to cry out apologies for having to hurt her.

"Is it good?", he asked to none of them specifically, breathing and moving slowly, gradually pushing her down more onto her boyfriend’s dick, blood slicking Lucio’s dick up more as it ran down his member and dripped on his hip and thighs. "How does it feel? Unusual? Warm?", he giggled and pushed her down roughly the last few inches. "Painful?", he purred while sliding his fingers back to her wound, rubbing along it as if it was her pussy, not a bleeding stabbing wound.

Chelsea couldn’t form any word. Even though her mouth was free for her to use again she couldn’t. Her body was trembling in pain and her eyes stayed wide, unblinking. He didn’t want to move, seeing her in so much pain was enough already for him to break down and whispering to her how sorry he was for this.

The woman giggled at Chelsea's pain tho she remained tensed up at the closeness of the two, not seeing Lucio's obvious discomfort. Her brother just smirked and pulled her up to roughly and quickly push her down again on her boyfriends dick, quickening his own pace a little. Moving his hands further down he slid one finger into her wound while he moved her up again and stirred in it, getting her warm blood all over it. He held it out to Lucio. "Hey, are you proud of your work?", he grinned and teasingly licked over his bloodied finger.

Lucio wanted to argue with him that he wouldn’t ever hurt her and that wasn’t his doing but he stopped immediately when he felt Chelsea silently crying against his chest. This clearly was point enough that even she, a warrior growing up in one of the toughest conditions possible, couldn’t just suppress emotions. Even long before she had forgotten what fear was was the last time she cried, now she was getting pushed back and made feeling even weaker.

He stopped moving for a moment as he saw her shuddering and tears falling down her cheeks. Surprised he started laughing and pulled her head back by her hair so Lucio could look right into it and see perfectly what he did to her down. "What was that about not breaking?", he purred into her ear and licked the salty tears from her cheeks. "Weakling." Laughing he moved her, this time with a quick pace and rough, ruthlessly slamming her onto the dick that was already completely bloody. The woman jumped up at Chelsea snuggling up to him, ready to pull them apart anytime, her face an ugly grimace.

She couldn’t argue with him. She was weak. She couldn’t protect her boyfriend, nor herself, no one. Gritting her teeth at the comments she pressed her eyes shut to keep herself from crying, not wanting him to see it any longer. His heart dropped when he had to look at her and was forced to fuck her stomach wound since that guy was pushing her down onto him, feeling his own tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

His laughter turned into a silent giggle and breathy moans as he came closer to his release, slamming in harder while pushing Chelsea closer to Lucio so he could see every flinch at the pain, every teardrop rolling down her cheeks. "What do you think would happen if you came inside there? Wanna try?", he smirked at Lucio, his voice pleased tho they didn't respond at all. Not with words at least. The woman kissed Lucio jealous and started playing with his nipples again, fondling and caressing his chest. "Don't forget about me when you're having your fun breaking her!", she whined in between the kisses and licks.

"No. Please." Chelsea looked at her boyfriend pleading for him to not cum inside her stomach, her toughness fully vanishing. The bed was stained with blood as well as her boyfriends body that kept twitching underneath hers as he was brought closer to orgasm.

The woman moved one hand down to his dick and started stroking slightly when he was out of her wound far enough, covering her hand withe Chelsea’s blood while she fondled his balls too from time to time. "Look how she's begging. Isn't it pathetic?", she purred. "Don't worry. I'll help you get off. Such an ugly sight must really be a turn off." Humming she teased him while the one of the guys upped her vibrator to the max and the brother started pulling on the vacuum tubes and nibbling on her neck, leaving kissing bruises all along it as he concentrated on controlling himself to keep his cum in longer since he was quite close to his release, panting and groaning into Chelsea’s ear.

"I-I don’t want to. Don’t make me!" He bit his lip when, with more experienced hands, the psycho bitch was moving in to try and get him off. Sadly his body liked what it was getting and he was pushed closer and closer to his release. Chelsea's body was tense. She just couldn’t make herself relax at all and it was painful to have herself even imagining what new kinds of pain it would bring her to having her wound being filled with cum. No pleads and no begs would help, not that she was thinking about it but still she was trapped in this torture, only hoping it wouldn’t go on for days to come.

The brother just grinned while the woman hummed pleased at Lucio’s reaction. He noticed by the signs Lucio gave off that he was close and twisted Chelsea’s body a little while he pushed her up and down to make it even harder keeping his cum in. As he saw Lucio being at the breaking point he quickly pushed Chelsea down so his whole dick was inside her and made sure she stayed that way, not giving her a chance to escape no matter if she struggled. Cumming himself he filled her ass up and slowly rode out his orgasm.

Lucio hissed out a quiet 'sorry' before he threw his head back and released himself inside her, feeling even more blood that was now mixed with cum leaking out of her. The extra filling was immediately paired with a loud scream, the cum feeling just like someone would have poured rubbing alcohol into her body. She didn’t want to voice it to have them to pull out and stood completely still besides her random twitches.

At her scream the woman jumped up and pushed Chelsea off of Lucio, intentionally hitting her in the side. "Don't scream into my sweetie’s ears!", she yelled before pulling Lucio closer and rubbing his cheek. "Did I do good? You came, i was good, right? I'm so proud", she purred and planted tiny kisses on his cheek. Her brother stumbled backwards and fell from the bed at the sudden push, groaning and pulling Chelsea down with him before slowly standing up and dusting himself off, grinning down at Chelsea, then over to the other guys. "That's enough for today guys! If we do more we'll do serious damage right in the beginning. If we want to sell her she needs to be in a kind of good conditions at least", he laughed as the guys brought over a chastity belt and an anal plug to ready her for the coming day over the night already, switching the ballchain with the plug, slowing the vibrator a little and putting the chastity belt on her so that no more of the cum could leak out of her and stayed inside.

Chelsea laid on her side to have Lucio's cum leakimg out of her on her own, legs shaking when her oversensitive body was continued to be pleasured. Her eyes closed on their own, passing out from the amount of blood she had already lost and needed herself to regain strength. Lucio kept his eyes worried on Chelsea but soon averted them to not look at her in such a weak state. She wouldn’t want that either. Sighing he glared at the woman besides her before just going back to feeling horrible.

"I don't want to see her! Get her back into the basement and take that shit with you!", the woman screeched and pointed at her brother's toys. He just growled and the guys packed the stuff and left while he dragged Chelsea behind him, again holding her up by her hair to drag her back to the basement. Once again throwing her down the stairs he wished her a good night slyly and closed the door so she was alone in utter darkness, hands tied together, ass and pussy filled, erect nipples pleasure by the tubes and the cum stinging and burning in her wounds like acid. The woman meanwhile pouted and stood up to dim the light. "This bitch dared to get her blood all over you and our bed!", she hissed and got rid of her dress so her bare top showed, only wearing panties now. "Let me clean you up, dear", she purred and started licking the blood from his body.

"Chelsea!" He called after her as she was dragged out of the room, his attention being brought back to the girl when she spoke up. He didn’t want to hear her voice anymore, didn’t even want her in the same room as him when his girlfriend was gone but couldn’t voice it as the recent events still repeated themselves in his mind, not even noticing her starting to clean him up ‘till he felt her tongue close to his dick.

She frowned as he called out her name. "Forget about her", she hissed and bit his thigh warning. "She isn't worth it! You have me! You always did!" Her tongue work became more sloppy when she grew more furious. Slowly calming down she moved slower and more detailed again, dragging her soft tongue against his skin and teasingly moving around his dick. She loved him so much, her heart was beating fast and she blushed as she was finally completely alone with him. A desperate grin was on her face every time she glanced up at him.

"I don’t love you. I told you that more than once." He struggled against her hold, uncomfortably glancing at the bruise that formed where she had bit him. It was bad enough they got into this situation in the first place but now they had their own marks to still be reminded for days or even weeks what was going on.. judging by how things were going it was still going to go on for a long time, maybe he wouldn’t even get to see Chelsea again.

"Your actions prove different. They always did", she hummed. "I know you need to be careful for the press. I understand." Smiling she licked over the underside of his dick before sucking at the tip, her hands massaging his thighs before taking a short pause to lick her lips and looking at him loving. "Let me try something for us", she hummed and returned back to work.

"I can’t control what my body does. Please just stop it", he groaned, wriggling his hips around a bit to try and get away as well as making her pull away from sucking him off. The only good thing about this was her getting off his girlfriend's blood that reminded him of what he had done before. "...why do I even bother to try and argue? You wouldn’t listen anyways-"

She looked hurt and stopped for a moment, digging her nails into her skin. "Am I doing something wrong? But I am listening. I always listen to you! To every little sound you make!" She teared up and started pulling at her hair, furiously. "I am the worst!", she yelled and crawled onto his stomach to stare down at him, tears dripping. "I'm listening! I'm listening! I hear you! I understand you!" Her eyes were wide open in mad desperation.

 

He would have been feeling guilty for her but he just couldn’t for what she had done to Chelsea and him. "You don’t listen. There is no point." He didn’t bring up the energy to glare and instead turned his head aside to look over at the spot where Chelsea's blood started to dry. "Just keep telling yourself that this is in any way enjoyable to me. It wouldn’t matter how I feel to you anyways."

"No! You're wrong...you're wrong!" A high pitched scream escaped her throat and she grabbed his shoulders, slamming him hard into the mattress. "I can prove to you I do." Her breathing was ragged as she stared down, her tears gone as quickly as they had appeared. "Do you remember her? Your very first girlfriend? In high school?", she grinned and cocked her head to the side, knowing he did. Rape wasn't something to be forgotten that easily.

"...of course I do." His gaze lowered to look at the mattress, trying to block out his thoughts of his first girlfriend. It made him feel even more miserable since this situation was equally if not more horrible than when his first time was ruined for him. "Are you trying to compete with her to become worse than she was?"

She shook her head furiously and pouted. "I would never do something so hurtful to you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and scrambled off him, walking to a safe and opening it with quick movements. "I can show you where she is now. I assure you, she is where she deserves it", she hummed as she took out a file and slowly walked back to him, rocking her hips gently with her movement while humming one of his songs.

"By you hurting my girlfriend you aren’t really doing a good job." He wanted to argue with her but when she mentioned having done something to her he shut up to see what she did. Honestly curious he wriggled around to sit up as best as he could to read the file that she showed him, struggling though. "Could you.. maybe get it closer?"

She flinched at him calling Chelsea his girlfriend, swearing in her mind to make her suffer for it later. Moving back closer to him she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder and opening the folder. The first thing it showed was a report of a woman at the age of 19, when she had been in high school. A picture in the corner showed her looking disinterested. After that came collected information about her from the age of 19 to about three years ago. Where she lived, about her family, pictures, wishes. Everything about her was written down. But that was only the small part of the folder. The larger part she held covered by the last bog print out of a sneak picture of Lucio’s first girlfriend. "I haven't looked through this for a while. So exciting”, she giggled and gave him another kiss, smiling up at him. "Are you ready?"

With a slow nod he got himself mentally prepared after what he briefly read for what was to come next. Seeing all this information about this woman that started all this mess it got him wondering what else she knew about the people around him, wondering what she would do to everyone.

Flipping the page around a photo was revealed. A photo of his ex-girlfriend in shackles, her face bruised and just barely recognizable while she was crouched on the floor completely naked. "That was her first day", she purred and switched the picture out with another one. His ex was looking up at the camera with tears in her eyes, screaming while she was getting marked with hot iron, her once long and beautiful hair cut off sloppily. The next pictures were always the same, her always looking a bit worse. The last picture topped it. His ex had no teeth and no toes, her ankle had just barely healed over the time and her cheeks had large holes In them. The scars were healed. No fresh blood. No left bruises. Only the horrifyingly deformed body of a once too proud woman. "She worked well in prostitution. Died last year as the result of rape and murder. She was the victim of course!", she giggled and snuggled up even closer to him, purring. Showing him a doctor’s examination sheet to the picture she smiled madly at the many sicknesses his ex had been diagnosed with aside with several drugs she had constantly consumed.

His eyes were wide at the horrifying pictures he had to see and felt his stomach turning as each one got worse on worse. Even for what she had did to him she didn’t deserve this. No one should ever deserve to be tortured like this. This was by far way worse than anything that happened in his life so far. Speechless his eyes wandered from the pictures to her and back, obviously too shocked to say anything. Only after a few minutes he seemed to get his voice back, staring at her with wide eyes. "You... you are a monster", he stuttered out, more scared for his life than ever.

She looked at him confused with big, round eyes. "But she only got what she deserved?" Moving in closer she put the file away, the pictures and reports scattering on the floor. "She did something horrible to you. This was her punishment. Aren't you happy?" She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before just slightly pulling away to look at him. "She dared to touch you. To use you. To break you. There's no excuse in the world for that."

"What she did was horrible ... but not even she deserved this-" He chose to ignore the kiss and swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Uncomfortably he eyed the scattered report before he went still as a thought came to mind. "..You will do that to her too, won’t you...? You will kill her like this as well. That’s what your brother was talking about, wasn’t he?"

She snarled at the mentioning of her brother but laid back and rested her head on his chest. "I think they will ready her stomach hole and get rid of her teeth and braid her hair so it can steadily be pulled and blind her and her other ankle must be broken too", she hummed. "But this isn't my concern. When she's ready she will be sold off, just like her." Looking down at the reports she giggled and glanced up at him. "Eventually she'll die at work. Either of sickness or as victim of murder. They all end up that way."

He felt like his breathing stopped as he kept staring at the photos. He was already feeling bad for this woman that made his life harder but thinking about this with a loved one... "P-please, don’t let this happen", he stuttered out and finally turned back to her, eyes pleading. "Let her go. I promise I would do whatever you ask but please don’t do this to her as well-"

 

She looked back at him with a blank expression, processing his words, thinking about what to do. Huffing she deeply inhaled his smell to get her thoughts back on track. "You don't love her, do you?", she asked as nonchalantly as possible. Depending on his answer she could even agree to this, letting Chelsea go. She cringed at the thought. No, she wouldn't let her go completely. She'd mark and monitor her and if she'd try anything she'd hand her over to her brother. Easy. Aside from that. Chelsea should never have been here anyway so she didn't mind her leaving if it meant she wouldn't have to worry about Lucio anymore.  
"I…", he fell silent to think about this for a moment, hoping to give her the answer she wanted to hear to make her let her go easier. "I love you.. but please just don’t hurt her anymore. She has nothing to do with this." Hopeful he smiled at her as sweetly as he possibly could in this situation to give it an extra push for her to make sure she wouldn’t do anything else to his girlfriend.

She smiled as he said he loved her and gave him a kiss on the nose. "I'll tell my brother to let her go tomorrow." With a nearly sweet and angelic expression she crawled onto his chest and looked down on him. Tomorrow was vague for sure. No exact time, not the condition she would be in. Not to mention that if she'd survive, well, she wouldn't leave her alone. "But it's late now, Sweetheart. What a rough day. You have been through so much." She laid back down further, gently pressing his face into her chest and humming, rocking back and forth. "You should rest. Don't worry. I'll stay by your side."

Letting out a sigh of surprise at the empty promise he for now gave in and closed his eyes, trying to not think about the crazy woman on top of him. Sleep actually sounded quite nice even if she was going to stay with him. He was exhausted and pretty much passed out right away.


	25. Chapter 25

Fingers slid across Chelsea’s cheek and made their way down her neck and chest, groping a little before sliding to her wound, resting on it a bit before slowly pressing down; cum, blood and pus slowly leaking out of it.  
Groaning she awoke to the poking and glared up at the guy. Her body was in total pain, her lower half abused from the overstimulation and her upper body from the wound as she laid on her side. She felt besides the pain the horrible feeling of numbness spreading through her legs, making it hard for her to even move them.

Grinning the guy poked her cheek and laughed. "You look like a dog about to bite." Looking up he pulled back from her and turned to the door. "We gonna leave her here?" From above came seemingly something disagreeing because the man yawned and grabbed Chelsea by the rope around her wrists and pulled her up, slowly starting to drag her up the stairs.

When the rope was pulled she got to her feet trembling and stumbled behind him but mostly got dragged. She was tired of this but the break got her her strength to fight back, hiding it behind a miserable look to make them handle her with less care so she could try and make up a plan of escape.

The first one greeting her upstairs was the brother, smiling sweetly seeing her naked with all this stuff in her body. "I hope you slept well", he purred and played with her hair. "Because I got plans with you." Giggling he walked into the kitchen, the other guy and Chelsea following. On the table was good smelling breakfast, all kinds of food stacked on two plates. The brother and the guy sat down, leaving her on the floor after closing the door and locking it.

Huffing she turned her head away, looking at the ground as she stumbled after them. At the sight of the food her stomach growled, her usual eating habits having been thrown over by how much food she got here. She needed a plan and that fast or she would surly die here.

Holding a cup of hot tea the brother gave the guy a sign to pull her closer. "You know. In this world. I believe that a fourth hole could be quite wanted", he laughed and pointed at her stomach wound. "Only fourth of course if you don't count nostrils, ears and eyes but you still got both of your eyes so we can ignore them", he giggled. "For now." Telling the guy to hold her down he slowly circled around her wound with the hot cup. "We still need to wash this out, don't we?"

"Get your hands off of me", she hissed as the cup touched her wound and tensed. "I would wash it out but I am bound down so it's pretty hard to do." Her head lowered again to look at the hole in her stomach and how infected it already looked.

"Don't worry. You don't need to do a single thing in this household. We're going to take good care of you." Smiling he softly pressed the cup down onto her wound. "Wasn't sage supposed to be good for wounds or pain or something? Let's try this, shall we?" Pulling the cup up for only a moment he started pouring the hot tea around her wound slowly so it ran down her sides and into the inflamed bodypart, watching the liquid leave wet streams on her already tortured body.

Her eyes pressed themselves shut as she used all her strengh to not scream out in pain as the tea burned her insides. At least if it somewhat helped she'd take the pain but as far as she knew them they just did it to hurt her.

With a smirk he started pouring the rest, which was about half of the tea that had previously been in there, right into her wound, Washing out cum and pus, making a stench of pus and sage engulf the room as he watched her closely.

She was actually glad to have that shit away from her and sighed quietly despite the pain it brought with it. Even barely moving made her body ache more due to this stuff but she shut up after hissing. "Give me food."

Grinning he shook his head. "Maybe later. If you do well. We don't want you to feel too comfortable." With a nearly angelic smile he pushed her down more and scissored her wound, pressing the still hot cup inside so it was stuck. "Be a good little cupholder and you'll get what you want." Stroking her cheek he gave her a little kiss before standing up to go back to his seat and sit down, shoving food into his mouth.

Thanks to the pain her body was still in it didn’t hurt as bad as it should but it still kept her aching and it didn’t help that her wound had started getting infected. With gritted teeth she finally made up a plan how to get away from there and carefully wriggled her arms in her bindings to try and loosen up the rope as she stayed laid down, making it look like she was wriggling around in pain. The guys didn't even give her too much of attention, only occasionally glancing over to her, grinning and smirking before keeping their chatter going, unaware of her plans. After a few minutes of struggling she felt the rope loosening and kept her eyes up on them, grinning more and more the freer she got. As soon as the rope dropped to the ground she reached inside her boot to pull out a knife and stabbed the guys into the ankles before holding it into the guys direction.

They didn't see it coming that she could free herself and realized way too late. Seconds after getting stabbed the other guy started screaming and fell off his chair, holding his bleeding ankles. The brother just looked at her confused, groaning in pain with wide eyes. "How did you…"

Smirking at their pain she ripped the cup out of herself with a quiet noise of discomfort before she pulled herself up. "Rule number 1: Don’t mess with the Queen." She went to move over to them, holding the first one up by the collar of his shirt and kicked him a few times before stabbing him a bunch in the shoulder so he was bleeding but he was not yet dying.

He yelled at her and tried to scramble up, to back off from her but his foot gave in underneath him and he fell back on the ground. At the wounds he received at his shoulder his eyes rolled back and spit ran down his chin. The brother meanwhile kept sitting at the table, clenching the knife and fork while watching her cautiously, not responding to her talking but glancing to her wounded ankle. If he could only hit her there…

She threw him aside against the table and punched him in the face before turning towards the brother. "Speechless? Sorry I'm not like the girls you usually get." She licked the blood off of her blade and picked another knife from the table, turning it around in her hand. "So weak~"

"True. You're not. My other girls would have stayed down and been good", he smirked, trying to seem more calm than he was. He was locked inside the room with a passed out companion and a wounded woman. His chances of surviving, he knew, quite low. Throwing the fork away he played around with the knife and pushed himself up a bit, tears forming in the corners of his eyes at the pain.

"Sad, isn’t it? All those poor girls that you've ruined their lives of finally get their revenge through me." At his weak attempt of fighting back she just laughed and stalked around the table grinning, both knifes held tightly in her hands. Despite the pain she felt strong, like she had the upper hand again after having to behave to what they did. She quickly rammed the knife through his hand to pin it down to the table. "Sit down again. No need to get up~"

He let out a painful scream and started trembling, looking down onto his hand where blood slowly poured out of the wound. Unable to keep hold of the knife he dropped it and slumped down, holding his wrist, whimpering. "You can't kill my sister. Not like this. There will be no revenge", he laughed out desperately, tears streaming down his face mixing with snot as he looked up to her.

"I'll take care of your sister later and trust me, she won’t get away like you will. I want to see her in pain, so much pain that she wished she never even looked at what’s mine." She twisted the knife around so watch more blood leaking our of the fresh wound. "What you did to me will go right back to her."

Screaming again at the new pain he groaned and bit his tongue, blood spurting out his mouth. "Try all you want. She's a psychopath. You can't…", he choked on spit and blood, his other arm falling down to his side with no strength.

"Oh? She is a psychopath, yes, but I am the queen of the most feared criminals out there. I am not going down ‘till I got what I want." She let go of the knife and sat down on the chair to start working on the belt to finally get it off, huffing in effort. "Your fucking sister ain’t a match to me. She will die as well.”

He laughed at her trying to get the belt off and took something out of his pocket, swallowing it without her seeing it, hidden behind him acting as if he wiped blood of his chin. "No matter. You won't get this belt off easy at least. Can't cut it with such a puny knife and the key you won't find." He coughed and gasped for air. "Just kill me already." Tho his words were clear his eyes showed he didn't want to leave.

At him speaking up her gaze flickered up from to meet his eyes, her grin disappearing "Where are the keys? I wont kill you ‘till you tell me where they are but torturing you and your sister the longer you take to tell me their location sounds like fun~"

At the word torture his eyes flickered from her face to her weapons. He gave up inside. She could probably do so much worse to him than his sister ever could. Letting out a yelp he grinned and breathed out a quiet nope before ripping the knife out of his hand and lodging it into his throat, his grin growing even wider as he moved the knife around, twisting and turning it, blood spurting.

Growling she jumped up and ignored the pain in her ankle, grabbing him by his shoulders to shake him. "YOU FUCKER BETTER TELL ME WHERE THE KEYS ARE BEFORE I HAVE TO TURN YOUR SISTER INTO A FUCKING PILE OF GROUND BEEF!" Angry she ripped the knife out of his throat and watched the blood spurting on herself without a care, already searching his pockets with gritted teeth.

He was already dead by the moment she touched him, letting out a last gurgle, his glossy, cold eyes staring right up at her. Meanwhile his sister quietly had shaken Lucio awake and given him a goodmorning kiss, telling him she wanted to watch a movie with him so she put a DVD on and smiled at him as a black camera screen was shown and voices heard in the background.

Cursing she threw his dead body aside and went to search for another tool to get the belt off, scratching herself in the process before she went to search for a garage instead to get a better tool to get the metal off of her. Quietly stalking over there she pretty quickly found some bold cutters and cut through the metal, letting out a shaky sigh of relieve when the belt dropped to the ground and the sextoys slipped out of her. Woken up by the kisses he wanted to mumble a 'good morning' but kept quiet when he remembered he was still captured by this woman and still sleepy looked at the screen when she put on a movie.

"This is beautiful", she smiled. "After yesterday I thought you might be interested to see this", she giggled as the black screen faded and gave away the sight onto a woman in a dark room. Surprisingly it was his ex. A few men entered. Her brother and the other guys, some others too. They opened her mouth while they started fingering her and the brother held up his iron Knuckles and laughed before hitting her in the face again and again, teeth flying everywhere along with blood.

Terrified he looked at the screen as he almost immediately was fully awake and didn’t know if he should be disgusted, feel pity or be scared of what these people were doing for this psycho next to him. Meanwhile Chelsea made her way back to the kitchen to shove some food in her mouth, letting out satisfied noises as she was finally able to eat something. Pregnant or not this thing did horrible things to her body and she wouldn’t let it win so easily. Wiping her mouth she eyed the passed out guy and leaned down to undress him to take his clothes for herself, struggling a bit but managing to do it after a while.

Snuggling up to him closer she upped the volume so his ex girlfriend’s screams grew louder and louder together with the sound of teeth and bones breaking. "Hasn't she grown so beautiful? I wanted to do this to Chelsea too. Or something similar but you keep me from it." She weakly hit him, pouting. "You sure you don't want to rethink your decision?"

He flinched at the sounds and violently shook his head when she mentioned his girlfriend, trying to block out the screams as best he could. "Please don’t do this to her." The screams were so loud she could hear them from down there, picking her own knife back up once she was dressed as well as picking up a meat cleaver. Before she left the room she stuck the knife through the back of the passed out guys throat to make sure he wouldn’t be a bother so she could easily go and patch her wounds up before going to save Lucio.

She frowned. "You're still so clingy to her." Giving him another kiss she switched off the TV right when they were cutting her cheeks to form these holes he had seen before. "Enough excitement for right now. Do you want to eat something? What do you want love? I'll bring it!" Smiling she planted kisses all over his neck and stroked his cheek.

"I.. I'm not hungry anymore", he mumbled and looked off to his side to not have to see her or the TV. Even though he needed food he didn’t want to take anything from her but gave in. "..just bring me some water and toast." Chelsea had found what she was looking for in the meantime, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, something to sow her wounds shut with and bandages. Almost immdeiately she poured the rubbing alcohol into her wound before she washed it out completely and closed it, pressing her mouth shut to not scream out in pain.

She jumped up excited and giggled, throwing over a nightdress that barely covered what it should and winked at him. "I'll be right back my love." Humming she left the room and slowly made her way back to the kitchen, her favourite pair of scissors with her, after all, maybe she could torture her brother a little or this rotten piece of a woman. Laughing she opened the door to the room and entered to get what she wanted.

With a forced smile he watched her go, letting out a pitiful sigh once she was gone. When she was done with all the patching up she took her weapons again to make her way up to Lucio's room, opening the door slowly to peak inside to see if this woman was still there before entering and hurrying to the bed to cut him lose.

Lucio was trembling, not relaxing a second though the woman was gone. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he again thought about what they could do to Chelsea, especially after seeing the recording. At first not recognizing Chelsea he looked down, head hung low and whimpered quietly in despair. Only as he got cut loose he looked up and slowly recognized her. "C-chelsea?" Meanwhile the woman had noticed the corpses, investigated them, bloodying herself in the process. Gritting her teeth she pulled her scissors out and clenched them, storming up to the room she had left Lucio in. 

To try to make him feel safe she mumbled encuraging words and promises to him as she cut him loose. Once done she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Sorry I've kept you waiting", she whispered into the kiss.

"Don't...apologize..." He Started sobbing, weakly throwing his arms around her neck, his sore wrists showing clear signs of where the rope had cut into his flesh. He was still naked, dried blood and saliva left all over him, a rest of cum too. Tears started streaming down his face as he nuzzled into the crook of Chelsea’s neck, silently calling out to her. The woman had by now reached the door and slammed it open. "Chelseaaaaa~!" An angry hum came from her as she stepped inside, flinging her scissors around.

"If you say so. Please stop crying, love. Let's get out of here first, hm?" She rubbed over his back to try to help him calm down and give him the love he needed right now. It was heartbreaking to see how done he was with this place and she would have gladly picked him up and carried him home but there was still this problem... As soon as she heard the woman calling out for her she released Lucio from the hug and pushed him down, telling him to relax while she took care of her. "So I guess you saw what I did to your brother, hm? Excited to join him?" Tightening her grip on her knifes she turned towards her grinning. "I want to see you suffer~"

Lucio started trembling more and gripped onto the bed sheets, curling up on himself, the sobbing growing worse with the woman's presence. "You made him cry. You made my deary deary lovely cry!", she yelled out and slowly moved in closer. Not even listening to what Chelsea said and only focusing on Lucio. Him and him alone. "Baby, it's okay. I will cleanse this bad bad woman from your sight", she giggled and looked at the knife in Chelsea’s hand. "Puny. Boring. Dull." She laughed.  
"Keep telling yourself you are good for him while you are the reason he is like this now." Chelsea protectively stood in front of him, knifes clenched in her hands while she got herself ready to defend him for all costs. Her mentioning her choice of weapons made her laugh in amusement. "Look who is talking. I used scissors when I was a child. Good luck trying to kill me with that."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone uses knives and this one isn't fancy in any way." She looked at her expressionless. "Imagine you did, but a peasant like you probably used childish ones. Stupid. Boring. Dull. Like your knife." Her eyes widened even further as she clenched her weapon until you could see the white of her knuckles shining through her skin. "My scissors are special. Special little babies especially designed for cutting skin and flesh and veins and for making cute little wounds like the one you got there", she pointed to her stomach with the sharp end of her scissors.

"Sorry I'm not as extra as you are, needing special weapons to even be able to scar someone." She took a step towards her, eyes trained on her weapon to not get it rammed into her skin cause she wasn’t paying attention. "I could give you a wound too. A deep, incurable wound you slowly bleed out from." Suddenly she made a quick move towards her and cut her across the chest with one knife while plunging the other one in her stomach. "Feels real good, hm?"

Surprised she jumped back and stumbled, nearly losing her balance. While she was able to evade the chest cut so much that it was only a surface wound, the knife in her stomach hit deep and was stuck as she moved backwards, hissing at Chelsea. "You're ruining this. Why are you ruining his day?? Why??," she yelled and left the knife in her stomach so she wouldn't bleed out from it, quickly dashing forward to slash her hand and kick her in the stomach, right where her freshly sown wound was. "I could ask you the same thing, peasant!", she giggled before her face turned expressionless again and she dashed past Chelsea and over to trembling Lucio, pulling him close while cautiously eyeing Chelsea.

Gasping when she had been kicked she covered her stomach, not even caring about her hand wound. Her breathing sped up for a moment as her stomach acted up a bit but she swallowed the sickening feeling to take care of her lover, gritting her teeth. "Oh now you've done it." She popped her spine and turned back towards her, watching her holding her boyfriend with a crazed sparkle in her eyes. "Get your fucking hands off of him before I rip your arms off to not even be able to try to hold him."

"Oh will you now", she giggled and pressed her mouth onto Lucio’s, moaning into the kiss. "Peasants like you shouldn't talk at all." Moving her Hand over to Lucio's crotch area she started slowly stroking him, his whimpering getting louder and shameful noises mixed in. "Don't look…", he sobbed and sniffed, ashamed that he was so defenseless and knowing he would react to the stroking soon enough. "Lucio got a request. Now sit down and do as he wants!", she growled and pointed for Chelsea to sit.

"You..." She growled possisivly when she kissed him and played with him now that she was free and her blood was already boiling just from her words. "I've warned you." Shaking some blood off her hand she moved the knife into her other hand, trying to keep her anger at bay as she took a few steps towards them.

The woman just giggled and moved her fingers faster, sliding them along his shaft, pinching his head and moving back down, enclosing him with her hand to stroke him a few times as he slowly hardened by the forced pleasure, no matter how scared he was. Moving his hands to his face sobs turned to crying, tears streaming down his face as he whispered 'i'm sorry' over and over again, trying to press his legs together. The woman noted every step Chelsea took and shuffled around a bit so her other hand clutching the scissor was free, slowly moving away from Chelsea while dragging Lucio along with her somehow. "Stay away, ugly. I promised him to not do this to you. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Him. NOW." Her steps got faster, her only goal was to get this woman to suffer no matter what would happen to her. Her free hand was shaking in effort to keep herself somewhat calm but she wasn’t really able to and spun the knife around in her hand. "One last chance…"

The woman just sighed and moved her hand down from his dick to his ass, slowly sliding one finger inside to widen him a little. He let out a yelp and tried to push himself off of her, scrambling around a little, his puffy, red eyes showing as he moved his arms a little to try and get her off him though he was pretty much too paralyzed by fear and she too strong. Pressing kisses onto his neck she left a large kissing bruise and licked her lips, sliding her mouth of his skin with a quiet pop.

Seeing him this uncomfortable did it for her and she finally snapped, storming towards her and ripping her arms away from him before kicking her back so Lucio was free. Carefully pushing him aside she went up her to rip the knife out of her stomach to stick both of them in her shoulders, kicking her multiple times in the knees.

Too surprised to react she couldn't do anything against the angered woman, tried to rip one knife out of her shoulder but got stabbed in her free shoulder right away. Letting out a pained scream she scrambled around underneath her, trying to stand up and deepening her wounds further with it. "Get off me! Ugly! Bastard! Get away from me! I should have killed you right away for your crime of laying hand on him!" She spat out blood and drool and gurgled, biting her tongue hard. Gripping her scissors tighter again she rammed them inside Chelsea’s unwounded side, twisted and turned so blood splattered on her hand.

"Shut the fuck up already!" She spat out, doing her best to ignore the pain in her side to make this woman suffer. Slowly she was getting fed up with her so she left the knifes in her shoulders before grabbing her head and banging it back against the wall. "Want to know what it feels like to get your stomach ripped open?",she asked with a wide grin, her fingers digging into the flesh of her cheeks.

As the air was pressed out of her lungs she hissed and gasped for air, gripping into Chelsea's shoulders, her eyes rolling back for a second at the immense pain, feeling blood slowly sicker into her hair. "I'm sure you know it", she purred and giggled, her widened eyes straight on Chelsea's, unblinking. Turning the scissors upwards she ripped them out while ripping them upwards to enlarge the wound before plunging it into Chelsea’s leg with unexpected strength.

To have her wound reopened was enough to make her scream and it being ripped further up made it all the more painful. Still she wouldn’t back out of this, no matter the wounds, cuts or scars she'd have to take. With gritted teeth she wrapped her hands around her neck instead to make sure it was hard for her to breathe while talking to Lucio, not taking her eyes off of her. "Honey could you maybe check if those ropes are still of use?"

Twisting her weapon around she reached up with her free hand and fondled with one of the knifes keeping her locked down, hissing with drool and blood running all over her chin and Chelsea's hands. Lucio looked up in tears and shaking before standing up and falling, catching himself, hissing at the pain and stumbling to get the ropes. "They are...I believe..." Slowly stumbling towards them he barely covered himself down with one hand and threw the ropes next to Chelsea, unable to walk closer to the woman, again whispering 'i'm sorry'.

"Thank you~", she purred and reached down with one hand to pick up the rope, stepping onto her feet to keep them down and grabbed her wrists to tie them together smiling. Once done she took a step back to admire her work briefly. "You know.. there is still something missing…", she thought out loud. As soon as she finished saying this and giving herself a short moment of silence her calm smile turned into something evil when she grabbed her by the hair and slammed her hard face first into the headboard of the bed.

Blood started gushing out her nose and a silent cracking noise accompanied it due to the hard impact. Letting out a scream she ripped the scissors out of Chelsea’s leg but still grabbed on tight to them, no matter she was bound down. She hissed out a 'die' and spat out red spit. Jumping up she clung to Chelsea and brought her down to the ground, her bound together hands behind Chelsea's head she crossed her arms to slightly choke the taller woman. "He's mine! Understand!" Lucio in thus stumbled backwards, choked and puked into a corner of the room, as far away from them as possible.

The grip she was trapped in made it hard to breath for her and she choked on her spit as she scratched down the woman’s arms to make her let go to no avail. She only had one plan she could think of right now and even though she wanted to see her suffer... Groaning she pressed herself up and bit down hard on her neck ‘till blood filled her mouth, ripping and pulling to bite a chunk out of it.

The woman's eyes widened further and she let out a gurgled scream ripping herself free from Chelsea, unlocking her grip and pushing herself from her. The wound was grave, a large piece of flesh ripped clean out. With desperation in her eyes she locked onto Lucio again and slowly stumbled towards him, reaching out to touch him and finally letting go of her scissors. "Lucio. My love. Come here. With me you are safe."

After spitting out the flesh in her mouth and wiping it clean as she watched her with a cold gaze as she got closer to HER boyfriend. "Let him choose himself who he wants so you can finally see you are wrong. Not that it would save you in any way." Careless she sat down on the bed and took care of reattaching the bandage and to check if the wound on her leg was bad enough that she needed another bandage for it with her eyes flickering up to Lucio.

Lucio threw up once more and viciously shook his head, pressing himself against the wall. "Stop...don't...come closer..." His voice was merely a whisper, broken with sobs and pained hissing. "Please...don't..." He glanced over to Chelsea for help and bit his lip until it bled. The woman just laughed. "He doesn't walk to you! He wants me, see?" Stumbling the last step she held onto him and pressed herself close, again covering him in blood only this time in hers, not Chelsea's. "You're okay with me. You're safe", she giggled and pulled him down so she could press his face into her chest stroking through his hair before breaking down and pulling him onto the ground with her.

Sighing she rose from the bed again as she collapsed and smiled sweetly down at them when she stood next to them. Offering Lucio a hand it seemed like none of this has ever happened, like she wasn’t raped and tortured and didn’t just kill a few people, no. She was smiling like this was a normal day like any other she had woken up next to her lover. "Here, let me help you get away from this trash."

He quickly grabbed it and groaned at the pain he went through as he hurried to get away from the psycho. She couldn't grip to him, too weak to do it, nearly passing out from blood loss but not dead yet. "Stay...away…", she hissed, puking up blood while Lucio grabbed onto Chelsea's arm, clawing into it in fear and hiding behind her, unable to take his eyes from the dying psychopath.

Chelsea paid the woman no mind anymore once she had Lucio back to herself and picked him up to cuddle him and carry him down the stairs after taking her knife to herself. "Are you ok?" Her gentle and calm self returned more and more the longer she held him and carried him to a bathroom to get him cleaned up before they would leave to go back to HQ. Now that everyone was dead no one should bother them and they could walk around there like they pleased to.

 

"I...I guess..." He gulped and let her do with him what she wanted, holding onto her like a little baby. Slowly relaxing at his girlfriend’s company and the thought to be gone from here soon though he faintly smiled up at her. "Yeah...I-I'm okay now." Wiping his tears away he looked her up and down, frowning at her wounds and blood soaked clothes.

"I've been like this for hours now. A few more wont kill me so let’s clean you up first." Lovingly she gave him a sweet kiss as she sat him down in the bathroom and went to the tub to prepare him a bath so he could relax while she searched for some clothes for him.

He nodded reluctantly and curled up in the tub, still trembling and unable to do anything himself, especially since his back now started acting up which had him hissing at the pain. Impatiently waiting for her to return he lit up a little as she finally did. "Did they...do anything else to you? Anything...horrible?"

Luckily they didn’t ruin his clothes like they did with hers and she could find them after a short search, neatly folded up. Returning to him she put up a smile and sat the clothes down before taking a seat on the rim of the tub to move her fingers through the water. "Don’t worry about me, ok? As long you are ok, I am ok as well."

He nodded slowly and returned the smile, reaching up with shaking hands and pulling her down into a soft kiss. "I was scared...really scared...I thought you'd die..." Whispering into her ear he moved in closer to her, the warm water feeling refreshing against his sore muscles.

"No need to worry about this. I still had to protect you after all. Wouldn’t have died before you were safe." She held his hands carefully and returned the kiss before she went to settle to watch him relaxing. Her fingers slid subconsciously across her stomach and her side to feel her wound and the small bump with a frown as well as a sigh. This would only mean she wouldn’t be able to fight for way longer then she had hoped for.

"Please also stay safe when I am. I need you here with me", he sighed and hugged her before trying to wash the blood of himself a bit more, which only kind of worked due to his back. "I'll patch you up at home...let's hurry a bit, okay?" He looked up pleading and a bit apologetic, getting her a bit wet since he kept close, physical contact.

"No. Once we are home you get something to eat and then sleep. I can take care of this myself." Carefully pushing him back to make him not having to move too much she grabbed some soap to start cleaning his body for him. She wanted to tell him to not look at her this apologetic since nothing had happened that he had to apologize for but decided against it in fear he would just apologize more. It was kinda sweet though to have him this close and to be able to feel his body on hers again.

He wanted to tell her he would do this, for her sake but exhaustion surely hit him like a brick to the head and he knew he couldn't help her in this state if he wanted to. "Don't forget it though...and show me later that it's alright..." He smiled at her and only slightly winced as she scrubbed his back. "I love you...you can't believe how much I do..." Whispering this into her ear he pulled her into another soft kiss. He needed her warmth now to know she was really there, not just a dream. To get over all that had happened, the recurring trauma that he got again raped.

She finished cleaning him as fast as possible and went to get a towel for him, getting herself wet in the process as she got him out of the tub. "Shush now and focus on getting better, ok? I can have Mercy looking me over or Ana while you calm yourself down." Her voice was as soft as she could make it and she pulled him close to herself as she dried him off and got him dressed, kissing him back whenever he kissed her. "I love you too. That’s why I want you to take your time to calm down."

He gave a muffled response that sounded somewhat like 'just be safe' as he closed his eyes, only slightly moving to make it easier for her to help him. Holding onto her he was picked up and muzzled into her chest, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm himself more. "I will...now can...with you here..." He couldn't suppress a yawn as he nearly fell asleep in her arms, whispering a quiet 'thank you'.

She couldn’t suppress the smile that was getting more noticeable the closer he moved in on her and went on to finishing him up to leave as soon as possible a bit more concentrated to not keep him from sleeping in her arms. About 10 minutes it took her to finish everything and she held him cradled in her arms as she walked out of the house. "Soon we'll be back at HQ. No one will harm you anymore."  
He nodded already half asleep, and slowly slipped away into a restless sleep. While they walked back he at first seemed to be sleeping peacefully but suddenly he let out a scream and wriggled around in her arms, clawing into her shoulders, silently pleading for someone to stop and have mercy.

It hurt to see him this shook up by what happened to him and kept kissing him in a weak attempt to calm him down. The walk back felt tense and she could still feel the pain in her foot getting stronger the more pressure she put on it but she tried to keep from focusing on it ‘till she was taken care of. Soon they were back at HQ, letting out a sigh of relieve as she made her way with him to the emergency room to care for her wounds properly, keeping Lucio with herself.

Slowly he relaxed again in her arms, his breathing calming as he was showered in little kisses. When they entered noises came from the dining hall but Mercy crossed their way, raising an eyebrow and hurrying up to them as she saw them. "What happened here?? Emergency room! Right now! I gotta take care of you!"

Wordless she followed her to get her take care of them, clinging onto Lucio more protective then she had been before due to the most recent events, as well as sitting down with him still on her lap as she kept showering him with kisses.

"Is he injured? How are you injured? Undress and show me." She looked her and Lucio over and shook her head. "Everyone in this goddamned shithole always gets in trouble", she mumbled quietly to herself, grabbing necessary medical stuff.  
"I don’t think he is and I seriously don’t want to talk about it. Just fix me up and get this shit over with." She sat him down next to her so Angela could take care of her wounds, huffing impatient.

Angela cursed and mumbled to Moira, or whoever was watching, that this team was useless. Pouring rubbing alcohol over all of Chelsea’s wounds she didn't even gave her any painkillers, annoyed and still affected by the drug and alcohol she was. Just roughly and kind of sloppily sowing the tall woman together she cleaned her from the blood and quickly checked up Lucio. "He 's gotta be in a wheelchair again the next day. You better refrain From hard physical activity the next two to three days. You could have died." Writing something down her face was still expressionless as she was done with her work.

"Fine", she hissed and kept from touching her freshly shut wounds to not reopen them on accident. A break was highly appreciated right now even though she wanted and needed to fight to protect her family. For now she still wanted to carry Lucio around and pulled him back into her arms before getting up and giving her a mumbled 'thank you' shortly before she left with him to their room.


	26. Chapter 26

Angela looked after them for a moment before throwing blood drenched tissues and gloves away. "What do you think? Should I really do this?", she giggled while tidying up a little. "Such a good fit, really. I can break him more for you. I can show you i'm worth this." Smiling she walked out of the room to search for Jamison, nestling with her fingers, still unsure about this new side of hers she had recently discovered.  
Sombra had her legs crossed on the table and a bag of chips in her hand, sending a message to Moira to keep her informed about her doing. She really should get her something to keep in contact with Angela at all times. Jamie was sitting in a corner of the dining hall and quietly ate, this new side of him left him so quiet most times that no one mostly even remembered he was still there if they didn’t see him which became rarer as well.

Since everyone was in the dining hall and she had been wanting to walk there anyway before she stumbled over Lucio and Chelsea she went there and looked around. At first not seeing the smaller Junker she giggled as she saw him and waved, excitedly walking up to him. "Jamie. I got some good news for you!" Sitting down in front of him her nose scrunched up for a second and she rubbed it, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't showered yet? Lords you should you just reek."

Only mildly acknowledging her he glanced at her before curling up more up on himself, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head to hide further. He didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to even be close to people at this point and just continued eating as if Angela wasn’t there.

Her smile turned into a diabolic grin for a second before she got her control back and pouted, poking his cheek. "Hey, talk to me, will you? Some others came here as well, to the headquarters." She picked food from his plate and took a bite before continuing, her eyes shooting up for a second as if to look at the one watching her. "Hanzo and Jesse have returned. Well, Hanzo is still on the way, but he should be here soon. Jesse is probably already out again but don't worry. I know you don't care too much about those." She reached under the hood to gently stroke his cheek. "Your favourite woman is here. Mei has returned from china", she purred.

"W-what? Why is she coming here?" He ignored the other people she was talking about and looked at her with wide eyes and a shaky voice as if he was going to cry again any second. Mei hated him. She always hid her sadistic ways behind a sweet smile but mostly his bruises when he came back from battle weren’t ‘cause of the enemies but her. "When will she be here? Is... is she going to be here for a long time?"

Not able to suppress a quiet giggle she pulled her hand back and intertwined hers, resting her head on them. "Oh, Mei? Why sweet sweet Mei is already here." She underlined every sweet she spoke out with a diabolic tone. "She came for everyone since this is so hard on us that we are so few. But what gave her the push, was you, Jamie", she grinned and got an adrenaline rush with every time he flinched or averted his eyes. "She loves you more than anyone here. You of all people should know that, shouldn't you?"

"She is.. already here?" As soon as she said it he pushed his food aside and looked around frantically. He couldn’t deal with this woman at this state of mind and began to hyperventilate when she continued talking about her, clawing at his hair. "No no no no!!! Let her stay away from me! She is horrible!! So fucking horrible! I wanted to try and get my life together and then she has to show up!", he screamed out at her, twitching uncontrollably.

The others in the room now looked up and stared at Jamie and Mercy, at his outbreak that came completely unexpected after he had been so quiet. Gently but with strength Mercy grabbed one of Jamie’s hands and pulled it towards her, stroking it gently as if she wanted to calm him. "Now, now. It's unhealthy to be this worked up. We need some medicine for this. Something calming. You haven't taken your pills with you either, have you? Come on. We should get you fixed up."

"No! I'm fine! I don’t need your help!" Terrified he tried pulling his hand back and whimpered loudly, remembering last time she tried to 'help' him taking his pills but wasn’t able to shake her off. This woman scared him more and more he saw her and now that she brought Mei into this she was getting to unbelievably terrifying to him.

Soldier stood up and walked over together with Aleksandra. "Angela, are you okay?" "Do you need help with this little prick?" Now that others had gotten close too she put up a teary eyed, scared expression and looked at them, weakening her grip on Jamie. "I...I don't know. He just went wild one second. I was just prescribing him new medicine since he has depression you know?" Of course she deliberately talked about his problems. "I didn't know that these incidents would get him so worked up...I am to blame..." She averted her eyes and let him go. Soldier just raised an eyebrow while Aleksandra gripped both Junkrat's arms and locked him onto the table. "Stay down. Don't hurt Angela further."

"Stop acting like you are the victim here! You just aren’t being a bitch to them ‘cause they are stronger then you! What a fucking great doctor you are to break the ones that are already broken further!" He struggled against Aleksandra, still shaken up but letting out his anger and sadness that has been building up over time all at ones now. Wriggling around and kicking under her grip tears shot to his eyes as he begged to just be alone again, feeling defenseless with no one to help him anymore.

"Shut up you worthless little-" "Don't!" Single teardrops fell down Angela's face as she held Zarya's arm so that she wouldn't hurt Jamie further. "He...he doesn't know what to do...he has been through so much...He had to endure so much! He doesn't do this out if his free will..." Soldier held her close and hugged her while she silently sobbed into his chest. Her original plan was torn apart as someone new entered the room. "Nihao. What is this ruckus everyone?" The small, chubby woman saw Jamie right away and smiled.

It felt like his heart stopped beating and his blood ran ice cold as Mei entered the room, his yells immediately dying in his throat. His gaze flickered back to the woman still holding him down and grabbed her wrists to try to move her hands to his throat to choke him to death to not have to be around this demon, looking pleading up at the russian woman. "Please... you hate me. Please end it."

"No! Jamie!", Angela cried out while Zarya pulled her hands away disgusted. "Angela, come with me for now. You don't need to watch this." Mercy let herself be dragged away by Soldier, not before looking down at Jamie evil. Mei slowly walked up to him and fondled with her hands. "Mei! Nice to see you. Haven't had the chance yet." They shook hands and Mei nodded. "Yeah. It was late yesterday. Else I would have come to see you, Zarya." The russian laughed and hit her on the shoulder gently before bowing down and whispering something into her ear at which Mei nodded and quietly responded. Raising an eyebrow Zarya slowly walked away and Mei sat down in front of Jamie.

Shaking he wanted to reach out for the others but pulled his hand back to his chest, pulling his legs to his chest as well as Mei sat down. "Please don’t torture me.. make it quick." He wasn’t getting mercy from her, he knew that. Even she could make his life worse than the guys that had raped him which was not comforting in the slightest.

"Torture? What are you talking about? Angela really has been right about you having mental problems." She smiled though and stood back up. "Come with me, Jamison. I want to talk."  
"I don’t", he whispered but got up nonetheless to not make her angry from the start, hugging himself in a weak attempt to protect himself.

She just giggled and led him to Hana's gaming room. "I already had enough time to check out this whole building." She gestured him to sit down, glaring. "Sit." Returning to an angelic smile she sat down and came right to the topic. "I already heard, you got raped? Gangraped? How was it? Did you enjoy it?" Her expression turned to one full of hatred and disgust. "Damned homo."

"Rape mostly amplifies that it wasn’t enjoyable", Jamie said emotionless as he sat down on the ground opposite to her. "And my sexuality had nothing to do with this. Really cheap shot you are using there." He got more and more quiet the longer he looked at her ‘till he fully shut up.

She looked him down with those with hate glimmering eyes. "Are you wanting to tell me something?" She stood up and pulled Jamies hood down to grab at his hair. "You, the one who slit their arms open in this very room?" She laughed before returning to smiling and stroking his head. "No, i'm sorry. I shouldn't say things like that." She started blushing. "You know, I came over when I heard that you were feeling so bad. I just want to be of help!" She made puppy eyes at him.

"Why does everyone always come to talk about me being suicidal first? Whats so special about that?" He frowned as he saw her changing from horrible to sweet in a matter of seconds and didn’t feel affected in the slightest besides the fear he still felt around her. "Who are you trying to fool? You just want to see me breaking apart more, don’t you?"

She shook her head viciously and sat down again, close to him. "Let me tell you something. I have proof that Roadhog went loose with someone else." She frowned and moved her hand to his cheek. "Not just once. Not just before he met you. Not just before you…", she grimaced before quickly returning to a sweet expression. "Became a couple." She moved in closer, cringing at the stench he emitted.

"...I wouldn’t even be mad at him for it. As long as he is happy, I'm happy for him." Of course it hurt to hear that he already supposedly found a replacement for him but it was bound to happen sooner or later anyways, no wonder he stayed away from him and mostly wasn’t there at night anymore. "But tell me... why are you really here and why would you know what he is doing?"

She was raging inside that he took everything so mildly and bit her lip, clenching her fists, trembling slightly out of anger. "There is no real reason," she pressed out. "I did tell you the truth. You all needed me so I came but really, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you." She really hated this man before her. She despised him so much. "And really, why would I not know it? I'm the most lovely person here in whole Overwatch. Everyone tells me what they've seen or heard. I'm surprised you only realized that now." She slowly relaxed on the outside, inside still boiling with anger.

Nodding slowly he looked off to his side, tracing the outlines of the dried blood on the carpet with his eyes to not have to see her as they talked. His arms were tightly crossed over his chest, sighing as he thought about what Mako might have been up to to try to get his mind of things but rather got himself more worked up. "Guess i didn’t want to know anything about losing the people I care about."

She grinned at that and moved in just a tad closer. "I can make sure you will not lose all. Let's cut a deal." She stroked his chin and eyed him carefully.

Uncomfortably he moved away from her when she came closer. "What deal?.. don’t move in too close please, you know I don’t like this."

Her smile dropped for a second and she snitched at his remark, staying where she was but standing up so she now looked down at him again. "It's easy, Jamison. Since 'he'", she said the he in a despising voice. "Doesn't need you anymore. Be my boyfriend."

Looking up at her he blinked a couple of times and took a moment to understand what she just proposed before laughing saddened. "..Even if I would be looking for a new relationship already I wouldn’t date you. I am not into women."

She took a step forward and huffed. "I know you're gay." She spat out the word. "But look what it has brought you. What else does it bring you then hate and disgust? I can protect you from that. I can fix you." She honestly really only wanted to break him like he had said. She had missed it and really, now was perfect timing. Good thing Angela already had given her all information.

"Even if I wanted it I just can’t change something like this." His shoulders hunched at the pure hate behind how she said the things that bothered her and felt ashamed of himself, as if he went wrong somewhere in his life which he knew he did plenty of times actually.

"It wasn't a request..." She was trembling again and took a step forward, not trying to suppress her hate anymore. "It was an order!" Kicking him as hard in the face as she could with her heels she huffed and kneeled down in front of him, extending one hand. "Your answer?"

Yelping he covered his face as he was kicked and screamed in pain, not expecting the sudden violence. "Fine!!! I'll be your.. new lover." When he looked back at her he had blood running down his face, wiping the blood from his nose, covering his hand in it.

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "Yay!" Bowing down to him she wiped a bit of blood away. "You know what this means, right? You have to obey your girlfriend." She purred before her expression turned cold. "Let's start right away. Because of you I got my heel dirty. Clean it up."

"I... " His complains were suppressed by him realizing what he had gotten himself into and thought for now it would be better to obey, laying down on his stomach and glancing up at her with a crooked smile. "Everything for you, s-sweety."

She cringed hard at the nickname and pressed her bloodied heel down hard on his face. "I never gave you permission to call me by any nickname. If you so desperately want that, it'll be Zhûzi. Z-h-û-z-i. You understand?" She pressed down even harder. "Say it before you continue!"

"Ok, ok! Sorry, Zhûzi?" He had a little difficulty pronouncing it but hoped she was pleased enough before he went to work and cringed at the taste of his blood on his tongue, looking pleading at her.

She couldn't help but feel enlightened by him calling her master though he of course didn't know. He'd find out soon enough. "Good but learn how to pronounce it. Believe me that it won't end well if you keep saying it like that." Moving her heel around a bit she huffed. "This takes too long. Put in some effort!"

Cringing he closed his eyes and doubled his efforts to please her for now, repeating how she said it in his head while he carried out his task. His fingers dug into the carpet as he dragged his tongue over her shoe ‘till it was clean, only then opening his eyes again. "I-is this better?"

She hummed to the slurping noise of him dragging his tongue along leather. Could nearly get off to this if it wasn't...him. Pulling her heel away she inspected it closely with a cold expression, then glared at him as if he had done all wrong. Suddenly smiling she ruffled through his hair. "See, you can do something if you just get your ass kicked. Don't worry. I'll help you with that." She now held one hand over her nose though and huffed. "And now shower. I don't want to be the girlfriend of some stinking rat." She spat out the rat and watched him. "Stand up and get ready. We got some stuff to do once you're back here in exactly", she looked at her wristwatch. "Twenty minutes. Not earlier, not longer, got it?"

At first he got ready to get beaten by her expression but relaxed as soon as she smiled, just barely but it was enough. The idea of getting away from her was appealing enough that he eagerly got to his feet and nodded rapidly. "Anything else you need before I go?" He was already at the door when he asked, anxiously waiting to leave.

"Not when you stink of piss and alcohol. Just move." She sat down and yawned. Time to contact Angela while he was gone that everything she had planned had worked out. Pulling out her phone she already didn't give Jamison attention anymore. Right now he probably liked it that way but once she was done with him, he'd wish she gave him all her attention every second of his miserable life.

Nodding understanding he hurried away to take a shower, grabbing some of Hana's clothes on the way before he shrugged of his clothes. The shower felt nice enough to make him forget about all the things happening around him but he had to keep an eye on the time to not anger his 'girlfriend' further even though that was pretty much impossible.  
While he was gone she made her way to her own room to go and change into other boots. There was his spit on those. Not what she wanted to carry around with her all day. Thinking about taking money with her she shrugged it off. What they were gonna buy was his so he'd pay for it, not her. Getting a bit lost in track she only returned to the room five minutes late to what she had told Jamison.

Jamie was already waiting for Mei, fiddling with the bottom of Hana's sleeveless hoodie over a tight pullover to hide the bandages, under that shorts with leggings to hide the cuts there as well. Cracking a little smile Jamie awaited praise for being there on time and obeying.

She snitched at the clothes he was wearing now and looked at her wristwatch. "I hope for you you were exactly on time. At least you smell better now though. Not like piss anymore. You enjoy it?", she laughed. Of course Mercy had told her of that too. "Strawberry though. Are you kidding me? You're a man not a little kid. We'll buy you something better now. Together with new clothes. These." She pointed at him. "Don't work. At all. Those are female clothes." Not the only thing she thought was wrong with them. "Get up and get your wallet. I'll already leave. Hurry it up or you'll lose me and if you do", she glared at him. "You don't want to find out what will happen if you make me wait on our first date."

"It is better. I like those things tho.. I enjoy wearing womens stuff and using that kind of shampoo.." Of course Mei wouldn’t approve of that type of clothing and she would do everything to change whatever she didn’t want to look at, hear or smell. Usually it wasn’t anything to get dragged down by but right now, in this exact moment, it was noticeable how anxiety inducing all this was. "I don’t have money anyways.. not here-" He swallowed hard.This all was getting him worked up more than he wished for ".. sorry-"

She grabbed him by the collar of his pullover and yanked him over to her, pulling him down. "Did you not understand? You are a criminal! The absolute trash and worst of humanity robbing banks where you can! You have money. Or Roadhog does. I don't care how. Get. The money. Right. Now." Shoving him away violently she crossed her arms and glared. "Like I said. Do not ruin our first date. You will regret it." She underlined the will with a warning tone. "Don't apologize for a lie. I know you trash don't mean it."

"I don’t want to change. I like it like this. I feel comfortable like this and..." His arguments didn’t get him anywhere anyways so he sighed and apologized again and mumbled something about getting some money on the way. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he shifted around uncomfortably but kept looking at her. "How much money do you need?"

She lit up and quickly changed to her cute persona, purring at him. "We should be through with 300. A complete makeover!", she giggled and flicked his forehead. "Don't make me wait longer." She pouted playfully, smirking inside at his futile attempt to save himself.

Shaking he nodded and held the door open for her, leading her to the room he now used to sleep in to get some money he had stolen and stashed next to the alcohol. "Of course... everything for you." Counting off 300 bucks he handed the money to her before locking the door behind them again.

She took the money and turned her back to him right away, counting it off herself just to be sure. "Good boy." Walking off with fast steps she giggled as an inspiration hit her. Once they had left HQ she extended her hand and looked up at him. "Give me your keys." Her expression had again changed from nice to cold.

"Why?" He walked a few steps behind her, head hung low. The past days he was just locked up in his room, not even thinking about going into town after all the shit that happened but there he was again, walking down the street with the one person who could eventually bring him to another suicide attempt.

"Because you're mine which means this is my room. I'm just asking you for my keys." She accentuated the my and gave him smile. "Maybe i'll give them back to you if you're good", she hummed and kept walking, her hand still extended towards him.

"... no. Zhûzi. Please at least let me keep them-" With pleading eyes he bowed down to show her his submission, with the faint hope it would be enough for her to let him at least have this safe space in his room.  
She snitched and turned around. "You 'will' give them to me later or", she smiled grim. "Wear them somewhere noticeable. Where I can see them well. Where I can take them from you if needed." Moving on she let her thoughts run wild about what to do to him and snickered madly at her good idea. Leading him to a sexshop she crossed her arms and put on her sweet charade, entering the shop and giving him a sign to follow.

"If that’s what you want.." This wasn’t what he wanted to hear but it was better than having to give up his safe space already. Uncomfortably he followed her, wringing his hands together at the change of environment to something worse. "W-what do you need here?"

She ignored his question completely and just checked him with her eyes to figure out what size he'd need. Walking through the store she got disgusted again by the thought of him shoving dicks up his ass and cringed visibly. This was gonna be though what she would exploit. "You want to be a woman? You want to suck dick so badly?" She threw a package over to him that had revealing clothes in it and pointed to a dressing room before continuing her search.

Catching the package with little difficulty he turned it around in his hands and tensed up as he looked at the picture of how the clothes looked like but didn’t dare to argue as he made his way to the dressing room. Alone taking his clothes off was making him feel insecure but once he put the new clothes on he felt as if he didn’t wear anything, his bandaged arms and thighs out in the open for everyone to see. At first he didn’t even want to leave the dressing room and curled up on himself.

Getting annoyed by how long he took she stomped to the dressing room he was in, ripped open the curtains fully, looking down at him in disgust before quickly changing back to a sweet smile. "Oh dear, did you fall, darling? Let me help you up!" Playing the nice girl she pulled him up with incredible strength and looked at him with an evil grin while no one saw. "You look pretty. Suits you."

Shaking he tried to keep his bandages covered up for the others to see cause it was pretty obvious what would be under them. "Zhûzi, it is too revealing... can I change again into my other clothes?" He bit his lip as she held him and turned his head off to his side, blushing in embarrassment but not due to her of course.

"Revealing?" She gritted her teeth and closed the curtain behind her. "I hate this! I hate these!" She somehow managed to yell at him without being too loud and had pulled out a pocket knife, holding him close to slide the blade along his left arms bandages roughly, cutting all of them apart so they fell onto the ground. "You're covered! Covered in these damned bandages!" Doing the same to his left legs bandages she slowly calmed and stepped back a little. "No. You'll keep these on. You like it in the ass don't you? Like a goddamn woman? Then fine. Dress like one. Smell like one. Act like one." She laughed quietly and smirked, pressing the tip of the knife against his crotch. "The only thing keeping you from looking like a girl is this." The blue skinny hotpants didn't cover anything underneath and the tight black top, just as few. His whole chest and stomach was exposed to her.

The knife cut into his upper arm and thigh as she cut off the bandages and pressed himself up against the wall when she pushed the knife to his crotch, taking in a sharp inhale. "I am neither 100% a woman nor a man... You should know that by now-"

She pressed the knife down harder and led it downwards to his ass to slowly press it between his cheeks and to his hole, bit by bit. "Wrong answer, Jamison. You're desperate. You never wanted to be yourself so you act like someone else. You know why you chose a woman? Because you want pity. Soft treatment. You want to get carried home. Take anyone you can." Snitching she let out an amused noise and stepped on his foot. "You are no woman, Jamison. You are a failed attempt at being a man but far from being female in any way. Do you understand? Talk to me if you do and tell me what you are." Pressing him down a bit so she towered above him she glared down.

"I just want to be happy...I want to have something nice in my life after having to deal with so much hate and torture. I guess you could say I just do this to start my life over and try to get it right this time.. By now I failed miserably though-", he said honestly, twitching as he felt the knife close to his entrance and ripped the other bandages off as well to look at what he has done to himself ‘till now. "No wonder no one could ever truly love me…"

"Interesting", she purred and listened to him with a thoughtful gaze, slowly retreating the knife as if what he said affected her in a good way. "Get those off." She pointed at his hotpants, while moving her unoccupied hand along his arms, tracing his wounds and scars, especially the fresh ones.

Without another complain he took off his pants like she told him to and crossed his legs slightly to weakly hide himself as he kept looking at her. "What are you planning to do?.."

"Oh? Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give you my answer", she hummed and glared down at him satisfied. "Spread your legs and cross your arms behind your back. I can't even see if you're wearing underwear. Get it off too if you are wearing some."

"B-but.." Sighing he shut his eyes tightly and slid off his panties before spreading his legs like she told him too, crossing his arms behind his back. "Please be gentle with me…"

Raising an eyebrow at his expectation she giggled. "You forgot to adress me, Nûli." Cringing at the sight of him naked she kneeled down and pressed the cold blade against his entrance, already pushing against it slightly though he wasn't even healed down there. "My answer is simple. Don't talk back, follow orders, be good, Nûli." Looking up at him she pressed the knife in slightly. "I do not care about your happiness. You are mine and with that what I say is correct. Everything else doesn't matter. Remember that for next time!", she hissed and pressed the cold blade inside him, cutting him in the process.

He screamed out at the pain that it brought and bit his shoulder to keep himself quiet which was pretty much impossible. Immediately he felt himself starting to bleed as she sharp blade cut his insides open, his hips instinctively twitching away from her. "I'm sorry, Zhûzi! I'm sorry", he sobbed out while still biting his shoulder, leaving a bloody mark there.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" Probably a shop clerk started tugging at the curtain, obviously unsure about what to do. "Better, good boy", she smiled and looked back over her shoulder at the shoes of the man standing in front. Bowing down to Jamie she held the knife unbearably still and glared back at him, grinning. "Why don't you give him an answer? But remember. If your answer is wrong, you will regret it", she giggled quietly.

"E-everything is fine. Don’t worry about it!", he gasped out and instead went to cover his face, trying to spread his legs further to make the knife more bearable which it didn’t. "I-I'm going to die like this..", he whispered to himself and wriggled around in pain, eyes wide under his hands as well as spit dripping from the corners of his mouth as it hung open in a silent scream.

"Well, if you say so...be careful though..." The man walked away completely confused and still unsure while Mei smiled in surprise. "And here I thought you were going to try something. Seems you already learned your lesson. Good boy", she giggled and quickly slid the knife out of him so it again cut deep. "You really deserve a reward for this, don't you? In the next shop I know just the thing but first, we need to finish clothes shopping." She stood up, blood dripping from her knife onto her white pants. Groaning annoyed and disgusted she threw the knife over to Junkrat. "Clean it. Don't dirty it further. Then give it back. After all this is your blood on it."

Shaking he took the knife and brushed off the blood on his clothes, his hand violently twitching as he held it out to her with a forced smile. He was dripping blood as he slipped his clothes back on even though they would be covered in blood soon enough, she wouldn’t give a fuck anyways so why bother talking anymore. Getting to his feet he grabbed his clothes he wore when they came here and waited for more commands as he stumbled out of the changing room, eyes fixed to the ground.  
She quickly checked the package for his size after taking her knife back and took a few others the same size. Of course she gave then to him so he could carry them. As if she would. All as revealing as that one he was wearing, if not worse. Humming she looked at all the different kinds of dildos and snickered. "Nûli." Not looking back at him she crossed her arms before her chest. "Which one of these is closest to Mako?"

He was honestly happy to hold so many things since he could at least somewhat hide behind them. He only looked up when she asked him something again and just simply pointed to one, clearly uncomfortable.

Raising an eyebrow at the size she shrugged it off though. "Take it and go to the cashier. Buy them. This is boring for me so i'm leaving. Catch up to me", she yawned and just walked past him, clearly disinterested and right out of the store without shooting him another glance but doing a bit of sweet talk with the cashier, apologizing for all the inconvenience. Since she showed her cute side around strangers the cashier smiled and blushed, looking after her dreamily as she had left.

Wordless he obeyed her orders, still shifting around uncomfortably as he glanced around terrified that he was being watched the whole time and each movement he made could be wrong and lead to him being punished. It made him want to cry so bad and pity how his life went down the drain so fast and how much he already had to deal with at his age but he didn’t want to cry anymore. He felt dead already even though he was very much alive and reminded of it so many times by how much he bled every day.

Glancing over her shoulder from time to time she couldn't see him but still kept walking. She wouldn't wait for him, he'd find her. Not that she had gone far already but it pissed her off that he was taking his sweet time. Fuck a reward. She'd change it up so this useless bastard would definitely stay by her side. Close. Checking her phone she searched up how to get where she wanted.

With tired eyes he left the shop, the fire behind them gone for days already but only really noticeable now that he accepted that life would never get better and didn’t even really search for her, instead just kept walking ‘till he eventually bumped into her, mumbling a halfhearted 'sorry'.

And again her cute act dropped as she looked at him with this burning hatred in her eyes, slapping him hard. "Watch yourself", she pressed out before turning around and walking. He was annoying, so annoying! Leading him to a variety of stores she looked around and glared up at him. "Where do you think we need to go? I'll give you a hint. It's where Nûli belong." The stores around were a pet shop, a gelateria, a female clothes shop, a pizzeria, a toys shop and a doctor.

"Knowing you probably a fucking prison", he said with mild interest and didn’t even flinch when he was slapped, instead just averting her eyes. He really didn’t care anymore at this point. He had already been humiliated, tortured and his hopes had been crushed more than on e so why should he even bother.

She laughed. "Well, legally you sure do belong in prison! " She said it especially loud since a policeman was nearby who looked up confused. Walking to the pet store she shook her head, still chuckling. "If you so want to be in prison I can imprison you in ice later. At least a bit. Just so that you're unable to move." She again burst out into laughter imagining it and stepped inside, already ordering a clerk to move towards her.

"Rather go to prison than spending another hour with you", he said quietly so she wouldn’t hear. The thought of getting away from her and everyone else was actually quite nice. Following her inside he shifted around uncomfortably but looked as if he didn’t care, emotionless as ever.

She talked to the clerk and pointed for Jamie to wait while disappearing with the clerk for a moment. Returning the clerk held a package that Mei quickly took and told Jamie to buy it, without showing him what it was. Only as they were back outside she stopped and unpacked it, laughing madly but turning her back on him so he couldn't see. "Close your eyes, Nûli."

Without complains he paid and closed his eyes when she told him to, cringing at the way she laughed and how much power this woman had over him. Having been sitting in his room all day gave him more patience than he had before which probably was a plus to some people but not being able to see made him anxious after a while.

With quick movements she put something heavy around his neck that slightly scratched along it too. Throwing the package away into the nearest trash can she took a remote and started it up. "Open your eyes." Huffing she rested her hands on her hips and eyed him while he did.

Grunting he opened his eyes and slid his fingers across the heavy metal around his neck, giving her a weird look in return when he dropped his hand again. "What is that? Did you put a collar on me?"

"What else do you think I did? Buy you dog treats? Did you want squeaky toys?" She gave him an equally weird look back and huffed before chuckling with raised eyebrows. "Don't tell me you hoped for a muzzle?"

"Don’t know what your fucked up mind gets up with." He rolled his eyes annoyed when she belittled him and pulled at his clothes before going back to covering himself as good as he could. "And I honestly don’t want to know."

"Sure you don't." She grinned and shook her head at his futile attempt of covering up his all too obvious cuts and bruises all over his body. "I'm sure you're not interested in whatever I do to you after all, you don't fight back." She turned around and looked at him with round eyes. "Or could it just be you really do love me?"


	27. Chapter 27

"I rather marry one of my rapists than actually love you." He rolled his eyes in an attempt to act tough, but really he wasn’t as tough as he tried to be. In fact he was terrified of what she was capable off doing to him and getting away with blaming him on it in the end.

"You wanted it this way…", she hissed and gave him a terrifying look before taking a few steps towards him, grabbing his arms and yanking them in the air so the people around could all see the marks on them. Starting to cry she softly hit him on the chest over and over again. "I did everything for you! I was always there for you! You promised me to not cut again! You promised! Why did you do it again?! Why are you running around like this? Am I not good enough anymore??", she yelled at him, crying and sobbing, tears flying as the bystanders slowly walked past them, some stopping, all having their heads towards them. Watching and listening.

"Stop playing the victim! Stop acting as if this is just your stupid game! I don’t want to be a part of this! You know i don’t! You keep forcing me into things like this all for your twisted pleasure that you get when you break others!" He was torn between being stunned and getting out his anger, settling for the second and yanked at the collar swearing. "God why am I even bothering at this point? You will always get people on your side cause you are oh so nice and cute but the best thing would have been if you would have frozen to death back in Antartica like the rest of your team! Come on then! Cut me if it makes you happy and then blame it on fucking me again! I might not have my life under control and am easily fooled by everyone but even someone as stupid as me knows that all you are is an insufferable bitch!" Growling he pressed his arms back to his body and pushed her away from himself with a quiet "get your fucking hands off me".

Surprised at his sudden outbreak she stumbled backwards and fell as she was pushed by him. Stunned at how he could fight back she didn't know what to say for a second and reviewed the plan she had but had failed as she planned in a different reaction. Her face didn't just show anger no more. It was an indescribable expression. The only thing he could be sure of was that it meant pain. Getting an idea she forced more tears out of her eyes and let out a pained cry, holding her ankle. "You always say you don't want to be a part of this! That is why I go out of my way to always stay at your side! Because you don't want to live! But I need you! I love you...all I want is the best for you! Every time when you drink again! When you slit your wrists! When the carpets are stained with blood! I stay there and I clean it up and am your shoulder to cry on!" She choked on her words and coughed before looking at him with a desperate expression. "Why am I not good enough? Why do you always point your knife at me when you drink? Why do you go to others now to have sex? I sure hope he likes that you wear his Collar for him!" The last sentence she screamed louder than the rest, her perfectly tied hair loosening and falling in strands over her face as she trembled, endless tears streaming. The bystanders didn't just look now and came closer, encasing them in a circle of human bodies. Mei just had this aura that attracted people to her. Quite useful in this situation.  
"Now you do it again! Making yourself the victim even though you know perfectly well why all this happened in the first place! I drink to feel numb ‘cause of the pain you and all the others keep inflicting on me! I cut cause I want to have at least a little something that still signalizes me I am alive! I wanted to kill myself cause so many people already said everything would be better if I died! My childhood was shit, my teen years were shit and now you are also ruining me now, humiliating me in front of complete strangers!!" Tears began to pour down his cheeks as he screamed out his mind at her, shying away due to the people around them but that didn’t keep him from speaking his mind. He wanted to get this out, wanted to reach for help even if it probably was a waste of time. "I don’t love you and you don’t love me! I am into guys! FUCKING GUYS NOT DEMONS LIKE YOU!! If I wanted to keep getting abused I could have continued living at home with my father who constantly kept his hands on me to just slap the shit out of me for everything I did!" His breathing was heavy and he eventually dropped to his knees sobbing, shaking with the force behind it. "I just want to be in Australia with Mako again. Before we came here everything was at least getting better…"

How dare he speak up again. How dare he do this. How dare he ruin her plans. How dare he try to escape his punishment. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, crawling over to him. "So Mako...this is his name...? Did you really lie to me all this years about liking me...? Did you only use me...?" Her fake tears slowly dried, the people around them slowly tightening the circle, mumbling at the show they got. Some seemed to be on Mei's side while others tended to pitying the Junker. No matter. She was sick of this. Sick of this whole act. Sick of the people. Sick of him. "I did hurt you one time. Because you tried to kill me when you were drunk...I should have listened to my mother...I should never have stayed..." Biting her lip she slowly stood up with shaking legs and turned around, not before moving in closer just a tad and whispering 'HQ' into his direction so only he could hear. "I'm going...I- I can't do this anymore…", squeezing out a few last fake tears she made her way through the crowd, fastening her steps while curling up on herself a bit as if she was hurt. Now the eyes rested on him and him alone that Mei was gone.

He was torn between yelling out to her how completely bullshit all her stupid act was but since some people actually seemed to believe her he wiped his tears away and slowly got to his feet. Briefly glancing around the crowd he felt himself trapped and pulled back to reality after his outburst, opening his mouth to say something but no words escaped him besides whispered pleads for help that of course didn’t reach anyone before he pushed himself through the crowd frightened of what would happen if he returned to HQ. No one was going to stop her after all no matter how loud he screamed.  
When she reached HQ she exhaled loudly and stepped inside, her cute act sloppy and easy to see through as she made her way to her room, fiddling with the remote in her pocket. She needed to have him in pain. He needed to know his place. Every second he wasn't here and took his time she felt herself getting more and more angry. Taking the remote out she pressed a button again and again. A button that the clerk had explained with the function of that the choker tightened around the dog's neck to push the spikes on the inside slowly but gradually into the dog's neck if he didn't obey and ran too far. He just better have the stuff they bought with him.

Suddonly he choked on his spit as the spikes he didn’t really feel before dug deep into his skin, most definitely leaving red marks there if it continued for a long time. Swallowing he clung to the bag in his arms and hurried back to HQ, the collar keeping a hard pressure on him that kept him on edge the whole time. Sometimes he stumbled over his own feet as he walked, eyes still red from crying.

She pressed the button again and again in anger. If he'd only feel pain she'd relax just a little. Too sad she couldn't see his surprised face. She kept waiting impatiently for him, sitting on her bed and playing with her little robot. It was worried for her since she was so angry but nothing it could do but sprinkle little snowflakes on her. She gave him ten minutes. If he wasn't there by then she'd up the pressure again. Not like he could die from this. She guessed at least.

The increasing pressure was horrible to deal with and as he hurried to get to Mei it left him more breathless than he liked. It took him about 7 minutes to even find her room and knocked on the door multiple times, gasping and choking. "Z-Zhûzi! I-I know this is your doing! Please s-stop!"

"Come in." She wasn't sure if she was delighted by him finally showing up or it got her pissed more. Probably a mixture of both. Clenching her fists again she placed the robot on her head and crossed her legs, sitting on her bed. A perfect view for the door when he stepped inside. Her mimic was indescribable, unreadable as she upped the pressure once more for him begging for release without any permission for even opening his mouth.

Nearly slamming the door open he gasped loudly, clearly in pain by the increasing pressure. He almost fell over and dropped the bag when he stumbled inside, twitching every now and then after he fell to his knees in front of her and pulled at the leather around his neck.

She just walked past him to close and lock the door before returning to her seat. "Stop." Looking him down she pointed at his neck to tell him to stop pulling. Pulling the remote out warning she pointed him to get down on the floor fully. "Beg properly." At least he had the stuff. One thing he was good for apparently.

Eventually he stopped pulling and gripped onto the ground instead to stare at her with hurt in his eyes. "Please... I'm sorry, please end this. I will do whatever you want me to do from now on if you are nice to me now.. please Zhûzi.."

She stood up and slowly walked towards him, cupping his face, hers still unreadable as she looked at him for a few seconds staying completely still. But it was only to give him the feeling she might help him. Instead she quickly pulled her hands back and hit him in the face hard with her fist. With so much strength even that he fell to the side. Patting blood drops of of the palm she stood back up without giving him an answer. "What were you saying earlier? You want to be with Mako?"

"I still love him…", he said honestly, his head still in the position it got hit into, the blood dripping down onto his lap and the floor. This was his punishment for talking bad about her earlier and he deserved this, smiling shaky. "T-thank you.. i deserved this.."

She snitched at his thanks but couldn't help a grin as she bowed down and gripped his ear, yanking his head upwards. "So now you're trying to make me think you're obedient…", she hissed and hit his head on the floor, pressing him down. "Isn't it sad that you can't see that he doesn't think the same as you? But do as you please. Come on. Show me what you do with him. Show me how you want it with him. After all it didn't take you more than a glance to think about his size." Smirking she let him go, not before yanking him down once more. Retreating back to her bed she waited for him to follow her orders. He was stupid but even he should know what she wanted from him.

"You... you want me to think of him while I..." His eyes widened in fear of yet another sexual experience that would make him want to never have sex again in his life and blushed in shame at the honest observation from her from before and stuttered out an excuse that he was just obeying orders. Even if he wanted to enjoy this and take it slow he surely wasn’t going to be allowed to and had to set from whatever she demanded. The pain was only a side feeling he had and covered his face and curled up to try and get away from her but he had to obey, it's the only thing he was good for at this point and so he just awaited his punishment as he crawled to her.

She just smiled though she had no patience And eyed him closely. "J-a-m-i-s-o-n", she purred and played with her little robot that emitted tiny snow crystals on her hand, making it look like it glowed in the dark. Her bright eyes didn't do it any better.

Defeated he sat on the floor in front of her and eyed the bag fidgeting. "Do you really want me to?.. You don’t even like me so why would you want that?"

Breaking through her smile came a warning noise as she quickly changed to an annoyed frown. "Did I tell you to make up excuses and only stare at the bag?" The snow flakes fell from her hand as she clenched it together, forming a little snowball that she started fidgeting around with while she started down, unblinking, waiting for his answer whether it was verbal or action. "Don't make me lose my patience, Nûli."  
"...if you say so..." Torn between actions he drew the bag closer to himself and cringing took off his clothes ‘till he was only wearing underwear. With a sigh he spread his legs and swallowed hard to keep himself from shaking. "..so do you want me to use that thing?…"

"What else did you think we bought it for? For me?", she laughed and threw the snowball at him. "It resembles his size, doesn't it? So this should be easy for you. You want him, but he doesn't take you. So this is what you'd do anyway. I know you, Jamison. This wouldn't be any different if I wasn't here", she chuckled and again gathered snow in her palm.

"I am not looking to get fucked after the recent events.. I just want him to love me." He spat into his hand before shoving his hand in his underwear to slick up his entrance eventhough he didnt really need to but just this motion was enough to make him let out a noise of disgust.

Raising an eyebrow she stood up and moved over to him. "If he did love you though, he would save you. He wouldn't leave you alone. He wouldn't search for others to fuck. He doesn't and though you say right now you don't want it. You're the type to want it soon again. You would get over it soon enough and then it wouldn't be different." She giggled at the noise he made and gestured him to take his underwear off too. "Tell me. How many times did you masturbate to the thoughts of him? How many times did you lose control?" Moving in even closer she glared at him with a superior grin.

Obeying he pulled off his underwear as well before going back to what he was doing, silently crying at the pleasure he brought to himself at her command. "You are right.. he doesn’t care. He got sick off me and went to get a replacement." Her words stung just as much as his spit getting rubbed into his new cuts but the worst thing was she was actually right. Mako seemingly just didn’t think that Jamie was worth saving anymore so he left him when he needed him the most. "Since that thing happened I didn’t do anything... before though so many times." He was honest, too honest for his liking but told her nothing but what was true.

She was honestly a little surprised at his honesty but enjoyed it how he poured his heart out to her while the choker cut into his neck and he masturbated at her command. "See? You can be intelligent if you just try to." Snow fell onto him as she formed the little ball in her hand. "You're a horny fuck, Nûli. Masturbating while he was right next to you in the other room. You probably did it in public too, didn't you? As I know you, everywhere. Why don't you tell me about it?" she stroked his chin with her free hand and stepped on his right leg, grinding against his cuts while pressing it on the ground.

A hiss escaped him when his fingers touched his wound and an even louder one when she stepped on his cuts, scissoring his fingers inside himself as he tried to not make it seem too much how even this was making him suffer. "W-well.. I did that too. Every time I could and couldn’t get the thought of him out off my mind I either shoved something up inside me or u-used my hand to get off." A groan escaped his lips as he spoke, making him want to vomit but he suffocated the feeling by continuing to talk "I even d-did it with him around but n-not knowing it... I just wanted him so b-badly."

She took off her other boot and listened to him closely, watching every twitch, listening to every sound. Of course she'd not overhear the groan and it made her feel powerful about this little shit that had acted up before. Pressing down her foot a bit harder again she pressed a button on the remote, releasing just a bit of the pressure of the choker. You could call it a kind of reward for him obeying. "So you did do it with him around. It was just a wild guess but it seems you're really easy to read." She fingered around in her pocket and pulled out her phone, starting something up and bowing down further to him, moving her other foot to his dick, adding pressure to it. "Why don't you tell me more? Go into detail, Jamison. How did you do it? When did you do it? Where did you do it? How did you imagine Mako? Hm?" She played with his choker which spikes still stung at his neck. "You dirty little slut."

"I... I don’t want to talk about it...not when you record it, Zhûzi." He let out another groan, this time just cause of the pain it brought when she stepped on him as well as pulled his fingers out of himself with a whine. He felt dirty for how his body craved more pleasure from the thought of his ex-boyfriend, his breaths coming out in little pants. "I just want Mako back.. don’t make me talk about him more.."

She snitched and put her phone away. He was surely smarter than he looked. Pulling back slowly so her foot scratched unbearably along his shaft she stared down. "Since you're taking a right to pull out your fingers i'm guessing you're now getting to actually doing something. After all i'm guessing that Mako didn't just keep it at fingers and you did neither. Play, Nûli. Play with it for me like it's him. Show me how you did it if you're not going to talk or i will help you." She accentuated the will and played around with the hard ice ball in her hand, one foot still on his legs but losing a bit of pressure.

"If you wont record anything..." Taking a deep breath he pulled out the dildo and spat in his hand again to slick it up before he would stick it into himself. He felt horribly exposed and just got reminded so hard of that awful night where those guys pushed him to his limits. Holding back a sob he shut his eyes as he pushed the toy inside himself.

"You're pretty confident in yourself that i'd want your voice on my phone." Staring down blankly she stepped back a bit and eyed where he shoved the dildo up into himself. "I see now. Angela did tell me about your asshole being ripped but this really is something." She bowed down a bit, cringing at the sight since really, Junkrat was more than unattractive in her eyes. "Tell me about that day, Jamie. I'm sure Mako played a role in it for you? Did you ever imagine it was his dick you were riding? I'm sure you saw him while getting off in front of them, didn't you?" She was cautiously looking for any reaction from him to check her list what brought him down. Mako was high up.

"N-no! I didn’t think of him while I got raped! At least..." He looked off to his side as the memories of him being high on those drugs came back to him, how he thought one of those guys was his boyfriend and he gladly got his ass destroyed by him. "At least not at first…", was his only answer before he went back to the task he was told to do, hunching over as he blocked out the pleasure with getting himself depressed instead.

She grinned and pulled the subject rape up high on her list. "So you did. How did it feel? Getting your ass destroyed by some stranger, telling yourself it is your 'boyfriend'. I'm sure you enjoyed it. Tell me honestly, Jamison. You did enjoy it, didn't you?" Moving back in closer she grabbed his hair and yanked his head upwards towards her so he couldn't even try to curl up on himself.

"I didnt! It was horrible! I never wanted this!", he cried out and couldn’t hold back the tears of shame, disgust and her keep pushing the subject. His eyes squeezed shut tight as he tried to hold the tears in, the movement of his hand getting more sloppy the more she spoke. "THE DRUGS MADE ME ENJOY IT! I JUST WANTED HIM TO BE HAPPY! I.. I just want to give Mako a reason to stay with me...I wasn’t in the state of mind to tell if it was him or not..."  
"Don't scream into my ears." She slapped him before moving her foot to the dildo, pushing it inside more since he was doing it too sloppy to actually get shit done. "Change your position if you can't do it like this. You're experienced in riding. Do it", she hissed and yanked him upwards slightly to pressure him into what she wanted. "Well, you have failed horribly at keeping him. You lost him. I'd be wondering if you ever had him. You probably were just the easiest to use as a pocket bitch."Giggling she eyed him down, annoyed by the tears but somehow also enjoying them. He'd better not start crying bad though. That'd be too annoying to bear. "But don't worry. No matter what he does, he can't keep you from using him in your mind. Call out his name, Jamison. Talk as if he was here."

Gasping as he was pulled up into a sitting position he made a pained expression as the toy slipped further up into him, moving his hips like she told him too. He didn’t know what to think, didn’t know what was right or wrong, didn’t know if he should continue crying over how true her words sounded or trying to keep denying it. He lost him for sure with this. He got raped and it was his fault his boyfriend had left him. "I don’t want to... he might hear it.. I couldn’t deal with seeing him disappointed in me as well.."

"Disappointed?" She raised an eyebrow and cupped his head with one hand, pinching his ear while moving towards Jamie's other one to speak quietly into it. "Let me tell you one thing, Nûli. If he even had loved you to this point, he couldn't be any more disappointed if you called out his name while fucking yourself, even if he heard though my room is pretty soundproof and aside. You betrayed him with me, you willingly wore those clothes I got you. You're fucking yourself on a dildo that resembles his dick. Your mind must be full of him by now. He couldn't be any more disappointed if you'd try to make him be." Giggling she moved backwards and dug her claws into his arms a little. "And the biggest disappointment you were for him is past. When you lied there, dying because you attempted suicide." Laughing she dug them in deeper. "And weren't you the one who willingly drank a woman's piss?"

At a loss of words he stared at her and stopped moving, tears streaming heavier down his cheeks while he sobbed out pathetically. His wish to die getting stronger the more she crushed his hopes on getting better. He lost everyone. Mako, Hana and Ana...he didn’t even want to start bothering anymore. Not even the thought of the punishments he would get for disobeying were enough to make him keep trying and rather welcomed them, silently hoping he would just die ‘cause his body gave up and refused to work.

Sighing she noted that she had pushed him too far right away until he was now just completely gone. It didn't matter though, she could still use him. Kicking him in the stomach so he fell backwards again she pulled the dildo out of him and threw it away, disgusted since it had his fluids on it. "See? This should tell you enough how you have failed. And this probably wasn't all was there? You did more. Oh I remember the pictures of the wounds you received from dear Fareeha. Tell me. Did he care?" She walked away from him and got her gun, her eyes still fixed on him with a smile.

"He didn’t..." Jamie let himself fall on his side and curled up in a tight ball. He got the urge to cut again. He wanted to disappear and leave this place behind to be forgotten in a few days, heck even hours. Scratching at his arms with his sharpened nails to leave red lines on them, not deep enough to leave cuts.

Laughing at his miserable state she kneeled down and kicked him in the face. "Miserable. Do you want to cut, Nûli?" Giggling she forced him out of this curled up state since he wasn't exactly fighting her. "If I was as much a disappointment as you, I surely would want that too." Pressing his arm to the ground with holding the weapon against his hands her expression turned serious. "While we are at disappointment. What would you have liked again? Me dying in Antartica? Along my team? Freezing to death?" The sound of her weapon loading up filled up the room.

Terrified he screamed as he tried to pull his hand back and cried out loud, squirming around under her without any use. "N-no!! Please!! Not in the hand!! Shoot me in the head instead!!" He didn’t want more pain, he wanted this to end. He craved death so hard that he didn’t even care anymore that he ignored her words and just begged for the sweet release of it.

"Here?" She held the weapon that gave out a noise signalizing that it was nearly loaded up to his forehead and pressed down hard before smiling and whispering 'no', retreating it to his hand and letting go of the trigger. A sharp, large icicle shot out of it the second she did and tore right through his hand, sprinkling it in snow flakes while nailing it to the ground. "You wanted this to happen to me but for yourself you rather have death than torture? Have you listened to yourself talk? Do you know how pathetic you sound?" Pulling her weapon away she had to speak up to not be drowned out by his screams.

As soon as the icicle pierced his skin he let out a scream of agony and watched his blood dying the ice in a deep red. The worst thing wasn’t even the icicle in his hand, it was the way the ice froze his hand up and made him feel numb after minutes of the feeling off the coldness creeping through his veins.

"Stop screaming!" She punched him in the face, grabbed him by the chin and yanked his head to the ground. "You're annoying!" Grinning madly she reloaded her gun and pet her robot before guiding it over to Jamie's stomach, snow Flaking down on him. "But you actually wanted me to freeze to death, didn't you? Do you want to know what it feels like? To feel your intestines dying through a murderous cold??" She put the ball of ice into her weapons barrel and slowly pushed it into Jamie's ass."Apologize, Nûli."  
"I-it hurts!!" He kept screaming out at the top of his lungs but suddenly fell silent when he felt the gun inside him. "No... oh no. You can’t.. you wouldn’t", he stuttered out as he looked at her wide eyed, not sure what he should be more concerned about, his hand or his insides. "People will know it was you. Do you want that?" He desperately asked, trying to find a way to get out of this.

"Who will?" She laughed and slowly pulled the trigger down, the gun giving off a whirling sound of the snow building inside, ready for a small little blizzard. "Mako hates you, Ana? She got other problems and I wonder if she would even be able to see it. Hana? Do you want to shove your ass in her face?" Her laughter grew quieter into a giggle. "And Angela...do you really believe she will care? After how she betrayed you?" Licking her lips she bowed down further. "I could write my name into your face and no one would care, Jamison." She pulled the trigger down completely. The ball of ice got shot out by the pressure of the snow and high up into his ass where the cold ice had it stuck on his flesh walls while the rest was filled up by cold snow and little shards of ice.

"Why do you have to be like this?.." He threw his arms over his face to hide his crying and breathed out shaky, his body shivering from the snow and ice being pumped into it. "Why can’t you just grant my final wish and end me?..." It was true, Mei could just carve her name into his skin and others would still be on her side and defend her. He was just a bother and a punching bag for Overwatch, a weak slut who would only bring stress relieve instead of treating him at least somewhat acceptable.

"That would be boring, Nûli. You were born to obey. It's obvious just looking at you. What a waste if I destroyed that." She gently stroked his cheek and pulled her gun out of his ass, snow leaking the instant she did it since she had pumped him full of it until he was about to reach a breaking point. Quickly she reloaded. "Also, don't blame this on me. I wasn't the one talking about my comrades death like it was nothing." She breathed out and gripped his choker, pulling him up by it so his arms fell loosely to his side and the back spikes tore into his skin further. "You don't know how it is. Waking up after years of artificial sleep, awaiting to find all your friends, like family awake and well, waiting for you. But there is no one waiting. All the capsules broken, the systems shut off. Alone in the middle of nowhere. Of course an idiot like you would not understand, growing up in the middle of some dead City where death is everywhere and expected." Trapping his dick with her gun she pressed down hard. "Punishment for disobeying", and pulled the trigger so his dick literally froze in place on his stomach through the immense cold and the skin turned a sickly blueish purple.

"Oh I have no idea how it is? ... well while you were sleeping peacefully I lost my family, my home, had to do horrible shit in order to survive, got beaten up for being into guys and you call it bad that you were too stupid to build functioning machines??? Let's face it, we both aren’t too bright but I have at least a reason to feel the way I feel!" He was shaking from the cold and could almost feel the blood running in thin lines down his neck as he was yanked forwards, teeth clanking together. His veins were even more visible now that the cold made his skin even paler then it ever had been to a point where he felt the coldness in his entire body, choking out even more of his emotions as he was forced to focus on it more and more. He tried keeping his screams under control by talking but broke off every now and then.

"Stupid...?" She started trembling and gritted her teeth, indescribable anger and despise showing on her face. "Hey...Nûli...you like cutting, right?", she giggled and ripped the icicle from his hand. "Let me help you with it and show you what stupid is..." Her voice was as cold as the ice that he was filled and covered with. Sitting down on top of him she yanked the icicle into his arm once more and slit it over it deeply. Slowly, very slowly but with precision she cut an M into his arm, followed by an e and an I. Laughing she ripped the icicle out, blood pouring everywhere. "Let's make this cute, shall we? Your appearance is hideous enough. I'll try to save it!" Grinning like a madman she stabbed it in again underneath her name and started cutting a snowflake in, not bothering that she cut through fresh ones from him.

Jamison couldn’t scream, his mouth just hung open while he chooked on his spit and felt his arm trembling by the amount of blood that poured out of it. He wasn’t arguing, nor trying to talk shit on her. He was just silently gagging and stared up at her before slowly turning his head to look at the name carved into his flesh. If he was lucky he could die from this, die from getting her so angry that she would stab him over and over again ‘till life left him.

She went over every letter once more to make sure it was carved in right before stabbing the icicle back into his hand, standing up and kicking him into the stomach while doing so. "This is enough. I don't want you to die after all, Nûli. You'll stay here and think about what you've done. I'll be back after dinner." Turning around she shed herself of her clothes to change into new ones and used a bit of her snow to wash away the blood on her hands. Before leaving the room she bowed down to Jamie once more and grinned. "Oh and about the recording." She pulled out her phone and pressed a button on it. "I've got it all." Laughing she slammed the door shut and left the room together with her little robot.

Jamie stayed on the ground for a few seconds longer before ripping the icicle out of his hand and watching the melted snow leaking out of himself. She was going to humiliate him if he did something wrong, he was sure of this and it made him cry harder than he had before. They didn’t care but if it came to breaking him harder everyone suddenly thought he was the most interesting person ever. Sighing shaky he put his clothes that he wore before Mei told him to wear these revealing ones and dragged himself out of her room to his to lock himself up there.


	28. Chapter 28

Hanzo was still sitting in the train, listening to music while sketching on a piece of paper. A bit of calligraphy work was on the sheet too. He hadn't seen Jesse for a while now. After all this work he did back in Japan, he hadn't had time to take his boyfriend with him and care for him. Sighing he looked at the sheet of paper and noticed in embarrassment that he had sketched Jesse subconsciously. Putting the paper away he looked up as the conductor's voice sounded through the speakers. He was at the right stop so he took his bags and left the train once it had stopped.

Between all those people Jesse was easily spotted by his clothing. He wasn’t wearing his whole cowboy attire but even him wearing just his hat was enough. At first he really wasn’t looking forward to coming here but as soon as Ana had told him Hanzo would come too he practically threw his things in a bag and ran off to Germany, smiling softly as he pulled at the fabric of the shirt he 'stole' from Hanzo.

He snorted as he spotted that iconic cowboy hat this idiot wore no matter where he went. Making his way over unseen he noticed the shirt his boyfriend wore and sighed. "You still have that?" He pointed at the shirt and looked up to his taller boyfriend, arms crossed before his chest.

Hearing his voice startled him at first but pretty fast he was smiling wider and tipped his hat at him. " 'course I do. It's my lucky charm after all so I had to take it with me." Quickly throwing his arm around Hanzo's shoulders he pulled him closer and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "A hello would have been nice to start with though, darling."

Hanzo blushed hard and huffed, torn between calling him off since they had chatted before or granting the Cowboy’s wish. Taking his headphones out he gave Jesse a little peck on the cheek, adding a quiet 'hey' before turning his head a little, bright red. Jesse was a little idiot and childish but that was what made him quite attractive. Well, it was a part of what made him attractive.

"I missed that", he whispered quietly mostly to himself and slid his hand down to hold onto his waist as he pushed him forward so they were walking again, heading to HQ. "Still wished I could have gone with you to Japan. You better not leave for so long again." Craving affection after all those weeks he nuzzled the side of his face grinning, not caring about how some people looked at them, or mostly him for his type of clothing. Funny.

"There was business to be done that neither concerned you nor would you have been of any help. It was better this way." His arms still crossed he let himself be guided by Jesse, enjoying the scratchy feeling of his beard against his face. "I can not promise you anything. There can always be a situation that needs me away from you and that even for weeks like this time." He added a quiet 'i'll try ' and huffed at the hand against his waist. "We are in public Jesse. Do not try anything vulgar." Looking over his shoulder he stared right into his lovers eyes. Could feel himself being lost in them again no matter his harsh words. That they were eyed didn't bother him in the slightest. He was used to it due to being head of the Shiimada clan.

"As long as I can see you ones a year at least that should be fine I guess. Doesn’t mean I like having you away doing god knows what." With a shrug he went to settle to just hold him by the waist and decided to keep the feely part for later when they were alone since he could get the best reactions there anyways. Raising a brow chuckling at his second remark he gave him a sassy look. "Vulgar? I'd love to know what you are thinking about when I just want to hold you close and show you some love."

His eyes widened and he moved away a bit, wriggling out of Jesse's grip. "Nevermind." Clearing his throat he tugged at his shirt and looked back at Jesse with raised eyebrows. "Are you trying to make me believe that you of all people are not having any backthoughts?" 

"Are you trying to tell me that you believe that I just want sex? Ouch", he fake whined and put his hand on his chest, pulling his hat down to hide his face. "Guess I will give you some space."

Not able to read if Jesse was actually being honest or not he whipped around and grabbed Jesse's hand. "Don't you dare." His ponytail whiffed with his motion as he stared at the cowboy, trying to read what was on his mind no matter that he hid his face.

Cracking a smile as he took his hand he pulled him closer before picking him up in one swift motion and pulled him into a long kiss. "I know you act less interested in showing affection than you are, darling", he whispered against his lips before carrying him bridalstyle to HQ.

Letting out a a quiet yelp he held himself close to Jesse to not fall. "You're an idiot…", mumbling a few strands of hair fell loosely over his face as he hid it in his boyfriends chest, muttering a quiet, half-hearted 'put me down'.

"But you love me", he hummed and just mumbled a 'nah' as he told him to put him down. Only when HQ was in sight he thought about putting him back down.

Hanzo sighed and shuffled around a bit in Jesse's arms that his face now was closer to his boyfriend's. Looking up he pressed a soft kiss on Jesse's lips mumbling 'be quiet' against them with an obvious blush on his face. He didn't really notice that they had already reached HQ. Ana did though as she stepped out through the main entrance, grinning as she saw the two, an empty bag in hand.

When Hanzo finally seemed to relax and accept showing affection around others he immediately melted into it and returned the kisses and cuddles he got. He almost regretted to set him down but at least for when they would meet their teammates he wouldn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend in any way and thus when he saw Ana let him go to walk alone, still holding his hand.

He could just control himself enough to not whine as he was set down. He didn't admit it but he sure as hell missed all this. Missed his boyfriend. "Good to see you two doing well!" She waved at them and smiled. "I do seem to have the ability to always barge in when couples are making out", she giggled.

"Nice seeing you again, Captain." Jesse ignored her remark about them 'making out' and played nice for now, no need to already ruin the nice atmosphere that was set already from meeting Hanzo. The thing that was slightly off was her looking more tired than she had ever been before and he wasn’t sure if it was rude to ask about her business but who was he to not be interested in peoples business. "Are you alright? You don’t look to good."

She bit her lip, the happiness from before vanishing all too fast, replaced by a fake smile as she rubbed her eye, trying to regain focus with it before gripping the bag tighter and playfully hitting Jesse's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about. It's only that I need to care for the wounded a lot. That'll be it. I have to buy new medicine again so i'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm sorry." Pulling the scarf over her head she walked past them, waving. "Maybe you shouldn't have said anything", Hanzo stated objectively and gripped Jesse's hand tighter, reassuring.

"I'm just worried about her. Knew her for years after all already", he sighed and put a smile back up after looking after Ana for a few seconds. "Let's just hope she really is doing well. Don’t want her to deal with any bullshit." Shaking his head to clear his mind he squeezed Hanzo's hand and dragged him inside, hoping he could get his mind off of things better with the smaller man by his side.

The smaller one just nodded and let himself be dragged along. "Where is your room, Jesse? I need to unpack."

"You can take your time with this. We will stay for some time it seems cause I sure as hell have bad feelings about all this." After a short walk to his room he unlocked the door and made a motion fir him to go inside. "Make yourself at home."

Laughing softly at the slight mess that awaited him he gave Jesse a peck on the cheek and let go of his bags so they dropped to the floor. "I'm not all too confident about this either. When I was called...it was urgent", he sighed before regaining a little smile. "You're having your room still as you did before, cowboy. You will never change, will you?"

He entered the room after Hanzo and gently shut the door before picking him back up to drop him on the bed, letting himself fall down next to him. "It sounds really bad but for now we shouldn’t focus on the bad things ‘till we have to face them", he said with his face pressed into the sheets, turning his head to face him when he was done talking. "Blame my dad for that. He got me into cowboy movies in the first place."

"It isn't a bad thing. The hat fits you after all. The whole attire too." He crossed his arms again after opening his ponytail to let his hair flow free. Snatching Jesse's hat he grinned and put it on himself. "Smells like you, cowboy."

"Good you think so ‘cause I wouldn’t change a thing about it. Just wouldn’t be myself anymore." He lifted his hand to move it through his hair slowly, feeling how soft it felt between his fingers. "I am taking that as a good thing, some don’t like it. Reasoning 'I smoke and drink too much'." He made some gestures before pressing his body closer to his, nuzzling into his neck and taking in his scent.

"You do”, Hanzo stated, looking over to his slightly clingy boyfriend. "If you keep going with it you'll die early", he huffed and pulled the hat over his eyes, embarrassed by how hot his boyfriend looked and finally able to concentrate on his boyfriend’s scent again. "Did you at least wash that shirt?" The last time Hanzo had worn it it had gotten quite sweaty and how he knew Jesse he would've kept it that way.

"Our lifestyle will get us killed either way. Smoking won’t be that big of a problem", he mumbled against his neck and gently kissed it. When he kissed him he glanced up to try to read his expression which was hard since his hat covered most his face right now, only stopping when he was asked about the shirt. "Wash it and get your scent off of it? Why would I want that?"

Hanzo sighed and took the hat off to instead put it over Jesse's face to not have to see that honestly surprised expression. "It's been weeks, Jesse. How can you not feel the urge to get rid of it? I was sweating bad, the shirt was soaked, Jesse." He blushed thinking about it and huffed kind of playfully. "Wash it if you want to wear it." Tucking loose hair strands behind his ear he went back to intertwining his Hand with Jesse's, shivering slightly out of pleasure and anticipation at the little kisses he was showered in.

Jesse shook his head as he was told to wash it and lifted his hat up to smile at him. "I will wash it if you promise to give me a new one before you leave but how could I get rid of something that smells of you? It makes me feel better when you can’t be here, pumpkin."

Sighing he enjoyed the smile his boyfriend gave him and poked his cheek. "You're going to snatch something from my stuff again anyway. You always do. So wash it." Huffing he couldn't help but smile himself and shifted around a bit so he had a better view at Jesse. Damn, that man was just damned cute, not to mention hot. Being able to look at him again, be this close. It really riled him up.

"Damn right I will but hold on a sec so you won’t have to smell that shirt anymore." He gave him a soft kiss before getting up to change out of the shirt, changing into one of his. He didn’t feel as weird changing in front of him as he had been for a long time but now even looked back at him grinning.

He shifted around to sit on the bed, watching Jesse change. He couldn't deny that he had an urge to stand up and slide his hand along his boyfriend’s spine. "Are you okay with me watching? Should I avert my eyes?"

"Watch all you want. I don’t mind it." He grinned at him before focusing back on picking a shirt and putting it on so he could just lay down next to his partner again, arms crossed behind his head. "I feel comfortable with not having to hide my body around you."

He nodded. "That is important. There is nothing more beautiful than you in my eyes." He shifted around again and rested his head on top of his boyfriends stomach, his arms resting under his chin. His head was turned towards his boyfriends as he started gently moving his thumb along his boyfriends skin. "How did you do without me? Everything went well?"

"Aw darlin'.." He pulled his hat down to cover his face to hide a light blush that crept over his cheeks at the remark and used his other hand to tangle it up in Hanzo's hair again. "Everything went well. Might have been boring without you but it was fine."

He smiled at Jesse's reaction and moved into his boyfriends touch, slightly rubbing his face against him in comfort. "I can agree on the boring", he sighed. "The company of strict japanese is just completely different than yours. You are...refreshing, sweet, relaxing." His eyes wandered along the cowboy’s body before they returned to his hidden face.

"Glad you think so. Could throw that right back to you." He didn’t see him looking him over and just wanted to enjoy their closeness right now really, their position not allowing him to kiss his boyfriend.

He blushed faintly and pushed himself up to crawl onto his boyfriend and sit down, one leg dangling of of each side while his shirt slipped down a little to reveal his tattooed shoulder. Huffing he took the hat from Jesse and put it back on his head own head, pouting a little. "Why are you hiding behind this thing when we haven't seen each other in weeks?"

"Just not wanting to get embarrassed by how beautiful you look. I guess you do have a valid point though." Jesse couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Hanzo's body ‘till he met his eyes, hands subconsciously having wandered up his legs. Having him wearing his hat while he already looked absolutely stunning he felt the need to see even more of him and thus started tugging lightly at the hem of his shirt.

Hanzo smirked and softly pushed his boyfriend’s hand away. "Do you want me to take this off?" Pulling the hat down his hair fell in strands along his face as he slowly started tugging at his shirt and pulling it over his head, revealing bit by bit of his tattoo and abs. Throwing the shirt into a corner he put the hat back on and bowed down to kiss his boyfriend longingly.

"Shit.." Jesse groaned quietly at the sight of his boyfriend uncovering his perfect body more and put his hands up on his chest. Feeling him pressing his mouth on his got him even more riled up and he moved his hands to his back to pull him closer.

He grinned even further at the noise that escaped his boyfriend at his actions and pulled back to look at him closely, slowly grinding against Jesse's stomach while holding the hat so it wouldn't fall down at him rocking back and forth. A breathy moan escaped him and a faint pink crept up his cheeks as he looked down seductively.

That got him even more excited and he had to push further up onto him as well as his legs together to try to keep himself under control which kept getting harder by the second. As he started to grind down on him it did it for him fully and he slid him off of his chest to his crotch so he ground down there instead.

Letting out a surprised noise he quickly adjusted and pushed himself down farther, starting out with soft, teasing movements that he slowly turned into hard, heated thrusts. Feeling his length grind against his boyfriend through the fabric he gritted his teeth and let out soft, aroused moans and noises. His black hair fell in front of his eyes as he hopelessly thought to find his release.

Jesse sucked in a breath when he ground his hips harder into his and could feel himself getting wet just from the grinding and by his boyfriend's looks. It scared him a bit that they were maybe going to take this further than he was used to but didn’t say anything about it.

His muscles played underneath his skin with every move he took, grinding harder, panting as he felt himself getting closer to what he wanted. Gripping into Jesse's shirt he moved his hips in slow, hard thrusts to tip himself over the edge, drool dripping in small drops onto the other ones shirt as he called out his boyfriends name, pinkish dusted cheeks. Hanzo’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he rode out his climax. He had needed this badly.

His body tensed as he felt Hanzo reaching his release and clung tighter to him for the moment he needed to get down from his high, smiling at the satisfied expression he made. For himself it wasn’t enough yet and it still kept him feeling slightly uncomfortable to feel like this but he hid it by cuddling into his neck as well as whispering sweet nothings to him.

Smiling satisfied he took a moment to get control back over himself and blushed hard at the sweet ramblings of his boyfriend, looking a bit unsatisfied though since his boyfriend hadn't cum yet. Wiping his mouth he gripped into Jesse's hair and positioned himself again though his sticky underwear clung a bit uncomfortably to his behind. "Stop being so stubborn first thing when we're doing this again after a long while." He meant it teasing, not harmful as he started grinding again, this time slowly moving to not get himself overstimulated right away, tugging at his boyfriends shirt.

Of course he knew his words weren’t meant as harsh but when it came to these situations all his confidence and knowledge of the other seemed to just be gone. Trying to not make his discomfort show he shut his eyes and let his hips twitch into the weight pressing down on him to try and get himself off fast to give Hanzo what he supposedly wanted from him.

Hanzo moved against him as he felt Jesse's hips twitching to guide him through and tip him over the edge. The first time they had done this it had been weird for Hanzo. Rubbing against his boyfriend but without any dick to rub against but he was used to it now and didn't mind. It was only a bit harder and took a bit longer to get Jesse to his climax, especially since his boyfriend wasn't comfortable with being touched in any other way than rubbing against, much less to show his lower half. As he felt Jesse getting closer he pressed his forehead to his boyfriends and closed his eyes, slowly breathing. "I missed you", he whispered, shifting around a little since his wet pants had him a bit uncomfortable.

"Missed you too", Jesse gasped out and wrapped his legs around Hanzo's hips to push his hips further up. Discomfort aside the longer he had his lover next to him he got desperate and even if he wouldn’t have gotten off with him he would have just went to the bathroom and shove his hand down his pants. Chest rising and falling rapidly as he finally reached his climax as well, kissing him longingly to keep himself quiet.

Smiling Hanzo let it happen and kissed back, greedily taking in his boyfriend’s taste as much as he could, his hands moving to Jesse's hair, playing with it and enjoying the soft feel. Pulling back as he needed air he gasped and slowly pulled back, tugging at his pants. "Mind If I take one of yours? After all I didn't yet get to unpacking." He was still panting a little as he talked.

"Of course I don’t mind", Jesse said out of breath and went to just relax a bit while Hanzo changed into different clothes. He was happy, happy that even with his differences he still got loved by the one he desired and not seen as what he hated to be seen as. Shaking his head with a sigh as the negative thoughts left a slight bitter taste on his tongue and went to light himself a cigarette as he watched him.

Nodding Hanzo stood up and quickly rid himself of pants and underwear, using his pants to clean himself up. He didn't cover himself in the slightest in front if his lover and just took his time to search around Jesses's clothes until he found gray sweatpants and boxers with the American flag on it. Since both boxer and pants were a bit too wide around the waist he used his long hairband to tie them together, letting it hang loosely on the side. He looked a little messy like that, not his usual attire at all. Still wearing the cowboy hat he stretched and looked over to Jesse with a smirk, glad that he could still make his lover happy even after all those weeks.

Looking him over now dressed in more of his clothes he felt a certain pride from it. "If you continue wearing my clothes after we have some fun I guess I could agree on things getting a bit out of hand sometimes", he said honestly and took a long drag before crossing his hands over his chest as well as crossing his legs.

Surprised at his lovers words he moved in closer, his smirk turning into more of a smile. Jesse always refused to get undressed in front of anyone really and touching his lower half? That would end with a bullet in your head. If he really was able to get him to open up even more around him... he'd feel amazing. "Does it look that good when I wear your stuff?" Cocking his head to the side he cupped Jesse's head and took the cigarette out of his mouth to press a soft kiss onto Jesse's lips.

"It really does. I have been blessed with you and if I can give you something back in return I'd be happy to." Jesse returned the gentle kiss while moving his hands to his back and up his spine as he was pulling him back down so he laid on top of him again. After all they had been dating for a while and he knew what his boyfriend wanted quite well, even if the idea still made him not too sure about actually going through with it he cared about Hanzo's needs and was willing to make himself feel uneasy if it meant he was satisfied.

"I'd be happy to accept but only if it meant that you were doing well. I would not want you feeling bad, Jesse. You know that." Letting out a quiet surprised yelp as he was pulled down he quickly adjusted to the new position and took the hat off to put it back on Jesse. "You look better with it." Whispering that he put the cigarette back into his boyfriend’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck, letting his eyes wander with a calm expression.

"We'll see ones the time comes. I'd love to try it, I know I can trust you with this." Jesse tried to be more careful with snuggling up to Hanzo now that he had his cigarette back in his mouth to not hurt him but that didn’t keep him from it. "And the hat looked better on you but thanks, pumpkin."

He nodded at his first words and quietly repeated the 'we'll see' with a thoughtful expression before going back to blushing at the nickname. God he had missed to hear Jesse say that to him. "I rather like it on you." He inhaled a bit of smoke, blew into his direction and pressed another kiss on Jesse's lips, careful not to touch the cigarette. Stabilizing himself on his elbows he pulled back and cupped his own face to rest it on his palms. "Any plans today? You've been here longer than me after all."

"Not having plans. Just want to spend time with you. The others are supposedly being weird right now and I have you after all." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it out on the nightstand before poking his cheek. "Haven’t met the new people here yet and I am not really excited about it if I'm honest."

"You will need to get to know them before a fight starts. I understand you though." Running one hand through his hair he thought about what to do for a moment. "I am a little tired from the travel but i'd rather spend my time with you than sleeping. Would you mind going out with me? I'm sure you've already gotten a bit of a look at the bars around here." Grinning he shifted around a bit so Jesse could see his still bare chest better. He just liked teasing.

"True true. Let's just hope they are doing a decent job." Almost getting distracted by staring at Hanzo's chest and tracing the lines of his tattoo with his eyes he nearly didn’t hear his question but understood enough to know what he was saying. "Ah, well there are a few bars here we could go to."

"Then please show me around, Jesse", he nearly purred, slowly moving down from his boyfriend so he could move. "Before we go. Do you have anything for my hair? I don't want it open like this." He ran his fingers through the black strands and picked up his own shirt, for now only holding it, not wearing it since he knew that Jesse loved his tattoo and seeing his chest.

"Don’t think I do but really I prefer it like this soooo", he shrugged and stayed on the bed to just admire him for some time longer before he would put his shirt back on and hid his perfect body for others. Not even the stickiness in his underwear bothered him right now to have this sight in front of him, it would get stickier later on anyways about that he was sure.

"Well, if you say so." He turned around and crossed his hands before his chest, smiling flirty. "I'm going to make an exception and leave it like this. For you." He huffed and looked a bit unsure for a second. "Do you think I can go out like this? Or is this too casual?"

"Thank you~" He smiled at him dreamy before finally getting up as well and wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Well some people won’t approve and I don’t want people seeing what belongs to me too much. Don’t want anyone to take you away from me."

He rested his head on Jesse's slightly and let out a relaxed noise. "So is that a no? You're vague, Jesse." Moving one hand to his boyfriend’s chin he slid it along his beard, enjoying the scruffy feel. "But believe me when I say that no one can take me from you. I don't see a reason to leave you for anything other than saving your life."

"Don’t you dare get yourself in danger to save me. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt for my sake." He kissed his palm before nuzzling his hand and mumbling possessively a quiet 'put a shirt on' before he just went back to showering his hand with little kisses.

He blushed as he realized that he had completely forgotten to put his shirt on and was still holding it. Damn, trying to make this man go crazy about him made himself go crazy. "I can not promise that. After I lost my brother I do not want to lose you. But let us not talk about that. As long as this isn't reality, we should avoid thoughts about it." The soft kisses made him go mad inside but what was worse was having to softly push Jesse aside to finally put on the shirt he was holding.

"You will get him back. You just need some time for it is all but yeah, let’s not talk about this if it ruins the mood." With a soft whine he let him go so he could dress himself and crossed his arms lightly over his chest as he watched. "I hope this isn’t bothering you, me watching you I mean."

He nodded before raising an eyebrow and turning around, flicking Jesse's forehead. "Why do you think I am making a show out of myself changing, Jesse?" Pouting he tugged at his hairband that held his pants up and pulled a little so the America boxers were slightly seen on the side under the sweatpants. When they had first met he would've rather kissed his brother on the mouth than walk around like this in public or in general.

"Well... thought you might do it for me but you never know. I just wanted clarification is all." He held his hands up in defense before his eyes were practically glued to to his lower body, swallowing hard to keep himself from touching him. Even though they literally just got off on one another he could almost feel himself getting excited just from looking at him for too long and cursed himself silently for it. He really didn’t deserve this man in his life but he of course was still thankful to have him for as long as it lasted.

"I want you to look, Jesse. Of course you can..." His voice grew a bit quieter by the moment until it was nothing more than embarrassed mumbling. As he noticed Jesse staring he quickly regained confidence, cleared his throat and pulled him close by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a greedy kiss. "You wanted to take me out. Don't forget it."

"I should have known you", was the last thing he could say before his mouth was occupied with kissing Hanzo with all the passion he could give him at this moment, hands on his hips but slowly wandering up to his waist. Once parted again he nodded slowly and grabbed his boots to put them on as fast as he could before grabbing his hand grinning. "Let's go then!"

He could feel himself heating up again and was glad that the sweatpants were really baggy so it was impossible to see. First being dragged along by his boyfriend he quickly moved his hand to intertwining it with his boyfriends and laughed, whispering 'eager as ever are you?' As they walked back out of HQ he enjoyed a cold breeze and looked around. "Well, where exactly are you taking me?"

"There is a bar not too far away from here so that should be fine for us." He dragged him outside of HQ, immediately heading in the direction of the bar to get him there as soon as he could. Hopefully at this time of day not a lot of people would be there yet but heck if he knew how the people here worked. His goal was to just spend some time drinking with his boyfriend, not to worry about others.

The bar was quite big, with a wooden outlook. There weren't too many people inside which pleased Hanzo. He had been around so many people the past weeks, he was happy when more of the opposite was the case. Moving right up to the counter he looked at the menu a little confused, sat down with a straight back and looked over to Jesse. "You must excuse me but I have still no idea of alcohol. Mind choosing something?"

"I'm not sure if you'd like the same as me though but if you want to try what I'll get you can do that." He ordered some bourbon for the both of them, leaning on the counter to watch him expectantly, sipping his drink.

He eyed it a bit carefully and sniffed with an unreadable expression before taking a sip. The bourbon burned in his throat, the taste completely different than what he was used to with sake. "It is...different." He moved the glass around and watched the liquid whirl around. "I enjoy sake more but for here. It is fine." He finally smiled and took another sip.  
"You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it. We can always go and search for a bar that sells some of the things you like." Jesse eyed him for any sign of discomfort but took his eyes off of him when he didn’t find any to watch the others that were there with them.  
He shook his head and downed the rest. "I don't mind this. I'm also not very confident in finding actual good sake so we should not waste our time." He glanced over to Jesse who was looking around to see mostly Men, probably most of them normal workers. Getting a bit jealous that his attention did not lie with him he poked Jesse's shoulder and pouted slightly. "Up for a little challenge?"  
"If you say so. I'd take that time to find that for you if you would have wanted to." Jesse turned his head back to him once he poked his arm and grinned at him as he mentioned a challenge. "Depends on what you have in mind." Seeing him having finished his drink he gave the bartender a sign to refill his glass before finishing his as well.  
"How about a little game. Whoever gives up first, loses. Or passes out, We'll both drink until one of us is unable to handle the booze anymore." He held the refilled glass up provocatively and grinned at Jesse as he proposed this. Also something he would have never done before. God this damned cowboy changed him in way he would have never thought possible.  
"Well we'll see how much you can drink cause I believe I got this easy." With an already victorious smile he clinked their glasses together before downing it quickly. "You are on now."

He laughed and downed his drink nearly as fast as his boyfriend did, quickly reordering the shots. "I'm not getting drunk as fast anymore, Jesse. Don't be too sure of your win." Grinning he downed his third shot, waiting for Jesse to do the same and reorder.

"You should know me by now. I can drink a lot." He downed his next drink just as fast as he second one. This went on for quiet some time ‘till they reached their 10th shot, then Jesse began to feel a little light headed and cursed himself under his breath for it. Maybe he really wasn’t getting as used to alcohol as he thought.

Hanzo was tipsy at that point, quite so but not drunk yet, He had drunk with Jesse so many times, he guessed he had gotten pretty used to alcohol by this point. Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the drowsiness he held up his 11th shot and grinned. "You ready to give up, cowboy?" his tongue was a little slick as he spoke and his japanese accent had worsened a little. It made him feel a little proud of himself that he was for once standing to see Jesse getting drunk, not himself passing.

Jesse wasn’t going to give up, not now that he was thinking he was getting close on getting the other drunk. In reality he was already so far gone that he didn’t even hear Hanzo's accent coming through in the slightest. "Oh hell nah! I wont stop now." His voice was cracking a bit as he talked and downed another shot, eyes slightly unfocused.

He followed his boyfriend's action and downed his own shot, already ordering the next one in the heat. Watching his boyfriend though he poked Jesse's cheek and pulled on it a little, pulling him a bit closer. "You're drunk, aren't you? You're drunk." His breath stank of alcohol. "Don't you dare pass out on me. Stop before that." He lulled a bit worse now.

"I'm not drunk", he giggled and pushed his hand away weakly, finishing his drink before resting his head on his hands with a groan. "Ok, maybe I am, just a little bit.” He didn’t want to admit he was reaching his limits and held his glass out for the bartender to refill it, arm kinda moving up and down on it's own.

"You are. Admit it. You lost." Downing his own shot he shook his head violently at the burning feeling in his throat that seemed worse than ever. Seeing his boyfriend order another one he took the full glass from his shaking hands and put it away where his boyfriend couldn't reach. "No more, cowboy. You'll pass out." He took a deep breath and tried to grip Jesse's ear, accidentally pulling on his beard slightly.

"Gimme that! Am not done with you." Jesse pouted like a child and pretty much was laying across Hanzo's lap to try and get the drink back before giving up and slipping, landing face first on the bar. Not moving from his position he for some time his body was twitching a bit with the uneven breaths he took in.

Enjoying teasing his lover a little too much he quickly downed the shot too since Jesse was unable to get it but wanting it. "Hey, you're not going to die are you?" He shook Jesse's shoulder a bit too powerful with worry in his eyes as he only saw him breathing unevenly.

Just giving him a thumbs up he moved from his face resting on the counter to pressing it into Hanzo's chest, mumbling some incoherent things into it. He hated that he was already this far gone and had to depend on the other now, arms hanging loosely on his sides.

Since Hanzo wasn't too well on his legs either anymore he at first had a bit of trouble catching the other before running his hands through Jesse's hair. Pressing his legs together he whined quietly and tried shifting him around a little. "Jesse, I gotta go to the toilet. Get off me for a second."

Talking too much or moving too fast had him wanting to puke so he just shook his head slowly and mumbled a slurred: "Stay.” Lifting his head to look at him he gave him a crocked smile, eyes glossy with unshed tears.

He had an unbearable urge to give in to that expression. Damn he looked like a kitten that way. Too precious. Sighing Hanzo picked Jesse up a little and stood up, shifting around so he could carry Jesse. Pulling him upwards so his arms hung from his shoulders and his head rested next to his own, his body pressing against his back he slowly started stumbling towards the bathroom, making sure that Jesse would not get hurt. "I'm not going to piss myself for you…", he mumbled drunk and pushed open the door with his foot. "So guess i'll just have to take you with me. Clingy kitten."

"Thank you." Jesse was holding onto him with all the strength he had left and walked next to him as good as he could without falling over or stumbling over his own feet. He didn’t want to let him go for anything in the world and kept being like a clingy kid hanging on him, his mind feeling slightly numb. "You know..", he said quietly sobbing. "I'm scared you don’t love me. I don’t want to ever be apart of you, darling, I need you so bad. All of you."

By the time that his boyfriend had started speaking his anxious thoughts out loud Hanzo had already closed the door behind them and was fiddling with the hairband around his waist. Really the worst timing for having to open a damned knot. At Jesse's words he looked up but kept fiddling with the band kind of halfassed. "I would fucking marry you the second, Jesse. Ain't no way I wouldn't love you." Finally getting the hairband loose he sighed as his pants slowly slid down. "I'm not gonna let go off you, cowboy." He had a bit of trouble standing up straight and tried stabilizing himself on Jesse a little more, gripping onto him tight.

"You wouldn’t do that.. I am just weird and gross and don’t deserve your love." Jesse continued speaking what his drunk mind made him think and continuously snuggled close to him. It was true, he often thought that he couldn’t be enough for his lover but of course never talked about it and hid his doubt away from everyone to not seem weak. "I'm sorry I am like this.. you deserve someone way better, someone that has the same class as you, someone who is actually a fucking man…"

Gritting his teeth he growled and pulled Jesse close and into a greedy kiss. "Shut up", he mumbled into the kiss and moved into it passionately. Pulling back slightly a small line of saliva connected their lips and he was panting. "I love you, damned cowboy. Don't you dare put yourself down like that. I can't punch the shit out of you for doing that. Let others put you down so I can cut them down. But i'd never lay hand on you", he pressed out and moved back into a kiss, completely forgetting about having wanted to taking a piss though his lower half was exposed.

Not believing him he just shook his head and pressed up into the kiss. He needed the distraction, he wanted to not think about any of his negative thoughts no more, so he slid his hand down Hanzo's front to wrap his hand around his dick to jerk him off with sloppy hand motions. "Darling, please just show me how much you love me. I need it, need you."

He was taken aback a bit at first and slapped one hand in front of his mouth to keep himself quiet while bowing forward a little to stabilize himself on the wall, enjoying the touch he got from his boyfriend though his full bladder had him a little worried. "Jesse...shit i'm going to piss myself if you keep that up..." His legs were trembling a little as he tried to balance his weight.

"I don’t care. Please just claim your reward for winning this bet." He would have gladly taken it slow and have a sweet moment with him but he just wanted him inside of himself so god damn badly right now that he couldn’t give a fuck. "Come on, I know you want me." His hand worked more and more uneven as he tried to do multiple things at the same time, breathing against his neck, groaning as he ground up against him in an attempt to get his own body going as well.

He tried to keep himself under control for as long as possible but the hand at his erect dick had him going crazy, especially after when he got off with Jesse at HQ had been the first time in weeks for him. He had built up quite something. As his boyfriend even started to grind against him with this longing expression on his face he gave up. Moaning he moved one hand to his abdomen and pressed it onto his bladder to feel the full feeling more. Hell, he was so drunk and high on needing Jesse, he didn't give a damn anymore. "Fuck...Jesse…", he moaned loud as he quickly got tipped over the edge. A mixture of piss and cum flew upwards and splattered over his chest, face, pants and the wall in front of him since drunk Jesse hadn't held him down enough but hell if he'd mind. The stench of urine even turned him on more in this moment. He had missed getting dirty with Jesse. Panting loudly he licked his lips and kept groaning quietly at the hand still working on his now soft dick.

"Fucking hell. How unfair you get to release. Aren’t you going to help me as well?" Jesse licked up his neck panting as he kept grinding his crotch against him, his hand milking him dry before he pulled it back. He just now noticed as well, by watching Hanzo emptying his bladder, how badly he needed to go as well but now his brain only had time to think about how much he wanted to have him litterally doing anything in return.

A bit hesitant since Jesse never let him touch him down he slowly moved one hand down from Jesses stomach further to his crotch area. "Hey...can I really...?", he lulled and took deep breaths trying to clear his mind a little, feeling himself hardening again at the sight his boyfriend showed.

"Ain’t gonna beg for you to keep going so just do it. As long as you won’t get grossed out by how I look you don’t have to worry." He followed his hand with his eyes longingly but at the same time uncertain and scared. But now wasn’t the time to worry, it could still turn out good in the end.

Shaking his head to get rid of the uneasy feeling he softly pushed Jesse to the ground while he himself stumbled and nearly fell. "I'm going to try my best to repay the favors I owe you", he whispered and unbuckled the others belt to pull down his pants a little. Sliding his hand down Jesse's underwear he started softly stroking his pussy, gliding his fingers up and down to rub his clit and tease at his entrance. Yeah, it was a weird, unusual feeling that his boyfriend had a pussy instead of a dick but hell if he'd mind. He was literally drooling and panting on top of his boyfriend only because he was finally able to touch him down.

"I'm sure you will." Not even a second after he started touching him all his worries seemed to disappear and it all just left a feeling that made him buck his hips up needy into the soft touches he received for the first time from another person than himself. It made it even better that Hanzo didn’t seem to mind how he looked in the slightest.

Encouraged by his boyfriend’s reaction he gave it his all and mumbled a quiet 'excuse me' before pushing down the others boxers completely, taking the sight in longingly before quickly moving his other hand there too to double the pleasure for Jesse. Panting and squirming around a little uncomfortably since he was already back at being rock hard he hesitated for a second which hole to use to not make his boyfriend uncomfortable. Bowing down to him further he pressed a needy kiss on his lips and mumbled a quiet 'which one can I use?' against his lips, hoping it wouldn't break the atmosphere they had.

He was already wet from the simple touches and bit his lip to suppress his moans and groans, holding his legs spread. "I don’t care. Whatever you want." He laid fully down on the floor and threw his arm over his eyes to hide his embarrassment. "I just want you inside me."

Still a little confused how to do it he just shrugged it off and moved his other hand to his pussy as well, slowly sliding one finger inside and rubbing the inner flesh walls while giving special care to his clit with his other hand. That was honestly quite hard with the alcohol in his system and both movements ended up kind of sloppy. He didn't remember anymore if Jesse was a virgin or not so he took it slow and teased a lot, trying to get him close to release but to not tip him over just yet. Cursing in Japanese he breathed against Jesse's ear, his dick lightly brushing against his boyfriends thigh. "Shit..you're hot…"

The handling kept him squirming and wanting more the more he received. It was rare he let himself touch him like that and thus it was adding to his pleasure even further. "Not aa much as you", he gasped and kept rocking against his hands. "Not as much as you though."

Grinning he moved downwards to shower first his neck, thwn his chest with sloppy, needy kisses, trying to suck up all of his boyfriends taste. Adding a second finger to scissor him he moved his other fingers down to his ass, slowly pushing one, then two fingers in, rubbing against his finger that moved against the flesh wall of his pussy. Slowly he made his way down with the kisses to where his fingers were working, encouraged even more by Jesse's words.

His drunken mind couldn’t deal with all the pleasure and he rocked his hips more against him as both his holes got filled up by his fingers. Now he was sure he wanted nothing more than Hanzo inside him, no matter where or how he wanted it bad but at the same time that he was spreading his legs to make him go deeper his legs shook as he felt the need to take a piss.

He finally reached Jesse's pussy and started licking over his clit, sucking to take in everything he could while pushing more fingers in deeper, stretching and rubbing against each other, now intent on tipping him over the edge while trying to rub himself off on the ground which didn't work all too well but the sight of his boyfriend was pretty much already enough to tip him over again.

"D-Darling. I don’t think it's a good idea if you keep going like that." Jesse gripped onto his head, unsure if he should pull him closer or push him away since it was getting hard to keep himself under control the closer he got to cumming. It felt too good, even the pressure of him needing to pee made him feel great and bucking against his tongue but it was the only thing that kept him from wanting to reach his climax.

"Are you close?", he panted and pulled away for a second, giving him a reassuring smile. "You always swallow. I'll repay that favor." He had no idea that Jesse was only asking because he needed to piss and quickly got back to working on him, a bit rougher and concentrating more on his clit, his hand movements getting a little sloppier as he pushed them deep inside, not as fast anymore.

It was too much. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore as his lover doubled his efforts and whimpered out a quiet 'sorry' before he released himself over his face. Turning his head away in shame he couldn’t even really enjoy his orgasm in fear of him having ruined everything with him not fully voicing what was wrong and frantically whispered apologies over and over again as he couldn’t seem to stop himself from emptying his bladder.

He was a little surprised at first at the unusual taste and needed a while to realize that he wasn't just swallowing cum but also piss. It was a weird thought that he was doing that and not the best thing he had tasted but in the heat of the moment, he didn't give a damn and swallowed what didn't run down his chin. Hell as if he even could get mad at his boyfriend seeing him this apologetic. "Quiet", he whispered and pulled his hands out to lick over them, sitting up straight for a moment so Jesse could see his face being covered in his own and his liquid while pre-cum leaked from his dick in anticipation. "Don't apologize, Jesse. I told you I would swallow", he Smiled and moved his hair out of his face, gripping Jesse's thighs to pull him a little closer.

Seeing not the slightest hint of anger he nodded slowly and went back to smiling at him, pulling his body close to his. "Really changed you, hm? Back then you would have killed me without hesitation for this." He cuddled up to him and spread his legs again, licking his lips "I don’t deserve you but please claim what is yours."

"Back then I would have killed you for even looking in my direction, Jesse. You were the most annoying, most bothersome teammate I had ever had to deal with." He looked a bit serious for a second but quickly grinned, spitting in his hand to slick himself up with a few strokes before positioning himself. "I'm just thankful for every hour you spent with me. You saved me from a lot Jesse. I can never repay my debt but i'm going to try to make you feel as good as I can with every second I live." Yep, the alcohol had him talkative.

"Thanks for your honesty", he said a bit jokingly but was glad he actually was speaking the truth and not try and cover things up, another thing he loved about him. "But stop talking and get to work. Surely other people would like to use the bathroom as well~" Expectantly he watched him stroking himself to slick himself up and went back to laying on his back, hands on Hanzo's shoulders since he didn’t know where else to put them.

He smiled at Jesse's kind and teasing words and slowly pushed himself inside him, slowly widening him in the process to not have Jesse in pain. "Wouldn't want anyone to see you like this. Only I am allowed to see that", he pouted a little possessive and moaned at the warmth his dick was now trapped in, giving his boyfriend a moment to adjust.

Jesse was about to tell him how much his words meant to him but before he could say anything a groan escaped him as he was being stretched out by his boyfriend's dick. So far he only ever had two of his own fingers shoved into himself at most but this was definitely better.

Slowly moving his hips he made sure to eye his boyfriend for any sign of discomfort or pain and sighed relaxed as he didn't find any. But damn, he already felt like cumming from just this. The sight of his lover, the noises he made, the warmth. Shit it was just too much. Trying to keep his moans down and control his twitching hips that begged for release already he pressed a longing, greedy kiss on Jesse's lips and licked over them before playing with his tongue to keep himself even quieter.

Of course he could already feel his lover's need to cum after only a few thrusts but he didn’t mind it. He already came after all and he was already quiet satisfied for the day so if Hanzo couldn’t keep up with making him cum again that was fine by him as long as Hanzo was happy. So he pushed his mouth greedy on his and pushed his tongue last his lips only to taste himself on it, not minding it ‘cause this way he felt the vibration of Hanzo's moans.

Cursing into the kiss he started thrusting harder and deeper inside, cursing himself for already feeling like giving in to this amazing feeling. Just as he had found Jesse's g-spot he could feel his hips bucking away slightly and himself tipping over the edge. Mumbling apologies he moaned loudly into the kiss and panted heavily while filling his lover up to the brim. He stayed inside him and rode out his orgasm, blinking his eyes, proceeding to groan apologies while calling out his lover's name.

He wasn’t mad, he was more happy to be able to get his partner to cum this fast. Getting him to cum was his only goal in the first place and he gave him a few gentle kisses on the lips as well as telling him it was fine and that he couldn’t be happier that he could make him happy as well.

Slowly calming at his boyfriend’s words his moans were replaced by panting as he slowly pulled away, blushing madly. Just as he was about to try and stroke himself to get himself back up and finish this for Jesse as well he could hear a voice outside and someone stumbling towards the bathroom door. Cursing he slowly pulled out of his boyfriend and gave him another kiss before fiddling with his pants with trembling hands, his view a bit distorted from being exhausted and drunk.

With a wide smile he tried to quickly put his pants on and get up with shaky legs as he heard the voices from outside, stuffing his underwear in his pocket before he went to hold onto him. His head hurt since he stood up too fast but still giggled quietly, nuzzling his neck. "Love you, pumpkin."

Hanzo had just barely tugged himself back and fiddled with his shirt a little as the man walked inside. Luckily he was as drunk as they were and didn't seem to question anything. Muttering a quiet 'love you too' to his boyfriend he slowly made his way out of the bathroom which was a little harder now that the floor was a bit slippery. Well if he knew one thing, he wouldn't get out of this later without his stomach acting up but hell. The sight of his lover had been more than worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile at HQ Lucio slowly opened his eyes and dried his eyes a little, calming his breathing.

Moments before Lucio woke up Chelsea came back with some food since neither had really been eating anything after their 'accident' happened. "Hey. Are you doing at least a bit better?", she asked when she saw Lucio waking up slowly and shifted closer to him before she carefully moved her hand through his hair. "I got you something to eat."

He nodded slowly and sat up. "Thank you, darling." His voice was a bit raspy and not nearly as cheerful as before but it was clear he tried. Tried to forget all this. Tried to get over it all though it clearly was too early for that. Taking a bit of food he took small bites, unable to eat much. "How about you? Are your wounds okay? Did you get some sleep yet?", he faintly smiled up at her and moved one hand to hers, weakly gripping it.

"I'm fine. Please just focus on yourself for now." She tried keeping up a smile for him to not make it show how stressed all this had made her and that her stomach kept acting up the past few hours wasn’t better in the slightest. The things that happened might have been more traumatic than what had happened to him but he was just to sweet, didn’t have to deal with those thing as often as she has done. Intertwining their fingers she moved his hand up to her cheek and nuzzled it. "I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you came for me." He moved his head a little to press a soft kiss on her palm and moved into the touch. His other arm rested on his stomach. He felt like puking. Every bite he took made it worse. Putting the food away after only a few small bites he gagged a second time but quickly regained control and just breathed low. "Thank you, Chelsea", he whispered and moved in closer to her. "Hey, can you take me somewhere nice today?", he asked hopeful. He just wanted to spend time with her as much as he could.

"Of course I came for you. Why shouldn’t I have come for you? I love you after all." She placed her free hand on his stomach and slid her fingers carefully along it as he saw him gagging. At the proposal of him wanting to go out and spend a nice day she moved in closer so that so her lips were lightly brushing against his shoulder. "Sounds like a nice idea. Where would you like to go? Maybe something relaxing like shopping? Or do you have other plans?"

A reassured expression showed on his face for a second at her words before he quickly threw his arms around her and pulled her into a soft hug. "Shopping sounds relaxing. I don't have any plans. I just want to take my time with you and be close to you. For as long as I can." He breathed against her neck and whimpered slightly at his back pain.

"Then we will do that. I promise I won’t leave you any time soon. Not when you need me right now." She laid her head down on top of him and cuddled him gently to try to help him relaxing a bit better. She needed him to feel better soon if she was really going to give birth later to their kid, dead or alive aside. Not usually being the type for kindness and affection she was trying her hardest to bury all the things she had learned into the back of her mind for now. "Tell me when you want to go."

He Tried to ignore that the any time soon had his anxiety acting up and him wanting to grip onto her tighter and instead his smile widened. "I got my rest. If you don't mind i'd like to go now before my thoughts go wandering", he chuckled quietly and tried to stand up but he was bandaged too tight since he wasn't allowed to that it didn't really work.

"Don’t move to much. I'm here to do that for you and if you say you had enough rest; then let's go." Lightly she pushed him back a bit so she could get up to get the wheelchair. She knew he hated that thing but heck she wouldn’t let him get hurt again by no one, not even himself.

"Yeah, can't wait. It'll be awesome!" He sighed as he saw the wheelchair but didn't complain anymore. His back hurt like hell and he knew his girlfriend hated it when he hurt himself by moving too much. He gripped onto her tight so it was easier for her to heave him into the wheelchair. "So? Do you got any ideas? I mean you suggested shopping right away." He looked up expectantly with big eyes.

Seeing the swing in his emotions to the better she sighed softly and kissed him on the forehead after putting him secure in the wheelchair. "Well", she took his hands in hers with a sweet smile to make it show how happy it made her to see him getting at least slightly better. "Last time we went shopping things went quite well and I just thought that getting away from here and all the chaos will help you relax better. Also when we are in the city you could get yourself or raather I'll gladly pay for whatever you desire. Sounds like a plan?"

"Mhm, true." He nodded and shifted around a little to get more comfortable, pressing her hand closer to himself and quite honestly felt a million times better already seeing her smile. It was like his bad memories and thoughts were just washed away by her pure existence. There was no denying it. He was fucking lost in love with her. "Sounds like a good plan! So take me where you want to!" He didn't even complain about her wanting to pay. He was so happy, he let her.

Shaking her head she let go of his hands to walk around the chair to hug him grinning. "No, I won’t decide anything. You will tell me what your heart desires and you will get it as soon as I can get it." Kissing his cheek multiple times before leaning back up and taking the handles she made their way out of HQ, trying to not put too much pressure on her foot since it was still healing but at least it was doing better there than her stomach.

He felt like crying out of happiness as she hugged him. Hell his first girlfriend had drugged him up and gotten him drunk literally without any romance at all. Chelsea was completely different, no matter that she was a feared Queen. "Let's just walk around for now then. I'm sure we'll find something if we just look around enough." Touching his cheek with a loving smile he traced where her lips had been and even started humming again quietly.

"That sounds like an idea." She continued smiling all along the way. Her heart always skipped a beat when she saw him so happy by the simplest things she did and for him she gladly made her soft side show. He became everything that meant happiness for her in these weeks she had spent at HQ with him and wasn’t gonna let him go.

They walked all the way back to the stores, Lucio leading the way a little since he looked up where the stores were on his phone. Now they were at an alley where a lot of clothing stores were. A japanese one, a punk shop, a lot of normal women clothing shops and just stores for only shoes and pants just literally whatever they would want. Of course there were other things as well but honestly, he needed some new clothes. Especially after he would throw away what he had worn during the 'accident'. "Darling? I need some clothes but...I don't know what to get. Help", he whined a little, pouting slightly like a little child.

"Well.. how about we just check out each store and look if they have something interesting. I have all the time in the world and will gladly take more time ‘till we found something." Chelsea pushed him towards the first store, the more japanese looking one, to check out what they had there since she hadn’t been in one of those before. She kept feeling like the most lucky woman to get to be with him, wanting to pick him up and kiss him all over while holding him tightly if he wouldn’t have such problems with his back.

The store was pretty much pink. A pastel colour with thousands of accessories all over the place while dresses, crop tops, skirts, pants in pastel colours with writings on them were hanging on the walls and worn by mannequins. Hell, he honestly loved every little piece he saw. It seemed to be a store for women but hell if he cared. The clothes looked awesome. With an opened mouth and glimmering eyes he looked through the front windows, not sure if he should ask her to push him inside or not. Honestly, he had seen stuff like that before but been too self conscious to even walk into such stores or buy stuff online.

She eyed the clothes through the window for a moment before glancing down at Lucio to ask if he wanted to look for something else but didn’t say anything when she saw him so fascinated and interested in all those things. "Would you like to see if they got something for you?" She really didn’t mind if he wanted to wear dresses or whatever as long as it made him happy and he felt good at what he did, maybe even those clothes would look way better for her on him.

He jumped as she spoke and turned around with an apologetic smile. "Are you sure...?" He wouldn't have expected for anyone to actually support this but hell if she did, fuck one more reason for him to want to marry this woman no matter that they hadn't spend so much time together yet.

Nodding she lightly hit his arm grinning. "You gotta be sure if you want it. If anyone tries to make you feel insecure about it just tell me and they won’t bother you much longer." No matter what anyone thought she was gonna help him, of course she would protect her lover from harm even if she failed so far she would double her efforts, she had to after all.

"Okay okay!", he laughed quietly and rubbed his arm as if she had actually hurt him, sticking his tongue out to her. "Onward then!" He pointed forward as she moved him inside the store. Hell this looked like paradise. Grinning he looked through all the stuff and grabbed a whole lot of stuff until he had a large bunch of stuff in his arms. "Wait here a second! I promise this'll be the last time for me today to leave the wheelchair on my own." He giggled apologetic and pushed himself upwards to give her a kiss before standing up as quickly as he could and moving to the dressing room, waving for the shop clerk to help him.

"You better not get hurt with this or I will make sure you stay in that thing." Shaking her head she look after him but wasn’t going to argue now when he was seemingly getting better and settled for waiting for him. In this store she really was looking even more out of place since nearly everything was in light pastel colors or different shades of pink that she never even thought about wearing ever. Still she crossed her arms after patting her waist to see if the hidden knife she had there was still in it's place, after most recent events she was even more careful.

"Ummm, Chelsea?" After seemingly an eternity Lucio was finally done and gathered up the courage to call out to his girlfriend. Pushing the curtain away he looked a little insecure and blushed hard. He was wearing an oversized pink pullover that said ‘Freak’ on it with large smudged letters. Underneath he wore a three layered skirt with two layers pink and one blue. His hair was tied up by a large sky blue ribbon that looked like it was glaced with a kitten in the middle, his hair adorned with hairpins in the forms of ghost, hearts, crosses, tombstones, controllers, patches...Around his neck was a large blue and pink choker with a large ribbon up front and pastel spikes on the side, kitten paws, a moon and stars hanging from it. His hands were adorned by rings that had the word cute on it, cats, brains and skeletons. His legs were adorned by skeleton themed stockings and he was wearing plateau shoes which soles had kitten paws on them and looked like colour had been splattered all over. In his hair were also little devil horns in a sky blue while a mask was tugged under his chin that had a smiling mouth printed on it.

When she was called over she didn’t expect what she got to see and thus stayed quiet at first as she tried to process what she saw. Unable to speak she took a step towards him and was unsure if she should reach out to him or if she should keep her hands off him to not ruin anything on accident. Her mind was running wild with responses she could make to compliment him but she couldn’t as she stared at him in awe. After a full minute of staring she finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and put her hands on his shoulders carefully, as if she was touching something fragile. "I... you.", she stuttered out a bit lost at what to say.

"A-are you okay?" He looked up worried and gently touched her cheek, moving in closer a little, flushing even more. "Does it look bad? Should I change back?" Tears of worry and disappointment formed in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at her pleading to just say what was wrong. The skirt moved around his legs as he moved around and a little bell in his hair and on the choker jingled while his shoes gave off a clicking noise on the ground.

“I.. I am not ok. I just.. I can’t deal with this." She cupped his hands with hers and gripped onto them, the little sounds he made when he moved added even further to how much she enjoyed this. The only thing that bothered her were his tears as he thought she was hating this but in reality she just couldn’t handle anything right now. Since her mouth wouldn’t seem to cooperate she dropped to her knees and let go of his hands to wrap her arms around his waist to pull him in close, squeezing him lightly while shaking her head to answer his second question.

A tear found his way down his cheek as he at first didn't understand what she meant and weakly tried to wriggle out of her grip. That way he was even more surprised as she dropped to her knees and let out a quiet yelp as she pulled him close. As he finally understood what she meant he pulled the sleeves down over his hand and viciously wiped his eyes, revealing little kitten paws printed on the underside of the sleeves. "Then say so silly", he mumbled and smiled as now tears of happiness and relieve found their way down his cheek. Sobbing quietly he shook his head lightly trying to stop himself from crying at which the ribbon moved and the long ends whiffed with the motion, the quiet jiggling accompanying it.

"I'm sorry, I can’t deal with this. Fuck, stop being so cute. This shouldn’t be allowed. You are mine now for sure, mine only." Finally she was able to function again by seeing him relieved and rambled about her thoughts as she picked him up to carry him instead, possessively pressing him to her chest while showering him in kisses. As much as she hated that bitch that made him do all this horrible stuff she understood why she wanted him for herself. "Don’t you dare stop wearing things like these. I will start a riot if you do."

"Of course I am…", he sniffed, quietly answering to her possessive ramblings. As he was swept of his feet and pushed close to her he actually let out a surprised, high pitched yell before giggling and grinning, finally getting his tears under control. Rubbing his eyes one last time he threw them around her neck and pushed himself upwards to press a kiss on her lips. "I guess then we gotta make sure that I got a lot of this?" It wasn't that much a question but he spoke it as if it was. He was  
so happy at his girlfriend's reaction that he didn't even notice that his skirt had been pushed up as he had been picked up. Underneath skin tight colourful boxers were presented to her with tiny bows at the legs and little skeleton cats on the side, 'meow' written all over the front.

"I would buy everything in this store for you if you'd want that." Chelsea greedily kissed him back and only noticed his skirt having been pushed up by her when she was moving her arm to shift him around to be able to hold him better and huffed as she covered him up not after stealing a glance what he wore underneath. "That belongs even more only to me. All mine." She smoothed his dress down before she spun around and sat down in the wheelchair with him still in her arms. She needed this.

"Yeah, i'm all yours. Everything." He smiled as he whispered that and turned bright red as he noticed that his skirt had been up. Poking his tongue out at her he giggled quietly. "Did you take a peek?" and poked her cheek. Hell this was better than anything he could have imagined. He couldn't hug and kiss her as much as he wanted to right now. Heck this woman, he went crazy in his arms like this, forgetting all about what had happened just a day before.

Huffing she kissed him again to shut him up before kissing down to his shoulder over his neck to leave a hickey there to really show he belonged to her. She couldn’t bring it into words how much she loved him and would have gladly stayed like this for way longer if people weren’t giving them weird looks on their way and whispering some things she didn’t understand. "How about we get you more clothes now and go and continue this when we are at HQ?", she suggested with a bright smile.

He let out a moan as he felt her sucking on his skin, leaving a mark there that made him all hers. Nodding at her words he bit his lips, pressing his legs together slightly. The bells jingled quietly as he squirmed around in her arms a little. "Anything you want to see me in?" His breathing was slow as he returned the smile and pressed his arms close to his upper body so the cat paws on the pullover sleeves showed slightly and had him looking a little like a kitten in her arms. Shit, she was the one Person he didn't give a damn about that he was small. Honestly, he couldn't imagine anything better than her being able to carry him around like he weighed nothing.

"Preferably everything but I will let you decide on what you want. That is still the first shop after all. You will most definitely have a lot of things at the end of the day." She booped his nose happily before getting up to make him sit down, so they would continue shopping for him. "Whenever there is something you like tell me immediately. You can have everything you want after all." With that she started to push the wheelchair around the shop so he could look at everything and take everything without him actually needing her help.

He pouted slightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I want to wear something that you chose for me, darling." He wasn't actually mad though and instead laughed excited, looking through all the stuff, taking out hairpins and bows, picking dresses, crop tops, shirts, shorts, sweatpants...whatever he could find. Even big cat ears found their way into his hands as he hummed and looked around until he had a pile of clothes and accessories in his hands. Looking up a bit unsure he bit his lip and pressed the clothes closer to his body. "Are you really sure, you want to buy me all this? It isn't quite cheap…"

"Not cheap? Honey, listen, I have the money. No need to worry about it. I want you to be happy and that’s worth all the money I have." Besides, how could she deny him everything he wanted when he was looking at her like this? Whatever she could spend she'd do. "Well you really want me to choose something as well? What if you don’t like it?"

He giggled happily and moved a hand to his mouth trying to hide how embarrassed he was. "Well, I asked you after all, dear. Just choose something! Don't worry too much." Smiling he balanced the clothes on his lap and moved his other hand up to Chelsea’s to gently stroke it.

"Well then I think I can go all out." She kissed his palm and held his hand carefully as they stalked through the store, trying to choose carefully what she would pick for him since everything looked good to her.

He hummed while watching her and found fake Piercings and earrings while he looked around, quickly taking a few. Gloves he found too and a lot of chains. He smiled as he smuggled a cute ball chain and leather garment under the pile of clothes when she wasn't looking. He was gonna surprise her with it later.

"I'll make this as a surprise for you what I'll get so how about you go pay now and I will join you later again?", she suggested and kissed him lightly before she gave him some money so he could pay while she was searching the store for the perfect clothes.

His eyes and smile widened in expectation, nodding before pulling her down into a kiss. "I'll pay and tell the clerk to help me outside. I'll wait for you, darling. Take your time." Letting her go he waved like they were actually separating and not just a few meters away and pushed his wheelchair over to the counter, already chatting with the clerk so they would help him outside with the steps in front of the store after he payed.

"I'll do that. I hope I won’t keep you waiting long", Chelsea said before they parted and she went around the store on her own ‘till she found something she was looking for. She didn’t even mind the price since it was quite expensive but for him she would pay that price. It was a short dark pink, black and white dress with some gold lines on them that separated the different colors from one another that came with matching stockings and some different hairbands and clips.

Out the store Lucio was lightly kicking the air, the bells jiggling at the many motions he made. He didn't look around as she walked out of the store in fear to ruin the surprise, not sure when she wanted to show him and if she had the clothes in a bag yet or not. So he rather stayed and waited. "Are you done? I hope you found what you were looking for", he hummed and pulled at the bow to have his hair bound up tighter again.

"I'll be right with you. Just give me a sec." Chelsea paid for the clothes and put them in a bag so he wouldn’t see them now. This would be a little something she would want all for herself with no one around and just them in their room. Grinning she held the bag in her hands as she joined him again and hung it on the handle of the chair. "Sorry I made you wait."

"Don't apologize! You just got me really excited for what you bought", he purred and winked at her before stretching and letting out a quiet groan at his back pain, mumbling something like 'i'll take more pain pills later'. "So?", he grinned up at her, straightening his skirt, still lightly kicking his legs up. "Where should we go for you? We got so much for me but you still haven't gotten anything."

"For me? I honestly just thought we'd just get you something ‘cause you needed some cheering up." She looked at him with a raised brow but just smiled at that he wanted her to get something to treat herself as well. After all she got herself pretty much only tight shirts and pants that wouldn’t really work in a few days or weeks anymore so it was actually quite a good idea. "If you don’t mind."

"Aw come on. It wouldn't be fair if only I got stuff no matter the reason! Let's just go and find something!" Grinning he moved forward again, pushing the wheels. "I think I saw a punk shop before. Think that would be a good place to look?"

"Sure sounds nice but really there is no need to for me to get something." She let him push the chair on his own since he seemed to do it well on his own for now. "Please lead the way."

He huffed and ignored her comment, looking around to find the shop again. He was stared at while they walked. A man in pastel cutesy clothing? Hell, yet another thing society surely did not accept. He felt himself dying a little at the gazes, only Cheslea’s being there making it better. As he finally found the store he quickly moved up to it and looked inside, gasping excited at all the different cool clothing.

Chelsea didn’t see those glances at Lucio. She loved him for who he was and it didn’t matter if he liked cute things, fighting, dressing up or whatever. Entering the shop she sighed and grinned at the more familiar surrounding, taking in the scent of leather as she let her fingers wander along the fabric of a jacket similar to one she wore when she was younger.

He had honestly never seen so many spikes, black clothes leather and edges in one place before. Touching several clothes like they were extraordinarily special he looked around, letting out excited noises as he found one cool thing after the other. Hell he nearly looked like he was radiating, wearing such soft, light clothes in the middle of all these dark shades of black.

Only now she realized how long it had been that she was in a proper shop before she came to Germany. Most of her clothes were things she found or stole from people or corpses that were left to rot in the outback but this... it was quite nice to see that the world had changed back to normal in some parts of the world but the omnics that passed them every now and then still made her blood boil and remember what had happened in her country. Sighing she took the jacket in a size bigger than she needed before continuing her search, each time taking the things so they were slightly oversized.

He found a wristband, large leather black with a lot of studs and spikes. Taking it with a hum he inspected it closer and waved at her. "Hey, Chelsea! What do you think of this?" While moving to her he also found a long mantle with chains falling down the back and sides and stopped to admire it.

"Whatever you think looks good, take it. ‘Cause I sure as hell will like it as well." Grinning at him she shuffled around the shop some more to grab handfuls of things that weren’t dresses or skirts. For some reason she had never worn a skirt, not even her parents could force her to wear any which she still was proud of and probably where her rebellious behavior took it's origin.

He took down the mantle with a bit of difficulty but somehow managed and got it down. Looking around he ignored all skirts or dresses. It just didn't feel like Chelsea. A jacket he found with large, oversized sleeves was something that would fit him more than her. So instead he just picked other earrings and piercings. He even found something that resembled brass knuckles and quickly took them. Not thinking to find anything else he moved back to the counter and rested his arms, watching her with a loving smile.

A little sad smile was plastered on her face as she looked at all the things she would love to get but couldn’t. She seriously would have loved to buy something more sexy and revealing or just plain tight things that would cling to her body and make her chest look bigger than it was. Sighing she shook her head to get her mind under control again and go back to smiling to not worry him. Since the clothes were oversized she didn’t need to try them and joined Lucio seconds later to pay as well.

He looked through what he had found once more while she was still gone. Brass knuckles, skeleton piercing and earrings, snake piercing, the mantle, the wristband and something he had been really proud to have found. A two layered crop top, black and blue, with bones showing through the ripped parts of the top black. It was a tight fit he'd guess. Maybe a little small even for her which was actually the reason it would fit tight and to that he had been surprised to find fitting underwear a little more her size. He'd show her later. Giggling he waved as she returned to him and stuffed everything back into a bag. "Ohhh looks good what you found there!"

"Glad you like it. Gotta have to see me wearing after all." She stuffed her things into a bag and eyed his bag a bit curious since she wasn’t really watching him taking anything for himself or at least she was with her mind somewhere else. "Oh you found something for yourself as well? Honestly, I didn’t think you would have."

He shook his head and grinned. "No, no. I got something for you. You told me whatever I liked you would surely like too and i guess after you're going to surprise me, i kinda wanted too? It isn't anything special, i'll show you once we're back at home. I hope you didn't mind." He cocked his head to the side and took the bag from her hands to also hang it onto the handle of his wheelchair.

 

"You didn’t have to do that but thank you. I'm sure I'll like it if it's something you picked for me." Giving him a small kiss on the cheek as a 'thank you' she grabbed the handles as best she could and looked at him expectantly. "So where are we going now?"

He had honestly not thought about what to do next. Blushing again at her words he thought about it and shrugged. "Depends on what you want. We could go home already since about…", he looked at a cute little bunny-shaped wristwatch. "Two hours have passed. Maybe a bit more. Or we could walk down the streets and just do whatever if we find something", he smiled. "I want you to decide."

"I am happy just to have you with me. That’s all I want to do, just spend time with you." She thought the best thing for now was to relax since she didn’t want to put to much pressure on her ankle for now and she wanted him to relax some more as well. "How about we go to HQ? Maybe later we could go into the city again if you'd want to."

He nodded and hid his face a little behind the kitten sleeves. "Sounds good. I can push the wheelchair myself, okay? You got so many wounds, don't pressure yourself more." He took a deep breath and put his hands back on the wheels to push them and move forward. "Let's relax at HQ then and think about it later. After all we got all the time in the world."

"I don’t want you to hurt yourself either. If you need help please say so." Quite thankfully she walked next to him, the walk already being relaxing enough on her that she could set a slower pace. "We won’t be able to help them fight sadly. I wish I could at least fulfill the purpose why I'm here."

"Yeah, that is true. We are too wounded to be of any help anymore. As far as i know they wanted to contact more people to come over. Hopefully they did." Thinking he looked up and frowned. "You did do what you were called for. You fought and you protected. There was never a time limit or a measurement for how many fights you'd need to fight. You fought, we won. That is why you were called. No one could know all this crazy stuff would happen." He sighed. "But let's not call it purpose, okay? It makes you sounds like you are an object...I don't really like that..." His voice grew quieter the longer he talked.

"But it's true, isn’t it? With how many people that won’t be able to help they are just back to were they started. Didn’t really do what i was called for so I was basically useless and call it whatever you want that was the reason I was called here. Probably just getting people they can put upfront so they have a body shield for themselves. This fight is getting out of hand. The people here don’t act like a team, they are basically bringing each other closer to suicide to get rid of the ones that are in their way. Groups are forming and they will rip this team apart. I've seen it before so no wonder it will happen here as well." Noticing she was talking too much she shut up and crossed her arms, just blankly staring ahead for the rest of the way.

He bit his lips and gripped the wheels tighter, looking back down as if to concentrate on the way. Her words were true. All of them. He didn't want to admit it but he saw it too. Hell if only this day hadn't happened. That goddamn day that had split them all up. A little blood drop spilled from his lip and he quickly wiped it away. "You're right...you should've seen them all before...before the 'accident'...Overwatch is only a shadow of what it had once been..." Trying a little smile he exhaled deeply. "One good thing has it...I got to meet you."

She cracked a small smile as he mentioned meeting her as a good thing ‘cause frankly, no one would have ever said anything like that to her ever. Turning her head over to look at him she shook her head to block out anything sweet to say about it, an old habit that she had and now that her mood was kinda down she just did it unintentionally. "'Accident'? What happened?"

"Wait, have you not heard?" Honestly confused he looked up at her and slowly lightened his grip on the wheels. "Well...i can't give you the exact details...I don't know everything myself. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were pretty much the founders of Overwatch. They were best buddies, you know?" He grinned before his expression turned serious again. "But slowly Gabriel and other members of our team just...I don't know...grew colder, distant, you know what I mean?" He sighed before continuing. "One day on a mission something happened and a big explosion disrupted all our plans. That day Gabriel and other members disappeared, Jack was claimed to be dead, Ana lost an eye and disappeared too and Reinhardt was the only one left. Only years later it came out that Jack and Ana had survived but since then, Jack is cold and distant and Ana...she never talks about what happened that day...I really don't know what did but...it must have been terrible…"

"I didn’t know. I never really cared for Overwatch before. I knew it was there but when I heard they teamed up with omnics I just didn’t care anymore. Never thought I'd be joining here." Chelsea listened to him before just shrugging. It didn’t matter to her if she sounded cold or anything towards what good it does for equal rights but after her life being destroyed by those damned machines she didn’t give a damn.

"Of course, that makes sense then." He cleared his throat and quickly snapped back to getting control over himself. "Honestly, I was really interested in Junkertown and the Australian Omnic Crisis though. Read everything I could. Honestly, I always wanted to go there. Would never have expected someone from out there to join us. Especially the Queen, i mean, you! I'm really lucky to have witnessed this", he hummed, a smile slowly creeping it's way up his face. He didn't really hear out of her words how much she despised Omnics and rather thought she just didn't like them which was quite common still though he of course did not support that mindset.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd join either. I really just came here to try to tease Jamison a bunch but really, I think I mostly just rather think I helped his mental state getting worse." Chelsea tightened her grip on herself with gritted teeth, she probably was being one of the people that still treated him 'nicely' which was sad to begin with. A little bit she felt sorry for him, not really for the way people treated him but that these people that should be his friends just didn’t even give a fuck if he was still there or not.

"Jamie...?" He took a deep breath. He hadn't actually heard that much about what had happened the past days. He would never have said Jamison was his friend, at that time his crimes had seemed to intolerable for him. Well, they still were but with the Queen at his side and after all those years researching, he started tolerating it. All he had seen and heard was that the smaller Junker had been bruised badly, disappeared for a short while and attempted suicide. Gods, now that he thought about how he was getting treated here...he started going over all he knew and chewed on his lip. "Not only you...we all did..." Looking up with wide eyes he stared into hers unblinking. "Have you seen him the past days? Or heard of him? Anything about him?"

"Of course not. I have my own problems and honestly... I would love to help him kill himself just to not have him suffer anymore. People would just break him again and he just looks like he would just attempt suicide again." It was pityful that she could just say this without flinching or feeling bad in the slightest. Life sucked and she knew that she couldn’t even help if she wanted to anyways. "But let Jamie be him now. I won’t stop him if he'd really want to end his life he has all rights to do that", was all she said before falling silent again as they reached HQ. She didn’t want to continue speaking her mind. Her mind was going numb and just let her mouth do the talking and that was quite bad. Mostly hiding what she really thought about all the time wasn’t good since she especially had doubts in herself and felt like she was going to die anyways any time soon that she returned to her town. Taking the handles of the chair she pushed him to their room and apologized quietly before she laid down on her side, kicking off her boots.

He stayed quiet until they were in their room, thinking about what she had said. Slowly standing up he walked a few steps to get the painkillers. Taking out four he gritted his teeth and looked at her. "You're kind...in your own way." While trying to down two more pills he added a quiet, 'though I don't think it's the right way' to himself. He knew he was naive for it but he wanted to believe that everyone had hope and that no one deserved death. It was his believe, though probably just a very optimistic wishful view. He stuck with it.

Giving him a grunt in response at his she just threw her arm over her face to let him do it alone, only listening to the noises he made occasionally. Maybe she shouldn’t have accepted to come here despite not having met Lucio this way. She just didn’t belong here.

Even with quiet people it was noticeable when they were unusually quiet. Lucio frowned at how defeated she looked and sighed, not sure what to do. "Hey, do you mind music?" His voice was quiet to not disturb the silence too much as he stood there, hugging himself, his eyes resting on her.

"Do whatever." Just laying there she wished to sleep, pass out or litterally do everything other than be in her situation. Which made it worse was that she was dragging him down with her. He didn’t do anything wrong, shouldn’t have to put up with this. In the end they would just drag each other down ‘till none of them knew what to do.

He nodded and put on quiet remixes via the stereo. The music was quiet, low volume, just a little background noise that slightly cheered him up. Moving over to her he carefully climbed over here and laid down next to her on the other side, pulling his hands close to his body and snuggling up to her side, not sure if he was allowed to cuddle her or not so instead he just stayed as close as she would allow him to.

Glancing over at him she thought about it for a moment if she should return the affection before finally turning towards him and carefully putting her arm around him to hold him close, moving down a bit so she could press her face into his chest.

Letting out a surprised noise he happily adjusted once she pushed into his chest. Pulling his arms out under her grip he moved one to wrap it around her neck while his other hands was in her hair, tracing the braided part and gently stroking the shaved sides. "Thank you for the clothing, Chelsea, and for cheering me up", he whispered down to her with the faintest of smiles.

"I'm just trying my best to cheer you up is all. I hate to see you sad", she said muffled as she snuggled closer to him with a sigh.

Letting out a happy noise that joined together with the quiet jiggling of the bells he closed his eyes and took in her warmth. He wasn't tired, this was just too relaxing, no matter the serious subject before. Damn, he just loved this woman so much. She didn't like to be seen that way, but hell she was precious.

"How can I even make you this happy? You know me by now, you know what I do for a living and yet you still look at me like this." This time she lifted her head so she was looking at him as she talked, her expression being a mix of happiness, confusion and a tiny bit of self hate and insecurity. "Why can you just like ..this?" She gestured at herself before dropping her hand on his waist to play with the fabric of his skirt. "I just don’t get it."

Surprised he gave her a kiss on the forehead, opened his eyes and gave her a smile worthy of a lovesick idiot. "Because you are beautiful, independent, strong, a survivor, kind, caring, protective..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You've been through so much and yet you are here and can say that you worked your way up out of all of that! You have your faults but we all do so it's forgivable." Moving his hip up more into her touch he moved his other hand to her neck too so both rested loosely on her back. "You've shown me a completely different world since you've been here. You radiate the aura of a true queen! Every time i'm brought down you do your best to cheer me up and in this dangerous situation, you didn't leave me and still cared for me more than you did for yourself. I don't understand why you should not be lovable." A faint red hue dusted his cheeks by now as he bowed down more to give her another kiss, this time on her lips.

 

"God...I really don’t deserve you. You are way too sweet." Chelsea leaned up to return the kiss with a sweet smile as she listened to his words, knowing everything he said was true. Her heart skipped a beat and she honestly wouldn’t believe those things if they weren’t said by him but this was perfect. Having the one she loved the most and could call her family, which was more the case than she liked, but now she could just have this moment and forget about her worries. Gently deepening the kiss she kept things slow and let Lucio lead her through it, letting him pull away whenever he needed to.

He just giggled happily as an answer, all his sadness and worry melting away due to the kiss. It was nice how slow but passionate she kissed him and he couldn't help but move into it. Since he didn't want to pull away he tried to keep from breathing but failed ultimately and slowly pulled away from her, panting for air. Purring he looked down at her before glancing to the bags for a second. "Hey, Chelsea? When am I going to know what you bought me?" Yeah, he was impatient and it probably sounded snobbish but he was just too excited to receive a present from his loved one that he felt uncomfortable every second not knowing what it was.

Her chest was rising and falling a bit faster than usual as she was trying to keep her breathing as normal as possible after the kiss. Rolling her eyes at the impatience of her lover as he eyed the bag she gave him one last quick kiss before getting to her feet to get the bag for him and hand it over. "You can have it now but I don’t know if you like it is the problem. Let's see if you do."

He clasped his hands together excitedly and slowly pulled the dress and accessories out of the bag. His eyes widened and his mouth stood open as he pulled out inch by inch of the different coloured fabrics, the golden lines glimmering in the dim light. Letting out a quiet 'wow' he splayed it out on the bed and softly slid his hands over the fabric, feeling the softness. Admiring only the dress at first he quickly went to inspecting the cute little stockings as well as the hairbands and clips that had cute little designs on them. Feeling himself tearing up a little he didn't know where to look first and switched to glance between the different parts, admiring what he saw.

Settling back she eyed him with a smile that widened the more she saw him examining what she had got for him and folded her hands together in her lap without saying a word to let him take as long as he wanted. The only sound she made was a sound of relieve and the sound of shifting sheets as she moved around to get more comfortable.

Carefully he loosened the bow holding his dreads together and unclipped the bobby pins, taking them out. Pulling the rings off too he piled them all and slowly got rid of the pullover, careful to not hurt his back. Throwing the pullover so it landed on a chair he started working on the skirt and slowly slid it off, his stockings too while he was at it until he remained only with the mask, choker and boxers. Pulling the mask off too he pulled the surprise clothes closer and put on the stockings first, then wriggled around to throw the dress over. A little tricky with the choker that jiggled like crazy at all the movement but doable. Once done he straightened it and worked on tying his hair together again with the fitting hairband and clipping the hairpins in, also putting the rings back on and shuffled around to put the unnecessary accessories away on a desk so they wouldn't break. Turning back to her he again he straightened his clothes, checked his hair and sat back down, giving her a shy look and playing with the choker. "Well...how do I look?"

"No one will ever see you in this. This is just for me." Possessively she scouted closer to him and took his hands as she looked him over. The dress fit him perfectly, just like she imagined he looked absolutely adorable and she didn’t want to share her lover like this with anyone. Her eyes finally settled on his, a light blush on her cheeks as she took in how perfect Lucio just was, how lucky she was to have him for herself. "You are all mine~"

"If you want to have it all for yourself...no one will see me like this", he whispered grinning and pressed his legs together a little more, biting his lip. He felt like burning up at her sweet possessiveness. "Thank you for it, dear. I love it", he quietly added while starting to play around with one of the pins in his hair embarrassed.

"Thank you, dear, and really, you don’t have to thank me since this is a treat for me as well~" She gave him a kiss as a 'reward' for being obedient and placed her hand on his thigh to rub it lightly. As she did so she let her eyes wander to the other bags, which got her kinda curious to what he got for her and she slowly removed her hands from him to get all of them to put them down beside the bed "Well? Aren’t i going to get something as well?"

Getting thrown back to reality he bit his lip and slowly stood up to get his surprise bag. Being quite confident before he now got really shy and a little insecure at the thought of her might hating it. "I just thought it'd look amazing on you! I just...just hope you like it..." Chewing on his lip he stayed in front of the bed, eyeing her cautiously while hugging himself in an attempt to feel more confident.

"We'll see." Shuffling through the bag she let her fingers first move along the fabric before pulling the clothing items out and put them on her lap to smooth it out so she could look at it better. As she eyed the top alone she bit her lip lightly, a small smile on her lips. That top was’nt really going to cover much but she guessed that’s what it was there for as she pulled out the matching underwear. With a grin she got up with her back to him and took off her clothes to try on what he had bought for her. She took her sweet time undressing to make a bit of a show for him without pushing it too far and hurried up putting on the new clothing items before taking a seat on the bed again. She wasn’t sitting for long tho and went to lay on her side, smiling at him for a few seconds before sliding her hand along the crop top. "Well? What do you think?"

Yep, he went crazy at her show. His hands moved from hugging himself to gripping into the skirt of his dress as he couldn't get his eyes off of her. Yeah, he had believed her to look beautiful in it but this, this just was perfect. Way better than he could have ever imagined. He silently praised himself for buying it and moved back closer to sit on the bed, his gaze fixed on her while he fiddled with the different layers of fabric. "You look gorgeous…"

Her hand movements stopped after a bit and let it rest on her chest, her eyes fixed onto him as she shifted around to sit up. Seeing him enjoying himself she tried to push it further by crawling towards him and resting her head on his shoulder purring. "I'm glad i look good to you. I love it as well, thank you."

He tensed up for a second shyly before moving his hand to run it through her hair. Mumbling an embarrassed 'no need to thank me' he glanced down her body and heated up at her barely covered chest that seemed even bigger in the tight top. Whispering 'I love you' he gave her a kiss on the shaved part of her hair.

Giggling she glanced at him but didn’t do more as he let his eyes wander along her body, making her squirm around slightly. "Love you too", she said softly as she gently pressed her body to his as she cuddled him and gave him small kisses.

He giggled lightly at the kisses he was showered in and carefully pushed her down so she laid on the soft mattress facing him. Sitting down on top of her he spread his legs to sit more comfortably, his dress getting pushed up slightly to reveal even more of his legs. Not giving a damn about his back anymore since it was already way better than in the beginning and he had a few painkillers in he bowed down and started sucking on her neck lightly to leave a small hickey.

Her breath came out shaky as he sucked on her skin and she closed her eyes as her hands wandered carefully along his sides and back. She'd let him have control over her ‘till he didn’t want it anymore or when she just wanted to help a bit as well which wasn’t going to happen soon.  
Smiling aroused he seductively and slowly pulled his dress' skirt up until his crotch was just barely covered, his legs bare except for the stockings. Moving his hands up he traced up his waist and chest to his neck and ran them through his hair, pulling at the hairband to pull it off, his hair falling down his back as it was gone. Moving his hands back down he gently started to rock his hips against her, his hands playing with the hem of his skirt.

Chelsea peaked her eyes open when she felt him letting go of her and almost wanted to complain but the complains died in her throat when she saw him using his hands to make a show for her by rubbing his hands along his body. Biting her lip she had to suppress the urge to grab him and just push him down but she kept from it.

Moving his hips gradually faster and harder he straightened his back and slowly tied the hairband around his choker so it loosely hung down his chest and moved with his actions, the bell jiggling louder the rougher he acted. The top of his dress slowly slipped down a little, exposing his shoulder to the cold air as he let his mouth open to let his moans out.

Tempted to push her hips up into his she did just that to get some more pleasure as well and grinned at him as she pressed him further down on herself. "You are beautiful", she said the least lusty she could as she ground her hips up into his, hands still gripping tight onto him.

"Thank you, my dear", he breathed out and started playing with his chest, pushing his slight pecs together and fondling himself up to make even more of a show for her. She had been the one to do all the work before, now it was his time to return the favor. "I'm just trying my best for you!", he added smiling, interrupted by breathy moans, his pleasure amplified by her slight help.

"You are too kind for me~" She let her hands fall from his waist on the sheets but kept pushing up against him to at least help in some way as she watched him moving around on top of her. "I couldn’t wish for anything better right now."

Encouraged even more by her words he bit his lip and moved one hand down to push the dress' skirt up more so his underwear was revealed. Pushing his hand inside he pulled his underwear down a little so a bit of his dick was revealed while pumping up and down with his hand, his other hand fondling his chest, the bell jiggling. He got closer with every movement of his hip and already nearly got tipped over as he started touching himself too.

Quietly she just watched him moving on top of her before she grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed. "Aren’t you a selfish little thing? Just sitting on top of me and using me to get off." Leaning in close to his neck she licked over it as she spoke and slid her hand up his skirt. "I guess I have to be the one that takes the lead from here, hm?"

He whined at first at the sudden loss of pleasure as he was pushed down but quickly spread his legs underneath her so she could move her hand freely. He closed his eyes at the raspy feel of her tongue against his skin and only glanced back down as it had left him. Whispering a quiet 'yes' and adding in a silent 'please' seconds after he squirmed around a little for pleasure, whining for it.

"Then tell me what you want me to do to you. I wanna hear it." She purred as she cupped his crotch to rub him through his underwear and went back to licking and kissing along his neck ‘till she left marks on him, showing even more who he belonged to.

He let out a pleased noise as she finally started touching him and moved his hip up a little into her touch. Not to deny, he was a little disappointed to only feel her hand through the fabric but he'd take whatever he could gladly. His mind was in a bit of a state of haze as he tried to form the words to answer her question. "Touch me...make me feel good…", he moaned quietly and added a quiet 'please', his arms resting on his chest as he fiddled with the fabric, expectant to whatever she would do to him.

 

"Good boy." Moving her other hand under his skirt as well she slipped off his underwear but didn’t dare to touch anything else he wore. She wanted to see him like this for her own pleasure. "How about I show you how good it feels to have something inside of you? I promise I won’t be rough on you, at least not at first."

Grinning as she praised him he let out a relaxed sigh as the way too tight boxers left him. A bit confused at first at what she meant he nodded still, panting and longing for pleasure. Having something inside him...he never tried it before but just the thought of it got him riled up more. He guessed it would hurt at first which was why he was glad she promised to be gentle, at least at first. Pressing 'show me' through his teeth he eyed her closely and spread his legs a little more.

"Oh I will." Humming she pulled her hands away from him and got up to walk over to the shelf she put her things into and pulled out a strap-on as well as some lube before returning to him. For now she put it aside and poured some lube on her fingers before bowing down to kiss him. "Just relax and tell me if something is bothering you."

He shivered a little nervous under her touch and was glad to have the distraction of her mouth on his. As much as he wanted this, he couldn't deny that he was a little scared and nervous. Pressing up into the kiss he licked along them and breathed heavily into it.

"Keep your legs spread. It'll be easier", she mumbled as she slid her fingers along his entrance in slow motions ‘till she felt him relaxing enough so she could push one of her fingers inside, waiting for his reactions before doing more.

He let out a quiet yelp at the sudden intrusion and tensed up for a second before letting out a shaky breath and nodding for her to keep going. He honestly had the urge to close his legs a bit but forced them to stay open at her advice.l

She kept showering him with kisses as she, as carefully as she could, moved her finger inside him. This could take some time but heck she wouldn’t pressure him into anything just ‘cause she wanted it. With everyone else she wouldn’t care but for him she tried to be patient.

It didn't take him as long as expected to adjust to it and it didn't take long until he moved one hand down to his dick to touch himself a little. It helped him relax a bit and not to deny, now that it was starting to go from weird to pleasurable he wanted more. "You can add more", he moaned and breathed heavily underneath her touch, his other hand finding his way to his mouth.

As he gave her the 'ok' she pushed another finger inside him, not moving them for a short moment before pulling them out and pushing them faster back inside. She was glad he adjusted to it this fast so she could get faster to what she was aiming for, her free hand shoved down into her own underwear as well so she could get some pleasure as well.

Starting to suck on his fingers he moved slightly into her touch and stroked himself faster, but sloppier. Soon he had adjusted to a second finger a bit too well, the handling getting rougher though pleasing him. "Please, more." Anyone else would probably call him slutty but he really wanted this bad. He longed for this pleasure and glanced over to the strap on. He surely wasn't loosened enough for it yet but just imagining it going inside him let his throat escape a whiny moan.

For now she obeyed his orders and shoved her third finger inside her, way rougher than the others before and moved it immediately just as fast as the others were. She continued pumping her fingers up inside the both of them for some time before she withdrew her hands all at ones, suppressing a whine herself as the pleasure left her too.

He whined loudly and abruptly stopped moaning, only left with ragged breathing, looking at her confused, hand slowly pulling out of his mouth, covered in spit. This was the second time in a row he had been stopped from pleasure so shortly before tipping over the edge and he didn't appreciate it. Silently begging for pleasure he squirmed around, watching her, hoping for her to do absolutely anything to him that he could finally find what he had been longing for for so long.

"Don’t look at me like that. I know what you want and you will get it", she spoke before licking over her fingers and slipping her panties off. Shortly after her underwear was kicked aside and she was reaching for the strap-on to put it on herself. "Are you sure you can take it? Don’t want to push you after all." Intentionally she didn’t immediately get to what he wanted to watch him squirming around, wanting to hear him beg for her to fuck him into the mattress.

Tears shot up to his eyes at the tease as he slowly kept stroking himself, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "I can take it, I promise! Please just..." He let out a shaky breath and arched his back up a little, switching his glance from the strap on up to Chelsea and back. "Please just fuck me...I want you, Chelsea. I want you bad. You know I can take it...stop teasing...I just want it inside me..." He let out another shaky moan at the unexpected pleasure of the embarrassment of actually having to beg for what he wanted though it was actually so obvious.

"Such a little slut~" She smiled at him sweetly to try to hide her smirk but gave in and grabbed the lube again to slick up the strap-on for him, taking her sweet time with it since she loved to see him so needy. "Hmmmm, I don’t know if you deserve it yet..." Humming in thought she cocked her head left and right with the same smile.

He blushed hard at her commentary to his response but hell if she was wrong. He was but that didn't keep him from wanting more. Sitting up with a lot of effort he slid his hand from his dick to his ass and pushed two fingers inside himself, scissoring himself and pushing them in deep to prepare himself farther tho his movements were way sloppier than hers. Slowly crawling into her direction he looked pleading, the bell jiggling and hanging down from the choker. "Please, Chelsea...I can't take it much longer...please don't make me wait." He let out a loud moan as he accidentally brushed against his g-spot, his legs trembling even harder, ready to give in to his weight.

At first surprised by the action she quickly switched back to grinning as he was desperately fucking himself on his fingers as long as she would allow it. Groaning at the show he made for him she couldn’t help but grab him by his shoulders and push him down onto the bed again, forcefully making him pull his fingers out. "I never said you should touch yourself. I think you need a punishment for being such a slut, dear~" Sliding her hands from his shoulders to his waist she grabbed him tightly and pushed up inside him.

All the words and air died in his throat as she pushed inside him, pain taking over the first moment, nearly unbearable so that tears fell down his cheeks and he bit his lip hard. It was nothing like three fingers. It was way bigger and filled him completely, the rough handling having him see stars as he tried to give her a response in words but failed, only a choked groan escaping his mouth.

Seeing the tears she stopped and showered his face with little kisses to help him calming down, looking at him slightly worried. "Hey are you ok? Did I push you too far for now?" Torn between actions she loosened her grip on him and cupped his face with her hands instead. She didn’t know if she should apologize, pull out or be silent anymore so she did nothing besides trying to not make him upset.

He weakly shook his head and gripped onto her shoulder, trying to get his ragged breathing under control he took deep breaths and wiped the tears away, giving her a cheeky grin. It was really sweet how she switched personas the instead he seemed to not be doing well no more. "I'm...fine. You can move." The pain slowly ebbed off and left him with this full feeling that wasn't even half bad. He guessed that while now the pain wasn't as bad she could move. It couldn't get worse now, what he guessed. Moving up he pressed a needy kiss on her lips and deepened it to reassure her to keep going.

Still a bit unsure she this time tried being careful, kissing him back while she rocked her hips but kept her eyes open to see if he was in pain and needed to stop despite what he was telling her. All she hoped was that he wouldn’t take a bad experience from this and wouldn’t want to try new things with her anymore but for now it seemed to be ok, or so she hoped.

It was still painful when she moved though she was careful but he just gritted his teeth and relaxed as much as he could, moving both hand up to Chelsea’s back to claw into it. Hissing at the pain at first he slowly visibly relaxed and breathed a bit slower, sighing at the pain leaving him and getting replaced by pleasure. He slowly stopped digging his nails into her skin and left his arms loosely wrapped around her neck, concentrating on the feeling inside him, silently moaning and groaning.

She kept up the slow pace even when he seemed to relax. She wouldn’t do anything anymore without his consent to be sure she wouldn’t ruin this for him. The only thing she still did without him telling her if it was ok or not was kissing him and leaving small kissing bruises on his upper body.

Now that the pain was only a slight sting in the background he could feel the slow pace being less than not enough and whined silently, pushing himself down more on the toy, moaning louder again as she gave so much attention to his upper body. "You can move faster…", he pressed out as he longingly pushed down again and slightly moved against her.

"If it's too fast say so please", she mumbled against his skin as she pulled her hips back before snapping them forward, beginning to set a faster pace to please him. She couldn’t feel the pleasure or if she was too forceful even when he told her it was fine.

 

He wanted to respond with something cool but as the pleasure took over he was left only able to nod, his breathing speeding up again as he let out a loud moan, throwing his head back. Drool found it's way out his mouth as he started moving against her, the bell jiggling like crazy at the fast movement. Pressing out a quiet 'faster' and 'harder' through the moans he squirmed around underneath her trying to find the perfect position for this.

Seeing him so lost in pleasure she kept going with her hard and fast pace, quickening it by his request further. Her nails dug into his skin as she whispered sweet nothings to him as well as praise, telling him how much she loved him and that she was so happy that he tried to go with whatever she requested, underlining every word with another kiss or a mark.

He tried uttering how much he loved her as well and to thank her but it was stuttered and mumbled, broken through moans and breathing. Moving one hand back down to his dick he very sloppily started stroking himself, rubbing the tip roughly to add to the pleasure. As if he wasn't stimulated enough he found his g-spot again and squirmed around a bit more so Chelsea was now directly hitting it. His mind felt coated in honey and sugar right now, slow and numb, only focused on the pleasure and on his girlfriend’s words. His eyes were unfocused by now, tears streaming down his cheeks at the overstimulation together with drool, choked moans finding their way out his throat as he dug into the covers, helpless under Chelsea’s hands. He was really close to release now and arched his back more.

As she saw him getting closer and closer to his release by the way he acted she sat up and used all of her strength to help him reach what he was looking for since they had started. Panting from the effort she put behind her movements she kept her eyes on him to watch every little detail of how he looked like underneath her and silently cursed she couldn’t record this and keep it for herself. "Come on ,baby. Cum for me~", she purred loudly, hating and loving how wet all this made her.

As if on command Lucio came the instant she asked for him to do it and was left panting, chest rising and falling rapidly as it got covered in his cum. He had a bit stored up and released a lot of his seed on his chest, a few drops landing on his chin and cheek. Letting go of his dick he let his hands fall to the side and only slowly, just barely noticeable rocked against her to ride out his orgasm. He had screamed out her name as he came and was now blinking to regain focus with the tears still having his vision blurred.

Satisfied beyond what she had hoped for she rocked her hips for some time longer before she pulled out of him. He was positively wrecked that he probably wouldn’t even want to get up for some time so she slid off the strap-on and got up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom to wipe him clean as he relaxed and regained his breathing. Smiling she lifted his head to place it on her lap to move her hand through his hair while she started to wash the cum off of his face.

He snuggled up to her a bit closer, grinning like an idiot and blushing, his breathing slowly being more normalized. The cold wet towel felt good on his heated skin and he sighed at the sensation, wiping his eyes to get a clearer view on her. "That was...goddamn amazing!" He somehow felt super energized and totally exhausted at the same time, his voice cracking for a second so he had to clear his throat.

"I'm glad you"ve enjoyed it", she spoke softly and continued to wash him off for a bit longer before she put the cloth aside, hand resting on his cheek. Even though she was feeling uncomfortable she couldn’t help but to push her needs aside to love him instead, giving him all of her attention.

He hummed at all this affection he got but frowned as a realization hit him. Squirming around a little he cupped her hand on his cheek and looked up. "You didn't cum yet...I had all the fun for myself..." Damn, he only noticed that now he should have cared for her needs sooner.

Shaking her head she pushed him back down to make him continue relaxing. "I'm fine with it. Don’t worry about me, ok? My goal was to make you happy." Trying to make him get his mind off of their current conversation she laid him down more comfortably and slipped her panties back on, squirming around a bit uncimfortable but didn’t complain otherwise.

Slowly nodding he regained his grin and watched her. "I promise! Next time i'll repay the favor!" He was pouting just a bit and felt his legs trembling a little. He better not try to stand up right now so instead he just pushed his head into the mattress and covered his crotch a little more with the soft fabrics of the dress.

"If you say so." She laid down next to him with a sigh and threw her arm around him to pull him closer. The work she put behind it tired him out kinda and he looked done as well so she snuggled him as she pressed him to her chest.

He hummed happily as an answer and closed his eyes. Didn't take him long to drift away with his girlfriend's warmth lulling him in and the exhaustion from taking it in first time.


	30. Chapter 30

Outside of the door Mercy was just as tired due to the time but also quite excited for what was to come. Fiddling with the hem of her lab coat she hugged a few files, holding them close to her chest while as quietly as she could sneaking down the hallways.

Sombra had been in the base for hours now, just silently observing Angela up close to Moira's request. Keeping her arms crossed as she followed her close behind she sighed and looked at the people that walked past her or she heard talking. Still invisible she tapped her on the shoulder and tried getting her attention this way, without talking.

Angela jumped and dropped a few files, quickly bowing down to grab and pick them up, her eyes shooting around to find who had touched her. As she saw no one it was safe to assume that Sombra was here. Finally she would get out of this dirty trash hole. Patting dust of her coat she nodded barely visible and slowed down walking a little, not sure how she was gonna be lead and to where.

Seeing Angela immediately understanding what was going on she led her outside after taking the papers from her to put them down somewhere, briefly scanning them beforehand and stayed invisible ‘till they reached the location she led her. With a sigh she popped her back and grinned at her as she stalked over to a car that was parked there. "Let's go. We don’t have time to waste."

"Yes, of course." Nodding she hurried over to Sombra and eyed the car. She hoped to see Moira in it, waiting for her and moved in slowly, her attention only partly with the one getting her.

After getting in the car and watching her she reached behind herself and tossed some neatly folded clothes and another bottle of this weird liquid she received days before in her lap. "Moira wanted you to have them but I guess I let her do the talking from now on", Sombra mumbled as she opened up a screen and swiped it over into Angela's view before starting up the engine to drive them to their HQ. As soon as the screen was in place in front of her it turned itself on, starting a live chat with an already grinning Moira in the frame. "Hello there, Angela. I'm glad you've decided to join us."

Unsure of what she should do with the items received she quickly lit up seeing Moira’s face, finally able to speak to her, no matter how. "Of course I would join! After all...I can see you, Moira." She couldn't hold back her excitement, her eyes sparkling as she bowed further towards the screen as if to see more of her beloved if she did that.

"Such an obedient girl for me~", Moira purred and smirked for a second before going back to smiling calm, picking up her cup of coffee to take a sip. Sombra rolled her eyes at that and put her earbuds into her ears so she wouldn’t have to listen. "I'm sure Sombra has already given you the things I ordered her to give you? You should know how to take the mixture I made for you and I hope you like those clothes. I took special care deciding what to get you." Moving her unoccupied hand up she stroked the side of the screen.

She nodded and searched around her lab coat if she had a syringe with her or not. Victoriously she pulled out the one still left there from last time and put it aside, her cheeks dusted a slight red at the praise. As Moira even stroked the screen she let out a quiet giggle, pressed her legs together and held a hand up to her cheek, nuzzling into it as if it was Moira's, humming. Now looking at the clothes one on one she glanced back to Moira for a second and looked questioning. "Should I change right here? And what about this?”, she held up the bottle. "Should I take it right away?"

"Take half the dose from last time now and then one again once you are here. It isn’t as strong as last time so you shouldn’t really feel anything besides a slight numbness in your veins", she briefly explained and shrugged lightly. "You can put them on now or when you reach the base. I think you should get rid of your old working clothes soon as well." Setting the cup down she put her head on it as she eyed her with something similar to adoration while she kept moving her fingers along the screen. "I can’t wait how all of this is affecting you in the future.”

She breathed out a quiet 'I understand' and started working on her belt to slowly slide the jeans of. "It will affect me all for the better. I promise." Now working on her shirt she slowly slid it of, wriggling around lightly to get it off better, the lab coat slowly sliding down her shoulders with it. Now sitting only in her underwear she pressed her legs together a bit more and bit her lip, moving the syringe to her arm. She didn't even bind anything around her arm this time and only groaned as the needle pushed through her skin, wriggling around a little, intent on showing off her body to Moira as long as she could to earn just any kind of praise or reaction.

Moira watched her silently but clearly satisfied by the show she got, eyes wandering from her face down her body before moving back up to her arm. If everything was working out how she planned it, Angela should soon be able to get rid of her calidus staff which would make her way more affective in combat. As she pulled the needle out she immediately looked at Sombra who was glancing out the window to have none of what they were doing. "Hopefully she did what she was told to already", Moira mumbled,seemingly unaffected by Angelas’ body.

Mercy couldn't help but pout as Moira's attention went from her to the driver and quickly moved in a little closer to the screen again. Throwing the syringe away she shivered for a second as the cold made it's way up her arms and quickly took the clothing to slowly put it on, taking her time sliding the fabric over her curves, pulling on it to let the fabric snap back on her skin with a seductive expression, her hand slightly tracing her curves.

Raising a brow at her she smiled knowingly but played dumb in an attempt to make her try harder. That was always one thing Moira just loved about her, her perfect body. Unlike her Angela actually had a fairly big chest and a nice figure.

It was like Moira's eyes were burning through her skin, as if her smile mocked her that she wasn't doing enough. Putting up a lusty smile she felt the world fading around her to a black state until all she could see was the screen with Moira's face on it. She pushed up her bra a little so her boobs jiggled underneath the tight pullover, moving one hand down to her crotch, sliding her nails along the skinny black pants before resting back on her crotch, slowly rubbing along it while her other hand found it's way into her mouth which was open so she could stick out her tongue and seductively lick along her fingers and soak them as she let out quiet moans, her eyes always focused on Moira.

Luckily, through years of hiding feelings and trying to be professional about every situation, she could hide how much she enjoyed this but kept up a small smile. "You are beautiful. I can’t wait to see you in person again." Fiddling with her sleeves she fidgeted slightly as she took a glance down on herself and sighed a bit. It was stupid but sometimes she just wanted to not be looking like a walking corpse.

The small praise felt like the world to her and she sucked on her fingers harder, viciously rubbing herself through the pants that now somehow felt even tighter. With a muffled moan she came shortly after and slowly retreated her hand to lick her fluids from it, not noticing Moira's 'insecurities'. "When are we gonna be there...? When can I see you?" Her voice was longing and lusty, broken through her panting.

Before Moira could answer her Sombra turned off the screen annoyed and glanced over at her, taking out one of the earbuds. "You might be on our team now but that doesn’t mean that I will watch you two having phone sex right next to me. You will get to see her in an hour anyways so just behave ‘till then or go to the backseat." She wasn’t really annoyed, well minus her having to spend her free day getting Moira's new plaything was one thing but having to deal with them already lusting over each other was too much. Heck she still wasn’t done taking care of the work she had given her but that’s what you get for losing bets.

Her hands dropped back on her lap as the image of her beloved faded to black. She wasn't sure if she should tear the driving woman apart or silently build up a grudge against her. Since Moira seemed to think highly of Sombra she decided for the latter, huffed, crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked outside the window, just evading to look at the hacker. Back at HQ Soldier was quietly sipping on black coffee, reading some kind of newspaper in the dining Hall, unaware of Angela's disappearance.

"Don’t look at me like that. Shit, soon you can just lay back and have her stuffing her tongue or whatever up inside you so don’t be like that. You should be thankful I help her to get you out of there this easily", Sombra spoke before putting the earbud back in. A second doctor was great but she still wasn’t all too sure if they would still concentrate on work when they were together. Troy was like he wasn’t there even, always just appearing in random locations from time to time and now wasn’t different, now he had just entered the dinning hall to grab a drink as he saw Jack sitting there and immediately walked over to him after getting a drink. "You mind some company?", he asked, still standing as he waited for an answer.

Jack couldn't help a small smile as he heard Troy's voice and put the newspapers down to look up at him. "There's always room for you here. No need to ask." Grinning he gestured for him to sit down and took his cup in both hands. "We couldn't find you anywhere though we searched all over. Where were you?" It wasn't meant to come over forceful or rude he was just...interested.

As soon as he was given the 'ok' to sit down, he did and nodded as a small 'thank you'. "I am just not really around people since the incident in Australia, also ‘cause of him I try and stay out of this business." He wasn’t directly answering where he went but hoped it was answer enough for him. If he gave him a valid reason he would even answer the question honestly but he didn’t see one. "I can tell why you needed new people, things don’t seem to go to well." He was calmer with just him around. It felt natural around another older soldier.

Jack just nodded. There were people he accepted evading answers from and some he didn't. Troy was definitely one of the ones who could give him evading answers and he didn't give a damn. He guessed with 'him' he meant Junkrat but didn't bother to ask further. Instead he sighed and stirred his cup around a little. "Yeah. We all have a private life and family to take care off, our image is bad on the outside...well cleaned, but still...there is Talon going after us...we needed help here badly from someone like you. I am just glad you came over."

"I can tell you are a professional. You know what you are doing. I like that. It shows that someone takes responsibility for what others fuck up and make shit right", Troy grinned, a rarity since he lost his family, but did nonetheless. "Maybe with someone like you things wouldn’t have gone so wrong in the past." Intentionally he looked over the part about him being thankful for him being here, really, he just came because of Chelsea, who he saw more as family now than Jamie ever could be. "You do your best making Overwatch look better like it has in the past. I'm sure you can be the one to do that."

All this praise he received had Jack confident. After Gabe had disappeared he had been searching for someone to fill the void in his life. Maybe finally he had found that person in Troy? Well, he would try later. Just...talk him up a little more. "You are giving me too much praise. I couldn't do it without my trusted aids like Ana or Angela. Those two are truly helping me on this." Taking a deep breath and a few more sips, nearly burning his tongue he continued: "It is hopeful thinking that we can restore the image but I am sure as well going to try. People need something to believe in after all and in this rough times Overwatch is the right organisation to be put their trust in."

"I am not praising you too much. I am only telling you what I think of your work and organisation." Troy finished his drink and took off his tactical visor for the first time since he had been there in Germany. He felt comfortable enough to not constantly wear his armor around him and relax without feeling threatened.

Jack mumbled a quiet 'yes, of course' and was about to down his coffee but instead spit it out on the floor, coughing like a madman and hitting his chest to free it. Seeing Troy's face was unexpected...in a good way. Though unexpected when he had just wanted to drink his coffee. Uttering an apology he got up and found a towel to clean his mess before returning to sit down, slight embarrassment hitting him. He was a bit older now, that he couldn't deny. He just hoped Troy wouldn't be too disgusted and just put it on the tab of his age as well. Like he was sick or something. Clearing his throat he started speaking again. "How long will you stay with us still?"

He was stunned to say the least about the reaction but just laughed it off and helped him cleaning up. He didn’t think too much into this and instead just gave him a pat on the back as some sort of help. "That depends on how long I am needed and what further jobs you have to offer for me. It's been a while to work in a team but under the right lead I don’t see a problem", he answered honestly and folded his hands.

"It would be wishful thinking that Talon would not attack again so that is always a job offered. I can not coordinate yet when the next attack is going to start so I can't give you an exact job but I surely am having a bad feeling about this after what happened with Angela." The slight touches had him going crazy so he took a deep breath and traced a scar in his face a bit absent minded.

"Well we will see what they have planned soon I'm afraid", Troy sighed and put his head in his hand with a frown. He was having trouble understanding what Talon was up to and it made him feel uneasy. Just like that the lights suddenly went out all at once as Sombra was just kicking back in her 'office' again, clicking on various screens before settling back to speak to them. "I would kindly recommend all heroes to gather in the meeting room~", she said almost purring.

Jack couldn't help but jump at the sudden dark and lightly clawed into the table, leaving a scratchy sound of nails against plastic. "Speaking of the devil", he mumbled and stood up, carefully making his way to the exit to try the light switch. Just in case. Most Other heroes started gathering up in the dining hall, afraid and confused at what was happening. Roadhog was missing due to being asleep and Hana was unable to leave her room."You heard what they said. Follow them for now!" Jack immediately snatched back to being a leader and led the scared heroes to the assigned place, considering if he should try to sneak away and maybe find whoever was behind this.

Junkrat wasn’t there either; still locked up in his room he didn’t dare to leave anyways. After everyone had gathered there Sombra generously turned the big screen on the wall on to light the room in a bright purple as her iconic skull symbol flashed over it for a moment before her smiling face appeared on it. "Thank you for your cooperation. Didn’t think it was this easy getting everyone important here."

 

"Who are you? What is this? Why are we here? I am guessing you are with Talon?" Jack stepped forward and crossed his arms in front of his chest, grimly looking at her. He guessed she could hear them. He didn't remember that woman. Not from the old times, nor had he ever seen her. Only that skull reminded him of something that had been left behind at the HQ they had been at the last mission.

"You don’t remember me? Not even my favourite russian woman?~" Her eyes wandered over the screen ‘till she found the one she was searching for, looking at her smirking for some time before going back to the one speaking to her. "Jack, not you remember the Los Muertos gang? We haven’t met then in person but I have been watching you then already." She sighed dreamy as she rethought about the things she had done back then. "I was so young, so naive~"

Zarya looked confused since it was pretty obvious that Sombra meant her. She quite honestly didn't remember the woman and just sat down next to Ana, her eyes fixed on the screen, unblinking as she tried to remember. "Don't wander off with your thoughts, punk!", Jack huffed. Yeah, he remembered the gang. A gang full of annoying brats that had been too full of themselves. But as she had said, he hadn't seen her then. He always remembered faces. She wasn't recognizable to him. "State your business!" Lucio clung to Chelsea’s arm, the dress wrinkly since he had hurried to stand up when he had heard the announcement. Ana looked up at the screen but she didn't quite seem to be there with her mind, constantly rubbing her eyes a little as if she could see better through that. Fareeha was standing in a corner, her face more cold and grim than ever, her glance switching from her mother to the screen, only half listening to the woman. Brigitte stood proud next to Reinhardt, excited since the woman seemed to promise a battle.

"Eager to talk? Why not just chat a bit? You should just stay low and not show up to the next fight. Would be a shame if more of you get to die or your team gets ruined more~" Sombra opened a screen that showed some sort of code to them, constantly switching between numbers and letters. "But if you are so eager to see what’s going on... see this? This is a little something that is used to lead our more or less one sided battle. A beautiful code that holds not only our most powerful weapon back but also holds back our victory just to see you breaking apart more." She laughed and pulled the screen back to herself. "Sadly Moira forbid me to activate it.. I want to use it so badly but you know... she is kinda one of my bosses so, hm." It was like this was just a big game to her, not caring about the life and death of her enemies and just wanted to have fun. "You know what is even more funny? We might be less people but without a reliable support you will go down like nothing. Your tanks will be useless, the others will follow once the tanks are down... god we could send just Moira to fuck you up." Troy slammed his fists on the table to make her stop talking which partly worked and glared up at her. "Stop acting like you've won this battle! You are just trying to make us insecure but you wont get us down like this! Throw whatever you have at us but don’t you think we will give up!" Chelsea tangled her fingers in his hair and held him close as she just listened, biting her lip.

"We will not back down from a fight. Not if it is needed to be fought for the world to be at peace." Zarya clenched her fists and spoke in a low, warning voice, not once looking at the others. Jack therewhile nodded agreeing at Troy's slight outbreak and pointed at the screen. "We have supports, the best supports in the world! One that can even resurrect people from the dead and heal the most critical wounds. We got capable people here, not just Angela. If you have watched us, you should know that!" He took a deep breath and looked back at all the others that had gathered. "You say you have a secret weapon? You want to throw someone at us alone? We are a team! We survived all those years because we can trust each other! We will not go down by an organization like you! Whatever you throw at us... We will fight! And we will go out of the fight victoriously!" Zarya nodded at that and stood up to walk over to Jack and Troy and stand with them. Ana Started smiling lightly, looking around a bit confused as she heard the screeching of the chair along the floor when the russian woman had stood up but quickly regained her composure to look at the screen determined. Brigitte lightly hit Reinhardt in the side and grinned as she too stepped forward. "They are right! We will win this!", she grinned and gave Reinhardt a sign to follow. Phara just kept watching. Nothing could really pique her interest at this time.

"You got great supports? What can an almost woman that can barely see and a girl do that rather sticks to her lover? Not much I suppose. Oh and for Angela…", she pulled up a new screen, showing Angela with a fake scared expression tied up by Moira. "She is here with us~" Mentioning their 'oh so great team' she just laughed louder and held her stomach as she tried to speak. "Great team?! Where?! You are basically killing each other! This is so funny! Your team isn’t even working as one! Look at Jamison! He is trying to kill himself ‘cause of you! He is in constant pain and a fucking teammate of yours! After he is gone it's just gonna be another one that is being pushed down!" Smirking she glanced over at Lucio as she calmed down from laughing. "I think i know who will be next~"

Jack's eyes widened at the image of Angela and he snitched, clenching his fists. Lucio moved in closer to Chelsea and buried his head in her chest, silently whimpering. "Jamison has never been a team member. He is a criminal", Jack pressed out while Ana hugged herself in an attempt to keep the sadness and anger from rolling in on her. "It doesn't matter. Is this all you called for? To make fun of us?" "Give us Angela back!" Zarya’s voice rolled in like thunder as she too lost control of her emotions.

 

"Oh? Only cause he is a criminal he get’s treated like this? Well in this case do the same to Mako and Chelsea, they are just as bad as him if not even worse", Sombra said mockingly and put her head in her hand. "And they aren’t the only ones that didn’t follow the government. If I recall it right you don’t have a clean record either and your new friend over there doesn’t either. Why don’t you just all kill yourselves, hm?" Her gaze moved back to Zarya. "She doesn’t seem like she is able to get away on her own so you have to get her yourself." Remembering why she originally called she sat up straight. "Alright enough truth telling for one day.. you better get ready ‘cause tomorrow a lot of you will bite the dust. SHE will love to tear you apart so get prepared~"

Jack and Zarya started gritting their teeth and dug their nails into their skin so hard that deep, red marks showed on the palms of their hands if they only unclenched their fists. "Enough!" Taking a chair up Zarya threw it against the screen so it cracked, taking up another and another, giving it a final punch so it shattered and the image faded away. Her emotions were through the roof and if she hadn't let her anger run wild, Jack sure as hell would have done it. They had enough of the woman’s big talk.

"She does have a point tho", Chelsea threw in after the room went silent, seemingly disinterested by how angry these two were she eyed the shattered screen. "Don’t waste your energy on something like that. It get’s you nowhere. You need a plan and someone that isn’t risking others lives just ‘cause you don’t like them'." Turning to leave she shot Ana a side glance and gave her a very faint smile. "I think she would do a way better job than any of you right now."  
Ana looked back, no idea who Chelsea had meant. She just slowly relaxed, shivering a little and standing up, nearly falling over her own feet and slowly finding the way to the door to leave. She wouldn't be of help anyways. Lucio quickly moved together with Chelsea. He just didn't want to be alone. "Then give us a solution, Junkerqueen!" This was the first time for Fareeha to say something too as she moved up to Chelsea, her finger sitching to close themselves around something and snap it. Jack sighed, slowly regaining control. Zarya quickly moved over to him to check up if he was okay. He was a bit older already after all. Brigitte was just a little confused at the ruckus and stood there.

"Why should I tell you what to do? Just go out there and fight however. Maybe you would get something done if everyone of you just used their own abilities then you might get somewhere." Shaking her head she walked past Pharah and winced in pain slightly before she held the door open for her partner. "If you want to win a fight try to first get a decent team composition. Maybe one were you won’t kill each other before the day ends." Troy eyed her silently before going over to Jack to assist him if needed and shook his head a bit, mumbling a quiet. "You have won how you have lead them before many times. Just continue like that."

Lucio followed while Phara just stood there dumbstruck, anger again boiling up. It was highly visible with veins showing under her skin on her neck, forehead and hands. Jack nodded and took a deep breath. "I will. We will not lose this." He accentuated the not and sat down. "We need to think about who Moira, the woman and 'she' is." Zarya sat down next to him. Brigitte dragged Reinhardt there too while Phara left the room, slamming the door after herself. "Does anyone remember something from last mission? Any important information we missed?"

Chelsea didn’t care about how Pharah looked at her or if she looked like she was going to beat her up. She was no one she couldn’t deal with, stronger than average enemies but still manageable. After leaving she just took Lucio back to their room, thinking about what to do next even though she could just lay low. 

Troy sat down next to Jack and sighed at the seemingly lost situation they were in. He didn’t like any of this. He didn’t feel right thinking about what kind of super soldier or whatever they had that could take them down. "We really need a plan. Last time went well so we should go with that tactic again, having different teams to have different locations cleared off from them", he more or less told himself as he eyes the remaining people.

"Yeah, that is right. We need to think about who is available." He stood up again and got paper and a pen. "Fareeha, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Mei, Hanzo, Jesse, you, Troy, Lucio, the Junkerqueen, Junkrat, Roadhog, Genji and me." He scribbled the names down. "Ana and Hana are most definitely unavailable." He thought about it, scribbled their names down too and crossed them out. "I might be able to contact Lena." He scribbled her name down and circled it with a question mark. "Angela is a great loss for us. We need to find a way to fill that hole and as quickly as possible need to get her back. We need a team exclusively for rescuing her."

"You can pretty much take the Queen, Lucio and Junkrat out as well, for quite obvious reasons", Genji threw in and finally spoke after being quiet, staying up against the wall to stay kinda in the shades. "We are down to nine people if Lena doesn’t join. This isn’t enough. Can’t you contact others? Like what about Orisa and Bastion? They would be a great help in this. Another shield is always a plus." Reinhardt looked at the small list of names and shook his head at the seemingly impossibility that they could even damage Talon slightly. "Alone last time many of the footsoldiers got taken out easy and I don’t think this time will be a light attack."

Shaking his head he crossed out the Queen, Lucio and Junkrat too. "Genji, contact Lena immediately. We need her back at HQ. Convince her." He thought about the proposal and nodded slowly. "Good idea. I'm not sure if they will be here on time though but we can contact them. Zarya? I am counting on you on that one." Mei just now entered the room as well, her face turned into a serious expression. She had waited outside the room and listened in on what Sombra had said. "We need more people. We have to face it. Like this, it's gonna be a hard fight. I will take it on myself later to gather up the remaining footsoldiers. If we can't get enough people gathered, we need a solid strategy. Something we absolutely have to hold onto and follow to win. No one taking their own rules out. We can't win if we all are in chaos."

At the request Genji immediately left then room to do as he was told. He couldn’t afford to have people being killed, especially not his own brother, not when he didn’t forgive himself for what had happened. "Exactly, we need to start already to make plans. Different ones in case they can or can’t join us." Troy moved aside and offered Mei a chair so she could take part in their conversation since she seemed to know what to do.

Mei sat down and eyed the list. "We need someone quick for rescuing Angela. Lena would be perfect for that. Genji too. A team of two to try and sneak in, find Angela and get her out." She tapped their names and smiled at everyone. "Brigitte and Reinhardt will coordinate the footsoldiers and do their part at battle. Since i am guessing that the fight will only be a distraction you two will have to make due with that. Hanzo will stand back as sniper." Zarya got up too to contact the omnics and left. "Fareeha will lead air support and give information about the situation. We'll get her group of air soldiers back on track for that. Mei, you will come with Zarya, Troy and me as well as a handful of footsoldiers to attack their dive in at another point at the fight." He scribbled down the teams, circled and crossed, drew a sloppy map and started marking locations.

Troy quietly listened to what he had to say and crossed his arms over his chest. Maybe, with a slim chance they could actually do it like this. Maybe even with the small number of people they had they could do a good job to defend the attack. Reinhardt eyed Brigitte from the corner of his eyes and gave her a pat on the back to encourage her further than she already did herself that they would get out of this victorious. He didn’t want to have her losing hope after all when he needed her.

Brigitte grinned as she felt Reinhardt's strong hand on her back and snuggled up to him closer. She was gonna show Reinhardt how useful she was in battle this time! She would win this for them! Meanwhile Jack spoke out a dismissed and gave Troy a sign to stay and work on the plan a bit more. Work out the map, the attack, the defense. Mei got the job to find out more about the people mentioned by Sombra, Talon and Berlin in general.

After everyone had left to do what they were told to Troy grabbed the map of Berlin and first marked the place where Talon supposedly was going to attack before looking thoughtful at it, tapping the pencil on the table. "So, what do you think? We sadly don’t have much time."

"It's gonna be rough. To speak frankly: We are too few people, we only have one support left in battle, the others will be normal medics. We don't know what will attack us and have no idea who or what Talon really is. It looks dire." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I wonder how they could snatch Angela away right from us. That is still a mystery to me. Did you see anything?"

"I wish I would have seen something. Angela would have been an important support for us." He shook his head a bit before his eyes settled on him. "Hey, we have to stay optimistic. We will do this. We can do it under your lead. People are depending on you, on how you plan this out."

Jack nodded and looked up, staring right into Troy's eyes. "That's true. We can't give up." He kind of felt like a restless teenager as he moved in a bit closer, smelling Troy's shampoo. His mind went blank for a second and he quickly pressed his lips on Troy's, gently pushing him backwards so his back was against the wall.

Stunned to no believes he gripped onto Jack's shoulders, unsure if he was more surprised or uncomfortable with the situation. After a moment the tightened his grip on him and pushed him away. "What.. what was that for?"

Jack touched his lips lightly, realizing what he had just done. He felt stupid like this. This wasn't him. He could feel himself getting hard and quickly pushed Troy's hands away, turning around to fiddle with his pants just a bit. It didn't seem like Troy would be the type to let him take it any farther so he just shook his head and grumbled, holding his head as if it was aching. "Damn you, Gabe…", he growled and stabilized himself on the table to look at the map again, trying to ignore the presence of the other in the room.

"Do you... need a moment?”, he awkwardly asked, not really knowing how to act in this situation. With pretty much everyone else he would have just punched him ‘till they left but now he didn’t feel like it. "..Or like do you need to talk about it?" He was patient with him as he saw him so frustrated, another reason he didn’t want to start a fight.

He looked up confused and ran one hand through his hair, ending back on a scar on his face. "Why would you want to listen to it? It's a long story." He dug into the scar lightly, his voice growing a little quieter. "It's an old story."

"Maybe it would help you. I may not know you for that long now but really, talking helps sometimes so if you need someone to listen." He moved everything aside that could make him get distracted before he eyed him again patiently.

"I'll just- get myself something to drink. Beer?" He wasn't sure about this but...he trusted Troy on this already. He just needed something to stabilize himself on and beer sounded like a good idea.

"Yeah, sounds good. Take as much time as you need as long as we can still get plans for tomorrow ready.” Troy laid back and folded his hands in his lap as he waited for him to return with some beer.

Quickly moving over to the kitchen he readjusted his pants once more and took a pack of beer cans to carry it back to the meeting room. Back there he put the pack on the table and took one can out, opening it and taking a swig. Sitting down next to Troy he gripped the can tight and sighed. "How much do you know about the history of Overwatch?"

"I know some things about it but not too much", he admitted and took a can as well to open it and started drinking as he listened to him. "I'm guessing something happened then? Lost a loved one due to it?"

"Yeah..." It was kind of embarrassing how obvious it was what had happened. "Gabriel Reyes." He downed half of the beer can and set it aside for a second, wiping his mouth. "One of the founders of Overwatch, then leader of Blackwatch. We were…", he cleared his throat and downed the rest of the beer, crushing the can afterwards and taking a new one. Thinking about Gabriel- it was painful. "Lovers. He was my boyfriend. Fiancée. But…", he stared off into the distance. "We got into a fight. It was stupid. A fight about nothing really. Well." He sighed and took a few new swigs. "Ended in a huge fight, an explosion. He died. I should've too. Angela saved me." He bit his lip. The pain felt as fresh as the day he had woken up to hold Gabe's gear in his hands and to the knowledge he was dead. "God. This should all never have happened." He stabilized his head on his palms and stared at the desk.

Nodding slowly he placed his unoccupied hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. He understood, he understood him all to well how painful it was to lose someone that is so important to you that you'd do everything to get them back. "It's hard to recover from something like that, I know it myself. Sometimes the wounds heal after a while but there is also the chance you never get over it. Trust me, he would want you to be happy and continue leading Overwatch like you have been in the past with him by your side. You should continue following the goals you two have set for the future, for both of your sake."

Jack slowly looked back up and traced the scars on his face yet again as he watched Jack's lips moving, the weight of the hand on his shoulder feeling heavier than expected. It kind of felt like warmth was emitting his hand and going straight down to his groins. This wasn't the time for that. This wasn't the right subject for that. Silently cursing his body he downed the rest of the beer and took a third can to open it and drink. "You're right...I can't let his death take over. He was my everything but...I still have the others. It still hurts though…", he sighed and took another swig, looking back up at Troy. Oh whatever. That face, goddamnit. It was nothing like Gabe but- he could do it. "Hey, can you help me out?" His voice was a bit more raspy than usual as he traced the scars a bit more violently, slightly digging his nail into his skin.

 

"I know it hurts but just try and hold on to the memories you had if it helps and hope they make you stronger." Troy pulled his hand back and finished his beer as he raised a brow at him at the question. "Depends on what you need. If you just wanna lay low and relax I can do the work for now." Setting the empty can aside he turned fully towards him and waited for what he wanted.

He finished his fourth beer and threw the can aside, licking his lips and staring Troy down. "No. I can do it. But…", he sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "You had a wife, right? You're not interested in guys? At all?"

"Um, no. I'm not. Still just want her back. Why?" That got him even more confused but he put his hands up defensive before dropping them again. "If you wanted to ask me trying to find you someone else i'm afraid you would have to ask someone who knows more about this subject."

"Yeah I thought so", he sighed and shifted around a bit uncomfortable. "Just lay back and relax. That's all i'm asking you to do. Close your eyes or whatever." He moved in closer, one hand at his crotch, slowly toying with himself through the fabric. "I won't touch you", he growled and picked Troy up when he was still in confusion to drag him back to the wall and have him slump against it so he could kneel down in front of him, his breathing growing heavier.

"Jack, I don’t think this is a good idea.." Troy weakly protested before sighing and fighting with his thoughts about what to do. This wasn’t really anything he wanted but for him he supposed as long as he wouldn’t get involved in it too much... "Hurry up and don’t try to do anything to me and no word to anyone", he mumbled before doing as requested, still feeling uneasy about it.

"Yeah, got it." He let out a moan, quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear, gasping at the cold air around his erect dick. Pressing his head into the crook of Troy's neck he breathed slowly as he caressed himself a little sloppily. It was a stupid idea, such a stupid idea. Still, he didn't hold back his moans and shamefully moved in a tad closer until his dick nearly touched the other man. Troy clearly didn't want this. He was straight. Straight as the fucking lamppost just outside the building but Jack didn't feel like stopping. Those soft lips, firm muscles, comforting words. That strict way of a soldier. He wasn't attracted to Troy physically in any way. He was attracted by this way of a soldier. Probably. Maybe not even that. Probably mostly just in pain due to losing Gabe. He cursed and growled before letting out another moan.

Troy turned his head the other way. It didn’t really do much but it felt better to him to not face him. It felt just weird to have him pushing up against him like that in this way. Not even in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine being in this kind of situation so his whole body tensed as he tried thinking of something else.

Jack cursed a bit more loudly and muttered something under his breath. Gripping onto Troy's arm with his free hand his moans rose in volume as he stroked his dick faster and rougher to get this over with quickly. His mind was in a state of haze as he called out Gabe's name and cursed him at the same time. That bastard dared to be dead while he lived.

He had the urge to push him away as he gripped tighter onto him but took deep breaths to control himself. If he needed this he was there to help but heck he would kill this guy if anything that happened in this room got anywhere to the outside world. Well, that was only wishful thinking as the young hacker still watched them through other, more secretly hidden cameras, a special guest by her side that behind his mask was hard to read what he thought about the situation the young woman stumbled on.

Jack groaned and tightened his grip on himself, his breathing uncontrolled. As he felt himself getting close he cupped the head of his dick so no cum would splatter onto Troy and arched forward a little more, just barely in control of himself so he wouldn't start sucking on the other's skin. With a breathy and rather quiet moan he came into his hand, cum dripping along it and Landing in drops closely in front of Troy on the ground.

As soon as Jack was done he pushed him aside and went back over to the map to wordlessly get to work. Back at Talon's HQ Gabe turned away from the screen and tugged at his clothes as he hissed at Sombra that she should make sure they'd meet alone during the battle the next day before leaving her alone. The overall atmosphere was tense, everywhere besides in Moira's lap. The tall irish woman laid back as she eyed the still tied up doctor in front of her.


	31. Chapter 31

Angela kept her eyes on Moira the whole time. Her wrists were itchy and hurt from being tied up for some time and her legs felt a little numb. She didn't dare to ask for Moira to release her from this though. Especially since she rather enjoyed this. She didn't even think of how funny it was that Overwatch now thought she was kidnapped. Moira so close to her gave her thoughts no room for anything else than her.

Moira took a few steps forward so she was standing right in front of her, her sharp fingernails moving against Angela's perfect unmarked skin. Even just this, having Angela like this, made her more eager to claim her as hers finally after all those years of suppressed feelings and lonely nights. "From what I've seen you are really quiet eager to get what we both want, am I correct?" She dropped her hands again after gliding her fingers along her cheek.

"Yes." Angela answered eagerly and purred as she felt Moira's fingers on her cheek. "Yes." She let out a deep breath and tried moving forward a little, nearer to Moira. She couldn't help but frown as she remembered she was tied down. "Am I doing well?" She wanted praise. She longed for it.

"Very much so but there is one little thing I still want from you." She leaned in closer to her neck, breathing against it as she spoke. "Tell me I am yours. I want to hear you say who you belong to." She smelled sweet besides the slight stench of alcohol that lingered to her but that only made it better for her.

She shivered at the feeling of Moira's breath against her skin and let out a breathy moan, closing her eyes to savour the moment. "I-", she gulped and looked back up at Moira, needy and with an expression showing that she knew she stood beneath Moira. "I am yours." She breathed out and groaned, tearing at her bindings. "I belong to you. Only to you."

"Good girl." Moira praised her silently before biting down on her neck to mark her as hers like this for now. The obedience not only made her want to praise her but also made her want to see how much further she could go so she did just that. Her hands went back to Angela's body, this time instead of on her cheeks on her hips to pull the pullover over her chest so her underwear was exposed to her.

A mixture of a yelp and groan escaped Angela at the cold teeth pulling at her skin and slightly tearing through it. The praise alone had her wet and ready for anything that Moira was ready to give her. Before she had left with Sombra she had put on special underwear in the hope that she would come to showing it of. Black lace, barely covering what it was supposed to with a lot of straps and a bit of fishnet. She had shown it of a little before already but this close up to Moira felt different as she got exposed by her. Her breasts jiggled lightly as the pressure of the pullover left it free to the fresh air. She winced quietly at the coldness but quickly went back to looking up at Moira, arching her back a little to make sure the pullover would stay up so the taller woman could do as she please. "I'll do all for you. I'll always be good for you. If you want it", she mumbled longing and breathed shaky, excited by every second the others eyes rested on her in this exposed, vulnerable state.

"Be a good girl for me and only for me. You will follow my orders if I give them to you, besides that, be who you want to be." She moved her hands up under her bra with a soft groan and gave her breasts a gentle experimental squeeze only to roughly pull her bra up to look at her uncovered chest fully. She couldn’t wait to already put more claims on her as time went on but her top priority now was to complete her experiment so that could wait. Leaning in closer she ghosted her lips over hers before she closed the space between them in time as she pushed her knee to her crotch so she could grind up against her.

"Yes, of course. Only for you. I promise!" She was about to continue with telling her that she'd always follow her orders no matter what happened or what they were but she was silenced by the lips brushing against hers and slowly, so very slowly moving in to hers. Moira's lips were dry, the skin torn at places giving a raspy feel on Angela's soft, untarnished lips. A tingly feel came from her chest as she was groped and the knee between her legs had her losing her mind at how much Moira gave to her. She had waited long. Too long for this. Now she felt stupid for having cried these many tears at night but no use to think about that now. Instead she pushed her hips upwards and quickly started grinding against it, letting out shameful moans as the bony leg pushed against her clit and entrance, rubbing the fabric against her wet pussy.

Moira had to hold back to not give in and do much more to her just now but was already caressing her upper body with her hands as she rocked her ups against hers. The way her body moved perfectly against hers was having an affect to her as well which caused her to go rougher with the way her lips moved against hers. "I want to see more of you, I want to have you showing me how good all this is to you." She growled into the kiss, hand movements becoming rougher as her nails dug into her side and chest, tearing through her skin.

She nodded slightly, as well as she could when her face was pressed against the other woman's. She had gotten a command and she would fulfill it. Arching her hips up more until the rope cut into her skin and left burning marks and bloodstains she fucked herself ruthlessly on Moira's knee, her breathing quick and uncontrolled with all those loud moans leaving her throat to get lost in between their tongues playing with each other. Blood gathered where her skin was torn open, even some few drops getting smudged on her white skin due to the hands kneading her chest. It felt good, too good. She wanted to throw her head back and close her eyes but she forced herself to stay up and strong to give Moira the best visual possible in this position.

As she was running short on air she pulled away, not just her mouth from the other woman's but also her hands and pressure she was providing on her crotch disappeared when she took a step back. She wanted to see how messy she already looked under her simple touches she had given her up to now. She took special care in inspecting each wound she had left on her so far. All of this was hers and now everyone could see it as well. Biting her lip she nodded satisfied at the display and removed her lab coat to get the unneeded fabric out of the way. "I couldn’t wish for my newest test subject to be this perfect~"

A loud whine escaped her as Moira completely stepped away. All the pressure that had before been on her and making her feel good was abruptly ripped from her. She was left heated and needy, bound down to this damned chair that kept her from moving. She cursed and again whined for Moira's touch. She gave off a miserable sight, bound down with blood smeared over her white skin, lust clouding her eyes, a hickey on her neck and her pants obviously clinging more to her crotch than they usually would. She wasn't sure if she should wait for Moira to go back on her herself or take initiative. The praise made her decide for the latter. "I am so glad to please you…", she moaned and whined, pulling and tearing at the rope. As it was clear it really wouldn't budge she tried moving the chair over to the taller woman which caused her to lose balance so the weight of the chair tore her down to the ground. Face first she yelped as the cold ground barely cooled her and slowly crawled over to Moira, barely audibly apologizing for her behaviour.

She just stood there, gaze just as uninterested as ever but on the inside it made her all the more feel powerful to make her submit like this to her to get herself hurt just to please her. It made her go mad on the inside, made her want to rip those ropes off, made her want to just hold her legs spread wide open ‘till she couldn’t take it anymore but she behaved and leaned down to set the chair back up while shaking her head. "You have to be more careful to not hurt yourself, only my scars belong on you." Folding her arms behind her back she thought for a second before stalking over to the many flasks and bottles that were lined up all over a shelf on the wall and took one after thinking for a moment. "Open up and stick your tongue out", she ordered while opening the flask up and holding it close to her mouth.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." She apologized all over again which seemed just a bit unfitting with her face clearly showing how aroused she was by all this. She wanted to be disappointed that the ropes weren't loosened but really, this 'bondage' play had quite the good effect on her. As the cold glass of the bottle touched her lips she did as ordered and stuck her tongue out as far as she could, opening her mouth wide, ready to swallow as much as the taller woman would want her to.

Grinning she downed half of the clear liquid in her mouth before she set it aside again and leaned back to wait ‘till it did it's purpose. As she waited she slowly removed her shirt and then her pants but that was about it she was going to take off for now. She had her time and for a fact she knew Angela did too so there was no point in rushing things.

She gulped down as much as she could but couldn't help that a bit dripped down. She nearly choked on the liquid and coughed, spitting out a bit more of the liquid to free her throat. It tasted weird, metallic but she forgot to mind it in the presence of her beloved. A needy noise escaped her throat at the view of Moira nearly naked, in front of her. If only she wasn't tied down, she could touch her. Exhaling shaky she let out a yelp as she could feel her bladder filled up and pressed herself down on the chair as if to hold her need back that way. Since she had only now started to feel this need she guessed this was what the drug had done. She whined and looked up, still pressing herself down into the chair. "Moira..." She moaned before continuing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be patient. That's all~", she said as she settled back, her leg resting on another chair next to her so her legs were slightly spread. She couldn’t hold back from touching herself now that Angela was squirming around so nicely in her bindings and held back the need to relieve herself so she bluntly shoved her hand down her underwear to move her fingers against her opening. She tried her best to stay silent though to not miss a single sound that escaped Angela while she had to behave for her.

"Yes, Moira!" She growled at the order she got. She didn't want to be patient like this. She had been patient for so long. But it was her order. She needed to follow it. She wanted to press her legs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure that seemed to get worse the longer she tried keeping it all in. To that added that she wanted to cum so bad and what she saw, it got her closer to release than being touched before. She yanked at the rope holding her legs in place. "Moira…" Pressing herself down seemed to just make it worse, like she was pressured even further. Instead she tried arching her back up but her legs spread like that didn't do any good either. She could feel herself losing a bit of control and a few drops wetting her panties a bit more. She felt herself tearing up and threw her head back, moaning and calling out Moira's name over and over, her body twitching at her futile attempt to follow her orders.

Seeing Angela going mad over trying to follow her order she tipped her head back to let out a shaky moan as well as letting her hips twitch towards her fingers. "What is it?", Moira asked shortly before biting her lip as her eyes landed back on the tied down woman. "Can’t follow my request, hm? Need it bad, don’t you?" Shortly after saying this she took the flask again to drip a few drops on her tongue as well before she grabbed an empty container and pulled her hand out of her underwear just to pull it aside so Angela could have a full view of her pissing into it weakly as she shamelessly groaned, not taking her eyes off of her.

As she saw Moira relieve her own pressure she couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't even try to hold it back anymore and just let the piss soak her undies and pants until everything was wet and clinging to her skin. The liquid ran down her legs and formed a small puddle under her feet, drops running down the chair's sides. It felt like it wouldn't stop, like the pressure on her bladder would never be relieved as she just let the piss and cum out. She moaned loudly and panted, forcing herself to keep looking at the other woman now, tears streaming down her face as her legs trembled in that position. She was breathing heavily, drool falling on her chest as she watched every last drop of Moira's piss drip into the bottle. That satisfying sound of new drops hitting the surface of the liquid already in the bottle by now, she lost her mind more at it. The golden liquid seemed like the tastiest, most beautiful drink to her in that situation and she craved it. Bowing forward she stretched towards Moira and apologized for losing control while a rest of piss still ran down her legs, the black pants already looking like she had been bathing in them. "Please...please let me have it…", she forced out between the shameful noises and loud groans, her chest feeling tight under the stare of Moira's cold eyes, leaving her just enough air to keep the moans up.

Moira quickly leaned in closer to catch some of Angela's piss that dripped down the side of the chair in the container she had pissed in while eyeing her hungry. "You really couldn’t obey, hm? Such a bad girl." Purring she rubbed her fingers along the wet fabric with a satisfied smile. She wanted her bad, so bad. Groaning she took a gulp out of the container before pushing her mouth onto hers tightly to push the liquid in her mouth while she shoved her tongue past her lips, climbing onto her lap to push her hips into hers to give them both the pleasure they longed for.

The strong smell of urine filled up her senses as the salty liquid was forced into her mouth. Though she didn't despise it. This was Moira's. A part of Moira. Left. Only for her. She greedily drank every last drop out of the taller woman's mouth and kept tasting the piss on her and Moira's tongue. As she now received the pleasure again she wanted she stopped struggling against the binds and moved against the other, pushing her hips up into the others movement. She needed this so bad. Longingly she eyed the flask before returning to look at Moira. If she would only straighten her back a little he would be at perfect height to play with her breasts. The thought alone gave her lusty chills.

Moira continued taking sips of piss and making out with her while rubbing her hips on hers. She never thought she could even get close to the Swiss doctor and this clearly was only thought to stay a fantasy but it was really happening, she was able to give her the same pleasure she was giving her. Carelessly she put the now empty container aside before she went back to squeezing her chest firmly, pushing her face into her neck as she moaned silently as she slowly felt the need to cum coming up.

Angela was close to cumming. Too close again. Not only that. The amount of the drug she had swallowed already gave her the urge again to relieve her bladder of pressure as she drank all of Moira's golden liquid, the stench of urine already covering everything else up. It had dripped everywhere already since she hadn't been able to catch very drop and a bit had run down her chin. "Moira! I'm going to cum! I'm going to-" She was cut off by a loud moan and moved more roughly, the chair scraping against the ground at the violent movement. She wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer. The other's body rocking against hers slammed against her full bladder too and had her in tears at the overstimulation, blabbering apologies and that this was too good.

Lifting her hips she took the pleasure from Angela again as she was getting close and grabbed the chair to drag it over to the operation table before sitting down on it. "Get me off without pissing yourself and I'll let you cum as well", she growled aroused before pushing Angela’s face into her crotch gasping, she was close already and actually helped Angela by fucking herself on her face to get her closer to her release.

She whined at the order but quickly dragged her tongue over her clit. It tasted salty from cum and piss. Quickly she bit her teasingly and pulled with her teeth before going back to licking and sucking, doing her best to get Moira off. To be honest, she didn't need much more to cum herself. The sight, taste and smell had her so close it was unbearable. She needed every last bit of control to not release herself right away. Second by second the pressure in her bladder got worse and her mind was taken over by the need to get all this stored up piss and cum out. She worked her tongue more desperately and rougher now, getting a bit sloppier as she gave Moira's clit all so much attention.

This did it for her, the way her tongue worked on her paired with the little bites to her clit were enough to make her cum. Throwing her head back she soaked her panties even further as she twitched lightly from the aftereffect from her orgasm and kept her hand tangled in her hair ‘till she came down from her high. This is what she had needed all those years, she needed Angela and by the looks of it she needed her just as much. Slowly pulling her hand back she stared down at her expectantly as her breathing pattern calmed again. "Still want me to get you to cum?"

She couldn't help but grin proudly at that she was able to make her feel this good and nodded violently. "Please make me cum. Please touch me." She pressed her face into Moira's crotch once more to take a deep breath before returning to look up with puppy dog eyes, her chin and nose covered in cum.

Letting out a small groan she couldn’t help but to blush faintly at the way she was looking at her and pushed her back to slide onto the floor in front of her. The first thing she did was get rid of those damned ropes tied around her ankles to yank her pants and underwear off so she could fully take in the sight of her, licking her lips hungry. She wasted no time pushing her face between her legs to roughly shove her tongue inside her as she scratched along her thighs to keep a tight grip on her. A relieved sigh escaped her as the ropes stopped cutting into her flesh, revealing bright red marks on her skin where they had cut into it while she had yanked against them. A happy yelp paired with a lusty moan escaped her the second she was entered. Her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth as she let out every moan, shamelessly enjoying all of this. She already needed to cum so so bad. "Moira- can I-" She needed to ask for permission though she wanted to release herself this instant she held back and let herself get fucked by this skilled tongue exploring her insides.

Her only response was a quick nod as she went to move her tongue faster in and out, her only goal to get her loved one to find her release as well. Moira's eyes were up on her the whole time to watch her expressions changing with the different things she did. She was going to take care of her wounds later when they were done but for now she enjoyed to feel her skin tearing under her touches.

A gurgled groan accompanied her letting loose of her control and pushing out what she had stored up for the while. The piss wasn't as much as before now but still more than usual as it shot out and ran down her legs once more, raining down like a shower on Moira who was still pleasuring her. Her heart was beating way faster than it should and her throat hurt a bit from all this noise she had made. With a satisfied expression she watched the rest of piss trickle down on the ground and took a few deep breaths.

Moira closed her eyes and pulled her tongue out of her, keeping her mouth open to let Angela's piss fill up her mouth so she could taste more of her. By the time Angela had finished her face and chest was covered in her fluids, eyes opening themselves as she didn’t feel any more urine hitting her face anymore. The floor was wet with piss around them as she got back to her feet and reached around the chair to untie her lover from the chair. "Shower?", was the only thing she said as she took her hand into hers to pull her up.

She nodded and responded with a raspy 'yes, of course', letting herself be pulled up. On shaky legs she followed Moira, rubbing her wrists as if to souse the rope burn that had her wrists bloodied. Taking a glance back at the chair in the puddle of urine she had her eyes back on her beloved and purred satisfied.

The only help Moira could give her in this situation was holding her close as they made their way to their shared room. "I hope you don’t mind sharing with me", she whispered to her ear as she dragged her inside to shower. "Tomorrow will be a hard day, you will need to assist me to take care of the wounded when they will come back here, nothing too hard, hm?"

"I would never", was all she could say to Moira's first words. Moira's warmth made her wounds feel a million times more bearable now. "Don't worry about me. I can do it. Can't be as many wounded here as Overwatch always had me caring for." She laughed bitter as she followed, her legs still weak, eager for a hot, relaxing shower.

 

"That is true, my love", was the only thing she said before she pushed her into the bathroom to shower with her, Angela deserved to take the time to kick back and relax. She needed the strength. After their shower Moira just threw Angela into bed and laid down next to her, still dripping wet. "You can sleep as long as you want to tomorrow. We would get you if needed."

She nodded, purring as her sore muscles had been softened by the hot water. She felt great. So much greater than she had felt in years. Snuggling up to Moira she sighed and took in her smell now directly after showering. Her shampoo smelled amazing. "I will do my best to help tomorrow. Good night, Moira~"

"Good girl. Let's see what tomorrow brings." Giving her a goodnight kiss she turned the lights off and cuddled up to her. The next morning was tense, especially Troy was frowning a bit as his eyes occasionally wandered to Jack but besides that was quiet as ever. Everyone had gathered for battle already, guns ready as they looked over the last few points that needed clarification too.


	32. Chapter 32

"Everyone understood the plans? Got your weapons? Armor checked? Medikits? Anyone got any problems still with what we discussed?" Jack looked around everyone gathered. To his disappointment, though Tracer was there, they were one man short. Roadhog hadn't shown up, hadn't been seen since Mei had appeared in the dining hall. About that time at least, he guessed. His eyes met Troy’s for a second but he didn't avert them, instead looked him dead in the eye before returning to looking over the others too. He didn't feel tense after what had happened between them yesterday. He only wanted to have this moment again, maybe a bit more. It had felt good and relieving for him after all.

Genji slid his fingers along the blade of his sword before putting it back in it's holder. He was ready to fight, now that he had a reason to fight when Zen wasn’t there... His gaze wandered to his brother and his boyfriend. He had stayed hidden from him in fear he would make things worse between them even though that was barely possible. Troy had to lower his gaze from the other soldier and checked his things one last time before he looked over the gathered people, hoping silently they were enough.

Reinhardt had his hand resting on Brigitte's shoulder to show her that he had her back no matter what would happen that day, even if it would mean his life."If no one's speaking up, i'm guessing we are all ready for this! Gather up in your groups and leave HQ one after another! Try to not make it obvious who belongs to whom and what your purpose is! Dismissed!", Jack yelled for the crowd though barely anyone was speaking. Brigitte pulled Reinhardt down into a kiss and grinned as she dragged him outside, already talking again about how awesome this was going to be. Tracer moved over to Genji and waved so they could get ready. Hanzo only glanced over everyone shortly frowning before he looked back to Jesse, pulling him down into a soft kiss before leading him outside the room. "You're not in the plan. Just stay with me", he whispered, hoping that Jesse would just stay with him that way. He needed to calm his nerves a little as well as his head that hurt like hell and he felt like puking again, as If he hadn't already thrown up four times. Fareeha had already left while Jack had still been checking everything up. Zarya and Mei were still working on their weaponry, waiting for the soldiers who were with their team to be ready as well.

Jesse looked at him a bit weird at the sudden change in his behavior but just accepted it and stuck close to him ‘till he was feeling better, putting his hat on Hanzo's head as a 'lucky charm' and that he at least had something of him if they needed to seperate. Genji gave Tracer a little nod before they left together. Over time Reinhardt came to accept Brigitte's affection. It still felt weird but he just returned it out of instinct now. "Don’t get too excited. We need you concentrated out there." After everyone had left besides Jack and Troy he took a deep breath to get his mind clear and nodded over to the exit. "Let's go."

Jack nodded and left right after Troy. Catching up a little he started walking next to him, once more counting the healing vapor capsules he wore on his belt. The women walked behind them, just out of reach to know what they would be talking about. They talked with the footsoldiers assigned to their group. "About yesterday-", he paused.

"There is nothing to talk about that. It happened, end of story", he threw in quickly before he could continue saying anything. He really wasn’t in the mood for a talk like that and he never would be in the mood for starting up such a conversation anyways. "Let's focus on the mission, don’t want anyone to die unnecessarily."

Jack frowned. All of his hopes to get it again were crushed in an instant but if he was honest with himself, he really should concentrate on the fight anyway. "Yeah, true. I shouldn't have brought it up. The fight should be the only thing on our minds."

Nodding at that simply he patted him on the back sighing. "It's fine. You can have whatever on your mind as long as the fight remains a priority. Let's just hope it goes well."

He just nodded and readied his gun as he thought he heard something. "Be careful." Looking around he tried to make out if it had already begun.

Seconds after everyone had split up to take their positions the first shots were fired in the distance. Taking one last deep breath Troy followed Jack into battle, he was their leader after all so why not just stay under his lead for now.

He pointed for Zarya to take a few of the soldiers and Mei to split into one direction, but so that they were still able to quickly get to each other to help. Frantically looking around where the shots had came from he gave their footsoldiers a sign to follow and pressed up against a house wall, trying to get an overview on what was happening.

Talon had huge groups of soldier, Snipers, Tanks, Footsoldiers, you name it, they had it all. On top of that the Soldiers were lead by Reaper and Moira who still had their little group under control. Sombra even was nice enough to let Angela use her room to look over them if she wanted to but that was beside the point. They had split up all over Berlin, pretty much closing it off from other cities as they fulfilled their current goal, getting some of the best heroes Overwatch had to offer out of the way.

Jack quickly shot down a sniper, then two soldiers who had been stupid enough to move out of their hiding place. A bullet scratched his arm from somewhere so he quickly rolled away and hid behind a stone fence. He was a bit away from the others now. Zarya and Mei had already somehow been seperated from Jack and Troy with their group and Jack had been so concentrated on scanning the surroundings that for a second he had forgotten to stay with his Team that was hiding a few houses away now. He cursed and looked around, shooting another one down, trying to find the best way to get back closer to his team.

Troy looked around in confusion as he didn't see Jack anymore since he was busy taking care of their team and frowned as he already thought of the worse. Gabe had already seen Jack shooting down a few of his soldiers and repositioned close to him so he could get a surprise attack on him. He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pushed him back up against the wall, holding his gun up to his head silently.

In surprise Jack let out a pained groan as he was pushed into the wall. Hissing he looked up into the skull mask and tried bringing his own gun to his attackers head. As he realized that wouldn't work he stopped struggling and growled, waiting for the bullet to pass through his head. "Kill me."

"No", he said, voice a bit raspy. He didn't lower his gun, not even moved one bit, just watched him and threw in a few words every now and then. "Tell me Jack, how long has it been? 10 years? 15?" His voice remained emotionless.

Behind his visor Jack raised an eyebrow and looked confused. What did this guy want from him? Who was it? Through the mask the voice of the guy came out distorted. Whoever he was, he seemed to know him, but who? Whatever, if he wouldn't get killed, he would play along a bit, maybe that would bring to show who his masked attacker was. "I don't know. You tell me."

"You really can't remamber? What a shame. I thought this might have been life changing for you." He lowered his gun so it was now pressed up to his chest, moving in closer to him. "I'm sure you will remember really soon." He lifted his free hand up to the mask and slowly removed it, still keeping his face slightly hidden with the hood of his coat but was now more visible to the other as he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Get, away. I don't know you." Or did he? Dark skin, millions of scars in his face, this dark voice. Did he know him? He felt like he knew him but who? The only one he knew who reminded him of this man was Gabe. Wait...Gabe? No. That was impossible. His breathing sped up as his thoughts ran wild though he tried to cover it up and still act as cold and robotic as he had before.

When he saw him acting so confused and weird he just laughed and lowered his gun. "Did it click already? Or do you need another hint?" Putting his gun away he pulled off his glove to show the ring that was still around his finger. "Remember that? I'm guessing you do. Didnt take it off after you proposed but I guess you moved on already by what I've seen."

That was enough for him. How did he survive? What happened to him? How did he end up with Talon? He had so many questions burning on the tip of his tongue but all he could press out was a quiet: "Gabe..." His legs started shaking at the sudden reveal and he started tearing up under his Visor. He had mourned him, cried his tears for him. He hadn't been able to live with him and now there he was. Alive.

He had put his glove back on while he was talking but kept his mask off so he could have an actual talk with him, well if Jack could actually talk right now. "That's my name, yes." He reached out to him to pull his Visor off so he could look at him just as well as he could look at him. "Now you can talk to me. You won't get this chance often Im afraid."

He took a few more seconds until he could find the strength to speak. "How the fuck did you survive? Where have you been? What have you been doing?" He gritted his teeth and wiped the tears away. "You could have said something that you're alive! I fucking mourned you! I had to deal with so much pain because I thought you were dead!" He pushed him away slightly to show his anger and frustration but also to freely move his hands again. He let his weapon fall to the ground though. There was no need for it anymore.

"Relax, I would have died but thanks to the modifications Moira made on me it helped to keep me alive 'till she could fix me up again. I didn't think I would survive eighter and you dont know how long I've wanted to be back at your side but I basically sold my soul to her so I couldn't go." Gabe grabbed onto his shoulders to stabilize him a bit as he let his feelings go wild. He couldn't even be mad at him for this, he knew himself that he could have at least showed his face to him sooner but he wasn't ready for it at all.

"You fucking bastard", he growled and slapped Gabriel with all his might before pulling him into a kiss, mumbling other insults into it. The important thing was that he was alive but fuck him that excuse, he could have showed earlier. Send a message. This fucking idiot had him in so much pain all those years. No matter how happy he was that he was alive Gabe wouldn't get off with this easy.

Gripping onto his waist he pushed him up against the wall as he kissed him back vigorously. He missed this so bad, everything about him. Ever since he had met him all those years ago he had something about him that he desired and now that they saw each other after so long he felt that way all over again.

Jack didn't bother fighting back, only melted into the kiss as if it was his first and threw his arms around Gabe's neck, gripping onto him tight. "I won't ever let you go like this again", he mumbled as he forgot everything around them. He even forgot the fight that was going on. Right now, only Gabriel existed for him.

"I don't think that is possible, but I'll try to at least see you more again." Gabe pulled away for a second to look at him and pushed his face to his neck to nibble at it, hands wandering along his body 'till they found their way under his clothes. He didn't care what his team was doing, all he cared about was to make up for what he had missed out for years.

"You better." He let out a moan at the touches and pressed his crotch to Gabe's. Getting rid of his gloves behind Gabe's back he just threw them away so he could feel Gabe's skin when he moved them up to his neck. The ring around his finger was cold against the at least kind of warm skin of the other.

"I'll see what I can do", he groaned and let his gloves drop to the ground as well to join Jack's since he didn't need them. The cool metal of the ring stuck out to Jack's warm skin immediately and it gave him a sense of pride to know he wasn't the only one that kept holding on to it for that long. With a silent hiss he halted his hands at his waist and pushed up tightly onto him to grind up into him.

Jack hid his face in the crook of the others neck and breathed slowly, moaning into his ear. Moving his hands downwards he pushed the mantle out of his way and slid his fingers along his sides, then over his chest. "Fuck you look hot in skintight leather."

Gabe gave him a grunt as response and slid his hands between their bodies to undo Jack's pants but didnt pull them down just yet. "I'm guessing you want more then just grinding." He dipped his fingers under his waistband and watched them as he moved one of his hands to his front again, not enough to touch his dick but pretty close to it.

"All these years and you're still going to play this game?" He moved his head a little so he could look up into his face and groaned. "Goddamnit, Gabe. Just touch me already. You know fucking well how much I want you." He was embarrassed that at his age he would still go blushing at having to beg for literally his fiancees touch and quickly went back to hiding his face, breathing against Gabe's skin longingly.

"Of course, 'cause I love to hear you begging for me after all." Gabe pushed Jack's pants down and let them drop to the ground without a second thought. He took a step back so he couldn't hide himself anymore, sliding his hand up to unzip his jacket.

Jack whined a bit needy and gripped his thigh to control himself lusting for Gabe's touch. "Please, Gabe. I need you to make me feel good", he hissed out and pressed his back further into the wall to stabilize himself more as he could feel himself weaken under Gabe's stare. He had nearly forgotten how it had felt to have Gabriel look at him like that

Pleased with what he got he spat in his hand before he pressed his body up to his and reached around him to press his slicked up fingers to his entrance. Despite the circumstances they were in he took his sweet time with giving him what he so desperately wanted. While he was teasing him for the time being he continuosly gave his neck and shoulder some more attention, covering them in small bites and kissing bruises.

Jack felt himself going crazy at the tease and gripped onto Gabe's shoulders, clawing into them as best he could while needy moans escaped his throat. "Shit, it's been so long. Just give me already what I want." He pushed himself down further against the fingers and shut his eyes to gain more control again.

Gabe gave him a thoughtful hum as if he was thinking about it but just let him have his way this time and pushed his fingers into him. "It has been a while, you haven't changed much when it comes to something like this." He moved his still free hand up and down his body to touch as much of him as he could.

"You haven't changed either you idiot." He let out a loud moan as he was entered, even if it were just fingers. Moving his hands up he cupped Gabe's head and pulled him down a little. "Just shut up and fuck me already." Pressing his lips on Gabe's once more he muffled his noises that way and pushed his tongue past the others lips.

Wordless he pulled his fingers out of him again and turned him around to press his chest up to his back while sucking on his skin. "Better not let everyone hear that side of you, that is just for me and me alone. You hear me?" He growled into his ear as he reached down to unzip his pants "You only belong to me, got it?"

"Yeah." He let out a relaxed sigh as he could feel his chest on his back which meant that he was about to get what he wanted. "I'm yours. I don't show this to everyone. I told you so many times, Gabe. Just use me already." After all this years he felt needier than ever and arched his back to press his ass more onto Gabe's crotch. Glancing over his shoulder he grinned teasingly and squirmed around a little to turn Gabe on a little more.

"You better be telling me the truth." His hands found their way back to his hips to hold him secure while he pushed up into him, trying to stay as silent as possible. "You still feel just as good as you have back then", he whispered into his ear as he started moving.

He let out a loud moan as he was entered and took a moment to regain his breath, gritting his teeth to not get overwhelmed. As he calmed down just slightly he moved his hand down to his own dick and started stroking in the rythm of Gabe moving in and out. "I can't deny the many times I got off to the thought of you." His breathing was already sped up and ragged as he didn't know if he craved the cool of the wall more or the warmth of Gabe's skin.

"Really? Tell me about it, tell me everything." Gabe trapped Jack's body between the wall and himself so there wasn't even room for air in between them. For his own pleasure he wanted to hear whatever Jack had done on his own, he was craving it more than anything at this moment.

He bit his lip in embarrassment but took a deep breath before letting his head hang low so Gabe wouldn't see him this flustered as he talked. "I was so needy for you that-", he paused to let out a groan as he tried pushing himself further on Gabe's dick. "Whatever you owned and I could get my hands on I- pushed it into me or held it close while I fingered myself or jerked off. I didn't get anyone else to fuck me. I always jerked off to you and only you. No matter where or when."

Now letting out a groan himself, Gabe chuckled breathy as his hips twitched more into him. "You really are desperat for me, no wonder you react so nicely now that you get what you want from me". Groaning he kept picking up the pace, everything to please his loved one.

Jack tipped his head back and whined as a response, speeding up his hands movement to Gabe's pace. With his free hand he reached around to grab the others neck and pull him in a position that he could kiss him again. He wanted to taste, feel and smell everything off him. He wasn't even sure if he rather wanted Gabe's cum in his ass or mouth since both just seemed too attractive.

Gabe held him secure to mercilessly pound into him while kissing him with all the passion he could muster for him. He didnt even know where he wanted to put his hands next, craving to reclaim all of what already was his in the first place to make it clear once more.

"Fuck, Gabe-" His moans were too loud though muffled by the kiss but it would be a wonder if no one would hear them. "I'm close-" His hand movements grew sloppier as he could feel the pressure building up down and he tried to control himself. The pleasure was unbearable for him and he wanted nothing more but to releave himself but he always waited for Gabe's sign that he could.

"Come for me then." If even possible he sped up his movements even more to get him to release himself already while his own orgams steadily approached. He had pulled away from the kiss to now hear every little sound he made which wasn't too hard since he was screaming so loud.

Only seconds after Gabe allowed him to he came while screaming out the other's name. Digging into Gabe's shoulder with one hand his breathing was fast and uneven as he enjoyed every little spark of his orgasm. Tipping his head back again he took deep breaths to take in Gabe's smell again.

Not saying a word to not destroy the pleasent silence between them as their breathing slowly returned to normal, he had pulled out and slowly got himself dressed properly again before helping Jack while he calmed down. After being done getting dressed he went back to putting his arms around him and pushing himself up against him to use this moment to it's full potential.

Jack just enjoyed the feeling of cum trickling down his thighs while he held close to Gabe. He hadn't smiled this honestly happy for a long time as he slowly opened his eyes again and turned around so they were standing chest to chest again. Whispering a quiet 'I missed you' he gave Gabe another peck on the lips before sighing and looking around. "When do you have to go back to your team?"

"I wasnt even really allowed to be here in the first place so I suppose as long as no one comes looking for me I can stay", Gabe smiled back at him, granted it was a small smile but it was there. This was a pointless fight anyways, one to only weaken Overwatch's members rather then actually getting somewhere so he didn't care what everyone did right now. "Whenever you have to leave I'll leave aswell, I suppose."

"I-" He thought for a moment about his team, gritted his teeth and shook his head. "My team can do without me. How about we go somewhere else? We shouldn't have our reunion in the midst of shooting and death."

"That sounds nice. People will know we are from this fight when we wander off from here but if you find a place to go to I will happily follow you there." He attatched the mask to his belt no not have to carry it around the entire time and watched him expectantly.

Jack picked his gloves back up and put them away as well as attaching his mask to his belt the same way Gabe did. "Of course I know a place. Though I never thought I would use it for something like this." He quickly took Gabe's hand, needy for touch and intertwined his fingers with his, leading the way. On his way he had to be careful not to bump into Reinhardt's and Brigitte's group as they weren't fighting too far from where he wanted to lead Gabe.

Gabe was staying close to him for multiple reasons. He wouldn't really have a problem to get around the enemie troups unnoticed but with someone other than Moira or Sombra it was different. He just hoped they stayed unnoticed. Reinhardt didn't have the time to notice anything. He was busy with blocking the enemies attacks and also keeping an eye out for Brigitte and the team all at once.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depiction of violence/ Gore

"Hey, Reinhardt! Look here!" Brigitte swung her weapon around like crazy, rushing into the enemy troops, using her dash to disrupt them. She was grinning and laughing as if this was all fun to her while enemy and ally fell like flies around her.

"Be careful regardless. You need to keep yourself and the team safe!", he called out to her as she got his attention and almost wanted to rush in there just to get her back but that would be too risky. On the other hand, the way she fought reminded him of himself quite a lot before that accident in Eichenwalde. But really, she needed to be more careful since nearly all people under her watch had died already and he wasn't doing too good eighter with the ones assigned to him. "We need to get somewhere more safe!"

"Of course, daddy. I'm coming back!", she yelled over and punched one guy in the face, pummeled one other against the wall and quickly walked back to Reinhardt, shield up to shield herself while two of their allys died from attacks directed at her when they searched for defense behind her. Standing back next to him she moved her hips as if to arouse him and winked. "So, where do you intend to go, daddy?"

"Don't call me that right now, we don't have time for that." Reinhardt gave her one last look before he glanced at their men and then around the area. "Let's get to an alley way or so. We can't get attacked from all directions anymore there!", he announced loud enough so the remaining people could hear them as well before he ran of to a direction he motioned to.

She just giggled and brushed it off as she followed him, not giving one more care about her team, only focused on Reinhardt as more of their allies died when seeking her help. "You always got such good ideas, daddy. That's why I love you!"

Sighing he let her do her thing and put his shield down when they were safe for now as well as taking off his helmet. Unknowing to them they were in this moment the least safe they ever could be. During the time Reinhardt was distracted with Brigitte the remainding men got lesser and lesser, apparently dissapearing into thin air only for the other few to bail out of it.

Brigitte was about to step into the sideway as an assaulter caught her from the side with poisoned knives whom she could not ignore. Having her shield up she tried to fight him back, gritting her teeth, furious that she was so close to Reinhardt but still separated from him. "One Moment, daddy! One of these bastards has me cornered but I'll be there soon!"

"Just stay safe." He turned to look after the men that ran away from them confused and followed a few steps before stopping dead in his track as he felt hands almost gently grabbing his cheeks. Slowly looking up he was met with mostly hair in his face but also small droplets of blood before his attacker jumped down from the place they were hanging from to lunch at him and violently take bites out of his exposed skin.

Brigitte let out a scream and pushed the attacker back, cracking his head with several times of brutally kicking him. Putting her shield down she ran into the alley, at first confused at where Reinhardt was since he had walked a bit. "Daddy? Didn't you tell me this isn't the time for such things? Not like you can do hide and seek well here anyway." She giggled as she walked down further, not yet concerned by screams and blood.

Reinhardt was long pushed onto the ground as Brigitte got even closer and had his upper body partly exposed and covered in deep bites. The womans face was covered by her hair as she was panting and making pleased noises when she kept biting him while runting her hips against his leg.

She was still freed of worries until she saw what was going on. Letting out a high pitched scream she ran over to Reinhardt and swung her weapon even crazier than before, letting out scream after scream as she pushed the woman off Reinhardt with a quick dash and tried to attack her like she did the others, yelling that she should go away and leave him alone and insulting her like crazy for what she had done to Reinhardt.

Amy stared up at her before she was hit aside and sat there for a second, just turned her head slowly from side to side. She licked over her mouth to get the blood off of it and pulled her legs to her chest before hooking herself up to hang up on the wall out of her reach to continue watching her, silently observing her.

She frantically looked around, trying to find her but just cursed as she was unable to and threw away shield and weapon to run over to Reinhardt. "Hey, Reinhardt. Get yourself together." She looked over the wounds and ripped fabric of her clothes to try and stop the bleeding wounds. "Talk to me. Can you hear me? Talk to me!"

"I don't think he is able to do that", Amy said while she got into a more comfortable posotion so she could watch the whole thing, waiting at the same time for this woman to go so she could get back what she claimed for hers. She was already quite hungry from having been locked away and threw away the opportunity to eat the people she had taken before.

"SHUT UP!" She stared up into the direction she thought the voice came from, her pupils small and her eyes wide open. Turning back to Reinhardt she started showering him in kisses. First his face, then down his neck, then his wounds, taking in the blood that seemed to run down his body in an endless flow. "Hey, you're not dead. Stop lying there. It doesn't fit you." Starting to rock back and forth she slowly got rid of her armor, then started stripping Reinhardt of his.

Now that got her interested. She even did as she was told by that younger woman, as long as she got something in return she would do anything really even if it was giving up her first meal in weeks. She atl east hoped this was going where she thought it was, if not, at least she'd have two people to snack on.

"There, there. Stop bleeding, daddy. It doesn't suit you." She started sucking on one of the bites until blood was smeared all over her face. Getting back up she spat out a loose piece of flesh and pressed her lips on Reinhardt's while she worked on her undergarments, opening the buttons of her top so her breasts jiggled when she pulled the fabric down from them to reveal skin and underwear.

Humming in delight at the turn of events she turned her head aside to get the hair out of her face to have a more clear view from this position and slowly slid her fingers along her underwear. Sadly she couldn't move in further to get closer to the scent of blood since she was pretty sure Brigitte wouldn't let her so this would have to do.

"You're so warm, daddy. Get up for me." She got up for a moment to completely get rid of her clothes and pulled the hairband out of her hair to free it. "Look at me, daddy." She cupped his head and turned it so his wide opened eyes were fixed on her. "That's like it. Watch me, daddy." Sliding her fingers along his sides she moved them to his pants and pulled them down just slightly, starting to lick down from his stomach more to his crotch and thighs. "Hey, daddy. You're still so soft down here. Let me change that for you", she purred and turned his head more so he looked at her again while she held his dick with her other hand, sliding her tongue along it as best she could while occasionally glancing up to him.

The thing that bothered her the most right then was seeing all his blood just going to waste. But she wouldn't let that happen, not now, not ever. So she pulled her fingers back and scooped up some when Brigitte seamed distracted enough for her to move down for even a second before going back up. It was cold but would have to do as she spread it on her fingers, greedy sucking on them to not waste even a drop.

Brigitte took Rein in completely and started to greedily suck as if she could get him hard again while her hand smeared the blood more over his now so much paler skin. She was mumbling something against his dick while moving her hands over his whole body, frowning as she got no reaction. Bobbing her head hard and fast she started grinding against his leg, letting out lusty moans while a mixture of spit and blood ran down her chin and his thighs, puddling on the ground with the blood that painted both of them more red by every moment.

The thing that got her mostly excited about this whole thing was all this blood smeared around her prey. Hanging upside down on the wall she groaned as she slid her panties aside to, without hesitation, push her fingers into herself, having to be careful to not make to much sound.

She pulled back after a while and licked over her fingers and lips, his blood tasting overwhelmingly like iron that filled her senses up completely. "You never got me pregnant, daddy. We still need to change that." She laughed as she bent forward to kiss Reinhardt's red lips once more. "Look at all this blood you're losing. We still need that somewhere else. Come on. Stop, daddy." Accidentally pushing her hand into one of his bite wounds she quickly pulled back, trying to wipe it off on her side. "Though I can't deny that red suits you unexpectedly." Purring she crawled up to his chest and started drawing circles on his chest, leaving red lines on the white skin. Adjusting herself she frowned as she felt Reinhardt not being hard against her entrance but needing to be held up by her.

As much as she was threatend by her before, Recluse couldn't help but like the way she talked to her long dead lover paired with these hands spreading more blood everywhere. Most definitely that facination wasn't returned as in a matter of fact she had just murdered her lover not too long ago and most definitely wasn't going to be forgiven for it lightly. But that was fine, everything was fine, exapt the growling of her stomach, that still bothered her a lot. The pleasure dimmed down the will to hunt for now but who knew how long it would last.

Pushing herself down on him she let out a lusty moan. She had prepared herself beforehand already since she had wanted to do this after the fight. Starting to fuck herself on him ruthlessly she gathered up all the blood she could find and poured it down her pussy and along his dick as if that would help to get him hard. "Watch me, daddy! Get me pregnant as a reward for today! I fought so well! All for you! Give me your everything!", she yelled out while her hands found his bones in the wounds and she started stroking them, tugging and pulling. "Your skin is nearly as white as your bones and your beard. This isn't funny daddy. We need to get you patched up later. We need to get Mercy to look at you." Digging her nails into his chest she started ripping open his skin in desperation and need.

Recluse's mouth watered at the display and she couldn't hold it back anymore but to jump down to the ground a few feet from where they were fucking to get closer. She couldn't get close to them, she was smarter then getting fucked up by this girl just to take a bite and instead laid with her face in the pool of blood to lick it off of the ground while fucking herself on her fingers. As long as she could she would stay but still left options to escape.

Letting out an especially loud moan she ripped flesh from him and tipped her head back as she could barely hold herself upright at all this stimulation. "Daddy-", she hissed out and growled as she saw the woman in the dark but didn't move to get to her. Rather kept fucking herself while she eyed the woman carefully. Looking back at Reinhardt she dug her nails into his chest once more. "Your heart. It stopped beating. I need to change that." While picking up her pace she started actively digging into his chest while glancing over to where she thought the woman from time to time, gritting her teeth bit making sure to not break off her moans as if Reinhardt could still hear her.

Whenever their eyes would meet for even a second she got alerted but didn't move a bit, she only moved whenever she got closer with what seamed like no movement whatsoever. While the blood was satisfying it wasn't enough, not even a bit, so she drifted off more to the side to bite into his shoulder and arm.

She was about to pull his hand up to suck on his fingers as the woman in the shadows came too close for her liking and ripped flesh from him. "PISS OF!" Flailing her arms around she crawled forward a little and clawed into his arm, pulling him close to lick all along it and bite into the wound herself as if to declare what she owned. "Stay away from what is mine!" Pushing back more onto him she groaned and spit out more flesh, cautiously looking around to see where she could come from next. "Don't worry, daddy. I know you're helpless right now but I will protect you."

Hissing she jumped back a bit only to go and try to attack from somewhere else, taking a huge bite out before she went back to safety up on the wall. This was fine for now so she could just kick back and focus on getting off now, flashing Brigitte a thankful but also annoyed look.

She let out a frustrated scream and bit a chunk out of Reinhardt as well out of frustrated trying to own him. Punching his chest she looked around and only as she couldn't see the woman anymore she went back to fucking herself on him, moaning louder than before and ripping his chest open while gently sliding one hand along his cheek. "You're mine, daddy. Mine. Mine alone." She started to tear up just slightly as she yelled out his name and blood spurted from his chest as she dug for his heart.

Her now free hand found it's way under the strap on her chest to squeeze her breasts along with moving her fingers rougher. She had her eyes trained sharply onto the hole that got dug into Reinhardt's chest by the woman violently riding him, secretly this was what she was really into.

She came just the moment she could get hold of of his heart and ripped it out of his chest as she released herself over him with a loud moan. Kissing his heart she pulled it close to her chest and started laughing as she kept fucking herself through overstimulation, blood spurting all over her chest. "Your heart is so beautiful, daddy. It's so red and pretty. It's mine, daddy. Your heart is all mine." She bent over to feel his heart better while she yelled out his name once more. "Look, daddy. How wet you are making me. Hear the sounds. If I could only hear your heartbeat to it."

Not too shortly after Brigitte was done Amy finished as well and just hung there panting with drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. She looked back at her after taking in the image and licked her fingers clean as she jumped down to stand on the ground in front of the corpse.

Brigitte came a second time at the feel of the heart in her fingers and was left panting with teary eyes. "Ah, daddy, my love..." Slowly she set his heart back down on his chest and looked up at the woman. "You are still here? Stay. Away. From daddy." She slowly got off his dick but didn't bother cleaning herself off as she crawled up more to his chest, stroking his cheek.

"Dont worry. I'll leave him alone if you do me a little favor." Recluse didn't make an attempt at moving and turned her head from her to the heart in her hands. "Take me to your HQ. I have business to attend there." Even if she'd say no she had enough options to get where she wanted to, not like it was a hard thing to do.

"You hurt daddy. Why should I trust you?" She stood up completely and eyed her cautiously. "Stay where you are." Moving back she put her clothes back on and got her weapons back. Getting out a healing capsule she stuffed Reinhardts heart inside, then started digging in his wounds and snapped small bones to take them to herself. "I can't take you all with me, daddy. Oh just what am I going to do. Daddy, I miss you. But with your heart you will always be with me, right?" She took out a knife and cut his dick off, then gouged one eye out and put everything in capsules. "Ah, daddy. How dare you die before me. This was never to be this way. Look at how cold you are." She had nearly forgotten about the woman as she started ripping pieces of flesh out while drenching her clothes in blood.

At the question she at first stayed silent, not at all 'cause she didn't want to answer but because of the actions that came after it. This sick and twisted kind of 'love' this woman showed was more than just interesting to her at this point so she couldn't help herself getting lost before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "You can't trust me but it would be a shame if people would find out about what has happened here, wouldn't it? I will take the blame for it if questions come up if you agree, if not... you will see what comes from it. Deal?" She extended her hand with a weird look on her face.

At the question she looked up with an expression full of hatred. "I won't shake your dirty hands." Shaving off a part of his beard she sniffed the small hairs before putting them away too, muttering a quiet 'oh daddy'. She didn't want to leave him like this. So defenseless. So- so hurt. With an animalistic yell she slapped Reinhardt as if it was his fault he died, then looked back at the woman. "Extend both your hands."

Shaking off her comments she held out her other hand for her as well, smiling sweetly at her like nothing had ever happend. As if bindings could restrain her, she had torn through straightjackets before with ease so this couldn't be worse. Besides her hands weren't the major thing she used to rip open her victims anyways so this seemed fun.

With her weapon she chained them together with the extendable chain. "No Tricks. You will pay for this. You will pay for hurting daddy. If they just leave me at you...", she hissed and tugged at the chain more comfortable now that she was restrained. She was in high believe that she could not escape that way. "Oh, daddy. Don't worry. I will come back to you. Just wait a moment." She purred and licked blood of her fingers while she painted the chains and the woman's wrists with Reinhardt's blood.

Recluse didnt say anything as she tried threatening her since she reather enjoyed giving her false security, she hadn't seen her trying yet after all. For now she was going along with it, obediantly following her on the chain to their HQ.

"Hey! Is the fight already over?! I got someone to deliver!", she growled as she walked into HQ, having forgotten about their entrusted team that was probably all dead by now. She didn't care about her outward appearance which was more than bloodied, leaving red footprints behind. She couldn't hear fighting no more but you never knew.

"I guess you took too long admiring your lover back there. Your team probably had to run away 'cause they were afraid of losing", she muttered half hearted as her eyes darted around the place. Within seconds her eyes kept darting from left to right like crazy before she stopped as she heard people frantically talking over one another but it was too muffled to understand.

"Shut up filthy bitch. Don't run your mouth when you are my prisoner. Don't ever talk about daddy again. He isn't yours to talk about." She growled and walked into the conference room. "I got a present for the Overwatch Team WHICH MADE ME LOSE MY LOVER!", she yelled out and kicked her into the room. Immediately all eyes went on her. The eyes that could see and couldn't. Though Zarya was absent and Phara quite hurt as well as Lena who was absent too.

"Aw, just relax. If your team continues like this you will see him again pretty soon." She quickly said before they entered the room and she put her best scared and unthreatening face on, eyes gliding over the different people in the room. Troy was the first one to speak up and raise a brow at them, looking up at Amy's clothes in disinterest after only partly listening to her. "We didn't win anything right here, no need to get a hooker as celebration." Everyone that had been talking had shut up and was now looking over the two. "Who's that? One of their tanks?" Genji stood in the corner again, polishing his sword. Amy didnt listen, she frantically looked around the room for any sign of the one she came for and made an almost sad sounding noise.

"Straighten your back!" Brigitte kicked her and spat out in disgust. "Brigitte, stop! Why are you drenched in blood anyway and what are you talking about? And who are you?" Jack growled and looked Amy up and down. "Love, are you okay?" Lena walked up to the furious Brigitte and touched her arm. Brigitte pulled back and hissed. "She! She killed Reinhardt!" She teared up and wiped more blood of her chin. Ana looked up now and teared up. "Reinhardt is-"

Amy sighed and stood straight so she wouldn't be duck down to be Brigitte's height, only cracking a small grin as she had to talk about her teammates death. "Whoops." She just wanted to continue feeding the flames before the door opened again and Chelsea pushed herself past Brigitte to lean on a wall and listen to their newest failure to brighten her day, not yet noticing the obvious stare she got from Amy who wasn't quite sure if she should already run over to her. Troy slammed his hands on the table when she didn't answer which didn't seem to affect her at all. Frowning he turned to look at the woman holding her. "We won't get far with her like this but you can talk for her can you? What happened? Why did you get her here?"

"Our Team got pushed back by the enemy's forces and we were to get into an alleyway to be able to fight back better. Then this bitch appeared and killed Reinhardt, feeding on his corpse. She said she had something to do here", she hissed out while Lucio, who had come with Chelsea, tugged on her clothes, scared at the appearance of the woman. He was still wearing a dress and pastel accessories which made him look even softer than he was. He whimpered at Brigitte's appearance while Lena moved back at Brigitte's outbreak. Jack walked closer to Ana and pulled her into a hug since she was crying and could barely keep herself on her legs at the news.

"An assassin I'm guessing?" Troy looked at her again as he awaited an answer but still didnt get one. Chelsea finally got sight of Amy and held eyecontact for too long for her liking, hand protectively on Lucio's shoulder. That was it, Amy went to slip her bindings off of herself and threw the chain aside to stalk over to Chelsea with curious eyes. What happend next she didnt expect. She felt arms wrapping themselves around her and pulling her to the others chest as well as hearing a soft 'I've missed you so much' being muttered by the taller woman she was held by. It took her way to long to realize who exactly that could, as soon as she did though she gave her a confused but then happy smile.

Phara and Soldier immediately got out their guns again and pointed them at the woman while Mei still eyed cautiously, Lena jumped back and Lucio hid his face in Chelsea's side, trembling. Brigitte jumped back in confusion and started stuttering, looking at her weapon on the ground unbelieving. Lucio cautiously looked up at Chelsea confused and still scared. "Chelsea...?"

"It's ok. She won't hurt you." Chelsea let Amy nuzzle up to her without a second thought and gave Lucio a reassuring smile. Of course it couldn't be guarenteed that she wouldn't hurt him but she hoped she wouldn't. "What... what is going on here?" Troy was just as stunned as everyone else was at this sudden change of events after it got announced this woman that happily purring cuddled up to Chelsea was a coldblooded murderer.

"Are you sure...?" Lucio looked at Chelsea, then at the woman hugging her. "Who...are you?" He was even more scared of her now knowing she was a murderer and to that apparently a cannibal. "Junkerqueen. Explain." Soldier looked her up and down angrily.

Amy glanced at Chelsea expactantly, waiting for her to answer since she had better things to do. "I'll keep her from you. Don't worry." She lightly moved her arms so she could use them freely, putting one around her shoulders while she put the other one around Lucio. Her smile fainted when Jack spoke up to her to explain things. She didn't know much besides who she was but at least lighten that mystery. "That's my sister, Amy."

Lucio was a little more relaxed by feeling her closeness and snuggled up to her further, fiddling with his dress. "Your...sister?" Jack looked confused and gave Lena a sign to get Ana out and somewhere else which she did. "Oh a sister? That doesn't change up her punishment for killing one of our closest members!" Phara hissed.

Amy pulled away from her with a relaxed smile but Pharah had to speak up and ruin the mood already. "You want to punish me? How sweet. I'd love to see you try. The only reason why I'm here is because I came to see her." She motioned to Chelsea and took a few steps forward to put her hands on the table. "If you'd want to be the next one to die please dont hesitate attacking me."

"I wouldn't be the one to attack you when it comes to punishment." She eyed her with disgust and didn't budge though she could not deny that a sense of dread came from Amy. "It isn't my job to care for failures." She groaned and laid back more, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So you dont take care of failures? Look who's talking." Amy moved her hand through her hair before pushing herself over to Pharah to be able to grab her face, making sure she couldn't wriggle out of it without cutting herself on her nails. "If you aren't the one who will 'punish' me then tell me who will?"

She froze up the moment she was laid hand on and snitched, looking into her eyes fearing. "Stay away. This is none of your...", she froze up and didn't dare to move much, too scared of pain and Amy. "We should stop this right here. So only the Junkerqueen was your objective? I'm guessing that means you are strong enough to kill us all in the room?" Mei smiled and walked up to Amy, not daring to lay hand on her but interested enough in her to walk up close.

Pleased by the fear she pulled from the otherwise so strong and fearless woman she smiled and answered her with an: "It sadly is my business", before turning to Mei. "Aw how sweet you think I could do such thing. I feel flattered." Amy had to sit down on the table in front of Pharah to keep this conversation more going on an eye level but otherwise didn't change much about what she did. "But yes, I am in fact able to kill everyone in here if I'd please to do so."

"I thought so. With how you are acting in here it is the only possible thing. Jack, the woman was talking about something if they would release it, we would definitely lose? From your attitude, it might be that this is you, right? I wonder how you are fighting." She looked her up and down. "Do not push it...!" "Brigitte, you should shower and calm down. You've been through a lot today." Jack gave her a sign at which she growled and left, not without one last hateful glance at Amy.

"You may never know, maybe you will see me fighting some time but I doubt it. The only reason this girl is still alive is 'cause I needed someone to get me here." Waving after Brigitte she turned her attention back to Mei, rasining a brow at her at her curiousness and her not being scared of her it seemed but didn't let it stop her. "You mean Sombra? How lovely, I am getting so much praise today!" She let go of Pharah and clapped her hands together happily. She didn't want to hold that filth anymore.

"It seems that way." Mei grinned and got herself a chair to sit down in front of her. "You are interesting, Amy. How long do you intend to stay? What are your plans next?" Phara let out a relieved breath as she was let go, huffed, growled and left the room without another glance at Amy.

"I'm sure you want to know about me going 'hunting', hm? Well if that's what you want to know then that would be probably in a few days." Amy glanced over at Chelsea smiling. "If you mean what I'll do with my life I'll go with her to Australia or wherever she will go. But why? Are you interested to watch me getting some prey? A secret sadist?" She let her eyes wander back over to Mei to continue their conversation.

"Prey? Hunting? Oh you must be talking about fighting", she giggled but playfully pouted to keep up her cutesy image with the others. As best as she at least could in this moment. "A sadist? Me? Oh no, please. I'm nothing of that sort." Lucio glanced up to Chelsea. "She will...come with us?" Jack stayed quiet for the moment and watched. She didn't seem to be imposing a threat right now.

The act was easy to see through but Amy just gave her a nod to show she understood what she meant but now she wanted to know about this punishment and turned to face Jack. "Well? Who will punish me?" "With us? I didn't even know you would be coming with me. I thought you might be busy with other things but you know, she is my sister and for us she hasn't been a threat yet." Chelsea took his hand and moved in closer to sit down to wait for Amy to finish doing her thing.  
"Oh I- I'm sorry I just talked about what I wanted we never talked about this before, right...?" He sighed and crawled up to sit in her lap, pressing her hand to his chest. He looked up and frowned. "We did not catch you. You are here on free will. We can not afford to even try and punish you after we lost so much." He was still not in his right mind after meeting Gabe and was half absent minded.

"Hey, it's fine. With her around this would be way safer in my town for you. I really would love to take you with me." Chelsea pushed him close to her body, hand tangled in his hair. "So she really was just all talk and no bite. Thought so. Such a pathetic woman, I would have expected more." Amy patted her stomach impatient "When are we going to get something to eat? By what happend before I just want something you have to offer."

"You think so?" He looked up and cupped her head to press a quick kiss on her lips before quickly looking back down again. "Thank you, Chelsea." "You are still not a part of our team which means we will not care for you. If you want to stay, stay out of trouble and care for yourself", Jack growled and walked out of the room himself. Chelsea would have to care for her. He had other worries. Mei looked at her wristwatch, then at Amy. "Depending on what you want I could get you something." She smiled angelically though giggled as she called Phara pathetic.

"Oh he will regret letting me choose what I want to eat." Her smile suddenly stretched all the way up to her eyes, for the first time being here her bloodlust had returned and she quite honestly would take anyone but it died down again just as quick as Mei offered for her to get her food and thanked her for it.. After seeing that Genji slipped out of the room to talk to Jack about it, bad enough he let her stay. "I hope so." She returned the kiss before she got up, holding his hand tightly. "Guess we can eat then. We'll find you something, Amy." Being adressed the young woman jumped up and looked at the remaining people before grabbing Mei by the arm to drag her along.

Mei couldn't help a shiver going down her spine as she saw that expression on Amy's face and felt herself getting goosebumps as she was touched by her. She got an excitement by her that was so different than with Jamie but nonetheless great. "So what would you all like to eat?" Mei looked around Lucio who got up with Chelsea, walking ducked, fearing the woman next to her. "I- I'm not really hungry, thanks..."

It seemed the only one that didn't get affected by Amy was Chelsea who was just happy to have her there again, cannibalism and insanity aside. "I could really go for something to eat right now, I don't care what." Chelsea shoved her hand in her pocket as she gently moved her thumb over the back of her boyfriend's hand. "If you don't want anything you could go back to our room. I'd understand it." Amy practically ran into the direction it smelled of food from and shivered excited to get a proper meal after just exclusivly eating other human testsubjects.

"I-" He looked at Amy unsure, then at Chelsea. "I- she won't do anything to me, will she? I'm a...bit scared." He averted his eyes, fiddling with the hem of his skirt, then with a small plushie around his neck. "Normal food we have here? I thought about a restaurant but I guess this works just fine." Mei looked after Amy but quickly followed without running of course.

"A restaurant? If you want to take me on a date tell me beforehand." Rolling her eyes Amy let go off Mei to sprint the last few meters to the cafeteria and pretty much slammed the door open before ducking under the doorframe to follow the smell of food. "Stay on her good side and you don't have to worry. Just make sure you aren't alone with her when she hasn't eaten anything at all in a while." Sweetly looking down at him she picked him up to make sure he was safe and feeling that way as well.

He wiped his eyes and pulled her into another kiss, giggling quietly as he was picked up by her. "I- guess then I'll go back to our room. Or to the infirmary. Maybe I can help them a bit now." He looked back at her loving, the fear slowly fading in her arms. "Oh, I will remember that." Mei giggled quietly at the so 'normal' reaction she gave her as if Amy wasn't a murderer running around in her enemies base. She followed into the dining hall and led Amy directly into the kitchen to get food.

"I'll meet you later again then. Would do you good to be far away from her when you don't get along too well yet." Chelsea sat him back down and kissed him deeply before going to join her sister to get dinner. By the time Chelsea even entered the room Amy already got herself pretty much a meal for an entire family just for herself and happily shoved everything in her mouth, knife or fork nowhere to be seen. She didn't mind, just sat down on the other side of the table to eat with them.

He nodded and walked the opposite direction than them, hugging himself, still shivering slightly but feeling a little more reassured by his love. Mei was slightly disgusted by the way Amy ate while she herself ate only a little, civilized with knife and fork. "So, Amy. I wonder. What did Brigitte talk about when she said 'feeding on him'?" She looked interested at her from across the table, trying to ignore her manners. Of course she knew what it meant but she rather wanted to hear it honestly from Amy.

"I ate him." She started with her mouth full but then swallowed so she could aswer her. "I wanted to to be correct, she didn't let me have more than a few bites." Not before long she went back to her messy eating. The way she said it made it seem like it was an everyday thing to do but some people close that overheard her talking tensed up and shifted away.

Mei let out a quiet groan at that. To think about this tall woman digging her claws and teeth into flesh. She hadn't known Reinhardt well which had her not caring too much about his death. She was rather interested in the thought of if. "So you are a cannibal. I've never actually gotten to know one. I wonder. How does it taste? Human flesh I mean." She dropped her cutesy act completely now and let her dreamy, sadistic grin show.

"Good? I don't really know how to describe it.. I haven't eaten much besides it. It tastes like raw meat with a stong taste of iron." Amy stacked the empty plates before she pushed them aside, licking her fingers clean and for the first time showing her long snakelike tongue. Her eyes wandered over to Chelsea's plate which was pretty much untouched due to her sister just staring at it, poking her to get her attention. "Are you still eating that?" Chelsea just pushed the plate towards her as her mood seemed to have shifted completely.

"Mhm, I see." In that moment she got reminded again that Chelsea was there with them. "Oh, right. You are so quiet though you haven't seen your sister in a while, am I right?" Mei smiled at the smaller one of the two sisters while finishing her food. She watched Amy's tongue moving so fluently. She couldn't decide what she reminded her more of. A spider or a snake?

"No I haven't seen her in a while. I think it has been 15 years?" Chelsea got herself under control and searched for confirmation from her sister but was only met with a shrug. "I suppose it has been 15 years then." Amy tilted her head in confusion at the obvious discomfort her sister displayed but kept trying to hide it behind a smile.

"15 years? That is quite a long time. I am interested. How did you lose sight of each other? What have you two been up to while you were out of each others reach?" She ignored all of the discomfort displayed by one of the women and rather concentrated on her own needs and wishes, keeping the conversation going as best as she could.

"Last time I saw her was before she went to fight for Australia", Amy answered before she shut up and ate again what was still on the table and currently not being eaten. "I won't talk about my business", Chelsea said slightly angered for no reason whatsoever.

"I understand. I'll clean up quietly for a moment." Mei held her hands up in defense, not stopping to smile. Picking up the plates she stacked them and brought them to the kitchen to clean.

Once Mei was gone Amy got up to lean over the table to look at her, partly concerned. "You have to eat more, this will kill you if things continue like that." Confused Chelsea highered her gaze to look at her sister. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I just didn't eat anything today. It won't kill me." Grumbling she pulled her to her feet and pointed vaguely at her middle as to try to prove a point without words which only lead to more confusion from Chelsea.

Mei was finished with her work but couldn't deny her interest in their conversation and kept acting as if she wasn't done, moving close to the door, glancing over as if she could look through the door, listening in to it. How beautiful. A crazy cannibal looking out for her sister. Something you wouldn't expect.

"God, I know about it, ok?! I want you to be fine! I know you are scared about it but please don't let this be the thing breaking you." Only noticing how loud she actually had gotten by the mortified look she was recieving from her older sister who nearly fell over the bench she sat on as she took steps back away from her. "You..." Chelsea balled her hands to fists and covered herself glaring. "You know nothing!"

She covered her ears in shock at the screaming and couldn't help but giggle to compensate it. She was honestly scared to walk back in there now and pressed one hand to her chest looking away from the door as if that would save her. Keeping her breathing under control she now really couldn't keep from listening anymore.

"Just stop denying it and take the facts! You are killing yourself with denial, not remotely eating enough or having proper help!" Amy walked around the table to grab her by the shoulders to make her look at her. Chelsea grabbed onto her wrists and gritted her teeth with the same fear but the rage was just stronger. "SHUT UP! I'M FINE! EVERYTHING IS FINE! YOU ARE LYING! I'M NOT PREGNANT! JUST 'CAUSE YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME DOESN'T MEAN WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TOLD IS TRUE!"

"Chelsea...?" A quiet voice disrupted their fight from the doorframe as Lucio appeared. His hand was bandaged and his eyes were widened as he glanced between Amy and Chelsea, scared of the two overly strong women fighting. He gripped onto the doorframe and pressed himself further to it as if he could disappear in it. He had heard the two from a distance but only understood Chelsea's last part and didn't quite know what to make of it, not even sure anymore if he should really be here and see this.

Startled by the interruption Chelsea only realized what exactly she had said, her anger switched with fright. The secret she was keeping quiet well just thrown out there to everyone that was in earshot. Fearful she pulled her hands back to herself and finally looked over to Lucio. "I..". Amy still just stood there to hold Chelsea secure and occasionally hissed at people that watched what was going on before leading her out of the room to at least get her somewhere less crowded.

Lucio reluctantly followed only since he somehow had the feeling that if he walked away now everything would get worse. It could also just be his imagination though. He hesitated to take her hand for a second but then softly held her hand in his, trying to give her some comfort. "Chelsea? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Worried he looked up at her, waiting for her to talk.

Chelsea took his hand and waited for Amy to get them far from too many people before she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should have said something way sooner. I am just ...scared..." Only saying that caused her to flinch, fear meant weakness and weakness she definitely didn't need when she had to go back to Junkertown.

His eyes widened once more and he stopped, looking down to her stomach. "So you really are...pregnant?" Struck in awe he moved his other hand over to her stomach as if he could feel anything. He was too surprised to talk though his mouth was open for words to leave him which they did not. His mind was running wild about what that meant, what she had just told him.

"Yes.. " She looked at him concerned as she tried reading his expressions while he touched her stomach. It was soothing to her suprize but it was only keeping her on edge since he was so silent. "..please say something. Is this good or bad to you?.." Her voice was unsure and quiet, it almost sounded hurt.  
He shook his head and quickly pushed himself up to pull her into a gentle kiss. As he pulled back he was in tears and smiling, slowly moving down to be more on eye level with her stomach, stroking her with his thumb. "This is...amazing. It's all so...new and quick but...i'm going to be a father...?" He looked up and wiped a few tears away, letting out a happy noise.

The reaction at least gave her temporary a small smile back, just for now she at least could push her worries aside for a while and give in to be happy with him. "It.. was quicker then I expected, one of the reasons I haven't said anything before. I was just worried you didn't want me anymore for it.." She placed her hand on his cheek to help him wipping his tears away and nodded slowly. "I suppose you are."

He grinned and moved into her touch, by now completely forgotten about Amy. "I would never leave you for this this is amazing!", he giggled, still too speechless and too worked up to be able to talk much. But as a realization struck him he moved his hand to her stomach wound and nearly panicked. "After what happened...are you two okay? I- I know you aren't the wound was deep and-", he paused. "But what about the little one? It- it could be dangerous for you too if they are- you know..."

She wavered a bit before she just gave up on it again and shrugged before putting her hand on her stomach "I'm fine, if they are I don't know. I don't have too many doctors around me, Angela was fine but since she is gone nothing can be done. I have been in danger for all my life, its ok." Not to mention that thought she would die anyways as soon as she was home. She didn't find the strengh to tell him that now tho, it would just be too much at once. Amy who had just been silent came up behind Chelsea, nuzzling into her as she watched her stomach as much as she could, placing her hands on her stomach as well, interested.

"Maybe we could get Ana", he mumbled but quickly moved in to nuzzle up to her stomach, trying to hear anything. He frowned as he wasn't quite sure if he did or did not hear anything and quickly jumped up again to take both her hands in his now. "We need to prepare for them, don't we?" Grinning he started rocking back and forth, humming at the thought of holding a little baby in his hands. Not just any baby. His.

"We'll see." She shrugged again before just holding his hands and forcing herself to keep her anxiety and doubt down for later when she was alone. "We need to first wait and see how things will go, then we can think about that." After feeling around her stomach for some time Amy just took a step back and eyed them expressionless.

"Mhm, true." He smiled and pulled back, giving her the most happy look he could, still restless. Only now he got reminded of Amy's presence though and wavered for a moment as he realized how close they were and started fiddling with his clothes once more, though pretty much nothing could break his excitement right now. He didn't notice much of Chelsea being uncomfortable due to his own excitement.

Amy was giving him a happy smile, which to her modifications looked more like she was showing off her sharp teeth but also gave him a pat on the head. "Welcome to the family. I'm not eating my family, don't worry. But trust me if you hurt her..." Momentarily her expression was slightly crazed again before she just sweetly smiled and kept her sister close quite protectively. Meanwhile all the way over in Numbani Efi was working concentrated on fixing and replacing some old parts that were eighter broken or she already had a better replacement for. Why she did that she didn't even know, she was just recieving a paycheck and had money to spend but instead on saving it for things like rent or whatever she much rather spent it on her family.


	34. Chapter 34

"What exactly are you doing, Efi?" Orisa turned her head to look at her, watching her hands move swiftly from part to part.

"I got money sooooo", she turned around on her chair and smiled at her, holding a magazine in her face. "I want to give you and Bastion new weapons!" Bastion in thus turned his head over to the two after playing with Ganymede and watching her getting him random twigs, berries and flowers.

"Ah, I understand. That sounds amazing!" Orisa clapped her hands happily and started rocking back and forth. "What do you think, Bastion?" She smiled at him and waved.

He gave her a little noise as answer before he carefully put the gifts down to get up and move over to them. "It will still take a bit, I saved some money by buying them so I have to still build them but as soon as they are done I'll tell you", Efi promised with a bright smile.

"I can not wait!" Orisa pulled Efi into a clumsy hug. Glancing over at the parts excited once more she quickly moved over to Bastion, her smile kept up. "Are we free to go, Efi? Or do you still need us?"

"Of course you can do whatever you want now, I'll call you if I need something." She turned back to her work and put on some headphones to listen to music. Bastion looked up at her expectantly,silently asking what she had in mind.

Orisa nodded then led Bastion outside. "Mhm, I do not exactly have plans but I wished to do something with you after sitting around for this long." Her eye colour switched to a faint pink as if to express a blush as she extended her hand for Bastion to take. "I mean, we can take a walk but we always do that, right? I am not quite sure what to do else-", she frowned and looked down.

A bit hesitant he took her hand and moved in closer to her in hope it wouldn't make her uncomfortable to have him that close. Of course he couldn't quite talk like Orisa or Zenyatta could but thouse two could understand him like he did so he just gave a series of various noises, his visors a light yellow which went into a pale pink later on. 'I wouldnt mind taking a walk, you know that, but anything you have in mind I'd gladly do.'

She jumped back and forth on her legs slightly as he was that close to her and giggled quietly. "Then let us take a walk." She honestly couldn't word how much she liked these small little walks they took. It was just too relaxing to walk through this forest of high tech buildings with Bastion at her side. He was quite the sweet fellow if you could just understand him. Sometimes they would play with the children too which was undeniably fun. "Efi is quite too sweet, in't she?" Her eyes had by now regained her usual colour as they started walking. She frequently turned her head to look at him as if to see that he still followed though she could feel that due to them holding hands.

He made an agreeing noise while turning his head to meet her eyes with an almost silent noise of delight and relaxation. Back then when he first came here and was shown around by the two women he was more than nervous to walk around such a crowded place with some people looking at him scared. It wasn't his fault for what he was, he only wanted to enjoy life and see more of what the world had to offer other than hate, death and war. But during that time Orisa was a huge help for him to have something to focus on if anything was getting too much and he could relax again sometimes instantly. He wished he could show her how much this really meant to him that she was there for him even before they got this close.

Orisa hummed in delight and watched water run from a fountain, then looked over at Bastion once more. She couldn't deny that it made her feel better when Bastion came here as she wasn't alone anymore in being a warbot. It had given her a rough time being that but even after getting over it she had still felt lonely at times. That had stopped when Bastion had stepped into her life. She could just get lost in his visor and the way he treated everyone around him. It was so sweet when he played with his little bird friend. Lost in thought she looked at him smiling, her eyes moving from one to the other place on him, always noticing new details as if this was the first time she saw him.

With pretty much everyone else he would have gotten uncomfortable 'till he felt threatend by it but with her he didn't mind it and only got mildly embarassed. It felt weirdly pleasant with her as well if he had to admit it. While she was looking him over he took the time to do the same with her, hoping she couldn't find it too awkward. Soon enough he stopped again tho, even after spending so much time with her any sort of affection or interactions was still a little difficult.

She let out an embarrassed noise and quickly averted her eyes once she noticed what she was doing. "I am sorry. I did not intend to do this I just-" She made a noise as if she cleared her throat. "I just very much like you." The faint pink colour returned, this time stronger. "I do not believe I have told you how much it means to me that you have come to Numbani. It has been a lot of fun with you since that." She fiddled with her hands.

If he could smile he would be right now but the only thing to show how much it meant was his bright pink to faintly red visor. He hesitated but eventually put his arm around her in a tight hug before quickly pulling away alerted and in fear of having done something wrong eventhough it wasn't the first time. 'Ah! Sorry! It just means a lot to me and I couldn't help it.'

Orisa was rather surprised at first but quickly shook her head and moved back in closer. Gently she put his arms around her neck and pulled him back in to the hug. Nuzzling the side of his visor as best she could she moved her head a little to press her interface against his visor for just a second as recreation of a kiss. "Please, do not worry", she whispered as she bowed her head slightly to nuzzle into his chest area, her ususal green interface colour replaced with an obvious pink.

Bastion had a hard time keeping it together everytime he was alone with her, this affection made it worse. With having been to war for nearly all his life it made him jumpy and hestitant, never did he think his life was turning to this. Shaky he held her close and did his best to focus on her, not anyone around them. He didn't want to short circuit there in public to embaress her and himself.

She quickly moved away once she felt his circuits starting to overheat but still flashed him a shy but loving smile. "I think I must tell you something, Bastion. I have been thinking about this for a while now but have been refraining from telling you." Her own circuits were overheating too but she ignored the warnings her body gave off to let out a beeping noise. "I must say that I have feeling for you that are similar to the human emotion called by the Name of 'love'."

 

\-----------------------

This is the last we wrote in this roleplay. We had more ideas but not sure if we'll still work 'em out. If we still keep adding, i'll edit this chapter and add everything that's new. Until then, this is the end.


End file.
